Mac & Stephen: Trouble
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: Teil II meiner Mac & Stephen Reihe: Es ist wieder viel los in Queens! Stephen und Mac sind aus Miami zurück. Jetzt geht es an die Phase der Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und einige gute und alte Freunde kommen zu Besuch. Da kann natürlich nicht alles glatt laufen! Die Kids machen auch wieder jede Menge Ärger, was ihren Vätern überhaupt nicht gefällt ... Warning: spanking in chapters!
1. Prolog

**Titel: **Trouble  
**Reihe:** mac&stephen  
**Fandom:** CSI NY  
**Rating:** P-16  
**Genre:** m/m SLASH/General/Drama/Romance/Action

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören die Charaktere: Dr. Stephen Connors, sowie seine Söhne Alex und David, außerdem Detective Mac Taylors Sohn Jason Taylor! Die TV Serie, sowie der Hauptcharakter _Detective Mac Taylor_gehört natürlich CBS und dem Duo Bruckheimer/Zuiker!

**Warning:  
**Dies ist eine SLASH-Story! Außerdem kommt in dieser, wie auch in allen anderen Stories, die noch folgen werden _spanking/corporal punishment _vor! ... Also nicht weiterlesen, wem es nicht gefällt! Auch nicht meine anderen Stories! Ich werde vor jedem Kapitel, was eine spanking Szene enthält, eine seperate Warnung aussprechen! Diesmal wird es auch richtige Spanking Szenen geben, versprochen! Viel Spass meinen Fans beim stressigen Alltag dieser tollen Patchwork Familie!

**Fortsetzung** meiner ersten Geschichte _Problems_aus der _mac&stephen__ Reihe_. Es ist natürlich immer besser, wenn man den Vorgänger zu erst liest, damit man sich von den Charakteren ein klareres Bild machen kann!

**AN:** Hi Leute! So hier jetzt der erwartete zweite Teil aus meiner Mac & Stephen Reihe! Es geht wieder heiß her in Queens und wird spannend … Stephen kann viel rum doktorn und die Kids schlagen wie immer über die Strenge! Außerdem werden einige neue Personen auftauchen! Ich muss hier noch eben etwas erklären. Es soll ja Leute geben, die diesen Teil II bereits auf der anderen Seite verschlungen haben und jetzt viel mehr an Infos haben, als eventuelle Neuleser :) Ich musste in diesem Prolog einen ganzen Absatz abändern, da der nicht mehr zu meinen Plänen gepasst hat. Mit anderen Worten, die Personen _Rick und Lily_ werden nicht zur Hochzeit kommen! Stattdessen wird eine andere Person von Stephen eingeladen, dessen Namen ich jetzt nicht nennen werde. Ich habe einen komplett neuen Absatz geschrieben um Verwirrungen zu vermeiden :) Also Rick und Lily kommen nicht! Dafür wird aber ein gutaussehender anderer Herr eingeladen, um den es hier geht! Die Leser, die auch meine _Black Knights Reihe_ kennen, wissen wer gemeint ist. Ihr wisst ja, wie mein Schreibstil ist, also hör ich jetzt auf zu quatschen und hoffe einfach, dass ihr viel Spass habt und mir fleißig Reviews da lasst! Eure Vanessa

Guest-Starring: Brian Kinney und Justin Taylor aus der Serie _Queer as Folk_!  
Brian ist Stephens Neffe und wird hier auch noch ein oder zwei Mal auftauchen!  
Außerdem Colonel Richard Macintosh, Second-Lieutenant Michael Sanders und Corporal Robin Parker von der Spezialeinheit _Black Knights!_

Zum Kapitel:  
In verschiedenen Staaten in den USA kommen Briefe an und die betroffenen Personen freuen sich sehr!

* * *

Pittsburgh:

Der schlanke, junge Mann stand an seinem Briefkasten, steckte den kleinen Schlüssel in das Schloss und öffnete. Ein ganzer Stapel Briefe kam ihm entgegen gefallen. _Scheiße, _murmelte er verärgert, bückte sich und hob drei Briefe auf, die bei der Aktion hinunter gefallen waren. Er verschloss den Briefkasten wieder, nahm den dicken Stapel Post und öffnete die Eingangstür des großen Fabrikgebäudes.

Er ging durch den kleinen Flur auf einen großen Aufzug zu. Dort bückte er sich, griff nach dem Holzgitter und schob es mit einem Krachen nach oben. Kaum ein paar Sekunden später stand er, einige Stockwerke höher, wieder in einem kleinen dunklen Flur vor einer nichtssagenden Stahltür, die er mit einem Handgriff nach rechts aufriss.

„He, Schatz! Ich bin zu Hause," rief Brian Kinney lustlos und schloss die Tür zu seinem Loft wieder.

Er schnüffelte – es roch nach Abendessen. Er schlenderte zu seinem weißen Sofa, warf die Post von heute auf die Decke und ging zu seinem Kühlschrank. Als er Schritte hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich grinsend um und schlang seine Arme um seinen Freund.

„He," begrüßte der blonde Justin Brian und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Wie war dein Tag im Büro?"

Kinney griff hinter sich, nahm eine Flasche Bier aus seinem Kühlschrank und gab der Tür einen Schupps mit dem Ellbogen.

„War okay," beantwortete er dann die Frage seines Freundes und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Arbeitsplatte seiner großzügigen Kochnische.

Justin ging auf den Herd zu, öffnete einen Topf, spähte hinein und stellte die Kochplatte aus. „Wir können essen."

„Cool," rief Brian abwesend und ging auf sein Sofa zu, auf dem er die Post hatte liegen lassen. Etwas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt und es war nicht sein Freund!

Er zog sein graues Jackett aus und seine Krawatte und warf beides auf das Sofa. Dann nahm er den dicken Stapel Briefe und begann sie schnell durch zu sehen. _Rechnung, Rechnung ... _Vier Briefe warf er wieder auf das Sofa. Als er jedoch auf einen schwarzen Umschlag stieß, stoppte er.

Brian starrte interessiert auf den Brief auf dem in silbernen Lettern zu lesen war: _Mr. Brian Kinney._ Darunter stand seine Adresse, ebenfalls handschriftlich. Brian kannte die Schrift.

_Typisch Arzt, dieses Gekrakel ..._

Er drehte den Brief einmal herum und sah auf den Absender: _Stephen Connors, Jefferson-Street 187, 11375 Woodside/Queens NY_.

_Wirklich Stephen ... _Der junge Mann starrte immer noch wie gebannt auf den Absender. Dann öffnete er langsam den Umschlag und zog eine weiße Karte heraus, auf der Folgendes in Schwarz zu lesen war:

_Ihre Hochzeit geben bekannt:  
_Dr. Stephen Connors und Detective Mac Taylor  
_Die Feierlichkeiten finden am 27. Mai in der Jefferson-Street 187 um 15.00 Uhr statt.  
__Nach der Zeremonie wird die Hochzeitsparty, mit allen Schikanen, anlaufen.  
__Wir hoffen sehr, dass ihr kommen könnt. (Für Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten ist gesorgt)  
__Stephen & Mac_

„Was ist denn," rief Justin, während er den Tisch deckte und sein Freund schweigend auf dem Sofa saß. „Brian? Was ist los? Ist Jemand gestorben?"

Justin hielt mit dem Tischdecken inne. Brian stand auf, nahm die Karte und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er schüttelte den Kopf und reichte seinem Freund die Einladung. „Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Mein Onkel heiratet!"

Justin schraubte die Flasche Mineralwasser wieder zu und stellte sie in die Tischmitte. Dann nahm er die Einladung entgegen und begann zu lesen.

„Wow," rief er überrascht und sah Brian an. Er legte die Karte wieder auf den Tisch neben seinen Teller. „Toll, oder? Ich meine ... du hättest nicht gedacht, dass die beiden es wirklich tun, oder?"

Brian griff nach seiner Flasche Bier.

„Nein ... nein, eigentlich nicht," sagte der Playboy verunsichert. „Ich sehe Stephen nicht so oft. Wir telefonieren alle zwei Wochen mal und erzählen uns was wir so machen, aber hier von," er zeigte auf die Karte. „Wusste ich nichts!"

Justin lächelte. Er freute sich für Brians Onkel. Er kannte zwar weder Stephen - noch Mac, aber Brian erzählte öfter mal von ihnen und so hatte sich der blonde Junge ein Bild machen können. Und er war schon sehr gespannt darauf die zwei das erste Mal zu treffen - bei ihrer Hochzeit!

* * *

West Virginia:

Viele Meilen entfernt sass Colonel Richard Macintosh in seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch und nippte an einer Tasse mit frischem Kaffee. Der schwarzhaarige Mann hatte eine Stapel Dokumente vor sich, überflog sie und setzte seine Unterschrift auf gestrichelte Linien. Er konnte diese Büroarbeit nicht wirklich leiden, doch es musste manchmal sein. Er hatte keine große Lust von seinem Boss, General Frank Turner, der im Pentagon in Washington sass, eins auf den Deckel zu bekommen. Rick kritztelte also seinen _Richard_ auf die Papiere, stand dann auf und öffnete eines der beiden Fenster, um frische Luft in den Raum zu lassen.

Mit spitzen Fingern nahm er das nächste Blatt, legte es verkehrt herum auf den Tisch und unterschrieb auf dem nächsten! Minuten vergingen. Rick konnte die laute Stimme von seinem Wachcaptain Sam Walkins auf dem Hof hören, der einen seiner Männer zusammen stauchte. Normalerweise würde Rick, als Commanding Officer dieses Stützpunktes der Black Knights, jetzt hinunter gehen und nachsehen, was genau los war, doch er hatte einen Zeitplan einzuhalten und diese Dokumente mussten heute Abend noch verschickt werden. Wieder griff er nach seiner schwarzen Tasse, nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee mit Zucker und sah dann auf, als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte.

"JA?"

Der Colonel legte den Stift zur Seite, als sich die Tür, die auf den langen Flur mündete öffnete und sein Second-Lieutenant Mike Sanders seinen Kopf hinein steckte. "Sir?"

Rick seufzte leise. Eigentlich hatte er ein rotes Schild an die Türklinke gehängt und eigentlich signalisierte das, dass keine Störungen erlaubt waren, außer es würde um Mord- und Totschlag gehen. Mike wusste das auch!

Rick zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und winkte den blonden Junge dann doch herein. "Mike, was ist?"

Mike trat über die Schwelle und hielt einen Sack in der Hand. "Entschuldigung für die Störung, Sir! Ehm, die Post ist eingetroffen."

Zaghaft kam Mike einen Schritt näher und ging dann zum Tisch. Dort blieb er an den beiden Besucherstühlen, die vor dem großen Möbelstück standen, stehen und hob den Jutesack über die Tischplatte.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann beugte sich nach vorne, nahm Mike den Sack ab und nickte ihm zu. "Danke, Mike! Aber ab jetzt, keine Störungen mehr! Hast du verstanden? Ich muss das hier fertig kriegen, sonst macht mich Frank einen Kopf kürzer, wenn er die Unterlagen nicht pünktlich hat!"

"Ich hab verstanden, Sir," gab Mike zurück, nahm Haltung an und salutierte seinem Chef.

"Wegtreten, Lieutenant," sagte Rick, erwiderte den militärischen Gruß und sah Mike hinter her, der sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und dann schnell da Büro verließ.

Als er wieder allein war, seufzte Rick und öffnete den Sack mit der Post. Kurzerhand legte er die Unterlagen auf seinem Tisch bei Seite und schüttete die Briefe und Päckchen auf dem Tisch aus. Der Sack landete neben dem Tisch und seinem Arztkoffer. Schnell überflog der amerikanische Colonel den Haufen Briefe und zog dann interessiert einen schwarzen Umschlag heraus. Er griff nach dem Brieföffner, als er die krakelige Handschrift erkannte. Macintosh grinste und säbelte das dicke Papier auf. Den Umschlag ließ er fallen, faltete die teure Karte auseinander und begann zu lesen. Als Rick fertig war, seufzte er lächelnd.

Er starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. "Na endlich tun sie es! Dann muss ich Frank direkt mal fragen, ob ich an dem Wochenende mal frei bekomme ..."

Der hochrangige Colonel legte die Einladung fein säuberlich an den Rand seines Tisches, ging dann in seine Privaträume, um sich noch einen Kaffee zu genehmigen und machte schließlich etwas lustlos mit der restlichen Post weiter. Er war sich eigentlich ganz sicher, dass Frank ihm frei geben würde, schließlich ... ging es ja um seinen Bruder, oder? Dr. Stephen Connors!

Weitere Minuten vergingen in denen Rick die Post bearbeitete und sich dann wieder an die anderen Dokumente gab, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Sein Corporal Robin Parker starrte mit riesigen Augen hinein und öffnete den Mund.

"Sir," sagte das braunhaarige Mädchen in grüner Camougflagehose und schwarzem Kapuzenpullover unsicher und salutierte zackig. "Du ... du musst sofort in die Sporthalle kommen! Sully dreht gerade total durch und prügelt sich mit Dex!"

Rick starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und sprang dann aus seinem Stuhl. Er ließ die Papiere auf den Tisch fallen. So schnell er konnte umrundete er seinen Tisch und preschte mit Robin nach draußen auf den Flur hinaus. Die Tür ließ er offen. Wenn es um Sully, seinen First-Lieutenant ging, dann musste er schnell sein und es zählte jede Sekunde!

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** So, ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen! Dann hätten wir jetzt auch Colonel Richard Macintosh erfolgreich eingeladen, lol ... *zwinker* Natürlich gehen noch ein paar andere Einladungen raus, aber diese hier sind die wirklich wichtigen unter ihnen! Rick wird vor der Hochzeit noch ein paar Telefon-Auftritte haben oder er wird noch mal erwähnt, da er Stephens Bruder ist! Allerdings ist Brian _nicht_ Ricks Sohn! Mein großer Dank geht hier an meine Freundin, Vanessa, die vor einigen Monaten die tolle Idee hatte, Stephen und Rick zu Brüdern zu machen :) Es passt wirklich sehr, sehr gut! Im nächsten Kapitel sind wir dann bei Stephen zu Hause! Wir lesen uns! Bis dann, eure Vanessa


	2. Versuchungen

**AN:** Und hier haben wir Kapitel Nr. 2! Viel Spass wünsche ich euch :)

**Disclaimer: **Die TV Serie, sowie der Hauptcharakter _Detective Mac Taylor_gehört CBS und dem Duo Bruckheimer/Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Die Jungs sind _Versuchungen_ ausgesetzt!

* * *

„Das wird er niemals erlauben," sagte der Junge Kopf schüttelnd und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er saß auf seinem Bett.

Ihm gegenüber saß sein Bruder Alex auf dem blauen Hocker und spielte nervös an seinen Fingern herum. Dann sah er auf.

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht, aber einen Versuch ist es Wert, Bruder."

David zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern und stand auf.

„Gut, also ... warum nicht jetzt gleich? Er ist unten in der Küche. Wenn du unbedingt so scharf darauf bist ihn an zu lügen, dann mach es doch," rief David und ging auf die geschlossene Zimmertür zu.

Alex stand ebenfalls auf und trat mit seinem kleinen Bruder auf den Flur hinaus. Dort blieb er noch mal kurz stehen. „Wehe du sagst was, David!"

Der andere Junge nickte grinsend. Er hatte die Warnung verstanden. Sie gingen langsam über den Flur und die Treppe hinunter in die Lobby.

Als sie in die Küche kamen, saß Stephen mit Mac an dem weissen Küchentisch und trank eine Tasse Kaffee. Eine Tageszeitung lag gefaltet neben Stephens Hand und eine Zuckerdose stand in der Tischmitte.

„He, Jungs," begrüßte der schwarzhaarige Cop die Jungen und griff nach den Keksen, die in der Tischmitte auf einem kleinen weißen Teller lagen.

„He, Mac," erwiderte Stephens Jüngster fröhlich und ging zu dem großen silbernen Kühlschrank. Er öffnete ihn, nahm eine kalte Dose Pepsi heraus und schloss ihn wieder. Dann drehte sich David um, öffnete die Dose an dem Metallklipp, nahm einen Schluck und fixierte Alex, der vor dem Tisch stand und an einem Keks kaute.

Nachdem Alex den letzten Bissen hinuntergeschlungen hatte, putzte er sich die Hände an seiner blauen Jeans ab.

„Dad! Wie wär's, wenn ich dir dieses Wochenende nicht auf die Nerven gehe?"

„Super," gab der Arzt zurück, stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und sah seinem Sohn in die Augen. „Wo willst du hin?"

David stand hinter ihm und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Dose, doch er ließ keinen Moment von seinem Bruder ab. Er könnte sich vorstellen, dass sein Dad den kleinen Wochenendtrip genehmigen würde, da Alex in den letzten beiden Wochen keinen größeren Ärger gemacht hatte, doch bei der Sache mit dem Motorrad war er sich nicht so sicher.

„Ich," nahm Alex das Gespräch wieder auf und versuchte so erwachsen auszusehen wie nur möglich. „Wir wollen campen gehen. Im Forest Park." Alex beobachtete jede Reaktion seines Dads sehr sorgfältig, bevor er hinzufügte. „Ähm Morgen. Von Morgen früh bis Sonntagabend."

„Und damit kommst du mir jetzt," sagte Stephen ruhig. Er sah auf seine Küchenuhr. „Um sechs Uhr abends und ihr wollt _Morgen_ los?"

Alex nickte.

Stephen nahm das Kinn in seine Hände und sah Mac an, der während des Gesprächs den Mund gehalten hatte. Schließlich war Alex das Kind seines Verlobten. Der Arzt stöhnte laut. „Geh nach oben und ich werde es mir überlegen, okay?"

Alex wandte sich zum Gehen, doch er drehte sich noch einmal um. „Da ist noch was!"

„Ja, klar. Das kann nicht alles gewesen sein," sagte sein Dad und nahm kurz Blickkontakt mit David auf, der immer noch hinter ihm stand.

Doch dieser hob sofort abwehrend die Hände. „Ich will nicht mit. Ich bleib hier."

Stephen nickte.

„Sam hat eine neue Motorcrossmaschine zum Geburtstag bekommen und er nimmt sie mit, weil er sie im Gelände etwas austesten will," gab Alex jetzt bekannt.

Mac konnte sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen, doch ein Blick von seinem Verlobten genügte und er beruhigte sich sofort wieder. Stephen widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Alex, der seinen Hundeblick aufgesetzt hatte. „Du fährst auf keinen Fall mit einem Motorrad um es _auszutesten_, noch dazu im _Gelände_! Auf keinen Fall, Alex!"

Der Junge sah Stephen enttäuscht an. „Nein, Alex! Du darfst mit campen fahren, aber du setzt dich nicht auf eine Motorcrossmaschine! Es bleibt dabei!"

Alex begann jetzt mit den Händen zu gestikulieren. „Dad, bitte! Die anderen dürfen auch. Ich verspreche dir, ich bin vorsichtig. Ich lasse mir vorher alles erklären, okay?"

„Nein," sagte Stephen. Diesmal in einem strengeren Ton, den seine Söhne kannten und - fürchteten. Normalerweise! Stephen stand auf, um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. „Alex! Du wirst nicht auf dieses Motorrad steigen. Hast du verstanden? Das ist ein Verbot! Und wenn du keinen Ärger mit mir willst, dann rate ich dir es einzuhalten. Ist das klar?"

Alex überlegte eine Sekunde, ob er sich wiedersetzen sollte oder besser ... _wollte_.

Als er immer noch keine Antwort bekommen hatte, hob Dr. Connors mahnend einen Finger. „Ob das klar ist, Alexander?"

Der Junge seufzte. Er konnte seinen Dad wohl wirklich nicht überzeugen, also nickte er. „Ja, Sir."

„Wann fahrt ihr Morgen los," fragte Stephen weiter, ohne noch einmal auf das Verbot einzugehen.

„So um elf etwa. Ich werde abgeholt und ich gehe jetzt besser packen!"

Stephen nickte und setzte sich wieder Mac gegenüber. David hatte die Pepsi ausgetrunken, warf sie in den Mülleimer aus Stahl und lief hinter seinem Bruder her, der die Küche verließ und die Treppe hinauf stieg.

Mac stand auf, ging zur Kaffeemaschine und schenkte sich eine zweite Tasse ein.

„Willst du auch noch einen, Schatz," fragte er seinen Freund und setzte seine volle Tasse auf dem Tisch ab. Stephen trank gierig den letzten Schluck aus und reichte ihm die Tasse. „Ja!"

Während der Detective nach schenkte, klingelte das schnurlose Telefon, was neben den Keksen lag.

Stephen stellte die Tasse ab und nahm den Anruf entgegen. „Connors?"

„Hi, Rick!"

Mac stellte die Kanne wieder in die Kaffeemaschine und setzte sich.

Stephen lauschte für einen Moment seinem Gesprächspartner. „Bitte! Wir hoffen doch, dass du kommen kannst?" Er sah Mac an und nickte. „Okay! Da hast du noch mal Glück gehabt!" Stephen hörte wieder zu und lachte dann leise. " ... Ja, er hat mich gefragt. ... Ja! ... Wir waren doch übers Wochenende in Miami mit den Jungs. ... Am Abend. An einem Strand! ... Genau. Oh ja es war sehr romantisch, Rick! Mein Liebling hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben! ... Ja, warte kurz ... äh bestell Sully doch bitte viele Grüße von mir! Danke. Bis dann! Ich freu mich, Rick!"

Stephen reichte Mac das Telefon über den Tisch.

„Hier! Mein Bruder," sagte er grinsend.

Taylor nahm das schwarze Telefon entgegen und grinste ebenfalls. „He, Rick. ... Sehr gut und bei dir in West Virginia? ... Hm ja. Einer muss ja fragen, oder? Außerdem, wenn ich das nicht bald getan hätte, wärst du wahrscheinlich vorbei gekommen und hättest mich umgebracht ..."

Diese Äußerung brachte dem Detective einen Tritt gegen sein Knie ein. Er lächelte und gab seinem Freund einen Luftkuss. „Du willst uns helfen?"

Mac sah kurz Stephen an, der mit den Schultern zuckte und dann nickte. „Ja, klar. Wenn du unbedingt willst und dich das Wochenende wirklich mal deinem Kommando entziehen kannst? Dann komm ruhig schon am Freitag."

Stephen nickte wieder zustimmend. Rick würden dann das Gästezimmer oder die Luftmatratze bekommen, wenn er damit einverstanden war. Denn der Arzt wollte seinen Bruder unbedingt in seiner Nähe und in seinem Haus haben und bewirten! Sie konnten sich nicht so oft sehen und darum musste Stephen jede erdenklich kleine Möglichkeit nutzen, um Rick für sich zu haben. Er liebte es mit ihm auf dem Sofa zu sitzen, Baseball zu gucken, zu quatschen und ein Bier zu trinken und dann ein zu pennen - wie in alten Zeiten!

_Brian und Justin müssen ja auch noch irgendwo schlafen ... __Hm, vielleicht quartieren wir die bei Mac ein?_

„Gut," sagte Mac zu Rick. „Bestell Sully, Mike und dem Rest der _kämpfenden Truppe_ liebe Grüße von mir. Ja, bestell ich deinen Neffen, danke. Rick, bis dann. Wir freuen uns auf dich! Bye."

Der Cop legte auf und warf das Telefon auf den Tisch zurück. „Hör auf mich zu treten, wenn ich mit deinem großen Bruder telefoniere!"

Stephen grinste und hob einen Finger in die Luft. „Sorry, aber so groß ist der nicht, das sind nur ein paar Jahre, Mac!"

Dann beugte er sich über den Tisch, stützte die Hände auf der Platte ab und gab Mac einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss.

Im ersten Stock stand Alex vor seinem Kleiderschrank. Auf dem Bett lag eine grüne Armeetasche in der bereits eine Boxershorts lag. Neben der Tasche lag ein Schweizer Taschenmesser, welches Mac ihm vor einigen Tagen geliehen hatte und ein Feuerzeug. Er nahm ein schwarzes T-Shirt aus dem Schrank und einen grünen Kapuzenpullover und warf beides in die Tasche. Wenig später kamen noch ein paar Socken und eine schwarze Baseballkappe hinzu. Alex ging an seine Kommode, öffnete die unterste Schublade und zog zwei 20-Dollar-Scheine heraus, die er in seine Brieftasche stopfte und sie für Morgen auf den Schreibtisch legte. Hinter ihm klopfte es an der Tür.

Er drehte sich um. „Ja?"

David kam in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Er schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. „Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass du das machst!"

Alex schenkte ihm einen verständnislosen Blick.

„Dad ins Gesicht zu lügen, mein ich," klärte David seinen großen Bruder auf. „Du fährst trotzdem oder?"

Alex zuckte mit den Schultern, während er zum Bett ging und in seine Tasche sah. Dann ging er wieder zu seinem Kleiderschrank und nahm ein weißes T-Shirt zum Schlafen und eine Boxershorts heraus. Er warf beides in die Tasche.

„Vielleicht," sagte er. „Vielleicht auch nicht." Er drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um. „Holst du mir das Zelt aus der Garage? Liegt im Regal, oben rechts. Und Onkel Rick's Schlafsack!"

David sah ihn an. Er stöhnte. „Klar."

Der Junge ging aus dem Zimmer und lief die Treppe hinunter. Dann öffnete er die Zwischentür und verschwand in der großzügigen Garage.

Während er die Tür zu zog, überlegte er, ob er Alex verpetzen sollte. Denn, falls etwas mit dem Motorrad passieren würde, wär ihr Dad garantiert noch wütender auf Alex. Und nicht nur auf Alex. Auch auf ihn, denn er hatte dann den Mund gehalten und nichts gesagt ... Aber auf der anderen Seite, hatte Alex schon einige Male für _ihn_ gelogen. Nein .. David würde nichts sagen – zu niemandem.

Er sah sich in der Garage um. Stephens grauer BMW stand in der Mitte. Da der Arzt heute nicht mehr weg wollte, hatte er ihn in die Garage gefahren und das Tor offen gelassen. Macs Wagen stand auf dem Bürgersteig.

David schenkte dem Wagen erst keine Beachtung, er war auf der Suche nach dem grünen Zelt. Doch als er an der Beifahrerseite vorbeiging, sah er etwas glänzendes und warf einen Blick durch die Glasscheibe. Der Schlüssel steckte im Zündschloss. _Hat er wohl vergessen ... _David ging um die Motorhaube herum, öffnete die Fahrertür, stieg ein und schloss die Tür wieder. Er durfte zwar noch nicht fahren, aber reinsetzen war wohl erlaubt. Er streckte die Beine aus und kam mit den Füßen an die Pedale.

Dann drehte er den Schlüssel, um das Radio anzuschalten. „Geht doch."

Er überlegte, ob er nur ein ganz kleines Stückchen aus der Garage hinaus fahren sollte. Sein Dad und Mac waren noch in der Küche ... oder im Wohnzimmer? Und Mac würde auch nicht jeden Moment aus der Haustür kommen, weil er heute Nacht hier bleiben wollte. Also ... David sah kurz nach hinten, um sich zu vergewissern, dass nichts in der Einfahrt stand. Dann nahm er den Sicherheitsgurt, ließ ihn aber wieder los. Er wollte den Wagen nur mal kurz aus der Garage setzen und dann wieder zurück. Dafür musste er sich nicht anschnallen.

Langsam drehte er den Schlüssel ganz nach rechts. Der Motor sprang an. Es war ein leises Surren. David sah wieder kurz über seine Schulter. Dann griff er nach der Gangschaltung und legte vorsichtig den Rückwärtsgang ein. Die leuchtende Anzeige neben dem Schalthebel sprang auf `R´.

„Okay ..."

Er sah noch mal nach hinten, dann gab er langsam Gas und der Wagen rollte durch die Garage in Richtung Einfahrt. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch, doch anstatt auf die Bremse zu treten, erwischte David das Gaspedal und trat es durch.

Stephens 7er BMW schoss rückwärts aus der Einfahrt, raste über die Strasse und knallte mit voller Wucht in einen roten Mercedes, der in der Einfahrt gegenüber geparkt war.

Der laute Knall war bis in die Küche zu hören. Mac und Stephen sahen sich verschreckt an und beide dachten das Selbe. _Nicht mein Auto!_

Sie standen ruckartig auf, verließen die Küche und öffneten die Haustür. Alex hatte es ebenfalls gehört und stand zwei Sekunden später auf der Treppe.

Als Mac aus dem Haus trat, sah er sich kurz suchend um und entdeckte seinen Dienstwagen am Straßenrand – noch intakt. Als er zu dem Nachbarn gegenüber sah, entdeckte er den BMW seines Freundes, dessen Heck in die Motorhaube eines roten Mercedes gekracht war.

„Deiner," sagte Mac nur und rannte über die Wiese des Vorgartens auf die Strasse zu. Stephen folgte ihm und kam wenig später vor seinem geliebten Auto zum Stehen. Als er einen seiner Söhne hinter dem Lenkrad sah, verdunkelte sich seine Miene schlagartig. Er hatte gedacht, dass Jemand seinen Wagen gestohlen hätte und einen Unfall gebaut hatte, doch ... es war anders.

Der Arzt ging an die Fahrerseite und öffnete die Tür mit einem Ruck. David saß auf dem Sitz. Seine Hände lagen auf seinen Knien und er zitterte. Aus seiner Nase tropfte Blut auf seinen beigen Pullover. Er war nicht angeschnallt! Und ... der Airbag war nicht aufgegangen!

_So eine verdammte Scheiße! _

Stephen hockte sich vor die offene Fahrertür und sah seinen Sohn an. „David?"

Keine Reaktion. Doch er zwinkerte und atmete heftig. Stephen dachte kurz darüber nach den Rettungswagen zu holen, entschied sich dann aber doch anders. Der Arzt tastete mit den Händen vorsichtig die Nackenwirbel ab, um sicher zu gehen, dass er ihn aus dem Wagen holen konnte ohne, dass er ihm schlimmere Verletzungen zufügen würde. Jetzt sah David ihn an.

„Hörst du mich," fragte sein Dad. Der Junge nickte langsam.

„Tut dir was weh," fragte Stephen weiter. Er bekam keine Antwort.

„Die Nase," fragte er deshalb. David nickte wieder. „Sonst noch was?" Kopfschütteln. Stephen stöhnte erleichtert auf. „Kannst du laufen?"

Die Atmung wurde schneller. Stephen nahm die Hände wieder weg. Es hatte keinen der Nackenwirbel erwischt. Connors sah sich nach seinem Freund um.

Mac stand bei Fred Miller, dem Nachbarn in dessen Auto David gekracht war und redete mit ihm. _Ganz der Detective_, dachte Stephen und stand auf. „MAC!"

Taylor wandte sich sofort von Fred ab und ging zu seinem Freund. „Ist mit ihm alles okay?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," sagte Stephen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er redet nicht."

Mac grinste. „Das würde ich auch nicht, wenn ich gerade dein Auto zu Schrott gefahren hätte."

Stephen sah ihn kurz verärgert an und hob dann vorsichtig die Beine von David über den Sitz, so dass sie auf dem Boden der Einfahrt von Fred standen. „Hilfst du mir mal, wir müssen ihn reinbringen. Er hat einen Schock."

Mac nickte. Stephen packte David unter den Armen und zog ihn langsam und vorsichtig auf die Beine. Dann legte er einen Arm um Davids Schulter, um ihn zu stützen. „Kannst du laufen?"

Ein langsames Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. Und dann brach David in Tränen aus. Stephen hielt sofort inne. „He, David," sagte er ruhig. „Sch... komm schon. He ..."

Doch sein Sohn beruhigte sich nicht. Stephen hatte nicht vor, hier auf dem Grundstück des Nachbarn zu bleiben. Er bückte sich, griff mit der rechten Hand unter Davids Kniekehlen und nahm seinen Jungen in die Arme. „Wir gehen jetzt rein, okay?"

Langsam ging er über den Bürgersteig. Fred trat ihm entgegen. „Stephen, wir klären das Morgen. Es ist ja nicht so viel passiert."

Stephen nickte dankend. „Ich habs mir noch gar nicht angesehen, Fred. Ich komme Morgen rüber, ja?" Er griff noch mal unter David um ihn besser halten zu können. „Mac, kannst du mein Auto oder was davon übrig ist ... wieder in die Garage fahren?"

Taylor nickte, wandte sich um und stieg in den kaputten BMW.

_Hoffentlich springt er noch an._

Während Mac die zwei Autos voneinander trennte und langsam vorwärts über die Straße und in die Garage von Stephen fuhr, trug dieser David über die Wiese des Vorgartens auf die Haustür zu, die er offen gelassen hatte. In der Lobby angekommen, überlegte er schnell, ob er ihn ins Wohnzimmer oder in sein Bett bringen sollte und entschied sich für Letzteres.

Alex stand immer noch wie versteinert auf der Treppe, doch als er seinen Dad kommen sah, ging er mit hoch und öffnete für ihn Davids Zimmertür.

„Danke," sagte Stephen freundlich und trat in das Zimmer. Er hörte das Garagentor, was zu geschlagen wurde. Als er mit David vor dessen Bett stand, sah er Alex an und dann auf die Bettdecke. „Kannst du mal, er ist schwer."

Alex nahm die Decke hoch und sein Dad legte David vorsichtig auf den Rücken und ein zweites Kissen unter seinen Kopf. „Holst du mir von unten noch meine Tasche, Alex? Danke."

„Ja, klar," sagte der Junge, warf noch mal einen Blick auf seinen kleinen Bruder und eilte dann die Treppe hinunter, um den Arztkoffer seines Dads zu holen.

Stephen hörte wie sich die Haustür schloss und dann Schritte auf der Treppe. Er zog David vorsichtig die weißen Turnschuhe aus und legte sie neben das Bett. Ein paar Sekunden später stand Mac in der Tür und sah auf David hinunter, der langsam den Kopf hin- und herbewegte und sich in dem Zimmer umsah. Die Tränen liefen ihm immer noch über das Gesicht, doch das Schluchzen hatte aufgehört.

Dann kam Alex durch die Tür und reichte seinem Dad den Koffer. „Hier. Kann ich sonst noch was tun?"

Stephen überlegte kurz, während er sich den Hocker heranzog und den Koffer darauf ablegte. „Ja. Bestell uns eine Pizza. Das beruhigt mich bestimmt und ich bringe ihn nicht schon heute um."

Alex nickte beunruhigt und verließ das Zimmer, um unten die Bestellkarte des Pizzadienstes zu suchen. Während er die Treppe hinunter ging, überlegte er, ob er Morgen wirklich auf die Maschine steigen sollte.

_Soll ich das Dad auch noch zumuten. Er will ne Pizza essen! Und wenn er Pizza essen will, dann kann David sich auf was gefasst machen ..._

Stephen öffnete den Koffer, warf einen verärgerten Blick auf seinen Sohn und ging dann ins Badezimmer, um sich die Hände zu waschen. Mac ging auf das Bett zu. „Weißt du eigentlich was für ein Glück du gehabt hast, David?"

Der Junge schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Mac fuhr fort. „Der Airbag hätte aufgehen müssen ... Aber er ist defekt. Du hast dir nur die Nase angeknackst, aber es hätte auch viel schlimmer kommen können."

„Ich weiß, Mac," flüsterte David leise und begann wieder zu weinen.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Stephen zurück in das Zimmer. Als er David wieder weinen sah, wanderten seine Augen zu Mac. „Was ist passiert?"

Mac stöhnte. „Ich hab ihm nur verdeutlicht, dass er hätte tot sein können. ... Noch dazu ohne Sicherheitsgurt, so eine Scheiße!" Er sah Stephen in die Augen. „Wieso bist du eigentlich so ruhig?"

Stephen schüttelte ernst den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht ruhig. Ich spare mir nur alles für Morgen auf, wenn Alex nicht hier ist."

Mac nickte. „Ich gehe mal runter und warte auf den Pizzaboten."

„Ja, tu das," sagte Stephen seufzend und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er griff in den Koffer und zog ein paar eingepackte Latexhandschuhe heraus, die er sich überzog. Dann beugte er sich über David und drückte vorsichtig auf seinem Nasenrücken herum. „Tut das weh? Hast du das Gefühl, dass sie vielleicht gebrochen ist?"

„Nein," stöhnte der Junge und schluckte.

„Hast du Kopfschmerzen," fragte Stephen weiter, während er auf Davids Kopf herumdrückte.

„Etwas, aber es ist nicht so schlimm."

„Und schlecht ist dir auch nicht, oder? Oder musst du dich übergeben?"

„Nein, Dad," sagte David und bewegte langsam den Kopf nach links und rechts.

Stephen zog ein Tütchen aus dem Koffer in dem sich kleine zusammengepresste Wattestücke befanden. Er öffnete sie, nahm zwei gleich große heraus, drehte sie mit Daumen und Zeigefinger noch einmal, um sie noch fester zu machen und steckte dann beide in Davids Nasenlöcher, aus denen immer noch etwas Blut tropfte. David zuckte etwas.

„Hör auf damit," sagte Stephen streng, doch seine Augen waren sanft und ruhig, so als ob er jeden Moment einschlafen würde. „Stell dich nicht so an!"

David schluckte. Stephen stand auf, zog sich die Handschuhe von den Händen und schloss den Koffer, den er in die Hand nahm. Dann drehte er sich noch mal zu seinem Sohn um. „Und sonst ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, ja?"

Der Jungen nickte langsam. Dr. Connors war scheinbar nicht zufrieden. „Wenn was ist, sag es David!"

David schluckte schwer. „Es tut mir leid, Dad. Wirklich. Ich hab keine Ahnung warum ich mit dem Wagen fahren wollte, ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich."

Wieder liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen.

Stephen schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Ja, das würde ich auch gern wissen!"

Der Mann stellte den Koffer ab und ging aus dem Zimmer. Ein paar Sekunden später kam er zurück, mit einem feuchten, kalten Waschlappen und einem Glas Wasser in den Händen. Er setzte sich noch mal an Davids Bett und reichte ihm das Glas. „Hier."

Dann öffnete er wieder seinen Koffer und kramte eine Packung Aspirin hervor. Er öffnete die Packung nahm eine Tablette heraus und warf sie in das Wasserglas. Schon begann das Wasser zu sprudeln und die Brausetablette löste sich langsam auf.

Eine Minute später hatte der Junge es ausgetrunken. Stephen nahm es ihm ab und setzte es auf die Kommode. Den nassen Lappen legte er auf den Teppich. Danach ging er zum Schrank und holte eine schwarze Trainingshose heraus. Stephen zog David vorsichtig die Jeans aus und tauschte sie mit der Hose von _Nike_.

Er beugte sich nach vorn und gab David einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Versuch zu schlafen, ja. Wenn was ist, sag Bescheid!"

Er ging zum Schreibtisch und nahm das Telefon von der Ladestation. Dann legte er es auf die Kommode neben das Glas. Connors nahm die Bettdecke und legte sie über seinen Sohn. „Ich will nicht, dass du rumläufst! Klar? Wir sind unten. Und jetzt schlaf."

Mit diesen Worten legte Stephen ihm den kalten Waschlappen auf die Stirn, nahm den Koffer und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Oh ja, es geht schon gut los! Alex lügt seinen Dad an und fährt wahrscheinlich trotzdem! Und David unterliegt der Versuchung, mal eben den BMW raus- und wieder reinzusetzten ... Und Rick hat angerufen, lol ... Mal sehen was im nächsten Kapitel auf die Familie zu kommt! Bis dahin, eure Vanessa


	3. Stop and Go!

**AN:** Und es geht weiter mit unserem Lieblingsdoc und Mac Taylor! Viel Spass bei diesem Kapitel!

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Männer und ihre Autos :) Ich kann's verstehen! ... Stephen leidet etwas, aber Mac ist ja da :)

* * *

Als Stephen die Treppe hinunter kam, stellte er den Koffer vor seine Praxistür ab und ging in die Küche.

Der Kühlschrank stand offen und sein Freund hielt ihm eine kalte Flasche Bier vor die Nase, bevor er die Tür schloss und sein Fosters auf der Arbeitsplatte abstellte. Mac öffnete eine Schublade und griff nach dem Flaschenöffner.

„Und ich dachte, es würde mal etwas ruhiger zu gehen," sagte der Cop leise, während er die Flaschen öffnete und mit Stephen anstieß.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und trank einen großen Schluck, bevor er sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Ja," sagte er ruhig, stützte die Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und legte sein Kinn auf die Hände. „Das hab ich auch gedacht, Mac. Aber meine Söhne halten nichts von Ruhe ... Die müssen immer irgendwelchen Scheiß anstellen und mich damit in den Wahnsinn treiben."

Seine rechte Hand knallte flach auf die Tischplatte und Mac zuckte zusammen. Stephen ließ den Kopf sinken und atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. Mac stellte sich hinter ihn und streichelte sanft seinen Kopf. Dann gab er ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Sollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Der Pizzabote braucht bestimmt noch eine halbe Stunde," sagte der Cop ruhig und leise.

Stephen liebte seine Stimme.

„Mhmm," antwortete er und ließ sich von seinem Freund auf die Beine ziehen.

Dann spazierten sie mit den Bierflaschen langsam ins Wohnzimmer und ließen sich auf das beige Sofa fallen, das auf der rechten Seite im Wohnzimmer stand. Die weiße Schiebetür aus Holz ließen sie offen stehen, damit sie die Klingel hörten. Die Kinder waren in ihren Zimmern.

Stephen stellte die Flaschen auf den kleinen Tisch, während sich Mac auf das Sofa legte und die Arme aufhielt. Stephen grinste, nahm ein Kissen von dem anderen Sofa und legte es unter Macs Kopf. Dann drückte er sich mit dem Rücken an den Bauch seines Freundes, um nicht von der Couch zu fallen. Die beiden Sofas waren zwar ziemlich tief, jedoch mussten zwei ausgewachsene Männer schon eng zusammen rücken.

Mac schlang seinen linken Arm um den Bauch von Stephen, der seinen Kopf an Macs Brust geschmiegt hatte. Taylor streckte seine Beine aus, während Stephen seine anwinkelte. Die beiden Männer atmeten ruhig, langsam und tief. Sie wollten wach bleiben, wenn die Pizza kam, doch sie schlossen trotzdem die Augen, um sich etwas zu entspannen.

Es klingelte an der Tür. Mac schreckte als erster hoch und sah in die Lobby.

Er sah auf Stephen herab und berührte ihn an der Schulter. „Schatz! Die Pizza ist da."

Stephen schlug die Augen auf. Er hatte wirklich geschlafen.

„Okay."

Hecktisch stand er auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete. „Hallo!"

„Hi, Dr. Connors," begrüßte ihn Nick, der 20-jährige Bote mit der lächerlichen gelben Kappe auf dem Kopf und der ebenfalls gelben Uniform. Sein gelber Kleintransporter war auf dem Bürgersteig geparkt, damit er gleich wieder los fahren konnte, um die nächste Lieferung - noch heiß - an den Mann zu bringen.

Stephen ließ ihn eintreten, schloss die Tür und begleitete ihn in die Küche, während Mac auf dem Sofa sitzen blieb und noch einen Schluck von seinem Fosters nahm. Als er die Flasche ausgetrunken hatte, nahm er Stephens Bier und ging in die Küche, aus der ihm bereits der herrliche Pizzageruch in die Nase stieg.

„He, Detective," sagte Nick lächelnd, während er die letzte der vier Pizzen auf dem Küchentisch abstellte und Stephen die Quittung übergab. Der Arzt griff in seine hintere Hosentasche und zog einen gefalteten Zwanziger heraus, den er Nick in die Hand drückte.

„Stimmt so, Nick," sagte er und wartete bis Nick das Geld verstaut und sich die wärmeisolierte, schwarze Styroporkiste unter den Arm geklemmt hatte. Mac stellte Stephens Bier auf den Tisch.

„Ich geh schon," sagte er mit einem Kopfnicken und begleitete den Pizzaboten zur Haustür, wo er ihn verabschiedete. Er kam wieder in die Küche und half Stephen die Pizzen auf Teller umzuschichten.

„Ehm, wie hast du es vorgehabt," fragte er dann vorsichtig und nahm zwei Dosen Pepsi aus dem Kühlschrank, die er auf den Tisch stellte. „Ißt David oben oder ...?"

„Ja," sagte der Arzt stöhnend und drückte Mac den Teller mit der Salamipizza für David in die Hand. Der Cop nahm eine Dose Pepsi dazu, doch Stephen hielt ihm eine Flasche Mineralwasser vor die Nase. „Keine Pepsi ... kein Koffein. Ich will, dass er gut schläft."

„Klar," sagte Mac, stellte die Dose wieder ab und nahm das Wasser. „Ich bring Alex mit, du musst nicht hoch brüllen."

Stephen grinste und kramte in der Besteckschublade. Dann nahm er eine neue Flasche Wasser und stellte sie in die Mitte des Tisches. Es folgten drei Gläser und zwei kalte Flaschen Fosters.

Nach dem Abendessen und dem Abwasch ging Alex in die Garage um das Zelt und den Schlafsack für seinen Campingausflug zu holen. Er öffnete die Zwischentür und drückte auf den Lichtschalter. Eine Sekunde später sprang die Neonröhre an der Decke an. Das Auto stand in der Mitte, so wie vor zwei Stunden, bevor David es sich _geborgt_ hatte.

Langsam ging Alex um den Wagen herum um sich das Heck anzusehen. Dann, brach er in Gelächter aus und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, damit es niemand im Haus hören konnte. „Ach du Scheiße."

Der Kofferraum war ein Stück eingedrückt. Das Nummernschild hing nur noch an einer Schraube. Und das rechte Rücklicht und der Blinker waren zerschmettert. Noch dazu sah man rote Lackspuren und tiefe Kratzer an den Stellen, wo der BMW _Kontakt_ mit dem roten Mercedes von Fred Miller gehabt hatte.

„Er bringt ihn echt um," sagte Alex lachend, dann wurde er durch ein Räuspern unterbrochen. Der Junge sah auf und entdeckte Mac im Türrahmen. Der Cop sah sich kurz um und ließ dann die Tür zufallen.

„He," sagte Alex.

„Hi," erwiderte der Ermittler, trat die zwei Betonstufen hinunter und ging um den Wagen herum, bis er an Alex Seite stand.

„Wow," sagte Mac und kratzte sich am Kopf. Er hatte den Schaden auf der Strasse nicht genau begutachten können, doch jetzt sah er die ganzen Ausmaße des _kleinen_ Unfalls. „Das kann teuer werden. Und ich denke, dass Fred und dein Dad das unter sich regeln wollen, also ohne Cops."

Alex nickte wissend. „Bleibst du diese Nacht hier?"

Mac zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Alex. Ich muss Stephen fragen, das liegt bei ihm."

Er bückte sich kurz und versuchte den Kofferraumdeckel zu öffnen. Vergeblich. „Scheiße. Noch nicht mal der Deckel geht auf." Er stand wieder auf und drehte sich zu Alex. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob dein Dad mich jetzt und heute um sich haben will, Alex."

Alex sah ihn etwas enttäuscht an. „Tu mir den Gefallen und bleib hier, ja? Dad ist doch sonst unausstehlich, wenn er angepisst ist und ... er _ist _angepisst, das seh ich! Auch wenn er im Moment ziemlich ruhig ist und es nicht zeigt. Außerdem hat er _Pizza_ bestellt, das sagt doch alles, oder?"

Der Leiter des CSI grinste. „Ja! Aber es geht hier um _David_ und nicht um dich. Also mach dir keine Sorgen, okay? Du weißt doch, so lange du ihm keinen blöden Spruch aufs Auge drückst oder dich irgendwie einmischst, wird Stephen dir ganz sicher keine runterhauen. ... Aber wenn er mich nicht hier haben will, muss ich gehen, so einfach ist das." Er hielt auffordernd einen Arm hoch. „Na, komm schon. Wir gehen wieder rein und du kannst weiter packen. Sei froh, dass du Morgen Abend nicht hier bist."

Der Arzt der Notaufnahme saß im Wohnzimmer, hatte die Beine auf den Tisch gelegt und las die _New York Times._ Nein, er las sie nicht wirklich, denn seine Gedanken waren wo anders. Bei David, der oben lag und sich wahrscheinlich ziemlich mies fühlte oder auch nicht. Der andere Gedanke war natürlich bei seinem geliebten BMW, der jetzt mit einem eingedrückten Heck in der Garage stand und von Mac und Alex besichtigt wurde. Stephen hatte überlegt, ob er sich dazu gesellen wollte, doch ... das hob er sich für Morgen auf, bevor David und er zu Fred Miller hinüber gehen und sich sein Sohn entschuldigen würde.

Stephen seufzte tief und blätterte eine Seite um.

_Kaum zu fassen, dass ich so ruhig geblieben bin! _Er überlegte was Mac getan hätte, wenn Jason seinen Cadillac Escalade Ext zu Schrott gefahren hätte ... _Okay, Schrott ist er wahrscheinlich nicht, weil Mac ihn noch in die Garage gefahren hat, aber ... Mac wär bestimmt nicht so ruhig geblieben. Er hätte Jason am Arm gepackt und ihn aus dem Auto gezerrt. Dann hätte er ihn angebrüllt, ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige gegeben und wär mit ihm nach Hause gefahren, um ihn ... Ja, das hätte Mac gemacht!_

Er versuchte sich wieder auf den Artikel zu konzentrieren, den er vor sich hatte. Als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, drehte Stephen seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah David der so leise wie möglich die Treppe hinunterschlich.

David hielt inne, als er seinen Dad im Wohnzimmer sah, schluckte und hielt weiter Blickkontakt, während er langsam die letzte Stufe nahm und durch die Lobby ging. Stephens Blick folgte ihm, bis er in der Küche verschwunden war, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Artikel und der Zeitung, die er vor sich hatte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden hörte er wieder leise Schritte, die von der Küche kamen. Diesmal drehte Stephen seinen Kopf nicht zur Seite, denn er wusste ja, dass es David war. Der Arzt hatte auch nicht vor ihn anzusprechen, das war eine seiner Taktiken. Connors wollte, dass David sah und spürte, dass er wütend auf ihn war und enttäuscht. Und wenn Stephen nicht mit ihm sprach, dann wusste David ganz genau, dass er tief in der Scheiße steckte und Morgen dafür bezahlen würde.

Er spürte, dass sein Sohn ihn beobachtete ... aus sicherer Entfernung natürlich. Wahrscheinlich von der Lobby oder der Treppe aus.

„Dad?"

Stephen reagierte nicht. Er las einfach weiter, ohne aufzusehen oder mit ihm zu sprechen. Nach dem zweiten _Dad_, das jetzt etwas wehleidiger und bittender rüberkam, überlegte Stephen, wie lange er das durchhalten konnte.

_Vielleicht ist mit ihm irgendwas? Ihm ist übel oder die Kopfschmerzen sind schlimmer geworden? Aber nein! Dann würde David anders reagieren! Er hat nichts – er spielt nur. Er will, dass ich mit ihm rede, ihn bestrafe __und ihm verzeihe – heute schon – damit er nicht länger warten muss. Aber das kann er vergessen! Wir werden das alles Morgen Abend, wenn das Haus leer ist, `besprechen´. _

Er hörte ein Seufzen und dann wieder Schritte, die sich langsam entfernten. Stephen schielte in die Lobby, dann warf er die Zeitung neben sich auf das Sofa und stöhnte leise. Als die Zwischentür der Garage geschlossen wurde, stand der Arzt auf und ging seinem Freund entgegen.

Alex ging an seinem Dad vorbei und trug den Schlafsack und das Zelt in seinen Armen. Ohne etwas zu sagen, ging er an Stephen vorbei, der ihm hinterher starrte und dann Mac in die Küche folgte.

„Warte mal," rief er Taylor hinter her, während dieser sich auf dem sauberen Küchentisch niederließ und sein Bier austrank. Stephen stellte sich vor ihn und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ist es so schlimm," fragte er überrascht und gestikulierte mit den Händen. „Mac, sag was! Ist er Schrott oder kann man ihn noch retten?"

Er legte eine Hand auf Macs Knie und seufzte.

Taylor behielt die leere Flasche in den Händen und sah nach unten auf den Boden.

„Ich werde es mal so ausdrücken, Schatz," sagte er leise und sah Stephen in die Augen. „Ich möchte Morgen nicht in deiner Nähe sein, wenn du das Ganze mit David _besprichst._ Die Reparatur wird sicher einiges kosten. Und dann kommt noch die Reparatur von Freds Mercedes dazu und das werden auch ein paar Hunderter sein."

Stephen stöhnte und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch das Haar. „Wieso muss mir immer so was passieren?"

Mac grinste und zuckte die Schultern. Dann beugte er sich vor, griff unter Stephens Kinn und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Der Arzt schloss die Augen und griff mit der Hand hinter Macs Kopf. Dann kam er einen Schritt näher und kuschelte sich an den Oberkörper seines Freundes. Stephen stöhnte und beugte sich noch weiter nach vorn, so dass Mac das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dem Rücken auf dem abgeräumten Tisch landete.

„Vorsicht," sagte der Cop leise. Er grinste und schlang seine Arme um Stephens Schultern, um ihn näher an sich heran zu ziehen. Mac hob den Kopf ein bißchen und gab seinem Freund einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss.

„Weißt du, was ich jetzt gerne machen würde," flüsterte Taylor und ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf den Tisch sinken.

Stephen grinste und stützte sich mit den Handflächen, die er links und rechts neben Macs Brustkorb absetzte, auf dem Tisch ab. Er gab ihm einen Zungenkuss. „So wie du hier liegst, kann ich mir das ganz gut vorstellen."

Mac grinste und begann den Hosenknopf zu öffnen, doch Stephen stand auf und griff nach seiner Hand. Der Cop stutzte und sah auf. „Was ist?"

„Ich kann das jetzt nicht, Mac," sagte Stephen und zog seinen Freund hoch, so dass er wieder auf dem Tisch saß. „Sorry!"

Taylor stützte sich mit den Handflächen auf der Tischplatte ab und seufzte.

„Ist schon okay," erwiderte der Cop, stand auf und machte den oberen Knopf seiner blauen Jeans wieder zu. Dann sah er kurz in die Lobby und wieder seinen Freund an. „Ich wollte ja eh fahren."

Mac trat aus der Küche hinaus und drehte sich dann noch mal um.

„Aber," begann er und hob den Zeigefinger. „Wieso machst du mich erst heiß und willst dann nicht? Und sag mir jetzt nicht es ist, weil die Kinder oben sind. Das nehm ich dir nicht ab, Stephen."

Der Arzt ging auf ihn zu und begleitete ihn durch die Lobby und an die Haustür. „Ich muss die ganze Zeit an diese Scheiße mit dem Auto denken. Wenn von links oder rechts ein anderer Wagen gekommen wär, der etwas mehr Speed gehabt hätte, dann ... wärs das jetzt gewesen. Ich meine, er hätte tot sein können und das ist ihm nicht ganz klar, denke ich."

Er strich sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und stöhnte.

Mac nahm ihn in den Arm und legte sein Kinn auf Stephens Schulter. „Ich denke, du wirst ihm das Morgen mehr als klar machen, Schatz. ... Ich lass den Wagen hier, okay und geh zu Fuß."

Stephen löste sich wieder und nickte. Mac fuhr fort. „Ich hab ja Morgen frei und brauche ihn nicht, also, wenn du Morgen irgendwo hin musst, dann nimm ihn dir."

Mac griff in seine Hosentasche und holte seinen Schlüsselbund heraus. Dann löste er seinen Autoschlüssel und legte ihn auf den Sekretär.

Stephen nickte. „Danke, Schatz. Ich ruf dich an, wenn hier wieder alles normal läuft."

„Ja, mach das. Ich liebe dich."

Der Ermittler drückte seinem Freund noch mal einen Kuss auf den Mund und öffnete die Tür.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mac," sagte Stephen und sah Mac nach, wie er die Veranda hinunter trat, über die Einfahrt lief und dann die Straßenseite wechselte.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2: **Also, wenn man Stephen kennt und vor allem aus den längeren und späteren Kapiteln, dann ist er echt noch ruhig geblieben oder? :) Der schöne BMW *heul*, aber er wird ja repariert und dann ist er so gut wie neu! Im folgenden Kapitel bekommt David dann die Konsequenzen für sein unüberlegtes und dummes Handeln zu spüren ... Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	4. Stress

**AN:** Und schon geht es weiter und ans _Eingemachte_ :) Viel Spass!

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

**Warning:** Dieses Kapitel enthält spanking! Don't like, so don't read, please!

Zum Kapitel:  
Alex geht campen und David hat am Abend eine schmerzhafte Diskussion übers Autofahren mit seinem Vater!

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen gegen halb zehn stand Stephen in seiner schwarzen Lieblingsjeans und einem schwarzen Hemd bekleidet in seiner Praxis, schloss seinen Koffer und stellte ihn in die Lobby. Sein Pager hatte vor einer viertel Stunde gepiept und er hatte im Forest Hills zurückgerufen. Er musste heute arbeiten, wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag bis zum Abend. Stephen fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht danach, denn er hatte sehr schlecht geschlafen und war schon seit fast drei Stunden wach.

Um neun Uhr war Alex heruntergekommen und hatte seine Campingausrüstung in die Lobby gestellt. Dann hatte Stephen mit ihm gefrühstückt - das zweite Mal an diesem Morgen - und den Tisch für David gedeckt, der aber sehr wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Stunden schlafen würde.

Connors ging wieder in die Küche und trank seinen Kaffee aus. Die Tasse spülte er, stellte sie wieder in den Schrank und sah auf die Uhr an der Wand. Er musste los. Schnell ging er durch die Lobby und lief die Wendeltreppe hoch in den ersten Stock.

Zuerst ging er zu Alex Zimmer, klopfte und trat ein. Sein Sohn stand in seinem Zimmer und stopfte sich seinen Haustürschlüssel in die Jeanstasche.

„He," sagte der 16-Jährige und nahm seine schwarze Jacke vom Bett.

„He," erwiderte Stephen müde und sah sich kurz um. „Ich muss leider ins Krankenhaus. ... Hast du das Rost und den Grill eingepackt?"

„Jup," sagte Alex und zog sich schnell die Jacke an. „Ich hab alles!"

Stephen sah ihn etwas überrascht an. „Wieso ziehst du dich jetzt schon an, ich denke die kommen erst gegen elf? Oder hab ich was verpasst?"

„Äh, nein," sagte der Junge und griff nach seiner Brieftasche, die auf dem Schreibtisch lag. „Wir wollen doch schon etwas früher fahren, um einen richtig guten Platz für die Zelte zu erwischen. Ich habe gehört, dass es gegen Mittag immer schon etwas voller ist und deshalb fahren wir jetzt schon. Außerdem müssen wir das Motorrad noch abholen."

Stephen nickte verstehend. „Okay. ... Warte mal, wieso abholen? Ich denke Sam bringt es mit?"

„Ja. Aber er hat es bei einem Kumpel geparkt und da vergessen, also müssen wir es noch von da abholen."

Stephen starrte ihn etwas ungläubig an. „Du belügst mich doch nicht, oder?"

„Nein, Dad," sagte Alex schnell und sah auf seine Armbanduhr.

Stephen stöhnte. „Okay. Also, denk dran was wir vereinbart hatten: Du steigst nicht auf die Maschine!"

Alex nickte stumm, doch in seinem Kopf schwirrten andere Gedanken herum, die er besser nicht laut aussprach, außer er wollte schon vorher eine Tracht Prügel riskieren.

Connors war mit dem Nicken scheinbar nicht zufrieden. Er ging einen Schritt auf Alex zu und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ist das klar, Alex," sagte er ruhig. „Du setzt dich nicht auf das Motorrad!"

„Ja, Sir. ... Ist klar, Dad!"

Stephen nickte und ging auf die offen stehende Tür zu. „Gut. Dann viel Spaß und bis Morgen Abend!"

„Danke, Dad! Bis Morgen! Ich rufe an, wenn was ist!"

„Das will ich doch hoffen!"

Stephen trat aus dem Zimmer hinaus auf den Flur, wandte sich nach rechts und klopfte wieder an eine Tür – diesmal bei David.

Fünf Minuten später trat er aus Davids Zimmer, ließ die Tür offen und sprang die Treppe hinunter. Stephen hatte sich von David verabschiedet und ihm eingetrichtert, dass er heute auf keinen Fall das Haus verlassen sollte. Wenn Stephen später wieder kommen würde, würden sie zu Fred rübergehen und danach ein ernstes Gespräch im Wohnzimmer führen. Worauf David sicher ganz und gar nicht scharf war, doch Stephen hatte diesmal kein Erbarmen und das würde David heute Abend zu spüren bekommen.

Stephen schnappte sich die Schlüssel von Macs schwarzem Escalade, nahm seine Jacke und seinen Arztkoffer und verschwand aus dem Haus.

Draußen schien die Sonne auf Woodside herab. Der Arzt blinzelte, griff in die Innentasche seiner Jacke, zog seine Sonnenbrille heraus und setzte sie auf. Dann ging er über den Rasen und blieb stehen. Sein Blick fiel auf das geschlossene Garagentor hinter dem sich sein kaputter BMW befand. Er schüttelte den Kopf, nahm den Schlüssel, zielte auf den schwarzen Geländewagen und drückte den Knopf für die Zentralverriegelung.

Dann stieg er ein, warf seinen Koffer auf den Rücksitz, die Jacke auf den Beifahrersitz und schloss die Tür. Er grinste. Auf dem schwarzen Armaturenbrett stand das Blaulicht. Stephen verwarf den Gedanken doch schnell wieder, hob es hoch und setzte es auf die Fußmatte des Beifahrersitzes. Dann steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss und startete den Wagen.

Als er langsam vom Bürgersteig und auf die Straße rollte, sah er Fred Miller, der in seiner Einfahrt stand und ihm zu winkte.

_Oh nein! _

Der Arzt hielt mitten auf der Jefferson und ließ das Beifahrerfenster herunter.

Fred kam auf den Wagen zu und lehnte sich durch das Fenster in das Innere. „He, Stephen. Wie geht's David?"

„Ganz gut," antwortete der Arzt und sah auf seine Armbanduhr und seinem Nachbarn zu signalisieren, dass er los musste.

Doch Fred fuhr fort. „Ich hab hier den Kostenvoranschlag für meinen Wagen."

_Was? War er etwa heute Morgen schon in der Werkstatt gewesen? Wie ich diesen Kerl hasse ... _

„Okay, Fred." Stephen griff nach dem gelben Blatt Papier, das Fred ihm hin hielt und las es sich kurz durch. Seine Augen weiteten sich. „WAS? 300 Dollar für eine Stoßstange und eine eingedellte Front und Schnauze? Bei welcher Werkstatt warst du denn?"

„Die in der North-Street," antwortete Miller und zog sich aus dem Fenster zurück.

Connors stöhnte. Die große Werkstatt in der North-Street war sehr modern und leider auch sehr teuer! „Okay. ... Fred, ich muss zur Arbeit. David und ich kommen heute Abend rüber, okay? Ich denke so gegen halb neun."

Fred nickte. „Schon gut, Stephen. Bis nachher."

Er klopfte mit der Hand auf das Dach des Dienstwagens und Stephen ließ das Fenster wieder nach oben. Dann legte er den gelben Kostenvoranschlag auf seine Jacke, richtete seine Brille und gab Gas.

Fred grinste, sah dem fliehenden Escalade hinterher, der um die nächste Ecke verschwand und ging wieder in sein Haus.

Knapp zehn Stunden später parkte Stephen Macs Wagen in der Einfahrt seines Hauses. Als er den Motor ausmachte, legte er die Hände auf das Lenkrad und die Stirn auf die Hände. Er atmete tief durch. Stephen war müde und genervt. Heute hatten ihn _alle_ genervt – die Schwestern, seine Assistenzärzte, die Patienten, einfach alle! Er hob den Kopf an, nahm eine Hand vom Lenkrad und griff nach seiner Jacke und dem gelben Blatt Papier.

Dann stieg er aus, ging einmal um das Auto herum, öffnete die Beifahrertür und schnappte sich seinen Koffer. Nachdem er in seinen Briefkasten geschaut hatte, klemmte er sich zwei Rechnungen zwischen die Zähne, öffnete seine Haustür und trat ein.

Er hängte seine Jacke an den Kleiderhaken, stellte seinen Koffer vor seiner Praxis ab und ging wieder in die Lobby. Dort nahm er den silbernen Brieföffner vom Sekretär und öffnete den ersten Brief.

_Rechnung Nummer Eins ..._

Als er nach dem zweiten Brief greifen wollte, klingelte das Telefon. Stephen rollte genervt mit den Augen. Schnell ging er ins Wohnzimmer, nahm das schwarze schnurlose Telefon von der Ladestation und meldete sich genervt. „Connors!"

„_He, Onkel! ... Bitte nicht so gereizt, ich bin's nur!"_

„Brian," rief Stephen in den Hörer und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Lobby. „Wie geht's dir und Justin? Ist in Pittsburgh alles okay?"

„_Ja, es läuft alles normal," _sagte Brian. _„Ich hab gelesen Jemand aus der Familie heiratet?"_

Der Arzt grinste. „Ja, hab ich auch gehört! Könnt ihr kommen?"

In diesem Moment hörte er ein Knarren und sah in die Lobby. David stand auf der Treppe und sah zu ihm hinüber. Er trug blaue Jeans und einen Pullover. Doch als er seinen Dad am Telefon sah, machte er sofort kehrt, um wieder nach oben zu verschwinden. Stephen nahm schnell das Telefon vom Ohr.

„HE," rief er laut genug, damit sein Sohn sich umdrehte. „Komm her und zieh dir die Schuhe an. Wir gehen rüber zu Fred!"

David gehorchte sofort und kam die Treppe hinunter. Dann nahm er seine Turnschuhe vom Boden und schlüpfte hinein. Der Junge setzte sich auf die unterste Stufe und beobachtete seinen Dad.

Während er mit seinem Neffen telefonierte, ging Stephen langsam im Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

„Brian, wie sieht es aus. ... Wollt ihr auch bei uns übernachten? Ich meine, ihr müsst euch ja kein Hotel nehmen! Und den Platz habe ich ja. Bei Mac kann auch noch Jemand schlafen ..."

„_Ja, ich denke schon, Stephen. Danke,"_ sagte Brian. _„Was kann man euch denn mitbringen?"_

Stephen überlegte, während er langsam von Fenster zu Fenster ging und die Rollos aus hellem Bambus hinunter ließ. „Ehm, Brian wir brauchen nichts, wirklich!"

Nachdem er genug Privatsphäre geschaffen hatte, öffnete er die Schiebetür zu seiner Praxis und trat ein. David beobachtete ihn immer noch. Der Junge konnte sich sehr gut denken, was sein Dad gerade machte und ... es gefiel ihm nicht! David konnte die Glastür der Vitrine hören, die geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Stephen kam wieder aus der Praxis, das Telefon unter dem Kinn eingeklemmt, in der rechten Hand eine Packung mit Wattestücken, eine Flasche mit einer braunen Flüssigkeit und eine kleine Tüte mit einem sterilen Paar Latexhandschuhe. Mit der anderen Hand schloss Connors die Schiebtür wieder. Dann ging er um das Sofa herum und legte alles auf dem Tisch ab.

Langsam spazierte er wieder in Richtung Lobby, drehte sich um und schaltete das Licht im Wohnzimmer aus. Dann hörte er hinter sich ein Geräusch.

Als er sich umdrehte, sah er David, der aufgestanden war und bittend auf das Telefon zeigte.

Stephen nickte ihm zu. „Brian! Dein Cousin will dich kurz sprechen. Ja! Viele Grüße an Justin. ... Ja ... Bis dann, Brian!"

David ging zwei Schritte auf seinen Dad zu und Stephen reichte ihm das Telefon. „Ich geh kurz auf die Toilette und dann gehen wir, okay? Also fass dich kurz!"

David nickte und Stephen verschwand auf dem Gäste-WC.

„He, Brian, ich bin`s," rief David in den Hörer und ging in die Küche. „Wie geht's euch so?"

„_Gut, David. Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung? Stephen hört sich etwas gereizt an."_

David stöhnte. „Äh, ja, das ist er auch. Ich habe heute den BMW vor ein anderes Auto _gesetzt_."

„_Ach du Scheiße!"_ Brian fing an zu lachen. _„Wieso machst du so was bescheuertes? Sogar ich weiß, dass er sehr an dem Wagen hängt. Ich würde mich nicht mal dran lehnen, ohne ihn vorher zu fragen."_

In diesem Moment hörte David die Klospülung. Er spähte vorsichtig aus der Küche hinaus in die Lobby.

„Ich wollte ihn nur mal kurz aus der Garage fahren. Das ist alles, Brian," flüsterte David leise. „Und jetzt ... na ja... ist er extrem angepisst und-" David lauschte kurz seinem Gesprächspartner. „Nein," antwortete er dann seufzend. „Nein, hat er noch nicht, aber, ... sagen wir so, wir sind kurz davor. Ja!"

In diesem Moment hörte er ein Räuspern hinter sich. David wusste, dass er jetzt besser Schluss machen sollte.

„Brian? Wir gehen jetzt rüber zu Fred. ... Ja, dem ich in den Mercedes gefahren bin. ... Gut, bis dann."

David legte auf und warf das Telefon auf den Tisch. Dann ging er mit seinem Dad an die Haustür, öffnete und trat auf die Veranda.

Stephen schloss die Tür wieder, steckte seinen Schlüssel in die Hosentasche und ging mit David im Schlepptau über die Straße. Fred musste sie schon gesehen haben, denn er öffnete die Haustür und trat hinaus. „He, Connors!"

Stephen grüßte zurück und ging zu der geschlossenen Garage. Fred öffnete und schob das Tor mit einem lauten Krachen hoch. Die Garage war nicht mehr die Neuste. Stephen ging langsam auf den roten Mercedes zu. „Oh, nein."

Jetzt wusste er, warum es _300 Dollar_ kosten würde!

David schluckte und hielt sich im Hintergrund.

Stephen begutachtete den Schaden: Zwei kaputte Frontscheinwerfer, massive Lackabsplitterungen, die Stoßstange hing nur noch an einem _Draht_ ... und der Stern fehlte!

_Hoffentlich sieht meiner besser aus_, dachte der Chirurg und räusperte sich, um Davids Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Der Junge verstand den Wink und kam näher.

„Hast du Fred nicht was zu sagen?"

David sagte zunächst nichts. Er starrte immer noch auf den kaputten Mercedes vor ihm.

_Ich bin doch gar nicht so schnell gefahren, oder? Verdammter Mist! Dad bringt mich um!_

„Entschuldige, Fred," stammelte David leise. „Tut mir leid, ehrlich. Ich hab das Gas mit der Bremse verwechselt, glaube ich."

Dann schielte er zu seinem Vater hinüber, ob er die Entschuldigung so akzeptierte. Stephen versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Er sah ihn an und dann wieder Fred, der nickte.

„Okay. Ich hoffe nur, dass das, das einzige Mal war. Sonst müssen wir, wenn du noch mal so einen Mist baust, doch die Cops rufen, fürchte ich."

Stephen biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er war wirklich sehr froh, dass sie das Ganze unter der Hand regeln konnten und Fred keine Anzeige erstatten würde. Der Arzt wandte sich von dem Wagen ab. „Fred, gib mir die Rechnung, wenn du sie hast, dann schreib ich dir einen Scheck, okay?"

„Klar," sagte der Mann und schloss die Garage wieder. „Ich werde ihn am Montag reparieren lassen, die hatten heute keinen Termin mehr frei."

Der Arzt nickte und packte David im Nacken. „Na, los! Wir gehen. Gute Nacht, Fred."

Miller nickte nur und verschwand wieder in seinem Haus.

Ein paar Sekunden später stand Stephen in _seiner_ Garage und inspizierte akribisch seinen BMW. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er fast etwas schlimmer aus sah als Freds Wagen. David stand abwartend an der Zwischentür. Er hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl.

„Geh ins Wohnzimmer," befahl sein Vater plötzlich und kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

David sah ihn ängstlich an, gehorchte und öffnete die Tür. Stephen warf noch einmal einen letzten Blick auf das Auto, bevor er ihm ins Haus folgte und die Zwischentür wütend zu warf. David schaltete das Licht im Wohnzimmer an und ging langsam die drei Holzstufen hinunter in den Raum. Er stöhnte. Doch dann hörte er hinter sich schon Schritte und drehte sich um.

„Dad! Es tut mir echt leid."

„Setzten!"

David setzte sich, ohne etwas zu sagen, auf das rechte Sofa und bereitete sich auf die Standpauke vor, die jetzt kommen würde. Und er wusste, dass er sie verdient hatte!

Stephen ließ sich auf dem anderen Sofa nieder, so dass er seinen Sohn ansehen konnte. In der Hand hielt er den Kostenvoranschlag. „Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen, mein Auto aus der Garage zu fahren?"

David schluckte nervös. „Ich wollte ihn nur kurz raussetzen und dann wieder rein."

„Du bist aber noch nie Auto gefahren, David," sagte der Mann wütend. „Du bist verdammt noch mal erst fünfzehn Jahre alt! Was ist passiert? Hast du die Pedale verwechselt?"

Der Junge nickte nervös.

Stephen fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. „Scheiße!"

„Was wäre gewesen, wenn in dem Moment ein anderes Auto um die Ecke gekommen wär und dich erst zu spät gesehen hätte? Oder wenn der Fahrer betrunken gewesen wär? He!"

David sagte nichts.

„ICH HÄTTE DICH VON DER STRASSE KRATZEN KÖNNEN! DAS WÄR PASSIERT! KANNST DU DIR VORSTELLEN, WAS FÜR EINEN SCHOCK ICH GEKRIEGT HABE, ALS ES DRAUSSEN GEKNALLT HAT UND ICH UNSER AUTO GESEHEN HABE!"

Der Junge zuckte zusammen. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht.

„Hier," sagte Stephen dann etwas ruhiger, stand auf und warf David das gelbe Blatt Papier auf den Schoß. „Das sind 300 Dollar! ... Rechne noch mal 350 bis 400 dazu für meinen Wagen! Das sind über 600 Dollar, für einmal kurz_ raussetzen _und wieder zurück. Scheiße!"

Stephen versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen und drehte sich von David weg. Er stöhnte genervt.

Nach einer Minute des Schweigens, doch David kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, sah er David endlich wieder an. „Du wirst deinen Führerschein nicht mit 16 machen, verstanden? Erst mit 17 und das ist mein Ernst!"

David sah auf seine Hände und schwieg.

„Steh auf," befahl Stephen und machte einen Schritt auf den Schrank zu. David schluckte, doch er folgte der Aufforderung sofort, denn er wusste, dass Ungehorsam eine Erhöhung der Strafe nach sich zog. Der Arzt seufzte tief. „Wieso demoliert ihr immer so teure Autos?"

Stephen öffnete die Knöpfe an seinen Ärmeln und krempelte sie bis über die Ellbogen, damit er sich bei der folgenden Aktion keine Naht aufreißen würde. Er ging ganz um das Sofa herum, auf dem sein Junge gesessen hatte und öffnete den dunkelbraunen Holzschrank. Dann warf er einen Blick auf David. „Hosen runter."

Sein Sohn kam näher und stellte sich an die Rückenlehne des Sofas. Dann begann er den oberen Knopf seiner Jeans zu öffnen und den Reißverschluss. Er starrte auf den Schrank. _Nicht den Stock! Bitte! _Doch seine stillen Gebete wurden diesmal nicht erhört ...

Der Arzt drehte sich um, in der einen Hand hatte er den Stock und mit der anderen schloss er die Schranktür, die er mit dem großen Schlüssel verriegelte.

David hatte sich die Jeans bis an die Knie gezogen und hielt nun inne. In seinen Augen sah Stephen Angst, Traurigkeit und Reue.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen und Stephen fand wieder mal, dass sein Sohn verdammt jung aussah, wenn er ihn so betrachtete.

Allerdings durfte ihn das nicht davon abhalten, seine väterlichen Pflichten zu tun! Stephen ging mit zwei großen Schritten um ihn herum, streckte die freie Hand aus und streichelte ihm sanft über das braune Haar. „Mach weiter bitte," sagte der Arzt leise und nahm dann den Stock mit der rechten Hand am Ende. „Ich kann heute Abend auf so ein Theater verzichten, okay!"

Sein Junge stöhnte leise und dachte weiter hin seine Möglichkeiten durch, während er beide Daumen seitlich in das Gummiband der schwarzen Boxershorts steckte. Und _wieder_ wartete er. Seine bittenden Augen suchten seinen Vater. David schluckte. „Dad, können wir nicht b-"

„Nein," erwiderte Connors genervt und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatten genug geredet! Jetzt war es an der Zeit für David die Konsequenzen zu tragen.

„Was habe ich dir vor ein paar Sekunden gesagt? Runter mit der Shorts, David! Oder muss ich nachhelfen?"

„Nein, Sir," gab David leise, fast flüsternd zurück und entledigte sich dann doch der Boxershorts. Seine Finger zogen sie bis unter den Po und David beugte sich über die Sofalehne. Er verschränkte die Arme am unteren Ende der Lehne und senkte die Stirn darauf. Sehen konnte er jetzt nichts mehr, nur noch hören und vor allem _spüren_, was sein Dad tat. Stephen ließ den Stock in der Hand kreisen und entschied sich dann doch erst mal anders. Er legte ihn an die Sofalehne, positionierte sich links von seinem Sohn.

„Sehr schade, aber mit deiner kleinen Einlage von gerade eben, hast du dir eine Aufwärmrunde verdient ..."

David stöhnte auf und Stephen fackelte nicht lange. Sanft legte er seine linke Hand auf den Rücken seines Sohnes und holte mit der Rechten weit aus.

Als Dr. Connors das erste Mal traf, zischte David laut auf und zuckte nach vorn. Dann noch einer und der nächste. Beide fielen um einiges härter aus, als der erste Hieb mit der flachen Hand.

Langsam begann sich ein pochender Schmerz auszubreiten, der sich im Laufe der Strafe noch um einiges steigern würde. David stöhnte, zuckte und musste sich jetzt schon zusammen reißen nicht mit der Hand nach hinten zu fassen. Jedes Mal hörte David erst das Klatschen und eine Sekunde später schoss der beißende Schmerz durch seinen Körper.

Stephen spürte, dass sein Sohn verkrampft war, doch er gab ihm noch zehn weitere. David würde sich das nächste Mal gut überlegen, ob er vorher eine Show abziehen wollte oder nicht. Nach dem 15. griff der Arzt einmal über seinen Sohn hinweg und nach dem Stock.

Er nahm seine Hand von Davids Rücken und trat einen kleinen Schritt weg. Der Mann schüttelte kurz den Kopf, holte dann weit aus und ließ das Holz auf das ungeschützten Hinterteil krachen. Sein Sohn riss das Gesicht aus den Ärmeln des Pullovers und schrie auf.

Stephen hatte sich bereits überlegt, wieviele er ihm geben würde und nahm den Stock wieder nach hinten. Der zweite Hieb, der auf der selben Stelle traf, brachte David dazu seinen Dad anzubetteln, er solle aufhören. Stephen quittierte diese Aktion mit sehr viel Mißfallen. Die Schläge wurden ein wenig härter und David musste die Lippen aufeinander pressen um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. 12 … 17.

Beide Connors zählten in Gedanken mit und Stephen war der Ansicht, dass 25 diesmal ausreichen würden. Die letzten fünf zog er noch etwas härter durch und David begann los zu heulen und zitterte. Die Tränen durchnässten seine Ärmel und das Kissen auf das er seinen Kopf gedrückt hatte.

Stephen schloss den Stock weg und nahm seinen Jüngsten dann liebevoll in die Arme. Seine rechte Hand legte er auf Davids braunes Haar, während sein Sohn das Gesicht in die Schulter seines Vaters drückte und sich an ihn klammerte. Stephen versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Sch … ist ja gut," flüsterte er leise. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, David. Beruhig dich jetzt …"

Das Zittern und Schluchzen wurde schwächer und Stephen kraulte ihm den Rücken.

„E … es tut mir … mir leid, Dad, wirklich," stammelte der Junge schluckend.

„Das weiss ich," flüsterte der Arzt leise und drückte dann seinen Jungen sanft von sich weg, bis er ihm in die verweinten Augen sehen konnte. „Du wirst dich nie wieder hinter das Steuer meines Wagens setzen, wenn ich nicht dabei bin! Hast du mich verstanden mein Sohn?"

Nicken. „Ja, Sir. Ich hab verstanden."

Jetzt war es der Arzt, der nickte und ihm noch eimal über den Kopf strich.

„Sehr gut," gab Stephen zurück und lächelte leicht. „Ab rauf mit dir und ins Bett, ich komme gleich."

David wandte sich um, nahm mit der einen Hand seine Jeans, die er über die Beine zog. Dann griff er in die Boxershorts und die Jeans um sie oben zu halten, aber so das Anziehen zu vermeiden und taumelte aus dem Wohnzimmer und die Treppe hinauf.

Stephen schüttelte abermals den Kopf, als er nach der medizinischen Ausrüstung griff, die er sich zurecht gelegt hatte und dann durch das Zimmer ging.

_Hoffentlich macht Alex keinen Mist und kommt gesund zurück ..._

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2: **Tja David, hat sich das gelohnt? Für einmal raus- und wieder reinsetzten des Wagens von Daddy? *seufz* Ich glaube nicht :( Und Fred ist auch doof, dass der extra in die teure Werkstatt fährt! Im nächsten Kapitel schauen wir mal was der andere Connors Sohn während des Campingtrips so macht! Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	5. Motorcross

**AN:** So und hier das letzte Update für den heutigen Tag! Viel Spass!

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Alex hat Spass mit seinen Kumpels und dann gibt er dem Gruppenzwang doch nach ... und auch bei Stephen zu Haus läuft nicht alles glatt!

* * *

Am nächsten Tag war lautes, grelles Donnern zu hören und das durch die dichten Bäume des kleinen Wäldchens hindurch über die Wiesen des Forestpark drang. Auf einer Lichtung, von der ein kleiner Pfad in den Wald führte, standen drei grüne Zelte in einem Halbkreis. In der Mitte war eine erloschene Feuerstelle mit grauen Felsbrocken eingefasst, über der ein schmutziges Rost hing. Daneben lag ein großer Baumstamm, auf dem eine karierte Decke lag und ein Taschenmesser.

Das Donnern kam von einer Motorcrossmaschine, auf der ein Junge saß und das weiß-blaue Motorrad an diesem sonnigen Sonntagmittag über einen großen Erdhügel lenkte. Sam, Alex' Freund, fuhr sehr schnell und eine Menge Dreck und Staub wurden aufgewirbelt. Auf einer Seite der provisorischen Strecke standen Frank, Luke, Thomas und Alex und sahen ihm dabei zu, wie er gekonnt alles aus seiner Maschine herausholte.

„HE, SAM," rief der blonde Thomas und hielt seine Hände an den Mund, damit sein Freund ihn durch den Lärm hindurch besser verstehen konnte. „WIR SIND DRAN! KOMM ZURÜCK!"

Sam hatte das Rufen gehört und bremste vorsichtig ab. Dann wendete er einmal und kam über den Hügel geschossen. Als er vor der Clique zum Stehen kam, machte er die Maschine aus und stieg grinsend ab.

„Das Ding ist echt spitze!"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist ohne Helm gefahren?"

Sam sah ihn etwas erstaunt an. „Ja, wieso? Ich weiß was ich mache und außerdem ist dann das ganze Feeling weg! Komm Alex, du bist dran."

Der Junge hielt die _Kawasaki KX125_ an dem linken Lenker fest und wies mit der anderen auf den blauen Sitz. Dann sah er Alex an, der neben seinen Freunden stand, auf die Maschine sah und sich nicht rührte. „Du hast keinen Helm und keine Schutzkleidung?"

„Mann, Alex! Stell dich nicht so an! ... Komm schon, es beißt nicht," sagte Thomas vorwurfsvoll und begann zu grinsen.

Alex wurde langsam wütend.

„Ich darf nicht, okay," rief er und warf deprimiert die Hände in die Luft. „Mein Dad hat mir verboten auf das Ding zu steigen und deshalb mach ich es nicht!"

Die anderen sahen ihn etwas ungläubig an.

„Was," lachte Frank. „Dein Dad hat dir verboten zu fahren? Siehst du deinen Dad hier irgendwo, Alex? Jetzt komm schon! Oder willst du immer der _Loser_ sein?"

Das hatte gesessen!

Alex stand da und nahm die Hände aus den Taschen seiner Jeans. Das _Loser _konnte der Junge nicht auf sich sitzen lassen!

Entschlossen ging er auf Sam zu und nahm ihm den Lenker aus der Hand. Dann drehte er die Kawasaki einmal herum, so dass die Nase in Richtung des Hügels zeigte, den Sam vor ein paar Minuten überquert hatte. Eigentlich hätte er ganz gerne wenigstens einen Helm ...

_Aber es muss auch so gehen! _

Alex ließ sich schnell alles erklären, wo das Gas und wo die Bremse war und was er bei der Auffahrt des Hügels, der vor ihm lag, beachten musste. Seine Freunde gingen ein paar Schritte von der Piste zurück, um ihm genug Platz zu lassen, falls das Bike ausbrechen würde. Alex ließ sich auf dem harten Sitz nieder. Dann umfasste er mit beiden Händen den Lenker, stand auf und betätigte mit dem rechten Fuß den Kickstarter.

Der Motor brummte und die Maschine machte einen Satz vorwärts in Richtung Hügel.

Alex fuhr an, schaltete dann höher und übersprang den Hügel in einem Satz, den sich sein Kumpel Sam vorher hochgekämpft hatte. Den Applaus und die aufmunternden Pfiffe seiner Freunde hörte er jedoch nicht mehr, denn er raste ungebremst den Hügel hinunter und auf die dichten Bäume zu, die an der Strecke standen.

Panisch versuchte er zu bremsen, doch es tat sich nichts und die Kawasaki raste ungebremst in die hohen Bäume und Büsche. Es knackte und knarrte um ihn herum. Er verlor das Bike unter sich, das sich selbstständig gemacht hatte und kam hart auf dem Waldboden auf. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich. Alex sah nur noch Bäume und dann verlor er das Bewusstsein ...

Er konnte seinen Namen hören. Rufe. Stimmen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und blickte sich um. Alex blinzelte. Er sah Bäume und Sträucher und seine Freunde, die um ihn herum standen und ihn anstarrten.

_Meine Freunde? Was machen die denn alle hier? Und ... Was ist passiert?_

Er hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen und ihm war übel. Er sah Sam an, der sich hin gekniet hatte und freundschaftlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Sam, was ist denn passiert?"

Sein Kumpel nahm die Hand wieder weg. „Du hattest einen kleinen Unfall, Alex. Das Motorrad ist ausgebrochen und du bist hier in die Bäume gekracht. Du wärst vielleicht besser doch nicht gefahren!"

_Scheiße, das sagt er mir jetzt! _

Dann hatte der Junge noch einen anderen Gedanken. _Oh, nein! Dad bringt mich um, wenn er das rauskriegt! Ich muss mir was einfallen lassen!_

Ganz langsam setzte Alex sich auf und sah sich um. Die Maschine lag etwa zehn Meter vor ihm zwischen den Bäumen. Er konnte leider nicht genau sehen, wie beschädigt sie war, doch sie konnte nicht gut aussehen, das war klar.

Thomas beugte sich über ihn. „Los komm, wir versuchen es noch mal!"

Alex griff nach seiner Hand, um sich auf die Füße zu ziehen, doch als er sich aufrichtete durchzog ein brennender Schmerz sein rechtes Bein – genauer gesagt den Oberschenkel. Connors hob das verletzte Bein an, um sich auf dem gesunden Bein zu halten.

Dann griff er panisch nach der Schulter von Sam. „Scheiße! Tut das weh!"

„Was ist los," fragte Luke, der jüngste der Gruppe, gerade mal 14 Jahre und sah Alex erschrocken an.

„Ahh, mein Bein tut weh," antwortete er stöhnend und klammerte sich noch fester an Sams Schulter.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zurück fahren? Und dich in ein Krankenhaus bringen," überlegte Thomas, während Frank los ging, um die Kawasaki aus den Büschen zu ziehen.

In Woodside lag David auf dem Bauch in seinem Bett und versuchte ein Kreuzworträtsel zu lösen.

Langsam gingen ihm die Ideen aus und er hatte eigentlich auch gar keine Lust mehr. Er stand auf, ging zu seinem Fenster und sah hinaus in die Einfahrt. Die Sonne schien. Er öffnete das Fenster und sog die gute Luft ein.

„Vielleicht frage ich Dad, ob ich was raus gehen kann?"

Er schloss das Fenster wieder und öffnete die Tür seines Zimmers. Auf dem Flur sah er sich kurz um. „DAD?"

Er hörte nichts. Wollte er weggehen? Mit Mac vielleicht? Aber er hätte ihm doch Bescheid gesagt, oder? David sah im Bad nach und im Schlafzimmer.

_Okay, hier oben ist er nicht!_

Als der Junge die Treppe hinunterspazierte und in die Lobby trat, rief er noch einmal, diesmal etwas lauter und energischer. „DAD! WO BIST DU DENN!"

„DAVID! Wir sind im Garten!"

Der Junge nickte, ging dann in die Küche und betrat durch die Hintertür den großzügigen Garten.

Der Rasen war frisch gemäht worden. Ein paar Blumen standen auf der kleinen Terrasse. Zuerst sah er Mac, der auf einem Korbstuhl saß, die Beine auf einen hellen Holzhocker gelegt. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans, die er sich etwas hochgekrempelt hatte und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Seine Schuhe lagen neben dem Hocker. Neben dem Detective saß Stephen ebenfalls auf einem Korbstuhl. Er trug ein grünes Hemd, dessen Ärmel hochgekrempelt waren. Die hellblaue Jeans reichte ihm bis zu den Füßen, die auf denen seines Freundes auf dem Hocker lagen.

„He, David," grüßte Mac den Sohn seines Verlobten und kuschelte sich wieder in den Stuhl, dessen Lehne mit einem dicken beigen Kissen gepolstert war. David grüßte zurück und trat um den Cop herum, so dass er vor seinem Vater stand.

Stephen sah ihn fragend an. „Was gibt's?"

„Kann ich ... kann ich vor dem Haus was Basketball spielen, Dad? Ich meine ... wir fahren ja heute Abend erst, oder?"

_Wir ...fahren? Was hatten wir denn vor?_

Stephen sah kurz Mac an, dann wieder seinen Jungen. Doch dem Arzt wollte nichts einfallen ... „Okay, eine Stunde! Hast du verstanden?"

David nickte schnell und grinste. „Ja, klar! Danke, Dad!"

David trat wieder um den Stuhl herum, öffnete die weiße Hintertür und wollte gerade im Haus verschwinden, als sein Dad ihn zurück rief. „Eh, David!"

Er drehte sich fragend um und hielt sich mit der rechten Hand an dem Türknauf fest. „Was ist?"

„Hör zu, ich muss gleich noch mal ins Krankenhaus."

Vorsichtig beobachtete der Arzt jede Reaktion seines Kindes.

„Schon wieder," frage David verwirrt und verärgert. „Du hattest doch gestern erst Dienst!"

Stephen stöhnte. „Ja, ich weiß, aber die haben mich vor hin angepiept und es ist wohl sehr viel zu tun. Ein Kollege ist krank geworden und jetzt muss ich einspringen. Tut mir leid."

David sagte nichts. Doch sein Blicke sprachen Bände. Ihm war es ganz und gar nicht recht, dass sein Dad heute schon wieder arbeiten musste.

_Ausgerechnet heute!_

Sie hatten sich für heute eigentlich etwas vorgenommen, was Stephen wohl offensichtlich vergessen hatte.

„Dad, wir wollten doch in dieses neue Billardcafe! Du hast es versprochen!"

Bevor Stephen etwas dazu sagen konnte, war sein Sohn schon durch die Hintertür gestürmt und im Haus verschwunden.

„Scheiße," rief Stephen, während er von seinem Stuhl aufsprang und David hinter her ging.

Als er im Haus stand, sah er sich kurz um und warf einen flüchtigen Blick ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Sohn saß still auf dem Sofa. Scheinbar war die Wut über Stephens Vergesslichkeit größer, als die Schmerzen in seinem Hinterteil ... Er hatte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie gestützt und sein Kinn auf die Hände gelegt. Er saß da und starrte durch die Fenster nach draußen.

Stephen ging auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn.

„He," sagte der Arzt leise und legte einen Arm auf seine Schulter. „Es tut mir leid. Ich ... ich hab es total vergessen! Ich weiß, dass wir heute was zusammen machen wollten, aber ... der Job geht leider vor."

Ganz vorsichtig zog er den Jungen zu sich heran und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare. David reagierte nicht. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen für Stephen, dass er sauer war.

„David, komm schon," versuchte der Arzt es noch einmal und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Diesmal hob der Junge den Kopf und sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Wir hatten das seit einer Woche geplant und," begann Stephen langsam. „ ... Pass auf, weil ich heute schon wieder ins Krankenhaus muss, werde ich Morgen frei haben. Wir fahren Morgen nach der Schule, okay?"

David nickte langsam.

„Sollen wir alleine fahren oder Alex und Mac mitnehmen," fragte Stephen ruhig, obwohl er die Antwort bereits wusste.

David schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich will mit dir alleine fahren."

„Okay." Stephen stöhnte. „Tust du mir den Gefallen und sagst Mac, dass wir los müssen? Er bringt mich zum Krankenhaus, fährt dann nach Hause und holt mich heute Nachmittag wieder ab."

David stand auf. „Mach ich. ... Äh, Dad?"

Stephen sah ihn an. „Ja?"

Der Junge fuhr fort. „Was glaubst du wieviel die Reparatur von deinem Auto kosten wird?"

Stephen stand auf. „Keine Ahnung. Das gestern war nur eine Schätzung. Ich werde ihn Morgen Vormittag zur Werkstatt bringen und mir dann einen Kostenvoranschlag machen lassen. Wieviel du dazu gibst, werden wir dann sehen, okay?"

David nickte nachdenklich. Dann ging er durch die Küche und in den Garten, um den Verlobten seines Dads zu holen.

Nachdem sie das Motorrad auf dem Anhänger geladen und die Zelte abgebaut hatten, verluden Sam und Thomas die restliche Ausrüstung, während Alex zitternd auf dem Rücksitz von Sams grünem Jeep saß und sich den Kopf hielt.

Als sie fertig waren, stieg Sam auf den Fahrersitz und die anderen Jungs hinten ein. Langsam folgten sie einem Waldweg bis sie an einem Parkplatz des Forestparks vorbei kamen. Dort bogen sie ab.

„Okay," sagte Sam. „Das Forest Hills ist das nächste. Wir bringen dich da hin, Alex."

Der Junge saß stumm auf seinem Sitz. Er sah auf sein verletztes Bein, hatte die Hände um seinen Oberschenkel gelegt und biss die Zähne zusammen, um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Er war sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass nichts gebrochen war und er konnte kein Blut sehen, dass durch seine Jeans kam. Aber er hatte starke Schmerzen.

Nachdem sie auf den großen Parkplatz gefahren waren, stieg Sam aus und öffnete für Alex die Tür.

„Hör, zu," begann Sam langsam und unsicher, während Alex sich aus dem Wagen quälte. „Von hier schaffst du es doch alleine, oder?" Alex sah ihn verständnislos an. „Ehm, ich meine, falls dein Dad hier sein sollte, wird er sich ganz bestimmt nicht freuen, dass ich dich habe fahren lassen, obwohl er es dir verboten hat, oder?"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf und sah Richtung Eingang. „Nein, das wird er nicht!"

_Hoffentlich hat er heute keinen Dienst ..._

„Okay, dann sind wir mal weg," sagte Sam und stieg wieder in seinen Jeep. Alex sah ihm hinterher, als der Wagen über den Parkplatz fuhr, den Anhänger mit dem Motorrad hinter sich herziehend und dann aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Langsam setzte Alex einen Fuß vor den anderen – Richtung elektronische Schiebetür. Die Schmerzen waren im Wagen schlimmer geworden und er wusste noch immer nicht, was mit ihm passiert war. Wenn Alex ehrlich war, hatte er sich auch nicht getraut nach zu sehen oder seine Freunde nach sehen zu lassen.

Er trat durch die Schiebetür, über der _Emergency-Ambulance_ zu lesen war und wandte sich dann nach rechts. Es war voll hier. Überall saßen Menschen auf blauen Stühlen auf dem Flur und in den Wartezonen. Alex bewegte sich langsam vorwärts. Angestrengt sah er nach rechts und links. Er musste vorsichtig sein und durfte keinem Kollegen von seinem Dad über den Weg laufen. Als er kurz vor der runden Theke der Anmeldung war, kam plötzlich eine Schwester auf ihn zu. Er kannte sie nicht. „Entschuldigung, kann ich ihnen helfen?"

Auf ihrem Namensschild stand: _Schwester Amanda Watson. _Sie hatte braune Augen und dunkelbraunes Haar, das sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden hatte. Alex sah genauer hin, doch er kannte sie wirklich nicht. Vielleicht war sie neu?

„Ja, ich," begann der Junge stotternd und sah sich wieder panisch um. „Ich hatte einen Motorradunfall und habe mich am Bein verletzt. Wahrscheinlich war ein Baum im Weg."

Alex grinste und versuchte so Schwester Watson zu verunsichern, so dass sie nicht nach seinem Ausweis fragen würde.

Sie nickte. „Gut, einer unserer Ärzte wird in etwa fünf Minuten frei. Bitte nehmen sie einen Moment in der Wartezone Platz und füllen sie das Formular aus."

Alex nickte.

Sie ging zur Anmeldung, griff über die Theke und nahm ein blaues Klemmbrett aus Plastik und einen Stift in die Hand. Dann kam sie wieder zurück und übergab das Formular und einen Kugelschreiber an Alex, der beides in die Hand nahm und sich nach einem freien Stuhl in der Wartezone umsah.

Er stöhnte, als er sich die erste Seite durchlas. _Vorname, Name, Adresse, Versichertennummer usw. Oh nein! Vielleicht reichen Name und Adresse aus? _

Alex hatte sich bereits im Auto von Sam einen falschen Namen einfallen lassen, der ihn nicht mit seinem Dad in Verbindung bringen würde. Er nahm den Kugelschreiber und begann zu schreiben. Als er fertig war, gab er das Klemmbrett wieder Amanda Watson, die es entgegennahm und damit um die Ecke verschwand. Auf einmal hörte Alex eine ihm vertraute Stimme hinter sich. Er schluckte. Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf nach rechts, um über die anderen besetzten Stuhlreihen zu blicken.

Am Ende des Flurs konnte er Dr. Tom Callaghan sehen, der mit einem Kollegen sprach. Schnell drehte Alex sich wieder um und hoffte, dass Tom nicht der Arzt sein würde, der ihn untersuchte. Dann kam eine andere Schwester auf ihn zu und wies ihn an ihr zu folgen. Amanda war wahrscheinlich nur für die Anmeldung und die Verteilung der Formulare zuständig. Sie gingen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Dr. Callaghan und betraten eines der Untersuchungszimmer, das mit einer großen schwarzen _3_ auf der Tür gekennzeichnet war.

Oben an der Decke war eine eingefasste Neonröhre. Die Wände und die Decke waren weiß gestrichen und kahl. An der linken Wand stand ein weißer Schreibtisch mit einem kleinen Computer, einigen Notizzetteln und Stiften. Daneben stand ein schwarzes schnurloses Telefon auf der Ladestation. Unter dem Tisch waren einige Schubladen, in denen vermutlich Medikamente oder Untersuchungsgeräte lagerten. Die weiße Liege stand mitten im Raum. Ein weißer Beamer war auf einem kleinen Tisch mit Rollen neben der Tür bereitgestellt. Er warf wahrscheinlich Projektionen von Zahlen oder Buchstaben an die gegenüberliegende Wand, um das Sehvermögen zu testen. Ein schwarzer Hocker auf Rollen stand vor dem Fenster und zwei schwarze Besucherstühle neben der Tür.

„Setzten sie sich. Der Arzt kommt sofort. Einen Augenblick," sagte die blonde Schwester mit den grünen Augen freundlich und wies mit der rechten Hand auf die Liege. Alex nickte und setzte sich auf die Ecke. Er stöhnte und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und die Tür.

Wahrend Alex an seinen Fingern herumspielte und sich eine Erklärung für seinen Dad zurechtlegte, die er heute Abend hoffentlich schlucken würde, war die Schwester aus dem Raum verschwunden und hatte die Tür geschlossen.

_Hoffentlich ist Tom nicht der Arzt, der gleich die Tür rein kommt! Der würde fragen was passiert ist und dann sofort zu Hause anrufen. Ich könnte ihn bestimmt nicht davon abhalten. Dad hat mit allen hier bestimmt ein Abkommen, dass sie ihn anrufen sollen, falls David oder ich hier auftauchen._ Er stöhnte. _Was sag ich ihm am besten? Wie kann ich ihm das Humpeln erklären? Bin ich einen Berg runtergefallen? Aber dann würde man noch andere Verletzungen sehen. _

Als die Tür auf ging, blieb Alex stumm sitzen und rührte sich nicht. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Herz jeden Augenblick aufhören würde zu schlagen. Er sah ein paar geputzte Männerschuhe, die er sehr gut kannte.

_Ich bin so tot!_

Die Schuhe gehörten seinem Dad!

Stephen, in einem weißen Arztkittel gekleidet, war in das Formular vertieft, das auf einem Klemmbrett fixiert war. Er hatte noch nicht aufgesehen. Neben ihm stand die blonde Schwester und flüsterte ihm etwas zu, während er das Klemmbrett langsam sinken ließ.

Alex schluckte nervös. _Wenn ich mich nicht bewege, bemerkt er mich vielleicht nicht?_

„Okay, Mr. Knight, sie-" Doch der Satz blieb Stephen im Hals stecken, als er sich seinen Patienten auf der Liege an sah. _Alex? _Der Arzt konnte sehr schnell eins und eins zusammen zählen.„Was? Was ist mit dir passiert?"

Der Wutausbruch seines Dads ließ die Krankenschwester, die neben ihm stand, zusammen zucken. Stephen ging auf seinen Sohn zu und Alex versuchte so viel Platz zwischen ihnen zu schaffen, wie es in dem kleinen Raum möglich war. Der Junge rutschte weiter nach rechts und fiel von der Liege. Als er auf dem harten Boden landete, schrie Alex kurz auf und versuchte dann schnell wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Schwester Miller, die neben Stephen stand, sah kurz von Alex zu ihrem Chef. Ihr erstaunter und irritierter Blick zwang Stephen zu einer Erklärung. „Das ist mein Sohn, Alexander ... Schwester Miller, würden sie uns bitte allein lassen?"

„Natürlich, Doktor." Sie nickte, warf noch einmal einen Blick auf Alex, der sich mit einer Hand an der Liege festhielt, um sein verletztes Bein zu entlasten.

Nachdem die Schwester die Tür geschlossen hatte, warf Stephen noch einmal einen Blick auf das Formular und die falschen Daten, die sein Sohn eingetragen hatte. Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Dann warf er das Klemmbrett auf den Tisch. Es knallte laut, als es auf der Tischplatte aufschlug.

„Setzen, _Mr. Knight_!"

Alex schluckte nervös, ließ sich aber auf der Liege nieder und sah seinen Vater an. Seine Hand ruhte auf seinem verletzten Oberschenkel. Der Sturz von der Liege hatte ihm nicht gerade gut getan und die Schmerzen waren noch schlimmer als vor fünf Minuten.

Stephens Blick wurde eisig. Er kam auf Alex zu, ging um ihn herum und holte sich den Hocker auf Rollen. Dann setzte er sich, griff nach Alex' Hand und nahm sie vorsichtig von seiner Jeans. Doch Stephen konnte nichts sehen. Die _Wrangler-Jeans_ war noch intakt und es gab keine Löcher oder Ähnliches, sie war nur sehr verdreckt.

„Zieh die Hose aus," befahl er deshalb und stand wieder auf.

Alex stand langsam auf, öffnete die Jeans und zog sie langsam herunter. Stephen ging zum Waschbecken, wusch sich die Hände und zog sich dann ein paar neue Latexhandschuhe über die Hände. Er sah, dass Alex einige Schwierigkeiten hatte, seinem Befehl nach zu kommen. Der Mann ging auf ihn zu, packte dann beide Hosenbeine und zog ihm die Jeans aus. Er warf sie auf einen der Besucherstühle. Er wechselte die Handschuhe und studierte dann eingehend die Verletzungen.

Die Außenseite des Oberschenkel war blau. Er sah mehrere Blutergüsse und Prellungen. Vorsichtig strich er von oben mit zwei Fingern über die Schwellung. Alex zuckte, sagte aber nichts. Stephen nahm seine Hand weg, rollte mit dem Stuhl zum Schreibtisch und öffnete eine der Schubladen. Er wühlte kurz darin herum und schob sich mit den Füßen wieder zurück zu Alex. In der Hand hielt er eine Tube Salbe. Nachdem er die Schwellungen eingesalbt hatte, warf er die Tube wieder zurück in die Schublade. Dann packte Stephen zwei große Mullbinden aus und legte sie vorsichtig auf die Salbe.

„Okay," sagte er leise und nahm einen Verband aus einer anderen Schublade. „Steh auf!"

Alex folgte der Anweisung sofort. Stephen legte den Verband an und schloss ihn mit einem Metallklipp. Dann zog er sich die Handschuhe aus. „Es ist nichts gebrochen. Aber du hast eine große Schwellung und einige Prellungen, die dir noch ein paar Tage Probleme machen werden."

Alex sagte nichts dazu. Er setzte sich langsam auf die Liege und sah auf den Boden.

Stephen sah ihn direkt an. „Hast du noch an einer anderen Stelle Schmerzen?"

Keine Antwort.

„Alex? Red mit mir," versuchte es der Arzt der Unfallchirurgie. „Hast du Kopfschmerzen? Ist dir schlecht?"

Als er ein leises, schüchternes _Ja_ hörte, beugte er sich näher zu seinem Sohn hinunter. „Kopfschmerzen oder Übelkeit?"

Alex räusperte sich. „Beides."

„Scheiße ...!"

Stephen griff hinter sich und nahm eine kleine Lampe aus einer der Schubladen. Dann nahm er die linke Hand unter Alex Kinn und hob seinen kopf hoch. „Sieh mich an, okay?"

Alex tat was ihm gesagt wurde. Stephen knipste die Lampe an, nahm seine andere Hand und streckte den Zeigefinger hoch.

„Folg jetzt mit den Augen meinem Finger. Nur mit den Augen. Der Kopf bleibt wo er ist."

Connors leuchtete abwechselnd in beide Augen, während er seinen Zeigefinger langsam vor Alex Gesicht von links nach rechts bewegte.

_Die Pupillen zittern etwas, aber sie folgen der Bewegung, das ist gut ..._

Der Mann machte die Lampe aus und legte sie neben Alex auf die Liege.

„Wie schlecht ist dir," fragte Stephen dann und sah seinem Jungen direkt in die Augen. „Musst du kotzen?"

Alex schien kurz zu überlegen, doch dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „N ... nein. Noch nicht."

„Du sagst mir Bescheid, klar?"

Kopfnicken.

„Ich gebe dir was gegen die Übelkeit."

In diesem Moment atmete Alex heftiger und schneller. Er hielt sich den Bauch. „D ... Dad?"

Stephens Kopf ruckte herum. Dieser weinerliche Ton war alarmierend. „Warte ..."

Schnell sah er sich in dem Raum um und entdeckte den blauen, leeren Putzeimer, den die Putzkolonne des Krankenhauses hatte stehen lassen, neben dem Schreibtisch. Auch wenn er sich sonst immer über die Putzfrauen ärgerte, die mal _hier_ was vergaßen oder nicht gründlich sauber machten ... Jetzt war er sehr froh, dass sie den Eimer vergessen hatten.

Er nahm ihn und hielt ihn vor Alex. Der Junge nahm ihn, doch Stephen hielt ihn vorsorglich mit fest, damit er genau zielen konnte. Nach ein paar Sekunden heftigen Atmens und Keuchens übergab sich Alex in den Eimer.

Stephen streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf um ihn zu beruhigen. „War es das oder kommt noch mehr?"

Seine Stimme war ruhig und mitfühlend. Alex starrte in den Eimer, eher er sich erneut aufbäumte und sich ein zweites Mal übergab. Er keuchte. Stephen beobachtete ihn eingehend.

_Vielleicht doch eine Gehirnerschütterung? So eine Scheiße ... _

„Hältst du mal den Eimer für mich fest," fragte der Arzt leise und einfühlsam. „Nicht fallen lassen, ja?"

„Nein," seufzte Alex müde und angeschlagen.

Stephen ging zu einem der Schränke, öffnete und wühlte in einem der Fächer herum. Als er den Schrank wieder schloss, hatte er ein braunes Fläschchen in der Hand. Er stellte es auf den Tisch und nahm seinen sauberen Kaffeelöffel von der Untertasse. Er setzte sich wieder auf den Hocker, schraubte den roten Deckel der Flasche ab und sah kurz auf das gelbe Etikett. Dann drehte er die Flasche um und begann still zu zählen, während er langsam Tropfen für Tropfen auf den Löffel gab. Nach Tropfen Nummer zehn, stellte er das Fläschchen auf den Tisch zurück und rollte sich vor seinen Sohn, der bereits angewidert das Gesicht verzog.

Stephen hielt ihm den Löffel hin und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mund auf."

„Dad, komm schon. Du weißt doch, dass mir davon immer übel wird und-"

„MUND AUF, SOFORT!"

„Scheiße."

Alex öffnete angewidert den Mund und sein Dad steckte ihm den Löffel hinein. Der Junge schluckte. Stephen legte den Löffel auf den Tisch und schraubte die Tropfen zu. „Und wehe du kotzt sie wieder aus, Alex!"

Stephen nahm eine volle Flasche Mineralwasser, die unter den Schreibtisch stand, öffnete sie und füllte seine leere Kaffeetasse bis zur Hälfte, die er dann seinem Sohn reichte. Alex nahm sie dankend entgegen und spülte den Rest Medizin und den schlechten Geschmack hinunter.

Sein Dad nickte und rollte sich zum Schreibtisch, wo er das Telefon von der Ladestation nahm und eine Nummer wählte.

„He, Mac," begrüßte Stephen seinen Verlobten müde. „Ja, mir geht's gut. Ehm ... kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? ... Ja. Kannst du vorbei kommen und Alex und mich abholen und nach Hause bringen? Ich erklär es dir nachher, okay? Ja danke, Schatz! In einer halben Stunde. ... Okay. Bis gleich."

Er drückte auf auflegen und wählte dann eine interne Kurzwahlnummer. „Stephen hier. Ich muss für heute leider Feierabend machen. ... Familienangelegenheiten. ... Genau." Er sah zu seinem Sohn hinüber, der auf der Liege saß und sich nicht rührte. „Alex hatte einen Unfall. ... Ja, ich bin dann am-" Der Arzt nahm kurz sein Notizbuch und sah in seinen Kalender. „Ich bin am Mittwoch wieder hier. ... Okay. Bis dann."

Er legte auf und stellte das Telefon wieder auf die Ladestation zurück. Es piepte. Stephen stand auf, nahm die Jeans vom Stuhl und legte sie neben Alex auf die Liege. „Mac kommt gleich und holt uns ab."

Er nahm den Eimer, spülte ihn aus und stellte ihn wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Er half seinem Sohn dabei die Jeans wieder an zu ziehen. Danach wühlte er in einer Schublade und gab Alex eine graue Petrischale in die Hand.

„Hier," sagte er leise. „Wenn du noch mal kotzen musst. Bitte _hier_ rein und nicht auf den Flur oder sonst wo hin, verstanden?"

Alex nickte müde. Stephen half seinem Sohn beim anziehen und trat dann mit ihm aus dem Zimmer hinaus auf den Flur. Dann hielt der Mann kurz inne, trat noch mal in das Zimmer und griff hinter die Tür nach einer blauen Krücke. Er gab sie seinem Ältesten und schloss dann die Tür von außen.

Connors packte Alex linken Arm um ihn zu stützen und notfalls abzufangen, falls er umkippen würde. Langsam gingen sie den Flur entlang bis zu Stephens Büro. Dort hängte er seinen Kittel in den Schrank, machte den Computer aus, nahm seinen Koffer in die Hand und ging wieder hinaus. Alex hatte sich vor der Tür an die weiße Wand gelehnt und wartete auf ihn. Stephen schloss sein Büro ab.

„Ich brauche jetzt einen Kaffee."

Die beiden Connors gingen in die Wartezone und Stephen steckte ein paar Münzen in den Schlitz des Kaffeeautomaten. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sich der weiße Plastikbecher mit Kaffee gefüllt.

Der gestresste Arzt nahm einen großen Schluck und atmete tief durch. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein Stück und sah Alex, der geduldig auf einem der blauen Plastikstühle saß. Er umklammerte den Pappbehälter auf seinem Schoß.

_Diesmal hat er es zu weit getrieben! _

Stephen ging ein paar Schritte und kam vor seinem Sohn zum Stehen. Dieser sah nicht auf, sondern starrte Löcher in die Schale.

„Woher ist die Verletzung, Alex," fragte Stephen leise. „Und lass dir ja nicht einfallen, mich anzulügen! Also?"

„Ich bin Motorrad gefahren," kam die schnelle Antwort. „Und die Maschine ist ausgebrochen ..."

Stephen seufzte frustriert, trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Er hatte gerade mal die Hälfte seiner Schicht beendet. Und jetzt musste er sich schon wieder frei nehmen … „Du bist also gefahren, obwohl ich es dir strikt untersagt habe, richtig?"

„Ja, Sir," flüsterte der Junge vorsichtig und vermied es immer noch ihm in die wütenden Augen zu sehen.

Stephen fuhr sich müde mit der linken Hand durch das kurze Haar und begutachtete die Menschen, die in der Wartezone saßen und auf ihre Termine warteten. Die meisten davon wären noch seine Patienten gewesen. Doch jetzt mussten Tom oder einer seiner Assistenzärzte diese Fälle übernehmen. Stephen mochte das nicht! Doch er konnte es nun mal nicht ändern ...

Natürlich hatte er überlegt, Alex alleine mit Mac nach Hause zu schicken, doch wenn dem Jungen wieder schlecht werden würde, dann wollte Stephen da sein. Der Arzt leerte den Pappbecher in einem Zug und knallte ihn in einen der Mülleimer neben der Sitzreihe. Dann stützte er sich mit der rechten Handfläche an der Wand genau neben Alex' Kopf ab und beugte sich ein Stück zu ihm hinunter. „Das wird dir noch leid tun, Alex, sehr sehr leid … Wie bist du hergekommen?"

Jetzt baute Alex Blickkontakt auf. „Sam und die anderen Jungs haben mich abgesetzt u-"

„_Abgesetzt_," wiederholte sein Vater wütend und knallte dann die Handfläche hart gegen die Wand. „Sie haben dich vor dem Haupteingang rausgeworfen, obwohl es dir so dreckig geht, dass du noch nicht mal gerade laufen kannst?" Er spürte Blicke auf sich, doch drehte sich nicht um. „Das sind keine Freunde, Alex! Sogernannte _Freunde_, lassen einen anderen _Freund_ nicht hängen! Schon gar nicht, wenn ihm etwas passiert ist! Und sie scheuen sich nicht davor, Verantwortung zu übernehmen!"

Sein Sohn verlor eine Träne und schluckte. Irgendwie hatte sein Dad recht mit dem was er sagte! Stephen erhob sich wieder, legte eine Hand auf den Kopf von Alex und begann ihm sanft durch das kurze, schwarze Haar zu streicheln. Langsam wurde er wieder ruhiger. Dann hörte der Arzt Schritte hinter sich und sah Tom auf sich zu kommen.

Stephen drehte sich zu ihm. „He."

Callaghan trug eine blaue Jeans, ein grünes Hemd und darüber seinen weißen Kittel. An der Brusttasche war seine ID-Card befestigt und in der Tasche waren zwei Kugelschreiber. Er hatte ein Klemmbrett in der linken Hand.

„He, Stephen," sagte Tom und studierte kurz die Notizen. „Ich soll noch Patienten von dir übernehmen?"

„Ja, ich muss nach Hause. Alex hatte einen Motorradunfall."

Tom sah kurz auf Stephens Sohn, der still da saß und lustlos auf den Boden starrte. „Verstehe."

Stephen spähte auf die Formulare und Notizen, die sein Kollege in der Hand hielt. „Ist dir irgendwas unklar? Kann ich dir helfen?"

Fünf Minuten später hatte der Chefarzt seinen Austauscharzt über die Patienten aufgeklärt und Tom ging in eines der Untersuchungszimmer.

Stephen spazierte noch mal zu dem Kaffeeautomaten hinüber. Dort holte er sich einen zweiten Becher Kaffee und ging langsam den Flur entlang, um seine angestaute Wut zu kontrollieren. Menschen kamen an ihm vorbei. Manche wurden von Schwestern in Untersuchungsräume geführt, andere setzten sich auf die blauen Plastikstühle und warteten. Plötzlich hörte der Arzt seinen Namen und drehte sich um. Mac stand bei Alex auf dem Flur und sah zu ihm herüber. Der Ermittler trug eine schwarze Hose, ein Dunkelblaues Hemd und darüber ein schwarzes Jackett.

_Muss der immer so gut aussehen, dass ich ihn gleich vernaschen könnte?_

Stephen ging grinsend auf ihn zu. „He!"

Er gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest.

„He, selber," sagte Mac. „Können wir fahren?"

Stephen gab Mac einen innigen und leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss und der Cop ging darauf ein. Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Einige Patienten sahen zu ihnen hinüber. Krankenschwestern grinsten wissend und gingen dann wieder ihrer Arbeit nach. Der Arzt löste sich nach ein paar Sekunden wieder.

„Ja!" Stephen nickte und gab Alex einen Wink mit der Hand. „Na los."

Alex stand auf und hob sofort das verletzte Bein an. Während er gesessen hatte, war alles okay gewesen, doch sobald er das Bein belastete, war der Schmerz wieder voll da. Die Salbe, die sein Dad ihm gegeben hatte, war kein Schmerzmittel, sondern diente nur dazu die Schwellung in Zaum zu halten. Er wollte Alex zu Hause etwas Stärkeres geben, wenn er es brauchen würde.

Stephen musterte ihn. „Meinst du, das geht so?"

„Ja," antwortete der Junge stöhnend.

Dann humpelte er langsam mit seinem Dad an seiner Seite hinter dem Cop des CSI: NY her in Richtung Ausgang.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Dies war eines der längeren Kapitel :) Und hier hatten wir einen der wirklich wenigen Momente in denen auch ein Dr. Stephen Connors nicht unfehlbar ist :) Er hat das Billardspiel vergessen, lol ... Alex ist ja jetzt doch gefahren und prompt auf die Schnauze geflogen! Tja, selbst Schuld! Stephen ist zu recht sauer. Auch weil Alex die Verletzung geheim halten wollte und sich ins Krankenhaus geschlichen hat ... Mal sehen was Alex zu seiner Verteidigung vorzubringen und was Stephen dazu zu sagen hat! Danke fürs Lesen! Bis bald, eure Vanessa


	6. Trouble at Home

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört nicht mir, leider ... aber dafür den Herren Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Ja, _Trouble at Home!_ Stephen und Mac wollen sich eine Runde ausruhen, doch Stephens Söhne haben andere Pläne ...

* * *

Nachdem Mac seinen Escalade auf dem Bürgersteig vor Stephens Haus geparkt hatte, sah er zu seinem Verlobten hinüber. Stephen saß neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz. Er hatte die gesamte Fahrt vom Krankenhaus bis hier her nichts gesagt, was Mac aber nicht wunderte.

_Der ist bestimmt tierisch angepisst!_

Plötzlich drehte der Arzt sich nach links und spähte auf die Rückbank wo sein Sohn saß und konzentriert in seine Pappschachtel starrte.

„Geh rein, Alex," befahl Connors ruhig und schnallte den Sicherheitsgurt ab.

Alex stieg schweigend aus dem Dienstwagen und nahm die Krücke vom Rücksitz. Dann schlug er die Tür zu, kramte in der Jeanstasche nach dem Schlüssel und humpelte langsam durch den Vorgarten. Er stoppte kurz vor der Veranda, wechselte die Krücke und zog sich mit der anderen Hand die drei Holzstufen hoch. Stephen und Mac beobachteten ihn durch das Autofenster. Dann betrat Alex das Haus. Die Tür ließ er angelehnt.

Stephen stöhnte. „Ich bring ihn echt um."

Mac sah ihn an, doch reagierte auf diese Aussage nicht. Taylor wusste natürlich, dass sein Verlobter äußerst wütend war, doch er würde seine Kinder niemals brutal schlagen oder die _Grenze_ überschreiten. Der Ermittler kratzte sich am Kinn. „Soll ich noch mit rein kommen oder sehen wir uns Morgen?"

„Du kannst heute Abend rüber kommen, dann kochen wir was," überlegte Stephen.

_Ich kann ihm nicht noch mal absagen! Das würde ihm sicher nicht gefallen! _

Mac nickte. „Klar! Und Morgen bringst du den BMW in die Werkstatt? Soll ich dann mitfahren und dich wieder nach Hause bringen?"

„Sehr gut, danke," entgegnete der Arzt und küsste Mac auf den Mund. Stephen warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Halb drei. ... Ach, vergiss es. Komm steig aus. Ich werde das mit Alex vielleicht heute Abend _regeln._"

Mac nickte und schnallte sich ab. „Okay. Aber wenn ich gehen soll, dann sag es, ja?"

„Klar, Schatz," antwortete Stephen grinsend und öffnete die Beifahrertür. Mac stieg ebenfalls aus und schloss den Wagen ab.

Als der Arzt die Haustür aufstieß, warf er zu erst einen Blick in das Wohnzimmer. Es war leer.

„Okay. Er ist oben und versteckt sich."

Mac ging durch die Lobby und in die Küche. „Willst du auch einen Kaffee, Stephen?"

„Ja, danke! Ich geh mal schnell rauf und rede kurz mit ihm, okay?"

Taylor machte den Wasserhahn aus und goss das Wasser in die Kaffeemaschine. „Wieso ziehst du dich nicht aus? Ich komm sofort nach!"

Stephen lachte. „Gut, bis gleich."

Connors stieg die Treppe hinauf und klopfte an Davids Zimmer. Als er ein _Ja_ von innen hörte, öffnete er und trat ein. David lag bäuchlings auf seinem Bett, hatte einen Controller in den Händen und starrte konzentriert auf den Fernseher, auf dem ein Eishockeyspiel lief. „He, Dad!"

„He," erwiderte sein Vater und setzte sich auf den Boden vor das Bett um das Playstationspiel besser verfolgen zu können. „Wie läuft`s hier?"

„Gut," antwortete David abwesend, während er seine Spielfigur nach vorne jagte und den Puck an einen anderen Spieler seiner Mannschaft weiter gab. Sofort stürzten sich die Eisläufer des gegnerischen Teams auf das Teammitglied.

„Alex war heute bei mir im Krankenhaus," sagte Stephen beiläufig, während er das Spiel verfolgte. David sah ihn kurz von der Seite an und widmete sich dann wieder dem Bildschirm. „Er ist Motorcross gefahren," sagte Stephen, zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und sah David direkt an. „Du weißt nichts darüber, oder?"

Sein Sohn schluckte nervös. Doch, er wusste darüber Bescheid. Er wusste, dass sein großer Bruder ihren Dad angelogen hatte. Nein, er hatte ihm mitten ins Gesicht gelogen! Das war etwas ganz anderes. Und David wusste, dass ... sein Dad es wusste! Er drückte einen Knopf an dem schwarzen Controller und das Spiel wurde unterbrochen. Langsam drehte er sich zu Stephen um, der ihn an starrte.

„Ehm, was passiert, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es gewusst habe," fragte der Junge langsam.

Stephen stöhnte. „Sagen wir mal so ... du hast Glück, dass ich dich erst gestern verprügelt habe."

Davids Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Ehm ... und jetzt? Hausarrest, Stubenarrest, kein Telefon?"

Stephen hörte Schritte auf dem Flur und sah kurz durch den Türspalt hindurch. Sein Verlobter trug zwei Tassen, eine Kanne und eine Porzellanschüssel auf einem Tablett in den Händen. Er ging Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Der Arzt stand auf. David beobachtete ihn. Stephen wies mit der Hand auf die laufende Playstation, die vor dem Fernseher auf dem Boden stand.

„Mach sie aus und gib sie mir," befahl Stephen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

David sah ihn überrascht an. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber mit der Wegnahme seiner Spielkonsole am Wenigsten.

„Dad bitte! Das Spiel ist neu. Komm schon," versuchte es der Junge und stand vom Bett auf.

Doch sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn abwartend an. Nachdem David gemerkt hatte, dass eine Diskussion völlig sinnlos war, betätigte er einige Knöpfe an dem Controller und an der Anlage. Das gleichmäßige Summen erstarb und der Bildschirm des Fernsehers wurde schwarz. David kniete sich auf den Boden, stöpselte das Stromkabel und das Verbindungskabel ab und nahm das Gerät von dem dunkelblauen Ständer. nicht an seine Playstation 2 zu können, war immerhin besser, als die andere - schmerzhafte Alternative oder?

„Hier," sagte David enttäuscht und übergab die Konsole seinem Dad, der sie sich unter den Arm klemmte. „Wann krieg ich sie wieder?"

Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du sie dir zurück verdient hast, David!"

Der Junge rollte mit den Augen, was Stephen Gott sei Dank nicht mehr mitbekam.

Der Unfallchirurg ging durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Als er ins Schlafzimmer kam, lag Mac auf dem Bett. Stephen spazierte zu seinem Schrank, öffnete ihn und legte die schwarze Konsole auf das oberste Brett neben einige T-Shirts. Nachdem er den Schrank geschlossen hatte, beugte er sich über Mac, gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und entschuldigte sich noch mal kurz für fünf Minuten. Schnell ging er über den Flur und klopfte an Alex Zimmertür.

Sein Ältester saß auf seinem Bett. Er hatte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und lutschte ein Bonbon. Stephen hörte leise Rockmusik, die aus den Ohrstöpseln des MP3-Players kam, der neben Alex auf der Bettdecke lag. Da Alex Stephen nicht bemerkt hatte, ging der Arzt auf ihn zu und zog ihm den rechten Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr. Alex sah auf und nahm den anderen ebenfalls aus seinem Ohr. Stephen ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber, packte den rollenden Stuhl an der Lehne und zog ihn zum Bett. Er setzte sich und sah auf Alex Bein. „Tut es noch sehr weh?"

Die Frage stellte er ruhig, aber in seiner Stimme lag sehr viel Wut.

„Nein, Sir."

„Ist dir noch schlecht?"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein bisschen, aber es geht schon, Dad."

Stephen nickte. „Okay. ... Ich will es kurz machen, weil Mac auf mich wartet. Also: Du hast Hausarrest. Für eine Woche. Du weißt was das heißt. Morgens in die Schule und Mittags wieder zurück. Du kannst deine Freunde in der Schule sehen, aber nicht hier oder wo anders. Kein Besuch! Kein Telefon! Kein E-Mail Kontakt! Wenn du unbedingt raus musst und es dringend ist, sag mir Bescheid und wir reden darüber." Alex nickte enttäuscht. „Verstanden?"

Der Junge nickte wieder. „Ja, Sir."

Stephen stand auf und rollte den Stuhl wieder unter den Schreibtisch zurück. „Wenn du Schmerzen hast, sag mir Bescheid. Und wenn dir schlecht ist oder du dich übergeben hast oder musst, sagst du mir _auch_ Bescheid. Du wirst dich jetzt hinlegen und schlafen! Kein Fernsehen, keine Musik! Absolute Ruhe, okay? Ich bring dir nachher eine Flasche Wasser. Viel Trinken ist wichtig!"

Alex nickte.

„Eigentlich hätte ich dich im Krankenhaus einquartieren sollen," fuhr der Mann Kopf schüttelnd fort. „Falls du eine Gehirnerschütterung hast, ist damit nicht zu spaßen, Alex." Der Junge nickte wieder und Stephen fuhr nach einer minimalen Pause fort. „Also, wenn du irgendwas hast, dann sag es mir!"

„Ja, mach ich," antwortete Alex, legte den MP3-Player auf den Nachttisch und zog sich den Pullover aus. Stephen beobachtete ihn von der Tür aus. Nach dem Pullover folgte die Jeans. Sein Dad gab ihm seine Trainingshose und wartete bis er unter der Decke lag. Stephen schloss das Rollo und öffnete die Tür. Er starrte noch mal auf seinen Jungen und schloss die Zimmertür von außen. Dann lief er schnell über den Flur ins Schlafzimmer, wo Mac auf ihn wartete.

Etwa drei Stunden später saß Alex auf einem Stuhl in der leeren Küche. Der Junge hatte nicht vor den ganzen Tag im Bett zu verbringen, obwohl sein Dad es ihm befohlen hatte und Alex sich über die Konsequenzen im Klaren war. Er hatte vor sich ein Glas Wasser stehen und eine Flasche. Doch er trank nicht. Stattdessen drehte er die Packung Schmerzmittel in seiner Hand von einer auf die andere Seite und überlegte. Er hatte sie vor fünf Minuten aus einer Vitrine seines Dads genommen. Jedoch hatte er ihn nicht danach gefragt, sondern einfach zu gegriffen, was dem Wort _Stehlen_ gleich kam.

Doch das interessierte Alex im Moment auch nicht. Er öffnete die Packung, drückte eine weiße Tablette heraus und steckte sie in den Mund. Dann trank er einen Schluck Wasser, um sie herunter zu spülen. Als er das Knarren der Treppe hörte, schob er schnell die Packung _Tramadol_ unter die _New-York-Times_ von Freitag. Alex trank noch einen Schluck und sah in der Lobby seinen Bruder, der auf ihn zu kam. Er atmete erleichtert auf und stellte das Glas ab.

„He," rief David und kam auf ihn zu.

In der Küche sah er sich kurz um, ging dann zum Kühlschrank und holte eine Dose Pepsi heraus. Dann setzte er sich langsam und vorsichtig seinem großen Bruder gegenüber. Er zuckte etwas, machte ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, griff dann neben sich und nahm ein weiches beiges Kissen von dem Nachbarstuhl. Er legte es auf seinen Stuhl, setzte sich langsam und öffnete die Dose. Es zischte, als die Kohlensäure aus dem Behälter entwich.

Alex stöhnte. „He! Wie läufts?"

David funkelte ihn wütend an. „Wie es läuft? Dad hat meine Konsole konfisziert! Du bist so ein Arschloch, Alex! Kannst du deine bescheuerten Pläne nicht für dich behalten?"

Dann fiel Davids Blick auf die Zeitung. Er hob sie hoch und nahm die Packung _Tramadol_ in die rechte Hand. Alex versuchte sie ihm abzunehmen, doch David hielt sie weiter weg. Der etwas ältere Connors Sohn setzte sich gerade hin. Seine Augen waren auf die Packung gerichtet. „Was soll das denn heißen? Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du nicht gut lügen kannst? ... Also halt gefälligst deine Klappe. Oder bist _du_ der jenige, den er auf dem Kicker hat?"

„WAS WILLST DU EIGENTLICH? Und vor allem ... Was willst du _hier_ mit? Hat die Dad dir gegeben?"

Alex sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und beugte sich über den Tisch. „Nein, hat er nicht. Und jetzt gib sie mir, bevor er runter kommt und die Dinger hier sieht!"

David grinste und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

Sein großer Bruder wurde wütender.

„Du bist wie immer sein Liebling ... Richtig," flüsterte er leise aber drohend. „Das war schon immer so! Und-"

Doch weiter kam Alex nicht, denn David war aufgesprungen, hatte ihn am Shirt gepackt und warf ihn gegen den Küchenschrank. Es knallte. Die Tabletten fielen auf die Fliesen und rutschten unter den Tisch. Alex rappelte sich wütend auf und hielt sich den Kopf. Doch dann verdrängte er die Kopfschmerzen und ging auf seinen Bruder los. David konnte den Angriff so gut es ging abwehren.

„Ich hol Dad!"

Der jüngere Connors ging schnell durch die Lobby. Doch als er die Treppe hinauf wollte, sprang Alex auf ihn zu und riss ihn gegen den neuen Sekretär. Vasen und Gläser fielen hinunter und gingen zu Bruch. Die Jungen schubsten sich so lange, bis sie schließlich im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren. Alex riss David auf den Tisch und versuchte ihn nach unten zu drücken. Dieser ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust und knallte sie seinem Bruder ins Gesicht. Daraufhin wurde Alex noch wütender.

* * *

Der Cop hörte Geräusche. Er konnte nicht ausmachen woher sie kamen. Es war dunkel in dem Zimmer.

Mac griff neben sich und zog die Schublade auf. Er spähte kurz hinein. Dann hörte er wieder einen Knall. Es war Jemand im Haus! Taylor griff nach der Sig-Sauer und stand langsam vom Bett auf. Er musste nicht nach sehen, ob sie geladen war, denn er lud das Magazin jede Nacht neu.

Langsam ging er auf die Tür zu – die schwarze _Sig_ lag ruhig in seiner Hand. Sein Atem ging schneller und sein Herz raste. Dann hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich blitzschnell um.

Mac schlug die Augen auf. Er lag auf dem Rücken und hatte einen Arm auf der Brust seines Verlobten gelegt. Über ihnen lag eine graue Bettdecke.

_Es war nur ein Traum ... Aber der war sehr real? Ich hab Geräusche gehört und ..._

Er hatte etwas in der Hand ... Taylors Kopf ruckte nach links. Seine Hand umklammerte den Griff seiner Zweitwaffe, ebenfalls eine _Sig-Sauer P229_ – Standardwaffe des NYPD.

Mac lauschte noch einmal und starrte auf die Dienstwaffe. Er hörte einen Knall.

Vorsichtig nahm er seinen Arm weg, stieg aus dem Bett und legte die Sig kurz auf die Decke. Er sah auf Stephen hinab, der jedoch tief und fest schlief. Mac zog ein schwarzes T-Shirt und eine Jeans an, die in seinem Teil des Kleiderschrankes auf einem Bügel hing. Dann nahm er die Waffe, ging leise barfuss aus dem Zimmer, schloss die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg in das Erdgeschoss.

Schon auf der Treppe konnte Mac den Ausgangspunkt des Lärms ausmachen – das Wohnzimmer – und er sah Alex und David auf dem Boden. Der Cop sprang schnell die Treppe hinunter, legte seine Waffe auf den Sekretär oder was davon übrig war und lief in das Zimmer. „HE! HÖRT AUF DAMIT!"

Als sich ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Fuß bohrte, zuckte Mac kurz zusammen. Doch dann achtete er nicht weiter darauf, sondern riss Alex von David herunter. Beide knallten gegen das Sofa. Doch Taylor ließ nicht von Alex ab, stand mit ihm auf und funkelte David wütend an, der zu einem neuen Angriff starten wollte. „David! Wag es ja nicht!"

Doch David kümmerte sich nicht um die ausgesprochene Drohung, sondern sprang auf Alex zu und riss ihn aus Macs Griff und auf den Boden. Während Taylor versuchte Davids Arme in die Hände zu bekommen, um ihn zu fixieren, hörte er einen grellen Pfiff, der von der Treppe kam. Mac stöhnte erleichtert auf, als er sich kurz umdrehte.

Stephen, mit einem grauen T-Shirt, einer Jeans und Socken bekleidet, nahm die letzten Stufen mit einem Sprung und stürzte ins Wohnzimmer. Er schnellte auf Mac zu, der David endlich zu packen bekam und ihn von Alex herunter zog.

Als Alex seinen Dad auf sich zustürmen sah, hob er abwehrend und beschwichtigend die Hände, doch Stephen ging nicht darauf ein. Er packte seinen Sohn am rechten Handgelenk, drehte es einmal herum, so dass Alex auf schrie und sich schnell auf die Beine kämpfte, um dem Schmerz zu entkommen. Während dessen hatte Mac David über die Lehne des Sofas bugsiert. Er hatte ihm einen Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und drückte ihn nach unten.

„Scheiße, Mac! Lass los!"

Taylor drückte noch fester zu. „Wenn ich du wär, David. Dann würde ich jetzt die Klappe halten!"

David hielt die Klappe – doch er wollte sich nicht so einfach ergeben. Sein rechtes Bein schoss nach hinten und traf Mac mit voller Wucht.

Taylor schrie auf. „Scheiße!"

Der Cop krümmte sich etwas, doch hielt den Jungen über der Sofalehne. David hatte sein Ziel genau getroffen! Taylor sah zu Stephen hinüber, der Alex festhielt. Der Junge wehrte sich nicht, weil er wusste, dass das nichts bringen würde. Sie waren so oder so erledigt! David versuchte immer noch mit aller Gewalt von Mac los zu kommen und dafür war ihm jedes Mittel recht.

Stephen verlor nun endgültig die Geduld. Er flüsterte Alex etwas ins Ohr. Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich vor Angst. Sein Dad ließ ihn los. Mit drei großen Schritten war er bei seinem Verlobten, sah ihn kurz an, packte David mit der rechten Hand am Ohr und mit der anderen fixierte er die Hände gekonnt auf dem Rücken. David schrie vor Schmerzen auf.

„Darf ich übernehmen," fragte Stephen Mac wütend.

Dieser nickte nur und zog sich langsam zurück. „Aber bitte! Ist ja _deiner_!"

Als Mac zurück trat, stieß er einen leisen Schrei aus. Stephen drehte sich um. „Was ist?"

Taylor humpelte zu einem der Sofas und ließ sich in die Kissen fallen. Dann begutachtete er seinen verletzten Fuß. „Haben sie vielleicht gleich einen Moment Zeit, Doc? Ich denke, ich bin in irgendwas rein getreten. Vermutlich Glas."

Der Arzt sah besorgt zu ihm hinüber. Die Blutspuren auf dem Parkettboden waren ihm bereits aufgefallen, als er das Zimmer betreten hatte. „Klar! Lass mich nur noch kurz David in die Küche bringen, okay?"

„Kein Problem." Mac sah wieder auf seinen Fuß. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog ein Taschentuch heraus, was er auf die Wunde legte, um die kleinen Blutungen zu stoppen.

Stephen ließ Davids Ohr los, was sich bereits rot verfärbt hatte. Dann stieß er den Jungen vor sich her, die Stufen hinauf in die Lobby und in die Küche. Dort ließ er David los und schubste ihn unsanft in den Raum. Er fixierte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick und hob den Finger. „Nicht ... bewegen!"

Der Junge schluckte und sah seinem Dad hinter her, der schnell aus dem Raum ging und wieder ins Wohnzimmer trat. Dort ging er an dem rechten Sofa vorbei und schenkte Mac und Alex keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit. Er öffnete den braunen Schrank, griff hinein, zog einen seiner Gürtel heraus und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann schlug er wütend die Tür zu, so dass Alex auf sah und ihre Blicke sich trafen. Der Junge wusste sofort, dass die _Schonfrist,_ die Stephen ihm noch vor drei Stunden eingeräumt hatte, nun mit Sicherheit verspielt war ...

Mac sah seinem Verlobten nach, der den Ledergürtel in der Mitte faltete, wieder aus dem Wohnzimmer stürmte und in der Küche verschwand.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN: **Tja zuerst war noch alles im Lot, aber dann ist das Chaos ausgebrochen :) Oh ich liebe das! Irgendwie süß wie Alex und David immer um die Aufmerksamkeit und die Gunst des Vaters kämpfen! Ja, jetzt habt ihr Stephens Aufmerksamkeit auf jeden Fall! Im nächsten Kapitel ist David dann in der Küche fällig und dann kümmert sich Stephen um Macs Verletzung ... Danke fürs Lesen! Eure Vanessa


	7. Verhaltensweisen

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört nicht mir, sondern den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

**Warning:** Spanking in diesem Kapitel! Don't like so don't read please :)

Zum Kapitel:  
Stephen ist wütend und David bekommt das zu spüren! Dann redet Stephen mit Alex ...

* * *

„Du hast meinem Verlobten in die Eier getreten!"

Die weiße Schiebetür der Küche war geschlossen, so dass Alex und Mac nicht jedes Wort der Auseinandersetzung mitbekamen. Der Gürtel lag auf dem abgeräumten Tisch. Stephen stand vor der Tür, um David keinerlei Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu geben. Der Mann raste vor Wut. Seine braunen Augen starrten zu seinem Sohn hinüber, der sich vor dem Kühlschrank postiert hatte, um zwischen seinem wütenden Vater und sich selbst so viel Raum wie möglich zu schaffen.

Stephen stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Fang an zu reden!"

Doch dann nahm etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Er sah etwas auf dem Boden liegen.

Der Mann ging zum Tisch, bückte sich und hob die Tablettenpackung auf. Er studierte kurz die Beschreibung, dann hielt er sie mit Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand hoch und sah David fragend an, der jetzt einen knappen halben Meter vor ihm stand. „Die hab ich weder dir noch Alex gegeben!"

Stephen setzte einen Fuß nach vorn und ging einen gefährlichen Schritt auf seinen Sohn zu, der sich mit beiden Händen auf der Arbeitsplatte abstützte. Stephen fuhr fort. „Wer von euch war in meiner Praxis?"

„Alex," sagte David schnell und überlegte ob es richtig war seinen großen Bruder zu verpetzen.

Stephen stöhnte, nickte aber dann zustimmend. „Okay."

Er legte die Tabletten an den Innenrand des Tisches. Dann griff er nach dem Gürtel, zog das Ende durch die Schnalle und schloss ihn.

David verdrehte die Augen. „Dad, komm schon! Das ist nicht mein Ernst? Ich hab gestern erst Dresche gekriegt. Du hast doch gesagt, dass-"

„Gilt nicht mehr," sagte der Mann nur.

David zuckte. Dann hob er abwehrend die Hände. „Ich entschuldige mich bei Mac, okay? Ich-"

„Hör bitte auf damit, David! Bei Mac wirst du dich auf jeden Fall entschuldigen. Und jetzt lass die Hosen runter, damit wir anfangen können."

Der Junge sah Stephen noch mal flehend an, doch er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte. Stephen hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und von dieser würde er jetzt nicht mehr abweichen. Ganz bestimmt nicht! David sah Stephen noch mal flehend an. Dann drehte er sich zum Tisch und öffnete den Knopf seiner Jeans. Er ließ sie hinunter gleiten und die schwarze Shorts folgte sofort. Er beugte sich über die Tischplatte und legte seinen Kopf seitlich auf die gekreuzten Arme. Die Nervosität war wieder da und die Angst vor dem beißenden Schmerz, der gleich kommen würde.

David atmete ruhig und spürte dann die linke Hand seines Vaters auf seinem Rücken.

Nach dem ersten Schlag mit dem Leder zischte der Junge laut auf, doch bewegte sich nicht. Stephen nahm den Gürtel wieder zurück und brachte ihn weitere vier Mal laut klatschend auf Davids nackte Hinterseite. Er hörte ein Wimmern von seinem 15-jährigen Sohn, mehr aber auch nicht. Stephen schlug etwas härter zu und spürte dann dass David seinen Rücken anspannte.

„David? Locker, okay," ermahnte Stephen seinen Sohn und dieser reagierte sofort auf die Aufforderung. Stephen nickte und gab ihm die letzten zwanzig, die David dazu brachten zu Schluchzen und zu Weinen.

Etwa zehn Minuten später war alles vorbei. Stephen rollte den Gürtel zusammen und David zog sich schluchzend an. Dann nahm der Mann ein Stück Küchenrolle und reichte es seinem Sohn, damit er sich die Tränen weg wischen konnte. Diesmal gab es keine liebevolle Umarmung. Keine tröstenden Worte. Stephen war sauer! Natürlich wusste David, dass ihn sein Vater trotz alledem liebte, aber ... es war nicht ganz leicht für ihn. Der Junge zerknüllte das Papier, warf es in den Mülleimer und Stephen griff nach der Packung _Tramadol_. „Komm bitte!"

Stephen öffnete die Schiebetür und trat mit David wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Mac saß immer noch auf dem Sofa. Seinen verletzten Fuß hatte er auf den Tisch gelegt. Das benutzte Taschentuch mit Blutspuren lag da neben. Stephen wies David an, sich auf das andere Sofa zu setzen. Der Junge druckste zwar kurz herum, da Sitzen für ihn natürlich in diesem Moment ziemliche Schmerzen bedeutete, doch ein strenger Blick von seinem Dad und er folgte der Aufforderung sofort.

Nachdem David auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatte, wandte sich Stephen an seinen Ältesten. Die Packung mit dem starken Schmerzmittel hatte er hinter seinem Rücken versteckt. In der anderen Hand hielt er immer noch den Gürtel. „Alex!"

Alex drehte sich um und sein Dad warf ihm die Packung Tabletten zu. Der Junge fing sie instinktiv mit einer Hand auf. Dann starrte er überrascht und ängstlich Stephen an.

„Die hast du in der Küche auf dem Boden vergessen," sagte der Arzt. „Darüber reden wir gleich!"

Er ging an seinem Sohn vorbei und reichte Mac eine Hand. Der Ermittler zog sich hoch und folgte seinem Verlobten in dessen Praxis. Stephen ließ die Tür offen, damit er seine Kinder im Blick hatte. Alex hatte sich seit zwanzig Minuten nicht von der Stelle gerührt, was für Stephen bedeutete, dass der Junge genau wusste, dass er großen Mist gebaut hatte und bereit war, die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Stephen wusste auch, dass er sich nicht mehr lange auf einem Bein halten konnte, aber zu viel Angst vor seinem Dad hatte, um diese Position eigenständig zu verlassen.

Stephen sah zu ihm hinüber und stöhnte. „Alex! Setz dich auf das andere Sofa, bevor du umkippst."

Das ließ sich Alex nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er humpelte zu dem Sofa und ließ sich erleichtert in die Kissen fallen.

Mac setzte sich auf die Liege und Stephen wusch sich die Hände. Dann streifte sich der Arzt ein steriles Paar Handschuhe über und stellte die helle Deckenlampe an.

Mac blinzelte. „Wie hättest du es denn gerne? Soll ich mich hinlegen oder kann ich sitzen bleiben?"

„Leg dich hin, das klappt besser," antwortete Connors leise. Er öffnete eine Schublade und holte eine Pinzette heraus. Mac legte sich auf die Liege und schloss die Augen. Stephen rollte mit dem runden Hocker an das Ende der Liege, so dass er sich Macs Fuß ansehen konnte.

„Okay. Geht los." Dann sah er noch mal kurz auf. „Wenn du es nicht mehr aus hältst, dann sag Bescheid Mac."

„Ja, fang an," sagte Taylor leise und versuchte ruhiger zu werden.

Stephen justierte die Deckenlampe und zog dann vorsichtig mit der Pinzette den ersten Glassplitter aus der empfindlichen Fußsohle.

Nachdem Stephen den letzten Splitter aus Macs Fuß entfernt und ihn verbunden hatte, zog er sich die Handschuhe von den Händen und wusch sich die Hände an dem kleinen Waschbecken. Mac setzte sich langsam auf und schwang die Beine über die Liege. „Gut, dass ich Morgen noch keinem Verdächtigen hinter her rennen muss!"

Mac bewegte seinen Fuß etwas und streckte ihn aus, was ihm jedoch nicht gut tat.

Stephen sah ihn fragend an. „Soll ich dich für Übermorgen noch krank schreiben?"

Mac grinste. „Nein, Schatz. Das geht schon."

Connors nickte, trocknete sich die Hände ab und lehnte sich über Mac, damit er ihn küssen konnte. Stephen zog seinen Kopf zurück und spähte an seinem Verlobten vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, wo seine Jungs sich gegenüber saßen und sich wütend anstarrten. „Warum ist Jason eigentlich in letzter Zeit so lieb und brav," wandte sich Stephen an Mac und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Mit was hast du ihm gedroht? Los, gib mir einen Tipp!"

Taylor grinste. „Oh, wir ... wir haben einen Deal."

Stephen runzelte die Stirn und half Mac von der Liege. „Was für einen?"

„Er macht einen Monat keinen Ärger und darf dieses Jahr noch den Führerschein machen."

„Okay," sagte Stephen. „Guter Deal! Und er hält sich auch dran? Der Deal gilt für den ganzen Mai?"

„Jup, für diesen Monat. Und er macht seine Sache bis jetzt sehr gut."

„Und danach ist alles wieder beim Alten, ja," fragte Connors und schloss die Tür seiner Praxis, als die beiden Männer ins Wohnzimmer traten.

Alex sah auf, lehnte sich zurück und hörte auf an seinen Fingern herumzuspielen. David saß einfach still da und starrte Alex an. Mac trat mit Stephen in die Mitte des Zimmers. Dann antwortete er auf die Frage seines Verlobten. „Ja, danach ist alles wieder so wie vorher."

Stephen nickte verstehend.

Alex sah zu ihnen hinüber und machte ein fragendes Gesicht. „Eh, Dad? Können wir auch einen Deal machen?"

Mac grinste in sich hinein.

Stephen sah seinen Sohn verständnislos an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich mache keine Deals mit euch, Alex!" Dann wandte er sich an seinen Jüngsten. „David, geh nach oben, bitte. Und bleib da, bis ich dir was anderes sage!"

„Ja, Sir," sagte der Junge, stand auf, streckte seinem Bruder die Zunge heraus, der sich jetzt, wie David zuvor mit seinem Dad auseinandersetzen musste und ging an Stephen vorbei.

Dieser hatte natürlich alles gesehen, packte seinen aufmüpfigen Sohn am Kragen seines Pullovers, als David auf gleicher Höhe mit Stephen war, holte mit der rechten Hand aus und schlug ihm hart auf die Hinterseite.

Der Junge schrie auf und Stephen funkelte ihn wütend an. „Entschuldige dich bei deinem Bruder."

Ja, da war er wieder. Dieser äußerst ruhige Ton in seiner Stimme, den seine Kinder so fürchteten, noch mehr als das Herumgeschreie ... David sah zu Alex, der ihn ruhig an sah und große Schadenfreude ausstrahlte. Dann sah David seinen Dad an. „Dad! Wieso soll ich mich entschuldigen? Wenn er nicht Motorcross gefahren wäre, hätte ich jetzt nicht so viel Stress wie jetzt!"

Mac, der immer noch neben Stephen stand, verdrehte die Augen.

_Stephen ist schon angepisst genug! Warum provoziert David ihn dann noch bis aufs Blut?_ _Was geht in ihm vor? _

„David, entschuldige dich. Jetzt," befahl Stephen ruhig.

Er hatte seinen Jungen immer noch am Kragen gepackt. Sein Sohn schien zu überlegen.

„David," holte der Mann seinen Sohn aus dessen Gedanken. „Ich habe keine Geduld mehr, okay! Entschuldige dich, sofort! Oder sollen wir noch mal in die Küche gehen? Willst du das?"

Connors Hand griff nach seinem Gürtel. Der Junge sah verschreckt nach links und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein!"

Stephen nickte und ließ ihn los. „Also?"

„Sorry, Mann."

Die Entschuldigung kam sehr ehrlich rüber. Connors hatte zwar etwas besseres als ein _sorry Mann_ erwartete, aber er gab sich damit zu Frieden, denn er hatte langsam keine Lust mehr auf dieses Spielchen. Und Mac sicher auch nicht!

„Los, rauf," sagte Stephen mit einem Wink in Richtung Treppe und David rannte aus dem Wohnzimmer, durch die Lobby und war in drei Sekunden aus Stephens Blickfeld verschwunden.

„Mac, willst du nach oben gehen oder nach Hause?"

Der Angesprochene stöhnte leicht und sah kurz zu Alex, der mit gesenktem Kopf noch immer an der gleichen Stelle saß und auf die Standpauke zu warten schien. „Ich werde nach Hause fahren, Schatz. Dann kannst du hier alles in Ruhe regeln."

Stephen grinste. „In _Ruhe_ ist gut."

Mac setzte sich auf den Hocker und Stephen ging nach oben um seine Socken und die Schuhe zu holen. Nachdem der Cop sich angezogen hatte, gab Stephen ihm für den verletzten Fuß ein Pillendöschen und eine seiner Schlappen, damit er sich nicht in den engen Schuh zwängen musste. Danach verabschiedete sich Mac von Alex, ging mit seinem Verlobten in die Lobby und hob seine _Sig-Sauer_ vom Boden auf.

Stephen sah ihn irritiert an. „Was macht die hier?"

„Die ist zu unserem Schutz hier. Ich hatte sie oben in meiner Schublade."

Stephens Augen weiteten sich. „WAS? Du hast eine _geladene Waffe_ in meinem Haus und sagst es mir nicht einmal?"

_Scheiße!_ Mac überlegte. „Stephen-"

„Nein," unterbrach Connors ihn wütend und hob einen Finger. „Was wäre, wenn die Kinder deine Sig gefunden hätten? Hä? ... Hast du sie gesichert?"

„Ja, natürlich" antwortete Mac leise und steckte die Polizeiwaffe in den hinteren Hosenbund seiner Jeans. Stephen sah ihn wütend an.

Mac legte eine Hand auf Stephens Schulter, doch es genügte nur ein finsterer Blick von Stephen und Taylor nahm sie schnell wieder herunter.

„Schatz, komm schon. Die Kids wissen doch, dass sie meine Pistolen nicht anfassen sollen. Die sind doch vernünftig. Ich-"

Stephen lachte. „Vernünftig? Ja, das hat man ja heute wieder gesehen, Mac. Scheiße!"

Der Ermittler wusste nicht mehr weiter. Er sah auf den Boden, dann Stephen an und öffnete die Tür. „Ich geh dann mal."

Stephen sagte nichts. Seine Augen waren voller Zorn und Wut. Mac wusste, dass er erst mal in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte und Abstand brauchte. Stephen sollte sich erst mal um seine Kinder kümmern und dann wieder mit den Nerven runter kommen.

_Ich kann jetzt nichts sagen, was ihm gefallen würde. Der ist auf 180! Ich geh besser und lass ihn allein!_

„Bis dann," sagte Mac leise, schloss die Tür von außen und ging zu seinem Wagen, der auf dem Bürgersteig stand.

Stephen beobachtete ihn durch eines der kleinen Fenster rechts neben der Haustür. Als sein Verlobter in den Wagen gestiegen und weggefahren war, schlug Stephen mit der Faust gegen die Tür.

Dann atmete er tief durch, drehte sich um und zog sich ein paar Hausschuhe an. Er nahm ein zweites Paar aus einem Schrank, einen Besen und ein Kehrblech. Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer, gab Alex den Besen und die Hausschuhe und befahl ihm jede einzelne Glasscherbe auf zu sammeln.

Während Alex das Wohnzimmer wieder auf Vordermann brachte, stand sein Dad in der Küche. Er setzte Kaffee auf, wartete und grübelte. War er zu hart zu Mac gewesen?

_Aber ... er hat eine geladene Kanone in meinem Schlafzimmer versteckt! _

Als der Kaffee fertig war, nahm er seine Lieblingstasse aus dem Schrank, zog mit einem Ruck die Kanne aus der Maschine, während der Rest Kaffee noch durchtropfte und goss sich ein. Er trank einen Schluck und spähte dann auf die Wanduhr. Es war kurz nach sechs. Eigentlich Zeit für das Abendessen ... Doch er sollte sich erst um Alex kümmern.

Der Mann ging mit der Tasse ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Sohn gerade die letzten Scherben auf sammelte. Als Alex seinen Dad herein kommen sah, hielt er kurz mit dem Kehrblech inne. „Ich bin gleich so weit."

„Okay," sagte Stephen, nickte und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Der Arzt setzte sich auf das rechte Sofa, stellte die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und sah Alex dabei zu, wie er mit dem Kehrblech und dem Besen das Zimmer verließ, um die Scherben in den Mülleimer zu werfen. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam er mit leeren Händen zurück und ließ sich auf das Sofa gegenüber sinken.

Alex sah, wie wütend sein Dad mit ihm war und dieser kam sofort ohne große Umschweife zum Punkt. „Spinnst du, Alex? Du könntest eine Gehirnerschütterung haben und was machst du? Du bleibst nicht im Bett, wie ich es dir gesagt hatte, sondern prügelst dich mit deinem Bruder! Das glaub ich nicht!"

Der Junge schluckte besorgt. Stephen fuhr fort. „Ist dir schlecht? Sind die Kopfschmerzen schlimmer geworden?"

„Etwas ..."

„Was _etwas_, Alex," fragte Stephen genervt und verärgert. Er stand auf.

„Die Kopfschmerzen sind schlimmer geworden. David hat mich gegen den Kühlschrank geworfen."

Stephen verdrehte die Augen.

_Das darf alles nicht wahr sein!_

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging er in seine Praxis, holte eine Packung Aspirin und ein Glas Wasser und reichte beides seinem Kind. Nachdem Alex die Tablette genommen hatte, sah er seinem Vater wehleidig in die Augen.

„Dad," begann Alex leise, jedoch war seine Stimme nicht ängstlich oder flehend. „Ich weiß, dass ich an diesem Wochenende sehr viel Mist gemacht hab. Die Sache mit dem Motorrad ... die Prügelei mit David." Stephen nickte. Alex fuhr fort. „Ich weiß auch, dass meine Schonfrist vielleicht hinfällig ist."

„Oh ja, _vielleicht_ ist gut," stöhnte der Mann und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Um was ging es bei dem Streit eigentlich genau? Oder habt ihr einfach so beschlossen: Los! Heute schlagen wir uns die Köpfe ein!"

„Ehm." Alex versuchte kurz eine Ausrede zu erfinden, um nicht auf den eigentlichen Grund zu sprechen zu kommen.

Stephen sah natürlich sofort, dass er lügen würde und schritt ein. „Hör auf dir was auszudenken, Alex! Sag es einfach. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass meine Laune nicht noch schlechter werden kann, als sie jetzt ist."

Alex grinste. „Ich schon, Dad!"

„Auf einen Versuch kommt es an. Also, los. Sag es einfach. Geht es um David?"

Der Junge nickte nur, sagte aber nichts.

„Hab ich mir schon gedacht," sagte der Mann stöhnend.

„Ich finde, dass ..." _Wie sag ich das bloß? Der flippt total aus, das weiß ich!_ „Ich finde, dass du zu David oft zu weich bist."

Stephen sah seinen Ältesten überrascht an, doch sagte erst mal nichts dazu.

„Ich ... finde auch, dass du ... es bei mir oft zu eng siehst," sagte Alex und beobachtete die Reaktion seines Dads, der noch einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse nahm und sie wieder auf dem Tisch abstellte.

„Alex ich behandele euch beide gleich, glaub mir," erklärte der Arzt ruhig.

Der Junge öffnete den Mund um darauf etwas zu erwidern, doch Stephen hob die Hand um ihn zu stoppen. „Warte. ... Du hast doch gesehen, dass ich ihn in die Küche geschleift habe, oder?" Der Junge nickte. Stephen fuhr fort. „Und du hast gesehen, dass ich mir den Gürtel geholt habe?"

Wieder Nicken. „Was glaubst du denn, habe ich da drin gemacht? Ihm gut zugeredet? Ich werde dir jetzt nicht sagen wie viele ich ihm verpasst habe, denn das geht dich absolut nichts an, Alex. Das ist eine sehr private Sache und geht nur mich und ihn was an. Und wenn _du_ Scheiße baust, geht es dich und mich was an. Und niemand anderen sonst!"

Alex nickte und hörte zu. Ihm gefiel nicht in welche Richtung sich dieses Gespräch entwickelte. Und er wusste nicht, ob sein Dad wirklich verstand, um was es Alex ging und was er genau von ihm wollte.

„Ja, ich weiß, Dad. Aber hätte er Mac nicht voll in die Eier getreten, dann hättest du ihn bestimmt nicht so hart ran genommen, wie ... vorhin. Ich finde nur, dass du ihn oft wie ein Baby behandelst. Meistens nach ... du weißt schon."

Stephen wusste natürlich was Alex meinte. „Ich versuch es zu ändern, okay. Und Alex! ... Mach dich nie wieder über ihn lustig. Hast du verstanden?" Der Junge nickte. „Wenn ich das noch mal mitkriege, bist du dran und zwar richtig!"

„Ja, Sir."

Stephen sah auf das verletzte Bein von Alex. „Hat dein Bein die Schlägerei überlebt?"

Nicken.

Stephen hielt eine Hand an sein Ohr. „Was?"

„Ja, Sir! Aber es tut etwas weh, weil wir auf dem Boden rumgerollt sind."

Stephen nickte. Dann nahm er seinen Zeigefinger, legte ihn auf die Packung Tramadol, die auf der rechten Seite des Tisches lag und zog sie ganz langsam in die Mitte. Alex Augen folgten der Packung und er wusste, dass es für den Diebstahl noch Ärger geben würde. „Wieviele hast du hier von schon genommen?"

Der Junge überlegte. „Zwei oder drei."

„Das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage! _Zwei_ oder _drei_?"

„Zwei, Dad."

„Alex das ist ein starkes Schmerzmittel und verdammt teuer," erklärte Stephen seinem Sohn. „Du hast es dir einfach genommen, als ich geschlafen habe, richtig? Also gestohlen ... ich-"

Alex hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Nein, Dad, warte ..."

Der Mann stand auf und drehte die Packung in der Hand herum. „Wenn man etwas nimmt, was einem nicht gehört und man fragt nicht ob man es haben kann, Alex, dann ist das _Stehlen!"_

Er gab Alex die Packung. „Leg sie wieder zurück!"

Der Junge stand auf, ging langsam in die Praxis hinüber und sah sich suchend um. _Wo waren die noch mal? _Er sah nach links und dann nach rechts.

Stephen sah ihm zu. Er stöhnte gelangweilt. „Rechte Seite, zweite Vitrine. Auf der obersten Glasplatte."

Alex sah ihn kurz an, dann ging er auf die angewiesene Vitrine zu, öffnete und legte die Packung wieder an ihren Platz. Als er sich umdrehte saß sein Dad immer noch auf dem Sofa und stand nicht vor dem Holzschrank, so wie es Alex erwartet hatte. Alex schloss langsam die Praxistür.

„Geh nach oben und leg dich ins Bett, Alex," befahl Stephen und stand auf, um seine leere Tasse in die Küche zu bringen. „Du wirst das Bett heute nicht verlassen, ist das klar?"

Alex nickte stumm.

Stephen hob einen Finger. „Und falls du es doch tust, ohne mich zu fragen, werden deine Kopfschmerzen, dein geringstes Problem sein."

„Ich hab verstanden, Dad."

"Gut!"

Mit diesen Worten ging Alex langsam aus dem Zimmer und spazierte dann in das erste Obergeschoss, um sich aufs Ohr zu legen.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Bei Stephen zu Hause ist ja wirklich nie mal Ruhe! :) Ich glaube, darum spielt die Story auch fast nur bei den Connors, denn bei Mac wärs zu langweilig, lol ... Der Doc ist jetzt ziemlich sauer auf seinen Verlobten, der eine geladene Knarre in der Schublade versteckt und ihm nichts darüber gesagt hatte! Stephen hats ja nicht so mit Waffen (sein Bruder schon eher ...)! Im nächsten Kapitel sind wir, glaube ich, mal bei Mac! Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	8. Es tut mir leid

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer und Zuiker!

**Warning:** mm sex!

Zum Kapitel:  
Mac ist zu Hause und dann klingelt es an der Tür ...

* * *

Etwa zwei Stunden später lag Mac angezogen auf seinem Bett. Er lag auf dem Rücken, hatte die Augen geschlossen und dachte nach. Auf dem Nachttisch stand eine halb volle Flasche Fosters, dessen Kondenswasser, das langsam hinuntertropfte, sich auf dem schwarzen Holz sammelte. Er seufzte und legte beide Hände über seine Augen.

_Wieso bin ich so blöd gewesen und habe Stephen nichts von der Sig gesagt?_

Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Stephen war sauer auf ihn, was Mac ihm auch nicht verübeln konnte. Natürlich würde dieser kleine Streit auch wieder vorbeigehen. Stephen würde sich beruhigen.

_Fragt sich nur, wie lange das dauern wird ... _

Mac stand langsam auf, nahm die Flasche, putzte mit einem Taschentuch kurz über den Nachttisch und ging dann durch den Flur und die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Er lief in die Küche, sah auf die Wanduhr und stellte fest, dass er noch nichts gegessen hatte. Als Mac den Kühlschrank öffnete, klingelte es an der Haustür. Verdutzt sah der Cop auf und knallte die Tür wieder zu. Wer konnte das denn sein? Es war fast halb neun ...

Er ging auf die Haustür zu und öffnete. _Vielleicht ist es ja ... _

Das erste was Mac sah war: Blumen – Rosen um genau zu sein. Ein riesiger Strauß dunkel roter Rosen! Mac grinste. Die Hand, die das graue Einpackpapier, das um die stacheligen Stiele geschlungen war, hielt hatte einen Ring am Finger. Einen Ring, den er sehr gut kannte.

„Eh, Schatz, das-"

Doch er stoppte sofort, denn zwischen den Blumen bewegte sich etwas. Mac sah eine weiße Karte, die zwischen den Blüten und Blättern hinaus geschoben wurde. Taylor ergriff sie langsam und las:

_Lieber Mac, es tut mir sehr leid, was heute passiert ist und ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, __dass ich so reagiert habe. Ich liebe dich! Stephen_

Mac grinste und nahm Stephen die Blumen ab.

Stephen lächelte ebenfalls und Mac drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Du verzeihst mir also," fragte der Arzt und ließ seine rechte Hand über Macs Po gleiten.

„Wenn du mir verzeihst, verzeih ich dir, Schatz," antwortete Mac und sah kurz an seinem Verlobten vorbei auf die Straße. „Komm, lass uns rein gehen, oder willst du hier eine Show abliefern?"

Stephen ließ seine Hand wo sie war und drückte Mac noch enger an sich heran. Mit der linken Hand gab er der Haustür einen Stoß. Mac gab Stephen einen Zungenkuss und hielt ihn am Nacken fest. Dann sah er kurz auf den Blumenstrauß in seiner Hand.

„Ich stell die kurz ins Wasser, okay? Bin gleich wieder bei dir!"

Stephen nickte. Dann sah er Mac zu, wie der sich umdrehte, in die Küche lief und in den Schränken nach einer Vase suchte. Kurz darauf füllte er sie halb mit Wasser und steckte die Blumen hinein. Die schwarze Vase stellte er auf den Küchentisch. Das ganze hatte nur zehn Sekunden gedauert. Stephen hatte sich seiner geputzten Schuhe entledigt und sie in die Lobby gestellt. Als Mac zurück kam, stand der Arzt schon auf den ersten Stufen der Treppe, die in das erste Obergeschoss führte.

„Sollen wir hoch gehen," fragte Stephen und hielt seinem Verlobten eine Hand hin. „Oder warte! Ist Jason hier?"

Mac schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand.

„Was ist denn mit Alex und David," fragte Taylor plötzlich überrascht und hielt Stephens Hand fest, so dass er stehen blieb.

„Ach ja," sagte der Mann gelassen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Keine Panik! Die hab ich so weit eingeschüchtert, dass sie auf keinen Fall ihre Zimmer verlassen werden, bis ich wieder da bin."

„Okay, Schatz," sagte der Ermittler nickend. „Wieviel Zeit haben wir?"

Sein Verlobter beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „So viel wie du willst."

Mit diesen Worten zog Stephen Mac sanft die Treppe hinauf.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, ließ sich Stephen auf das große Bett fallen und wartete. Mac war noch im Bad verschwunden. Nach kurzer Zeit stand er im Zimmer und trug zwei Kerzenständer aus Silber mit beigefarbenen Kerzen in den Händen.

Stephen grinste. „Und _die_ waren im Badezimmer?"

Einen stellte Taylor auf das Sideboard gegenüber, den anderen auf die Fensterbank. Er zündete sie an und löschte das Deckenlicht. Dann kroch er zu seinem Verlobten auf die graue Matratze. Mac legte sich auf die andere Seite und die Männer sahen sich stumm in die Augen.

„Stephen," begann der Cop schließlich mit sanfter Stimme. „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dir nichts von der Kanone gesagt habe. Es war unverantwortlich dir nichts zu sagen. Und du hattest recht. Wenn die Kinder sie gefunden hätten, wäre vielleicht was passiert."

Stephen nickte. „Es sei dir verziehen ..."

„Danke," sagte Mac und kroch ein Stück näher zu dem anderen Mann heran. Sie küssten sich wieder und wieder. Stephens Hände wanderten nach unten und er öffnete Macs Gürtel und die Hose, doch er ließ seinen Blick nicht von ihm ab. Sie küssten sich wieder. Stephen zog an Macs Hose und warf sie vom Bett. Darauf folgten das Hemd und die Strümpfe, wobei er mit Macs verletztem Fuß sehr vorsichtig umging.

Connors streichelte die Schultern seines Verlobten, während dieser sich gierig an Stephens Hose zu schaffen machte und sie auf den Boden warf. Die Strümpfe landeten daneben. Stephen öffnete langsam die Knöpfe seines Hemdes, während Mac in die Schublade seines Nachttisches griff. Stephen warf sein Hemd wortlos in die hinterste Zimmerecke, wobei er fast den Kerzenständer auf dem Sideboard erwischt hätte.

Mac sah verschreckt auf. „Sagst du mir Bescheid, bevor du mein Haus abfackelst, Schatz?"

„Entschuldige," antwortete der Arzt grinsend, legte sich auf den Rücken und sah Mac zu, wie er schnell ein eingepacktes Kondom aus der Packung nahm.

Sein Atem ging schneller, als Mac ihn wieder küsste und ihm langsam mit beiden Händen die schwarze Boxershorts von den Beinen streifte. Mac riss die schwarze Verpackung der Kondome auf und warf sie neben sich. Der nächste Zungenkuss war noch intensiver. Dann streifte er Stephen das Kondom über und zog sich die Shorts aus.

Mac legte sich auf den Bauch. Der Arzt griff nach der Tube Gleitmittel, öffnete sie und nahm etwas auf seine Finger. Mac sah hinter sich. „Mach schon, Schatz."

Stephen schloss die Tube, warf sie neben sich auf das Bett und grinste. „Du kannst es wieder nicht abwarten, was? Ich sag doch, du musst geduldiger werden, Mac."

Mac zuckte kurz, als er Stephens kalte Finger spürte.

_Ich hätte die Tube vielleicht doch unter die warme Decke legen sollen? Zu spät ... _

Stephen drang erst mit einem und schließlich mit zwei Fingern ein. Mac stöhnte. Er stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf der Bettdecke ab, um es für beide bequemer zu machen. Dann spreizte er die Beine etwas mehr, um Stephen genug Platz zu schaffen. Stephen zog die Finger langsam wieder heraus. Macs Herzschlag wurde schneller.

„Pass ja auf meinen Fuß auf," flüsterte er leise, bevor das Stöhnen lauter wurde. Als Stephen in ihn eindrang, wurde seine Atmung noch schneller und das lustvolle Stöhnen noch lauter, als zu vor.

Stephens Hände glitten über Macs Rücken und die Oberschenkel. Stephen atmete schwer, während er langsam vor und zurück stieß und dann schneller wurde. Einen kurzen Moment später hatten beide einen lustvollen Orgasmus.

Stephen lag auf Mac und keuchte. Dann zog er sich aus ihm zurück, warf das Kondom in den Mülleimer neben dem Bett und legte sich neben ihn. Mac drehte sich auf die Seite und griff nach der grauen Decke. Nachdem er sich und seinen Verlobten zugedeckt hatte, kuschelte er sich in Stephens Arme und atmete ruhig. Stephen küsste ihn in den Nacken und legte einen Arm über seinen Bauch, um Macs Hand zu halten.

„Das war wunderschön, Schatz," flüsterte Mac leise und schloss die Augen.

Stephen schloss ebenfalls die Augen und zog Mac noch näher zu sich heran.

„Ich liebe dich, Mac."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Stephen."

Ein paar Sekunden später war gleichmäßiges Atmen zu hören ...

Als Mac die Augen öffnete war es dunkel. Er lag auf der Seite, einen Arm um Stephens Oberkörper geschlungen und die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen.

_Wir sind wirklich eingeschlafen ... Wie spät ist es?_

Langsam nahm er seinen Arm von seinem Verlobten, drehte sich auf den Rücken, um dann auf seinen Wecker zu sehen. _Schon halb zehn? _

Stephen begann sich zu bewegen. Er drehte sich ebenfalls auf den Rücken und sah Mac an, der grinsend neben ihm lag.

„He," sagte Connors grinsend und strich Mac zärtlich über die Wange. Dann beugte er sich über ihn und gab ihm einen langen Kuss auf den Mund. Der Cop ging sofort darauf ein und packte Stephen am Hinterkopf, um ihn noch näher an sich zu drücken. Nachdem sie sich wieder getrennt hatten, sah Stephen auf seine Armbanduhr, die auf der Kommode lag.

„Scheiße," rief er und warf die Decke zurück. „Ich denke, ich werde mal fahren, Schatz!"

Mac nickte. „Okay. Willst du noch duschen?" Dann grinste er. „Oder sollen wir _zusammen_ duschen?"

Stephen küsste ihn noch einmal, bevor er endgültig das große Bett verließ und nach seiner Unterhose griff, die auf dem Boden lag. Er drehte sich um. „Das klingt verlockend, aber ... ich sollte doch wieder fahren und zu Hause etwas mehr Präsenz zeigen."

Mac nickte etwas enttäuscht. „Klar."

Nachdem sich Stephen komplett angezogen und sich eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte, ging er mit Mac im Schlepptau die Treppe hinunter und öffnete die Haustür. Er stöhnte. „Okay. Ehm, gilt dein Angebot für Morgen noch? Dass wir zusammen zur Werkstatt fahren?"

„Klar," sagte der andere Mann und küsste Stephen wieder. „Sag mir einfach wann und ich komme!"

Stephen nickte. „Gut, Schatz, dann bis Morgen. Viele Grüße an Jason!"

„Mach ich. Bis Morgen!"

Mac schloss die Tür und Stephen ging zu Fuß nach Hause.

Der Arzt öffnete leise die Haustür. Nachdem er sie geschlossen hatte, warf er einen prüfenden Blick auf den demolierten Sekretär in der Lobby. Seine Söhne hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die obere Platte war herausgebrochen und lag auf dem Boden. Die Gegenstände, die vorher auf der Platte gestanden hatten, wie Gläser; verschiedene leere Schnapsflaschen, die er gesammelt hatte und Papiere waren bereits von Alex weggeräumt worden. Die Füße aus glänzendem Metall und die Beine waren noch intakt.

_Doch nicht so schlimm, wie ich gedacht habe. Sie werden ihn trotzdem bezahlen ..._

Stephen ging in die Küche und warf den Hausschlüssel auf den Tisch. Dann nahm er eine Flasche Mineralwasser aus dem Kühlschrank und füllte ein Glas. Er trank einen großen Schluck, öffnete den Kühlschrank und spähte hinein.

Fünf Minuten später hatte Stephen Wurst, Käse, Butter und Brot auf dem Tisch verteilt. Er nahm zwei Gläser, drei Teller und drei Messer und legte alles neben das Brot.

Danach ging er durch die Lobby die Treppe hinauf und klopfte an Davids Tür.

Stephen trat ein. Der Junge saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Ein dickes Kopfkissen lag auf der Sitzfläche. Die Stereoanlage lief. David hatte seinen Dad scheinbar nicht gehört, denn er las konzentriert in einem Buch. Der Mann ging zur Anlage, drehte die Lautstärke zurück und trat an den Tisch heran. David, durch die abrupte Stille abgelenkt, sah erschrocken hinter sich. „He."

Stephen nickte und erwiderte den Gruß. Er legte eine Hand auf Davids Schulter und lugte in das Buch.

„Mathe," fragte er etwas ungläubig und sah seinem Sohn in die Augen. Dann sah er noch einmal auf die aufgeschlagene Seite. „Du lernst? An einem Sonntag?"

„Ja! Wieso?"

Stephen grinste. „Vergiss es ... Kommst du essen?"

„Klar," rief David überrascht und stand auf. Er hatte eigentlich fest damit gerechnet, dass er in seinem Zimmer essen würde, nachdem was heute alles passiert war. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht.

_Dad hatte wahrscheinlich guten Sex und ist darum was besser drauf, als vor zwei Stunden ... Danke, Mac!_

Als die beiden Connors aus dem Zimmer traten, wandte sich der Junge zur Treppe, doch Stephen folgte ihm nicht. „Geh schon mal runter, David. Ich will kurz nach deinem Bruder sehen."

„Klar," rief David und sprang die Treppe hinunter, um endlich etwas in den leeren Magen zu bekommen.

Sein Dad öffnete leise Alex Zimmertür und lugte hinein. Es war dunkel. Er spürte einen kühlen Luftzug. Wahrscheinlich war das Fenster gekippt. Das Rollo war hinunter gezogen. Stephen machte einen Schritt auf das Bett zu. Er hatte ein äußerst schlechtes Gefühl ... Die Bettdecke lag zusammengeknüllt an der Wand und das Bett war - leer.

_Du verdammter, kleiner ... ich bring dich um! _

Stephens Pulsschlag erhöhte sich langsam. Er drehte sich wütend um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Er ging ins Bad, doch da war Alex auch nicht. Dann lief er die Treppe hinunter. Als er in der Lobby ankam, überlegte er was er machen sollte. Er sah ins Wohnzimmer, doch sein Sohn war nicht da. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch von rechts und drehte sich um. David stand im Türrahmen der Küche und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was ist?"

Stephen stöhnte und ging zornig auf ihn zu. David musste wissen, wo Alex war. Er wusste es immer! Der Mann hob beide Hände und starrte ihn wütend an. „Wo ist er?"

„Wer," fragte David verwirrt, ohne den Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen zu brechen.

Der Arzt konnte nicht mehr ruhig bleiben. Er wurde lauter. „WO IST DEIN BRUDER?"

David schluckte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehm, keine Ahnung, Dad. Ist er nicht in seinem Zimmer?"

Langsames Kopfschütteln. „Nein, er ist _nicht_ in seinem Zimmer!"

Plötzlich wurde die Tür der Gäste-Toilette geöffnet und Alex trat erschrocken aus dem kleinen Raum. Er sah seinen Dad an, dann David, der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte und dann wieder seinen Dad.

_Was ist passiert? Ich hab doch nichts gemacht, oder?_

Stephen entspannte sich. „_Wieso_ gehst du hier unten aufs Klo?"

„Was," fragte Alex verblüfft und fixierte Stephen wütend. „Weil ich unser Badezimmer nicht verpesten wollte, Dad! Einfach _darum!_ Du hast gedacht, ich wär abgehauen, oder? Verdammt! Wieso traust du mir nicht!"

Der Junge drehte sich um und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen die Treppenstufen hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Stephen sah ihm kurz nach, dann drehte er sich zu David, der immer noch da stand und wartete. Der Mann nahm seinen Kopf zwischen die Hände und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich angeschrien habe."

„Schon okay," antwortete David ruhig. „Kann ich jetzt weiter essen?"

„Na, los." Der Junge ging zurück in die Küche und Stephen stieg langsam die Treppe hinauf, um mit Alex zu reden.

Stephen klopfte leise an die Tür. Es kam jedoch keine Antwort.

„Alex," sagte er leise und klopfte noch einmal.

„WAS?"

Stephen zuckte zusammen. So einen Ausbruch hatte er nicht erwartet. „Können wir reden, bitte?"

„NEIN!"

„Alex, bitte," versuchte es Stephen noch einmal. Er lehnte an der geschlossenen Tür und horchte.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet. Stephen ging erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und sah Alex ins Gesicht.

_Er hat geweint ..._

„Kann ich rein kommen," fragte er leise und sah Alex in die Augen.

Der Junge gab keine Antwort, sondern drehte sich um und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

_Er knallt mir nicht die Tür vor der Nase zu! Ich werte das mal als ein Ja ..._

Stephen machte einen Schritt in das Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Er stöhnte, ging auf seinen Sohn zu und ließ sich neben ihm auf das Bett sinken. „Es tut mir leid, Alex. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so reagiert habe und ich ... ich geglaubt habe, dass du abgehauen bist. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen."

Alex stöhnte. „Ja, das hättest du, Dad."

Stephen schielte vorsichtig zu ihm hinüber. „Kannst du mir das verzeihen? Ich bin ein Idiot und ein großes Arschloch, ich weiß."

„Nicht immer, Dad," sagte Alex und ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen. Seine Beine hingen über der Bettkante. Stephen tat es ihm gleich und legte einen Arm unter Alex Kopf. Der Junge rückte näher an seinen Vater heran und kuschelte sich mit dem Kopf auf seine Brust.

Ein paar Minuten lagen sie ruhig da. Keiner sagte etwas. Einen Moment später öffnete Alex die Augen. „Dad?"

„Hmmm," sagte Stephen ruhig, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Muss ich Morgen in die Schule?"

„Nein," antwortete er und strich Alex mit der rechten Hand über den Arm. „Ich schreibe dich für Morgen noch krank. ... Ist dir noch schlecht?"

„Nein, aber ich fühl mich trotzdem noch nicht so gut."

„Okay, ich gebe David das Attest für Mr. Frey Morgen mit."

„Danke."

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Mac und Stephen verstehen sich jetzt wieder *grins* und der Herr Doktor hat Alex nicht getraut :( Wie war das noch? Auch ein Dr. Stephen Connors ist nicht perfekt! Mal sehen was im nächsten Kapitel passiert ... Danke fürs Lesen und Reviewen! Eure Vanessa


	9. Unvorhergesehene Ereignisse

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und ich verdiene kein Geld damit :)  
Die Serie Queer as Folk und der Charakter Brian Kinney gehört ebenfalls nicht mir ...

Special Guest Starring: Mr. Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk) Stephens Neffe!

Zum Kapitel:  
Es passiert mal etwas Erfreuliches :)

* * *

Am Mittwoch stand David nach der Schule mit Jason und seinen anderen Freunden vor den Toren der Forest Hills High School. Sein schwarzer Rucksack stand zwischen seinen Beinen und er hatte ein paar Bögen DIN A 4 große Blätter in der Hand. Er grinste und schaute immer wieder auf den Mathetest.

_Hat sich die ganze Arbeit doch gelohnt! Dad wird sich freuen. _

Der schwarzhaarige Jason stand neben ihm und sah ihm etwas genervt über die Schulter.

„Mann, hör endlich auf den Test an zu starren," rief er, faltete seinen Test zwei Mal und stopfte ihn sich in die hintere Hosentasche seiner blauen Jeans. „Lass uns endlich nach Hause fahren, damit ich noch Zeit habe, mich auf eine Standpauke von Dad vorzubereiten."

_Eine Fünf! So eine Scheiße ... Das war es dann wohl mit dem Führerschein und mit meiner Freiheit und mit meinen Privilegien und ..._

„Jason! Ist das nicht dein Dad da hinten?"

Der Junge erstarrte und sah in die Richtung, in die Jerry zeigte. Er konnte ein paar Autos sehen, die auf die Schule zu kamen. Und der dritte Wagen war ein schwarzer Cadillac Escalade Ext! Der Wagen fuhr langsam an die Schule heran, wendete dann einmal und hielt auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Zaun. Jason sah etwas genauer hin.

_Aber ... das ist nicht Dad! Das ist Stephen! Was macht der hier?_

„Was will Dad hier," fragte sich David leise.

Dann verabschiedete er sich von seinen Freunden und spazierte mit Jason das kurze Stück über den Bürgersteig bis zu dem Dienstwagen. Stephen, gekleidet in einer dunkelblauen Jeans und seinem schwarzen Lieblingshemd, sah ihnen entgegen und ließ das Fenster auf der Beifahrerseite herunter. Er war mit Mac in der Werkstatt gewesen, um seinen geliebten BMW dort abzugeben. Die Reparatur würde drei Tage dauern. Er hatte zwar nach einem Ersatzwagen gefragt, jedoch konnte er diesen erst Morgen früh bekommen.

_Ich werde Morgen mit Mac hinfahren. Hoffentlich hat er Morgen früh eine Stunde Zeit ..._

„He, Jungs," begrüßte er die beiden Teenager fröhlich.

„Dad," fragte David etwas verwirrt und beugte sich ein Stück in den Wagen. „Ehm, wieso holst du mich ab? Ist was passiert? Ist was mit Alex?"

Sein Vater grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber wir sind doch verabredet, oder nicht?"

David sah Jason an, der aber den Kopf schüttelte. Dann fiel es David wieder ein. Sie hatten doch das Billardspiel verschoben, weil Stephen im Krankenhaus gewesen war. Doch der Junge hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet. Schon gar nicht nach diesem turbulenten Wochenende und dem Ärger, den er gemacht hatte. „Sag mir jetzt nicht, wir fahren in den Billardsalon?"

Stephen sah ihn an und grinste. „Doch. Genau das. Ich habs dir doch versprochen, oder?"

David grinste. „Okay!"

Er öffnete die Beifahrertür und stieg ein. Stephen sah zu Jason, der immer noch neben dem Wagen stand. „Jason, soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?"

„Nein, Stephen, danke. Der Bus kommt jetzt."

Stephen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay. Sag Mac, dass ich ihn nachher anrufe."

_Wenn ich dann noch unter den Lebenden weile, mach ich es ..._ „Jup, mach ich. Bis dann."

„Bis dann!"

Stephen ließ das Fenster wieder nach oben und sah David an, der sich anschnallte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Papiere, die auf seinen Beinen lagen.

„Was ist das," fragte der interessiert und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. David sah auf.

„Hier." Er reichte ihm den Mathetest. „Wir haben heute den Mathetest zurück bekommen."

_Oh nein! _Stephen nahm ihm die Blätter ab. _Aber wenn er so grinst, dann ... _

Er überflog die ersten Bögen Papier, die mit einem Tacker zusammen geheftet worden waren und konzentrierte sich auf das letzte Blatt. _Wow! _Unter Davids Arbeit prangte ein dickes, rotes B.

„Ach du," begann Stephen und schielte zu seinem Sohn hinüber, der immer noch grinsend neben ihm saß. „Eine zwei? Das ist sehr gut, David! Hat sich das viele Lernen doch ausgezahlt, oder?"

„Ja," sagte David und nickte. Stephen gab ihm die Blätter zurück, schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und startete den Motor.

„Können wir los," fragte er. Doch er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern gab Gas. Der Wagen rollte vom Bürgersteig, fuhr auf die rechte Spur und fädelte sich langsam in den Nachmittagsverkehr ein.

Drei Stunden später stellte Stephen das Auto in seiner Einfahrt ab. Er und David stiegen aus. Stephen schloss Macs Dienstwagen ab und öffnete die Haustür.

David ging grinsend in die Küche, nahm einen Magneten vom Kühlschrank und heftete sein _B_, gut sichtbar an die graue Tür. Stephen grinste, als er in die Küche kam.

„Du kannst stolz sein," sagte er und legte einen Arm um die Schulter seines Kindes.

„Ja, das bin ich auch, Dad," sagte David. „Ehm, hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich die beste Note der Klasse habe?"

Stephens Augen wurden größer. „Was? Nein, das hast du noch nicht."

David nickte. Stephen nahm seine Brieftasche aus der Hosentasche, öffnete das Fach für die Geldscheine und lugte hinein. Dann zog er einen Zehn-Dollar Schein heraus und hielt ihn David vor die Nase. „Hier. Die Zehn und die Tatsache, dass du mich beim Billard geschlagen hast sind Belohnung genug, denke ich. Oder?"

„Ja," sagte David, während er sich umdrehte und in die Lobby ging. „Danke, Dad!"

„Kein Problem," sagte Stephen und stellte die Kaffeemaschine an, um sich seine dritte Tasse an diesem Tag zu gönnen. Nachdem er sich seine Tasse gefüllt hatte, ging er aus der Küche in die Lobby und nahm die Post von dem kaputten Sekretär.

_Den muss ich ja auch noch reparieren lassen. Aber das können Mac und ich bestimmt auch allein. Ich muss ihn ja nachher sowieso anrufen, dann frag ich ihn direkt, wann wir in den Baumarkt fahren können. So eine Platte ist ja auch nicht teuer!_

Er überflog kurz die Briefe und die Werbung. Dann legte er alles wieder zurück auf den Sekretär und stieg, mit der Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, die Treppe hinauf.

Oben angekommen trat er an Alex Tür und klopfte leise. Als er gefahren war, um David abzuholen, hatte Alex geschlafen. Als er keine Antwort hörte, öffnete der Arzt die Tür und trat in das Zimmer. Der Junge lag in seinem Bett. Die Decke bis unter das Kinn gezogen. Er lag auf der Seite mit dem Rücken zur Tür und atmete ruhig. Stephen überlegte, ob er ihn wecken sollte, um zu sehen wie es ihm geht. Doch er entschied sich dagegen. Schlaf tat ihm jetzt gut. Der Mann ging leise zum Fenster, kippte es und trat wieder hinaus auf den Flur.

Er schloss leise die Tür, nahm noch einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Als er die Tasse auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt hatte und sich gerade aufs Bett legen wollte, hörte er unten den Schlüssel im Schloss.

_Mac?_

Stephen stand wieder auf und lief die Treppe hinunter. Sein Verlobter stand im Türrahmen und klimperte mit dem Schlüsselbund.

„He, Stephen," rief Mac und küsste den anderen Mann auf den Mund, als Stephen bei ihm stand.

„He, Schatz," antwortete der Arzt grinsend und küsste ihn noch einmal. „Was gibt es? Brauchst du den Wagen?"

„Nein, ich brauch den Wagen nicht. Hast du Lust was raus zu gehen? Oder musst du hier bleiben wegen Alex? Wie geht's ihm denn?"

Sein Verlobter sah die Treppe hinauf und dann wieder Taylor an. „Eigentlich ganz gut. Er hat zwar noch Kopfschmerzen, aber das Schlimmste ist überstanden, denke ich. Also, was hast du vor?"

Mac zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie wär's mit Spazieren gehen? Ich muss mich etwas ablenken."

_Spazieren gehen? Das letzte Mal als Mac `spazieren gehen´ wollte, hat er an einem romantischen Strand in Miami um meine Hand angehalten! Nicht, dass er jetzt einen Pfarrer bestellt hat, der irgendwo auf uns wartet ... Aber vielleicht will er wirklich nur ein bisschen raus gehen. _

„Okay, warum nicht," antwortete der Arzt. „Ich sage kurz David Bescheid, dass wir weg sind."

Taylor nickte und Stephen sprintete die Treppe hinauf. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam er wieder.

Stephen und Mac gingen aus dem Haus und liefen nebeneinander her über den Bürgersteig.

Nachdem die beiden Männer die Jefferson hinauf gelaufen waren, hielten sie sich rechts und bogen an der nächsten Kreuzung ab.

Ein kleine Gruppe in ihrem Alter kam ihnen entgegen. Als sie an ihnen vorbei waren, drehte Mac instinktiv den Kopf und schaute ihnen nach. Doch ein harter Schlag in die Rippen, brachte seinen Blick wieder nach vorn und auf die Strasse. „Sorry."

Stephen grinste und nahm Macs Hand in seine Hand, um wirklich _allen_ zu zeigen, dass sie zusammen gehörten und jegliche Anmache zwecklos war. Nach etwa einer Meile kamen sie in den belebteren Teil von Woodside. Einige Restaurants und Bars säumten die Strassen. Gäste saßen drinnen und draußen vor der Gaststätte und aßen zu Abend oder tranken ein kaltes Bier. Plötzlich blieb Mac auf dem Bürgersteig der _61. Street _stehen und sah sich um.

Er sah Stephen an. „In welche Bar willst du? Ich lade dich ein!"

Der Arzt wandte seinen Blick von seinem Verlobten ab und spähte über die Strasse. „Wie wär's mit dem _Donovan`s Pub_? Ich könnt jetzt nen Burger essen."

Mac nickte zustimmend. „Klar. Sehr gute Wahl. Haben ja auch sehr gutes Bier."

Dann küssten sie sich und wechselten schnell die Strassenseite, bevor der Verkehr dichter wurde und sie länger warten mussten.

Der _Donovan`s Pub_ war eine der langjährigen Institutionen in Woodside. Es bot sehr gutes Essen, wie Burger, Pommes usw. zu günstigen Preisen an. Die fantastischen Hamburger waren ein Standbein des Pubs und wurden auf einem Schild, neben dem Eingang, als _Nummer eins Burgers_ hoch gepriesen.

Das Fachwerkhaus war schlicht und nicht sehr groß. Es gab eine kleine Fensterfront in dunkelbraunem Holz. Der verschnörkelte Schriftzug auf dem Eingangsschild war in Grüntönen gehalten. Zwei schwarze, kleine Öllampen, die oberhalb des Fensters angebracht waren, brannten und gaben dem Pub ein wohliges Licht.

Als Mac die Tür aufziehen wollte, kamen ihm zwei Männer entgegen. Der eine hing bei seinem Kumpel im Arm, konnte fast nicht mehr laufen und schrie Schimpfwörter herum. Der andere Mann sah den Detective kurz entschuldigend an. „Sorry. Er muss nach Hause. Hoffentlich krieg ich ihn so weit, dass er in ein Taxi steigen kann ..."

Mac grinste und hielt seinem Verlobten die Tür auf.

Stephen nickte grinsend. „Danke, Schatz!"

Der Chefarzt ging an ihm vorbei und betrat die Kneipe. Es roch nach Bier und Hamburgern. Nachdem Stephen einen freien Tisch erspäht hatte, ging er mit Mac im Schlepptau durch die Tischreihen in eine der hinteren Ecken. Sie setzten sich. Das Holz der viereckigen Tische, Stühle und Bänke war genau so dunkel wie die Fensterfront und die Eingangstür. Es war dunkel und gemütlich. In einer Ecke war ein erloschener Kamin, neben dem sich ein Stapel Brennholz türmte. Das Donovan`s war nicht ganz voll.

Stephen und Mac saßen sich gegenüber und blickten sich liebevoll in die Augen. Mac beugte sich vor und drückte seinem Verlobten einen Kuss auf den Mund, während er Stephens Hand nahm und sie streichelte. Taylor erzählte seinem Verlobten von Jasons 5 in Mathe und dass ihr Deal jetzt geplatzt sei. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sein Junior für diese Arbeit überhaupt nicht gelernt hatte und das war etwas, was Mac nicht akzeptieren konnte oder wollte. Stephen war ebenfalls dieser Meinung.

Nachdem sie bei dem Kellner zwei Bier und zwei Burger bestellt hatten, sah sich Stephen kurz um und stand auf.

„Ich verschwinde mal kurz, okay?"

„Ja, klar," entgegnete Mac grinsend. „Aber wehe du gehst Zigaretten holen und kommst nicht wieder!"

„Keine Sorge," sagte der Arzt und ging durch den dunklen Gastraum auf eine Treppe zu, die nach unten führte.

Als er unten war, hielt er sich links und nahm die zweite Tür, die mit _Mens Room _gekennzeichnet war. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Die nicht mehr ganz weißen Pissoirs waren in einer Reihe gegenüber der Tür an einer Wand mit einem breiten Spiegel angebracht, der ziemlich dreckig war. Eines der fünf war besetzt, alle anderen Pissoirs waren frei.

Stephen schlenderte zu einem der Becken, machte die Hose auf und pinkelte. Der Mann neben ihm zog den Reißverschluss zu, wusch sich die Hände an einem der drei Waschbecken und verließ den Raum.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen, doch Stephen kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern dachte an seine Söhne, die an diesem Wochenende beide fast ihr Leben verloren hätten. Er hörte Keuchen und lustvolles Stöhnen. Die Tür schlug zu und eine der Toilettentüren knallte gegen die Trennwand. Ein Reißverschluss wurde geöffnet. Stephen, durch den Lärm der beiden Männer jetzt doch zu sehr abgelenkt, sah in den Spiegel und entdeckte – Brian Kinney!

_Brian? Was ...?_

Sein gutaussehender Neffe aus Pittsburgh, in einer schwarzen Stoffhose, einem weißen Hemd und einem schwarzen Jackett gekleidet, hatte einen der Hilfskellner von hinten auf die Toilette gedrückt und riss ihm die schwarze Leinenhose und die Unterhose herunter. Das Keuchen des Kellners wurde lauter.

Brian griff in seine Hosentasche und fingerte ein eingepacktes Kondom heraus.

Der junge, dunkelhaarige Kellner sah verstört nach hinten. „Wieso dauert das so lange?"

Brians Hand zitterte. Die schwarze Verpackung fiel zu Boden. Sein Herz raste. Er sah auf den Boden und sah eine Hand, die das Kondom zwischen die Finger nahm und es ihm hin hielt.

„D-Danke," hauchte der junge Mann schnell und griff nach dem Kondom. Doch die Hand zog es zurück. Ein Stückchen aus Brians Reichweite.

_He?_ Kinney wurde nervöser. „Was soll das?"

Er sah auf und entdeckte - Stephen!

_Scheiße! Ich wollte ihn doch erst Morgen besuchen!_

„He, Onkel," begrüßte Brian Stephen grinsend, sah auf das Kondom und riss es ihm mit einem Ruck aus der Hand.

Sein Onkel grinste nicht. Seine Miene verriet Verständnislosigkeit und Wut. Er packte Brian an der Schulter. „Zieh dich an und komm mit!"

Brian starrte ihn an.

_War das ein Befehl? Was fällt Stephen überhaupt ein?_

„Ach, lass mich in Ruhe!"

Connors schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wiederhole das nicht noch mal, Brian! Lass den Kellner los, zieh dich an und komm mit mir!"

Der junge Mann starrte auf den Kellner unter sich. Er überlegte.

Brian Kinney hatte vor niemandem Respekt, noch nicht mal vor sich selbst. Doch bei Stephen war das etwas anderes. Der Arzt konnte ihm das Leben viel schwieriger machen, als es ohne hin schon war!

Brian stöhnte, zog sich an und ließ den Kellner aus dem Raum. Er steckte das Kondom wieder zurück zu den anderen, wusch sich vorschriftsmäßig die Hände, während er von Stephen beobachtet wurde und verließ anschließend mit seinem etwas sauer wirkenden Onkel das Kellergeschoss des Donovan`s Pub.

Tbc ...

**AN:** Wow, mal ein paar Stunden ohne Krach :) David hat auch mal einen guten Tag und das macht dann Stephens Tag zu einem ausgezeichneten Tag! Stephen ist ja so stolz und zeigt das auch sofort! Und dann kommt auch noch Besuch! Diese Szene war ja so typisch _Mr. Brian Kinney_, lol ... Aber, was will Brian hier in New York? Eine Idee? Wir lesen uns im nächsten Kapitel! Eure Vanessa


	10. Truth is a whisper

**Disclaimer:** Die Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!  
Die TV Serie Queer as Folk, sowie ihr Charakter Brian Kinney gehört auch jemand anderem :( ...

Special Guest Starring: Mr. Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), Stephens Neffe!

**Hier habe ich im Gegensatz zu der Vorgängerversion, ein paar Kleinigkeiten verändert!**

Zum Kapitel:  
Stephen versucht herauszufinden, was der plötzliche Besuch seines Neffen auf sich hat ...

* * *

_Der Kerl sah wirklich gut aus! Ich hab ihn ja nur von hinten gesehen, aber das, was ich gesehen habe war ziemlich beeindruckend ... _

Mac trank noch einen Schluck seines Bieres und leckte sich über die Lippen. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr.

_Wo bleibt Stephen denn? Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass er doch Zigaretten holen gegangen ist? Ah, da ist er ja!_

Taylor lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und sah seinem Verlobten entgegen. Dieser war jedoch nicht allein.

_Das ist doch der Kerl von eben ... _

Stephen kam mit Brian zu seinem Tisch und lächelte.

„Okay," sagte er und sah Mac an. „Mac das ist mein Neffe Brian Kinney. Brian das ist Detective Mac Taylor, mein Verlobter!"

Mac grinste und stand auf. Er reichte Brian die Hand. „He, Brian. Schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Dann müssen wir ja doch nicht bis zur Hochzeit warten."

„Ja," sagte der junge Mann nur und rutschte auf den Stuhl, den Stephen ihm anbot.

Sein Onkel ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Mac fallen und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Brian, was willst du trinken? Hast du auch Hunger? Die Burger hier sind spitze!"

„Ehm," der junge Mann überlegte und sah auf die gut gefüllte Bar. „Ich nehme nur ein Bier."

Stephen sah sich nach dem Kellner um und bestellte seinem Neffen ein Fosters. Wenig später kamen ihre Burger und die Männer aßen in Ruhe. Brian wollte nichts essen, er war zu nervös. Am liebsten hätte er Stephen sofort alles erzählt, aber hier in der Öffentlichkeit war das keine so gute Idee.

Nach dem Essen räumte der Kellner das Geschirr ab und Mac ließ die Rechnung kommen. Brian tastete in seiner Hosentasche nach seiner Brieftasche, doch Taylor hielt eine Hand hoch, um ihn zu stoppen.

„Lass, Brian! Ist schon okay. Du bist eingeladen!"

Doch Brian kümmerte sich nicht darum, was der Cop sagte. „Ich hab Geld. Brauch keine Almosen!"

Connors starrte Brian etwas irritiert an. Irgendwas war mit seinem Neffen nicht in Ordnung und Stephen wollte wissen, was es war. Doch das musste er später herausfinden, wenn sie zu Hause waren.

Der Playboy aus Pittsburgh legte seine schwarze Brieftasche auf den Tisch, doch Stephen schnappte sie sich und steckte sie demonstrativ ein. „Ist schon gut, Brian."

Kinney funkelte seinen Onkel böse an, doch dann ließ er sich müde gegen den Stuhl fallen und gab nach. Er hatte keine Lust zu kämpfen – heute nicht.

Nachdem der Detective das Essen und die Getränke gezahlt hatte, marschierte das Trio aus der Bar und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Als sie nach zwanzig Minuten Fußmarsch vor Stephens Haustür standen, sah Mac seinen Partner fragend an. „Wollt ihr lieber allein sein, oder ... soll ich bleiben?"

„Brian," fragte Stephen, sah seinen Neffen an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Eh, was," fragte der junge Mann verwirrt. Er war mit seinen Gedanken bereits wo anders gewesen. Bei dem eigentlichen Grund für sein unvorhergesehenes Auflaufen hier in Queens. Er schluckte und starrte Mac an, der wiederum zwischen ihm und Stephen hin und her schaute. Ein paar Sekunden später hatte Brian eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Ist mir egal." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das dichte und braune Haar.

Stephen stöhnte, öffnete die Tür und trat mit Mac im Schlepptau in die Lobby. Brian schloss die Tür und sah sich um. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, seit er hier gewesen war. _Etwa ein Jahr?_

„Sind meine Cousins hier," fragte er Stephen und sah die geschwungene Wendeltreppe hinauf.

Stephen ging an die unterste Stufe und spähte hinauf. „JUNGS! EUER COUSIN IST HIER!"

Ein paar Sekunden später hörten sie zwei Türen die geöffnet wurden und hastige Schritte auf dem Flur. Mac grinste und schlenderte in die Küche, um Kaffee aufzusetzen. Als erster kam Alex die Treppe hinunter und auf Brian zu, der einen Schritt zurück wich, aber die Arme auf hielt.

„Alex!"

„He, Brian," rief der Junge und schlang seine Arme um seinen großen und einzigen Cousin aus Pittsburgh. Nach ein paar Sekunden versuchte Brian sich zu befreien.

„Eh, Alex," keuchte er und sah David an, der auf der Treppe stand und ihn angrinste. „Ich krieg keine Luft mehr. Und David steht schon in den Startlöchern. Könntest du bitte?"

Stephen stand neben Brian und grinste. Seine Söhne liebten Brian wie ihren Bruder und noch viel mehr.

_Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass sie nicht so werden wie er. _

Stephen hatte damit nicht ganz Unrecht und er machte sich nicht umsonst Sorgen um Brian! Sein Neffe war ein Playboy in Pittsburgh, der zwar einen sehr guten und dokorierten Job in einer Werbeagentur hatte, aber sich jeden Abend mit seinen Freunden im Babylon, seiner Stammdisco oder anderen Bars traf um ... Männer aufzureißen! Ja, er ging fremd und ging mit fast jedem Kerl ins Bett, der ihm einigermaßen passte! Das Flittchen von Pitts! So und auch schlimmer betietelten ihn einige Leute - Neider und auch Gönner!

Zwar ließ sich Brian nicht für Sex bezahlen, aber man konnte sagen, dass er jede Nacht mit mehreren Männern im Dark Room im Babylon verschwand! Justin, sein Freund, hatte anfangs damit ein Problem gehabt, aber nach einer Weile erkannte er, dass er Brian nur halten konnte, wenn er ihm seinen _persönlichen Freiraum_ ließ und sich ihm nicht in den Weg stellte! Und da Justin ihn liebte - ließ er ihn fremd gehen.

Stephen hatte sich natürlich auch schon einige Male mit seinem Neffen zusammengesetzt, weil er die Lebensweise wirklich nicht so klasse fand, aber auch der Arzt hatte ihn nicht umstimmen können und so machte Brian einfach weiter wie gehabt! Stephen schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leise, während er ihn weiter beobachtete.

Alex ließ Kinney los, trat ein paar Schritte zurück und schon fiel David ihm in den Arm. „Wieso bist du hier? Hat Justin dich aus _deiner_ Wohnung geworfen?"

Brian setzte ein Lächeln auf. _Wenn es nur das wäre ... _

„Eh, nein, David. Ich wollte nur mal raus aus unserem kleinen Kaff, das ist alles. Die große, weite Welt sehen."

Sein Onkel verdrehte neben ihm die Augen. Er erkannte sofort, wenn jemand log und _Brian_ war kein sehr guter Lügner! Stephen räusperte sich, um die Begrüßungszeremonie endgültig zu beenden.

„Sollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen?" Er sah in die Küche, wo Mac an der Kaffeemaschine stand, lächelte ihn an und fügte hinzu. „Der Kaffee ist bestimmt auch gleich fertig."

Der Detective des CSI nickte ihm zu. Dann drehte er sich um, holte drei Tassen aus einem der Oberschränke und plazierte sie mit drei Teelöffeln auf der Arbeitsplatte. „Kommt gleich!"

Stephen ging mit Brian ins Wohnzimmer und sie setzten sich. Brian auf das rechte, Stephen auf das kleinere linke Sofa, damit er Brian ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Mac kam herein und stellte die Tassen und die Kaffeekanne auf dem Tisch ab. Dann ließ er sich neben seinem Verlobten nieder und goss den Kaffee ein. Brian nahm eine Tasse und trank.

Alex und David standen neben ihrem Vater und sahen gespannt Brian an, der auf den Tisch starrte und wieder einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse nahm.

Stephen drehte sich zu Alex. „Jungs, könnt ihr uns bitte allein lassen?"

„Was," fragte David ungläubig. „Brian ist mal hier und wir sollen gehen? Dad!"

Doch bevor Stephen etwas erwidern konnte, zerrte Alex seinen Bruder mit sich aus dem Raum und schloss die Schiebetüren. Mac grinste und stellte seine Tasse ab. Stephen stöhnte und fixierte Brian. „Okay, die Kinder sind weg! Sag mir was los ist! Den Quatsch mit _Ich wollte nur mal raus aus Pitts_, den du den Jungs erzählt hast, glaub ich dir nämlich nicht!"

Brian sah ihn kurz an und schwieg. Und trank wieder einen Schluck. Und schwieg wieder. Stephen wurde es langsam zu bunt.

„Brian, wenn du mir nicht sagst was los ist, kann ich dir nicht helfen! Aber ich denke mal, es ist ein medizinisches Problem, denn warum solltest du sonst ausgerechnet bei _mir_ auftauchen? An einem Mittwochabend, wo doch im Babylon die _Men-Hot-Night_ stattfindet?"

Stephen überlegte.

„Den Krebs hast du doch im Griff, oder," fragte der Arzt leise und ruhig. Er ließ seinen Neffen bei dieser Frage keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Keine Reaktion. „Brian? Sind die Tumore wieder gekommen?"

Brian schüttelte den Kopf. „N-nein. Damit ist alles okay."

Stephen stöhnte erleichtert auf. „Also was ist es? Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst?"

„Ja ich weiß," sagte Brian und sah Mac an, der schweigend neben Stephen saß und die Hände gefaltet hatte.

Mac, der sich bis eben noch mit seiner Kaffeetasse beschäftigt hatte, sah auf. „Soll ich gehen? Wenn du lieber mit Stephen allein sein willst, gehe ich, Brian. Das ist kein Problem!"

Kinney nickte langsam. Mac stand sofort auf, stellte die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und Connors begleitete ihn zur Tür. Stephen beugte sich zu seinem Verlobten, damit Brian ihn nicht hören konnte.

„Es ist sicher etwas Ernstes, wenn er nicht will, dass du dabei ist. Ich habe auch schon eine Idee."

Mac nickte und öffnete die Tür. „Ja, die hab ich auch. Aber ich hoffe, dass wir beide uns irren und falsch liegen! Ehm, ich komme Morgen um acht, fahr dich zur Werkstatt, damit du den Leihwagen abholen kannst, okay?"

„Ja," sagte der Arzt nickend, gab Mac einen Zungenkuss und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Dann wandte er sich um, ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer und schloss die Schiebetür. Brian war in zwischen aufgestanden und stand vor Stephens Praxis. Er lugte gedankenverloren durch die gläserne, weiße Schiebetür auf die Glasvitrinen. Er spürte seinen Onkel neben sich und dann eine Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte.

Stephen sah ebenfalls in seine Praxis, doch er schwieg.

„Nicht, dass ich schon genug Scheiße am Bein hab," fauchte Brian plötzlich bitter und Stephen sah ihn von der Seite an. Brian schniefte und fuhr fort. „Erst kämpfe ich gegen den Krebs in meinem Ei. Und jetzt ... jetzt bin ich vielleicht ..." Er schluckte. Doch er konnte die Tränen nicht länger unterdrücken. „Ich bin vielleicht positiv."

Den letzten Satz hatte er unter Tränen heraus gehaucht. Brian zitterte. Stephen schlang seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich. Eine ganze Weile standen sie so da. Der Arzt streichelte sanft Brians Kopf. „Du weißt, dass es keine Schande ist zu weinen. Lass alles raus, Brian. Ich bin hier."

Plötzlich löste der junge Mann die innige Umarmung und sah Stephen aus roten Augen an. „Was ist wenn ich sterbe? Wenn ich elendig an dieser Krankheit verrecke?"

Er schluckte schwer. Connors geleitete ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zurück zum Sofa und Brian setzte sich. Stephen ließ sich diesmal direkt neben ihm nieder. Er nahm Brians Hand und streichelte sie.

„Ich will nicht sterben, Stephen," flüsterte Kinney leise, als er auf seine Hose sah.

„Sieh mich an, Brian!"

_Schon wieder dieser Befehlston ... Wie halten das nur Alex und David aus?_

Doch er tat, was Stephen vom ihm verlangte und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Brian? Du wirst nicht sterben! Hast du verstanden? Du bist Brian Kinney verdammte scheiße!"

Der Angesprochene zuckte neben ihm zusammen. _Das hätte Michael jetzt auch gesagt ..._

„Aber-"

„Kein _aber_, Brian! Welcher beschissene Arzt hat dir gesagt, dass du sterben wirst? Welcher?"

„K-keiner, a-aber-"

„Heißt das, es ist noch gar nicht raus," fragte Connors verwirrt.

Nicken. Brian sah kurz hinter sich auf die Praxistür und dann wieder seinen Onkel an. „Kannst du ... ich meine ... kannst du eine Blutanalyse machen?"

Er schluckte wieder.

„Natürlich kann ich das," antwortete Stephen leise. „Aber das geht nicht hier. Dafür brauch ich ein Labor und das ist im Krankenhaus. Ich nehme dich Morgen früh mit, okay?"

„Okay." Der junge Mann beugte sich nach vorn und legte die Hände auf sein Gesicht.

„Brian, wieso glaubst du, dass du das Virus in dir hast? Erzähl es mir."

Der Playboy nahm die Hände zurück und lachte bitter. „Du kennst doch meinen _Lebensstil_, Stephen."

„Klar, kenn ich den, aber es muss doch irgendwas passiert sein, dass du dich mit dem Thema HIV und Aids genau _jetzt_ auseinander setzt und mich bittest eine Blutprobe zu nehmen!"

Kinney schluckte nervös und nahm seine Kaffeetasse. Seine Hand begann zu zittern. Nach einem kurzen Moment stellte er sie wieder auf den Tisch zurück, ohne einen Schluck zu trinken.

„Okay, pass auf," sagte Stephen schließlich und legte wieder seine Hand auf Brians Schulter. „Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst. Du weisst aber, dass es hilft zu reden und es raus zu lassen! ... Vielleicht später?"

Der Playboy nickte dankend. „Wieso kommt diese ganze Scheiße immer zu mir?"

Darauf hatte sein Onkel keine Antwort. Sie sassen weitere Minuten da und schwiegen wieder. Plötzlich fuhr sich Brian mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und schniefte wieder. Er öffnete den Mund. "I-ich bin müde."

Stephen legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schultern und streichelte ihn sanft und einfühlsam, während er ihn von der Seite aus ansah. "Du kannst das Gästezimmer haben, wen-"

Sein Neffe unterbrach ihn. "N-nein! Ich ... Ist schon gut, Stephen! Ich nehm schon das Sofa hier!"

Mit der linken Hand klopfte er leicht auf dem dicken und weichen Stoff des beigen Möbelstücks herum und lehnte sich dann nach hinten. Er seufzte. Stephen erhob sich und brachte die Tassen in die Küche. Dann brachte er Brian eine Flasche Mineralwasser, eine Decke und legte ihm die Kissen zu recht und verließ leise und gedankenverloren das Wohnzimmer, um seinem 30-jährigen Neffen Ruhe zu gönnen.

Auch Stephen brauchte Ruhe! Er musste nachdenken.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN: **Brian tut mir so leid :( Er zeigt seine Gefühle ja nicht oft, darum liebe es es, dass er zu Stephen fährt und sich von ihm Hilfe holen will! Ob er Justin die Wahrheit über diesen Tripp nach NY verraten hat? Oder hat er ihn angelogen? Wieder mal? Das nächste Kapitel werde ich wahrscheinlich auch etwas verändern, damit es nicht so urplötzlich aufhört! Wir lesen uns! Danke für die Reviews! Eure Vanessa


	11. Angst

**AN:** Hallo! Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! So, ich glaube hierauf haben ein paar von euch gewartet und es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich das bei der _Vorgängerversion_ und dem ersten Mal Posten weggelassen habe :( Es wird aufgelöst, warum Brian plötzlich nicht mehr da ist ...

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer und Zuiker!  
Der Charakter Brian Kinney, der hier als Stephens Neffe fungiert, gehört zu Queer as Folk und auch nicht mir!

Guest Starring: Mr. Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)

Zum Kapitel: Am nächsten Tag machen sich Stephen und Brian auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus, damit Brian sich testen lassen kann! Leider verläuft auch dieser kleine Ausflug nicht ohne kleinere Probleme ...

* * *

Der Donnerstag hatte ruhig und friedlich begonnen, aber es regnete. David war mit seinem großen Bruder, dem es wieder gut ging, in die Schule gegangen. Während Brian unten auf dem Sofa geschlafen hatte, war Mac mit Stephen zur Werkstatt gefahren und sie hatten den Leihwagen abgeholt. Einen neuen, grauen 7er BMW. So musste sich Stephen auch nicht auf ein anderes Modell von BMW einstellen. Inzwischen war es viertel nach acht. Als Mac ins CSI Labor verschwunden war und Stephen den Wagen vor dem Haus geparkt hatte, öffnete der Arzt die Haustür und trat ein. Es war still. Nur das Prasseln des Regens, der auf die Strasse und das Hausdach fiel war zu hören.

_Brian schläft bestimmt noch. Gestern war es ja auch ziemlich stressig für ihn. Aber ich habe noch ein paar Fragen, die er mir auf jeden Fall beantworten wird ..._

Stephen ging an die Schiebetür und öffnete sie leise. Er lugte in das Wohnzimmer. Brian lag auf dem Sofa auf dem Rücken. Ein Bein hing über der Sofalehne, das andere war unter einer Decke versteckt, die er über sich ausgebreitet hatte. Er schlief friedlich. Der Arzt ließ die Tür offen, ging in die Küche und setzte Kaffee auf, damit sie gleich schnell ins Forest Hills fahren konnten.

Als der Kaffee fast durchgelaufen war, trat Stephen in die Lobby und ins Wohnzimmer. Er seufzte. So niedergeschlagen wie gestern Abend hatte er seinen Neffen noch nie gesehen. Und es brach ihm fast das Herz, dass Brian diese schreckliche Krankheit haben könnte.

_Vielleicht hat er es gar nicht! Wir werden sehen ..._

Stephen trat noch einen Schritt näher und schüttelte Brian sanft an der Schulter. „Brian? Brian, los, steh auf! Wir müssen fahren!"

Nach einem kurzen Wortgefecht und ein paar Drohungen von Stephens Seite, quälte sich Brian dann doch von dem Sofa und in die Küche. Der Kaffeeduft war überall im Haus verteilt und es roch nach Frühstück.

Kinney ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und Stephen goss ihm Kaffee ein. „Gut geschlafen?"

„Ging so," antwortete Brian, trank einen Schluck Kaffee und nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot. „Ich habe geträumt, dass ich an Aids kripiere, weißt du?"

Stephen stöhnte frustriert. „Du stirbst nicht, Brian! Und wenn du das noch einmal sagst, dann-"

„Was dann, _lieber_ Onkel," fragte Brian und betonte das _lieber_ extra laut.

Connors schenkte ihm einen seiner bösesten Blicke, der seinen Kids den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn getrieben hätte. Nicht so bei Brian.

„Ich denke, das weisst du sehr genau, also beschwör es nicht herauf, okay?"

Er beschmierte sein Körnerbrötchen mit Butter und legte eine Scheibe Käse darauf.

Brian lachte und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Er konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Onkel ihn _deshalb_ verprügeln würde. Außerdem war er ja schon dreißig, wie Stephen wusste! Doch er wusste auch, dass diese Tatsache für Stephen keinen nennenswerten Unterschied machte, leider ...

„Das wirst du nicht tun! ... Ich bin keine 15 mehr, Stephen!"

Er widmete sich wieder seinem Brot, biss ein Stück ab, kaute und schluckte dann.

Stephen fixierte ihn und hob dann beide Augenbrauen.

„Wollen wir wetten, _Neffe,_" fragte er böse. "Falls ich noch mal so was höre wie _Ich werde krepieren oder sterben_ ... werde ich das durchziehen! Hast du verstanden?"

Der junge Mann sah auf und hob dann, als er Stephens düsteren Blick sah, abwehrend die Hände. „Ja, doch! Ich hab dich verstanden! Das brauchst du mir nicht zu beweisen. Ich glaube dir, Onkel!"

Kinney bekam ein Nicken zur Antwort und beide aßen in Ruhe auf. Danach sprang Brian noch schnell unter die heiße Dusche und lieh sich von Stephen ein sauberes schwarzes Hemd und eine Hose.

Etwa zehn Minuten später verließen sie das Haus, sprangen schnell in den BMW und fuhren im strömenden Regen Richtung Forest Hills Hospital davon.

Der Arzt parkte den Leihwagen auf seinem Privatparkplatz unter einem Baum. Sie schlugen die Türen zu, Stephen schloss ab und rannte mit seinem Neffen auf den Haupteingang zu. Als sie durch die elektronischen Schiebetüren traten, klopfte Stephen sich das Wasser von der Jacke und trat sich die Schuhe ab. Dann kam ihnen schon Oberschwester Susan Manning, mit einem Klemmbrett in der Hand, entgegen.

Brian blieb stehen.

Sein Onkel stellte seinen Arztkoffer auf den Boden, nahm das Klemmbrett und einen Kugelschreiber und unterschrieb auf dem Anwesenheitsformular.

Susan nickte dankend.

„Im Labor ist alles vorbereitet, Stephen. Ihr könnt sofort runter gehen, wenn ihr wollt!"

„Okay, danke, Susan." Er wandte sich an seinen Neffen und nahm seinen Koffer in die rechte Hand. „Können wir?"

Brian schluckte nervös. Nein, er wollte das nicht! Eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht wissen ... „Eh, ja!"

Er folgte Stephen durch die belebten Gänge des Krankenhauses bis zu einem der Aufzüge. Als sie eingestiegen waren, drückte der Chefarzt den Knopf für das U 3 und der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung.

Plötzlich klingelte ein Handy. Brian sah an sich herunter und zog sein Mobiltelefon aus der Hose. Schnell sah er auf die Caller-ID, schniefte und schüttelte den Kopf. Schnell steckte er es wieder zurück in die Tasche und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Sein Onkel räusperte sich leise. "War das Justin?"

Brian nickte. "Ja ..."

"Und wieso gehst du nicht ran? ... Er ist dein Freund!"

"Ich weiss, Stephen," fauchte Kinney leise und sah seinen Onkel dann an.

Stephen sah seinen Neffen vorsichtig von der Seite an. Das Summen des Aufzuges wurde plötzlich ziemlich laut - jedenfalls kam es Stephen so vor! Brian hatte den Blick auf den Metallboden gerichtet. Er war sichtlich nervös, was Stephen sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte.

Dann nach ein paar Sekunden gab es einen Ruck und der Aufzug stoppte. Die Metalltüren glitten zur Seite und gaben den Blick frei auf einen weiteren Gang, der stark beleuchtet war. Neonröhren hingen von der Decke. Eine flackerte wild. Stephen ging voran, doch blieb dann abrupt stehen, als das Handy seines Neffen nicht aufhörte zu klingeln. Connors stellte sich ihm in den Weg und funkelte ihn wütend an.

"Brian," fragte Stephen leise. "Hast du ... Hast du Justin etwa nichts von deinem Verdacht und von deinem kleinen Tripp hier her gesagt?"

"Nein!"

Stephen öffnete den Mund und hielt warnend einen Finger vor das Gesicht seines einzigen Neffen. "Du bist ... einfach unmöglich! Justin liebt dich, Brian! Ihr lebt zusammen. Ihr seid ein Paar und ihr müsst miteinander reden, gerade wenn es um so etwas wichtiges wie _Das Hier_ geht!"

Brian fuchtelte mit den Händen herum. "Ich hätte es ihm schon noch gesagt, Stephen! Aber nicht jetzt, okay? ..." Er sah weg. "Später."

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam wurde er frustriert. "Ich warne dich Brian! Tu es! Justin liebt dich! Er macht sich auch Sorgen um dich. Du kannst ihn doch nicht die ganze Zeit über anlügen oder im Ungewissen lassen! _Das. Geht. Nicht!_ Also, du sagst es ihm und zwar, wenn wir hier wieder raus sind! Bin ich verstanden worden, mein Junge?"

Brian hob wieder seinen Kopf an. "Ja, _Sir!_ ... _Dr. Connors!_ Ich werde es tun! Okay? Zufrieden?"

"Ja und es würde mich noch glücklicher machen, wenn du respektvoll mit mir sprechen würdest!"

Brian nickte. "Ja!"

"Na also," erwiderte der Chefarzt, seufzte und ging dann weiter den Gang entlang. Brian folgte ihm sofort - mit etwas Abstand.

Kinney wischte sich mit der rechten Hand über die Stirn und seufzte. "Ist das Draculas Gruft oder wo sind wir hier?"

Der Spott war nicht zu überhören - die Angst in seiner Stimme allerdings auch nicht!

Stephen grinste leicht und blieb stehen. Er wartete bis Brian wieder neben ihm war und lief dann weiter den Gang entlang.

"Sprich nicht so herablassend über unser Labor, Brian! ... Das ist unser kleines Heiligtum, verstehst du? Unser _Highlight_ des Krankenhauses! ... Hier machen die Typen Sachen, die du noch nicht mal aussprechen kannst!"

Brian grinste und lachte bitter. Er schüttelte den Kopf, bei Stephens Versuch ihm die Angst zu nehmen.

Nur ein paar Meter weiter blieb der Chefarzt an einer der weißen Türen stehen und klopfte an. Als er von einer männlichen Stimme hereingebeten wurde, öffnete er und trat in den Raum.

Brian folgte ihm langsam und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er sah sich um. Eine Neonröhre an der weißen Decke, eine Liege an der Wand, ein kleiner Tisch, Stuhl, Hocker, ein weiterer Stuhl zum Blutabnehmen, Glasvitrinen und eine Art Durchreiche an der linken Wand. Ein schwarzer Besucherstuhl stand an der neben der Tür.

Auf dem Hocker vor dem kleinen Tisch saß ein schwarzhaariger Mann in weißem Kittel. Er war nicht viel älter als Stephen. Ein Stethoskop lag auf der Tischplatte, daneben ein Klemmbrett und ein paar Blutproben in kleinen Ampullen. Petryschalen, Desinfektionsmittel, Watte, weiße Tücher. Der Arzt hatte einen Kugelschreibter in der rechten Hand und notierte gerade ein paar Dinge auf dem Klemmbrett vor sich.

"Ich bin sofort bei euch, Stephen," entschuldigte er sich, ohne aufzusehen und schrieb konzentriert weiter.

Stephen trat in die Mitte des Untersuchungszimmers des Labors und zog seine Jacke aus.

"Ist schon okay, Ken," erwiderte er grinsend und drehte sich dann zu Brian um, der dicht an der Tür stand und sich weiter hin um sah. Stephen legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und streichelte ihn sanft und beruhigend. "Brian beruhig dich. Es ist alles okay, hm?"

Der Playboy lachte bitter und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts ist okay! ... _Gar nichts_!"

Stephen ließ seine Schultern hängen und rieb seinem Neffen dann sanft über den Nacken. "Brian? Hatte ich nicht vorhin gesagt, dass ich solche negativen Gedanken nicht mehr hören will?"

Nicken.

Stephen hielt mit dem Streicheln inne und hob eine Augenbraue. "Wie bitte? Ich glaub ich hab dich nicht richtig verstanden?"

Jetzt war es Brian, der die Schultern hängen ließ und seufzte. Er betrachtete den kalten und grauen PVC-Boden unter sich und seine nagelneuen Gucci Schuhe, die schwarz glänzten. "Ja ..."

Connors nahm seine rechte Hand weg und legte zwei Finger unter Brians Kinn. Er übte Druck aus, so dass er ihm schließlich in die Augen sehen konnte. "Brian? Sprichst du mit deinen Schuhen? ... Ich möchte, dass du mir in die Augen siehst, wenn wir uns unterhalten! Respekt nennt man das! ... Daran hat sich auch nach all den Jahren nichts geändert! Auch nicht, wenn wir uns nur alle paar Monate sehen! Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Scheisse! Jetzt hab ich ihn wirklich sauer gemacht ...

"Ich hab verstanden," gab Brian zurück.

Stephen ließ sein Kinn los und wandte sich an seinen Kollegen. "Ken, das ist mein Neffe, Brian Kinney! ... Brian? Dr. Ken Snyder unsere Laborratte!"

Brians Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nicht verändert. Doch er warf Ken einen Blick zu und hob dann lustlos die Hand zum Gruß.

Stephen sah ihn an, doch sagte nichts dazu!

Dr. Snyder erhob sich vom Hocker, ging durch den Raum und reichte zunächst seinem Patienten die Hand und dann Stephen. Der Chefarzt drückte höflich zu und lächelte. Ken warf Brian einen Blick zu.

"Sollen wir loslegen, Mr. Kinney?"

"Brian," antwortete Brian lustlos. "Einfach Brian! _Mr. Kinney_ kann ich nicht leiden, _Doc!"_

Gut," erwiderte der Kollege von Stephen schmunzelnd und wies auf den Stuhl. "Sie haben nicht rein zufällig ihre Krankenakte dabei, Brian?"

Bevor Brian antworten konnte, ergriff sein Onkel das Wort und warf seine Jacke auf den Besucherstuhl. Stephen seufzte. "Ken? Das hier ist nichts offizielles, okay? Er stand gestern Abend ganz plötzlich vor meiner Tür und war etwas ... neben der Spur, weil es einen ..." Stephen sah Brian in die Augen, als er nach den passenden Worten suchte. "Zwischenfall?"

Brian schniefte und rieb sich die Nase. Dann nickte er schnell und zustimmend. "_Zwischenfall_, ja!"

Stephen fuhr fort und wandte sich wieder an Ken. "Zwischenfall gegeben hat in der Vergangenheit! Wir wollen nur einen Blutwert, das war's!"

Snyder zuckte die Schultern. "Gut! Inoffiziell!"

"So inoffiziell wie es geht, Ken," gab Connors zurück.

"Okay!" Er sah Brian an. "Es bleibt alles in diesem Raum und im Labor nebenan! Es werden keine Ergebnisse heraus gegeben und niemand spricht darüber, Brian! Haben sie verstanden! Unsere Schweigepflicht ist ihnen sicher!"

Brian nickte schnell. "Gut. Gut! ... K-können wir jetzt v-vielleicht anfangen, Doc?"

Ken nickte schnell. Er wies Brian den Stuhl zu und rollte seinen Hocker ein Stück davor, dann schlug er ein Bein über das andere und begann mit dem Interviewpart, den er vor einer solchen Blutuntersuchung, wie diese der Fall war, vorher abhaken musste! Obwohl Stephen ihm ja gesagt hatte, dass dies hier nichts offizielles war und auch später nichts in irgendeiner Akte stehen würde, musste sich Ken doch an die ein oder andere Anweisung von Oben halten. Stephen wusste das!

Connors war während der Fragerei im Raum geblieben. Zwar hatte er seinen Neffen gefragt, ob er auf den Flur gehen sollte, damit die beiden Privatsphäre hatten, doch Brian hatte schnell verneint! Er wollte nicht allein sein. Also blieb Stephen auf dem Besucherstuhl sitzen und spielte an seinem Handy herum.

Nachdem das kurze Interview beendet war, stand Snyder auf und legte die Notizen auf seinen Tisch zurück. "Okay, dann wollen wir mal, Brian!"

Ken öffnete eine Schublade. Er nahm ein paar eingepacktes Paar Latexhandschuhe aus einem Pappkarton und streifte sie sich über die Hände. "Leg den Arm bitte in die Halterung."

Während Brian den rechten Ärmel an den Knöpfen öffnete und dann nach oben schob, nahm Ken eine eingepackte Spritze aus einer Tüte, dazu eine Nadel und setzte sie auf den Zylinder. Brian krempelte den Ärmel des schwarzen Hemdes nach oben. Als Ken die Spritze fertig gemacht hatte, griff er nach einem Wattebausch und dem Desinfektionsspray. Er rollte sich mit dem Hocker dicht vor Brian und begann eine Stelle in der Armbeuge - da wo er eine gute Vene fand - einzusprühen. Ein kurzer Wisch mit der Watte und dann stach er zu.

Nur eine Viertelstunde später verabschiedeten sich Stephen und Brian von Dr. Snyder und bewegten sich langsam wieder durch den Gang und auf den Aufzug zu. Die kleine Ampulle mit Blut hatte Ken durch die Durchreiche und in den anderen Raum gebracht, dort würde man es untersuchen und testen! Ein paar Tage später würden schon die Ergebnisse da sein - das hatte jedenfalls Ken gesagt!

Gedankenverloren lief Brian neben Stephen her, der bereits die Schlüssel für den BMW aus der Hosentasche hervor kramte und leise damit klimperte. Als sie bei dem Aufzug waren, drückte Stephen mit der Fingerspitze den runden Knopf und drehte sich zu Brian um, der wieder auf seine Schuhe stierte.

"He," sagte Stephen leise und musterte seinen Neffen besorgt. "Ist alles okay mit dir?"

Brian schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein ..."

"Brian! Siehst du mich bitte an," befahl der Arzt scharf, aber mit leiser Stimme.

Sein Neffe seufzte genervt, doch hob dann den Kopf an, um Stephen in die warmen Augen zu blicken. Er schluckte wieder nervös. "Ich ... ich laufe, okay?"

"Was," fragte der Arzt verwirrt.

Brian wartete nicht auf irgendeine Antwort oder Erlaubnis, sondern wandte sich blitzschnell um und stieß mit voller Wucht die Glastür zum Treppenhaus auf.

"Brian," rief sein Onkel ihm hinter her. "Der Aufzug kommt doch jetzt! ... BRIAN!"

Doch sein Neffe kam nich zurück und er hörte ihn auch nicht mehr.

Connors rieb sich die Stirn und hörte dann das Glöckchen des Aufzugs. Die Türen öffneten sich. Stephen drehte sich um, ging von dem Treppenhaus weg und stieg in den Aufzug.

Vielleicht braucht er etwas Zeit für sich? ... Aber einfach Weglaufen geht auch nicht ...

Die Türen glitten zu und Stephen fuhr langsam nach oben. Nach wenigen Sekunden trat er wieder hinaus und sah sich um. Nichts! Kein Brian! Etwas verwirrt, trat Stephen an das Treppenhaus und öffnete die Tür. Auch hier war sein Neffe nicht zu sehen und er konnte auch keine Schritte mehr hören.

Verdammt, was ...

"BRIAN?"

Keine Antwort! Weder im Treppenhaus, noch hinter ihm. Stephen ließ die Tür hinter sich zuschnappen und marschierte durch die helle Lobby. Der Regen war inzwischen heftiger geworden und knallte auf das Dach und gegen die Fenster des Krankenhauses. Suchend sah Stephen sich nach allen Seiten um. Nichts! Er trat an die Anmeldung und fragte die Schwester dort, ob sie seinen Neffen gesehen hatte. Sie bejahte nickend. Brian war vor zwei Minuten durch die Lobby gerannt und dann nach draußen auf den Parkplatz verschwunden.

Stephen bedankte sich und rannte hinaus. Als er schließlich auf dem großen Parkplatz stand, drehte er sich wieder schnell nach allen Seiten um, doch von seinem Neffen fehlte jede Spur! Er zog den Kragen der Jacke tiefer in den Nacken und um seinen Hals. Seine Schultern waren bereits klitschnass. Genervt und wütend, zog Stephen sein Handy aus er Hosentasche, während er schnell hinüber zu seinem Wagen rannte und suchte die Nummer seines Neffen in der Anrufliste. Das Display bekam einige Tropfen ab. Stephen drückte eine Taste, nahm das Telefon an sein Ohr und lauschte.

Er öffnete den Wagen, stieg ein und sah sich durch die Fenster und Windschutzscheibe weiter um. Brian nahm nicht ab! Er hörte nur das monotone Tuten, dass die Leitung frei war. Der Arzt leckte sich die Lippen, schnaufte laut und sprach ihm dann schließlich auf die Mailbox.

"Brian? Ich bin's! _Wo. Bist. Du?_ ... Ich bin in meinem Wagen und hoffe, dass du nur mal eben Pinkeln gegangen bist! ... Wenn du das hier abhörst, ruf mich sofort an, hörst du? Sofort! Ich weiss, dass dich das alles hier nervös macht und du da gar kein Bock drauf hast, aber darum kannst du dich nicht einfach verkrümeln, okay? Die Ergebnisse kommen in ein paar Tagen und dann wissen wir Bescheid! ..." Stephen seufzte wieder und fuhr fort. "Wenn du in fünf Minuten nicht hier bist, fahre ich nach Hause! ... Brian, das kannst du ni-"

Er hörte einen weiteren Piepton. Die Aufnahme wurde beendet.

_Shit! ..._

Der Regen knallte weiter auf das Autodach. Auch fünf Minuten später tauchte Brian Kinney nicht an Stephens BMW auf. Der Arzt war sauer und hinterließ ihm einen weitere Nachricht auf der Mailbox.

"Ich noch mal! Du rufst mich sofort an, wenn du das hier abhörst, Brian! Hast du mich verstanden? ... Ich mach mir Sorgen!"

Schließlich startete der Mann den Motor und fuhr zurück in die Jefferson Street.

Doch auch nach einer ganzen Weile meldete sich Brian nicht bei ihm. Stephen checkte sogar seine E-Mails! Nichts! Wieder sprach er ihm diverse Nachrichten auf die Mailbox. Nach mehreren Stunden kam kein Lebenszeichen von Brian!

Stephen ging in sein Badezimmer und zog sich aus. Er nahm eine warme Dusche, zog sich wieder neue Klamotten an und nahm Brians Anziehsachen von den Fliesen. Er steckte sie mit anderer Wäsche in die Waschmaschine im Keller. Dann stieg er wieder die Treppe hinauf und ging in das Erdgeschoss, kochte Kaffee und setzte sich dann mit einer vollen Tasse und der Times in die Küche, um zu lesen und nach zu denken.

_Er ist einfach wieder nach Hause geflogen ... Unglaublich ... Ich könnte ihn- ... Hoffentlich ist das Ergebnis negativ ..._

Stephen blätterte die Seite um und las weiter. Das Haustelefon und sein Handy lagen neben ihm auf dem Tisch.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2: **Ja, das lief ja nicht besonders gut ... Stephen ist jetzt sauer auf seinen Neffen, weil der einfach ohne ein Wort zu verlieren abgehauen ist! Brian sitzt jetzt im Flugzeug und ist auf dem Heimweg nach Pittsburgh! Er wollte sich einfach nicht weiter damit auseinandersetzen und ist _geflüchtet_! Justin hat er auch im Unklaren gelassen und ihm irgendeine Geschichte aufgetischt, warum er in New York ist :) Das hat seinem Onkel ja auch nicht wirklich gefallen. Stephen wird in den nächsten Tagen noch ein paar Mal versuchen Brian zu erreichen, ob er das hinkriegt? Die Testergebnisse kommen ja auch irgendwann und spätestens _dann_, muss Stephen mit Brian sprechen. Jetzt kommt erstmal ein anderer Miniplot :) Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	12. Machtkämpfe

**Disclaimer:** Die Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

**Warning:** Leichtes spanking in diesem Kapitel! Bitte nicht weiter lesen, wer das nicht mag :)

Zum Kapitel:  
Stephen wird zur High School gerufen und zu Hause geht das Theater weiter ...

* * *

Der Junge stand stumm neben einem der Besucherstühle und trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. Er sah nach vorn, dann wieder auf seine Turnschuhe und den Teppichboden, der unter dem Schreibtisch ausgelegt war. Alex seufzte.

_Wieso war ich nur so bescheuert zu glauben, dass das keinem auffällt! Ich bin ein Idiot! Tja, zu spät ..._

„Ja ... dann bis gleich," sagte Mr. Frey stöhnend in den Hörer und legte auf.

Das schnurlose Telefon legte er in die Mitte des Schreibtisches. Er sah Alex an, der vor ihm stand und ihn ebenfalls anstarrte.

„Er kommt gleich," beantwortete er die, in Gedanken gestellte Frage von Alex und nahm die Bögen Papier in die rechte Hand, um sie noch einmal zu überfliegen. Dann schüttelte er missbilligend den Kopf. „Und du hast wirklich geglaubt, dass mir das nicht auffällt?"

Schulterzucken war die Antwort. Alex hatte keine große Lust zu reden. Er stand einfach nur neben dem Stuhl. Sein Rucksack stand neben ihm auf dem Boden. Direktor Frey warf den Geschichtstest auf den Tisch und faltete die Hände.

„Willst du dich nicht doch setzen, so lange wir auf deinen Dad warten?"

Alex schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „N ... nein, es geht schon."

_Setzen? Scheiße, ich kann ja noch nicht mal ohne Schmerzen laufen, wie soll ich mich dann hin setzen?_ Stephens Sohn verdrehte die Augen. _Schon das zweite Mal diese Woche ... Ich bin wirklich zu blöd!_

Dr. Stephen Connors spazierte verärgert durch die verglasten Schiebetüren der Notaufnahme nach draußen auf den Parkplatz. Er hatte seine schwarze Jacke unter den Arm geklemmt und die Autoschlüssel in der anderen Hand. Krankenpfleger, die ihm entgegen kamen, grüßte er diesmal nicht. Er war zu wütend. Also hielt er lieber den Mund, bevor er jemanden genervt anschnauzen konnte.

Als er an seinem BMW an kam, öffnete er, stieg ein und stellte das Radio an. Er drehte es lauter und stöhnte laut. Dann startete er den Motor, sah in den Rückspiegel und stieß aus der Parkbucht. Er fuhr mit 70 MpH über den Platz, hätte fast die Schranke des Pförtners mitgenommen und raste in Richtung High School davon.

Als er sein Auto auf dem fast leeren Parkplatz der Schule abgestellt hatte, war Stephen noch wütender als vor einer viertel Stunde, nachdem er den Anruf von Direktor Frey bekommen hatte. Er atmete tief durch, stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus. Seine Jacke ließ er im Wagen. Mit den Schlüsseln in der Hand ging er langsam zum Haupteingang der Schule hinüber. Dort angekommen quetschte er sich an den herauskommenden Schülern vorbei, die ihm hinter her blickten in die Eingangshalle.

Stephen hielt sich links, dann ging er rechts einen Flur entlang und stand ein paar Sekunden später im Sekretariat. Den Weg kannte er bereits im Schlaf! Leider ...

Die Sekretärin mit den roten Haaren, der weißen Bluse und der Brille legte gerade den Hörer auf, notierte sich etwas auf einem karierten Block und sah dann auf.

„Dr. Connors," begrüßte sie ihn freundlich und lächelte Stephen an. „Direktor Frey erwartet sie bereits. Gehen sie durch."

„Danke," sagte der Arzt nickend, wandte sich nach links und klopfte.

Als Alex das Klopfen hörte, erstarrte er.

_Das ging ... echt schnell! Hat einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt!_

„Herein," rief Frey, legte ein Buch zur Seite in dem er gelesen hatte und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

Stephen öffnete mit einem Ruck die schwere Bürotür und trat in das Zimmer. Alex stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und drehte sich nicht um. Der Arzt ging auf den Schreibtisch zu und streckte dem Direktor seine rechte Hand entgegen. „Direktor Frey."

„Dr. Connors! Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, dass ich sie schon das zweite Mal in dieser Woche herbemühen muss. Noch dazu wegen ein und dem selben Kind. Aber es geht leider nicht anders."

Stephen stöhnte genervt. Er sah kurz zu seinem Sohn hinüber, der es immer noch nicht gewagt hatte sich zu bewegen, seinen Dad an zu sehen oder zu atmen. Dann zog Stephen einen der Besucherstühle ein Stück heraus und sah Alex direkt ins Gesicht.

„Setz dich!"

Alex ignorierte den Befehl. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und versuchte ein gespieltes Lächeln für den Direktor über die Lippen zu kriegen. „Es geht schon. Ich steh lieber."

Stephen sah ihn immer noch an. „Das war keine _Bitte_! Setz dich hin, Alex!"

Der Junge schluckte, sah noch einmal wehleidig in Stephens kalte Augen und ließ sich dann langsam auf dem harten Besucherstuhl nieder. Er zuckte vor Schmerzen, doch biss die Zähne zusammen, damit der Direktor nichts mit bekam.

Stephen seufzte und ließ sich dann auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Ältesten nieder. Er war müde. Sehr müde. Und hatte eine 24-Stunden-Schicht hinter sich. Nein, fast. 22 Stunden um genau zu sein ... Dann war der Anruf von Frey gekommen.

Der Direktor räusperte sich und Stephen versuchte die Müdigkeit zu verdrängen, die langsam von ihm Besitz ergriff. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor, um die Blätter entgegen zu nehmen, die Stephen Frey ihm vor die Nase hielt. Stephen las ruhig und still und blätterte um.

_Das darf nicht wahr sein!_

Er verdrehte genervt die Augen und sah Frey an. „Ich denke, sie haben sofort gesehen, dass _das_ nicht meine Unterschrift ist?"

Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

„Ja, das habe ich, Stephen," sagte der Direktor leise und ließ seinen Blick zu Alex schweifen. „Und ich frage mich wirklich, wie er auf die Idee gekommen ist, das überhaupt zu versuchen."

„Das weiß ich auch nicht, aber ich werde ihn gleich zu Hause fragen."

Damit erhob sich Stephen und rückte den Stuhl wieder an den Tisch heran. Die Sache war für ihn erledigt - wenigstens hier in diesem Büro. Was gleich zu Hause geschehen würde, war eine andere Geschichte, aber das ging den Direktor nichts an!

Frey verstand den Wink, dass der Arzt jetzt gehen wollte. Der Direktor stand ebenfalls auf und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum, um seine Besucher hinaus zu begleiten. Alex sprang von seinem Stuhl, auf dem er endlos lange und schmerzhafte sieben Minuten verbracht hatte und machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu. Stephen legte eine Hand an die Türklinke. In der anderen hielt er den Geschichtstest.

„Ist er suspendiert?"

Frey nickte. „So leid es mir tut, Dr. Connors. Aber so sind die Regeln. Gelten leider auch für Alexander."

Der Arzt nickte verstehend und rieb sich müde die Augen.

„Wie lange," fragte er seufzend.

„Zwei Wochen," antwortete der Direktor knapp und Stephen öffnete die Tür des Büros.

Er stöhnte, fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über das dunkele Haar und strafte seinen Sohn mit einem finsteren Blick. Alex sah auf den Boden und schluckte wissend.

Die Männer verabschiedeten sich und der Chirurg ging mit seinem Sohn aus dem Schulgebäude und über den Parkplatz. Stephen ging voraus, Alex schlenderte langsam hinter her. Der Mann zielte mit dem Schlüssel auf den geparkten, grauen Wagen und öffnete aus fünf Metern Entfernung die Zentralverriegelung. Er ging auf den Wagen zu, öffnete die Fahrertür und blieb draußen stehen.

Stephen seufzte und atmete tief ein und aus. Den Schlüssel legte er auf das Autodach und strich sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Er hatte mörderische Kopfschmerzen. Schon seit drei Stunden. Zwar hatte er auf der Arbeit zwei Aspirin genommen, doch die hatten bis jetzt nichts gebracht. Er musste sich hin legen und einige Stunden schlafen.

Plötzlich nahm er hinter sich eine Bewegung wahr. Ohne sich um zu drehen, griff er nach dem Türknauf der hinteren Türe und öffnete. „Steig ein!"

Alex schluckte und ließ sich auf die Rückbank fallen. Sein Vater schlug die Tür zu, legte die Arme über Kreuz auf das Autodach und sein Kopf sank herunter. _Ich muss unbedingt schlafen ... Ich-_

Sein Handy klingelte in seiner Tasche. Er nahm eine Hand herunter, griff in die Tasche seiner Jeans und fingerte das schwarze Mobiltelefon heraus. Er sah auf die Caller-ID und drückte die grüne Anrufannahmetaste.

„He, Mac." Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob ein Arbeiter mit einem Presslufthammer Bauarbeiten erledigen würde. Er hörte seinem Verlobten kurz zu und seufzte dann. „Nein, ich hab beschissene Kopfschmerzen. ... Mmmhh ... ja ... ich hab grad Alex vom Direktor abgeholt." Stöhnen. „Ja! Nein, heute besser nicht. ... Ich werde mich gleich erst mal eine Runde aufs Ohr legen und dann ein paar Tackte mit meinem Sohn reden! Okay, ich ruf dich an. Ich liebe dich auch! Bis dann."

Er steckte das Telefon wieder in die Hosentasche, stieg ohne ein weiteres Wort mit seinem Sohn zu wechseln in den Wagen und fuhr langsam über den Parkplatz, um sich dann in den Mittagsverkehr ein zu fädeln.

Als sie in der Jefferson-Street 187 an kamen, schien die Sonne vom Himmel. Stephen parkte den BMW vor der Garage, zog den Schlüssel ab und stieg aus. Alex blieb sitzen. Er überlegte fieberhaft, was er gleich zu seinem Dad sagen würde. Stephen war schon drei Schritte voraus geeilt und stand vor den Holzstufen der Veranda. Als er merkte, dass sein Sohn immer noch im Wagen saß, machte er wütend kehrt und lief zurück. Er machte mit der linken Hand eine Faust und schlug gegen die Scheibe.

„HE!" Alex zuckte zusammen und sah nach links. Langsam schnallte er sich ab.

Dr. Connors ging das jedoch nicht schnell genug. „KOMM ENDLICH! VERDAMMT! Wenn ich dich holen muss, dann-"

„Hi, Stephen!"

Der Arzt sah verdutzt auf und entdeckte seinen Nachbarn von gegenüber, Fred Miller, der auf dem Bürgersteig stand und eine zusammengerollte Zeitung in der Hand hielt.

_Der hat mir heute noch gefehlt!_

Connors ging drei Schritte von dem Auto auf Fred zu. Alex spähte vorsichtig durch die Heckscheibe und sah, dass sein Dad abgelenkt war. Langsam und leise öffnete er die hintere Wagentür und stieg aus. Er drehte sich nicht um, sondern setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen in Richtung Haustür. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich in seinem Zimmer verschwinden. Doch er kam nicht weit, denn eine Hand packte ihn von hinten am Kragen und stoppte jede weitere Bewegung.

„_Eine Sekunde_," flüsterte Stephen wütend und drehte sich wieder zu dem ungeliebten Nachbarn um. „Fred, mein Kopf platzt gleich. Gibt es was wichtiges, oder kann das auch warten ...?"

Fred sah irritiert von Stephen zu Alex, der sich nicht rührte. „N ... nein, Stephen. Ich wollte nur mal fragen, wie es so läuft bei euch?"

Connors verdrehte in Gedanken genervt die Augen. _Wie es läuft? Ich weiß, warum ich den Kerl nicht mag! _

„Nicht so gut, Fred," antwortete der Arzt und versuchte so gelassen zu klingen wie möglich. „Ich werde jetzt rein gehen und mich hin legen, okay?"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Arzt einfach um und schleifte seinen Sohn grob über den Rasen auf die Haustür zu. Fred sah ihnen hinter her, zuckte die Schultern und überquerte dann die Strasse.

„Gott, wie ich diesen Kerl hasse," fauchte der Arzt leise, als Fred außer Hörweite war.

Nachdem er die Haustür zugeschlagen hatte, ließ Stephen Alex los, hängte seine Jacke auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Alex sah ihm kurz nach, zog dann die Schuhe aus, die er vor die Treppe stellte und hängte seine schwarze Jacke an einen der Kleiderhaken neben die seines Vaters. Dann ging er langsam ins Wohnzimmer, wo Stephen auf dem rechten Sofa saß und mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf festhielt. Er stöhnte. Als er die Schritte seines Sohnes hörte, nahm er die Hände herunter und stand auf.

„Komm her," sagte er müde und ging noch einen Schritt auf Alex zu, der vor den drei Stufen stand, die ins Wohnzimmer führten.

Als Alex in Stephens Reichweite war, packte der Arzt seinen Jungen am Pullover und zog ihn zu sich. Alex wusste, dass Gegenwehr jetzt fatale Folgen nach sich ziehen würde. Stephen stellte ihn rechts neben sich und den linken Fuß auf die stabile Zeitungsablage unter seinem Couchtisch. Dann bugsierte er Alex über seinen Oberschenkel, packte mit der linken Hand seinen rechten Arm und drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Dann drückte er ihn hinunter und behielt den Druck bei, damit Alex still hielt.

„Dad, ich-"

„Keinen Ton. Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir," keuchte Alex und bereitete sich auf den ersten Schlag vor.

Dass Stephen ihm erlaubt hatte, die Hosen an zu behalten, war in diesem speziellen Fall nicht von Bedeutung. Er hatte Alex vor zwei Tagen auch schon vom Direktor abgeholt, weil Alex sich mit einem anderen Schüler geschlagen hatte. Und Stephen war natürlich mehr als begeistert gewesen. Er hatte ihm eine Standpauke gehalten und ihn danach ordentlich verdroschen. Stephen schlug so fest er konnte zu. Alex keuchte und atmete schwer, aber sagte keinen Ton. Nach dem zwanzigsten Schlag, ließ der Arzt die Hand seines Sohnes vorsichtig los und nahm ihn in die Arme.

Er streichelte sanft seinen Kopf. Ein paar Tränen liefen Alex über das Gesicht. Der Junge weinte fast nie, doch diese Mal schien der Schmerz um einiges größer zu sein als das Machogehabe, das er sonst raushängen ließ. Stephen nahm Alex Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihm in die roten Augen. „Alles okay?"

Er bekam ein Nicken und Schluchzen als Antwort, was Stephen reichte. Alex wollte sich wegdrehen, doch der Arzt hielt ihn fest.

„He," sagte er leise aber ernst. Alex sah ihn wieder an und Stephen fuhr fort. „Wenn ich ... noch einmal einen Befehl wiederholen muss, noch dazu _da draußen_." Er riss wütend seinen linken Arm nach links und zeigte auf die Fenster, die in den Vorgarten führten. „Vor unserem Haus ... werde ich keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen, klar?"

Alex wusste ganz genau, was er damit meinte ...

„Ja, Sir," stammelte der Junge leise. „Entschuldige."

Stephen küsste seinen Altesten auf die Stirn, drückte ihn an sich und strich ihm liebevoll durch das schwarze Haar, so dass die mühevoll gestylte Igelfrisur zerstört wurde.

„He! Dad, nicht meine Haare!"

Alex trat hastig einen Schritt zurück, um aus der Reichweite seines Dads zu kommen.

Stephen grinste und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Entschuldigung. Das war zu verlockend."

Er streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, griff nach seinem Schlüsselbund, das auf dem Tisch lag und betrat seine Praxis. Dort nahm er ein Päckchen Kopfschmerztabletten und kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Junge immer noch neben dem Tisch stand und wartete. Stephen sah ihn an und machte eine Geste mit dem Kopf in Richtung Lobby. „Los, geh schon."

Alex drehte sich ungläubig um.

„Über diese sechs und diese Unterschrift, die nicht meine ist, reden wir später, wenn ich ausgeschlafen habe."

„Okay," sagte Alex leise und senkte reumütig den Kopf. „Ich mach dann Hausaufgaben."

„Gute Idee! Wenn David gleich kommt, seid bitte leise, okay! Tut mir den Gefallen!"

„Alles klar, Dad," antwortete Alex, sah seinen Dad an und ging dann langsam und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus durch die Lobby.

Stephen folgte ihm, um sich in der Küche eine Flasche Wasser und ein Glas zu holen, damit er die Tabletten runterspülen konnte. Er stellte das leere Glas auf den Tisch im Wohnzimmer und schlenderte dann von Fenster zu Fenster um die Bambusrollos hinunter zu lassen, damit es in dem Raum etwas dunkeler wurde. Er füllte das Glas mit Sprudelwasser und nahm eine Tablette. Danach schloss er die weiße Schiebetür von innen, rückte die Kissen auf dem großen Sofa zu recht, nahm eine braune Decke und legte sich erschöpft auf das Sofa. Er atmete tief durch. Dann schloss er die Augen und schlief ein ...

„Stephen?"

Jemand schüttelte leicht seine Schulter und rief seinen Namen. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah Mac vor sich auf dem Couchtisch sitzen, nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Stephen fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand müde durchs Gesicht und gähnte.

„He," grüßte er dann seinen Verlobten und reckte seinen Kopf vor, um Mac zu küssen.

Taylor reichte ihm seine Hand und griff zu. Stephen zog sich hoch, setzte sich langsam auf und legte die Decke zur Seite.

„Wie spät ist es," fragte der Arzt gähnend, stand auf und beugte sich über Taylor, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Mac griff mit seiner linken Hand hinter Connors Kopf und drückte ihn sanft an sich. Nach dem dritten Kuss lösten sich ihre Lippen wieder und Mac sah Stephen besorgt an.

„Entschuldige, dass ich doch vorbei gekommen bin, aber ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht! Sind die Kopfschmerzen besser?"

Sein Verlobter nickte. „Das ist so süß von dir, Schatz. Ja, sie sind ein bisschen besser."

Stephen ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen und Mac setzte sich neben ihn. „Mac, wie spät ist es?"

Taylor sah kurz auf seine Armbanduhr. „Gleich sieben."

Stephen sah ihn verschreckt an. „Was?"

„Wie lang hast du geschlafen," fragte Mac leise und legte einen Arm um Connors Schulter.

Stephen stöhnte laut. „Sechseinhalb Stunden ... Scheiße. Die Wölfe müssen gefüttert werden!"

Sein Verlobter grinste und beide standen auf. Plötzlich klopfte es wie auf Kommando zaghaft an der geschlossenen Schiebetür.

„JA," rief Stephen und nahm das Glas und die Flasche Wasser vom Tisch, um beides mit in die Küche zu nehmen. Der erste _Wolf _streckte vorsichtig seinen Kopf durch die Tür. Alex hatte Macs Dienstwagen in der Einfahrt gesehen und daraus gefolgert, dass sein Dad jetzt wach sein musste.

Der Junge sah kurz von Stephen zu Mac und wieder zurück.

„He, Mac," begrüßte er den Cop.

"He, _Kleiner_," grüßte Taylor grinsend zurück.

Dann öffnete Alex die Tür ganz und machte einen Schritt in das Zimmer. „Ehm ... sollen wir jetzt, Dad? Oder doch später?"

In seiner Frage lag ein wenig Hoffnung, dass sein Dad das Ganze wegen Mac, der jetzt da war und wegen seinen Kopfschmerzen, vielleicht auf Morgen verschieben würde. Der Detective sah seinen Verlobten kurz von der Seite an und entschied sich dann dafür, die beiden Connors allein zu lassen. Er ging auf die Tür zu und an Alex vorbei, der ihm sofort Platz machte.

„Schatz! Ich bin in der Küche und such was zu Essen raus."

„Mach das," sagte Stephen leise und dachte kurz nach.

Als Mac in der Küche verschwunden war, stellte Stephen die Flasche und das Glas wieder auf dem Tisch ab und wandte sich an seinen Sohn.

„Was glaubst du denn, Alex," fragte Stephen und schnappte sich den Bogen Papier, der noch auf dem Tisch lag.

Er setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sofas und überflog die erste Seite. Er las sich die zwanzig Fragen durch. Hinter allen Fragen stand eine _0_! Stephen stöhnte laut und schielte kurz zu seinem Sohn, der zwei Meter vor ihm stand und ihn beobachtete. Der Arzt wandte sich wieder dem Test zu.

Ganz unten stand in einem unübersehbaren Rot ein großes E in einem Kreis. _Eine fünf!_

Er schüttelte den Kopf und blätterte weiter. Die ersten fünf Fragen waren nicht beantwortet und waren deshalb von Direktor Frey mit Null Punkten bewertet worden. Die sechste Frage war mit drei Zeilen beantwortet, jedoch war die Antwort falsch, also auch Null Punkte. Bei den restlichen Fragen hatte Alex offenbar keine Lust mehr gehabt, denn auf dem nächsten Blatt prangte ein Strich, der quer von oben nach unten über das gesamte Blatt verlief.

Stephen sprang auf. „Erklär mir das bitte! Du hast gar nicht gelernt, oder?"

Alex schluckte und sah auf den Boden.

Sein Dad wandte sich wütend ab. Die Kopfschmerzen waren wieder da. Er stöhnte und hielt beide Hände vor das Gesicht. „Wieso hast du nicht gelernt, Alex?"

„Ich hab vergessen, dass wir den Test schreiben," sagte der Junge flüsternd und sah Stephen wieder ins Gesicht, der die Hände herunter nahm und stöhnte.

„Du hast was," fragte der Mann wütend. „Das nächste Mal schreibst du es dir auf! Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Sir."

Stephen nahm die Blätter hoch und drehte sie einmal herum, damit Alex die Vorderseite sehen konnte. „Was mich ja noch mehr aufregt, als dieses _E_ ist ... _das_ hier!" Er zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger der linken Hand auf das, von seinem Sohn, mühsam gefälschte _Connors_, das unter dem _E_ prangte. Alex starrte auf die Unterschrift und dann Stephen an, der ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte euch eingebläut, dass ihr niemals meine Unterschrift fälscht! ... _Niemals_, Alex!"

Der Junge nickte wissend und richtete seine Augen wieder auf den Parkettboden des Wohnzimmers.

„Ja hast du," flüsterte er dann.

„Wann habt ihr den Test zurückbekommen?"

„Vor zwei Tagen."

„Wann habt ihr ihn geschrieben?"

Stille. Keine Antwort. Stephen sah ihn immer noch an. „Wann ... habt ihr den Test geschrieben?"

„Vor vier Tagen, Dad."

Der Arzt überlegte kurz. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war David krank gewesen. Und an dem Wochenende davor war Alex mit ein paar Freunden unterwegs gewesen. _Okay ... _Es klopfte an der geschlossenen Tür.

„Schatz," rief Mac von der anderen Seite.

„Komm rein," sagte Stephen erschöpft.

Mac öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Er war etwas überrascht zu sehen, dass Stephen und Alex scheinbar noch nicht so weit waren.

„Ihr seid noch in der Aufwärmrunde," fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Stephen warf ihm einen müden Blick zu. „Ja. Ist das Essen fertig?"

„Ja, wir können," antwortete der Ermittler und trat wieder hinaus in die Lobby.

Stephen legte den Test wieder auf den Couchtisch. „Na, los. Mein Verlobter hat gekocht."

Er leckte sich über die Lippen, sprang die drei Stufen hinauf und verschwand in der Küche. Alex seufzte und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er hatte gehofft, dass er die Strafe jetzt hinter sich bringen könnte. Obwohl er nicht wusste, was sein Dad vor hatte. Noch dazu tat sein Hintern noch vom letzten Mal sehr weh. Von heute ganz zu schweigen ...

„Alex," rief Connors genervt von der Lobby aus und ging wieder nach nebenan. „Komm schon!"

„Ja," stöhnte er und ging in die Küche. Es roch nach selbst gemachter Tomatensoße und Nudeln.

Als er in die Küche kam, saß sein kleiner Bruder bereits auf seinem Stuhl und bediente sich an den Spaghetti. Mac stand vor dem Tisch und goss seinem Verlobten Rotwein ein.

„Hier," sagte Taylor lächelnd und reichte Stephen das volle Glas.

„Danke," antwortete Stephen.

Mac ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf den anderen Stuhl sinken und stieß mit ihm an. Alex umrundete den Tisch einmal und zog den Stuhl neben seinem Dad heraus. Doch gerade als er sich setzen wollte, griff der Arzt mit der linken Hand auf die Sitzfläche und nahm das beige Kissen herunter.

Alex Augen weiteten sich. „DAD?"

„Setzen," sagte Stephen nur und starrte Alex an. Dieser rührte sich jedoch nicht.

Mac begann zu essen, während David seinen Bruder schadenfroh an sah und zu grinsen begann. Alex sah ihn wütend an. „Hör auf damit, Mann!"

„HE!" Stephen wurde lauter. „David, lass es!"

Er sah wieder zu seinem Ältesten auf, der immer noch neben ihm stand und flehend auf das Kissen sah, das Stephen in der Hand hielt. Der Arzt legte das Kissen demonstrativ auf die saubere Arbeitsplatte neben sich – weit weg von dem Stuhl und aus Alex Reichweite.

„Setzen," wiederholte Stephen noch einmal, diesmal etwas ruhiger. Jedoch war dieser Befehlston unmissverständlich.

David sah wieder auf seinen Teller und aß weiter. Er wollte heute nicht in die Schusslinie geraten.

Stephen ging dieser Machtkampf zwischen ihm und seinem Halbwüchsigen allmählich auf die Nerven. Er stand ruckartig von seinem Stuhl auf, so dass der Tisch zu wackeln begann. Mac sah erschrocken auf und nahm schnell die beiden Weingläser von der Tischplatte, damit nichts umfiel.

Alex trat einen hastigen Schritt zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Stephen trat einen Schritt vor und packte seinen Sohn schnell am Kragen seines Pullovers.

Alex Atem ging schneller. „Ich wollte ... ich wollte mich grade-"

„Zu spät," sagte Stephen nur wütend und zog Alex hinter sich her aus der Küche und ins Wohnzimmer.

Mac seufzte, stand auf und schloss die Türen der Küche. Dann drehte er sich zu David, der ihn an sah.

„Was ist los mit ihm," fragte der Cop verständnislos und wütend. „Was soll dieser Machtkampf?"

David zuckte nur die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Er ist schon die ganze Woche so."

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Alex, du Vollidiot! Erst den Test vergessen, dann die schlechte Note verheimlichen und das _Doktor Connors_ fälschen ... Und dazu noch Befehlsverweigerung auf der ganzen Linie, lol ... Zu dumm aber auch, dass Daddy das im Moment so gar nicht leiden kann, was? Im nächsten Kapitel wollen die Connors Brüder wieder etwas Spass haben :) Danke fürs Lesen und die lieben Reviews ... Bis dahin! Eure Vanessa


	13. An den Gleisen

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Alex hat mal wieder eine _super_ Idee :) Wieder typisch Teenager ...

* * *

Einen Tag später ... Abend. David sah verdutzt seinen älteren Bruder an. „Das können wir nicht machen. Dad kriegt einen Herzinfakt. Vergiss es, Alex! Da mach ich nicht mit! ... Außerdem hast du den gestrigen Tag schon wieder vergessen? Du solltest dir jetzt echt Mühe geben, ihm nicht auf den Sack zu gehen."

Alex zog sich die schwarzen Turnschuhe an und ließ sich wieder langsam auf das Kissen und den Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Er sah seinen Bruder an, der auf seinem Bett saß und an seinen Fingern herum spielte.

_Wie kann er jetzt schon nervös sein? Wir haben doch noch gar nichts gemacht! Ist eben ein Feigling!_

„Du bist ein verdammter Feigling, Dave," sagte Alex grinsend und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Besser ein Feigling, als ein Kind, das eine Woche nicht mehr sitzen kann! Genau _das_ wird nämlich passieren, wenn er herausfindet, was wir vor haben. Dad wird uns verprügeln und zwar ordentlich, davon kannst du ausgehen!"

„Komm schon, David. Das wird lustig," versuchte Alex es weiter. „Ich hab auch was zu Trinken gekauft! Extra für dich. Dein Alkoholspiegel läßt in letzter Zeit sehr zu wünschen übrig."

„Halt die Klappe!"

David überlegte einen Moment. Seine Freunde hatten heute Abend keine Zeit. Und hier im Haus herum sitzen wollte er an einem Freitagabend auch nicht unbedingt. Also ... „Na, schön, aber wenn wir auffliegen ist alles deine Schuld!"

Alex grinste. „Wir werden nicht auffliegen!"

Er legte einen Arm um die Schulter seines Bruders und dirigierte ihn zur Tür. Dort ließ er ihn los, öffnete leise die Tür und spähte hinaus. Er warf David einen Blick zu. „Ich geh jetzt Dad suchen, damit wir wissen wo er ist. Dann komm ich wieder und wir verduften, okay?"

Nicken. Alex schlich leise auf den Flur, ging erst ins Badezimmer, doch dort war Stephen nicht.

_Eine Sekunde ... Der Dienstwagen von Mac steht ja in der Einfahrt ..._

Er trat an die Schlafzimmertür heran und klopfte leise.

„Ja," kam eine müde Antwort von der anderen Seite.

Alex grinste und öffnete leise die Tür. Mac und Stephen lagen zugedeckt auf dem Rücken in dem ehelichen Bett. Das Licht war gelöscht und die Vorhänge zu gezogen. Der Cop hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete ruhig. Als Stephen seinen Sohn sah, drehte er sich vorsichtig auf die Seite und gab ihm einen Wink mit der Hand, dass er näher kommen solle.

Alex ging bis zum Bett und kniete sich dann hin, damit er seinem Dad besser in die Augen sehen konnte. Er legte eine Hand auf die Bettkante.

„Was gibt's," fragte der Arzt leise und warf einen Blick auf den Radiowecker. _Halb elf ..._

„Wir machen uns was zu Essen, okay," fragte Alex lahm.

_Toll! Was Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen?_

Stephen sah auf. „Ehm, Alex? Jetzt noch? Es ist schon ziemlich spät dafür, oder?"

Alex zuckte die Schultern. "Wir haben aber beide noch Hunger ..."

Sein Vater atmete tief durch. Gut, sie hatten nur ein paar Brote und Salat vor vier Stunden, allerdings war das nicht wirklich wenig gewesen! Auf der anderen Seite konnte er seinen Kindern doch kein Essen verweigern, auch wenn er Arzt war! Oder?

Connors sah kurz auf seinen schlafenden Freund hinab. Dann sah er wieder Alex in die Augen.

„Na schön, wenn es unbedingt sein muss! ... Aber nicht zu viel, okay? ... Wir werden nicht mehr runter kommen."

Stephen gähnte. Der Arzt hatte gerade eine 24-Stunden-Schicht hinter sich gebracht und Mac war auch schon etwas länger auf den Beinen.

_Bin ich froh, dass wir Morgen einen freien Tag haben ... _

„Okay," flüsterte der Junge leise. „Nacht, Dad."

Er drückte seinem Vater einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, stand auf und schlich wieder zur Tür.

„Nacht, Alex."

Stephen drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite, schlang einen Arm über Macs Brust und schmiegte sich dann an seinen Freund.

Alex schloss leise die Tür und ging über den Flur in sein Zimmer.

„Und," fragte David im Flüsterton. „Wo sind sie?"

„Schlafzimmer," antwortete Alex nur und griff nach seiner schwarzen Jacke, die auf Davids Bett lag. Die beiden Teenager schlichen so leise wie möglich die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Dort steuerten sie die Küche an und deckten den Tisch für zwei Personen. David schmierte schnell zwei Brote, die er in eine Plastiktüte steckte und in Alex Rucksack verstaute. So würde es für ihren Dad aussehen, als ob sie zu Abend gegessen hätten. Falls Stephen diese Nacht noch mal herunter kommen würde.

Nachdem Alex das Licht in der Küche gelöscht hatte, nahm er seine Haustürschlüssel, steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche und öffnete leise die Haustür. Er ging voraus und David folgte ihm auf Zehenspitzen auf die Veranda. Langsam schlichen sie die Holzstufen hinunter, liefen dann nach rechts in die _St. Lewis Road_ und waren ein paar Sekunden später über einen kleinen Feldweg außer Sicht des Connors Anwesens.

Nach einigen Meilen Fußmarsch konnten die Brüder die Bahnschienen sehen und den kleinen Bahnhof, der still und verlassen am Rand des kleinen Wäldchens lag. Sie gingen ein Stück an den Gleisen entlang und überquerten sie dann ein Stück weiter. Das große Schild mit der Aufschrift: _Übertreten der Gleise verboten! Lebensgefahr! – Eltern haften für ihre Kinder_ hatten sie zwar gesehen, aber sie ignorierten es.

Plötzlich blieb Alex an einer Felswand stehen. Drei Meter über ihnen hörte sie auf und sie konnten einige Bäume des Wäldchens sehen. Kühler Wind pfiff über die Gleise.

David sah sich um. „Was machen wir, wenn gleich jemand kommt?"

„Hier kommt niemand," sagte Alex seufzend und setzte den Rucksack auf dem sandigen Boden ab. „Der Bahnhof ist verlassen, das weißt du doch."

Der Junge holte sein Feuerzeug hervor und suchte dann ein paar Äste zusammen, um ein Feuer zu machen. David stellte den silbernen und alten Kassettenrekorder an die Felswand und drückte die _Play-Taste_. Laute Rockmusik ertönte aus den alten Boxen. Nach ein paar Minuten knisterte ein mittelgroßes Lagerfeuer vor sich hin. Alex saß mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht davor und zündete sich eine Zigarrette an.

„Ich hätte mir vielleicht doch besser ein Kissen mitgenommen. ... Scheiße tut das weh."

David biss in sein Brot.

„Schmerzen, Bruderherz? Wann gehen wir wieder zurück," fragte er mit vollem Mund.

Alex sah überrascht auf und nahm die Marlboro aus dem Mund. „WAS? Wir sind doch gerade erst angekommen? Du willst schon wieder abhauen? Keine Angst, David! Dad und Mac schlafen sicher schon, die sind so erledigt von ihrem Dienst, dass sie uns sicher nicht vermissen werden."

Der ältere Connors griff in seinen Rucksack und zog grinsend einige Flaschen Alkopops heraus. Zwei der bunten Flaschen stellte er neben sich in den Sand, eine andere orangefarbene gab er an David weiter. Dann drehte er an dem Lautstärkenregler des Rekorders und die Rockmusik krachte aus den Boxen.

„Wo hast du die her," fragte sein Bruder laut und öffnete mit seinem Taschenmesser den Kronkorkenverschluss. Alex hatte seinen Wodkamix ebenfalls geöffnet und stieß mit seinem Bruder an. „Von dem Supermarkt an der Ecke. Die haben die nicht mehr gebraucht, da hab ich-"

„Du hast die geklaut," schrie David verwirrt. Er hätte sich fast an dem Alkohol verschluckt.

Alex stand auf und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Geht's wieder?"

„Ja," antwortete David und schlug die Hand seines Bruders zur Seite.

Zehn Minuten später wollte Alex gerade die dritte Flasche für sich und seinen Bruder öffnen, als er einen Wagen hörte, der näher kam. Alex drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um besser sehen zu können und – erstarrte.

_Ach du Scheiße! Wir sind geliefert! Wir sind tot! Toter als tot ... Dad wird uns killen!_

„Was ist denn-"

Doch der Rest blieb David im Hals stecken, als er den Polizeiwagen des _NYPD_ heranfahren sah. Er stand ruckartig auf und ließ seine Flasche zu Boden fallen. Dann schielte er zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der einfach nur schweigend da stand und dem Officer entgegen sah, der aus dem Auto stieg. Ein zweiter Beamter folgte ihm langsam.

„Können wir noch weglaufen," fllüsterte David leise und sah sich nach einem Fluchtweg um.

„Nein," gab Alex genervt zurück. „Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät." Er stöhnte. „Dad wird toben vor Wut!"

Der Officer stieg über die Gleise hinweg und baute sich kopfschüttelnd vor den beiden Jugendlichen auf. „Jungs, ich bin Officer Collins vom NYPD."

Er musste fast schreien, um die Musik zu übertönen. Sein Kollege trat neben ihn und begutachtete die leeren und vollen Flaschen Alkopops, die um das Feuer herum lagen. Dann ging er zu dem Kassettenrekorder und stellte die laute Musik ab.

Collins fuhr fort. „Ihr wisst, dass es verboten ist, das Gelände zu betreten? Geschweige denn über die Gleise zu laufen! ... Habt ihr das Schild nur aus Versehen oder wissentlich ignoriert?"

„Was? Welches Schild? Was meinen Sie, Sir," versuchte Alex die Situation noch einigermaßen zu retten, doch ein Blick von Collins genügte und er sah auf den Boden vor seine Füße.

„Hör auf mich zu verarschen, Jungchen," sagte Collins wütend und hielt eine Hand auf. „Eure Ausweise! Sofort!"

David stöhnte und grff in seine hintere Hosentasche. Er fingerte seinen Geldbeutel heraus und gab den Ausweis dem Cop. Alex tat es ihm gleich, wohlwissend, dass jegliche Gegenwehr jetzt völlig sinnlos war. Collins las sich die Ausweise durch und gab sie seinem Partner.

„Hier frag mal bei der Zentrale nach, ob gegen Alexander und David Connors irgendwas vorliegt."

„Klar, Jeff," erwiderte sein Partner nickend und ging zurück zum Dienstwagen, um per Funk bei seinen Kollegen auf dem Department nach zu fragen und Informationen über Alex und David zu bekommen.

Währenddessen fixierte Collins die Hände der Jungen vorsichtshalber mit Handschellen auf dem Rücken. Er sammelte die Flaschen ein und packte sie in den schwarzen Rucksack von Alex. Dann löschte er das Feuer mit Sand, nahm den Rekorder und den Rucksack und scheuchte die zwei Jungen vor sich her zu dem Polizeiwagen, der vor den Gleisen auf einem Sandstreifen stand.

„Okay. Danke, Bob für die Info. Ist ja interessant," sagte sein Kollege gerade, hängte das Funkgerät wieder in die Halterung zurück und trat zu Officer Collins heran.

„Alexander Connors hat schon mal kurz gesessen, aber sein Dad hat die Kaution gezahlt," berichtete Officer Lester und sah wieder auf sein Klemmbrett. „Wegen Zerstörung privatem Eigentums und Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt. Und sein Bruder hier ist auch nicht ganz Ohne!"

Collins schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay, wir fahren sie nach Hause und sehen ob ihr Dad diesmal auch die Kaution bezahlt oder ob wir sie gleich wieder mitnehmen sollen. Los!"

Die Brüder setzten sich auf die Rückbank und der Wagen raste über den schmalen Sandweg und ließ den kleinen Güterbahnhof in Sekunden hinter sich.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN: **Ups, jetzt sitzen die zwei Jungs wieder in der Patsche :) Was wird wohl Stephen sagen, wenn die Cops bei ihm Klingeln? Ob er auch diesmal die Kaution bezahlt? Und der _Kleine_ hat mal wieder getrunken! Ich denke, das wird dem Doc auch nicht wirklich schmecken! Mal sehen wie es weiter geht ... Danke für die lieben Reviews! Eure Vanessa


	14. A nights talk and punishment

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir :)

**Warning:** Spanking in diesem Kapitel! Don't like - don't read please!

Zum Kapitel:  
David und Alex werden nach Hause kutschiert. Stephen ist mehr als überrascht ...

* * *

Stephen öffnete nur widerwillig die Augen. Er gähnte.

_Warum bin ich wach geworden? Das Telefon? _

Er griff mit der rechten Hand auf seinen Nachttisch und nahm das schwarze Telefon von der Ladestation. Er hielt es vor sein Gesicht und drückte eine Taste. Es leuchtete nicht und das Symbol, das einen nicht entgegen genommenen, externen Anruf meldete, konnte er auch nicht sehen.

_Also nicht das Telefon? _Stephen grübelte. Er sah auf seinen Wecker: _02:07 Uhr._ Auf einmal klingelte es an der Haustür.

_Okay, das wars vielleicht ... _

Schnell sprang er aus seinem Bett, ging zu seinem Schrank und zog sich ein T-Shirt und eine schwarze Trainingshose an. Er sah noch mal zu Mac, der immer noch schlief.

Als Stephen die Treppe hinunter kam, ging er zur Tür und riskierte einen Blick durch das kleine Fenster.

_Die Cops? Was wollen die denn um diese Zeit hier? _

Er schloss die Tür auf und öffnete sie. „Guten Abend Officers, was kann ich-"

Der Arzt hatte seine beiden Söhne entdeckt, die hinter den beiden Polizisten standen. Ihre Hände waren mit Handschellen auf dem Rücken fixiert worden und ihre Blicke waren auf den Verandaboden gerichtet. Stephens Blick wurde düster. Er sah kurz von Alex auf David, um sich dann wieder dem Cop zu widmen, der wartend vor ihm stand.

„Dr. Connors," begann Officer Collins. „Verzeihen sie die späte Störung. Wir haben-" Er sah kurz hinter sich. Vielleicht um sicher zu gehen, dass seine beiden _Straftäter_ noch da waren? Die Connors Brüder sahen ihren Dad an.

„Wir haben ihre beiden Söhne auf dem Gelände des kleinen Güterbahnhofs am Wald aufgegriffen," fuhr der Beamte fort. „Sie haben es sich sehr gemütlich gemacht, aber ... sie wissen sicher so gut wie ich, dass das Betreten verboten ist. Es besteht Lebensgefahr. Und es existiert sogar ein großes Schild, das eigentlich nicht zu übersehen ist."

Collins warf noch einmal einen Blick hinter sich. Die Jungs betrachteten immer noch ihre Schuhe, die scheinbar mehr als interessant waren! Der Arzt seufzte verärgert, ließ dann seinen Blick zur Seite gleiten und sah demonstrativ die weiße Wendeltreppe hinauf. Als er wieder Lester betrachtete, sah er dass sein Großer ihn beobachtet hatte.

Stephen starrte Alex verärgert nieder, während er sich auf die Lippe biss und versuchte sich zu kontrollieren.. „Ja, ich weiß, Officer! Und eigentlich sollten meine Söhne zu dieser Uhrzeit schon längst oben in ihren Betten liegen und schlafen! ... Es tut mir leid. Das wird nie wieder vorkommen."

Officer Lester nahm den Jungen die Handschellen ab. Er sah Stephen an.

„Es heißt zwar, der Bahnhof sei stillgelegt, aber es fahren doch noch ein paar Züge durch. Besonders in den späten Abendstunden und während der Nachtzeiten, Doktor. Das kann sehr gefährlich werden, Doktor!"

Connors nickte verstehend. „Ich werde mich mit meinen Söhnen darüber unterhalten, Sir."

Dann drehte er sich zur Treppe. „MAC! ... SCHATZ? Kommst du mal bitte!"

Collins schrieb etwas auf sein Klemmbrett und reichte es dann an Stephen weiter. Dieser nahm es entgegen, las es sich kurz durch und unterschrieb dann auf der gestrichelten Linie ganz unten. Stephen bekam den Durchschlag des Polizeiberichtes und Lester steckte das Original in die Brusttasche seiner Uniform. Dann reichte er dem Arzt das Radio und den Rucksack mit Alkohol. Connors sah kurz hinein und seine Mine wurde eisig.

_Sie haben wieder getrunken!_

Stephen stöhnte. Er hatte den Alkohol schon in der Nase gehabt, noch bevor er den Rucksack entgegen genommen hatte. Und an Davids Mine und wie er sich fast krampfhaft an dem Geländer der Veranda festhielt, konnte der Arzt ableiten, dass sein Jüngster auf jeden Fall einiges intus hatte. Die Jungen warfen sich nervöse und besorgte Blicke zu.

Stephens Verlobter kam die Treppe hinunter gelaufen. Er trug eine Jeans und einen schwarzen Pullover. „Schatz? Was ist los? ... Oh."

Mac hatte hinter den Cops Alex und David bemerkt, die immer noch kein Wort gesagt hatten.

„Sie waren am Güterbahnhof und haben eine kleine _Party_ veranstaltet," erklärte Stephen Mac und schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. _Ich bring sie um!_

Er stellte den Rekorder neben den Sekretär und drückte seinem Verlobten wütend den schwarzen Rucksack seines Sohnes in die Hände.

Mac sah kurz auf den Rucksack und den Inhalt. Dann zeigte er mit dem Finger auf David und Alex und rief sie zu sich. „Jungs! ... Kommt ihr mal?"

Alex ging langsam zwischen den Polizisten hindurch in die Lobby und folgte dann Mac ins Wohnzimmer. David tat es ihm gleich, doch nicht ohne einen Blick auf seinen Vater zu riskieren, der jetzt die Schublade des Sekretärs öffnete und ein Bündel Geldscheine aus einem Umschlag nahm.

Nachdem Stephen die Kaution bezahlt hatte, verabschiedeten sich Collins und Lester und stiegen zurück in ihren Dienstwagen. Taylor stand mit den Jungs vor dem großen Sofa und schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Sein Freund stand noch an der geschlossenen Haustür, sah durch die Scheibe und wartete bis der Streifenwagen des _New York Police Department_ um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war.

„Ihr bleibt hier," befahl Taylor den Söhnen seines Verlobten, wandte sich um und sprang die drei Stufen des Wohnzimmers hinauf, noch bevor Stephen bei ihm war. Der Polizist hielt Stephen sanft an den Schultern fest und sah ihm in die kalten Augen. Mac sah maßlose Enttäuschung und viel Wut.

„Schatz? Bevor du jetzt auf die beiden los gehst, solltest du dich erst beruhigen, okay?"

Connors stöhnte genervt, fixierte Alex kurz, der sofort auf den Parkettboden sah und dann zu seinem Bruder hinüber schielte. Stephen sah Mac direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ich _bin_ ruhig."

Der andere Mann räusperte sich, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Dann nahm er die linke Hand weg und drückte Stephen leicht in Richtung Küche. „Nein, das bist du nicht! Komm schon! Lass uns kurz reden."

Es war fast ein Flehen, das über Taylors Lippen kam. Stephen überlegte. In seinem Kopf kreisten Gedanken herum. Er legte die Hände über seine Augen und wartete ein paar Sekunden. Dann nahm er sie wieder weg und stöhnte. Das Problem hatte sich leider nicht gelöst.

Stephen nickte niedergeschlagen, drehte sich nach rechts und ließ sich von seinem Verlobten in die Küche geleiten. Der Ermittler des CSI stöhnte erleichtert auf. Er wusste, dass ein guter Kaffee Stephens Nerven beruhigen würden ... und _seine_ natürlich auch.

In der Küche setzte der Arzt sich auf seinen Stuhl und Mac schloss die weiße Schiebetür, die die Küche von der Lobby abtrennte. Mac seufzte, ging zur Kaffeemaschine, die auf der Arbeitsplatte stand und füllte Wasser und Kaffeepulver ein. Dann, als der Kaffee durchlief, setzte er sich Stephen gegenüber und faltete die Hände auf der Tischplatte zusammen. Stephen sah ihn an und Mac sah Stephen an. Sie schwiegen ein paar Minuten und hörten dem knatternden Geräusch des Kaffeeautomaten zu. Die Wanduhr tickte leise.

„Ich habe eine Frage an dich," unterbrach der Cop die Stille.

„Schieß los," sagte Stephen müde.

„Warum glaubst du haben sie das gemacht? ... Oder warum hat _Alex_ das gemacht? Was bringen ihm diese _Machtkämpfe_?"

„Ich weiss es nicht, Mac!"

Er stand auf, ging zu seinem Küchenschrank und nahm zwei Tassen heraus. Zwei Löffel folgten und eine Dose Zucker. Dann griff er nach der Kaffeekanne, zog sie aus der Maschine und füllte die beiden weißen Tassen mit dem heißen Getränk. Eine gab er Mac, in die andere gab er einen Teelöffel Zucker, rührte kurz darin herum und nahm einen Schluck.

„Scheiße," fluchte er dann, schüttelte seine Hand aus und stellte die Tasse auf dem Küchentisch ab.

„Ich geh ihn jetzt fragen," beantwortete er dann endlich die Frage von Mac, öffnete die Schiebetür und marschierte ins Wohnzimmer. Mac erhob sich ebenfalls und ging langsam hinter her. Doch er blieb auf der ersten der drei Stufen stehen, um Stephen etwas Freiraum beim _Verhör_ zu schaffen.

Dr. Connors blieb vor Alex stehen, packte dann, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen, nach links und nahm den Rucksack vom Sofa. Er öffnete ihn und nahm zwei Flaschen Alkopops heraus. „Wer hat die gekauft?"

Alex schluckte.

„Ich-," begann er leise und unsicher. „Ich hab sie nicht gekauft, Dad."

Es war fast ein Flüstern, das über seine Lippen kam und Stephen kam einen Schritt näher.

„Wie bitte," fragte der Arzt und hoffte, dass er ihn irgendwie falsch verstanden hatte. "Würdest du bitte etwas lauter sprechen, damit ich dich richtig verstehe?"

Alex' Versuch, noch schnell eine Ausrede zu erfinden, die ihm nicht sofort eine Ohrfeige einhandelte, mißlang jedoch kläglich.

Er schluckte. „Ich hab sie gestohlen."

Der Arzt konnte das Blut spüren, das durch seine Adern schoss. „Wo hast du sie _gestohlen_, Alex?"

Keine Antwort. „WO HAST DU DEN ALKOHOL GESTOHLEN!"

Der Junge zuckte zusammen. Bisher hatte sein Dad sich extrem beherrschen können, doch jetzt wollte er ein paar Antworten und er war nicht bereit ein Schweigen zu akzeptieren. Die bereits erwartete Ohrfeige blieb jedoch aus.

„Green Market in der Welton Street, Sir."

Stephen stöhnte und warf kurz David einen ernsten Blick zu. Der Junge hatte nicht gewagt sich in das Gespräch einzumischen. Er stand an dem linken Sofa und stützte sich mit der Hand an der Rückenlehne ab. Er war kreidebleich. Vor Angst? Oder waren das die Nachwirkungen von dem Alkohol? Stephen wusste es nicht und es war ihm egal.

„_Wir beide_ ...," er fixierte David mit einem bösen Blick. „Werden uns Morgen über deinen wiederholten Alkoholmissbrauch unterhalten, mein _Sohn!_ Und jetzt nach oben und ins Bett und zwar ein bißchen plötzlich!"

David schluckte, sah kurz seinen Bruder an, der mit großer Sicherheit einen Hauptanteil der Strafe abbekommen würde und ging dann schnell die Stufen des Wohnzimmers hinauf. Er trat an Mac vorbei, der ihn passieren ließ und lief dann die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. Taylor sah ihm nach und ging dann in die Küche zurück, um einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee zu nehmen.

Stephen ging einen großen Schritt auf Alex zu, der jedoch stehen blieb und sich nicht rührte.

„Wir werden Morgen zum Supermarkt gehen und du wirst dich bei dem Geschäftsführer für den Diebstahl entschuldigen. ... Noch dazu, wirst du natürlich die Flaschen bezahlen und die nächsten zwei Wochenenden dort aushelfen! Dafür werde ich sorgen, Alex."

„Okay," sagte Alex leise und sah auf den Holzfußboden.

„Sieh mich an," befahl sein Dad wütend. Der Junge tat was ihm gesagt wurde. Stephen fuhr fort. „Verdammt, lass endlich dieses kindische Verhalten! Ich hab genug davon! ... Wann habe ich dich das letzte Mal verprügelt, Alex?"

Sein Sohn schluckte. „G-gestern, Dad."

Der Mann nickte. „Sehr richtig. Scheinbar hat es nicht so lang anghalten, wie ich gehofft habe. Also bekommst du jetzt einen Nachschlag."

Taylor, der wieder an der Schiebetür stand, sah Stephen an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Connors schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf seinen Sohn. „Komm her!"

Stephen ging hinter das große Sofa und zu dem Holzschrank in der Ecke. Alex folgte langsam. Der Arzt öffnete die dunkelbraunen Türen und sah hinein. Dann drehte er den Kopf nach links und sah an Alex vorbei auf Mac. „Lässt du uns allein?"

Das war keine Frage gewesen.

„Klar," antwortete der Cop und nickte. „Wie lange brauchst du?"

Stephen überlegte kurz. „Eine viertel Stunde etwa," sagte er dann und griff in den Schrank.

Mac nickte und trat von der Tür weg. Dann schloss er die Schiebetüren, zog seine Schuhe an, nahm seine Schlüssel und verließ mitten in der Nacht das Haus seines Verlobten um eine Runde um den Block zu gehen.

Als Stephen hörte, dass sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich zu Alex um. „Hosen runter!"

Sein Sohn fing an zu weinen, was Connors etwas verwunderte. Der Junge weinte fast nie!

„Dad, komm schon ...! Ich schwöre dir, dass ich-"

„NEIN, ALEX," brüllte Stephen, schüttelte den Kopf und nahm seinen Stock aus dem Schrank. „KEIN _Dad komm schon_! Es reicht! Ich hab die Schnauze voll!"

Er packte Alex am Kragen seines Pullovers und bugsierte ihn über die Lehne des Sofas. „Ich sage es dir nicht noch mal," flüsterte er ihm zu. „Hosen runter! Oder willst du, dass ich nachhelfe? ... Mac wird in 15 Minuten wieder hier sein und ich will nicht, dass er auf mich warten muss, weil ich mit meinem _rebellischen Sohn_ beschäftigt bin! Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

Alex begann langsam unter Tränen den Jeansknopf und die Hose zu öffnen. Er zog die Jeans und die Unterhose herunter und beugte sich über die Sofalehne.

_Wieso bin ich so ein Idiot?_

Sein Dad holte mit dem Stock weit aus und schlug zu. Der erste Schlag war immer der schlimmste. Alex schrie und bäumte sich auf. Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht und die Wangen hinunter. Die Tracht Prügel von gestern war schon sehr schmerzhaft gewesen, doch das was er jetzt bekam, würde alles toppen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht wieder los zu schreien. Bei einigen Schlägen funktionierte es – bei anderen wieder nicht.

Alex keuchte und schluckte. Er hatte ganz vergessen mit zu zählen. Der nächste Hieb war der schmerzhafteste bis jetzt. Er konnte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten. Alex sprang auf und legte instinktiv die rechte Hand auf seinen Hintern um ihn vor weiteren Schlägen zu schützen. Er wusste, dass Stephen nicht auf die Hand schlagen würde.

Dieser stöhnte genervt und nahm den Stock herunter. „Alex, nimm die Hand weg!"

Alex hatte den Befehl gehört und verstanden, doch er stand weinend vor dem Sofa und rührte sich nicht. Er schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste natürlich, dass es jetzt alles andere als klug und ratsam war, sich seinem Dad jetzt zu widersetzen, aber ... Stephen tippte mit der Stockspitze auf Alex Handrücken. „Nimm die Hand weg und bück dich! Sofort!"

Sein Sohn fügte sich. Er nahm langsam die Hand zurück, trat wieder einen Schritt auf das Sofa zu und legte sich über die Lehne. Stephen nickte kurz und hob dann wieder den Stock.

Nach weiteren 16 Hieben war alles überstanden. Der Arzt legte den Stock auf sein Sofa, streichelte Alex kurz über den Rücken, als Zeichen dafür, dass sie fertig waren und ging dann in seine Praxis.

Nachdem er die Striemen mit Jod gesäubert hatte, nahm er eine Dose Wundsalbe aus einer der Glasvitrinen, aus einer Schublade eine Tüte mit sterilen Latexhandschuhen und stieg dann mit seinem Sohn die Treppe hinauf.

In Alex' Zimmer zog der Junge sich um und legte sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett. Stephen zog das blaue Rollo am Fenster herunter und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er salbte die Wunden ein und ließ dann die benutzten Handschuhe wieder in dem Tütchen verschwinden. Er deckte Alex zu und löschte das Licht auf der Kommode.

Der Arzt stöhnte und streichelte Alex sanft durch das Haar. „Wieso hast du das gemacht?"

„Ich weiss es nicht. Ich hatte einfach Lust dazu," flüsterte der Junge leise, drehte seinen Kopf und sah Stephen an. Dieser sah kurz an die Zimmerdecke und schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

„Wenigstens eine ehrliche Antwort." Er sah wieder auf seinen Sohn hinab. „Wenn du wieder mal Lust verspürst nachts einfach abzuhauen, zu stehlen, zu saufen und mich an zu lügen." Er nahm die rechte Hand von Alex Kopf. „Dann denk einfach _da ran_!"

Der Mann holte aus und schlug seinem Sohn mit voller Kraft auf seine wunde Hinterseite. Alex schrie und zuckte zusammen.

Stephens Hand glitt weiter nach oben und er streichelte sanft seinen Rücken. Der Junge entspannte sich wieder etwas und sein Atem wurde langsamer. „Haben wir uns verstanden, Alexander?"

„Ja," flüsterte der Junge leise. „Sir."

„Ich will dich und deinen Bruder nie wieder an den Bahngleisen sehen. _Nie_ wieder! Das ist zu gefährlich! Was hättet ihr gemacht, wenn ein Zug gekommen wär und ihr ihn durch die Musik nicht gehört hättet? ... Also _Keine Ausflüge mehr zu den Gleisen! Nicht bei Tag und schon gar nicht bei Nacht!_ Das ist ein Befehl! Wenn ihr ihn brechen solltet, schwöre ich dir bei Gott, werdet ihr es bitter bereuen. Und dein kindisches Verhalten hört ab sofort auf! Du bist kein Kind mehr! Und ich habe keine Nerven dazu!"

„Ja, Dad," antwortete Alex in sein Kissen hinein und schluchzte wieder.

Sein Dad beugte sich über Alex' Gesicht und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich liebe dich. Schlaf gut. Wenn was ist, sag Bescheid, okay?"

Connors stand auf und streichelte seinem Sohn noch mal liebevoll über das schwarze Haar. Dann nahm Stephen die Tüte mit den Handschuhen und die Salbe und verließ das Zimmer seines Sohnes. Er zog die Tür zu und seufzte müde, als er mitten auf dem Flur stand.

Unten hörte er den Schlüssel im Türschloss.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Ich weiss auch nicht wie ich damals auf diesen kleinen Plot gekommen bin :) Wahrscheinlich ist irgendeine Serie oder ein Film über einen Zug Schuld, lol ... Egal! Hat es euch gefallen, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Plot war? Ein Plötchen :) Ich mag hier den Schluss irgendwie sehr, wo Stephen noch mal ein paar Dinge klar stellt und trotzdem Alex tröstet und ihm zeigt, dass er sich nur Sorgen macht und ihn liebt :) Mal sehen was das nächste Kapitel bringt! Wir lesen uns ... Eure Vanessa


	15. Ein neuer Morgen ein altes Problem

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir :)

Zum Kapitel:  
Der ganz normale Wahnsinn geht in die nächste Runde, lol ... Stephen hat kaum geschlafen und ist gereizt! Mac macht ihm ein Angebot, aber dann kommt leider wieder etwas oder Jemand dazwischen ...

* * *

Der nächste Morgen kam für Stephen Connors viel zu schnell. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen ... Natürlich! Wie konnte er auch gut schlafen, wenn die Polizei mitten in der Nacht an seiner Tür klingelte und seine beiden Söhne mit Handschellen gefesselt auf der Veranda standen?

Er sass allein in seiner Küche, hatte eine halb volle Tasse heißen Kaffee vor sich und überlegte. Vor ihm lag eine aufgeschlagene Zeitung und daneben stand ein Teller mit einem belegten Brötchen. Der Arzt stöhnte, trank einen Schluck Kaffee, nahm einen Bissen von dem Brötchen und las weiter in seiner Zeitung. Als er Schritte in der Lobby hörte, hob er den Kopf und sah Mac, der barfuß und mit einer schwarzen Shorts und einem grauen T-Shirt bekleidet, auf ihn zu kam.

„Morgen," begrüßte Stephen ihn und Mac drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Der schwarzhaarige Cop stellte sich hinter ihn, schlang seine Arme um Stephens Brust und küsste ihn wieder.

„Morgen," sagte Mac dann. Er sah auf die Wanduhr, die über der Tür hing. „Wie lange hast du geschlafen? ... Du hast gar nicht geschlafen, oder?"

Stephen stöhnte und legte die Zeitung jetzt ganz zur Seite. „Nein."

Er legte die Hände über seine Augen und gähnte. Mac drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, griff dann hinter sich und nahm seine Kaffeetasse aus dem Schrank. Er füllte sie fast bis zum Rand und ließ sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber seines Verlobten nieder. Dann nahm er eine Scheibe Brot aus dem Korb, schmierte Margarine darauf, belegte es mit einer Scheibe Käse und nahm einen hungrigen Bissen.

„Warst du schon bei David?"

„Nein, noch nicht," antwortete Stephen müde. „Ich werde zuerst mit Alex zum Supermarkt fahren. Und danach werde ich mich um meinen _trinkenden Sohn_ kümmern. ... Ihr habt nicht zufällig ein paar Alkoholopfer bei euch in der Pathologie, die ich ihm zeigen kann, oder?"

Taylor lachte. „Nein. Nur Mordopfer. Tut mir sehr leid, Schatz."

"Scheisse ..." Stephen seufzte und trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Er setzte die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und sah Mac wieder in die Augen. „Was soll ich mit ihm machen, Mac?"

Der andere Mann legte sein Brot auf dem Teller ab. „_Wir_ werden mit ihm reden. Ich werde dir helfen, so gut ich kann."

„Danke," sagte Stephen, beugte sich über den Tisch und gab Mac einen Zungenkuss. Mac erwiderte ihn sofort, hielt sich mit den Händen am Tisch fest und beugte sich weiter zu Stephen hinüber. Ein Räuspern unterbrach die beiden Männer doch sofort wieder. Stephen, der mit dem Gesicht zur Lobby sass, schielte kurz an seinem Verlobten vorbei und entdeckte Alex, der grinsend im Türrahmen stand.

Stephen löste seine Lippen von Macs und sah auf. „Morgen."

„Morgen, Dad. Morgen, Mac," erwiderte der Junge, trat in die Küche und ging zum Kühlschrank.

Sein Vater sah ihm hinter her. „Bist du in einer halben Stunde fertig. Ich hab im Green Market angerufen. Die erwarten uns."

Der Junge nahm eine Flasche Orangensaft und schloss den Kühlschrank. Dann drehte er sich zu Stephen um.

„Eh, ja, okay," sagte er leise. „Schmierst du mir ein Brötchen, Dad? Mit Wurst!"

Connors griff grinsend in den Brotkorb und begann das Brötchen auf zu schneiden. Alex würde heute im Stehen essen, den ganzen Tag. Das war sicher. ... Höchstwahrscheinlich Morgen auch noch!

Er reichte Alex seinen Teller und der Junge stellte ihn auf der Arbeitsplatte ab. Er griff nach dem Brötchen und begann zu essen.

Als Alex fertig war, stellte er das benutzte Geschirr in die Spüle und lief wieder nach oben, um zu duschen und sich an zu ziehen. Stephen stand ebenfalls auf, ging um den Tisch herum und gab Mac einen weiteren Kuss auf den Mund.

„Sollen wir zwei heute Nachmittag was machen? Nur wir beide?"

„An was hast du denn gedacht," fragte Taylor grinsend und Stephen ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder. Mac nahm ihn in die Arme und der Arzt drückte wieder seine Lippen auf Macs Mund. Taylors rechte Hand umfasste Stephens Hinterkopf und er zog ihn noch näher zu sich. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.

„Also," fragte Mac leise. „An was hast du gedacht, Schatz?"

Stephen überlegte. „Das Haus sauber machen ... Das Auto waschen ... AU!-"

Der CSI Chef hatte seinem Verlobten einen Schlag in den Bauch verpasst und grinste. Stephen grinste zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Quatsch! Was hälst du von dem Central Park? Die Sonne scheint. Wir nehmen mein Auto, eine Decke und die Kinder sperren wir im Haus ein!"

„Klingt gut," antwortete Mac grinsend. „Bin dabei. Aber die Kids sperren wir nicht ein, das können wir nicht machen."

Stephen nickte. „Gut. ... Alex hat jetzt bestimmt fertig geduscht. Ich werde dann auch mal. Hälst du es eine halbe Stunde ohne mich aus?"

„Das wird mir sehr schwer fallen, aber wenn es nicht anders geht ..."

Der Arzt erhob sich langsam, legte eine Hand auf Macs Schulter, der nach der Kaffeekanne griff und verließ die Küche. Mac trank einen Schluck, nahm dann das Telefon vom Tisch und wählte seinen Festnetzanschluss. Es klingelte nur drei Mal.

„Hallo, Sohn," begrüßte Mac sein Kind. „Hab ich dich geweckt?"

„_Nein, Dad. Ich frühstücke,"_ sagte Jason.

„Gut. Das Haus steht noch, nehme ich an. ... Okay. Und die Cops waren diese Nacht zufällig auch nicht da und haben sich beschwert oder etwas in der Art?"

„_Nope,"_ gab Jason zurück._ „Warum?"_

Mac stöhnte. „Na ja, wir hatten hier gestern Besuch. David und Alex haben sich gestern Nacht aus dem Haus geschlichen und waren am Güterbahnhof. ... Ja! ... Ich komme heute Abend nach Hause, okay?"

„_Klar, Dad. Können wir Pizza bestellen?"_

„Machen wir," versprach Taylor grinsend und verabschiedete sich von Jason.

Nachdem Stephen sich geduscht und angezogen hatte, traf er Alex auf dem Flur und die beiden liefen die Treppe hinunter. Alex steckte sein schwarzes Portmonaie in die hintere Hosentasche seiner blauen Jeans. Sein Dad nahm die Autoschlüssel vom Sekretär, zog seine Sonnenbrille auf und verließ mit seinem Sohn das Haus.

Der Mann stieg in seinen BMW, den er in der Einfahrt geparkt hatte. Alex öffnete die Beifahrertür, starrte auf den Sitz und überlegte kurz.

Stephen steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss und sah auf. „Na los!"

„Eh, kann ich neben her laufen," fragte Alex bittend.

Sein Dad schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. ... Aber wie wärs, wenn du mit dem Fahrrad fährst, bei dem schönen Wetter? Das ist umweltfreundlicher oder nicht?"

Alex lachte. „Nein, ich glaube, ich fahr lieber mit dem Auto."

Er ließ sich sehr langsam und vorsichtig auf dem schwarzen Sitz nieder, der durch die Sonne auch noch aufgeheizt worden war.

„Gott, Scheiße," fluchte er und stand wieder auf.

Stephen kurbelte sein Fenster herunter und startete den Motor. Er sah wieder Alex an. „Alex? Mach schon."

Der zweite _Versuch_ klappte diesmal. Sein Sohn biss die Zähne zusammen und schnallte sich an. Dann klappte er die Sonnenblende herunter, öffnete sein Fenster ganz und legte den rechten Arm auf die schwarze Gummidichtung der Türe.

Stephen nickte. „Geht doch."

Er gab langsam Gas, ließ den Wagen aus der Einfahrt auf die Jefferson rollen, umrundete Macs _Escalade_, der unter einem Baum geparkt im Schatten stand und fuhr dann geradeaus weiter.

Der Polizist des New York City Crime Lab nahm eine Flasche Mineralwasser aus dem Kühlschrank und füllte ein Glas. Dann öffnete er eine Schuldade in der Küche und nahm eine geöffnete Packung Aspirin heraus. Eine Tablette warf er in das Glas und ging dann mit seiner Tasse Kaffee und dem Glas durch die Lobby und die Treppe hinauf. Mac öffnete vorsichtig mit dem rechten Ellbogen Davids Zimmertür und trat ein. Es war dunkel und das Rollo war herunter gezogen. David lag in seinem Bett und rührte sich nicht.

„David," fragte Mac leise und setzte sich auf die Bettkante von Stephens Sohn.

Er konnte ein umverständliches Grummeln hören, das unter den Laken hervor kam. Taylor grinste und hielt ihm das Glas Wasser vor die Nase. „David, komm schon! Wach auf!"

Der ernste Ton in seiner Stimme ließ David den Kopf in Richtung Tür drehen. „Was ist? Verschwinde!"

_Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich aufpassen was ich sage und vor allem zu wem! _

Mac räusperte sich.

„Hier, austrinken," befahl er.

David, von dem Befehlston überrumpelt, setzte sich auf und griff nach der Aspirin, die sich aufgelöst hatte. Er nahm einen großen Schluck und ließ dabei den Cop nicht aus den Augen. Als er das Glas auf dem Nachttisch abstellen wollte, hob Mac eine Augenbraue und wies auf das immer noch halb volle Glas. Der Junge stöhnte und trank es dann in einem Zug leer.

Mac nickte. „Sehr gut. ... Wie geht's dir?"

„Wo ist Dad," fragte David vorsichtig und starrte auf die offene Zimmertür. Auf die Frage des Verlobten seines Vaters ging er gar nicht erst ein. Mac nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, hielt die Tasse jedoch in den Händen.

„Nicht hier," antwortete er dann leise. „Er ist vor fünf Minuten mit Alex zum Supermarkt, um die Flaschen mit dem Wodkamix zurück zu bringen. Er müsste aber gleich wieder hier sein." Er seufzte. „Hast du von dem Diebstahl gewusst?"

David schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Nein."

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Dann ergriff David das Wort. „Mac? Wie wütend ist er?"

Der Ermittler sah kurz an die Zimmerdecke und stöhnte. Dann stellte er doch die Tasse auf den Nachttisch, stützte sich mit den Handflächen auf dem Bettlaken und der grauen Decke ab und rutschte mit dem Rücken bis zur Wand, so dass seine Beine auf dem Bett lagen. David setzte sich aufrecht in den Schneidersitz, damit Mac genug Platz hatte und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Kopfteil seines Bettes. Mac kreuzte die Beine und legte die Hände in den Schoß. Er sah wieder David an, der ihn anstarrte und auf eine Antwort wartete. Aber? Wollte er die Antwort wirklich hören?

„David, er ist sehr wütend. Und er hat die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. ... Er saß schon um sieben Uhr beim Frühstück. Und dein großer Bruder hat im Stehen gegessen. Sagt dir das irgendwas?"

Connors schluckte. „Ja." Er seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Mac hilf mir, bitte!"

Der Polizist grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, nein! Das hast du dir selbst eingebrockt! Wie kann man nur so blöd sein? Er hat dir doch einen klaren Befehl gegeben: Keinen Alkohol! Wieso hälst du dich nicht dran?"

David sagte nichts. Er war den Tränen nah.

Mac fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Du weißt doch noch was die letzten Male passiert ist? Auf der Party in der North Street und bei deinem kleinen Treffen mit Scott Barringer! Du hast dir fast die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt!" Er überlegte kurz. „Hast du dich diese Nacht übergeben?"

Stille.

„Antworte, David," drängte der Ermittler.

„Ja," flüsterte er leise und nahm wieder Augenkontakt mit dem Mann auf.

„Scheiße," fluchte der Cop und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie oft?"

„Z-zwei Mal, aber ich habs noch bis zum Klo geschafft."

„Na, super!" Mac verdrehte die Augen.

_Stephen wird darüber ganz und gar nicht glücklich sein._

Dann hörten sie ein Auto, das in die Einfahrt fuhr. David wurde noch blasser, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Der Chef des CSI blieb jedoch auf dem Bett sitzen und verschränkte abwartend die Arme vor der Brust. Ein paar Minuten später hörten sie den Haustürschlüssel im Schloss und die Tür wurde geöffnet ... und zugeknallt!

David warf Mac einen ängstlichen Blick zu und schluckte. „Bitte sag ihm nicht, dass ich gekotzt habe. Bitte, Mac."

Der Mann hob leicht die rechte Hand, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er erst mal abwarten solle. Als nächstes hörten sie hastige Schritte, die die Treppe hinauf kamen. Macs Blick schweifte zur Tür und er sah Alex, der kurz stehen blieb. Der Junge sah in das Zimmer seines _Komplizen_ und schüttelte langsam und mitfühlend den Kopf.

_Mach schon mal dein Testament, Bruderherz! Er ist noch angepisster als gestern ... _

Dann hörten sie wieder Schritte auf der Treppe - diesmal langsam. Alex drehte sofort seinen Kopf nach rechts und schoss dann den Flur hinunter in sein Zimmer. Die Tür wurde leise geschlossen.

Einen Augeblick später stand Dr. Stephen Connors im Türrahmen. Er sah müde aus und verärgert.

„Wie wars," fragte Mac und hob eine Augenbraue.

Der andere Mann stöhnte und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch das kurze Haar.

„Wie soll's gewesen sein," fragte er bitter. Er sah David an. „Haben _wir_ ausgeschlafen?"

Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Er trat ganz in das Zimmer, bis er vor dem Bett stand, auf dem es sich sein Verlobter gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Ja," antwortete der Junge und versuchte seinem Vater weiterhin in die Augen zu sehen.

„Er hat gekotzt," sagte Taylor plötzlich. Davids Augen wurden noch größer und sein Magen verkrampfte sich noch mehr. Er sah Mac überrascht an.

„_Vielen Dank_, Mac," rief der Junge und funkelte den Ermittler wütend und enttäuscht an. „Petze!"

„Komm mit," befahl der Arzt kalt und wandte sich wieder zur Tür. Sein Sohn stand langsam vom Bett auf, nicht ohne noch einen wütenden Blick auf den Cop zu werfen und folgte seinem Dad auf den Flur hinaus und die Treppe hinunter. Mac ging hinter her und hielt Stephen auf der Treppe auf.

„Stephen, warte kurz ..."

Connors drehte sich um und David quetschte sich vorsichtig an ihm vorbei. Er marschierte ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf das rechte Sofa sinken. Stephen sah ihm hinter her. Dann wandte er sich an Mac, der eine Stufe über ihm stand. „Was ist?"

„Er hat diese Nacht zwei mal gekotzt. Ich hab ihm vorhin eine Aspirin gegeben. Aber ich weiss nicht, ob ihm jetzt noch schlecht ist, er hat jedenfalls nichts gesagt," klärte Mac ihn auf.

„Danke, _Dr. Taylor_," sagte Stephen nickend. „Ihm ist bestimmt noch schlecht ... Die haben jeder fünf Alkopops getrunken mit 7 Promille Alkohol drin. Das ist schon einiges, obwohl sie zwischendurch gegessen haben. Vielleicht haben sie auch noch härtere Sachen gehabt, die sie dann schnell weggeworfen haben? Ich will gar nicht wissen wie hoch sein Blutalkoholspiegel jetzt ist."

Stephen wandte sich ab und lief die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Doch er kam nicht sehr weit, dann sein fünfzehnjähriger Sohn kam ihm entgegen gesprungen und rannte mit einer Hand vor dem Mund in das Gäste-WC.

„Scheiße!"

Stephen machte sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt und folgte ihm. Er entdeckte ihn über der Toillette gebeugt. Tränen liefen ihm über das bleiche Gesicht. Der Arzt öffnete zuerst das kleine Fenster, hockte sich dann neben seinen Jungen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ganz ruhig atmen, David," befahl sein Vater. Sein Sohn erbrach sich erneut – diesmal etwas heftiger als vorher. Stephen verdrehte die Augen. _Ich töte ihn!_

David hustete und zitterte. Stephen stand auf. „Wenn man etwas nicht verträgt, dann sollte man die Finger davon lassen, richtig?"

Er erwartete auf diese Frage jedoch keine Antwort.

Er ging aus dem Bad hinaus und traf auf Mac, der in der Lobby wartete. Stephen wies mit der Hand auf David. „Kannst du kurz bei ihm bleiben?"

„Klar," sagte Mac und nahm die Stelle von seinem Verlobten ein - neben David auf dem Boden kniend.

Dr. Connors schloss seine Praxis auf und öffnete eine der Glasvitrinen. Er überlegte kurz, nahm dann zwei weiße Packungen und eine Ampulle mit Serum heraus und schloss die Vitrine wieder. Dann öffnete er eine Schlublade, packte ein paar sterile Latexhandschuhe dazu, Watte und Desinfektionsmittel in einer weißen Sprühflasche und trug alles ins Wohnzimmer zum Tisch.

Nachdem er einen leeren Putzeimer als Plastik geholt und ihn neben das Sofa gestellt hatte, ging er wieder ins Gäste-WC zurück. David hing immer noch über der Kloschüssel und atmete heftig.

Mac sah auf. „Er hat sich nicht noch mal übergeben."

Stephen nickte. „Okay, dann bringen wir ihn mal ins Wohnzimmer."

„Du willst doch nicht-"

Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Mac. Das spar ich mir auf, bis er wieder ganz klar im Kopf ist!"

Zusammen brachten sie David auf das Sofa. Stephen legte ihn auf die Seite. Dann ging er ins Badezimmer, wusch sich gründlich die Hände und ließ sich auf den kleinen Tisch vor dem Sofa sinken. Er nahm die weisse Packung, öffnete sie und zog eine durchsichtige Plastikhülle mit einer Injektionsnade heraus. Er legte sie auf den Tisch. Dann nahm er die andere Packung und holte eine in Plastik eingeschweißte Spritze heraus. Der Mann riss die Verpackung auf, öffnete das Plastik der Nadel und steckte sie auf die Spritze. Er zog die Sicherheitskappe von der Nadel, nahm das Fläschen mit dem _Perphenazine_ und zog 25 Miligramm mit dem Kolben auf. Dann reichte er Mac die fertige Spritze.

„Kannst du mal kurz halten?"

„Ja!"

Taylor nahm sie entgegen und sah zu, wie Stephen sich die Latexhandschuhe über die Hände zog. Nachdem er seinem Sohn das Serum verpasst hatte, deckte er ihn mit einer Wolldecke zu und legte ihm ein Kissen unter den Kopf. David hatte keinerlei Gegenwehr geleistet ... Den Eimer stellte der Arzt nah an das Sofa heran. Dann brachte er die Medikamente zurück in seine Praxis und ging mit Mac in die Küche.

Stephen lehnte sich an die Arbeitsplatte und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ich glaube den Central Park können wir vergessen, Schatz. Tut mir leid."

„Ist doch kein Problem," sagte Mac und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Er sah Stephen an. „Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Wir müssen uns langsam mal hin setzen und über die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen reden und-"

Der energische Piepton von Taylors Pager unterbrach den Cop. Er griff über den Tisch und nahm ihn von der Fensterbank, wo er ihn gestern Abend abgelegt hatte. Dann drückte er einen Knopf und las die Nachricht, die langsam von links nach rechts über die Anzeige lief:

_New Case ... Bronx - Welton Avenue - Joyce Kilmer Park – I`m sorry ... __Flack _

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN: **Tja ein neuer Morgen bei den Connors! Die schönen Pläne von Stephen und Mac sind durch Davids _Krankheit_ leider nun wieder in weite Ferne gerückt und dann kam ja noch der Fall dazwischen! Danke fürs Lesen, eure Interesse und die schönen Reviews - vorne weg an die Reviewer, _Vicky, Napoleon90, stefLara11,_ _Kat_ und _NadineCullen24_! ... Schauen wir mal, was im nächsten Kapitel passiert! Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass David ziemlich leidet und Daddy ein sehr aufschlussreiches Gespräch mit Alex hat :) Bis dahin! Eure Vanessa


	16. Flucht vor den Konsequenzen

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir :)

Zum Kapitel:  
David leidet unter dem Alkohol! Und dann regt sich Alex über seinen Bruder und geht petzen ...

* * *

Als Mac Taylor mit seinem Dienstwagen um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, schloss Stephen die Eingangstür und drehte sich um. Er stöhnte leise. Dann ging er durch die Lobby in die Küche, nicht ohne einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen _kranken_ Sohn zu werfen, der still auf dem Sofa lag und schlief.

Stephen nahm eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank, füllte ein Glas und trank es in einem Zug leer. Das Wsser brachte er mit seinem und einem neuen Glas ins Wohnzimmer und stellte es auf dem Tisch ab. Danach lief er die Treppe hinauf ins Schlafzimmer. Er öffnete den Kleiderschrank, nahm eine schwarze Jogginghose heraus und tauschte sie mit der dunkelblauen Jeans, die er trug.

Als er den grauen Kapuzenpullover von _GAP_ aus dem Schrank nahm, fiel sein Blick auf seinen Pager, der auf dem Nachttisch lag. Er warf den Pullover auf das gemachte Bett und nahm das kleine Gerät hoch. Er drückte einen Knopf: _Keine neue Nachricht! _Das Krankenhaus brauchte ihn nicht. _Sehr gut._ Stephen zog sein Hemd aus, schlüpfte in den weichen Pullover, nahm den Pager an sich und stieg wieder die Treppenstufen hinunter. Er ging leise ins Wohnzimmer und legte das Funkgerät auf den Tisch.

Dann nahm er die Fernbedienung des Fernsehers, legte sie auf die Armlehne und nahm vorsichtig Davids Kissen hoch. Der Arzt setzte sich auf das Sofa, ließ das Kissen mit Davids Kopf darauf, langsam auf seinen Oberschenkel sinken und legte seine Beine auf dem Tisch ab. Stephens linke Hand ruhte sanft auf Davids Bauch und der Decke. Er sah seinen Sohn kurz an, der jedoch tief atmete und schlief. Der Eimer, der neben dem Sofa stand, war immer noch leer. Stephen stellte den Fernseher an und regulierte sofort die Lautstärke, so dass sein Sohn nicht aufwachen würde. Nach kurzem Zappen zwischen den einzelnen Programmen, hatte er ein Footballspiel gefunden und sah zu, wie der Ball von der einen Mannschaft zur anderen wanderte.

Eine halbe Stunde später bewegte sich David. Er grummelte etwas Unverständliches und legte sich dann auf die Seite. Dann hob er den Kopf kurz an, rückte das Kissen auf Stephens Oberschenkel zu recht und zog die Decke bis zu den Ohren hoch.

„Alles okay," fragte der Arzt und sah auf den Teenager hinunter. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr so blass wie zu vor. Stephen griff nach dem Wasserglas und hielt es David hin. „Na komm, trink was. Und ich meine _Wasser_! Wir müssen sehen, dass wir den Alkohol aus deinem Körper kriegen!"

Der Junge setzte sich langsam auf und lehnte sich an die Brust seines Dads. Dann nahm er ihm das Glas ab und trank gierig einen Schluck. Er stellte es zurück auf den Tisch. „Kann ich nach oben?"

_Da sind wieder diese Hundeaugen, die ich ja sooo hasse ... _

Doch der Arzt schaffte es hart zu bleiben. „Nein," beantwortete der Mann die Frage ungerührt und David ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa und auf Stephens Bein sinken. „Ich will dich hier unten im Auge haben."

David stöhnte. Stephen deckte ihn wieder zu und verfolgte weiter das Spiel. Nach weiteren fünf Gläsern Wasser und einer Tablette _Tetra-Gelomyrtol_ gegen Übelkeit später, war David wieder so weit genesen, dass Stephen ihm erlaubt hatte nach oben zu gehen. Der Junge ging sofort und ohne Gegenwehr in sein Bett und schlief ein. Stephen stellte den Eimer neben das Bett, die Flasche Wasser auf die Kommode und trat aus dem Zimmer. Er sah kurz auf seine Armbanduhr: 11:47 Uhr. Seufzend stieg er die Treppe hinunter, nahm sein schwarzes Notebook aus der Praxis und setzte sich mit einer Tasse starkem Kaffee an den Küchentisch um noch ein wenig zu arbeiten.

Zehn Minuten später kam Alex durch die Lobby. Stephen konnte sofort sehen, dass ihn etwas sehr aufgeregt hatte.

„Was ist," fragte der Arzt langsam und verwirrt.

Sein Sohn blieb in sicherer Entfernung an der Küchentür stehen und stützte sich mit dem Unterarm an dem Türrahmen ab. „Wieso tust du das schon wieder?"

Alex hatte nicht geschrien, jedoch war der Ton auch nicht ruhig gewesen. Und seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Verbitterkeit und Verachtung. Stephen speicherte durch einen Tastendruck die geschriebenen Daten auf dem Notebook und klappte den Deckel zu. „_Was_ tu ich?"

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine," sagte Alex und wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung Treppe. „Wieso verhätschelst du ihn schon wieder?"

Er schüttelte wütend den Kopf.

„Alex," begann der Arzt vorsichtig und versuchte sich nicht aufzuregen. „Ich verhätschele David nicht. Er hat diese Nacht zwei Mal gekotzt und drei Mal heute Vormittag-"

„Weißt du," unterbrach Alex ihn schroff. „Weißt du _genau_, dass er diese Nacht gekotzt hat? ... Hat er es dir gesagt, Dad?"

Alex ging in die Küche hinein und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Stuhllehne gegenüber seines Vaters, ab.

„Oder hat er es _Mac_ gesagt, weil bei ihm die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gering ist, eine Hand ins Gesicht zu bekommen?"

Stephen lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und trommelte leise mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum, während er kurz nachdachte. Dann sah er auf. „Er hat es Mac gesagt und Mac hat es mir gesagt ..."

Alex schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Schon mal daran gedacht, dass er lügen könnte, um sich der Strafe zu entziehen? ... _DAD!_ ... Er hat Mac angelogen! Er hat ihm ins Gesicht gelogen!" Stephen sagte erst mal nichts. Alex fuhr fort. „Er hat gar nicht so viel getrunken." Der Junge lachte bitter und nahm die Hände von der Stuhllehne. „Hast du nicht gesehen, wie gut er sich gestern auf den Beinen gehalten hat? Ich hatte sieben Alkopops, Dad! SIEBEN! Er nur drei. David verträgt zwar nicht viel, aber _das_ hat er vertragen, glaub mir! Dieser verdammte kleine Wichser will sich die Prügel ersparen!"

Stephens Augen wurden größer. Nicht nur bei der Vermutung seines Sohnes, sondern auch bei dem unschönen Wort, was der Teenager benutzt hatte. Eigentlich hätte dieses _Wichser_ jetzt die Seife verdient und zwar ganze fünf Minuten ... „ALEX! Pass bitte auf was du sagst! Du hast deinen Teil bekommen. Er wird seinen noch kriegen, glaub mir!"

Der junge Connors lachte wieder.

„Ja, fragt sich nur, wann? Er war heute Morgen ganz früh in deiner Praxis und hat sich irgendwas aus der Vitrine genommen. ... Er hat es genommen um zu kotzen, Dad! Um dich hinters Licht zu führen. Die _Mitleidsmasche_, die er so gut drauf hat! Und du bist echt drauf rein gefallen." Er sah kurz auf die Wanduhr. „Müsste eigentlich jeden Moment wieder so weit sein."

Stephens Augen glühten vor Zorn und er stand auf. War sein Jüngster wirklich von allen guten Geistern verlassen und in seine Praxis - in sein Heiligtum - eingebrochen und hatte ihn bestohlen?

„Weißt du, was er genommen hat?"

Der Junge zuckte die Schultern. „Nein. Sirup, glaub ich. Den vertragen wir beide ja nicht so gut."

Stephen drehte sich einen Moment zum Fenster um zu überlegen.

„Ich glaube, ich weiss was es war," sagte er dann leise und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Sohn um. „Und er kann von Glück sagen, dass ich ihm _Perphenazine_ gegeben habe und nichts anderes, sonst wären wir jetzt schon auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus ..."

Er nahm das Telefon vom Tisch und wählte eine Nummer.

„He, Jason! Ich bin es, Stephen ... Du bist zu Hause und hast noch nichts vor? ... Gut. Alex kommt glelich mal vorbei, okay?" Stephen nickte. „Ja, so in zehn Minuten. Okay. Bye."

„Zieh dir die Schuhe an und geh zu Jason rüber," befahl der Arzt müde und trat mit seinem Jungen aus der Küche in die Lobby.

_Wenn Dad mich wegschickt, dann kann David echt was erleben!_

Alex schluckte, nahm seine Schuhe vom Boden und zog sie an. Dann reichte Stephen ihm den Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür. Alex sah ihn an. „Wie lange ...?"

„Nicht vor zwei Uhr, Alex."

„Er wird mich so hassen," sagte der Sechzehnjährige dann plötzlich und überlegte.

_Hab ich das Richtige gemacht? War es richtig meinen Bruder zu verpetzen? Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber ich weiß, dass er wahrscheinlich in nächster Zeit kein Wort mit mir reden wird!_

„Alex, geh," holte Dr. Connors ihn aus seinen Gedanken und gab ihm einen leichten Stoß mit der Hand. „Er wid dich nicht hassen, glaub mir. Ich rede mit ihm darüber. Er wird es verstehen."

_Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher ... _

Alex ging langsam die Veranda hinunter auf die Wiese, wandte sich nach links und lief den Bürgersteig entlang in Richtung Point Road.

Nachdem sich die Haustür leise geschlossen hatte, atmete Stephen tief ein und aus. Er war wütend und er musste ruhiger werden, bevor er zu David nach oben gehen wollte. Langsam begann er in der lichtdurchfluteten Lobby auf und ab zu gehen. Nachdem Stephen sich soweit wie möglich wieder runtergefahren hatte, ging er in seine Parxis und holte sich das Medikament, von dem er glaubte, dass sein Sohn es sich eingeworfen hatte.

Dann stürmte er die Treppe rauf und ohne anzuklopfen in Davids Zimmer. Der Junge lag immer noch schlafend in seinem Bett.

"HE! SOFORT AUFSTEHEN," brüllte Stephen jetzt und David öffnete verwirrt die Augen.

"Dad? Was ist los?"

"_Das_ ist los," sagte Stephen in einem bitterbösen Ton und hielt seinem Sohn jetzt das Fläschchen mit dem Medikament vor die Nase.

David schluckte und rutschte in seinem Bett weiter an die Wand um so viel Raum wie möglich zwischen sich und seinem wütenden Vater zu schaffen.

"Hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Wie kannst du einfach in meine Praxis gehen und dir irgendein Medikament einwerfen, von dem du noch nicht einmal genau weisst was es ist," fragte Stephen wütend.

"W... was meinst du," versuchte David sich jetzt noch zu retten und sich raus zu reden, doch keine Sekunde später spürte er schon die Hand seines Vaters im Gesicht. David war nicht mit dem Schlag mitgegangen, denn er hatte ihn nicht vorhergesehen und so tat es noch mehr weh. Er schniefte und hielt sich die Wange.

"HÖR AUF DICH RAUSZUREDEN! DU HÄTTEST BEI DER AKTION DRAUFGEHEN KÖNNEN! HÄTTE ICH DIR VORHIN DAS FALSCHE MEDIKAMENT GESPRITZT, LÄGST DU JETZT AUF DER INTESIVSTATION IM KRANKENHAUS," brüllte Stephen jetzt außer sich vor Wut.

Diese ganze Aktion hatte ihm Angst gemacht und er wollte und würde seinen Sohn nicht verlieren. Jetzt liefen David die ersten Tränen die Wange runter.

"Das ... das wollte ich nicht," schluchzte er laut und zog sich die Decke über die Schultern, in der Hoffnung sich jetzt vor seinem wütenden Vater verkriechen zu können.

Dieser funkelte ihn böse an, "Das wolltest du nicht und trotzdem hast du es getan! Aber glaub mir, auf die Idee wirst du kein zweites Mal kommen! Das schwör ich dir," drohte dieser ihm jetzt und zog seinem Sohn die Bettdecke weg. "Ab ins Wohnzimmer! So-fort!"

Stephens Gesichtsausdruck war unmißverständlich, doch David versuchte nochmals seinen Vater um zu stimmen. "Dad bitte, ich ... ich-"

"Reiz mich nicht David! Steh jetzt sofort auf und beweg deinen Arsch ins Wohnzimmer oder wir starten hier oben noch eine kleine Vorrunde," unterbrach Stephen ihn in einem ruhigen aber gefährlichen Ton.

Der Jungen schluckte und stand dann schnell von seinem Bett auf um seinen Vater nicht noch mehr aufzuregen. Es war vorbei. Der lausige Trick war ihm nicht gelungen und er steckte jetzt bis zum Hals in einem riesigen Misthaufen ...

Langsam ging er die Treppe hinunter, während Stephen oben die Zimmertür schloss. David sprang die letzte Stufe hinunter und ging durch die Lobby und ins Wohnzimmer. Dort sah er unschlüssig auf das Sofa. Er hörte Geräusche hinter sich und drehte sich um. Stephen spazierte durch die Lobby und in die kleine Küche. David hörte den Kühlschrank und dann wieder Fußschritte, die näher kamen. Dann stand sein Vater hinter ihm und hielt auffordernd die Flasche Mineralwasser hoch.

"Trink!"

Sein Sohn nahm die Flasche und trank. Stephen ging zu dem Holzschrank, öffnete ihn und nahm seinen Stock heraus, den er dann auf dem Sofa plazierte. Ein kurzer Blick zu David. Er trank immer noch, doch er beobachtete seinen Dad aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Die Holztüren wurden geschlossen. Der Arzt fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das dunkele Haar und trat dann an die beiden Fenster um die Rollos herunterzuziehen, damit sie Privatsphäre hatten. Man wusste nie, wer plötzlich vor dem Haus stehen oder interessiert hinein sehen würde. Voyeure gab es hier genug!

Stephen drehte sich um und kam zum Sofa zurück. David trank immer noch. Doch dem Arzt wurde es jetzt zu bunt. Er baute sich vor dem 15-jährigen auf und nahm ihm die Glasflasche ab. Das Ganze geschah so schnell, dass David sich fast verschluckte und anfing zu husten und nach Luft zu jabsen. Stephen stöhnte und funkelte ihn böse an.

"Schluss jetzt! Hör auf Zeit zu schinden, David," forderte er ihn in einem strengen Ton auf.

Er stellte die Flasche auf dem Tisch ab, packte David am Kragen des T-Shirts und zog ihn mit sich hinter das Sofa. David wehrte sich nicht, aber ihm fiel etwas ein. "Woher weisst du das eigentlich mit dem Sirup?"

Dr. Connors drehte sich um und wusste sofort, dass er Alex nicht verraten würde. David sollte auf _ihn_ sauer sein und nicht auf seinen Bruder, der ihn schützen wollte. "Ich merke, wenn etwas in meiner Praxis fehlt, David! Ich bin nicht blöd!"

Er ließ David los und nahm den Stock von dem dicken Stoff. "Na, los."

Resigniert trat sein Sohn an die Lehne des Sofas heran und schob langsam seine schwarze Boxershorts herunter. Dann beugte er sich über die Lehne und wartete. Er konnte seinen Vater hören, der links hinter ihn trat. Stephen rieb ihm kurz den Rücken. Dann war die sanfte Hand wieder weg.

Das nächste was David hörte, war das leise und bekannte Geräusch, was der Stock machte, wenn er durch die Luft gezogen wurde. Der Junge vergrub sein Gesicht in den Armen und biss die Zähne zusammen. Der erste Schlag war die Hölle und brannte wie Feuer. Leider war das noch nicht Alles ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Und schon ist Davids Aktion aufgeflogen, lol ... Wie kann man auch so dämlich sein und sich einfach was einwerfen, von dem man nicht genau was es ist und wie es wirkt? Tja ...:) Im nächsten Kapitel beginnen die Connors und Taylors mit der Haussuche! Danke für eure Reviews! Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	17. Hausordnung!

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

**Warning:** Spanking in diesem Kapitel! Wer das nicht mag, bitte nicht lesen :)

Zum Kapitel:  
Die Familie sucht ein neues Heim, aber auch diese Suche, bietet wieder viel Stoff für Diskussionen und Eifersucht ...

* * *

Die Familie Connors/Taylor sass zusammen in der Küche von Stephen und blätterte in den Immobilienanzeigen der Makler und Hausverwaltungen. Jeder hatte eine andere Zeitung vor sich und las konzentriert in den vielen verschiedenen Anzeigen. Mac nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und umrahmte dann ein Hausangebot mit einem gelben Textmarker.

„Wie findet ihr das," fragte er in die kleine Runde und las dann vor. „Queens/NY ... Einfamilienhaus, freistehend, 3 Stockwerke, 7 Zimmer, große Küche, Bad mit Wanne/Dusche und Bad mit Dusche, seperates Gäste-WC vorhanden, offener Kamin im WZ, vollständig unterkellert, Doppelgarage, großzügiger Garten, 2 Balkone, VB $ 400.000,00."

"Freistehend," wiederholte Stephen und nickte leicht. "Das hört sich gut an. Dann wäre ich endlich diesen Fred los ..."

"Schatz," gab Mac zurück. "Da haben wir sicher auch Nachbarn."

"Ja, aber nicht so nervige und neugierige," untermauerte der Arzt seine Aussage und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er sah seinen Verlobten an. "Meinst du es ist zu teuer?"

Doch Taylor schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Nein, das ist spottbillig für die gute Gegend! Wir sollten es uns ansehen!"

Jason reckte die Hand über den Tisch und zu seinem Vater. "Deal!"

"Ok," sagte Mac. "_Meiner_ ist schon mal dabei! Was ist mit euch, Jungs?"

Alex zuckte die Schultern und sah seinen Dad an, der neben Mac sass. "Komm schon, Dad. Wir können es uns doch ansehen! Das ist perfekt für uns!"

Stephen überflog noch mal die Wohnungsanzeigen und nickte dann zustimmend.

Mac grinste, stand auf und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer, um dort in aller Ruhe zu telefonieren. Der Rest der Patchworkfamilie wartete ungeduldig in der kleinen Küche. Als Mac zu ihnen zurück kam, sah die Familie ihn gespannt an. „Okay, die Hausbesichtigung steht. Freitag um 17 Uhr!"

„Coole Sache Dad! Das Haus klingt echt super," sagte Jason begeistertet und strahlte.

„Kann ich im Keller wohnen," fragte er und erhoffte sich dadurch einen kleinen Freiraum zum Rest der Familie.

„Spinnst du? Warum solltest _du_ die Kellerwohnung haben dürfen? Du verwöhntes Einzelkind kannst auch mal zurückstecken. Ich will im Keller wohnen. Ich musste mir jahrelang ein Stockwerk mit meinem kleinen Bruder teilen," sagte Alex jetzt und funkelte seinen Stiefbruder herausfordernd an.

„Tja Kleiner, ich bin der Ältere also habe ich das Vorrecht," sagte Jason und ließ sich nicht von Alex provozieren. Dieser wurde jetzt aber noch wütender und wollte seinen Stiefbruder gerade anschreien.

„Alex, Jason," mischte sich Stephen jetzt jedoch ein, bevor sein Sohn etwas sagen konnte.

„Hört sofort damit auf! Wir haben das Haus ja noch nicht mal gesehen und ihr fangt schon an, irgendwelche Zimmer zu verteilen. Ich will hier jetzt keinen Streit über Sachen, die noch nicht mal klar sind. Wir werden darüber reden, wenn es soweit ist, aber nicht jetzt," sagte er wütend und sah die beiden Jungen streng an.

„Aber Dad, wieso soll er immer das Beste bekommen, nur weil der kleine Pis-"

„ALEX! Schluss jetzt! Ich habe gesagt, dass wir darüber noch reden werden, wenn es soweit ist, aber jetzt ist Ruhe! Ich will das nicht noch mal sagen müssen," warnte Stephen ihn ein zweites Mal in der kurzen Zeit und funkelte seinen Sohn streng an.

Jason grinste jetzt schadenfroh.

„Pech gehabt Kleiner! Den Keller bekomme ich trotzdem. Wetten," raunte er seinem Stiefbruder jetzt zu, so dass nur er das mitbekommen konnte. Alex rastete jetzt richtig aus und sprang von seinem Stuhl. Wütend zeigte er mit dem Finger auf Jason.

„DU KLEINER PISSER HAST HIER GAR NICHTS ZU SAGEN! MEIN DAD VERDIENT MEHR ALS DEINER UND DESWEGEN WERDE ICH UNTEN WOHNEN," schrie er.

Doch noch bevor Jason darauf etwas erwidern konnte, spürte Alex schon, wie er am Kragen gepackt wurde und kurz darauf sah er in die wütenden Augen seines Vaters.

„Du hälst jetzt sofort die Klappe Alex! Wir beide werden uns gleich noch mal unterhalten, wenn Mac und Jason weg sind, aber jetzt gibst du endlich Ruhe," zischte Stephen wütend. Doch Alex war so in Rage, dass er gar nicht wirklich mitbekam wie wütend sein Vater schon war.

„Ach, _das_ dürfen die beiden nicht mitbekommen ja? Und was willst du machen, wenn wir alle zusammen wohnen? Willst du dann auch immer warten bis Jason und Mac das Haus verlassen haben," fragte der Junge sarkastisch und in einem äußerst respektlosen Ton. Ihm fiel gar nicht auf, dass er Stephen dadurch nur noch mehr provozierte.

Dr. Connors atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Er überlegte kurz, dann hatte er sich entschieden.

"Geh ins Wohnzimmer, Alexander und schieb deine Nase in eine Ecke. Jetzt bitte!"

Alex ließ die Schultern hängen. Doch so einfach wollte er sich nicht geschlagen geben. Er öffnete den Mund, doch sein Vater hielt ihm einen Finger vor das Gesicht. Stephens Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

"Nein," befahl er gefährlich leise. "Sag es nicht, Alex. Geh jetzt ins Wohnzimmer und such dir eine Ecke aus. SOFORT!"

"Ja, Sir," sagte sein Sohn schließlich kleinlaut und gab den Kampf gegen seinen Vater auf.

Mit gesenktem Kopf stand er von seinem Stuhl auf, schob ihn unter den weißen Tisch und verließ dann resigniert die Küche. Sie hörten die Schiebetüren, die geöffnet und dann leise geschlossen wurden. Die Küchentür war offen geblieben. Stephen schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, nahm die Hände vor sein Gesicht und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Warum musste sein Sohn es ihm immer so schwer machen? Ihn provozieren bis aufs Blut? Ihn so sehr reizen? Stephen stieß seinen Atem durch die Finger nach außen und begann langsam in der kleinen Küche auf und ab zu laufen. Seine restliche Familie, die ihn angespannt beobachtete, registrierte der Arzt nicht mehr. Er seufzte, ging auf die Hintertür zu, die in den Garten führte und verschwand nach draußen.

In dem großen Garten roch es nach frisch gemähtem Gras und guter Luft. Stephen ließ seinen Blick über die grüne Wiese, den Zaun und die paar Bäume wandern, die hier gepflanzt waren. Vögel sassen in den Baumkronen der Apfelbäume und zwitscherten um die Wette. Ganz langsam spazierte Stephen auf die Grünfläche. Dort blieb er stehen und zwängte die Hände in die Hosentaschen der Jeans.

"Eins ... zwei ... drei ... vier ..."

Wieder atmete der Arzt langsam aus und wieder ein. Stephen ging weiter in den Garten hinein und blieb an dem großen Apfelbaum stehen. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Stamm und zählte weiter.

"Fünf ... sechs ... sieben ..."

Die Hintertür ging auf und Stephen sah Mac, der auf ihn zu kam. Der Cop kam vor seinem Verlobten zum Stehen und hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser vor die Nase. "Hier, Schatz. Versuch dich zu beruhigen, in Ordnung?"

"Was glabst du, was ich gerade versuche, Mac," sagte Connors zischend und nahm ihm das Glas ab. Stephen trank einen großen Schluck und ließ das Glas sinken. "Entschuldige."

"Schon okay," raunte Mac ihm leise zu und stellte sich direkt vor ihn. Mac nahm Stephens Nacken und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Der nächste Kuss war etwas leidenschaftlicher und der Arzt ließ das Glas in seiner rechten Hand auf die Wiese fallen. Langsam lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Stephens Hände bewegten sich auf Macs Rücken hoch und runter, bis sein Verlobter sich ganz nah an ihn drückte. Mac schloss die Augen, als Stephen ihn noch einmal küsste. Das jetzt leere Glas auf der Wiese blieb unbeachtet. Mac schob langsam seine Hand vorn in die Jeans von Stephen. Die beiden Männer hörten nicht wie die Hintertür auf ging.

"DAD," rief David.

Stephen seufzte und löste sich nun ganz von Mac, der ihn jedoch fest hielt. Stephen seufzte. "Ja?"

"Kann ich Billiard spielen gehen, Dad?"

Stephen hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. "Allein? ... Nein, Dave. Aber ..." Er sah wieder Mac an, der jetzt seine Hand aus Stephens Hose zog. "Wenn Mac und Jason gleich fahren, kannst du mitfahren. Geht das, Schatz?"

Mac legte seine Hand auf Stephens Schulter ab und nickte. "Klar!"

"Ja, gut," gab David leise und enttäuscht zurück.

Jetzt hatte sein Vater ein schlechtes Gewissen. "Wir gehen ein ander Mal, David, okay?"

"Ja," antwortete der Junge und schlich leicht geknickt wieder ins Haus.

Mac sah Stephen wieder in die Augen. "Bist du jetzt ruhiger?"

"Ja," seufzte der Arzt leise. "Ein bißchen ..."

Dann ging er mit Mac an der Hand ebenfalls durch die Hintertür wieder ins Haus zurück. Stephen ging in die Küche und kochte sich einen neuen und starken Kaffee. Er überlegte was er zu Alex sagen würde oder warum sein Sohn so aggressive reagiert hatte. Ja, Jason war das Einzelkind in dieser nicht gerade normalen Familie, aber der Junge hatte sich das auch nicht ausgesucht, oder? Sein Blick fiel auf die Kanne der Maschine, die sich langsam - für Stephens Geschmack - zu langsam mit schwarzem Kaffee füllte. Der Arzt ging an einen der weißen Schränke, nahm seine Lieblingstasse heraus und hörte dann Geräusche in der Lobby. Er drehte sich um. Mac hatte sich seinen Mantel geschnappt und zog ihn an, während Jason in seine Sneaker schlüfte. David war nirgends zu sehen. Connors stellte die Tasse schnell auf dem Tisch ab und ging in die Lobby zu seinem Verlobten.

"Wir fahren dann jetzt," sagte Taylor leise und Jason schlüpfte in seine warme Jacke. Der Cop klopfte Stephen aufmunternd auf die Schulter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. "Bis Morgen, okay? Vergiss nicht, die Hausbesichtigung ist am Freitag um-"

"Um 17 Uhr," unterbrach Stephen ihn und lächelte leicht. "Ich weiss."

Jetzt lächelte Taylor auch und schob Jason vor sich her zur Haustür. Jason öffnete und sein Vater und er machten sich in Macs Dienstwagen auf den kurzen Heimweg. Stephen seufzte erschöpft und marschierte dann in die Küche - nicht ohne einen Blick auf die geschlossene, weiße Schiebetür zu werfen hinter der sein Ältester auf ihn wartete.

In der Küche hatte sich der Kaffee bereits vermehrt, sehr zur Freude des Arztes. Stephen schwang sich rückwärts auf die Anrichte, stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Holz ab, ließ seine Beine herunter baumeln und starrte die Maschine neben sich an. Ein paar Sekunden später ging leise die Schiebetür im Wohnzimmer auf. Stephen reckte seinen Kopf ein Stück nach vorn um besser sehen zu können und sah Alex, der vorsichtig einen Fuß über die Schwelle streckte.

"Was wird das," fragte der Arzt leise und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Alex stoppte sofort in der Bewegung als er erwischt wurde und warf seinem Vater einen flehenden Blick zu. "Ehm, kann ich mal aufs Klo, Dad?"

"Klar," seufzte der Mann leise und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Gäste-WC. Sein Sohn verschwand schnell auf der Toillette. Stephen trommelte leicht mit den Fingern auf dem Holz der Anrichte herum, während er sich Gedanken machte. Kurze Zeit später war der Kaffee dann endlich durch und der Arzt sprang von der Anrichte. Er füllte seine Tasse und warf ein Stück Zucker hinein. Dann nahm er einen kleinen Löffel aus einer der Schubladen und rührte langsam in der weißen Tasse herum, bis der Zucker aufgelöst war. Die Maschine ließ er an, als er langsam in die Lobby spazierte.

Er warf kurz einen Blick auf die geschlossene Tür der Toillette, nahm die Schlüssel vom Sekretär, öffnete dann die Haustür und trat hinaus. Als Stephen ein paar Sekunden später wieder zurück kam, hatte er bereits die Hälfte des Kaffees ausgetrunken. Er warf die Tür mit dem Ellbogen zu und hielt die Post von heute, Briefe, diverse Magazine und ein Päckchen unter dem anderen Arm fest.

Jetzt ging er ins Wohnzimmer und sah sich kurz um. Alex stand wie vorhin gewünscht in der rechten Ecke an seiner Praxis. Er hatte die Hände auf den Rücken gelegt und starrte stumm die feinen Ritzen in der weißen Wand an. Stephen nickte leicht, ging dann hinüber zum Sofa und setzte sich. Er trank noch einmal, stellte dann die Tasse auf dem Couchtisch ab und durchsuchte konzentriert die heutige Post. Da Stephen mit dem Rücken zu seinem Sohn sass, merkte er nicht wie Alex sich nach ihm umdrehte und auf die Briefe sah.

"Ist was für mich dabei," fragte der Junge und grinste leicht.

"Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen, ja," antwortete der Mann grinsend, doch sah nicht nach hinten. Stephen legte die Post ordentlich zusammen, das Päckchen oben auf und schob den kleinen Stapel an die Seite des Tisches. "Komm her."

Sofort setzte sich Alex in Bewegung - er war froh nicht länger die Wand anstarren zu müssen, doch ihm war auch klar, dass das nötig gewesen war, alleine schon um die Verärgerung seines Vaters herunter zu fahren. Alex kam um das Sofa herum und setzte sich Stephen gegenüber. Der Junge legte die Hände in den Schoß und lugte auf die Post. Dann hob er eine Augenbraue. "Und? Ist was für mich dabei?"

Stephen stöhnte und hielt sich den Kopf. "Nein, Alex!"

"Okay," gab sein Sohn zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sein Vater beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne. "Dann erklär mir mal, was das gerade in der Küche sollte!"

"Es ... ich meine, es ist doch so," sagte Alex aufgebracht. "Jason kriegt immer das was er will! Der kriegt von Mac alles in den Ar-"

Sofort hob Stephen mahnend einen Finger. "AH?"

Sein Sohn schloss den Mund, als er merkte, dass Stephen dieses Wort nicht unbedingt hören wollte.

"Er kriegt einfach immer seinen Willen, Dad, okay? Das wollte ich damit sagen. Und es wär echt unfair, wenn er den Keller kriegt!"

Der Arzt klopfte leicht mit den flachen Händen auf den Oberschenkeln seiner Jeans herum. "Mac gibt ihm viel, das stimmt, Alex. Aber das geht uns nichts an! Wenn wir heiraten, ist das etwas anderes, denn dann sind wir eine große Familie und ich für meinen Teil freue mich schon darauf. Ich will dass das dann läuft und zwar wie geschmiert! Ich will keinen Zoff, keinen Streit, _nada_ ... Das Verteilen der Zimmer werden wir regeln, wenn es so weit ist, aber nicht jetzt schon. Wir haben das Haus ja noch nicht mal gesehen!"

Stephen war die ganze Zeit ruhig geblieben, was Alex etwas nervös machte. Der Junge sah seinen Vater an und nickte dann zustimmend. "Okay, du hast recht ..."

"Na also," sagte der Arzt erleichtert. Er nahm wieder seine Tasse und trank den Rest heißen Kaffee aus. Er stellte die Tasse wieder ab und hob dann eine Hand hoch. Dann lockte er ihn mit dem Finger zu sich und zeigte rechts neben sich. "Komm her, bitte."

"Was hab ich denn gemacht," fragte sein Gegenüber verblüfft und machte große Augen. Seine Stimme war eine Oktave höher gesprungen, bei der Aussicht auf eine Tracht Prügel. Dass sein Vater ihm eine Standpauke halten würde, das hatte Alex natürlich geahnt, aber dass er jetzt bestraft werden sollte, ging nicht in seinen Kopf rein. Doch Stephen blieb hart.

"Was du _gemacht_ hast? Sagen wir mal so, wenn ich nicht neben dir gesessen hätte, hättest du Jason mit großer Sicherheit ein blaues Auge geschlagen oder? Ah _warte_! Ich sass ja sogar direkt neben dir! In dieser Familie wird niemand angegriffen! Sei es verbal oder körperlich! ... Außerdem _mein Freund _lasse ich mich nicht von dir vor der ganzen Familie bloßstellen! Ist das klar? Wehe du tust das noch einmal! Und jetzt schieb deinen Hintern hier rüber!"

"Ja, Sir ..."

Ohne noch etwas zu seiner Verteidigung vorzubringen, erhob sich Alex von dem Sofa und trottete langsam zu seinem Vater hinüber. Er konnte nichts mehr sagen, was ihm jetzt den Hintern retten würde und er wusste auch sehr gut, dass Stephen recht hatte. Aber Jason war und blieb ein verwöhntes Einzelkind und Alex wusste, dass er noch Probleme machen würde.

Stephen schob sich die Ärmel des Pullovers bis an die Ellbogen und rückte sich noch mal in Position, während Alex sich neben ihn stellte. Er öffnete langsam die Knöpfe seiner Jeans uns ließ sie dann zu Boden fallen. Ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren, packte Stephen seinen Sohn am Arm und zog ihn mit einem leichten Ruck über seine Knie. Alex wurde heiß. Sein Atem ging schneller, als sich Stephen an der Unterhose zu schaffen machte und sie bis zu den Kniekehlen herunter zog.

Alex verdrehte die Augen._ Shit! ..._

Der Chirurg griff als nächstes mit der linken Hand Alex` rechtes Handgelenk und drehte den Arm vorsichtig auf seinen Rücken, damit er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Alex verbarg sein Gesicht in dem Stoff des Sofas und presste die Augen zu. Als Stephen seine rechte Hand herunterfallen ließ und genau die Mitte von Alex nacktem Hinterteil traf, zischte der Junge laut auf. Er öffnete die Augen wieder. Dann kam schon der nächste Hieb. Es brannte. 10 ... 15.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten war die Haut knallrot. Alex zischte laut und presste seine Nase noch fester auf den Sofastoff und das Bein seines Vaters. Stephen holte wieder aus und schlug hart zu. Es klatschte laut als die Handfläche auf die nackte Haut traf.

Alexander stöhnte. Doch er versuchte sich zu beherrschen, denn er hatte mit dieser Strafe noch sehr viel Glück gehabt. Der Gürtel und auch der Stock waren diesmal im Schrank geblieben! Wieder traf Stephens Hand auf das wunde Hinterteil seines Sohnes. 20 ... 30. Stephen hob dann sein rechtes Knie an und konzentrierte sich eingehend auf die besonders empfindlichen Stellen. Von Alex waren nur leise Klagelaute zu hören. Wieder und wieder schlug Stephen zu.

Dann nach fünf weiteren Hieben, war alles vorbei. Der Arzt ließ Alex Handgelenk los und streichelte ihm dann sanft den Rücken. Alex weinte nicht, aber er hatte seine Lektion gelernt.

"Atmen, Alex," flüsterte der Mann leise und kraulte ihm den Rücken. "So ist es gut. Alles vorbei. ... Sch ... Ich liebe dich, Alex. Sch ... Beruhig dich. Guter Junge ..."

Der Junge hatte sich schnell beruhigt. Alex versuchte hoch zu kommen und Stephen half ihm auf die Beine. Schnell nahm Alex die Unterhose und zog sie mit der Jeans ein Stück nach oben, um nicht völlig nackt vor seinem Vater zu stehen. Er schluckte die Tränen hinunter, die sich dann doch in seinen Augenwinkeln gesammelt hatten.

Stephen sah ihn an. "Ist alles okay?"

Nicken. "Ja. Es tut mir leid, Dad. Entschuldige wegen gerade eben ..."

Stephen griff nach Alex Kopf und nahm ihn liebevoll in die Arme. Sanft streichelte er ihm die Schultern und das schwarze Haar.

Alex zog sich nach ein paar Sekunden zurück. "Oh, Dad bitte!"

Stephen grinste breit und klopfte ihm dann aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Sorry, ich kann einfach nicht anders!"

Alex zog sich vorsichtig die Boxershorts nach oben und zischte dann laut auf. Die rauhe Jeans machte das Ganze leider auch nicht besser.

"Das sagst du immer," jammerte Alex dann wehleidig und fummelte mit den Händen in seiner Frisur herum. Stephen musste lachen und schob seine Ärmel wieder herunter.

Dann wurde der Arzt wieder ernst. "Sieh mich an, bitte! ... Gut! ... Du bist noch sehr glimpflich davon gekommen, Kleiner und ich will das nicht wiederholen müssen. Wir sind eine Familie! Und wenn es ein Problem gibt, dann klären wir das, aber nicht mit Gewalt! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Alex war geknickt. "Ja, Sir."

"Gut," erwiderte der Arzt dann, drückte seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn und erhob sich vom Sofa. Er nahm seine leere Kaffeetasse vom Tisch. "Die Zimmeraufteilung wird am Freitag geklärt und nicht vorher!"

"Alles klar, Dad," erwiderte der junge Connors grinsend und verließ das Wohnzimmer um nach oben zu gehen.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN: **Danke für eure lieben Reviews und Interesse! Ich kann Alex verstehen :) Jason bekommt wirklich fast alles was er möchte und kann Mac gut um den kleinen Finger wickeln. Stephen ist auch viel strenger als Mac und seine Söhne müssen quasi "arbeiten" um irgend etwas zu verlangen! Im nächsten Kapitel kommt Besuch und es wird ein neuer Charakter eingeführt, der ein paar Kapitel _bleiben_ wird! Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	18. Connections

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Es steht plötzlich Besuch vor der Tür - dem Einen gefällts und dem Anderen nicht! Es gibt ein paar schöne Back-Infos :)

* * *

Einen Tag später ...

Alex sass in einem schwarzen Kapuzenpullover und blauer, verwaschener Jeans im Wohnzimmer auf dem kleinen Sofa. Er hatte sich etwas nach vorn gebeugt, um das Schachbrett besser sehen zu können, was auf dem Couchtisch stand. Daneben stand eine kalte Dose Pepsi. Der schwarzhaarige Teenager grübelte und kratzte sich an der Stirn. Nach der Aktion von gestern und der Tracht Prügel, die sein Vater ihm verpasst hatte, tat sein Hintern schon nicht mehr ganz so weh und er konnte wieder ganz gut sitzen.

Alex hatte nicht mehr über die Zimmeraufteilung nachgedacht und sich an den Rat von Stephen gehalten, dass sie das erst klären würden, wenn es so weit war und sie als geschlossene Familie am Freitag das Haus besichtigt hatten. Es war Nachmittag.

Sie hatten vor zwei Stunden zu Mittag gegessen und Alex hatte mit den Hausaufgaben begonnen, war aber noch nicht im Ansatz fertig. Trotzdem thronte er jetzt auf dem beigen Sofa und dachte über seinen nächsten Zug nach. Sein Vater trug ein schwarzes Hemd und ebenfalls eine blaue Jeans, nur war seine nicht so verwaschen und hatte diverse Risse, wie die seines Sohnes. Stephen mochte diesen_ Used-Look_ bei seinen Söhnen und in Punkto Klamotten versuchte er ihnen auch niemals rein zu reden, aber er selbst trug eher die etwas neuere und feinere Variante.

Der Arzt beobachtete Alex amüsiert und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Mineralwasser. Stephen hatte die Nacht nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen. Er war mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht und war in das Erdgeschoss und seine Praxis gegangen, um sich eine Tablette einzuwerfen. Normalerweise wartete er mit Medikamenten bei sich selbst, bis es wirklich nicht mehr anders ging, so wie jetzt, wo er eigentlich hatte schlafen wollen. Danach hatte er seine Praxisräume wieder abgeschlossen und war in das warme Bett gekrochen. Er hatte sich auf die Seite gerollt und auf den leeren Platz neben sich gestarrt. Es war immer etwas seltsam, wenn Mac mal nicht neben ihm lag, sondern in seinem eigenen Haus und seinem Bett. Für Stephen war das immer schwierig und er vermisste seinen Partner sehr. Das ganze Bett fühlte sich dann so kalt und leblos an. Diese Kälte mochte der Chefarzt des _Forest Hills Hospital_ ganz und gar nicht! Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht war er dann eingeschlafen.

Gegen sieben hatte der Arzt dann am Frühstückstisch gesessen, sich seine Tasse Kaffee eingeflöst und die Tageszeitung gelesen. Oben im ersten Geschoß waren seine Jungs bereits im Badezimmer untergetaucht und stritten sich jetzt wer als erster die Dusche benutzen durfte. Es war fast jeden Morgen das selbe Theater und Stephen nervte es jeden Morgen aufs Neue! Dieses Mal hatte er sich jedoch nicht eingemischt und _nicht_ hochgebrüllt, weil ihm der Kopf so weh tat. Die Kopfschmerzen waren noch nicht weg und natürlich war Schachspielen in seinem Zustand auch nicht das Beste was er machen konnte, aber sein Sohn hatte ihn gefragt, also hatte der Arzt zugestimmt - für eine Partie und nicht mehr!

Er hatte noch viel Zeit. Heute hatte er Nachtschicht und musste erst gegen 20 Uhr in der Klinik sein. Sein Partner Mac hatte sich im Schlafzimmer verbarrikadiert und arbeitete mit seinem Notebook. Der Cop musste noch ein paar Nachtragungen machen und einen Bericht schreiben. Jetzt machte er die schon mal die Grobfassung um dann Morgen in seinem Büro in New York City den Bericht fertig zu stellen.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde spielten Alex und Stephen jetzt schon und Alex ahnte, dass er verlieren würde, wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschah. Er hatte bereits einen Turm, einige Bauern und seine überaus wichtige Dame verloren und nun überhaupt keine Idee, wie er das Spiel noch für sich entscheiden konnte. Stephen machte einen Zug und stellte den Läufer in die Mitte des schwarz-weißen Schachfeldes. Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück und grinste gehässig.

"Schach, mein Kind!"

Alex seufzte laut und frustriert und musterte das Schachbrett genaustens. Vielleicht gab es ja noch eine letzte Chance, das Blatt zu wenden? Plötzlich klingelte es an der Haustür.

Stephen stand auf und ging schnell durch das Wohnzimmer und die drei Holzstufen hinauf zur Schiebetür. Er zog sie auf, ließ sie dann auf Spalt stehen und spazierte durch die Lobby. Schnell zupfte er sich noch mal das Hemd zu recht und öffnete dann die Tür. Der Arzt stutzte.

Vor ihm stand eine leicht blond-gelockte Frau in seinem Alter. Sie hatte grüne Augen, trug eine schwarze Jeans und eine blaue Bluse. Darüber eine schwarze Jacke und einen grauen Schal. Sie hatte ein schönes Gesicht und benutzte nicht sonderlich viel Make-Up. Stephen lächelte.

"Hey, meine tolle Ex-Frau," grüßte er seine frühere Frau etwas verwirrt und nahm sie dann in den Arm. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und löste sich dann wieder von ihr. Stephen hielt sie an den Schultern sanft fest und sah ihr in die grünen Augen. "Was machst du hier?"

Die blonde Susan grinste. "Danke, für die nette Begrüßung, Steve. Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen!"

Jetzt kam auch Alex in die kleine Lobby des Hauses. Stephen hatte die weiße Schiebetür ein Stück offen gelassen, als es geklingelt hatte und da es so lange dauerte, bis sein Vater wieder bei ihm war, wollte Alexander nach sehen mit wem er sich da unterhielt.

"Mum," fragte der Junge etwas verblüfft und grinste dann strahlend.

Susan Connors nickte und Stephen nahm seine Hände von ihren schlanken Schultern. Sie sah um Stephen herum und auf ihren Sohn. "Ja, so heiß ich!"

"He, mein Großer," begrüßte Susan ihren ältesten Sohn und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Stephen hielt sich im Hintergrund und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das Schachspiel war wohl gelaufen ... Sie hörten Schritte.

Stephen nickte Susan zu. "Da kommt der Nächste!"

Mac kam die Wendeltreppe heruntergelaufen, blieb dann etwa in der Mitte stehen, als er die Ex-Frau seines Verlobten erblickte und lächelte dann freundlich. Er ging auf Susan zu und an Stephen vorbei und breitete die Arme aus. "Susan! Lass dich umarmen! Wie geht es dir?"

Susan lächelte und ließ sich von Mac in den Arm nehmen. "Na wenigstens einer, der meinen Namen noch kennt und auch ausspricht ..."

Taylor drückte sie liebevoll an sich und grinste. Sie lösten sich wieder voneinander und Mac schloss die Haustür. Stephen drehte sich zu Alex um und wies mit der Hand die Treppe hinauf.

"Hol deinen Bruder!"

Susan räusperte sich, ging einen Schritt auf Alex zu und hielt ihn am Ärmel des Pullovers fest. "Alex! Lass nur ..."

"Susan," erwiderte ihr Ex-Mann seufzend und rollte mit den Augen. "Er kann dir doch wenigstens _Hallo_ sagen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist schon gut, ich weiß doch, dass er mich nicht sehen will ..."

"Ok," gab Alex Schulter zuckend zurück und wandte sich zu seinem Dad. "Irgendwann muss er ja mal da oben raus kommen und was essen."

Stephen grinste leicht und marschierte dann hinüber in die Küche.

Susan wischte sich eine ihrer langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und folgte dann ihrem Ex-Mann. Auch Mac und Alex spazierten hinter her und ließen sich auf den weißen Stühlen nieder. Stephen ging zu der Kaffeemaschine, füllte den Tank mit Wasser und Pulver in den Filter. Mit einem Knopfdruck schaltette er das alte Gerät ein und lehnte sich dann mit dem Hintern an die Anrichte gegenüber der Tür.

Er betrachtete Susan. Sie hatte sich nicht verändert. Seit der Scheidung vor acht Jahren hatten sich die beiden natürlich öfter gesehen - hauptsächlich wegen der Kinder, aber großaritg Kontakt gab es nicht mehr. Hier und da telefonierten sie und Susan fragte Stephen über ihre Söhne aus und was sie so machten. Susan interessierte es natürlich auch, wie es ihm ging und Mac, aber ihre kleinen Lieblinge kamen an erster Stelle. Bei Stephen war es ganz genau so! Doch wenn einer von beiden mal ein ernsthaftes Problem hatte, bei dem er nicht weiter wusste, war der andere Connors für ihn da! Das letzte Mal hatten sie sich vor circa drei Monaten gesehen und ein paar Dinge wegen David besprochen. Sie waren in ein Restaurant gegangen hier in Queens und Susan war nach dem Abendessen wieder nach Vermont zurück gefahren. Eine richtige Lösung hatten sie nicht gefunden ...

Sie schlüpfte aus ihrer Jacke und ging wieder in die Lobby, um sie und den Schal aufzuhängen. Als Susan zurück in die Küche kam, hatte Stephen bereits leere Kaffeetassen auf dem Tisch abgestellt und sich gemütlich neben Mac gesetzt. Die Kaffeemaschine knatterte laut und zischte. Kaffeegeruch stieg in den kleinen Raum.

Susan setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Stephen, schlug die Beine übereinander und sah ihren Ex-Mann an. "Und? Wie geht es euch?"

"Uns geht's gut," erwiderte Stephen lächelnd und betrachtete sie eingehend.

"Lass das, Steve," sagte sie und funkelte ihn etwas sauer an.

Der Chefarzt hob fragend eine Augenbraue und grinste. "Was?"

Susan schob sich ein Stück nach vorne und legte die Hände auf der weißen Tischplatte ab. "Mich mit diesem Arztblick so an zu sehen, als würdest du gleich eine schwierige Operation an mir durchführen!"

Alex kicherte leise, stand dann auf und ging zu der Kaffeemaschine. Er hatte Durst! Stephen sah seine Ex-Frau entschuldigend an.

"Sorry, Berufsrisiko! Also was führt dich zu uns? Sonst rufst du immer an, wenn du vorbei kommen willst, aber jetzt da ..."

"Ja, entschuldige, dass ich einfach so bei euch reinplatze. Ich war in der Nähe und-"

"In der Nähe," wiederholte Stephen und seufzte leise. "Das glaub ich dir nicht, Susan! Komm schon! Raus mit der Sprache! Hast du was auf dem Herzen? Ist es ein medizinisches Problem?"

Sie rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Warum denkst du immer gleich, dass jemand irgendeine schreckliche oder tödliche Krankheit haben könnte?"

Hinter ihr an der Kaffeemaschine lachte Alex laut. "Das war bei Brian genauso, Mum!"

Stephen warf ihm einen Blick zu.

Überrascht hob jetzt Susan eine Augenbraue. "Brian war hier? _Unser_ Brian?"

"Kennst du noch einen Brian, Schätzchen," fragte Stephen und lächelte.

"Nein! Aber ... ich meine _unser_ Neffe war hier," fragte sie noch mal verwirrt und betrachtete kurz die Tischplatte, während sie nachdachte. Ein paar Sekunden später sah sie wieder Stephen an. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und besorgt. "Was ist mit ihm?"

Mac bewegte sich in seinem Stuhl etwas und sah Stephen an. Alex nahm die Kaffeekanne aus der Maschine, kam zum Tisch hinüber und befüllte die vier verschiedenen Tassen. Er holte Zucker und Milch für seine Mutter und legte kleine Löffel dazu. Dann ließ er sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder und warf ein Stück Zucker in seine weiße Tasse. Jetzt lehnte sich Stephen ein Stück nach vorne und sah Susan direkt in die Augen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er ... es geht ihm gut. Brian war hier, weil er meinen medizinischen Rat brauchte und den gab ich ihm. Das war's!"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Das war's?"

"Sue, ich habe eine Schweigepflicht! Schon vergessen," fragte er und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Die Hitze tat gut und er versuchte die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen für einen Moment auszublenden. Er seufzte leise. "Ich kann dir leider nicht mehr sagen. Ruf ihn an und frag ihn selbst, Babe."

Jetzt seufzte sie - laut. "Du bist ... Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich mit dir nicht mehr zusammen bin, weißt du das?" Sie lächelte und Stephen wusste, dass sie nur einen Witz gemacht hatte. Zärtlich tätschelte sie seine Hand. "Ich weiß, dass du nichts sagen darfst. Ist schon gut."

"Danke. Ruf ihn einfach mal an und frag ihn. Er wird sich über ein Telefonat mit seiner Tante sicher freuen!"

"Vielen Dank, Steve! Jetzt fühl ich mich alt ..."

"Gern geschehen," raunte Stephen ihr zu und zog seine Hand wieder weg. Er trank noch mal an seinem Kaffee und dann hörten sie eine Tür von oben, die geöffnet wurde und Fußschritte auf dem Flur und der Treppe.

Der Arzt hob einen Finger. "Da ist dein anderer Sohn!"

Susan seufzte. "Er ist wohl eher _dein_ Sohn!"

Seit der Scheidung, die eigentlich für beide Ehepartner ganz souverän und finanziell gut ausgegangen war, hatte sich das Verhältnis von David zu seiner Mutter katastrophal verschlechtert. Er hasste sie regelrecht und ihm war es egal wie es ihr ging, ob sie Probleme hatte oder jemanden kennengelernt hatte. Susan war bei ihm unten durch! Das schmerzte sie sehr.

David gab ihr die Schuld an der Trennung, was irgendwie auch stimmte, denn Sue hatte sich von Stephen getrennt und nicht umgekehrt. Die junge Frau war einfach nicht mehr mit den Arbeitszeiten ihres Mannes klar gekommen. Der wenige Urlaub, die vielen Überstunden und der Schichtdienst im Krankenhaus hatten der Ehe des Pärchens nicht gut getan! Stephen hatte zwar alles versucht, aber seinen Job, den er liebte, wollte und konnte er natürlich nicht aufgeben. Ständig war er fort, hatte Notfälle und viele Operationen und Susan war allein zu Haus geblieben und hatte sich um die Erziehung der Jungs gekümmert.

Letztendlich hatte ihr das alles so auf den Magen geschlagen, dass sie ihn irgendwann an einem Tag im Juni im Forest Hills besucht hatte und ihm in seinem Büro die Scheidungspapiere einfach auf den vollen Schreibtisch geknallt hatte. Stephen war fassungslos gewesen. Er hatte versucht mit ihr zu sprechen, aber Susan wollte nicht. Was sie haben wollte war eine Unterschrift ihres Mannes auf der gestrichelten Linie. Punkt! Als alles Reden nichts half, hatte der Chefarzt natürlich unterschrieben. Zum Schluß hatte er das Haus behalten und sie war nach Vermont umgezogen. Alexander hatte die Scheidung seiner Eltern noch ganz gut verkraftet, war aber natürlich auch erst mal sauer auf seine Mutter und geschockt, die sie einfach im Stich gelassen hatte.

David dagegen hatte mit seinen erst sieben Jahren viel schwerer zu kämpfen. Es gab viele Tränen und beruhigende Worte des Vaters. Stephen hatte mit ihm nachts in dem Kinderzimmer wach gelegen und mit ihm geweint. Viele Nächte hatte er so bei seinem Jungen verbracht und war am nächsten Morgen todmüde in die Klinik gefahren. Und leider gab es auch die Erkenntnis, dass ihr Leben nie mehr so sein würde wie früher. Mum war weg!

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich die Traurigkeit von David in Aggressionen gesteigert. Er hatte sich in der Schule geschlagen und war einige Male suspendiert worden. Mit gerade mal 13 Jahren hatte er das erste Bier getrunken und dann ein paar Monate später war er das erste Mal betrunken gewesen. Dr. Connors hatte alles versucht, aber die Sucht nach dem Alkohol konnte er ihm bis heute nicht abgewöhnen. Natürlich hatte Stephen nichts dagegen, wenn seine Kids hier und da mal ein Bier tranken oder im Beiseinn von ihrem Dad auch mal härtere Sachen schluckten, aber das was David öfter tat, brachte Stephen fast um. Und noch heute nach so vielen Jahren war David immer noch nicht gut auf seine Mutter zu sprechen.

Stephen reckte sich in dem Stuhl ein Stück nach hinten und sah um die Ecke herum. David, bekleidet in einer hellblauen Jeans und einem dunkelroten Kapuzenpullover, war auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

"David," rief Stephen leise und deutete mit dem Kopf in den Raum. "Mum ist da!"

David blieb abrupt in der Lobby stehen und sah zu seinem Vater hinüber. Er konnte die Hälfte von Susan sehen, die sich auch etwas zur Seite gebeugt hatte und ihn leicht anlächelte. Sie winkte ihm kurz. David lächelte nicht und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Stephen.

"Na und?"

Er drehte sich um und setzte seinen Weg ins Wohnzimmer fort. Stephen starrrte ihm fassungslos hinter her und schob dann seinen Stuhl zurück. Er erhob sich und Susan sah ihn an. Dann nahm sie seine Hand.

"Lass ihn. Wenn er mich nicht sehen will ist das ok!"

Stephen befreite sich etwas ruppig aus ihrer Hand. "Für dich vielleicht, Susan. Er kann wenigstens kurz _Hallo_ sagen! So viel Respekt sollte er schon noch vor dir haben! Findest du nicht? ... Ich hol ihn!"

Die Kopfschmerzen wurden stärker ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Yeah, Susan ist da :) Ich finde die ja total klasse und auch, dass David natürlich derjenige ist, der die Scheidung gar nicht gut verkraftet hat und deswegen trinkt! David ist eben das totale Daddy-Kind, lol ... Und Mum ist abgehakt! Ob sich das Verhältnis der beiden irgendwann noch ändern wird, weiss ich noch nicht. Na ja, jetzt ist Susan erstmal da! Aber was will sie? Mal sehen, ob Stephen das rausbekommt! Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	19. The Greater Pain

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
David läßt Susan seine Wut spüren und macht sich dadurch seinen Vater gewissermaßen zum _Feind!_

* * *

Im Wohnzimmer hockte David auf dem Sofa und hatte den großen Fernseher eingeschaltet. Der Junge hatte die Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel gestützt und das Kinn auf seine Hände gelegt. Konzentriert sah er dem laufenden Baseballspiel zu und verfolgte jede Bewegung des Werfers und der anderen Mannschaft. Doch so richtig bei dem Spiel dabei, war er nicht.

Seine Mum sass in der Küche und redete. Worüber wusste er nicht. Und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, es interessierte ihn auch nicht im Geringsten! Allerdings sah sein Vater das etwas anders, der jetzt durch die weiße Schiebetür kam und sie hinter sich zu drückte. Es machte leise _Klick_. David war auf dem Sofa zusammengezuckt, doch wagte nicht aufzusehen. Das brauchte er auch nicht. Er wusste, dass es Stephen war und er wusste, dass er gleich etwas von seinem Vater zu hören bekommen würde. Also blieb er auf dem beigen Stoff sitzen und widmete sich wieder dem Baseballspiel im Fernsehn.

Er hörte leise Schritte, die näher kamen und dann spürte er, wie Stephen sich neben ihn setzte. Noch immer sah der Junge auf den Fernseher, zielte dann mit der Fernbedienung auf das TV-Gerät und schaltete um. Stephen atmete tief durch, faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß, rutschte ein Stück nach vorne und ergriff dann endlich das Wort.

"David," begann er leise und sah seinen blonden Sohn von der Seite aus an. "Komm bitte kurz in die Küche und sag _Hallo_ zu deiner Mutter."

David sah ihn nicht an, sondern zappte stur weiter. "Nein."

"Komm schon, David," versuchte der Arzt es noch einmal. "Bitte! Tu ihr den Gefallen. Sie ist den ganzen weiten Weg von Vermont hier her gefahren um euch zu sehen. Das ..." Er stoppte in seiner Erklärung und rang nach den richtigen Worten. Natürlich wusste er sehr gut, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Susan und David nicht gerade das Beste war, aber sein Sohn sollte sich schon zivilisiert verhalten und nicht einfach auf stur schalten, sobald seine Mum in der Nähe war.

Stephen atmete tief durch und betrachtete seine Hände. Dann sah er wieder den 15-jährigen an. "David? Ich habe ziemliche Kopfschmerzen und ich will mich ehrlich gesagt, nicht mit dir streiten, okay? Also würdest du mir fünf Minuten deiner kostbaren Zeit schenken und mit mir in die Küche kommen, damit du Susan sehen kannst?"

Kopfschütteln. Zappen. Stephen knirschte mit den Zähnen, griff nach der Fernbedienung und nahm sie ihm weg. Dann erhob der Arzt sich und setzte sich auf den Couchtisch direkt vor seinen Sohn. Seine Stimme war immer noch leise, aber hatte jetzt einen viel strengeren Ton, als noch vor ein paar Sekunden.

"Sieh mich an!"

David schluckte. Er hob den Kopf an und sah seinem Dad in die Augen. "Sie hat uns verlassen, Dad! Sie ist einfach _abgehauen_ und hat uns sitzen lassen! Und mit _der_ soll ich reden?"

Dr. Connors seufzte tief und ergeben. Dann nahm er Davids Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und streichelte ihm durch das blonde Haar. Der Junge ließ die zärtliche Berührung zu und hielt still. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Stephen wieder das Wort ergriff. In seinem Kopf arbeitete unterdessen ein überdimensionaler Presslufthammer in voller Lautstärke. Dazu hatte irgendein Vollidiot eine Stereoanlage aufgedreht und extra neue Boxen gekauft aus denen jetzt beschissene Technobeats dröhnten.

Sanft fuhr er sich durch das kurze, schwarze Haar und legte seine Hand dann wieder auf Davids Schulter. "Bitte, David. Gib deinem alten Vater zwei Sekunden. Nur zwei Sekunden und schenk ihr etwas Aufmerksamkeit. Sie würde sich so freuen, dich zu sehen!"

"Wie lange bleibt sie," fragte David verbissen und man konnte seine Abneigung deutlich hören.

Der Arzt der Unfallchirurgie zuckte nur die Schultern. "Das weiss ich nicht. Sie hat noch nichts gesagt! Frag sie doch!"

"Was will sie denn hier," fragte David weiter und sein Vater bedachte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick.

"Das kannst du sie auch fragen und jetzt komm bitte!"

Stephen ließ seinen Sohn wieder los und erhob sich vom Tisch. Er zupfte an dem schwarzen Stoff seines Hemdes herum. Die Fernbedienung warf er auf das gegenüberliegende Sofa - weit weg von ihm.

David starrte ihn etwas sauer an und Stephen zupfte die rote Kapuze des Pullovers etwas gerade und tätschelte ihm dann die Schulter.

"Komm," sagte er leise und marschierte dann vorraus und bis zur Schiebetür. Mit spitzen Fingern öffnete er sie und drehte sich dann zu David um. Er war aufgestanden.

_Na endlich_ ...

Sie gingen in die Küche.

Als sie Schritte hörte, sah Susan auf und lächelte dann breit, als sie ihren Jüngsten sah. "David!"

Susan erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und trat um den Tisch herum. Stephen stellte sich in den Türrahmen. David kam neben ihn, doch wagte es nicht noch einen Schritt näher zu kommen. Susans Lächeln blieb und sie breitete die Arme aus, um ihn zu begrüßen, doch ihr Sohn blieb wo er war. Stephen seufzte leise, legte dann eine Hand flach auf Davids Rücken und gab ihm einen leichten Stoß nach vorne.

Alex sass am Tisch, hatte seine Tasse Kaffee in der rechten Hand und beobachtete seinen Bruder. Er war etwas sauer auf David. Darauf, dass er sich so schrecklich gegenüber seiner Mutter verhielt und sie nicht mal begrüßen wollte. Sein Vater hielt sich mit der einen Hand am Türrahmen fest und räusperte sich leise. David verstand den Wink! Er betrat den Raum und ließ sich schließlich von Susan in die Arme schließen. An seiner steifen Körperhaltung konnte Stephen genau sehen, dass er das nicht wollte.

Er seufzte wieder leise und warf schnell einen Blick auf die Uhr. Eigentlich hatte er die Idee gehabt, sich vor seiner Nachtschicht noch mal etwas hinzulegen und zu versuchen seine pochenden Kopfschmerzen auszukurieren, aber jetzt wo seine Ex-Frau hier war und er immer noch nicht genau wusste, warum, konnte er den Plan wohl vergessen.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ging dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer und schloss seine Praxis auf. Dort öffnete er eine der Glasvitrinen, nahm eine Tablettenpackung Schmerzmittel heraus und kam zurück in die Küche.

Susan und Dave hatten sich schon wieder voneinander gelöst und jetzt sass sie wieder auf ihrem Stuhl. Sein Sohn stand etwas unschlüssig und immer noch mies gelaunt mit dem Rücken an der Anrichte. Das Lächeln auf Susans Gesicht war verschwunden. Stephen räusperte sich, ging dann einmal quer durch den Raum und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Er nahm eine Flasche Wasser heraus, füllte ein Glas und öffnete die Tablettenpackung. Er nahm eine Reihe _Ibuprofen_ heraus, drückte eine Pille aus der dünnen Folie und legte sie sich in den Mund. Dann schluckte er sie mit dem Wasser hinunter.

Obwohl er seinen stressigen Job im Krankenhaus sehr liebte - heute hatte er keine große Lust zu seiner Nachtschicht zu fahren. Es würde viel los sein ... sehr viel!

Susan drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um und sah ihn an. "Geht es dir nicht gut, Stephen?"

"Wenn er Tabletten nimmt, geht es ihm scheinbar _nicht_ gut, _Mum_," fauchte David jetzt verärgert.

"David," warnte Stephen seinen Sohn und sah ihn streng an. "Lass das!"

Die Frau seufzte und legte einen Arm auf die Stuhllehne. "Entschuldige, David. Das war eine blöde Frage."

Davids Augen funkelten. "Ja, das war's!"

Und dann passierte es. Susan drehte sich wieder weg, beugte sich nach vorn und schluchzte laut. Schnell verschränkte sie die Arme auf der Tischplatte und versteckte ihr hübsches Gesicht in dem blauen Stoff der Bluse. Alle starrten sie an.

Stephen öffnete überrascht den Mund, stellte das Glas auf die Anrichte und ging schnell zu ihr. Er nahm sie sanft an den Schultern und beugte sich über sie.

"He, Baby," versuchte er sie anzusprechen, doch Susan nahm keine Kenntnis von ihm. Sie begann zu zittern und das Weinen wurde lauter. Stephen sah von seiner weinenden Ex-Frau zu seinem blonden Sohn hinüber.

Sein Blick war eisig. "Geh sofort nach oben und in dein Zimmer, David!"

"Aber e-"

"_Sofort_," wiederholte der Arzt noch einmal zischend, bevor er sich rechts neben Susan hockte und sie sanft streichelte. "Sch ... es ist alles okay, Schatz."

David schluckte und drehte sich dann um. Schnell verließ er die kleine Küche und verschwand die Treppe hinauf und in seinem Zimmer. Die Tür wurde zugeknallt.

Als sein Sohn außer Sicht war, atmete Stephen auf und versuchte einen besseren Blick auf Susan zu erhaschen. Sie hatte immer noch ihr Gesicht in die Bluse gedrückt und schluchzte. Inzwischen hatte sich auch Alex zu ihr gebeugt.

"Mum," sagte er leise und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Er ... er meint es nicht so!"

_Ich bring ihn um, diesen verfluchten, kleinen Penner ...! _Er warf kurz einen Blick auf seinen Vater._ Wenn Dad das nicht schon vorher tut!_

Wieder ein Schluchzen. Diesmal noch lauter. Alex konnte den herzzereißenden Anblick von seiner Mutter nicht mehr ertragen, er stand langsam auf und verließ die Küche um nach oben zu gehen. Stephen sah ihm kurz nach und streichelte ihr dann liebevoll durch die Locken. "Schätzchen ..."

Dann dämmerte es ihm langsam. Dieser enorme Gefühlsausbruch konnte eigentlich nicht durch Davids Kommentar gekommen sein. Susan war eigentlich eine recht starke Persönlichkeit und ließ sich durch so etwas nicht so schnell verunsichern. Also musste es noch einen anderen Grund geben! Einen Grund, den vielleicht nicht jeder erfahren sollte. Oder _noch_ nicht ...

Vorsichtig stand er auf und sah Taylor an. "Lässt du uns bitte auch allein?"

"Natürlich," antwortete Mac bedrückt und erhob sich vom Stuhl. Auch ihn ließ es nicht kalt, dass die Ex-Frau seines Partners so jämmerlich weinte. Mac schluckte. Dann stellte er seinen Stuhl leise unter den Tisch zurück und spazierte nach draußen und in das erste Obergeschoß, damit sein Verlobter und Susan Privatsphäre hatten. Er wollte sowieso noch an seinem Bericht schreiben, so war das hier eine ganz gute Gelegenheit weiter zu machen.

Als sie ungestört waren, ging Stephen zu der weißen Schiebetür und schloss sie. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass kein einziges Wort, was jetzt gesprochen wurde, nach draußen drang.

Langsam ging er zurück zu der Anrichte, nahm ein neues und sauberes Glas aus dem Hängeschrank und füllte es mit Wasser. Er setzte sich seufzend dicht neben Susan und schob ihr das Glas über den Tisch bis zu ihrer schmalen Hand. Sie bemerkte es gar nicht. Zu tief sass der Schmerz, den sie jetzt fühlte. Sie hatte versucht stark zu sein, als sie den Entschluss gefasst hatte, hier her zu fahren und mit Stephen darüber zu sprechen. Doch jetzt, wo David auch noch so abweisend - ja gerade zu feindselig - ihr gegenüber war, konnte Susan einfach nicht mehr.

Stephen beugte sich noch näher zu ihr.

"Susan," sagte er leise und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. "Trink was und dann erzähl mir was los ist."

Sie schluchzte wieder laut, doch kam dann hoch. Ohne auf das Glas zu achten, warf sie sich zur Seite und dem Arzt in die Arme. Stephen schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper und rutschte ein Stück zu ihr. Er drückte sie liebevoll und beschützerisch an sich und legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter. Durch sein Hemd konnte er das rasende Herz spüren.

_Poch, poch, poch_ ...

Sanft streichelte er ihren Rücken und redete leise und beruhigend auf sie ein. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, sie so zu sehen. Was war bloß passiert? Hatte Gary sie verlassen? Doch vielleicht war es gar nicht so dramatisch und sie überreagierte nur mal wieder? Er überlegte.

Vielleicht lief der Laden in Vermont nicht so gut, wie er sollte? Jetzt im Frühjahr verkauften sich nun mal nicht so viele Skiartikel, wie Schuhe, Stöcke und die Ski selbst richtig gut und man musste eine Lösung für den Übergang finden. Sie hatte doch noch die kleine Bar in dieser schönen Hütte! Was war damit? War die Bar pleite? Er streichelte sie weiter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Susan klammerte sich immer noch an ihm fest und wollte sich scheinbar erstmal nicht beruhigen. Der Arzt versuchte es trotzdem.

"Sue? Susan? Komm schon, sprich mit mir. Erzähl mir was los ist, bitte."

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Oh man, Susan tut mir ja so leid :( Aber ich mag den Plot! Auch dass David diese große Abneigung - den Hass - gegen seine Mutter hat und sich nicht gut ihr gegenüber verhalten wird :( Aber Stephen ist ja da oder sollen wir sagen ... _noch_? Der muss ja auch in ein paar Stunden zur Arbeit! Aber vielleicht bleibt er auch zu Hause, weil er Kopfschmerzen hat und weil Susan da ist? Die Hauptfrage ist ja: Warum ist sie hier und was hat sie? Wir werden es bald sehen! Danke für die lieben Reviews! Eure Vanessa


	20. Wahrheiten

**AN:** Ok, weil mein neuer Fan _Kat_ das mit dem Cliffhanger so blöd fand, geht es jetzt direkt weiter! Viel Spass :)

**Disclaimer:** Die Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Stephen verzweifelt beinahe, dass Sue ihm ihr Geheimnis nicht anvertraut! Dann bricht sie ihr Schweigen doch!

* * *

In der kleinen Küche der Connors war es fast still. Das leise und monotone Summen des mannshohen und grauen Kühlschrankes war zu hören und Vögel, die draußen im Garten auf den Bäumen sassen und um die Wette zwitscherten. Stephen atmete schwer aus. Es tat ihm weh seine Ex-Frau so verzweifelt und völlig hilflos zu sehen. Noch immer wusste er nicht was genau geschehen war. Das Weinen war immer noch da. Stephen streichelte ihr sanft und liebevoll den schmalen Rücken und gab ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar.

Dann endlich nach mehreren Minuten löste sich Susan von ihm und schluckte.

Vorsichtig schob er ihr das volle Wasserglas über den Tisch und bis zur Kante. Susan Connors wischte sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Tränen aus den schönen Augen, drehte sich dann in dem Stuhl herum und nahm das Glas in die zitternde Hand. Stephen beobachtete sie eingehend. Vielleicht war es doch etwas medizinisches und sie hatte nur Angst es ihm mitzuteilen?

Er seufzte wieder, zupfte sein Hemd etwas zu recht und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie einen Schluck trank. Beinahe hätte sie sich verschluckt. Er legte einen Arm über ihre weiße Stuhllehne, sagte aber immer noch nichts zu ihr. Frustriert kratzte Stephen sich im dunkelen Haar, bis Sue endlich das Glas wieder auf den Tisch zurück stellte und ihm in die Augen sah. Sie schluckte wieder.

"D-du hattest recht," begann sie leicht stotternd und seufzte tief. Ihr Blick ging kurz nach unten und auf ihre Beine, dann sah sie wieder Steve an. "I-ich habe ... ich war schwanger, Stephen." Wieder schluckte sie schwer. "Ich habe das Kind verlo-"

Plötzlich fing sie wieder an zu weinen. Der Arzt öffnete überrascht den Mund und schloss sie wieder liebevoll und tröstend in die starken Arme. Ohne erstmal etwas zu sagen, wiegte er sie sanft hin und her. Das Ganze ging auch ihm sehr nahe, schließlich hatte er mit ihr einige Jahre zusammengelebt und sie hatten zwei tolle Kinder groß gezogen, bis ... Ja, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt mit einem Workaholic wie ihm zusammen zu leben.

Stephen schluckte. War es seine Schuld? Seine Schuld, dass sie unbedingt noch ein drittes Kind wollte? Ein Kind mit Gary? Was sie jeden Tage sehen, was sie umsorgen konnte? Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum. Traurige und dunkele Gedanken. War sie vielleicht deswegen hier bei ihm aufgetaucht? Um ihm zu zeigen, dass alles seine verdammte Schuld war? Dass ... Nein, das tat sie nicht! Stephen brauchte sich keine Vorhaltungen zu machen! Er hatte doch nur gearbeitet in dem Job, den er liebte und das Geld nach Hause gebracht. Mehr nicht! Seine Jungs waren damit immer ganz gut klar gekommen, dass Daddy nicht immer präsent und zu gegen war. Warum nicht Sue? _Jetzt reichts!_

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und verdrängte den Gedanken wieder. Er streichelte ihren Rücken und über ihr Haar und ließ sie keinen Augenblick dabei los. Sie brauchte ihn jetzt! Doch was war mit Gary? Stephen ahnte etwas ... Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis auch er um Fassung gerungen hatte und schließlich den Mund öffnete.

"Es-es tut mir so unendlich leid, Susan." Er schniefte leise und drückte sie noch näher zu sich. "Es tut mir so leid ..."

Schließlich hatte Sue sich wieder so weit beruhigt, dass sie auf ihrem eigenen Stuhl sass und Stephen sich ihr gegenüber gesetzt hatte.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. In knapp drei Stunden würde er seinen Dienst antreten. Sollte er wirklich wegfahren, wenn doch Sue hier war und ihn jetzt brauchte? Stephen überlegte. Leider war heute einer dieser Tage wo in der Klinik sehr viel Trubel war, sehr viele Verletzte rein kamen und auch viel Alkohol getrunken wurde. Eine Alkoholleiche nach der nächsten hieß das im Klartext. Und natürlich wollten sich nicht wirklich alle auch von ihm behandeln lassen! Das war immer so und eigentlich sollte es fast Routine für ihn sein. Aber das war's nicht! Das war's nie!

In einem so renomierten Unfallkrankenhaus wie dem Forest-Hills hier in Queens war nichts, aber auch war nichts an der Tagesordnung. Er hatte schon alles gesehen, von einem Treppensturz, über Verkehrsunfällen, Schlägereien und Suizidopfern!

Stephen seufzte wieder und rieb Sue die Schulter.

"Babe," sagte er liebevoll. "Wann ist das passiert?"

Er wollte die Frage eigentlich nicht stellen, aber vielleicht half es ihr darüber zu sprechen. Schließlich war sie zu ihm gekommen, um es ihm mitzuteilen, oder?

Sie schluckte und legte die schlanken Hände auf die Tischplatte. "Vor zwei Wochen ..."

"Warum bist du nicht bei Gary," fragte Stephen leise weiter und hatte den Freund seiner Ex bereits mit einem scharfen Skalpell dafür von oben bis unten aufgeschlitzt. Wie konnte er nur?

Sie sagte erstmal nichts, doch dann brach sie das Schweigen. "Weg."

Jetzt schluckte _er_.

"Weg," wiederholte Stephen und hielt sich den Kopf. Er versuchte durchzuatmen, doch die Schmerzen in seinem Schädel waren heute erbarmungslos. Er seufzte und betete, dass das _Ibu_ gleich wirken würde.

_Ich muss schlafen, ich_ ...

Er seufzte laut und sah dann wieder Susan an, die noch einen großen Schluck Wasser nahm. "Seit wann ist Gary denn weg?"

Sie schniefte und lachte dann bitter. "Seit ich unsere Tochter verloren habe, Stephen."

Stephen nahm ihr das Glas ab und trank jetzt selber einen großen Schluck. In Gedanken hatte der Arzt Gary jetzt fein säüberlich ausgeweidet und tranchiert! Alle Einzelteile verbrannt und nur noch Asche zurückgelassen ... Vielleicht würde Mac ihm sogar dabei behilflich sein? ... _WIE KANN DIESER MISTKERL SIE NUR JETZT ALLEIN LASSEN? _

Wieder spürte er seinen Kopf.

Er seufzte. "Sue, du kannst so lange hier bleiben wie du uns brauchst, in Ordnung?"

Sie sah ihn an. "Vielleicht eine Nacht oder zwei? Ich ... ich will dir nicht zur Last fallen!"

Jetzt stöhnte er. "Babe? Hör auf damit! Du bist keine Last für uns! Wir gehen gleich nach oben und machen dir das Gästezimmer fertig in Ordnung?"

Sue schniefte und grinste dann endlich wieder. "Das Gästezimmer was du nie haben wolltest, erinnerst du dich?"

Stephen lächelte leicht und nickte. "Ja! Das Gästezimmer was ich nie haben wollte! Es gehört jetzt dir!"

"Das wird schwer für Dave," sagte sie plötzlich.

"Hier geht es um dich, Susan und nicht um unseren Sohn, okay," meinte der Arzt und erhob sich langsam vom Stuhl. "Mach dir keine Sorgen bitte. Ich spreche gleich mit ihm. Ehm, w-was soll ich den anderen sagen?"

Sie leckte sich kurz die Lippen und stand dann ebenfalls auf. Sanft griff sie nach der Stuhllehne und hielt sich daran fest. "Ich werde es nachher Mac sagen, a-aber die Kinder müssen es noch nicht wissen. Das mit dem Kind meine ich. Ich werde ihnen das mit Gary erzählen und das reicht! Gut?"

Stephen nickte und stellte die Tassen und Gläser an die Spüle. "Klar, ganz wie du möchtest, Liebling."

Jetzt versuchte die Frau wieder zu lächeln. "Danke, Schatz."

"Kein Problem." Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. "Hast du deine Sachen im Wagen?"

Nicken.

Der Arzt ging ins Wohnzimmer, nahm das schwarze Telefon von der Base und kam zurück in die Küche. Er sah Sue an. "Ich rufe nur schnell im Krankenhaus an, dass ich nicht komme, okay?"

Seine Ex-Frau bekam große Augen und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. "Nein, Stephen bitte nicht! Sie brauchen dich da! Ich komm schon klar, wirklich!"

Er sah sie an. Überlegte. Legte dann das schnurlose Telefon auf den Küchentisch. "Na, schön. Wenn was ist, dann ruf aber an, okay?"

"Ja, Herr Doktor," gab sie zurück und ließ ihn dann los. Sie reichte Stephen die Schlüssel zu ihrem _Alpha Romeo Spider_.

Stephen spazierte aus der Küche und durch die Lobby und trat aus dem Haus. Er grinste, als er den feuerroten Flitzer seiner Ex-Frau auf dem Bürgersteig stehen sah. Sue war ihm gefolgt und stand jetzt an der Haustür. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, weil es nicht gerade sehr warm war und beobachtete Stephen, der auf das schnittige Fahrzeug zu ging und es öffnete.

"Du hast ihn immer noch," sagte der Arzt verblüfft und öffnete die hintere Tür. Mit einer Hand nahm er die beige Sporttasche von Sue heraus und warf die Tür wieder zu.

Sie lächelte. "Alte Gewohnheit! Und _nein_ du darfst nicht fahren, Stevie!"

Er lachte und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Wer hat denn was von _fahren_ gesagt?"

Bei ihrem Auto war Susan Connors genau wie Stephen! Sie liebte ihr Auto abgöttisch, hegte und pflegte es wie ein Kleinkind und würde fast jeden Preis bezahlen, nur damit es noch ein paar Jahre weiter existieren könnte.

"Ich kenne dich, Stephen Connors," gab sie ihm grinsend zu verstehen, als er den Wagen wieder verriegelte und sich seinen Weg durch den Vorgarten bahnte.

Schnell stieg er die drei Stufen hinauf auf die Veranda und baute sich lächelnd vor ihr auf. Es schien ihr besser zu gehen - wenigstens ein bißchen. Seine Kopfschmerzen dagegen waren immer noch da! Er seufzte und sie gingen schnell wieder ins warme Haus zurück.

Sie spazierten in das erste Obergeschoß und gingen über den Flur, als eine Zimmertür geöffnet wurde. David stand im Türrahmen und sah von seinem Vater zu seiner Mutter und wieder zurück. Seine Sprache hatte er noch nicht wieder gefunden. Stephen blieb mit der Reisetasche mitten im Flur stehen und Susan sah kurz ihren Sohn an, doch wandte sich dann traurig ab und betrat das Gästezimmer. Stephen spürte wieder, dass er wütend wurde. Über Davids unmöglichen Kommentar, den er unten in der Küche los gelassen hatte.

Er ging auf seinen Sohn zu, stellte die Tasche auf dem Flur ab, packte ihn, ohne ein Wort zu sagen am Kragen des roten Pullovers und zog ihn in sein Zimmer zurück. Stephen ließ die Tür offen. Seine Augen funkelten wütend.

"Das eine sag ich dir," zischte der Arzt leise und drohend. Noch immer hielt er David fest und hob jetzt einen Finger vor sein Gesicht. Seine Stimme war leise und gefährlich. "Wenn du nur noch ein einziges Mal so respektlos mit deiner Mutter sprichst, mein Sohn ... kannst du einen ganzen Monat lang nicht mehr richtig sitzen! Das ist ein Versprechen, David! Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

David schluckte. "J-ja, Sir."

"Entschuldige dich bitte bei ihr, okay?"

"Ja, Dad, mach ich!"

"Gut," gab der Arzt zurück und ließ ihn langsam los. Seine wütenden Augen hielten immer noch Blickkontakt.

"Wenn ich nachher zum Dienst fahre, heißt das nicht, dass du hier machen kannst was du willst, vor allem nicht mit ihr! Ich weiß jetzt warum sie hier ist und vielleicht erzählt sie es dir ja. Aber ... sollten mir irgendwelche Klagen kommen, hat dein letztes Stündlein geschlagen. Verstanden?"

Nicken. "Ja, Sir."

Stephen atmete tief durch und streichelte seinem Sohn dann liebevoll über das blonde Haar. "Gut. Du hast für heute Stubenarrest!"

David öffnete überrascht den Mund und wollte protestieren, doch sein Vater war schneller und hob einen Finger hoch. "AH! Sag ja nichts, David! Bitte nicht!"

David schloss seinen Mund wieder, weil er wusste, dass sein Dad sonst ausflippen würde. Das konnte der Junge jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen und schon gar nicht, wenn seine Mutter im Haus war. Er ließ die Schultern hängen und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er sich setzte und dann ein Schulbuch aufschlug. Stephen sah ihn noch mal kurz an, drehte sich dann einigermaßen zufrieden um und verließ das Zimmer. Er streckte die Hand nach Sues Reisetasche aus und betrat dann das Gästezimmer, was er zunächst als Büro einrichten wollte, aber Sue hatte damals, als sie das Haus gekauft hatten, dagegen gestimmt. Susan hatte gewonnen!

Der Raum war nicht riesig. Links stand ein Bett an der Wand. Auf der rechten Zimmerseite war ein graues Schlafsofa, das was sie damals noch gemeinsam im Möbelgeschäft ausgesucht hatten. Zwei rote und ein schwarzes Kissen thronten auf dem dicken Stoff. In der Mitte, am Fenster war ein kleiner Schreibtisch aufgebaut. Das Rollo war hochgezogen und die Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg hinein. Ein einfacher Kleiderschrank und ein Eisenregal waren links neben der Tür. Susan hatte sich das Bett ausgesucht und sass nun auf der schwarzen Matratze. Stephen ging zu dem Sofa und stellte die Tasche auf den harten Stoff.

"Soll ich dir irgendwas geben," fragte der Arzt vorsichtig und ließ sich auf dem Sofa neben der Tasche nieder. Er rückte ein Stück nach vorne und legte die Hände auf die Knie. Jetzt war etwa zwei Meter Platz zwischen ihren Füßen. Er seufzte. "Zur Beruhigung, Sue?"

Zur seiner Verwunderung nickte sie leicht. Stephen stand wieder auf. "Ich bin gleich wieder da ..."

Schnell verließ er das Zimmer um seiner Ex-Frau das entsprechende Präparat aus der Praxis zu besorgen. Als er gegangen war, starrte sie verloren auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und das Sofa, wo er eben noch gesessen hatte. Susan war allein. Sie fühlte sich allein. So allein wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Gary konnte ihr gestohlen bleiben und sie wusste sehr genau, wenn Steve ihn mal zu fassen bekommen würde, dann hätte ihr Ex-Freund eine gebrochene Nase oder sogar Schlimmeres! Auch, dass David sie vorhin so angeraunzt hatte, zerrte wie ein wildes Tier an ihren Nerven und ihrem Gemütszustand.

Sie schniefte, betrachtete ihre schönen Hände, die sie in den Schoß gelegt hatte und begann wieder zu zittern. Sie hörte von unten Geräusche und wie Stephen in seiner Praxis herum suchte. Langsam legte sie sich auf das Bett und den Rücken. Streckte endlich mal die Beine aus und wuschelte sich durch das blond gelockte Haar. Die Fahrt hierher war anstrengend gewesen. Der ganze Tag war anstrengend gewesen.

Dann hörte sie unten eine Tür und Schritte, die die Treppe hinauf kamen. Die Schritte wurden lauter und plötzlich stand er schon wieder in dem Zimmer. Stephen ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder und schaute sie bemitleidend an.

"Du solltest vielleicht gleich ein bißchen schlafen, okay?"

Sie grinste leicht. Wie gut er doch immer einen Befehl in eine Frage packen konnte! Und das ohne Rot zu werden! Typisch, Stephen! Susan seufzte leise.

"Nur, wenn du dich auch hinlegst, Baby. Du hast doch Nachtschicht, also brauchst du auch etwas Schlaf, besonders mit deinen Kopfschmerzen ..."

"Ich hab auf dich abgefärbt, wie mir scheint," meinte er lächelnd und hielt eine weiße Packung hoch. "Ich hätte hier Tabletten, aber auch noch ein Serum unten, was ich dir spritzen könnte ..."

Sie grinste. "Mach die Tabletten auf!"

Jetzt grinste er zurück und tat was ihm gesagt wurde. Nachdem Susan eine Tablette geschluckt hatte, ließ Stephen das Rollo hinunter um den Raum abzudunkeln, drückte ihr noch einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ sie dann mit ihren Dämonen allein.

Auf dem Flur überlegte er kurz, ob er sich ins Schlafzimmer oder Wohnzimmer legen sollte, betrat dann aber zunächst das Schlafzimmer, um zu sehen was sein Verlobter machte. Stephen öffnete die Tür, trat ein und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Mac lag bäuchlings auf dem Ehebett und hatte sein Notebook vor sich. Konzentriert tippte er auf der Tastatur herum, sah auf den Bildschirm, tippte weiter und drehte sich dann zu dem Besucher um.

Als er Stephen sah, lächelte er sanft. "He!"

"He," gab der Arzt zurück und kletterte auf das Bett. Er legte sich dicht an Mac heran und streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken.

"Wie geht es ihr," fragte der Cop neugierig und klappte das Notebook zu.

Stephen sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Nicht so gut. Ich musste ihr was geben. Sie schläft jetzt. Hoffentlich."

Mac streckte die Hand aus und rieb Stephen zärtlich über die Wange. "Was ist mit ihr?"

"Ich kanns dir nicht sagen. Sie will nachher mit dir sprechen."

Nicken. "Okay, klar! Kein Problem. Willst du schlafen?"

"Ja, die zwei Stunden, die ich noch hab," erwiderte Connors leise, schnaubte und ließ seinen hämmernden Kopf in das weiche Kissen fallen. Mac setzte das schwarze Notebook auf den Boden neben dem Bett, drehte sich dann zu seinem Verlobten um und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Stephen lächelte. Sanft zog er Macs Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn zurück. Mac streichelte ihn zärtlich über das Haar, bis Stephen eine Hand unter Macs Hemd schob und über die weiche Haut strich.

Plötzlich grinste Mac während des Kusses und löste sich dann von seinem Verlobten. "Du wolltest schlafen? Erinnerst du dich?"

"Stimmt," gab der Arzt lächelnd zurück und nahm seine linke Hand von Macs Körper. Er schob seine rechte Hand unter das Kopfkissen und sah Mac müde an, der sich auf den Rücken gelegt hatte.

"Wann hast du Dienst, Schatz," fragte Stephen und legte eine Hand auf Macs Brustkorb, der sich sanft auf und ab bewegte.

Mac seufzte. "Wenn du nach Hause kommst, muss ich fahren."

"Oh," sagte der Arzt etwas enttäuscht und Mac nahm seine Hand. Sanft streichelte er die Finger und die Haut.

"Ist doch nicht schlimm," erwiderte der Polizist leise und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. "Wir können Morgen Abend mit der ganzen Familie zu Abend essen!"

Neben ihm grunzte Stephen leise. "Ja! Darauf freue ich mich schon. Hoffentlich wird das nicht zu einem Machtkampf ausufern. Da hab ich echt keine Lust drauf!"

Mac grinste und schloss die Augen. "Wir werden sehen ..."

"Kannst du mich wecken in ..." fragte Stephen und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker. "Anderthalb Stunden?"

"Klar, mach ich," erwiderte Mac.

Ein paar Minuten lagen die beiden Männer schweigend einfach nebeneinander. Mac hatte sich wieder auf den Rücken gedreht und atmete tief und gleichmäßig. Er dachte nach. Die ganze Sache mit Susan ließ ihn nicht los und er würde sie später fragen, was genau los war.

Leise drehte er sich wieder zu Stephen um. Sein Verlobter lag erschöpft neben ihm. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und war eingeschlafen.

_Endlich_ ...

Mac zog ihm vorsichtig die Schuhe aus, griff nach der Bettdecke, faltete sie auseinander und legte sie über den schlafenden Stephen.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN: **Die Szene in der Küche fand ich am Besten :) Sue ist total durch den Wind wegen der Sache und ihr lieber Ex Mann ist da und versucht sie zu trösten und tranchiert Gary schon mal in Gedanken mit seinem Skalpell, lol ... Also fährt er jetzt doch zur Arbeit! Mal sehen wie das wird und ob David die Drohung seines Vaters ernst genug nimmt :) Wir lesen uns! Danke für die tollen Reviews, Leute! Eure Vanessa


	21. Pokerface

**Disclaimer:** Die Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Dies ist eines der längeren Kapitel :)

Zum Kapitel:  
Der Doc fährt zur Arbeit und Sue, Mac und Alex vertreiben sich die Zeit mit Poker ...

* * *

Genau anderthalb Stunden später stand Stephen unter der Dusche und seifte sich ein. Mac hatte ihn mit einem sanften Kuss geweckt und Connors hatte unter enormer Anstrengung die Augen geöffnet - und versuchte jetzt sie offen zu halten. Er war müde ... schrecklich müde. Und seine Kopfschmerzen waren immer noch da.

Schweigend trat Stephen aus seiner Dusche, nahm das große, schwarze Handtuch von der Duschstange und trocknete sich ab. Er schlang sich das Handtuch um den schlanken Körper, zog es fest und betrachtete sich in dem Speigel über dem weißen Waschbecken.

_Mann, seh ich scheisse aus_ ...

Schnell wuschelte er sich mit den Fingern durch das dunkele Haar. Putzte sich dann die Zähne und wusch sich das Gesicht.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten verließ er sein Badezimmer und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Das große Bett war leer. Die Laken durchwühlt. Als Stephen vorhin geweckt worden war, hatte er sich noch mal kurz rumgedreht und sein Verlobter hatte das Zimmer leise verlassen. Mac war immer noch nicht zurück. Wahrscheinlich war er unten.

Stephen öffnete seinen Kleiderschrank, spähte hinein und zog ein dunkelgrünes Hemd von einem der Bügel. Er warf es mit Schwung auf sein Bett, legte eine schwarze Boxershorts dazu, Socken und eine schwarze Hose. Stephen trug fast immer diese Hose, auch wenn das seinen Kollegen und vor allem seinem Chef, Professor Dr. Jake Holland, manchmal ein Dorn im Auge war! Wozu brauchte man auch diese weißen und unbequemen Hosen? Der Kittel reichte Stephen! Auch auf diesem Kleidungsstück konnte man Blut gut erkennen, oder? Und auch die weißen Krankenhausschuhe hatte der jetzige Chefarzt von Anfang an partou abgelehnt und in die Mülltonne verbannt. Die Schuhe wurden nie wieder gesehen und Stephen war glücklich mit seinem Kleidungsstil! Das war die Hauptsache!

Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, nahm er mit zwei Fingern seine schwarzen Lederschuhe und seinen Arztkoffer und ging auf den Flur. Dann trat er leise an das Gästezimmer heran und lauschte.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und der Arzt stolperte erschrocken zurück. Sue stand dicht vor ihm und grinste. Sie sah immer noch etwas müde aus, das Haar stand etwas ab und die Bluse war leicht zerknittert.

"He, du," sagte sie und hielt sich mit einer Hand an dem weißen Türrahmen fest, während sie ihn leicht musterte. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, hab ich," gab der Arzt zurück und rieb sich den Kopf. Er schnaubte laut. "Und du?"

Sie grinste breit. "Ich hab geschlafen wie ein Stein. Mit dem Zeug kannst du ja einen Elefanten erlegen, Schatz! Ich hoffe das hast du vor unseren Kindern gut weggeschlossen?"

Er nickte und drehte sich dann leicht zur Seite. Die Tür von David ging plötzlich auf. Er seufzte und sah seine Ex-Frau wieder an. "Ja, hab ich, keine Sorge. Aber unsere Kinder sind nicht drogenabhängig, Babe, weißt du?"

Stephen warf wieder einen Blick auf das Zimmer seines Sohnes, dessen Tür sich jetzt langsam öffnete. David streckte vorsichtig seinen blonden Haarschopf heraus. Sein Blick verharrte auf Stephen. Die Türschwelle, die ihm als unsichtbare Grenze diente, übertrat er nicht! Stephen spielte an dem Griff seines Koffers herum und legte den Kopf schief. Fragend sah er David an. "Ja?"

David sah kurz zu seiner Mutter und dann wieder zu seinem Dad. "Kann ... kann ich mal aufs Klo, Dad?"

Connors seufzte leise und Sue sah ihren Ex-Mann etwas überrascht an. Dann lachte sie los.

"Er muss dich fragen, wenn er mal auf die Toillette will?"

Die Augen von David verdunkelten sich sofort und er machte einen Schritt aus dem Zimmer. Wäre sein Vater jetzt nicht mit auf diesem Flur, würde David ihr ins Gesicht schreien oder noch schlimmeres machen! Sein Dad starrte Susan an, die eine Hand an den Mund nahm, um sich ein Kichern zu verkneifen.

Wieder spielte Stephen mit seinem Koffer und nahm dann David in Schutz. "Das war jetzt echt nicht nett, Sue ..."

Betroffen sah Sue zu Boden und dann nach links wo ihr Sohn immer noch stand und sie feindselig an sah.

"Davy, entschuldige bitte!"

David öffnete den Mund und machte dann doch einen Schritt über die Schwelle. Seine Stimme klang wütend, aber er wurde nicht laut. "Nenn mich nicht _Davy_, Mum!"

"Entschuldige, David," erwiderte seine Mutter dann ernst, als sie merkte, dass sich ihr Sohn angegriffen oder verarscht fühlte. Noch mehr Streit mit ihm, wollte sie ganz bestimmt nicht!

Stephen drehte sich jetzt ganz zu seinem Sohn um und hob eine Augenbraue an. "Musst du nicht aufs Klo?"

David seufzte leise und ließ die Schultern hängen. Stephen trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Seine Stimme war leise und ruhig, aber drohend.

"Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder du gehst auf die Toillette und zwar _jetzt_ oder du marschierst ganz schnell zurück in dieses Zimmer, David! Du weißt doch, was Stubenarrest bedeutet?" Nicken. Stephen hob seine Schuhe hoch und den Zeigefinger. "Du darfst auf die Toillette, aber du verlässt dieses Zimmer nicht! Kein Fernsehn, kein Telefon und kein Handy bis Morgen früh! Kann ich mich drauf verlassen oder muss ich die Sachen noch einkassieren?"

Sein Sohn seufzte leise und trat dann auf den Flur. Seine Mutter würdigte er keines Blickes. "Nein, ist schon gut, Dad. Ich hab dich verstanden ..."

Der Arzt nickte zu frieden.

"Braver Junge!" Eigentlich hätte Stephen ihm noch liebevoll über den Kopf und das Haar gestreichelt, aber er hatte beide Hände voll. Er sah wieder Susan an, während sein Kind über den Flur huschte und dann im Badezimmer verschwand. "Ich bin dann mal unten, okay!"

Susan nickte, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das blond gelockte Haar und lächelte. "Das ist jetzt _dein Haus_, schon vergessen? Du musst mir nicht sagen, was du tust, Stevie."

Der Arzt zupfte an seinem grünen Hemd herum und marschierte auf die geschwungene, weiße Treppe zu. "Ja, richtig," rief er grinsend über seine Schulter und nahm dann auf Socken die erste Stufe, während er leicht mit den Schuhen in seiner Hand herumspielte. "Ach, wenn David dir auf der Nase rumtanzt, dann ruf mich an, in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte leicht und sah ihrem Ex-Mann hinter her. "Ja, mach ich!"

"Sue," sagte er ernst, drehte sich dann noch mal leicht nach hinten und fixierte sie. "Ich meine das ernst, in Ordnung? Ruf bitte an!"

Sie zuckte die Schultern und rieb sich den Arm. "Ja, doch! Jetzt geh, los!"

Natürlich würde sie nicht anrufen, wenn ihr Sohn ihr Schwierigkeiten machte! Doch sie wusste, dass Stephen das beruhigte und er konzentrierter bei der Arbeit sein würde! Manchmal war ihr Pokerface Gold wert! Sie lächelte ihn an.

Stephen sagte nichts mehr, sondern schlenderte die Treppe hinunter, um sich unten die Schuhe anzuziehen und noch einen Schluck zu trinken. Als er nach unten verschwunden war, lehnte sich Susan an den Türrahmen und seufzte leise. Ja, sie würde ihn anrufen, wenn es ein _riesiges_ Problem gab! Sie wusste, wie er die Disziplin im Haus aufrecht erhielt und sie hoffte innerlich, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde.

Besonders bei ihrem Sohn David hoffte sie das! Der Junge hatte sich seit ihrer Ankunft hier einfach unmöglich aufgeführt und sie und seinen Vater provoziert und Gott sei Dank war Stephen noch einigermaßen ruhig geblieben. Doch Sue wusste aus der Vergangenheit, dass das sehr schnell eine andere Wendung nehmen konnte. Wenn Stephen im Stress war und ihn die Kinder dann auch noch auf die Palme brachten, dann war es vorbei mit dem Frieden. Susan nahm das hin und würde Stephen niemals in die Erziehung _seiner Söhne_ rein reden!

Bis jetzt hatten sich die Jungs ganz gut gemacht und sie wusste, dass sie so oder so ihr Leben meistern würden. Stephen war ein guter Dad, der alles für seine Kinder tun würde! Sie seufzte leise und blickte dann auf die geschlossene Badezimmertür hinter der David verschwunden war. Gut, David hatte ein leichtes Alkoholproblem, aber das würden sie auch noch in den Griff bekommen. Susan gab sich selbst die Schuld dafür, schließlich war sie damals abgehauen und hatte ihre Kinder allein gelassen. Zuerst hatte alles ganz gut funktioniert mit der Schule und Stephens Arbeit im Krankenhaus. Doch dann kam die Pubertät und alles ging langsam, aber sicher den Bach runter.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging wieder in das Gästezimmer um endlich ihre Sachen auszupacken. Mit ihren Gedanken war sie jetzt bei David! Doch Sue wusste, dass Stephen das auch noch hinbekommen würde! _Er_ bekam alles wieder hin! Schließlich war er Dr. Connors, oder?

Wenige Minuten später hatte Stephen sein Mineralwasser ausgetrunken und trug jetzt seinen schwarzen Arztkoffer und seine Jacke in die Garage zu seinem Wagen. Der junge Arzt bildete sich ein, dass seine Kopfschmerzen besser geworden waren, aber das würde sich erst in ein paar Stunden zeigen, wenn in der Notaufnahme die gewohnte Hektik aufkam.

Er seufzte, warf den Koffer auf die Rückbank, legte die schwarze Jacke auf den Beifahrersitz und ließ sich in das weiche Polster sinken. Mit einem Knopfdruck auf die kleine Fernbedienung öffnete er das Garagentor, was sich surrend unter die Decke schob.

Stephen sah in den Rückspiegel, zupfte sich noch mal an den kurzen Haaren herum und betrachtete den schönen, roten Alfa Romeo auf dem Bürgersteig. Mit der rechten Hand startete er den Motor seines BMWs, rauschte rückwärts auf die Einfahrt und hielt dann an, als Mac aus dem Haus trat. Der Motor erstarb.

Sein Verlobter trug Freizeitklamotten. Langsam kam er auf den Wagen zu und Stephen ließ das Seitenfenster herunter. Mac lächelte, stützte sich dann mit den Händen auf dem schwarzen Rahmen ab und beugte sich ein Stückchen in den Innenraum. Stephen lehnte sich hinaus und sie küssten sich liebevoll. Nach dem zweiten Kuss, der noch inniger war, griff Stephen mit einer Hand nach Macs Kragen und zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran.

Taylor grinste. "Du musst los ..."

Jetzt grinste auch Stephen und spielte mit den Fingern an Macs schwarzem Pullover herum. "Ich weiss ... _Einen_ noch!"

"Ich mag es, wenn du so bettelst, Schatz," erwiderte der Polizist grinsend.

Grob zog Stephen Mac noch ein letztes Mal zu sich und drückte ihm seine weichen Lippen auf den Mund. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen zog sich sein Verlobter viel zu schnell von ihm zurück. Seine Augen waren sanft und Stephen sah, dass auch Mac jetzt viel lieber mit ihm auf dem Sofa sitzen und kuscheln würde, aber die Arbeit ging leider vor. Langsam ließ Stephen ihn wieder los. Taylor lächelte.

"Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Abend und viel Spass, Schätzchen. Bis Morgen früh!"

Connors grunzte leicht und legte dann eine Hand an das Lenkrad. Er sah wieder Mac an. "Ja, dann sehen wir uns Morgen genau wieder hier, wenn ich zurück bin und du fahren musst ..."

Mac beugte sich wieder zu ihm hinunter. "So ist das leider. Dafür haben wir Morgen Abend viel Zeit für einander." Er grinste und drückte dann Stephen wieder einen Kuss auf den Mund. Sie lösten sich wieder und Mac flüsterte leise. "Wir könnten Sue mit den Jungs weg schicken ..."

Der Arzt lachte laut. "Ja, gute Idee, Mac! Wir haben ein Familienessen geplant, schon vergessen? Das wird leider erst mal nichts." Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war kurz nach halb acht ... Stephen seufzte ergeben und startete dann wieder den Motor. Die starken Scheinwerfer flammten auf und warfen ihren hellen Schein auf die offene Garage. "Ich muss ... Wenn es hier Mord und Totschlag gibt, ruf mich an, Mac!"

"Werd ich, keine Sorge. Bis Morgen," verabschiedete Mac ihn und trat dann einen großen Schritt rückwärts.

Stephen lächelte und winkte dann kurz, bevor er sich ein Stück nach hinten lehnte, um besser sehen zu können und seinen Wagen von der Einfahrt und auf die Jefferson rollen ließ.

Taylor blieb stehen. Kurz überlegte der Cop, ob er gleich Jason anrufen sollte, um zu fragen, ob er heute noch kurz rüberkommen und Susan kennen lernen wollte. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, was genau mit der Ex-Frau seines Verlobten los war, würde sie vielleicht um jede kleine Ablenkung dankbar sein. Mac würde sie gleich fragen, ein Versuch war es wert! Außerdem hatten sich die beiden noch nie zuvor gesehen und jetzt war eigentlich ein günstiger Zeitpunkt für ein Treffen. Zwar hatte die Familie Morgen Abend das große Essen geplant und dort würden sich die beiden ja auf jeden Fall sehen, aber Mac hatte in letzter Zeit nicht sonderlich viel mit seinem Sohn unternommen und irgendwie hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen.

Stephen und die Arbeit im Labor waren immer dazwischen gekommen und Mac wollte die gute Beziehung zu seinem Sohn unter keinen Umständen verlieren! Doch es war nicht leicht alles unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Auch mussten sie sich langsam aber sicher mal um die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit kümmern! Das Essen musste bestellt und die Dekoration ausgesucht werden. Sie mussten überlegen, wer von ihren auswärtigen Gästen, wie Stephens Neffe Brian mit seinem Freund Justin oder auch Stephen's großer Bruder Rick, wo schlafen würden.

Macs Team vom CSI was natürlich ebenfalls eine Einladung bekommen hatte, würde spät in der Nacht wieder nach New York City zurück fahren, genauso wie Stephens Arbeitskollegen. Ja, es gab noch viel zu tun! Auch hatten die beiden Männer noch ein paar Hausbesichtigungen vor sich und sie wollten so viele wie möglich noch vor der Hochzeit abhaken.

Mac lächelte leicht. Stephen tat sich sichtlich schwer damit sein kleines Haus zu verkaufen und aufzugeben, doch für eine fünfköpfige Patchworkfamilie war es eigentlich zu klein! Außerdem hatten sie jetzt zwei Einkommen und konnten sich gut etwas größeres leisten, auch wenn sie hier im Vorort bleiben würden.

Mac seufzte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. So viele Überlegungen und nur noch so wenig Zeit! Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah schwerenherzens dem fliehenden BMW hinter her, der nur ein paar Sekunden später in der Dunkelheit von Queens verschwunden war.

Nach zwei Stunden sassen Mac und Sue gemeinsam mit Alex in der Küche am Tisch und spielten Poker. Sie hatten zusammen Abend gegessen und sogar David hatte sich in die Küche getraut, obwohl seine Mum da war. Das Essen war eigentlich ganz friedlich verlaufen, obwohl Stephen nicht anwesend gewesen war. Und auch Jason war vorbei gekommen und hatte mitgegessen. Sie hatten Chinesisch bestellt, da sie Morgen Abend gemeinsam kochen würden. Heute sollte es schnell gehen!

Jason und Sue hatten sich eine halbe Stunde lang unterhalten und auch Mac hatte kurz mit ihm gesprochen, was heute in der Schule passiert war und andere wichtige Dinge. Keine zwei Sekunden nach dem Essen war David wieder nach oben geschlichen. Jason hatte sich verabschiedet und war wieder nach Haus geflohen. Er genoss die Zeit, in der sein Vater nicht zu Hause war und er das Haus ganz für sich allein hatte. Das würde sich spätestens ändern, wenn die beiden Männer verheiratet und sie ein neues Heim gefunden hatten. Doch daran dachte Jason im Moment noch nicht. Die anderen drei waren zurück geblieben.

Sue hatte dem Verlobten ihres Ex-Mannes vorher alles unter vier Augen erzählt. Wann sie das Geschehene ihren beiden Kindern sagen würde, wusste sie noch nicht. Aber sie wollte es langsam angehen lassen und nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

Alex mischte den Stapel Karten vor sich und teilte aus. Pokerchips in verschiedenen Farben lagen übereinander vor jedem Spieler. Alex hatte die meisten - Mac am wenigsten. Sue griff hinter sich und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Schnell sah sie hinein und zog zwei Flaschen Fosters heraus. Sie schlug den grauen Kühlschrank zu und stellte eine Bierflasche vor die Augen ihres Sohnes. Doch Mac schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

"Sue, er hat Morgen Schule ..."

Sie räusperte sich. "Ja, sicher. Entschuldige, Mac."

Schnell steckte sie die Flasche wieder zu den anderen in den Kühlschrank zurück und nahm die ausgeteilten Spielkarten hoch. Taylor, der bereits auf sein Blatt gesehen hatte, griff nach der Flasche, öffnete sie mit dem silbernen Flaschenöffner und reichte sie wieder Susan, die dankend nickte.

Mac hob eine Augenbraue und sah auf die Flasche. "Ist das denn okay, mit den Medikamenten, die Stephen dir gegeben hat? ... Ich meine, nicht dass du gleich über unserer Toillette hängst und-"

Jetzt hatten sie auch Alex' Aufmerksamkeit. "Mum? Was für Medikamente denn?"

Taylor seufzte und hätte sich am liebsten eine geknallt für seine Dummheit. Susan sah ihn an, doch lächelte leicht. Dann wandte sie sich an ihren 16-jährigen Sohn und formulierte schnell eine Notlüge. "Dein Vater hat mir was gegen meine Bauchschmerzen gegeben, das ist alles, Alex." Sie lächelte leicht, streckte die Hand über den Tisch und rieb ihren Sohn beruhigend am Arm. "Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

"Okay," erwiderte Alex und vertiefte sich wieder in sein Pokerblatt. "Karte!"

Mac nahm eine Spielkarte vom Stapel und schob sie verdeckt seinem Stiefsohn über die weiße Tischplatte. Alex nahm sie und grinste leicht, während seine Mum an ihrem Bier trank. Sue stellte die Flasche wieder auf den Tisch zurück und warf einen kritischen Blick in ihr Blatt. Dann grinste auch sie, zog sich mit spitzen Fingern eine blonde Haarlocke aus dem Gesicht und sah in die Runde.

"All-In, Jungs!"

Mac und Alexander öffneten beide erstaunt den Mund, als Sue mit einer Bewegung ihr gesamtes Spielvermögen über den Tisch und in die Mitte schob. Sie sah Mac an, der als nächster Spieler am Zug war. "Und? _Mr CSI_? Was ist mit dir?"

Taylor lächelte sie an, seufzte und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie. "Na warte! Okay, wie du willst. Ich gehe mit."

Auch Mac schob sein Vermögen in Chips über den Tisch und bis zur Mitte, wo die runden und bunten Chips sich mit denen von Sue trafen und aneinander klirrten. Der Pott wurde größer! Jetzt warfen beide einen Blick auf Alex, der sich in seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt hatte und auf seine Karten starrte. Er sah nicht besonders glücklich aus und konnte da mit seinem Pokerface auch nichts mehr ausrichten.

Frustriert knallte er die Hand auf den Tisch, so dass die Bierflasche wackelte.

"Scheiße, was macht ihr mit mir? Ich bin doch nur ein einfacher Schüler, Mum! Hab Mitleid!"

Mac lachte und Sue sah ihren Sohn belustigt an. "Keine Chance, Alex! Du wolltest spielen oder? Also! So sind die Regeln. Entweder gehst du mit, mit ..." Sie grinste gehässig, als sie den mageren Rest von Alex' Vermögen sah und fuhr fort. "Mit dem kläglichen Rest, den du noch hast oder du steigst aus!"

Mac lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte. "Steig aus, steig aus."

Und schon hatte Sue ihm auf den Arm geschlagen.

"Mac," warnte sie ihn spielerisch und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Keine Tipps! Das hier ist Ernst! Jedes Spiel hat auch Konsequenzen, schon vergessen?"

Der schwarzhaarige Mann hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Schon gut, schon gut, Lady!"

Dann hörten sie Schritte auf der Treppe und schließlich auch in der Lobby. Mac lehnte sich auf die andere Seite und sah in die Lobby hinein. David kam hinüber spaziert.

Mac seufzte. "Aprospos _Konsequenzen_ ..."

Er wartete bis David in der Küche stand. Der Junge beugte sich über den Tisch, warf dann einen kritischen Blick in Alex' Karten, die er auf der Hand hatte und sah Mac aufgebracht an.

"Wieso sagt ihr mir nicht Bescheid?"

Taylor setzte sich gerade hin und hob legte dann seine Karten verkehrt herum auf den Tisch. Warnend hob er einen Finger. "He! Du hast Stubenarrest, schon vergessen, Kleiner? ... Wieso sollen dein Vater oder ich dich noch belohnen, wenn du so unhöflich und derb mit deiner Mutter redest?"

"Vergiss es," antwortete der Junge patzig und gereizt, griff in den Kühlschrank und nahm eine Flasche Wasser heraus. Er ließ die Schultern hängen und marschierte trotzig und genervt aus der Küche. "IHR KÖNNT DEN POTT ZU MACHEN! ALEX BLUFFT! DER HAT NICHTS AUF DER HAND!"

Alex sprang vom Stuhl und fauchte laut zurück. "DU BLÖDER WICHS-"

"ALEXANDER," warnte Mac ihn jetzt streng. "Du weisst, dass du solche Wörter nicht benutzen sollst oder?" Kopfschütteln. Mac setzte noch einen drauf. "Soll ich das Stephen sagen? Die Seife wird dann sicherlich nicht dein einziges Problem sein, mein Junge!" Wieder Kopfschütteln. "Gut! Setz dich hin, bitte!"

Stephens Ältester sah noch einmal um die Ecke, doch sein nervender Bruder war schon verschwunden. Alex biss sich auf die Zähne und ließ sich dann wieder wütend auf seinem Stuhl nieder. "Tut mir leid, Mac. Bitte sag's ihm nicht, okay?"

Taylor sah ihm in die Augen und seufzte leise. Dieses unschöne Wort stand nicht gerade auf Stephens Lieblingsliste! Und Mac wusste sehr gut, dass Stephen sich nicht bei seinem Sohn mit drei Minuten Seife im Mund zu Frieden geben würde. Alex würde ganz bestimmt auch noch ein paar hinten drauf bekommen! Völlig egal, ob Alex das _Wichser_ aus Wut herausgerutscht war oder nicht! Noch dazu hatte er es vor seiner Mutter sagen wollen! Das war etwas, was bei Stephen überhaupt nicht gut an kam.

Mac sah Alex immer noch prüfend an. Der Junge konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. Plötzlich ertönte ein akkustisches Signal aus dem Wohnzimmer. Mac verdrehte die Augen und erhob sich. Er kannte den Rufton seines Piepers nur all zu gut und er wusste auch, dass es dringend war, wenn sie ihn am Abend und _vor_ seiner eigentlichen Schicht stören würden. Er entschuldigte sich kurz und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Sie hörten wie er telefonierte.

Als Mac nach ein paar Minuten wieder zurück in die Küche kam, hatte er sich bereits seine Jacke genommen. Er hängte sie über seine Stuhllehne und rannte dann die Treppe hinauf um sich schnell umzuziehen. Als er nach wenigen Minuten zurück kam, trug er ein dunkeles Jackett und Krawatte. Taylor ließ sich noch mal kurz auf dem weißen Stuhl nieder, nahm wieder sein Blatt in die Hand und Alex nahm allen Mut zusammen und schob sein klägliches Geld in die Tischmitte. Zwar hatte sein Bruder ihm den Spass gründlich verdorben, aber er wollte trotzdem nicht aussteigen. Vielleicht bluffte ja seine Mum?

"Ich will sehen," sagte Taylor schließlich grinsend. Er wollte dieses Spiel unbedingt noch beenden!

Sue Connors legte ihre Karten offen und Mac tat es ihr gleich. Sie grinste schadenfroh, aber er und Alex nicht. Sie hatte schon wieder gewonnen.

Alex warf sein Blatt auf das helle Holz und fluchte. "Mum! Wie machst du das immer?"

Jetzt lächelte sie strahlend. "Ich zeig's dir irgendwann mal, Schatz!"

Mac legte seine Karten zusammen, stand wieder auf und schob seinen Stuhl unter den Tisch. Er musste los! "Glückwunsch, Susan! Ich muss leider los. Ein Notfall! Kommst du auch ohne mich, klar?"

Sie lächelte, während sie das Geld zählte. "Kein Problem, Mac! Fahr ruhig!"

"Tut mir wirklich leid," gab Taylor zurück, nahm seine Jacke von der Stuhllehne und ging zu der offenen Küchentür. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Du weisst ja, wenn was ist dann-"

"Ja," unterbrach sie ihn lächelnd. "Wenn was ist, ruf ich Stephen an! ... Ist schon gut, fahr ruhig! Und viel Spass!"

Er nickte. "Den werd ich nicht haben, aber danke!" Er sah Alex an. "Und du! Pass bitte auf deinen Bruder auf und streitet euch nicht! Ich möchte Morgen Abend gerne einen ausgeglichenen Verlobten um mich herum haben und keinen, der die ganze Zeit mies gelaunt ist, weil seine Kinder sich unschöne Dinge an den Kopf werfen!"

"Ehm Mac? ... Sagst du es ihm?"

_Bitte sag es nicht, Dad! Bitte nicht!_

"Ich überleg noch," sagte der CSI Cop und hob dann winkend eine Hand. "Geht euch nicht gegenseitig an die Gurgel, okay?"

"Nein," gab Alex leise zurück und winkte seinem baldigen Stiefvater kurz. "Bis nachher!"

"Bis dann," sagte Taylor leise, verließ dann endlich die Küche seines Verlobten und zog sich in der Lobby die Schuhe an. Dann schlüpfte er in seine dunkele Jacke, zog die Schlüssel aus der Tasche und verließ das Haus.

Sue und Alex blieben in der Küche zurück. Sie hörten noch wie Mac den Escalade startete und dann wie der schwarze Geländewagen mit lauten und heulenden Sirenen die Strasse hinunter raste. Susan war mit den Kindern allein.

Alex rückte seinen Stuhl nach hinten und die abgenutzten Schoner schrammten über die Fliesen. "Ich geh nach oben!"

"Okay," gab Sue leise zurück und stellte die leere Flasche Bier zu dem Rest auf dem Küchenboden neben dem Schrank. Sie sah ihrem Sohn nach, der aus dem Raum ging und durch die schöne Lobby.

"Alex," rief sie plötzlich noch mal und der Junge drehte sich um. Er kam zurück gelaufen und hielt sich mit der Hand am Rahmen der Küchentür fest.

Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue. "Ja?"

"Streite dich bitte nicht mit ihm," befahl Susan leise.

Alex überlegte schnell. "Mit wem?"

"Du weisst genau mit _wem_!"

Jetzt war Alex aufgebracht und wütend. "Mum! Er hat dich total blöd angemacht! Und dass Dad ihm noch keine runtergehauen hat, ist echt ein Wunder!"

Susan nahm ihre Hände runter. "Hätte er das gemacht?"

Schnell nickte Alex. "Oh ja, das hätte er! Da kannst du von aus gehen, Mum! So ein Verhalten akzeptiert Dad eigentlich nicht - niemals!"

"Vielleicht," überlegte sie plötzlich und rieb sich die Hand. "Vielleicht ist David wütend, weil ich unangemeldet hier reingeplatzt bin? Das kann doch sein, oder? ... " Sue grinste leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. "Und wieder mal bin ich Schuld an dem ganzen Fiasko im Hause Connors."

Alex riss wütend die Augen auf. Jetzt gab sich seine Mum Schuld daran?

_Ich bring den Mistkerl um, egal ob Dad das zur Weißglut treibt oder nicht! ... _

"Mum? Du bist doch nicht Schuld daran, okay," versuchte er sie mit sanfter Stimme zu beruhigen. Seine Augen waren weich und liebevoll. "Er hat unser Spiel gestört, weil er sauer ist, dass Dad ihm Stubenarrest verpasst hat! Er ... er ist schon die ganze Woche mies drauf, okay? Gib dir bitte nicht die Schuld dafür!"

Jetzt lächelte Sue leicht und streckte die Hand nach ihrem Jungen aus. Alex ergriff sie lächelnd, drückte sie und ließ dann los. "Ich bin oben, wenn du mich brauchst, Mum."

Sie nickte und schniefte leicht. "Geht klar, Großer! Ich zeig dir das mit dem Pokern Morgen noch mal. Vielleicht hat ja Dad Lust mit zu spielen, wenn er ausgeschlafen hat?"

Alex nickte. "Ja, gute Idee! ... Bis später!"

Er drehte sich um, warf noch mal einen liebevollen Blick auf seine Mutter und spazierte dann in die Lobby. Sie konnte ihn noch auf dem Treppenabsatz sehen und dann war er in das erste Obergeschoß verschwunden. Susn schnaubte müde, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und legte das Kinn auf die Hände. _Was für ein Tag_ ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Ja, ein ganz normaler Abend bei den Connors, was? Schön, wie Alex seine Mum verteidigt! Und die Abschiedsszene von Stephen und Mac am Auto hat mir auch sehr gut gefallen :) Ob der Abend und die Nacht jetzt ruhig bleiben? Ob Sue heute noch Stephens Nummer im Krankenhaus wählen muss? Wir werden es sehen! Danke für eure tollen Reviews. Wir nähern uns so langsam aber sicher dem "aktuellen Stand" und dann geht es endlich weiter *freu* Wie gesagt, ich habe noch ein Kapitel hier, was ihr noch nicht kennt und dann darf ich weiter schreiben und mir neue Gemeinheiten bis zur Hochzeit überlegen! Hab da auch schon was geplant - zB für den Freitag, wenn der erste Besuch vor der Tür steht, lol ... Bis dahin! Eure Vanessa


	22. Nachtschicht

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir :)

Wieder ein längeres Kapitel :)

Zum Kapitel:  
David und Alex geraten in einen sehr heftigen Streit, der ausartet ...

* * *

Als Alex die Treppe hinauf gejoggt kam, hörte er laute Rockmusik, die zu ihm hinüber drang. Genervt rollte er mit den Augen und spazierte den Flur hinunter. Natürlich war es sein Bruder, der hier in voller Lautstärke seiner Lieblingsband lauschte. Wie konnte David sich nur so daneben benehmen, wenn ihr Vater ihn heute bereits schon zwei Mal zurecht gewiesen hatte? Vielleicht hatte er Todessehnsucht? Ja, das würde es wohl sein!

Alex schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, blieb vor dem Zimmer seines kleinen Bruders stehen und riss mit Schwung die weiße Tür auf. Die Musik war augenblicklich lauter geworden. Alex sah sich um. David lag auf seinem Bett, was an der kürzeren Wand stand. Das Rollo war zugezogen und Licht brannte. Er hatte ein Hochglanzmagazin zwischen den Fingern und starrte jetzt zu Alex hinüber. Wut spiegelte sich in seinen Gesichtszügen wieder. Er legte das Magazin verkehrt herum auf seinen Bauch, doch behielt es in den Händen, um die Seite nicht zu verlieren.

"Mach verdammt noch mal die Musik leiser," warnte Alex ihn laut und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die schwarze Stereoanlage in dem Regal. "Oder mach sie am Besten ganz aus. Hatte Dad nicht gesagt, _keine_ Musik?"

David setzte sich auf die Bettdecke und riss erstaunt die Augen auf. "Wieso weißt du das?"

"Ich stand mit einem Ohr an der Tür und hab drauf gewartet, dass er dich anschreit."

Die Augen von David verengten sich zu wütenden Schlitzen und er warf das Magazin neben sich.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, Alex! Er ist nicht hier, oder?"

Sein Bruder schüttelte den Kopf und grinste dann leicht. "Nein, aber Mum ist hier ..."

"_Mum_," sagte David zischend. "Hat hier gar nichts zu sagen, verstanden? Und du auch nicht! Also hau endlich ab!"

"Wieso," fragte Alex und grinste gehässig. Mit der rechten Hand wies er auf das Magazin. "Damit du weiter in dem Playboy lesen kannst, den Dad dir abnehmen wird, wenn er das weiß, weil du noch keine 16 bist?"

David schnaubte wütend und setzte sich auf die Bettkante ohne seinen Bruder aus den Augen zu lassen. Der Bettrahmen quietschte leicht.

"Halt deine Klappe und geh!"

Alex grunzte, drehte sich langsam um und schlenderte zur offenen Tür hinüber. Er trat nach draußen und wandte sich dann wieder um. Er senkte den Kopf und betrachtete eingehend die Türschwelle, die David nicht übertreten durfte, so lange Stephen nicht sein _Okay_ gab.

Alex hob wieder seinen Blick und legte den Kopf schief. "Du darfst ja noch nicht mal über diese Schwelle, ohne ihn vorher zu fragen!"

Sein Bruder starrte ihn weiter hin an und Alex fuhr fort. "Wieso bist du zu Mum so ein Arsch? ... Und was glaubst du, sagt Dad, wenn er erfährt, dass du unten in der Küche warst für _nichts_? Anstatt hier in deinem Zimmer zu sein, weil du ja Stubenarrest hast?"

Die Musik dröhnte immer noch aus den starken Boxen der Anlage. David erhob sich vom Bett und zeigte mit dem Finger wütend auf seinen älteren Bruder.

"Und was glaubst du, macht er mit dir, wenn er das von dem _Wichser_ erfährt?"

Alex verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Das erfährt er nicht, weil Mac die Schnauze hält!"

"Ach ja," gab David nickend zurück. "Und was ist mit mir, hm? Wenn du mich weiter nervst, kann ich für nichts garantieren, _Bruder_!"

Alex bekam große Augen. David war so dreist und erpresste ihn! "WAS IST DEIN PROBLEM, DAVE?"

David streckte eine Hand aus und zeigte aus dem Zimmer hinaus auf den Flur.

"_SIE_ IST MEIN PROBLEM! GANZ ALLEIN SIE! WARUM IST SIE DENN HIER AUFGETAUCHT, HM? HAST DU DICH DAS SCHON MAL GEFRAGT?"

Alex funkelte ihn böse an.

"Nein," sagte er wieder in einem normalen Tonfall und hielt sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen fest. Seine Gesichtszüge waren weich. "Sie hat gesagt, sie will uns sehen."

"DIE KANN MIR GESTOHLEN BLEIBEN," fauchte David laut und machte jetzt einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu. "SOLL DIE TUSS DOCH ZURÜCK ZU IHREM MACKER GEHEN! DIE BRAUCHT ÜBERHAUPT NICHT MEHR WIEDER ZU KOMMEN!"

Jetzt war Alex noch wütender als vorher. Wie konnte David es wagen, seine Mutter so zu beleidigen? Er wusste nur zu gut, dass er für die nächste Aktion, die er jetzt tun würde, sehr großen Ärger bekommen würde, doch es war ihm egal! Seine Hand fiel vom Türrahmen. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, doch hielt sich noch zurück. Wenn David den ersten Schlag austeilen würde, dann wäre es sein Bruder, der den Zorn ihres Vaters auf sich ziehen würde. Und das wäre ein sehr beträchtlicher Teil!

"Hör auf so über sie zu reden," fauchte Alex ihn an und hielt einen Finger vor das Gesicht seines Bruders. "Nimm das sofort zurück!"

Dieser konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr beherrschen, sprang nach vorn und rammte Alex seine Faust in den Magen. Die nächste Faust flog ins Gesicht und Alex taumelte zurück in den Flur. David hetzte hinter her, doch Alex fing sich schnell wieder. Mit beiden Händen packte er den roten Pullover, riss ihn einmal herum und knallte David mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Das Bild was im Flur hing, fiel polternd zu Boden. Das Glas zersprang in viele Einzelteile.

David wehrte sich und versuchte die Hände abzuschütteln, die ihn erbarmungslos festhielten. Sie starrten sich gegenseitig an und jetzt riss David seinen Bruder herum und schlug ihm noch eine Faust ins Gesicht. Alex schrie auf und liess ihn los.

Die hastigen Schritte in der Lobby und dann auf den Treppenstufen hörten die beiden Jungen nicht. Zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt sich gegenseitig Schimpfwörter an den Kopf zu werfen und sich zu prügeln. Die wilde Schlägerei erreichte ihren Höhepunkt, als sich David mit voller Wucht gegen seinen Bruder warf und ihn mit vollem Körpereinsatz zu Boden riss. Gemeinsam knallten sie auf den Teppich.

"HE," rief Susan, die jetzt die oberste Stufe erreicht hatte und erschrocken zu ihren Söhnen blickte.

Sie sah, dass Alex aus der Nase blutete. Die Jungs warfen sich hin und her und versuchten sich wieder gegenseitig mit geballten Fäusten zu treffen.

Stephens Ex-Frau rannte zu ihnen hinüber, als keinerlei Reaktion auf ihren Ruf kam und überlegte was sie am Besten tun sollte. Sie hatte die Zwei von unten schreien hören. Laut und aggressiv! Sue kam noch einen Schritt näher und streckte die Hand nach Davids rotem Pullover aus, der fast auf seinem Bruder lag und ihn unten hielt. Als sie beinahe den weichen Stoff mit den Fingern erreicht hatte, riss David plötzlich den Arm nach hinten. Sein Ellbogen krachte in Sue Gesicht und ihre Wange. Erschrocken und schmerzerfüllt riss sie die Augen auf und schrie. Sie taumelte nach hinten und verlor dann das Gleichgewicht.

Jetzt hatten Alex und David sie bemerkt und David ließ von seinem Bruder sofort ab. Überrascht sah er hinter sich, während er immer noch auf seinem Bruder hockte und schluckte dann. Das hatte er nicht gewollt! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Doch ehe er etwas tun oder sagen konnte, warf sich Alex nach vorn und zog David grob von sich herunter.

Während Alex sich aufrappelte und zu seiner Mutter hinüber hechtete, blieb der jüngere Connors wie in einer Schockstarre auf dem Teppich sitzen und atmete hektisch.

Als Alex bei ihr war, ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken und nahm vorsichtig Susans Hand. "Mum!"

Sue hielt sich die andere Hand vor den Mund. Sie schmeckte Blut. Das Zittern in ihrem Körper wurde stärker und eindringlicher. Leise wimmerte sie, doch hob dann den Kopf an. Sie sah Alex, der mit Panik in den Augen vor ihr hockte. Sie seufzte leise und wischte sich dann mit zwei Fingern die aufkommenden Tränen weg. Ganz vorsichtig versuchte sie auf zu stehen.

Alex war bei ihr und erhob sich ebenfalls. Ihm gefiel es gar nicht, dass sie noch immer nichts gesagt hatte.

Er schluckte und hustete. "Mum? Ist ... ist alles okay? Hat er dich getroffen? S-sag doch bitte was!"

Schnell nickte sie und nahm dann endlich ihre schlanke Hand von ihren Lippen. Blut. David hatte sie mit seinem spitzen Ellbogen scheinbar voll erwischt. Schnell wandte sie den Blick wieder von ihrer Hand ab und betrachtete Alex mit wütenden Augen.

"I-ich gehe jetzt und rufe euren Vater an!"

Sue drehte sich um, hielt wieder die Hand auf ihre aufgeplatzte Lippe und hörte dann Geräusche hinter sich. David war aufgestanden und kam zu ihr hinüber. Die Stimme ihres 15-jährigen Sohnes klang leise, weinerlich und ... bittend.

"M-mum es tut mir leid!"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm, als sie die Treppe erreicht hatte und lachte bitter. "Ach? Plötzlich bin ich _Mum_, wenn es dir an den Kragen geht, ja? Oh nein, David! Mit mir nicht! Mit mir nicht! Ich lasse das euren Vater erledigen."

Susan war so schnell die Stufen hinunter, dass David ihr nur hinter her sehen konnte und ihm der Mund offen stand. Doch dann nahm er die Beine in die Hand und auch Alex rannte seiner Mutter hinter her um sie vielleicht noch von diesem verherenden Anruf abzubringen. Doch andererseits würde eine Vertuschungsaktion hier auch nicht mehr helfen. Ihr Dad würde sofort merken oder besser gesagt, sehen, was sich hier abgespielt hatte und dann würde die Strafe sicher noch heftiger ausfallen, weil die Kinder es ihm verschweigen wollten!

Sie liefen durch die Lobby und ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sue bereits das schwarze, schnurlose Telefon von der Ladestation genommen hatte und wählte. Die Telefonnummer vom Krankenhaus war die erste Nummer des Kurzwahlspeichers, daran hatte sich auch nach all den Jahren nichts geändert!

Während das Telefon wählte, griff Sue nach der Kleenexbox auf dem kleinen Tisch und rupfte nicht gerade sanft ein Tempo heraus. Alex und sein Bruder warfen ihr besorgte Blicke zu, doch sie konnten nichts sagen. Jetzt nicht mehr! Die Show war gelaufen und die beiden Jungs würden sich in nur wenigen Minuten ihrem wütenden Vater gegenüber sehen.

Mit einem tadelnden Blick fixierte Susan ihre Söhne vor sich und drückte das weiße Taschentuch auf die blutende Lippe. Dann endlich wurde am Ende der Leitung der Hörer abgenommen. Sue seufzte laut und erleichtert.

"Ja, hier ist Susan Connors. Ist mein Ex-Mann zu sprechen? ... Danke!"

Sie nickte und wartete, dass die Schwester an der Anmeldung sie durchstellte. Zum Glück hatte Stephen gerade keinen Patienten, was eigentlich für diese späte Uhrzeit sehr ungewöhnlich war. Sue war das natürlich recht und sie nahm vorsichtig das Taschentuch von ihrer Lippe. Schnell warf sie einen kritischen Blick auf den roten Fleck und seufzte leise. So hatte sie sich ihren kleinen Tripp nach Queens nicht vorgestellt. Plötzlich meldete sich Stephen.

Sue fixierte ihre Söhne, die nervös vor ihr standen und ihre Mutter bittend an sahen. Doch Susan würde diesmal nicht nachgeben. Früher war sie es immer gewesen, die für Alex und David Partei ergriffen und sie so manchmal vor Stephens rechter Hand bewahren konnte, aber jetzt sah sie das Ganze schon etwas anders! Sie räusperte sich und sprach dann mit ihrem Ex-Mann.

"Stephen? ... Ich habe ein kleines Problem hier!" Seufzen. "Ja, unsere Söhne haben sich geschlagen! ... Genau! J-nein ... Okay wir sind gleich bei dir. ... Ja, bis gleich."

Sie drückte die Auflegen-Taste und stellte das Telefon wieder in die Vorrichtung der Ladestation zurück. Es piepte leise, als die Kontakte sich berührten. Sie sah zu Alex und David hinüber, schniefte und hielt sich wieder das Tempo auf die Lippe. Ihre Söhne sahen betroffen zu Boden, doch Sue kannte dieses Mal keinerlei Mitgefühl! Wütend ging sie vorwärts und quetschte sich zwischen den beiden Jungen hindurch, um in die Lobby zu gelangen.

"Zieht euch an, wir fahren Dad besuchen!"

Alex nickte und ging sofort an seiner Mutter vorbei und in die Lobby. Dort nahm er seine Turnschuhe vom Boden und schlüpfte hinein. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Außerdem tat ihm die Nase weh, da wo David ihn so brutal mit der Faust getroffen hatte. Langsam gesellte sich auch David zu ihm, während Susan in die Küche verschwand und ihre Geldbörse holte. Sie zog die Jacke an und steckte das Geld in die Innentasche. Sue ging zum Kühlschrank und öffnete ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck. Sie nahm zwei Kühlpacks aus dem Tiefkühler, wickelte je eines in ein Küchenhandtuch und betrat dann wieder die Lobby, wo ihre Söhne fertig angezogen an der Tür auf sie warteten.

Das eine Ice-Pack reichte sie Alex für seine Nase, das andere hielt sie an ihre aufgeplatzte Lippe. Sie zuckte, als die Kälte ihre rissige Haut berührte. Es tat weh! Sie spürte Blicke auf sich. Besorgt und beschämt. Schnell musterte sie ihren Jüngsten uns sah, dass David bei der wilden Rauferei am Wenigsten abbekommen hatte. Mit der freien Hand griff sie in die große Schublade des Sekretärs und fingerte die Ersatzhaustürschlüssel heraus, die auch schon seit Jahren an ihrem angestammten Platz neben dem Geld lagen. Sie stopfte sie in die Jackentasche, ging eilig zur Tür und trat aus dem Haus. Ihre Söhne folgten ihr wortlos.

Langsam spazierten sie den Bürgersteig entlang. Den _Alfa Romeo Spider Mille Miglia_, der im Schein der Strassenlaterne auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Haus geparkt war, beachtete Susan gar nicht. Da sie zu dritt waren, konnte sie den roten, zweisitzigen Flitzer leider getrost vergessen. Langsam schlenderte das Trio zu der nahen Bushaltestelle ...

In der Notaufnahme des _Forst-Hills Hospital_ stand Stephen in weißem Kittel vor einer Liege in Behandlungsraum drei und legte einer jungen Frau gerade einen Stützverband um den Fuß und Knöchel. Die Brünette beobachtete den Arzt vorsichtig, der vor etwa einer halben Stunde einen Anruf bekommen hatte. Er hatte dabei nicht sehr glücklich ausgesehen. Stephen saß auf einem schwarzen, runden Hocker, hatte ein Bein nach hinten angewinkelt und mit dem anderen wippte er leicht hin und her. Er war gestresst! Mehr noch, er war wütend über diesen Anruf und vor allem den Grund, weswegen ihn Susan hatte stören müssen. Doch Stephen versuchte sich nichts von den Patienten anmerken zu lassen.

Gekonnt wickelte er den braunen Verband um den Knöchel, während eine Schwester dicht neben ihm stand und eine graue Schale hielt. Nach ein paar Sekunden, griff Stephen mit spitzen Fingern in die Schale und nahm einen der kleinen Metallklipps heraus, den er dann am Ende des Verbandes anbrachte. Ein zweiter Klipp folgte. Kurz betastete er noch mal gefühlvoll den geschwollenen Fuß, den sie bereits mit Eis gekühlt und kurz danach eine Salbe aufgetragen hatten und lächelte die Frau an.

Den genauen Grund, weshalb sie um diese späte Uhrzeit noch in ihrer Garage herumgeturnt und auf eine Klappleiter gestiegen war, hatte Stephen nach einer halben Stunde Behandlungszeit immer noch nicht ganz begriffen!

Leicht klopfte er gegen den Fuß. "So, wir wären fertig, Mrs Carver!"

Sie lächelte und Stephen ließ den bandagierten Fuß sanft herunter. "Vielen Dank, Dr. Connors," sagte sie zu frieden und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der weißen Liege ab. "Ich werde versuchen beim nächsten Mal etwas vorsichtiger zu sein!"

Stephen grinste nickend und die Schwester brachte die Schale an einen kleinen Tisch. Der Arzt erhob sich, rollte den Hocker mit dem Knie ein Stück weg und zog sich die dünnen Latexhandschuhe von den Händen. Er warf sie in einen kleinen Mülleimer unter der Liege und setzte sich dann an den Schreibtisch, wo er ein paar Dinge in die Krankenakte schrieb.

Mrs Carver blieb noch auf der Liege sitzen. Sie würde sich wohl ein Taxi rufen, was sie nach Hause bringen sollte, denn ihr Mann war noch immer auf der Arbeit und konnte nicht so schnell her kommen. Er wusste Bescheid und würde sie zu Hause treffen. Aber ihr war es egal! Verständnis für ihre nächtliche Suchaktion in der Garage hatte er eh nicht!

Stephen klappte die Akte dann zu und füllte noch schnell ein Rezept aus. Er reichte das kleine Blatt der Frau und nahm seine Patientin am Arm, um ihr auf zu helfen. Sie schlüpfte in die schwarze Jacke und Stephen geleitete sie zur Tür, die er öffnete. Mit der linken Hand griff er nach der Krücke, die in der Ecke stand.

"Das Schmerzmittel nehmen sie zwei mal täglich," instruierte er sie freundlich und trat dann mit ihr auf den Flur hinaus.

Er reichte ihr die Krücke. Als Stephen hastige Schritte hörte, drehte er sich erstmal nicht um, sondern hielt weiter höflich Blickkontakt mit seiner Patientin.

Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Danke, Dr. Connors!"

Er lächelte. "Kein Problem, Mrs Carver. Dafür bin ich ja da. Grüßen sie ihren Mann von mir!"

"Werde ich, danke," gab sie zurück, stützte sich dann auf die blaue Krücke und humpelte den Gang hinunter Richtung Ausgang.

Stephen sah ihr noch nach und hörte, dass die Schritte lauter wurden. Jetzt wandte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung und erkannte in der Mitte des Ganges Sue und die Kinder, die auf ihn zu kamen. Stephen steckte seine Hände in die Außentaschen des weißen Kittels und ging ein paar Schritte auf Susan zu. Dann sah er die aufgeplatzte Lippe und das Kühlpack, was seine schöne Ex-Frau auf ihren Mund presste. Stephen öffnete überrascht den Mund und ging schneller.

"Was," fragte er erstaunt und baute sich vor Susan auf, die jetzt vor ihm stehen blieb. Stephen legte besorgt eine Hand auf ihre schmale Schulter und begutachtete eingehend ihr Gesicht. Seine Stimme war leise und besorgt. "Was ist passiert, Sue?"

Sie schniefte und nahm das Handtuch weg, damit er einen besseren Blick auf die Verletzung werfen konnte. "Ich wollte dazwischen gehen und dann-"

"Wer war das," unterbrach Stephen sie wütend und sah an ihr vorbei und auf seine beiden Söhne, die er jetzt mit einem kalten Blick musterte. Beide Jungen schluckten und Alex sah David an, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser wurde.

Sue Connors sah jetzt ebenfalls hinter sich und dann wieder Stephen an. "David!"

Ihr 15-Jähriger starrte überrascht zu ihr hinüber und öffnete den Mund. Seine Mutter hatte ihn eiskalt verraten! Wie konnte sie nur? Seine Augen, die er ängstlich aufgerissen hatte, wurden noch größer, als er den scharfen Blick seines Vaters sah.

David sah Sue an. "MUM?"

Susan schüttelte den Kopf und grinste Stephen an. Sie machte eine Geste mit der Hand. "_Jetzt_ bin ich wieder Mum!"

Stephen knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Ja, das seh ich! Bitte sei so gut und geh schon mal da rein, wir ... kommen gleich nach."

Er machte eine Bewegung mit dem Kopf in Richtung Behandlungsraum und trat dann an ihr vorbei und auf seine Söhne zu, die sich noch nicht gerührt hatten. Als David seinen wütenden Vater auf sich zu kommen sah, trat er instinktiv ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Alex blieb wo er war.

Stephen hob einen Finger und deutete auf eine Stelle vor seinen geputzten, schwarzen Schuhen.

"Komm sofort hier her, David!"

David starrte Stephen an und schüttelte panisch den Kopf. "E-es war ein Versehen, Dad! Wirklich! Ich ..."

"Ich sagte, du sollst her kommen," befahl der Arzt noch einmal, diesmal strenger.

Als David merkte, wie sauer Stephen mit ihm war, ging er langsam zu ihm hinüber. Als er vor Stephen stand, senkte er sofort reumütig den Blick und betrachtete die Schuhe seines Vaters. Und dann fielen die ersten Tränen. David schluckte und wimmerte leise. Stephen trat noch einen Schritt näher, legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

"Vergiss es, David. Das Geheule zieht jetzt nicht mehr. ... Kannst du dich an meine Worte erinnern? An das, was ich dir vor ein paar Stunden in deinem Zimmer angedroht habe? Na?"

Natürlich konnte David sich erinnern. Daran, dass er einen ganzen Monat lang nicht mehr richtig sitzen können würde, sollte er noch ein einziges Mal so barsch mit seiner Mutter umgehen! Stephen hatte das Ganze verbal gemeint und jetzt hatte David Sue einen Ellbogen in ihr hübsches Gesicht gerammt! Stephen würde ihn umbringen! Das Gewimmer von seinem Sohn wurde lauter und es fielen noch mehr Tränen. Stephen fuhr unbeeindruckt fort. Die Kälte in seiner Stimme brachte seinen Sohn zum Zittern.

"Wenn ich hier mit euch allen durch bin, werden wir zwei uns zu Hause ins Wohnzimmer setzen und uns unterhalten. Und wir haben _sehr_ viel zu besprechen, mein Junge! Und bis es so weit ist, verhälst du dich still und ich verlange vollste Kooperation! Bin ich verstanden worden?"

Stephen lehnte sich wieder zurück, doch ließ seine Hand wo sie war. David öffnete langsam den Mund. "Ja, Sir."

Sein Vater nickte. "Gut."

Der Arzt tätschelte ihm kurz den Nacken, dann drückte er ihn vor sich her und in den Behandlungsraum. Alex folgte ihnen unaufgefordert und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Er hatte nicht verstanden, was sein Dad David ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, doch es war ganz sicher nichts Gutes gewesen, wenn David plötzlich los weinte.

Susan saß auf einer der beiden Liegen und hatte sich ihrer Jacke entledigt, die sie neben sich abgelegt hatte. Das Ice-Pack hielt sie immer noch auf ihren Mund gedrückt, während sie Stephen beobachtete, der in eine Schublade griff und die Krankenakten heraussuchte. Nachdem er die seiner Söhne gefunden hatte, warf er sie auf den Tisch, wo der Laptop angeschlossen war und öffnete eine weitere Schublade. Er nahm ein durchsichtiges Paket Latexhandschuhe heraus, riss die Verpackung auf und streifte sie sich über. Dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Jungs. David weinte immer noch und Alex sah besorgt zu seiner Mutter.

"Ihr setzt euch auf die andere Liege und ich will keinen Ton hören, okay," befahl der Arzt der Notaufnahme streng und wartete bis sich seine Kinder auf der anderen Liege breit gemacht hatten. Alex wippte unruhig mit dem Bein hin und her, während David versuchte seine Tränen einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Stephen nahm eine Pappschachtel mit Taschentüchern und reichte sie seinem Sohn.

"Hier. Ich hab keine Lust nachher wischen zu müssen, nur weil du meinen Behandlungsraum vollheulst, David!"

Alex konnte sich ein Grinsen jetzt nicht mehr verkneifen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich in genau so großen Schwierigkeiten steckte, wie sein kleiner Bruder. David zog ein Taschentuch aus der Box und wischte sich die Augen aus. Stephen warf die Pappschachtel auf die Liege und setzte sich dann auf seinen schwarzen Hocker, den er zu seiner Ex-Frau hinüber rollte. Sue versuchte zu lächeln, um ihn etwas aufzumuntern.

Stephen lächelte jetzt auch. "Also Mrs Connors, was haben wir?"

Sie seufzte und nahm das Ice-Pack mit dem Handtuch herunter. Stephen stellte die helle Deckenlampe an, um besser sehen zu können und legte zwei Finger der linken Hand unter ihr Kinn. Vorsichtig und mit aller Ruhe drehte er ihr Gesicht hin und her und betrachtete skeptisch ihre aufgeplatzte Lippe.

"Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du irgendwas nähen musst," befahl Sue nervös, während Stephen sanft auf ihrer Unterlippe herumtastete. Sie zuckte nach hinten und er nahm seine Finger wieder weg.

"Entschuldige," sagte er liebevoll. "Nein, ich muss nicht nähen. Das heilt so wieder ..."

Schnell rollte er auf dem Hocker nach hinten und nahm einige Dinge aus einer der weißen Schubladen. "Wo ist Mac eigentlich?"

Susan seufzte. "Der musste zu einem Notruf! Er hat seine Schicht schon früher angefangen ..."

"Toll," gab der Arzt genervt zurück und rollte wieder zu seiner Ex-Frau zurück.

Vorsichtig säuberte er den Riss mit Desinfektionsspray und behandelte ihn so weit, dass sich nichts infizieren oder weiter aufreißen konnte. Susan hatte kurz gezuckt, als das Spray gebrannt hatte, doch hatte sonst still gehalten. Jetzt hockte sie auf der weißen Liege und fasste sich an den Kopf.

Stephen beobachtete sie unsicher und hob eine Augenbraue. "Wie sieht es denn mit deiner Tetanusimpfung aus, Schatz?"

Da Susan lange nicht mehr hier wohnte, hatte das Krankenhaus auch ihre Akte nicht mehr griffbereit.

Sue sah ihn an. "Die hält noch, keine Bange. Du musst mich nicht stechen, Stephen!"

"Gut," gab der Arzt nickend zurück, wechselte die Handschuhe und warf einen Blick auf die andere Liege. "Der Nächste!"

Nachdem er auch Alex und David verarztet hatte; Alex Nase war Gott sei Dank nicht gebrochen, sondern nur übel geprellt und David hatte nur ein paar Kratzer; stand Stephen am Waschbecken und wusch sich die Hände. Er hatte Alex ein neues Ice-Pack gegeben, was sich der schwarzhaarige Junge jetzt auf die Nase hielt, während er immer noch stumm auf der Liege hockte und durch den Mund atmete. Sein Bruder sass neben ihm und schwieg ebenfalls.

Jetzt setzte sich Stephen an den Tisch und nahm das Telefon in die Hand. Er wählte und wartete geduldig.

Sue stand an einem der beiden Fenster und blickte hinaus in die Nacht. Bunte Lichter von Autos und Strassenlaternen waren zu sehen. Hoch oben am schwarzen Himmel sah sie tausende von Sternen, die alle zu ihr herunter leuchteten. Die Nächte hier in Queens, ihrer Heimat, waren doch ganz anders, als die in Vermont. Es war alles ein klein wenig hektischer und lauter, als in der Abgeschiedenheit in der sie jetzt lebte. Allein.

Susan seufzte leise und hielt sich mit der linken Hand an dem weißen Fensterrahmen fest. Plötzlich sah sie in dem sauberen Glas des Fensters, Stephen, der sich hinter sie stellte. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und sah ebenfalls hinaus und über den Parkplatz hinweg in die paar grünen Bäume, die mal gepflanzt worden waren.

Stephen öffnete den Mund. "Ich kann leider nicht mit nach Hause kommen, Schätzchen. Hier ist zu viel los im Moment und ich würde ungern die Kollegen mit so vielen Notfallpatienten allein lassen ..."

Sie lächelte sein Spiegelbild an und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und seine Hand. Sie war warm. Sue nickte.

"Ist doch schon gut. Ich weiss, dass du lieber hier bleiben und helfen willst! Das ist schon in Ordnung, Stephen."

Tief atmete er aus und zog dann seine starken Hände weg. "Danke."

Stephen trat von ihr weg und Sue wandte sich von dem Fenster und ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild ab. Ihr Ex-Mann ging zu ihren zwei Söhnen, stellte sich genau vor sie und hob warnend einen Finger. Dann drehte er sich zu Susan um, die nach ihrer Jacke griff und sie anzog. "Sue, wartest du kurz draußen bitte?"

"Natürlich," gab sie nickend zurück und spazierte zur Tür. Ihren Söhnen schenkte sie jetzt keinerlei Beachtung mehr. Sie wusste nicht, was Stephen jetzt vor hatte, doch es war mit Sicherheit nichts Schönes, wenn er sie schon vor die Tür schickte. Schnell griff sie nach der Klinke, öffnete und betrat den Flur, auf dem sich wieder einige Menschen auf harten blauen Plastikstühlen tummelten.

Sie zog die Tür hinter sich zu und ging einmal quer über den PVC-Boden. Die vier Behandlungsräume, die hier unten untergebracht waren, waren so aufgebaut, dass reichlich Platz zwischen ihnen lag. Ebenso zwischen den einzelnen Stuhlreihen und den Türen. Außerdem waren die dicken Türen, einigermaßen schalldicht, so dass keine Patientengeheimnisse nach außen dringen konnten und so für Verschwiegenheit garantiert werden konnte.

Etwas erschöpft von den heutigen Ereignissen ließ Sue sich auf einem der Stühle neben einer alten Frau, die in eine Zeitung vertieft war, nieder und schlug ein Bein über das andere. Den Blick hatte sie auf die geschlossene Tür gerichtet.

Stephen hatte noch gewartet bis Sue verschwunden war. Jetzt starrte er wütend seine Söhne an.

"Ich weiss einfach nicht was ich sagen soll," begann er leise und legte seine Hände hinter seinen Kopf. Langsam atmete er ein und aus um nicht auszuflippen. "Meine Kopfschmerzen sind immer noch nicht wirklich besser. Ich habe hier sehr viel zu tun und ein Anruf von meiner lieben Ex-Frau, die mir sagt, dass sich unsere Söhne geschlagen haben, macht meine Stimmung nicht gerade besser, Jungs! Also gehe ich euch jetzt einen gut gemeinten Rat. Reizt mich nicht weiter und ganz besonders du nicht, David! Denn der Stock ist dir schon mal sicher, weil du deine Mutter geschlagen hast un-"

David schluckte und bekam große Augen. Sofort unterbrach er seinen Vater bettelnd. "Aber Dad, das ... es war ein Unfall, wirklich!"

"Unterbrich mich noch ein einziges Mal, David," zischte Stephen jetzt laut und hielt seinem Sohn den Zeigefinger vor das Gesicht. "Wir werden das alles zu Hause besprechen und dann werde ich jedes kleine Detail erfahren, wie diese Prügelei zwischen euch abgelaufen ist, aber ... der Stock ist ganz sicher _nicht_ verhandelbar! Für _dich_ nicht!"

Stille. Alex senkte den Blick und schielte zu seinem Bruder hinüber.

_Oh Mann, das wird echt übel für ihn ... Dad ist voll auf 180! Hoffen wir mal, dass er nach der Schicht etwas ruhiger ist_ ...

David fing wieder an zu weinen, doch Stephen kümmerte das nicht.

Er stellte sich gerade hin. "Augen zu mir, Jungs!"

Beide nahmen Blickkontakt auf - dem einen fiel es schwerer als dem anderen Connors Sohn. Stephen seufzte leise.

"Ich warne euch. Ihr werdet euch nicht noch mal an den Hals springen. Ihr werdet euch nicht anschreien und noch nicht mal schief ansehen! Habt ihr verstanden?" Scharf zog er die Luft zwischen den Zähnen in seinen Mund, sah kurz zur Tür hinüber und riss einen Arm nach rechts. Mit dem ausgestreckten Finger deutete er auf die Tür. "Wenn ich hier auch nur noch einen einzigen Anruf von Mum bekomme, völlig egal, ob ihr sie schräg angesehen oder ihr in irgendeiner Form nicht Folge geleistet habt, bin ich auf dem Weg. Und wenn ich zu Hause bin, bekommt jeder von euch eine Abreibung, die ihr nicht so schnell vergessen werdet. ... Und es ist mir scheissegal ob eure Mutter im Haus ist oder nicht!"

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann starrte er wieder abwechselnd seine Kinder an. "Und glaubt mir! Ich finde sehr schnell eine Vertretung für mich, wenn ich das will! Da gebe ich euch mein Wort drauf! Habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt, David?"

Der Angesprochene schluckte. "Ja, Sir."

"Alex?"

Nicken. "Ja, Sir."

Stephen klopfte den beiden eingeschüchterten Jungs auf die Oberschenkel und trat zurück. "Gut und jetzt raus! Ich hab noch ein bißchen was zu tun heute!"

Seine Söhne sprangen von der Liege und stürmten zur Tür. Alex öffnete und trat gefolgt von seinem Bruder hinaus.

Stephen ging hinter her und kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Autoschlüssel. Er wusste natürlich, dass Sue nur einen Dreitürer fuhr und so war klar, dass die kleine Gruppe entweder zu Fuß oder mit dem Bus hier her gekommen sein musste. Stephen tippte auf den Bus! Der Arzt trat auf Susan zu und reichte ihr seinen Schlüsselbund.

Er versuchte zu lächeln. "Lass uns die Schlüssel tauschen, Sue. Nimm meinen Wagen und ich komme Morgen mit dem Bus zurück."

Sie nahm die Schlüssel entgegen und gab Stephen die Haustürschlüssel, die sie eingesteckt hatte. "Ich hol dich ab. ... Bis Morgen dann, Stevie!"

Er seufzte. "Ja, bis Morgen. Sue?"

"Ja?"

"Ich habe den beiden gesagt, dass du mich sofort anrufst, sollte irgendetwas nicht nach deinen Wünschen laufen, okay?" Kurz bedachte er seine Kinder mit einem strengen Blick, während er sich dann wieder an Sue wandte. "Ich suche mir dann eine Vertretung und komme sofort nach Hause!"

"Ja," gab sie zurück und erhob sich von dem Plastikstuhl. Kurz lächelte sie der alten Dame zu, die alles mitbekommen hatte. "_Kinder!_"

Die Alte grinste, zeigte ihr lückenhaftes Gebiss und sah von ihrer Modezeitschrift auf. "Wem sagen sie das, Herzchen!"

Sue musste grinsen, dass ihre Lippe weh tat. Sie sah ihren Ex-Mann an, der auch lächelte. Dann legte sie ihren Söhnen je eine Hand auf die Schulter und dirigierte sie über den Flur und Richtung Ausgang. Stephen sah ihnen nach, als sein Pieper klingelte.

Schnell sah er nach unten und nahm das schwarze Gerät aus der Außentasche des Kittels. Er drückte eine Taste und warf einen kritischen Blick auf die Anzeige. Ein Notfall! Der Chefarzt verlor keine Zeit, wandte sich in die andere Richtung, während er den Pager wieder in die Tasche zurück fallen ließ und rannte über den Flur zu seinem nächsten Patienten, der mit dem Rettungswagen eingetroffen war.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Diese kleinen Idioten :):) Na wenigstens waren wir mal wieder bei Stephen auf der Arbeit! Der ist jetzt echt sauer und ganz besonders auf David, der Sue eine gelangt hat. Natürlich war es nur ein Versehen, aber trotzdem ... er hat sich schon den ganzen Tag über unmöglich benommen und wird im nächsten Kapitel dafür bezahlen, genau so wie sein älterer Bruder. Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	23. In der Klemme

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

**Warning:** Zwei Spanking Szenen in diesem Kapitel! Wer das nicht mag, bitte nicht weiter lesen :)

Zum Kapitel:  
Stephen kommt nach Hause und schläft etwas! Mac kommt von der Arbeit und verlässt dann mit Sue wieder das Haus, damit ihr Ex-Mann sich um die Jungs _kümmern_ kann ... Doch vorher gibt es noch einen kleinen Zwischenfall ...

* * *

Zeitsprung: Nächster Tag ...

Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen und tauchte die Jefferson Street in behagliches und warmes Licht. Nur wenige Autos standen vor den vielen Garagen und auf dem langen Bürgersteig. Der ein oder andere Falschparker hatte sich ebenfalls eingeschlichen! Eine Katze sprintete über die Wiese des Vorgartens und sprang dann über einen Zaun, um die kleine Maus noch zu erwischen, hinter der sie schon seit einigen Minuten her jagte. So früh am Morgen war es friedlich und ruhig.

Dr. Connors stand vor seiner Haustür und steckte den Ersatzschlüssel ins Schloss. Er drückte die Tür auf und trat mit Sue im Schlepptau in sein Haus. Wie versprochen hatte sie ihn vor einigen Minuten in der Notfallambulanz mit seinem Wagen abgeholt und Stephen war froh darüber gewesen, nicht selbst fahren zu müssen.

Sue ließ die Tür hinter sich leise zu fallen und legte die Wagenschlüssel von Stephens BMW auf den Sekretär in der Lobby. Stephen öffnete die Schublade, warf die anderen Schlüssel hinein und zog sich gähnend die Jacke aus. Während Sue in die Küche ging, hängte der Arzt die Jacke auf, setzte sich auf die unterste Treppenstufe und streifte sich die schwarzen Schuhe von den Füßen. Er war müde. Müde und genervt von diesem außerplanmäßigen Besuch seiner rebellierenden Kinder im Krankenhaus.

Der Mann hörte Geklimper aus der Küche und dann Wasser laufen. Sue machte ihm wahrscheinlich einen Kaffee. Wollte Stephen das? Er war entsetzlich müde und spürte jeden einzelnen Knochen in seinem Körper. Langsam stand er auf, stellte die Schuhe vor die Gaderobe und spazierte in die Küche, wo Sue das Wasser in die weiße Kaffeemaschine füllte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte.

"Wie war deine Schicht noch?"

"Anstrengend," erwiderte er leise, gähnte wieder und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken.

Plötzlich hielt Susan mit dem Kaffee kochen inne, als sie sah, wie geschafft ihr Ex-Mann war. "Möchtest du überhaupt einen Kaffee mit mir trinken? Du bist zu müde, oder?"

Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl und sah sie an. "Einen trink ich mit dir, aber dann muss ich wirklich schlafen. Wann ist Mac gefahren?"

Schnell sah sie auf die Küchenuhr an der Wand und rechnete im Kopf zurück. Es war jetzt genau 08.27 Uhr ... "So gegen halb zehn."

"Gut," sagte Stephen und hörte der knatternden Kaffeemaschine zu, die sich jetzt lautstark bemerkbar machte. Er wandte sich wieder Susan zu und trommelte leicht mit den Fingern auf dem weißen Holz des Tisches herum. "Wie war's hier noch?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Ganz gut. Wir sind alle ins Bett gegangen und ich hab weder Alex noch David gehört ... Deine Drohung hat scheinbar ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt."

Sue lächelte und Stephen versuchte zu grinsen. Dann seufzte er, als er an die unausweichliche Diskussion denken musste, die er in ein paar Stunden, wenn er ausgeschlafen hatte, mit seinen Söhnen haben würde.

"Ja ... Das will ich ihnen auch geraten haben!"

Alex und David hatten ihre Mutter noch kurz heute früh gesehen, bevor sie dann zur Schule aufgebrochen waren. Sue war immer noch ziemlich wütend über diese Prügelei und hatte so wenig wie möglich mit ihnen gesprochen. Besonders Alexander hatte das nicht sehr gut hin genommen und er hatte versucht mit ihr zu reden - vergeblich! Seine Mutter war sauer und er wusste, dass sein Dad noch viel wütender war! Später würde er sich vermutlich um Kopf und Kragen reden müssen, um nicht mit dem Stock bestraft zu werden. Doch Alex glaubte, ganz gute Chancen zu haben. Immerhin hatte David den Zorn ihres Vaters auf sich gezogen und er hatte _ihn_ geschlagen. Alex hatte sich nur verteidigt! Oder?

"Susan," sagte er leise und beugte sich jetzt ein Stück über den Tisch. Er faltete die Hände zusammen, während Sue, die vor ihm Platz genommen hatte, ihn betrachtete. "Ich möchte, dass du nachher, wenn die zwei von der Schule kommen, mit Mac für ein paar Stunden zu ihm fährst, in Ordnung? Ich ... muss das mit den Jungs leider heute regeln und ich denke, keiner von uns will, dass du was davon mitbekommst."

"Ist schon in Ordnung," gab die junge Frau zurück und spielte mit ihrer Haarsträhne, die sie hinter ihr Ohr verbannte. "Sag mir einfach wann und ich bin weg!"

"Danke," flüsterte der Arzt leise und sah dann auf die Kaffeemaschine auf der Anrichte neben der Gartentür, die sich etwas zu quälen schien. "Ich glaub, der ist gleich fertig."

Ein paar Minuten später war der Kaffee durch und sie tranken. Kurz erzählte Stephen ihr noch wie es auf der Arbeit gewesen war und dass er einen Mann hatte wiederbeleben müssen, der einen Autounfall gehabt hatte und stand dann auf. Er brachte die leere Tasse in die Spülmaschine, stellte sich hinter seine Ex-Frau und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Ich geh schlafen."

Schnell drückte er ihr einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ dann auf Socken die Küche.

Stephen durchquerte schnell die Lobby, nahm seine Arzttasche vom Boden und schleppte sich die Stufen hinauf in das erste Obergeschoß. Dort ging er den Flur hinunter und blieb abrupt stehen. Stirn runzelnt betrachtete er die Zimmerwand von Alex und sah das kleine Loch, in dem normalerweise ein Nagel steckte und an dem das teure Bild hing, was Mac ihm mal zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Der Nagel und das Bild waren verschwunden! Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich hatten sich seine Kids hier geschlagen und das Gemälde war bei der heftigen Aktion zu Bruch gegangen.

_Ich bring sie um _...

Stephen ging weiter, öffnete die Schlafzimmertür und stellte den Koffer vor dem Bett ab. Dann verschnaufte er erst mal. Mit seinen Gedanken war er wieder bei seinen Söhnen, die sich letzte Nacht einiges geleistet hatten - ganz besonders David! Stephen entschied sich dafür, sich erstmal nicht weiter aufzuregen, denn an Schlaf wäre dann nicht mehr zu denken.

Stattdessen verließ er das Zimmer wieder und betrat das große Badezimmer. Nachdem er auf die Toillette gegangen war, verschwand er wieder im Schlafzimmer, zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und schlüpfte in ein weißes T-Shirt. Mit einer Hand zog der Unfallchirurg die Bambusrollos an den drei Fenstern herunter und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Heiß duschen würde er später. Mit einer Hand griff er nach der Bettdecke und zog sie über sich. Schnell fielen ihm die müden Augen zu, als er sich auf die Seite drehte und eine Hand unter das Kopfkissen stopfte. Sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Nur wenige Minuten später war er tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Einige Stunden später, gegen 14 Uhr, betrat Mac Taylor das Haus der Connors. Auch er war müde von der anstrengenden Schicht, die er heute bereits ein paar Stunden früher hatte beginnen müssen. Da er sich denken konnte, dass sein Verlobter jetzt oben in seinem Bett lag und schlief, ließ er die Haustür leise zu fallen, zog sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und hängte seinen Mantel auf.

Schnell ging er durch die Lobby, nahm die Schlüssel vom Sekretär und trat kurz wieder nach draußen, um die Post aus dem Briefkasten zu holen. Während Mac wieder ins Haus ging, sah er sich die paar Briefe kurz an, legte sie dann mit dem Schlüssel auf das obere Brett des Sekretärs und stieß wieder die Haustür zu. Langsam atmete er ein und ging in die Küche. Dort öffnete er den silbernen Kühlschrank, zog eine Wasserflasche heraus, füllte ein Glas und trank einen Schluck, bevor er die halb volle Kanne Kaffee in der Maschine erblickte. Scheinbar hatte sich Stephen noch einen gegönnt, bevor er ins Bett gefallen war.

Taylor schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und trat aus der kleinen Küche. Er ging am Wohnzimmer vorbei, spähte kurz hinein, doch auch hier war Niemand zu sehen. Natürlich waren die Jungs in der High School, aber wo war Susan?

Schnell ging er die weiße Wendeltreppe hinauf und öffnete schließlich leise die Schlafzimmertür seines Verlobten. Stephen lag auf seiner Seite des großen Ehebettes. Er hatte die Decke bis zum Kopf gezogen und lag scheinbar auf dem Bauch. Alle Rollos waren herunter gelassen und das Zimmer war abgedunkelt, damit er gut schlafen konnte. Leise trat Mac ganz in das kühle Zimmer hinein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging hinüber zu seiner Seite des Bettes. Dort nahm er noch einen Schluck Wasser und stellte das Glas dann auf dem Nachttisch ab. Er legte seine Armbanduhr ab, schlüpfte aus dem dunkelen Jackett und legte es fein säuberlich über einen Stuhl, der am Fenster stand.

Als nächstes öffnete er seine Hose, zog sie sich im Stehen von den Beinen und die Socken folgten. Nachdem der Polizist in ein bequemes, graues T-Shirt geschlüpft war, legte er sich zu Stephen ins Bett und krabbelte ganz nah an ihn heran. Der Arzt sah todmüde aus. Vorsichtig streckte Mac seine rechte Hand aus und streichelte ihm sanft über das kurze Haar. Stephen schlug die Augen auf. Mit einem Auge sah er Taylor an und gähnte.

"He," begrüßte er seinen Verlobten und grinste dann leicht. "Wie war dein Tag?"

Mac streichelte ihn weiter. "Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken ..."

Stephen reckte seinen Kopf zu ihm hinüber und Mac küsste ihn auf die weichen Lippen. Stephen küsste ihn noch einmal, nahm seine Hand und legte sie in Macs Nacken, damit er ihn zu sich ziehen konnte. Taylor ging darauf ein, schloss die Augen und sie gaben sich einen zärtlichen Zungenkuss. Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, schlug Mac wieder die Augen auf.

"Mein Tag war anstrengend. Es gab eine Leiche und ich musste schon früher zum Dienst, aber sonst war er ganz ok. Und bei dir?"

"Frag nicht!"

Mac sah ihm in die Augen und strich ihm zärtlich mit dem Daumen über die Wange. "Komm schon. Erzähl's mir."

Seufzen. "Susan hat im Krankenhaus angerufen und mir mitgeteilt, dass unsere Söhne sich geprügelt haben."

"Was," fragte Mac erstaunt und stützte sich mit dem Unterarm auf der Matratze ab.

"Ja," gab Connors zurück und legte sich wieder auf den Rücken. "Die drei haben mir einen Besuch abgestattet, weil die Verletzungen zu schwerwiegend waren ... und weil Sue das nicht hinbekommen hat! Ich sag dir, ich war so sauer ..." Kurz überlegte er. "Ich bin immer noch sauer!"

Plötzlich hörten sie einen Schlüssel in der Haustür. Stephen seufzte und drehte sich in Richtung Wecker. Das waren seine Kinder. Er sah wieder Mac an und strich ihm über den Kopf.

"Da sind ja meine beiden Bälger! Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und mit Sue zu dir gehen, bitte? Das ist jetzt sicher nicht der romantische Nachmittag, den du erhofft hattest, Schatz, aber es geht leider nicht anders."

Mac lächelte. "Kein Problem, Steve. Ich kann mich auch bei mir hinlegen ..."

"Tut mir leid," flüsterte Stephen leise und nahm dann Macs Hand in seine. Er küsste seinen Handrücken und erhob sich dann vom Bett.

Kurz blieb er auf der Kante sitzen und gähnte wieder. Dann hörte er wie auch sein Verlobter auf stand, der sich gerade erst hingelegt hatte und sich wieder an zog. Connors nahm ein paar frische Anziehsachen aus dem großen Schrank und betrat den Flur. Seine Kinder waren nicht zu sehen.

Stephen betrat das Badezimmer und schloss ab. Nach dem Duschen, was ihm ziemlich gut tat, kam er angezogen und mit feuchten Haaren wieder hinaus, zog sich im Schlafzimmer ein paar Socken und Schuhe an und verschwand in einer blauen Jeans und einem schwarzen T-Shirt in das Erdgeschoss, wo Alex und David in der Küche herumwerkelten. Klar, sie hatten Hunger und Stephen hatte noch nichts vorbereiten können, weil er so lang geschlafen hatte. Doch er hatte den Schlaf gebraucht ...

Der Arzt ging durch die Lobby und blieb dann an der Küchentür stehen. Seine beiden Söhne standen an der gegenüberliegenden Anrichte mit dem Rücken zu ihm und machten sich Sandwiches. Stephen lehnte sich mit einem Arm an die weiße Schiebetür und betrachtete Davids Rücken. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er so respektlos gegenüber seiner Mutter gewesen war. Alex setzte die zweite Scheibe Weißbrot auf sein Sandwich und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Als er seinen Vater sah, der lässig an der Tür lehnte und sie scheinbar die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, öffnete der Teenager erschrocken den Mund.

"Ehm, ha-haben wir dich geweckt, Dad?"

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. "Nein, Alex. Das habt ihr nicht ..."

Jetzt drehte auch David sich mit dem Teller in der Hand um, nur um in das müde Gesicht seines Dads zu blicken. Der Junge stotterte sofort eine Entschuldigung zusammen.

"Dad, es tut mir leid, wirklich ich w-"

"Nicht," unterbrach Stephen seinen Sohn und hob eine Hand. "Gleich, aber nicht jetzt! Geht in eure Zimmer, eßt und fangt mit den Hausaufgaben an. Wenn ich so weit bin, rufe ich euch!"

Die zwei Brüder sahen sich kurz an, dann ging Alex schnell an seinem Vater vorbei und durch die Lobby um nach oben zu gelangen.

Auf dem Weg kam ihm Mac entgegen. Dieser lächelte kurz, strich Alex über das schwarze, gestylte Haar und sagte nichts. Als nächstes traf er auf seine Mutter, die ebenfalls angezogen über den Flur lief. Sie huschte an ihrem Sohn vorbei, auch ohne ein Wort zu verlieren und sprang die Treppe hinunter.

Als auch der dunkelblonde David aus Stephens Reichweite wollte, baute sich plötzlich Sue vor ihm auf und versperrte ihm den Weg nach draußen. Stephen hatte ihr ein wenig Platz in der Tür gemacht und verschränkte jetzt die Arme vor der Brust. Auch sein Blick verharrte auf David!

Der Junge stoppte neben dem weißen Tisch und vor Sue und balancierte seinen Teller aus. Susan funkelte ihn wütend an. Sie hatte den Mund ein Stück geöffnet, damit ihr die Lippe nicht zu sehr weh tat, doch das half nicht viel.

Als sie immer noch an der selben Stelle stand und David nicht vorbei ließ, schaltete sich Stephen ein.

"Sue? Lass ihn nach oben gehen und seine Aufgaben machen. Ich ... regel das gleich."

Susan rührte sich nicht. Ihr kalter Blick war immer noch auf ihren Sohn gerichtet, der nicht gerade nett zu ihr gewesen war. David konnte die Anspannung spüren und trat auf seine blonde Mutter zu, die jedoch noch immer nicht zur Seite ging. Dann platzte David der Kragen.

"WAS? WAS WILLST DU DENN? HAT DIR DER KINNHAKEN NICHT GEREICHT?"

"DAVID," brüllte Stephen jetzt laut und nahm seine Arme herunter. Schnell warf er Susan einen Blick zu. "Lässt du uns bitte allein?"

Seine Ex-Frau wandte sich abrupt um und stürmte verärgert in die Lobby, wo Mac auf sie gewartet hatte. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus. Die Tür fiel zu.

Stephen schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Seine Stimme war leise, aber streng. "Stell _sofort_ den Teller hin!"

David sah seinen Vater an, stellte dann aber wie gewünscht den Porzellanteller auf dem Tisch ab und wartete. Das nächste Kommando kam auch für ihn etwas unerwartet. Stephen legte den Kopf zur Seite und musterte ihn.

"Gut. ... Hosen runter."

Der Junge schluckte und spürte jetzt, dass ihm heiß wurde. Schnell formulierte er eine Entschuldigung ihm Kopf, die ihn vielleicht noch retten konnte, aber bekam dann kein einziges Wort heraus. Sein Herz pochte wie wild in seiner Brust, als er langsam mit den Fingern nach den Knöpfen der Jeans tastete und dem Gürtel. Er öffnete die Schnalle und die drei Metallknöpfe. Seine Finger zitterten und fühlten sich kalt an. Nachdem David die Jeans heruntergezogen hatte und sie bis zu den Kniekehlen gerutscht war, schob er die graue Boxershorts ebenfalls herunter und sah abwartend seinen wütenden Vater an.

Stephen war in drei großen Schritten bei ihm, packte ihn am Arm und drückte David unsanft herunter. Er schlang seinen linken Arm um Davids Bauch, drückte ihn an sich und hielt sein Handgelenk fest, was er dann auf den Rücken drehte. Er hielt ihn einfach nur in Position und so lange David sich nicht dagegen wehren würde, würde er auch keine all zu großen Schmerzen haben. Stephen positionierte sich kurz anders und nahm dann die rechte Hand nach hinten.

Ohne etwas zu sagen schlug er zu. Wieder und wieder. Es klatschte laut, als Haut auf Haut traf. David riss die Augen auf und zuckte nach vorn. Was hatte er sich jetzt wieder dabei gedacht?

Stephens Hand krachte auf sein nacktes und empfindliches Hinterteil und David presste die Lippen aufeinander um keinen Ton hervor zu bringen. Nach ein paar Minuten in denen die Hiebe nicht leichter wurden, schnaubte der Junge und schniefte. 10 ... 15. Und wieder schoss Stephens Hand herunter und traf Davids Po. Der Junge jabste nach Luft. Dann begann Stephen ihn zu maßregeln.

"Ich habe keine Lust mehr, dir das _wieder_ und _wieder_ zu sagen, David," schrie der Arzt fast und knallte bei dem Wort _wieder_ seine Hand erbarmunslos auf Davids schutzloses Hinterteil. Sein Sohn zuckte nach vorn. Tränen begannen sich in seinen Augen zu sammeln. Langsam zitterte er. Stephen gab ihm noch einen sehr harten Hieb und sprach weiter. "Du wirst deine Mutter _respektvoll_ behandeln und wenn du das nicht schaffst, dann haben wir zwei ein sehr ernstes Problem miteinander!"

Wieder nahm er die rechte Hand hoch über seinen Kopf und schlug zu. David zischte laut. Stephen tadelte ihn weiter. "Ich habe dich gestern davon kommen lassen, aber heute funktioniert das nicht mehr! ... Ich werde dir das Alles gleich noch mal etwas deutlicher mitteilen und hoffe, dass du es dann verstanden hast!"

Stephen gab ihm noch mal 15 und ließ dann Davids Hand los. Vorsichtig half er ihm auf und legte dann beide Hände auf seine Schultern. David schniefte und wimmerte leise. Zwar war das nicht die Tracht Prügel, die sein Vater sonst zu verteilen pflegte, aber es hatte gesessen!

David schluckte und Tränen fielen auf den Küchenboden. So schnell er konnte, griff er mit der Hand nach seiner Shorts und zog sie ein Stück nach oben, damit er nicht völlig nackt in der Küche stand. Stephen nahm eine Hand herunter, packte ihn am Kragen des Pullovers und gab ihm einen Ruck. Davids Augen sprangen auf und er sah in das wütende Gesicht seines Vater, der leise flüsterte.

"_Nie wieder_ wirst du so mit deiner Mutter reden. Wenn wir zwei nachher durch sind, wirst du dich bei ihr entschuldigen und bete zu Gott, wenn es keine gute Entschuldigung wird, David!"

Der Arzt sah ihn ein paar Sekunden lang an, seufzte und nahm dann liebevoll sein Gesicht in beide Hände. Er drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und dann noch einen zweiten auf das Haar und David drückte sich an ihn.

Sanft streichelte Stephen ihm den Rücken, bis David völlig ruhig war. Doch Stephen ließ ihn immer noch nicht los. Durch den Stoff des Pullovers spürte der Junge den heftigen Herzschlag seines Vaters und seine Atmung. Tief seufzte der Arzt, bevor er dann mit der rechten Hand durch Davids kurzes Haar wuschelte und ihn dann endlich frei gab.

Der Junge sah kurz auf den Fliesenboden, dann wieder in die warmen Augen seines Dads.

"Entschuldige."

"Entschuldige dich nicht bei mir, David, sondern bei Mum," erinnerte der Arzt ihn leise und strich ihm noch ein letztes Mal über den Kopf. "Ich weiss, dass das im Moment nicht alles so einfach und nicht so ist, wie du es dir vorstellst, aber versuch das Beste draus zu machen und vor allem, sei nett zu Mum und deinem Bruder. Das was du hier machst, hilft Niemandem etwas, aber ich denke, das weisst du auch."

Sein Sohn schluckte. "Ja, Sir."

"Geh jetzt nach oben und mach Hausaufgaben."

Nicken.

Stephen seufzte erleichtert und David zog sich vorsichtig an. Die blaue Jeans zog er zwar nach oben, doch ließ sie offen. Sein Hintern brannte. Der raube Stoff der Shorts rieb auf seiner wunden und roten Haut und David war mehr als klar, dass er in einigen Minuten noch viel mehr leiden würde, als jetzt. Er drehte sich zum Tisch und nahm seinen Teller wieder in die Hand.

Stephen ging zum Kühlschrank. Dann drehte er sich noch mal um. "Dave?"

"Ja?"

"Entschuldige dich bei deinem Bruder! Auch er hat deine miese Laune nicht verdient!"

David räusperte sich verlegen und sah Stephen an. "Ja, mach ich ... Bis ... gleich dann."

Schnell verließ Stephens Kind die Küche. Stephen sah ihm nach und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Er konnte ihn einfach nicht verstehen ... aber er wollte Antworten! Und die würde er gleich im Wohnzimmer bekommen. Der Arzt atmete laut aus und legte die Hände flach auf sein Gesicht, während er dem leisen Ticken der Wanduhr zu hörte. Nach einigen Sekunden nahm er sich einen Teller aus dem Schrank, begann sich ein Sandwich zu machen und überlegte, wie er das bevorstehende _Interview_ am Besten angehen sollte.

Ein paar Überlegungen und einem guten Sandwich später, hatte Stephen das ganze Untergeschoß gelüftet und die Rollos im Wohnzimmer herunter gelassen. Er war jetzt etwas wacher als vorhin und sass nun auf dem weichen Sofa vor dem Fernseher um sich noch ein wenig zu entspannen. Der weiße Teller stand auf dem kleinen Couchtisch, daneben lag eine benutzte Serviette.

Stephen hatte sich in die Kissen gedrängt, zappte mit der Fernbedienung durch die vielen verschiedenen Kanäle und schaltete dann das Gerät aus. Es wurde Zeit!

Stephen stand auf, ging die paar Stufen hinauf und in die Lobby. Er trat an die Treppe und sah nach oben. "JUNGS?"

Nur drei Sekunden später hörte man das Öffnen von zwei Türen, die dann wieder geschlossen wurden. Stephen ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf das kleinere Sofa niederließ und auf seine Söhne wartete.

David betrat als erster den großen Raum, sah kurz seinen Vater an uns setzte sich dann vorsichtig auf das große Sofa, was vor der Praxis stand. David zischte leise, als sein wunder Po Kontakt mit dem beigen, dicken Stoff machte. Schnell rückte er sich etwas zu recht, doch das half auch nicht sehr viel. Er seufzte leise, doch entschied sich gegen einen weiteren Protest. Er wollte sein Glück heute nicht überstrapazieren.

Alex kam hinein und schloss sofort die weiße Schiebetür hinter sich. Zwar war das ganze Haus leer, jedoch war es den beiden Connors Brüdern immer lieber, wenn die Tür geschlossen war.

Auch Alex setzte sich auf das große Sofa, neben seinen kleinen Bruder. Er faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß zusammen und beide sahen abwartend ihren Vater an. David zuckte leicht zusammen, als er sich ein wenig bewegte und Alex wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Sein Bruder war vorhin bei ihm im Zimmer gewesen und hatte sich für den ganzen Mist entschuldigt, den er abgezogen hatte und Alex hatte bereits bemerkt, dass David etwas komisch ging und sich nicht ganz so normal bewegte, wie sonst. Scheinbar hatte ihr Vater ihn sich vorgenommen - warum auch immer.

Stephen rückte ein Stück auf dem Sofa nach vorne und fixierte Alex. "Hat er sich bei dir entschuldigt?"

Nicken. "Ja!"

Stephen nickte zu frieden. "Gut. ... Dann kommen wir jetzt zu letzter Nacht, okay? Wo fange ich am Besten an?"

David senkte den Blick und betrachtete hoch konzentriert seine Hände. Sein Bruder sah Stephen in die Augen. Der Arzt warf David einen Blick zu.

"Kann ich bitte auch deine Aufmerksamkeit haben, David? Wär das möglich?"

Sofort riss der Junge den Kopf nach oben und räusperte sich leise. "E-ehm entschuldige."

Stephen sagte darauf nichts, sondern begann das Verhör. "Eigentlich dachte ich, dass ihr mittlerweile ganz genau wisst, wie sehr ich es hasse und ich meine _hasse_, wenn sich meine Söhne gegenseitig in die Wolle kriegen und sich blutig schlagen!" Frustriert schüttelte der Arzt den Kopf. "Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ihr aufeinander losgegangen seid? Mann, das ... "

Ein beharrliches Schweigen kam ihm entgegen. Stephen wandte sich an seinen Jüngsten.

"David? Wie lautet die Regel in diesem Haus, die hier von Bedeutung wäre?"

David schluckte, doch antwortete sofort. "Keine Gewalt oder Provokation untereinander."

Stephen nickte. "Gut. Und warum brecht ihr sie? Was ist passiert?"

Sein Ältester ergriff das Wort, seine Stimme war wütend, aber leise. "Er hat wieder schlecht über Mum geredet. Ich hab versucht ihn zu beruhigen und dann ist er ausgeflppt und auf mich los gegangen, _Sir_!"

Der Unfallchirurg öffnete überrascht und fassungslos den Mund. Seine Augen wurden groß und er beugte sich noch ein Stück nach vorne, so als ob er nicht richtig verstanden hätte. "Wie bitte?" Er sah David an, der etwas zusammen gesunken war, auf seine Knie starrte und nervös an seinen Fingern herumspielte. Stephen musterte ihn eindringlich. "David? Siehst du mich bitte an und sprichst mit mir?"

Sein Sohn hob langsam den Kopf an und Stephen fuhr leise fort. "Was _genau_ hast du zu Mum gesagt?"

Alex grinste dämlich und öffnete den Mund. "Er ha-"

"Ich rede nicht mit dir, Alex, sondern mit deinem Bruder," fauchte Stephen jetzt wütend. "Wenn ich mit dir spreche, dann sehe ich dich an."

"Ja, Dad ..."

"Also, David," fragte der Arzt jetzt noch mal. "Antwort!"

"Ich war sauer und ...," versuchte der 15-Jährige eine gute Antwort zu formulieren und eine Entschuldigung dazu, doch er wusste nur all zu gut, dass sein Vater sich damit beim besten Willen nicht zu frieden geben würde. Stephen war sauer! Und das hatte David heute schon sehr deutlich zu spüren bekommen! David seufzte leise und ergab sich dann seinem Schicksal. Seine Stimme war leise. "Tussi."

Stephen hob eine Augenbraue. "Wie bitte?"

David seufzte und überlegte, ob sein Dad ihn wirklich nicht verstanden hatte, oder ob das zu seinem Plan gehörte. Er räusperte sich.

"Ich ... ich habe Mum eine Tussi genannt, Dad."

"Ach so," gab der Arzt gespielt überrascht zurück und hob eine Augenbraue. "Hat sie das mitgekriegt?"

"Ich g-glaube nicht, Sir," sagte David leise. "Es tut mir leid."

Connors schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf. Er lachte bitter. "Ja, jetzt, wo es dir an den Kragen geht! ... Also du hast schlecht über Mum geredet und ..." Er warf jetzt Alex einen Blick zu. "Du hast dann zuerst zugeschlagen oder was?"

Zu seiner Verwunderung schüttelte Alex den Kopf. "Nein. Das war auch David, Dad!"

Stephen atmete durch die Nase ein und wieder aus, bevor er sich an den Kopf fasste und plötzlich merkte, dass seine Kopfschmerzen von gestern völlig verschwunden waren. Er warf David einen mahnenden Blick zu. "So langsam aber sicher, werde ich wirklich wütend mit dir, mein Freund!"

David öffnete den Mund. "D-Dad, i-"

"Halt sofort den Mund, David! Kein Wort mehr!" Stephen sah wieder Alex an. "Wo hat denn dieses überaus wichtige Kräftemessen stattgefunden, wenn ich mal fragen darf? Im Flur oben, kann das sein?"

Stephen war vorhin, als er nach oben gegangen war aufgefallen, dass eines der Bilder fehlte, das sonst an der Wand hing. Selbst der kleine Nagel war nicht mehr an der Stelle. Das Bild musste heruntergefallen sein oder Jemand hatte etwas dagegen geworfen. Scherben hatte der Mann keine am Boden gesehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Sue sich bereits darum gekümmert und aufgeräumt. Der Chirurg sah abwechselnd von David zu Alex.

"Bekomme ich eine Antwort?"

Alex meldete sich. "Ja, es ... wir waren im Flur."

Tief atmete Stephen durch, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf David richtete. "Das heisst, David, dass du deinen Stubenarrest unterbrochen hast, sehe ich das richtig?"

Der dunkelblonde Junge sah überrascht zu seinem Bruder. "Du verdammte Petze!"

Alex hob eine Hand. "Er wusste es doch schon!"

"Ach ja," fauchte David jetzt wütend. "Weiss er auch, dass du mich einen Wichser genannt hast?"

Schnell wandte Alex seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Vater zu, auch wenn er David jetzt am Liebsten erwürgen würde. "Also das ... ehm, war ein ... Versehen! E-er hat mich beim Pokern geärgert und da-"

"Was für ein Pokern," fragte Stephen und schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich am Hals kratzte.

Alex zuckte die Schultern. "Ich hab mit Mum und Mac in der Küche gepokert ..."

Stephen warf wieder David einen ernsten Blick zu. "In der _Küche_? Was hattest du denn bitte in der _Küche_ verloren, wenn du doch Stubenarrest hast?"

David räusperte sich. Seine Hände wurden feucht und er nervös. "Ich wollte mir nur was zu Trinken holen, Dad. Das ist alles!"

Alex kicherte leise und grinste seinen Bruder an. "Ja, klar! Dir war langweilig!"

Dr. Connors lehnte sich schnaufend in die Sofalehne zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein? In Gedanken versuchte er die Situation richtig zu deuten und alles einigermaßen zu ordnen. Eine ganze Minute brauchte Stephen schließlich um ruhig zu werden und sich zu sammeln. Er öffnete wieder die Augen und setzte sich gerade hin.

Er zeigte auf Alexander. "Du! Rauf und Tür zu. Ich ruf dich dann ..."

"Ja, Sir," flüsterte der angesprochene Junge leise und erhob sich vom Sofa.

Er drängte sich an seinem Bruder vorbei, würdigte ihn noch eines bösen Blickes und stieg die drei Stufen hinauf. Mit zwei Fingern öffnete er die Schiebetür. Oben in der Lobby, drehte er sich um, schob die weißen Türen zu und ging dann in sein Zimmer.

Nachdem Alex die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, stand Stephen vom Sofa auf. Schweigend ging er um das andere, größere Sofa herum und steuerte auf seine Praxis zu. Er öffnete die gläserne Schiebetür und schaltete das Licht an. Die Deckenlampen flammten auf und erhellten den Raum sofort. Der Arzt ging zu einer der Glasvitrinen, öffnete sie und nahm ein braunes Fläschchen Jod und einen eingepackten Wattebausch heraus. Die Tür fiel wieder zu.

Er drehte sich um, ging zu einer Schublade und zog ein eingepacktes Paar Latexhandschuhe hervor. Stephen trug alles wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und das Licht mit dem Ellbogen gelöscht hatte und stellte die medizinischen Utensilien auf den Sofatisch genau vor Davids Nase.

Der Junge schloss frustriert die Augen. Das mit dem Stock hatte Stephen also letzte Nacht im Krankenhaus ernst gemeint! Er hörte wie sein Vater sich an dem Holzschrank zu schaffen machte und die Tür öffnete. Die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen und David atmete tief durch um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Stephen legte den dünnen Stock auf das Sofa und gegen die Lehne und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem beigen Stoff ab.

Leise flüsterte er. "Steh auf und komm her."

Fast wie in Zeitlupe erhob David sich, zuckte wieder zusammen, als er seinen wunden Po spürte und ging langsam um das Sofa herum. Dicht vor Stephen blieb er stehen. Sein Vater hob eine Hand hoch und machte eine Faust. "Wir müssen nicht mehr viel reden, denke ich, oder?" Dann streckte er einen Finger in die Luft. "Du hast wieder schlecht über deine Mutter geredet, obwohl ich dir gedroht hatte und das mehrere Male! Du tust es trotzdem ... "

Ein zweiter Finger folgte. "Zweitens hast du dich mit deinem Bruder angelegt und als Erster zugeschlagen. Mein teures Bild, was ihr zerstört habt, erwähne ich jetzt besser nicht ..."

Stephen hob einen dritten Finger. "Und Drittens hast du deinen Stubenarrest nicht ernst genommen und willkürlich gebrochen, was ich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann, wie du sicher weißt! Außerdem warst du sehr respektlos nicht nur zu mir, sondern auch zu deiner Mutter und das nicht nur heute, auch gestern, David! Das akzeptiere ich nicht! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Sein Sohn nickte. "Ja, Dad."

Dass es ihm leid tat, wollte er seinem Vater diesmal ersparen.

Stephen griff nach dem Stock, rollte ihn kurz in der Hand hin und her und deutete mit dem Finger auf die Sofalehne. "Ich finde es wirklich ziemlich beschissen, dass ich dir diesen Befehl heute schon ein zweites Mal geben muss, David und ich hoffe du bist glücklich damit! Hosen runter und über die Lehne!"

David schluckte. Er erwiderte nichts, sondern machte sich sofort an seiner Jeans zu schaffen. Er öffnete wieder die drei Knöpfe und ließ die teure _Denim-Jeans_ zu Boden fallen. Die Shorts folgte sofort und traf sich mit der blauen Hose an seinen Kniekehlen. Kurz warf er seinem Vater noch mal einen Blick zu, doch wusste sehr gut, dass er heute keinerlei Mitleid mehr von ihm zu erwarten hatte. Es war aus! Er hatte sich einfach zu viel geleistet die letzten Tage und würde jetzt die Quittung dafür bekommen. Und die würde weh tun - und zwar sehr!

Er schluckte schwer, als er an die Lehne heran trat und sich dann vorn über beugte. Er legte das Kinn gegen den Stoff, nahm dann eines der Kissen und verschränkte seine Arme darauf. David zog die Füße etwas dichter an das Möbelstück und wartete dann ab. Lange brauchte er nicht warten. Stephen hatte sich bereits schräg hinter ihm positioniert und holte jetzt mit dem Stock aus. Als das dünne Holz beide Pobacken traf, zuckte David sofort nach vorn und zischte laut auf. Schreien wollte er nicht - das hatte er sich geschworen.

Der nächste Hieb war nicht besser und er spürte schon jetzt das heiße Brennen der drei Striemen, die Stephen gesetzt hatte. Die Wundheit und Gereiztheit der empfindlichen Haut taten ihr übriges. Der Junge presste die Augen zu und krallte dann die Fingernägel in das Kissen unter sich. Wieder ein Schlag. Dieser war noch gemeiner und härter durchgezogen, als die vorigen Hiebe.

Nach nur ein paar Minuten wusste David, dass sein Vater letzte Nacht im Krankenhaus keinen Spass gemacht hatte und das bekam er jetzt deutlich zu spüren! 10. Es war still im Raum. Das einzige, was man hören konnte waren die fast gleichmäßigen Stockhiebe und Davids leise Klagelaute. Stephen setzte die Hiebe sehr präzise, genau da wo er sie hin haben wollte und hatte nur ein paar Sekunden später einen guten Rhytmus gefunden. David hoffte, dass er sich daran halten würde, denn dann konnte er ungefähr vorhersagen, wann der Stock das nächste Mal treffen würde.

Das Geräusch, was der dünne Stock machte, wenn er durch die Luft gezogen wurde, war fest in seinem Kopf verankert. Wieder ein besonders fester Hieb und David drückte sein Kinn noch stärker in den Stoff des Sofas hinein. Die Augen riss er diesmal auf. 25 ... 30. Das Atmen durch die Nase fiel ihm schwerer, doch den Mund öffnen um Luft zu holen, wollte er nicht!

Zwar würde Alex oben in seinem Zimmer, sicher Musik hören, um die Geräusche auszublenden, aber David wollte sich nicht die Blöße vor seinem Vater geben. _Nicht Schreien!_ Der nächste Schlag und der darauf folgenden zehn brachten ihn dazu leise zu wimmern. Stephen holte wieder weit aus und ließ das dünne Holz auf Davids nackte Hinterseite krachen. Sein Sohn ruckte nach vorne und verlor die erste Träne, die seine Wange hinunter lief. Das Wimmern wurde lauter und David schluchzte. Hieb um Hieb erhöhte sich die Anzahl, die Stephen sich vorher schon im Kopf zu recht gelegt hatte und die er nicht unterbieten würde. 40.

Er gab ihm noch mal zehn extra harte Schläge, so dass David dann doch aufschrie und den Kopf aus dem Kissen riss. Er öffnete den Mund und jabste nach frischer Luft. Stephen nickte hinter ihm leicht und senkte den Stock, als er sah, dass sein Kind wieder richtig atmete und Luft bekam. Genau das hatte er mit diesem extra harten Stockhieb bezwecken wollen. Es half Niemandem etwas, wenn David vor lauter Sauerstoffmangel und Stolz, zusammen brechen würde. Also musste ein kleiner Trick her, um den Jungen zum Luftholen zu bewegen.

Stephen nahm wieder den dünnen Stock zurück und gab ihm noch einen. David schrie auf und die Tränen wurden stärker. Laut schluchzte er. Sein nackter Po brannte wie Feuer und er schwor sich in diesem Moment nie wieder so respektlos mit seinen Mitmenschen umzugehen, besonders nicht mit seiner Mutter, die ihn doch über alles liebte und sich um ihn sorgte. Als Stephen ihm den letzten Hieb, den 60. gab, weinte David so bitterlich, dass es dem Arzt fast das Herz brach. Stephen warf den Stock auf das andere Sofa und beugte sich über seinen jammernden Sohn, der sich in das Kissen gekrallt hatte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen.

"Sch ... alles ist gut, David," tröstete Stephen sein Kind und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken.

In sanften Bewegungen rieb er ihm über den Stoff des T-Shirts, um David zu beruhigen. Er nahm die Hand wieder weg, kraulte ihm den Nacken und strich ihm durch das kurze Haar. David weinte und schluchzte.

Ein paar Sekunden später half er ihm hoch und David fiel ihm in die starken Arme. Er klammerte sich an seinem Vater fest und drückte sein Gesicht beschämt in Stephens schwarzes T-Shirt hinein in der Hoffnung, Schutz zu finden.

"Scht," machte der Arzt wieder und küsste ihn auf die Haare. "Alles ist gut. Hör auf zu weinen, hm? Ich verzeihe dir ... Ich hab dich lieb, David. Das weißt du, hm?"

Sein Sohn zitterte in seinen Armen und schluchzte immer noch. Sagen konnte er im Moment nichts. Doch das war Stephen auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war, dass David ihn gehört hatte und das hatte er, da war sich der Arzt sicher! Langsam und sanft schaukelte er David im Arm hin und her und versuchte auch sich zu beruhigen. Stephen drückte seine Wange ganz nah an Davids heran und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr.

"Sollen wir mal nach oben gehen? Ins Bett? Ein bißchen ausruhen. Du bist doch müde, das weiss ich ..."

Sein Sohn schluchzte und schluckte dann. Vorsichtig nickte er in den Stoff des T-Shirts hinein und Stephen streichelte ihm noch mals über den Kopf, bevor er ihn dann sanft von sich weg drückte. Er zog David die Shorts nach oben, half ihm dann aus der Jeans heraus, die sich Stephen über die Schulter warf und dann ganz langsam mit David aus dem Wohnzimmer trat und die Wendeltreppe hinauf stieg.

Dort verfrachtete er ihn auf dem Bauch liegend in sein warmes Bett und ging noch mal nach unten um die Medizin zu holen. Vorsichtig und behutsam säuberte er die Striemen auf Davids Hinterseite und trug dann noch eine Salbe auf, damit das Ganze schneller heilen würde. Als Stephen fertig war, blieb er noch auf Davids Bettkante sitzen und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. Liebevoll streichelte er ihn und seufzte dann leise und geschafft.

"Ich weiss, das war hart, mein Kleiner," sagte er. "Und für mich, deinen alten Vater, war es das auch! Glaub mir. Ich will das nicht noch mal wiederholen müssen, in Ordnung? Zwei Mal an einem Tag, das geht einfach nicht. Hast du verstanden?"

"I sss okaay, Daaad," nuschelte der Junge in sein Kopfkissen.

Stephen legte den Kopf schief und rückte etwas näher an ihn heran. "Was? Geht das auch deutlicher?"

David seufzte, aber so leise, dass Stephen es nicht gehört hatte. Dann nahm er das Gesicht aus dem Kissen und stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf der Matratze ab. Er sah seinen Vater an.

"Ist schon okay, Dad. Ich werd's mir merken, versprochen. Und zu Mum werde ich auch nicht mehr so gemein sein. Ich werd mich bei ihr entschuldigen heute Abend, ehrlich."

Sein Vater nickte anerkennend, grinste und strich seinem Sohn wieder durch das weiche Haar. "Gut zu hören, mein Junge. Ich glaube, ich muss jetzt mal zu Alex ..."

David grinste jetzt auch. "Ja, der kriegt sicher einen Herzinfakt, weil der so lange warten musste!"

Stephen stand auf, nahm den Müll, den er vorhin fabriziert hatte, an sich und schenkte seinem Jüngsten noch mal ein Lächeln. "Besser nicht. Heute habe ich frei, schon vergessen?"

"Sonst wärst du ja nicht hier, oder?"

Der Arzt seufzte und drehte sich um. "Klugscheißer! Ich komm nachher noch mal wieder und bring dir nachher ein Ice-Pack, wenn du schön brav bist, okay?"

"Ja," sagte David müde und warf den Kopf wieder in das Kissen. Er zog sich mit beiden Händen die Bettdecke nach oben und schloss dann müde die Augen. Stephen hatte bereits das Rollo hinunter gezogen und öffnete jetzt die Tür zum Flur. Er trat hinaus, schloss Davids Zimmer wieder und holte Alex. Sein Sohn folgte ihm einigermaßen gelassen die Treppe hinunter und Stephen brachte den medizinischen Müll weg und in die Sicherheit der seperaten Mülltonne, die hinter dem Haus stand. Irgendwelche Viren und Bakterien konnte er in seinem Haus wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Als er mit Alex wenig später auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer war, dachte der Mann an den heutigen Abend und das Familienessen, was er und Mac geplant hatten. Würde es stattfinden? Eigentlich war er sich sehr sicher, dass David jetzt erst mal genug davon hatte, auf seine Mutter los zu gehen!

Die harte Lektion, die er heute hatte austeilen müssen, hatte gesessen und ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. David würde jetzt einige Sitzprobleme haben - heute, Morgen und sicher auch noch Übermorgen. Und dass sie sich gerade mitten in der Woche befanden und an den nächsten Tagen Schule war, machte die Sache auch nicht gerade leichter für den Jungen.

Dr. Connors ließ Alex an sich vorbei und ins Wohnzimmer gehen, entschuldigte sich dann noch mal kurz und betrat die Küche, um ein Mineralwasser zu holen. Kaffee würde er trinken, wenn das alles vorbei war!

Als er wenige Sekunden später ins Wohnzimmer trat, hatte er seine Gedanken neu geordnet und begann das kurze Gespräch mit Alexander.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Hat es euch gefallen? Das war hart, ich weiss, aber David hat es eucht drauf angelegt und Stephen hatte ihn auch einige Male gewarnt :) Alex' Strafe bleibt jetzt _off-screen!_ Im nächsten Kapitel werden wir alle ein bißchen mit Mac leiden! Warum werdet ihr sehen! Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	24. Gemütszustand

**AN:** Tut mir leid wegen der kleinen Pause, aber jetzt geht es weiter :) Danke an Alle, die gelesen und reviewed haben! Viel Spass bei diesem Kapitel, was mal ausnahmsweise an einem komplett anderen Ort spielt :)

**Disclaimer: **Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Die Hausbesichtigung steht an, aber es sind leider nicht _alle_ Beteiligten so ganz bei der Sache ...

* * *

Zeitsprung: Freitag 17.11 Uhr ...

Mac und Stephen lehnten beide an der linken Seite von Stephens BMW, der auf dem Bürgersteig geparkt war und sahen das große Haus an, was direkt vor ihnen lag. Der Arzt hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Die Sonne schien warm auf den Wagen. Eindlich mal ein angenehmer Frühlingstag!

Gestern hatte Stephen noch mit Alex im Wohnzimmer gesprochen - über den Mist, den er sich mit seinem Bruder geliefert hatte! Natürlich war Alex nicht so hart bestraft worden, wie David, der ja als Erster zugeschlagen hatte, doch der Arzt war sich sicher, dass auch Alexander seine Lektion gelernt hatte. Zu den 20 Stockhieben, die er kassiert hatte, war Alex' Handy eingezogen worden. Der Arzt hatte noch dazu ein absolutes Musik- und Fernsehverbot ausgesprochen, was sich auf fünf Tage belief. Alex hatte das zwar nicht so toll gefunden, aber er hatte seinem Vater nicht widersprochen.

Stephen seufzte leise und nahm dann den linken Arm hoch, um einen kriitschen Blick auf die Armbanduhr zu werfen. Es war bereits elf Minuten nach fünf und der Makler, der ihnen das Haus zeigen wollte, ließ auf sich warten. Jason und die Söhne des Arztes schlichen ungeduldig um das freistehende Anwesen herum, lugten interessiert durch die großen Fenster und tuschelten leise. Nach weiteren zwei Minuten, nahm Stephen sein Handy aus der Tasche seines schwarzen Mantels und suchte ungeduldig die Nummer der Immobiilienfirma heraus. Kurz warf er Mac einen Blick zu, der sich zu ihm hinüber beugte, um zu sehen, was sein Verlobter vor hatte.

Stephen seufzte tief. "Ich hasse Unpünktlichkeit nun mal!"

Mac schlang einen Arm um den Nacken seines Partners. "Ich weiss ..."

Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte Stephen die Telefonnummer gefunden, die er sich gespeichert hatte und wollte gerade wählen, als Mac einen Wagen hörte, der langsam heran gefahren kam. Der Cop drehte kurz seinen Kopf in die Richtung, lächelte leicht und drückte kurz Stephens Schulter.

"Leg auf! Da kommt er," klärte Taylor ihn auf und Stephen ließ die Schultern hängen.

"Na endlich," zischte Stephen leise, drückte eine Taste und stopfte das Mobiltelefon wieder in seine Innentasche des schwarzen Mantels.

Sie hörten eine Autotür, die geöffnet und dann zugeknallt wurde. Schritte. Eilig ... Beide Männer drehten ihre Köpfe in die Richtung und sahen einen gutaussehenden, jungen Kerl mit braunen Haaren und einer unauffälligen Brille auf der Nase. Er trug schwarze Hosen, ein weißes Hemd und keine Krawatte. Darüber eine sportliche, dunkelblaue Jacke. Der Makler hatte eine Mappe unter dem Arm und sah etwas gehetzt aus. Stephen musterte ihn kurz und schnell. Nicht sein Geschmack - absolut nicht! Trotzdem versuchte der Chirurg ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen und seine Verärgerung hinunter zu schlucken.

Der Makler stoppte vor seinen beiden Klienten und streckte die Hand aus. "Hi! Detective Taylor?"

Mac ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und an Stephen vorbei und reichte ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung. "Ja, wir haben telefoniert." Er warf einen Blick auf Stephen. "Dr. Stephen Connors - mein Verlobter!"

Taylor ließ die Hand los und Stephen drehte sich jetzt ganz zu dem Makler um, der ihm sofort unsympathisch war und durch seine Unpünktlichkeit Minuspunkte kassiert hatte.

"Hi," sagte der Makler zu Connors und stellte sich dann erst persönlich vor. "Jack Bright! Ich werde ihnen das Haus zeigen!"

"Gerne doch," erwiderte der Arzt.

_Warum sind wir wohl hier?_

Stephen riss sich zusammen und Jack lächelte kurz entschuldigend. Seine Verspätung erwähnte er mit keinem Wort! Jack nickte und ging dann voraus und über die fein geschnittene und grüne Rasenfläche zum Haus hinüber. Genau wie in der Anzeige beschrieben, war es groß und freistehend. Nachbarn hatten sich erst viele Meter entfernt niedergelassen. Ein weißer kniehoher Holzzaun umgab das Anwesen, doch wirklichen Schutz bot er nicht.

Mac spazierte hinter dem Makler her, über die großen und weißen Steinplatten, die den Weg markierten. Sanft nahm er Stephens Hand in seine und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, doch Connors war mit seinen Gedanken scheinbar woanders.

Mac bemerkte das sofort. "He? Was ist?"

Schnell blickte Stephen ihn an. "Entschuldige. Ich dachte nur grade an Susan, die jetzt alleine zu Hause sitzt und in die Glotze starrt ... Vielleicht hätten wir sie doch mit nehmen sollen?"

Taylor legte den Kopf schief, blieb dann stehen. Jack kramte die Haustürschlüssel hervor und fummelte an dem Schloss herum, während die Jungs hinter ihm standen und darauf warteten, endlich das Haus zu inspizieren.

Mac seufzte. "Schatz? Ich möchte mir dir hier einziehen und nicht mit Sue ... Du weisst, dass ich sie sehr mag und schätze und es tut mir wirklich furchtbar leid, was ihr passiert ist, aber das hier ist eine Sache zwischen mir und dir - etwas persönliches - und da würde deine Ex-Frau nur stören. Sorry!"

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich hatte Mac Recht! Sanft streichelte er die Hand seines Verlobten und nickte dann.

"Entschuldige."

Der Arzt reckte sich ein Stück nach vorn und drückte Mac seine Lippen auf den Mund.

Mac küsste ihn zurück und grinste liebevoll. "Und du denkst mit diesem Kuss ist es getan, ja?"

Jetzt grinste auch Stephen und drückte seine Hand. "Ja, das weiss ich!"

"DAD?!"

Beide Männer sahen sich um und David blickte zu ihnen hinüber. "Er hat endlich die Tür aufgekriegt! Wir können dann jetzt, wenn ihr so weit seid?"

Connors grunzte leicht, schüttelte den Kopf und zog Mac mit sich. Als der Makler im Haus verschwand und sich die Kinder hinter ihm einreihten, warf Taylor seinem Verlobten noch mal einen aussagekräftigen Blick zu und zog ihn grob zu sich, als sie vor der Tür zum Stehen kamen.

"Darüber reden wir noch, Stephen und zwar allein!"

Der Arzt lächelte und machte einen Schritt über die Türschwelle ins Haus.

"Wenn du das so haben willst?"

"Ja!"

Stephen sah ihm in die Augen. "Gut ... ich glaube, dass wir Sue mal mit den Jungs wegschicken können, wenn du so auf Privatsphäre bestehst, mein Schatz!"

Taylor ließ Stephens Hand los und trat hinter ihm auf den teuren Parkettboden des Hauses. "Ja, das tu ich!"

Mac schloss die dunkelbraune Haustür und sah sich in der Lobby um. Sie war großzügig und hell. Er sah den Makler weiter hinten stehen. Er hatte die Mappe in seiner Hand aufgeschlagen und schien zu lesen. Die Jungs standen etwa in der Mitte der Lobby und kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Die Wände waren Weiß gestrichen. Mac ging auf Jack zu, der jetzt von seinen Notizen und Grundrissen auf sah und sah sich demonstrativ um.

"Das ist eine schöne Lobby, Mr. Bright! Können wir dann bitte weiter?"

Der Immobilienmakler räusperte sich entschuldigend und ließ die Mappe sinken. "Ja, klar! Folgen sie mir unauffällig, Detective! Hier haben wir das Wohnzimmer ..."

Jack ging gerade aus weiter und alle folgten ihm sofort. Vor einer Glastür angekommen, öffnete er die Flügeltür und trat in den ersten Raum.

Das Zimmer war groß - etwa drei Mal so groß wie Stephens Wohnzimmer. Komplett leer. Auch hier war der gleiche Parkettboden gelegt wie im Eingangsbereich. Stephen trat an Mac vorbei und an den Kamin, der ja auch in der Anzeige aufgelistet war. Skeptisch betrachtete der Arzt den weißgemauerten Kamin, in den bereits einige Holzscheite gestapelt waren.

"Schön," urteilte Stephen läppsch, tätschelte kurz den Abzug und drehte sich wieder zu der kleinen Gruppe um. "Nettes Wohnzimmer!"

Taylor sah seinen Verlobten skeptisch an. Irgendwie schien Stephen das Haus nicht wirklich in den Kram zu passen. Aber vielleicht würde sich das ja noch mit der Besichtigung der anderen Zimmer und vor allem dem Pool draußen ändern!

Der Makler hatte Stephens etwas lustlosen Kommentar natürlich auch wahrgenommen und hob eine Augenbraue. "Nett?"

Wie konnte Jemand diesen Wahnsinn von Wohnzimmer nur _nett_ finden? ... Jack räusperte sich, schob die Mappe unter den linken Arm und wandte sich um. Er lächelte wieder. "Mal sehen, ob ich Mr. Connors für die anderen Zimmer und vor allem für den Billardsalon begeistern kann ..."

"_Doktor_," sagte Stephen mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

Jack, der schon fast an der nächsten Tür war, drehte sich um. "Wie bitte?"

"Es heisst _Dr. Connors_, Mr. Bright," korrigierte Stephen den Makler leicht verärgert.

Plötzlich sah Jack seinen Fehler ein und räusperte sich entschuldigend. "Verzeihen sie mir, Dr. Connors! Es tut mir leid. Sie haben diesen medizinischen Rang ja nicht zum Spass ...U-"

"Sicher nicht," unterbrach Stephen ihn schroff und spürte dann, dass Mac ihn an sah. Taylor versuchte die Situation zu entschärfen. Er wollte nur sehr ungern sehen, wie sein Verlobter auf den Immobilienmakler los gehen würde ... Jack räusperte sich nochmals und versuchte sich in einem Lächeln.

"Sollen wir uns dann den Billardsalon ansehen," fragte er und öffnete endlich die nächste Tür, die aus Holz bestand. Sofort hatte er drei Jugendliche hinter sich, die gespannt an ihm vorbei und in das Zimmer blickten. Stephen spazierte durch das Zimmer und wurde plötzlich von einer Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte, aufgehalten. Stephen wandte seinen Kopf herum und sah Mac an.

Der Detective flüsterte leise. "Stephen? Beruhig dich bitte." Mac nahm wieder Stephens Hand und drückte sie sanft und zärtlich. "Komm schon. Er hat es nicht so gemeint."

Stephen beugte sich ein Stück zu Mac hinüber, so dass Jack ihn nicht hören konnte.

"Wie würde es ihnen gefallen, _Mr Taylor_, wenn man ihren Dienstrang vergessen würde?"

Mac rollte mit den Augen und streichelte mit dem Daumen sanft über Stephens Handrücken. "Komm, hör auf bitte."

Er gab Stephen einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund und zog sich dann wieder zurück, um sich endlich der Besichtigung zu widmen.

Stephen ließ sich mit ziehen. "Und du denkst mit einem Kuss ist es jetzt getan, ja?!"

"Wow, der Billardraum ist klasse, Dad," hörten sie Jason begeistert rufen und Stephen schüttelte den Kopf.

Langsam spazierte er zu der Tür und warf einen Blick hinein. Dieser Raum hatte kein Fenster, dafür aber ausgiebig Licht an der Decke und Lampen an den Wänden. Ein roter Teppich war in der Mitte ausgelegt und darauf stand eiin überaus imposanter Spieltisch mit rotem Filz überzogen. Die bunten Kugeln waren für ein Spiel auf der Kopfseite im Dreieck aufgebaut und die hölzernen Kös standen in einem braunen Regal an der Wand.

Mac fuhr sanft mit dem Zeigefinger über das Filz und die blank geputzten Banden des Tisches. Stephen warf einen Blick auf den Tisch. Er mochte Billard und er konnte sehr gut spielen, aber würde dieses Acessoir seine Meinung ändern können? David zog seinen grauen Kapuzenpullover gerade, grinste und ging zu dem Regal hinüber. Mit der rechten Hand griff er nach einem der vier Kös und zog ihn aus der Halterung.

Stephen sah ihn an. "David! Nicht bitte!"

Der braunhaarige Junge drehte sich erstaunt zu seinem Vater um und sah ihn enttäuscht an. "Aber wir müssen ihn doch ausprobieren?!"

"Nein, das müssen wir nicht," erwiderte der Chirurg leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Stell ihn bitte wieder weg."

Enttäuscht kam David dem Befehl nach und packte den teuren, schwarz-braunen Holzkö wieder zurück in die Halterung.

Jack ging an Stephen vorbei, um die Hausbesichtigung fort zu führen. "Hier unten haben wir noch das Gaste-WC und die großzügige Küche, meine Herren! Wenn sie mir bitte folgen wollen?"

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinter dem jungen Makler her und durch das Wohnzimmer hindurch in das nächste Zimmer, was auch von der Lobby abzweigte. Die Küche!

Auch dieser Raum war schön hell und wiedermal viel größer als die Connors Küche. Helle Fliesen auf dem Boden. Die Counter waren in Schwarz gehalten und glänzten im Schein der Deckenbeleuchtung. Zwei Fenster ließen Tageslicht hinein und es gab sogar eine Mikrowelle, die in den hohen Schränken intrigiert war. Backofen, Spülmaschine, Kühlschrank! Eine tiefe Arbeitsfläche und eine kleine Bar, die drei mit schwarzem Leder überzogene Hocker aufwies. Stephen sah sich auch hier um und lehnte sich dann an den großen und modernen Esstisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. David zog sich einen der Barhocker heran und ließ sich darauf nieder. Den Blick seines Vaters konnte er nicht sehen.

Während Jack alle Vorteile der Küche aufzählte und versuchte Stephen für diesen Raum zu begeistern, inspizierte Mac alle Elektrogeräte und den Wasseranschluss auf eventuelle Mängel. Stephen schenkte ihm einen aussagekräftigen Blick, während er versuchte Jack Bright zu zuhören. _Ganz der Cop_ ...

Nachdem die Patchworkfamilie auch das saubere Gäste-WC inspiziert hatte, was nicht nur ein WC, sondern auch eine schöne Dusche und Tageslicht besass, spazierten sie eine Etage höher in das erste Obergeschoss.

Ein breiter Flur, der diesmal kein Parkett besass, sondern hellen Teppichboden, von dem einige Zimmer abgingen. Stephen sah kurz auf seine schwarzen Lederschuhe, die er sich Gott sei Dank vor dem Haus gut abgeputzt hatte. So chick ein heller Teppich auch aussehen mochte, so empfindlich war dieser auch! Den Arzt störte das, doch er sagte erstmal nichts. Jack zeigte ihnen die drei Kinderzimmer, wobei er bei dem Wort _Kind_ einige böse Blicke auf sich zog. Natürlich waren die Jungs keine Kinder mehr, aber wie sollte man die Räume sonst nennen? Jugendzimmer?

Die Räume waren in etwa gleich groß, besaßen je zwei schöne Fenster und waren auch mit Parkett ausgestattet. Stephen trat in den ersten Raum hinein, sah sich um und sein Blick fiel von dem hellen Parkett wieder zurück auf den Teppich im Flur. Er legte den Kopf schief.

_Für den Flur hat wohl das Geld nicht mehr gereicht, was? ... _

Jack war mit Alex bereits in dem Badezimmer verschwunden und Stephen hörte, wie der Makler von der Eckbadewanne mit Whirlpoolfunktion schwärmte und die Dusche, die in der anderen Ecke untergebracht war. Stephen seufzte tief und schlüpfte dann endlich aus seinem Mantel. Ihm war warm. Schnell fingerte er sein Handy aus der Tasche, warf einen Blick auf die Anzeige und sah dann Mac, der im Türrahmen stand und ihn an sah. Stephen hielt den Mantel mit einer Hand fest.

Taylor lehnte sich mit der Schulter an den Rahmen. "Du hast nicht wirklich Lust hier drauf, oder?"

Stephen öffnete den Mund, doch gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, kam Jack um die Ecke und steckte grinsend seinen Kopf neben Mac in die Tür. "Ehm, wollen sie sich nicht das Bad ansehen, Dr. Connors? ... Ihr Sohn ist begeistert!"

_Ja, das denk ich mir_ ...

Stephen lächelte und trat auf Mac zu. "Ja, ich komme!"

Zusammen mit Mac ging er über den Flur und erreichte das Badezimmer. Hell und grau-gefliest. Es hatte zwei Fenster und die Eckbadewanne war sehr eindrucksvoll! Alex sass auf der einen Ecke und grinste seinen Vater an.

"Das ist echt cool, Dad! Überleg mal ...Wenn du total geschafft von der Arbeit kommst und dann mit Mac-"

Mac lachte laut los und Stephen stoppte seinen Sohn bei der Aussage sofort. "Ja, ja, ich versteh schon, Alex! Danke!"

Auch David lachte auf dem Flur los, der sich zusammen mit Jason schon die anderen Zimmer angesehen hatte.

Stephens ältester Sohn sah seinen Fehler ein und stand vom Rand auf. "Entschuldige, Dad ..."

"Schon gut," gab der Arzt lächelnd zurück und klammerte sich an seinen Mantel.

Als auch das Badezimmer abgehakt war, sahen sie sich noch den Keller an.

_Den_ Keller, den Jason vor wenigen Tagen bereits für sich in Anspruch genommen hatte und sich beinahe mit Alex deswegen geprügelt hatte. Da das Haus laut Anzeige komplett unterkellert war, gab es auch hier mehrere Räume, die zu besichtigen waren. Mac hatte bereits den Weinkeller entdeckt und malte sich in Gedanken aus, wie er mit seinem Verlobten gemeinsam neue Flaschen kaufte und hier einsortierte. Die Waschküche hatte ein Fenster, einen Anschluss für die Waschmaschine und für den Trockner und war natürlich für die Kinder nicht ganz so spannend.

Jason stand in einem der beiden anderen Räume und grinste breit vor sich hin. Der Kellerraum war in etwa so groß wie Stephens Wohnzimmer, besass natürlich zwei Fenster, die zum Garten hinaus gingen und zwei Heizkörper. Auch hier lag der gute Parkettboden, der das Ganze etwas wohnlicher machen sollte.

Jason drehte sich zu seinem Vater um. "Meiner!"

Taylor schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und der Makler ergriff das Wort. "Das ... war eigentlich der Hobbykeller des Vormieters ... Aber man könnte natürlich auch ein Kinderzimmer daraus machen!"

"Wir werden sehen," gab Mac zurück und auch Stephen nickte leicht.

Jack klatschte aufmunternd in die Hände. "Okay, dann würde ich sagen auf zum Pool!"

Er ging wieder voraus und drei Teenager folgten ihm sofort überschwenglich die Treppe hinauf. Stephen und Mac blieben kurz allein zurück.

Der Arzt trat an eines der Fenster und spähte hinaus. Er konnte Wiese sehen, weiter hinten lag der blaue Pool. Viele Bäume umgaben das Grundstück und den Garten und boten Schutz vor neugierigen Blicken. Stephen legte beide Hände an das Glas und reckte sich ein Stück zur Seite, um eine bessere Sicht zu haben. Dann spürte er Mac neben sich.

"Wenn wir mit raus gehen würden, dann könntest du besser sehen, Schätzchen," gab der Cop zu bedenken und Stephen drehte sich zu ihm um. Taylor hatte sich mit dem Rücken an das Fenster gelehnt und beide Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er sah etwas verärgert aus.

Stephen sah ihn an. "Mhm ... Gute Idee."

Taylor rollte mit den Augen. Er war etwas genervt von seinem Verlobten. "Stephen! Was ist los?"

"Nichts," sagte der Arzt schnell und rieb sich die Stirn. "Ich bin nur müde. Die OP war anstrengender als ich gedacht hab."

Mac musterte ihn kurz, doch dann entschied er sich, nicht weiter nach zu fragen. Er vertraute darauf, dass Stephen ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Mac legte ihm eine Hand um die Schulter und schob ihn sanft von dem Fenster weg und spazierte mit ihm durch den Raum. "Na, komm. Wir sind hier gleich durch und dann gönnen wir uns eine Mütze voll Schlaf."

Stephen nahm eine Hand an den Mund und gähnte hinein. "Das klingt gut, ja!"

Das Pärchen schlenderte still die Treppe hinauf und trat dann durch die Terrassentür hinaus in den Garten. Es roch nach Frühling. Die Sonne strahlte wieder vom Himmel hinunter und die Jungs standen mit Jack grinsend um den eckigen Pool herum. Stephen sah sich um. Der Garten war nicht sehr viel größer als sein eigener, aber sehr gepflegt. Die beiden Väter kamen gerade rechtzeitig um die kleine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Alex und Jason mitzubekommen, die am Rand des Swimmingpools standen und sich böse Blicke zu warfen.

Alex hob einen Finger vor Jasons Gesicht, der nur grinste und sich von der Geste keineswegs beeindrucken ließ. Auch aus der Entfernung heraus, konnte Stephen sehen, dass Alex sauer war, über irgendetwas, das Jason zu ihm gesagt hatte. Stephen ließ die Schultern fallen, packte seinen Mantel etwas fester zwischen die Finger und trat mit Mac auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Schnell warf er einen Blick auf Jack. Er sah überfordert aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte er keine eigenen Kinder, also kannte er auch solche Konflikte nicht!

Stephen räusperte sich drohend. "Was ist los?"

Sofort hatte der Arzt alle Blicke auf sich gezogen. Alex hob abwehrend die Hände und sah seinem Vater ins Gesicht. "Er fängt schon wieder mit seinem _blöden_ Keller an!"

Detective Taylor musterte seinen Sohn kritisch. "Hatten wir nicht gesagt, wir klären das, nachdem wir uns das Haus angesehen haben, junger Mann? Es ist doch noch gar nicht sicher, ob wir es bekommen! Also hör bitte auf Stress zu machen, okay?"

Jason schluckte. "Ja, Sir."

Alex grinste. "Ganz meine Meinung, Mac!"

"Alex," warnte Stephen seinen Sohn leise und betrachtete kurz den Pool vor sich.

Einige Bahnen konnte man hier sicher morgens schwimmen oder tauchen ... aber ... Stephen ging bis zum Rand, der auch äußerst sauber war, fast so steril wie sein Operationssaal heute früh, als er den komplizierten Eingriff an dem Knie des verunglückten Autofahrers durchgeführt hatte und hockte sich hin. Kurz tauchte er zwei seiner Finger in das glitzernde Wasser. Der Geruch des Chlors kam ihm entgegen geschlagen. Die Wassertemperatur war angenehm.

"Gefällt ihnen der Pool, Dr. Connors," fragte plötzlich Jack hinter ihm und Stephen plätscherte in dem Wasser herum.

Schließlich warf er einen Blick hinter sich. "Es ist ein Pool, oder nicht?"

Jack sah kurz auf seine Schuhe und versuchte den bissigen Kommentar des Arztes zu überhören. Dann lächelte er wieder. Seine strahlend weißen Zähne stachen aus seinem Gesicht hervor. Kurz spielte er mit der Mappe in seiner Hand, klopfte sie auf seine Handfläche und sah Stephen an.

"Ehm, ja es ist ein Pool, Sir. Aber ein sehr schöner Pool, der auch beheizt werden kann ..."

Die Jungs starrten sich an und grinsten. David hielt eine Hand hoch und sein Bruder schlug begeistert ein. "Wow, ja!"

Stephen seufzte kaum hörbar, zog dann endlich die Hand wieder aus dem Wasser zurück und erhob sich langsam. Kurz wedelte er mit seiner nassen Hand in der Luft herum und entschied sich dann doch dafür sie an dem Hosenbein trocken zu reiben.

Mac beobachtete ihn skeptisch. Er konnte sehen, dass Stephen müde und geschafft war, aber das war sicher nicht alles. Taylor zog es vor, den Rückzug anzutreten und seinem Verlobten eine Pause zu gönnen. Er ging zu Stephen legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, klopfte kurz auf das Hemd und wandte sich dann an den Makler, der sich wirklich alle Mühe gegeben hatte, das Objekt anzupreisen.

"Ich denke, wir haben jetzt alles gesehen, Mr. Bright. Vielen Dank für ihre Mühe, Sir."

Bright lächelte vergnügt. "Das ist doch wirklich kein Problem, Detective Taylor. Haben ... sie sich denn schon entschieden?"

Mac warf einen Blick auf seinen Verlobten, der den Kopf schüttelte. Dann wandte er sich wieder Bright zu. "Nein, ich denke wir schlafen noch eine Nacht drüber. Und ich denke, dass sie das wunderschöne Haus noch anderen Interessenten gezeigt haben oder zeigen werden, also ... sie haben ja unsere Telefonnummern und Daten!" Jack lächelte und nickte zustimmend. Mac fuhr fort, obwohl er von den Jungs böse Blicke auf sich zog. "Wir melden uns noch mal bei ihnen. Ist das okay für dich, Schatz?"

Mac warf Stephen jetzt einen Blick zu, der den Blick erwiderte, aber nichts sagte. Taylor sah wieder Jack an. "Ja, wir melden uns! Also ... von ihrer Seite aus, wäre es kein Problem uns dieses Haus zu verkaufen?"

Bright schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Das ist gar kein Thema! Wenn sie Interesse haben, dann ..." Jetzt sah er Stephen an, der immer noch nicht ganz zu frieden schien. "Sie können ja noch mal miteinander reden und mir dann Bescheid geben. Sagen wir spätestens Dienstag müsste ich von ihnen hören."

Mac nickte und auch Stephen schien mit dieser Lösung ausnahmsweise einverstanden.

David öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren. "Dad! Was? Warum musst du noch überlegen? Das Haus ist doch super und der Garten erst!"

Stephen sah seinen jüngsten Sohn an.

"David! Ich möchte noch mal drüber schlafen, wenn das okay für dich ist. Mac und ich sind schließlich diejenigen, die den Kaufpreis zahlen müssen und nicht du, oder?"

"Aber D-"

"David," warnte der Arzt jetzt leise. "Schluss! Hast du verstanden? Wir fahren jetzt und schlafen noch mal drüber!"

Der Protest blieb aus! Zwar waren die Kinder natürlich der Meinung, dass sie das Haus kaufen sollten, aber wie Stephen schon gesagt hatte, zahlten sie ja nicht den Preis dafür.

Stephen nahm den Mantel und zog ihn wieder an. Er fummelte kurz an dem Kragen herum, sah noch mal auf sein Handy und ging hinter dem Makler her, der jetzt wieder auf das Haus zu steuerte, um seinen Klienten hinaus zu begleiten. Mac war dicht neben seinem Verlobten und nahm zärtlich seine Hand. Sie schlenderten stumm über das Stück Wiese, den Steinboden der Terrasse und wieder ins Haus zurück.

Während sie durch das Wohnzimmer gingen, sah Mac sich noch einmal interessiert um und sog alle neuen Eindrücke in sich auf. Er hatte noch überlegt, ob er eine Digitalkamera mit nehmen sollte, doch das hatte er dann, weil Stephen schon den ganzen Tag nicht sehr gut drauf war, vergessen.

Jack verschloss das Anwesen wieder und verabschiedete sich von seinen Klienten so dermaßen freundlich, in der Hoffnung sie würden sich wieder melden und den Kaufvertrag unterzeichnen. Als er mit seinem Wagen die Strasse hinunter gefahren war, öffnete Stephen seinen BMW und wollte gerade auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nehmen, als er eine Hand an seinem Ärmel spürte. Er drehte sich um.

Mac stand dicht vor ihm und hielt die Hand auf. "Lass mich fahren."

Der Arzt reichte ihm die Autoschlüssel und seufzte. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass ich einen Unfall baue, Mac!"

Taylor sah die Kinder an. "Steigt ein!"

Stephen spürte Blicke auf sich. Doch Macs Befehl wurde ausgeführt. Zwei Autotüren öffneten sich und die Jungs stiegen auf die Rückbank. Sie sagten nichts, doch starrten immer noch zu Stephen und Mac hinüber. Leise schnallten sie sich an. Mac klimperte mit den Schlüsseln herum und musterte den anderen Mann. Stephen widerum heftete seinen Blick auf das Haus.

"Baby," sagte Mac liebevoll und legte seine freie Hand um Stephens Nacken. Sofort hatte er Stephens Aufmerksamkeit wieder. Mac öffnete den Mund. "Lass uns fahren. Wir reden zu Hause darüber, in Ordnung?"

Stephen senkte den Kopf etwas. "Ja."

Taylor tätschelte ihm kurz den Nacken, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und Stephen lächelte leicht. Auch Mac grinste jetzt und streichelte seinem Verlobten durch das Haar. "Na also. Das will ich sehen. Komm!"

Endlich löste sich Stephen von ihm. Langsam ging er um die Schnauze seines BMW herum und öffnete die Beifahrertür. Mac stieg ein und knallte die Tür zu. Er schnallte sich an. Stephen ließ sich müde auf dem Sitz nieder und machte es ihm nach. Die Kids waren still. Mac startete den Motor, setzte den Blinker und gab langsam Gas. Die graue 7er Limousine rauschte über den Asphalt der Strasse, ließ das Einfamilienhaus schnell hinter sich und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den Feierabendverkehr zurück in die Jefferson-Street.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN: **Stephen ist irgendwie nicht ganz so gut drauf! Und die Hausbesichtigung ist deswegen ziemlich blöd gelaufen! Mac ist etwas verärgert über die schlechte Stimmung seines Verlobten und wird versuchen im nächsten Kapitel herauszufinden, was los ist ... Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	25. Let Love win

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY ist Eigentum der Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

**Warnung!  
**Mac und Stephen haben Sex, der auch dargestellt wird :) Also bitte nicht weiterlesen wem das nicht gefällt!

Zum Kapitel:  
Die Familie kommt von der etwas mißglückten Hausbesichtigung zurück und Stephen verhält sich immer noch sehr abweisend und kalt ... Mac kann das nicht mit ansehen und versucht mit ihm zu sprechen! Ob Stephen ihn an sich heran lässt?

* * *

Der Chef des CSI von New York parkte den grauen BMW direkt in der Einfahrt vor der Garage von Stephens Haus. Er zog mit einem Ruck die Handbremse an, kappte die Zündung und der Motor erstarb. Sofort wurden hinten die beiden Autotüren aufgestoßen und die Jungs stiegen aus dem Innenraum hinaus auf den Beton der Einfahrt. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch den Vorgarten und zum Haus hinüber, während Alex seine Schlüssel aus der Jeanstasche hervorkramte und dann die Tür aufschloss. Mac und Stephen blieben im Wagen zurück.

Langsam schnallte Stephen sich ab, doch blieb noch sitzen. Sein Verlobter spielte mit den Schlüsseln in seiner Hand, während auch er den Sicherheitsgurt nach hinten schnellen ließ und leise seufzte. Kurz trommelte er mit den Fingern auf dem schwarzen Leder des Lenkrads herum. Was hatte Stephen sich nur dabei gedacht?! So mit dem Makler zu sprechen, der ihre Versicherung war, dass sie dieses Haus vielleicht bekommen würden!

Stephen schwieg neben ihm und starrte durch die Windschutzscheibe auf seine Garage. Das leise Trommeln neben ihm hörte auf. Mac drehte sich in seinem Sitz ein Stück zu ihm, streckte die Hand aus und strich ihm über den Nacken.

Taylor atmete langsam aus. "Sag mir was mit dir ist?"

"Nichts," gab der Arzt leise zurück, doch sah Mac nicht an. "Ich bin nur mü-"

Die Hand in seinem Nacken war weg! Stattdessen schlug Mac sie auf das Lenkrad vor sich. "Dieses _nichts_ und dass du müde bist, kauf ich dir aber nicht ab, Steve! Du hast gerade keinen wirklich guten Eindruck bei dem Kerl hinterlassen, weisst du das?!"

Jetzt drehte sich Stephen zu Mac und sah ihn direkt an. "Entschuldige bitte vielmals, dass ich müde bin und dieser _Jack_ mir auf den Keks gegangen ist!"

Mac hob beide Hände vom Lenkrad und ließ sie frustriert wieder fallen.

"Hör bitte auf mir so einen Mist zu erzählen, Schatz! Das kannst du den Jungs vielleicht erzählen und die glauben dir das, aber ich nicht! Dafür kenn ich dich zu gut, Stephen! Du hast noch was anderes, das fühl ich. Sag mir bitte was es ist, damit ich dir helfen kann ..."

Stephen spielte an seinen Fingern herum, begann den feinen Dreck unter den Nägeln hervor zu holen und schwieg weiterhin. Mac starrte ihn immer noch an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Doch die kam nicht! Stattdessen griff Stephen nach dem Türgriff und öffnete die Beifahrertür. Schnell setzte er einen polierten Schuh auf die Einfahrt, stieg aus und schlug die Tür zu. Er ging schnellen Schrittes um die Schnauze seines Fahrzeugs herum, ohne Mac an zu sehen und lief über die weißen Steine des Vorgartens. Die Haustür war nur angelehnt und so brauchte er seine Schlüssel, die immer noch Mac in der Hand hielt, auch nicht zu benutzen. Stephen verschwand im Haus und schlug die Tür zu.

Jetzt erst erwachte Mac Taylor wieder aus seiner Starre, sah auf den leeren Sitz neben sich und ließ dann seinen Blick durch die Windschutzscheibe und zu der Haustür schweifen, hinter der sein Verlobter gerade eben nichtssagend verschwunden war. Wütend ließ er seine rechte Hand nun schon zum zweiten Mal auf das Lenkrad krachen.

"VERDAMMT, STEPHEN!"

Doch der Arzt hörte ihn schon nicht mehr. Mac blieb noch ein paar Sekunden sitzen, dann öffnete auch er seine Tür und stieg aus dem Wagen. Er warf die Tür zu, schloss ab und marschierte zum Haus hinüber. Dort öffnete er die Haustür, lugte in die leere Lobby und schlug sie hinter sich zu.

Der Knall war nicht so laut, wie der den sein Verlobter vor wenigen Sekunden gemacht hatte, aber doch so laut, dass Susan sich in der Küchentür zeigte und ihn verwirrt an sah.

Sie trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt und eine beige Stoffhose, dazu schwarze Schuhe. Mac seufzte tief, legte die Wagenschlüssel auf die Oberfläche des Sekretärs und zog den Mantel aus. Mit einer Hand hängte er ihn an die Gaderobe und ging dann zu Susan hinüber. Schnell warf er einen Blick in das Wohnzimmer, doch dort war sein Verlobter nicht zu finden.

Der Detective trat dicht an Susan heran und hob dann frustriert die Hände. "Wo ist er?"

Susan strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Die Hausbesichtigung war wohl nicht so gut, was?"

Kopfschütteln. Mac strich sich über die kurzen Haare und seufzte. "Nein! Irgendwie hat er es geschafft, alles zu versauen! Also wo ist er?"

"Was," fragte sie verdutzt und machte große Augen.

"Susan! Wo ist Stephen?!"

"Im Garten," sagte sie dann endlich und wies mit dem Kopf hinter sich. Da die Schiebetür halb geschlossen war, konnte Mac seinen Verlobten nicht sehen. Er nahm Sue bei den Schultern und drückte sie sanft aus dem Weg.

"Mac, ich," begann sie stockend und drehte sich zu ihm. "Ich werde heute abreisen. Ich denke es wäre das Beste und ich will euch nicht im Weg stehen. Dir und _ihm_!"

"Sue, das," begann Mac unsicher und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast doch keine Schuld daran! Ich ..." Mac drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Garten und konnte Stephen jetzt sehen, wie er im Gras sass - an den großen Baum gelehnt, den er so liebte. Stephen sah ihn nicht. Er sah schienbar gar nichts! Mac wandte sich wieder an Sue. "Ich weiss doch selbst nicht was mit ihm los ist! Vielleicht hatte er Stress auf der Arbeit. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er eine schwierige OP heute Morgen hatte, aber ... dass er deswegen den Hauskauf boykottiert und kaputt macht, das ... So ist er eigentlich nicht!"

"Wem sagst du das," erwiderte sie und lächelte leicht. Schon hatte sie wieder die Bilder von ihrer Ehe im Kopf. Die Guten wie die Schlechten ...Besonders die Schlechten! Ihr Ex-Mann war ein Workaholic, der seinen Job über alles liebte und sie war dabei zu kurz gekommen.

Mac erkannte seinen Fehler sofort. "Entschuldige bitte."

"Ist schon gut, Mac! Ich weiss doch wieviel er dir bedeutet und mir hat er mal viel bedeutet. Ehm, soll ich mal mit ihm reden? Dann kannst du dich ein wenig runterfahren?"

Taylor schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein, danke. Das mach ich schon. ... Du musst nicht abreisen, Sue."

Sie zuckte die Schultern, lächelte leicht und drückte ihm die zarten Hände auf die Brust. "Ich muss! Ich steh euch total im Weg und David ist sicher auch froh, wenn ich wieder weg bin. Er ist doch ganz das _Daddy-Kind!_ Er will ihn für sich haben, so wie du ihn für dich haben willst. Dabei störe ich doch nur!" Sie hob eine Hand und winkte ab, als Mac etwas sagen wollte. "Egal. Ich werde jetzt packen gehen und dann verschwinden!"

Sie trat an ihm vorbei und ging aus der Küche hinaus. Mac sah ihr nach, doch versuchte nicht mehr sie aufzuhalten. Ja, vielleicht war es besser so! Taylor ging ganz in die Küche und stellte sich vor eines der beiden Fenster, die zum Garten hin zeigten.

Stephen sass immer noch unter _seinem_ Baum. Mac biss sich auf die Lippe, öffnete dann den Kühlschrank und zog zwei Flaschen Fosters von dem oberen Gitter. Er schlug den Kühlschrank wieder zu, nahm den Flaschenöffner aus der Schublade und öffnete die Gartentür. Langsam ging er über das Stück Terasse und betrat dann die grüne Wiese. Zarter Duft von Blumen und dem Grün der Bäume kam ihm entgegen. Er ging ein paar Schritte, öffnete die zwei braunen Flaschen und behielt den Öffner und die Kronkorken in den Fingern.

Stephen sah ihn kurz an, doch interessierte sich dann wieder viel mehr für den Garten, den er damals gemeinsam mit Susan angelegt hatte. Als Mac vor ihm zum Stehen kam, rührte er sich auch nicht. Der Cop musterte ihn eindringlich von oben herab, legte den Kopf schief und setzte sich dann mit ausgestreckten Beinen direkt vor ihn. Stephen hatte die Füße übereinandergeschlagen. Mac rückte nahe an ihn heran, so dass sich ihre Beine und Schuhe berührten und reichte ihm dann eine der Flaschen. Die beiden Männer mussten die nächsten 48 Stunden nicht mehr arbeiten und so konnten sie sich den Alkohol gönnen ...

"Hier," sagte Mac leise. "Trink was mit mir."

Stephen sah ihn an, nahm die Flasche am Hals und stieß mit Mac an. Sie tranken. Keiner sagte etwas. Mac nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck um sich Mut anzutrinken, setzte dann die Flasche auf seinen Beinen ab und hielt sie mit zwei Fingern in Position, damit sie nicht umfiel. Kurz sah er die Flasche an, dann Stephen. "Das gerade im Auto, das war nicht sehr nett von dir und eigentlich ... weiß ich, dass du das nicht böse gemeint hast, okay?" Er nahm seine freie Hand und streichelte Stephens Bein. "Sag mir doch was dich so quält, hm? Wir können doch über alles reden, Babe." Er beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne und flüsterte leise grinsend. "Das tun Menschen, die fast verheiratet sind. ... Ehepaare!"

Schweigen. Mac seufzte und ließ sich wieder zurückfallen. Er nahm die Hand von Stephens Hose und stützte sich nach hinten hin ab, damit er nicht umkippte. "Sie will abreisen, weisst du? Sue denkt, dass sie zwischen uns geraten ist und sie möchte nicht, dass wir uns irgendwie wegen ihr streiten. Sie packt gerade!"

Connors sah ihn an. "Vielleicht ist das auch besser so, ja ..."

Mac rollte genervt mit den Augen, nahm noch einen Schluck von dem kalten Fosters und drückte sein Bein näher an Stephens Jeans. Langsam streichelte er dessen Jeans mit seinem Schuh, bis Stephen ihn wieder an sah. Taylor starrte ihn an.

"So funktioniert das nicht! Sprich mit mir! Bitte. Lass mich doch teilhaben an deinen Problemen, die dich so umwerfen."

Stephen biss sich auf die Unterlippe, doch schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Mac hatte genug! Er hielt seine Flasche in der Hand fest und stand ruckartig auf. Er unternahm keinen Versuch mehr mit Stephen sprechen zu wollen, da dieser scheinbar nicht das Bedürfnis hatte, sich irgendwie mit zu teilen.

_Wenn er Funkstille haben will, dann soll er die kriegen_ ...

Mac wandte sich abrupt um und spazierte hinüber zum Haus. "Ich helf jetzt deiner Ex-Frau beim Packen!"

Connors sah ihm hinter her und hörte dann den Knall der Hintertür. Mac war weg! Stephen trank sein Bier in einem Zug leer, setzte die Flasche auf seinem Oberschenkel ab, lehnte sich mit den Kopf an den rauhen Baumstamm und überlegte.

_Es ist sicher das Richtige, wenn Sue jetzt nach Vermont zurück fährt ..._

Etwa eine Stunde später, es war kurz nach sieben Uhr, betrat Stephen sein Haus. Allein. Susan hatte er draußen verabschiedet und ihr gesagt, dass er sich in ein paar Tagen mal bei ihr melden und sie über den neusten Stand der Dinge informieren würde. Dann war sie in ihren roten Sportwagen gestiegen und gefahren. Er hatte noch gewunken. Mac hatte sich vorher bereits von ihr verabschiedet, genau so wie die Kinder. David konnte man am Gesicht ansehen, dass er erleichtert oder sogar froh war, seine Mutter wieder los zu werden und Daddy für sich zu haben.

Stephen hatte ihr noch eingetrichtert, dass sie anrufen sollte, wenn etwas wäre - egal was! Stephen war für sie da!

Jetzt trat der Arzt des _Forest-Hills Hospital_ einen großen Schritt zurück in sein Haus und warf leise die Vordertür zu. Er starrte die Tür an. Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand, legte sie flach auf das weiße, geschmeidige Holz und fuhr zärtlich darüber. Für diese Türen hatten sie sich damals beide entschieden - Susan und er! Es war einheitlich beschlossen worden!

Bei anderen Planungen, sei es Bodenbeläge, Badezimmereinrichtung oder auch die Farbkombination der Möbel, hatte es auch mal Streit gegeben. Er seufzte leise. Seine linke Hand ruhte auf dem Holz. Stephen ging einen Schritt näher an die Tür heran und legte seine Stirn auf das weiße Holz. Tief atmete er ein und aus. Das Holz roch immer noch so gut wie vor ein paar Jahren, als die Türen gerade frisch eingebaut und gestrichen worden waren. Mit einem Ohr hörte er seine Söhne im Obergeschoss herumhantieren.

Mac war ... Keine Ahnung wo Mac war. Irgendwo im Haus!

Stephen sog die Luft durch die Nase ein und trommelte leicht mit den Fingerspitze auf der Tür herum. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um das eine Thema. Vielleicht sollte er es ihm einfach sagen? Ja, aber wie? _Hey Schatz, wir_ ... Nein! Das konnte Stephen nicht! Aber er musste es tun, oder? Mac war jetzt schon sauer auf ihn und er würde ganz sicher nicht noch länger warten wollen, bis der _Herr Doktor_ sich endlich dafür entschieden hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen und sich anzuvertrauen!

"Dad?"

Stephen hob den Kopf an und sah nach links. Alex stand auf der untersten Stufe. Er hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. Der Arzt seufzte leise, nahm schließlich die Hand vom Holz und sah seinen ältesten Sohn fragend an. Seine Stimme klang müde, aber gefasst.

"Ja?"

"Ist was mit dir," fragte Alex ihn direkt und musterte seinen Vater schnell.

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Alex! Ich bin nur müde."

Der Junge überlegte. "Dad? Ist was zwischen dir und Mac? Ich meine, habt ihr euch gestritten oder so?"

Kopfschütteln. Er drehte sich jetzt ganz herum und ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Eingangstür fallen. "Nein, es ist alles okay! Warum denkst du das was passiert ist, Alex?"

Schnell rieb er sich die Nase und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust, als er auf Alex' Antwort wartete. Der Junge sah kurz die Treppe hinauf, dann wandte er sich wieder an seinen Dad.

"Ehm, er hat uns gerade bei sich zu Hause einquartiert für die Nacht und ich meine, das macht er sonst nie oder?"

_Die ganze Nacht ...?_

"Die ganze Nacht," fragte Stephen überrascht und kratzte sich mit einem Finger am Kinn.

_Jetzt sitze ich richtig in der Scheisse! Mac will reden und zwar allein! Ohne die Kinder im Haus! Verdammter Mist ... _

"Na ja, wenn er das sagt, dann machen wir das so, Alex."

"Ehm, okay ...," erwiderte der Teenager und zuckte die Schultern. "Dad? Was hast du gemacht?"

Stephen sah seinen Sohn überrascht an. "Was soll ich denn gemacht haben?!"

Alex grinste frech. "Ach komm schon! Du musst ihn doch irgendwie sauer gemacht haben, sonst würde er uns doch nicht ausquartieren für _eine ganze Nacht!_"

Plötzlich ertönte von der Treppe aus Macs Stimme. "Das geht dich nichts an, Alex! Pack dir ein paar Klamotten zusammen. Jason kommt gleich, dann essen wir noch und dann geht ihr!"

Jetzt war es Stephen, der etwas beleidigt war. Er warf seinem Verlobten einen Blick zu, der immer noch auf der Treppe stand und eine Hand auf das weiße Geländer gelegt hatte. Alex drehte sich um und lief hinauf und an Mac vorbei um für die kleine Übernachtung seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Der Arzt sah ihm kurz nach, dann waren seine grünen Augen wieder bei Mac.

"Hättest du mir nicht Bescheid sagen können, Schatz?"

"Nein, Schatz," gab Mac genau so vorwurfsvoll zurück und legte die andere Hand auch auf das Geländer aus Holz. "Denn du sprichst ja auch nicht mit mir, oder? Also bekommst du ab jetzt auch keine Infos mehr! ... Aber wenn die Jungs nachher weg sind, dann reden wir und reden und reden. Und nicht nur ich werde reden, sondern auch du, Stephen! Hast du verstanden? Ich habe nämlich keine Lust mehr, dass du mich anschweigst, in Ordnung?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte Mac sich auf der Treppe um und ging wieder nach oben. Stephen konnte ihm nur noch nach sehen. Ja, er hatte es verbockt und zwar gewaltig! Er war immer noch müde. Frustriert und sauer auf sich selbst stieß er sich von der Tür ab, lief ins Wohnzimmer und zog die Schiebetüren zu. Stephen setzte sich auf das beige Sofa. Er zog sich die Schuhe aus und legte sich hin. Kurz rückte er mit einer Hand das Kopfkissen zu recht, kreuzte dann die Hände auf seinem Bauch und schloss die Augen. Kurze Zeit später hörte er nichts mehr.

Eine Stunde später hatte David seinen Vater für das Abendessen geweckt und sie hatten gemeinsam am Tisch gesessen und den Nudelauflauf, den Mac gemacht hatte, verschlungen. Die Erwachsenen hatten sich angeschwiegen. Mac hatte sich nur auf seinen Teller konzentriert und Stephen sich an seinem Weinglas festgehalten. Die Anspannung im Raum war deutlich zu spüren. Stephen's Söhne und Jason, der zum Essen rüber gekommen war, hatten sich zwar untereinander unterhalten, aber sich aus dem Streit, der in der Luft lag, gekonnt heraus gehalten. Keiner der drei Teenager wollte ein böses Wort abbekommen! Also wurde still gegessen und dann räumten die Jungs den Tisch ab.

Nachdem das Geschirr in der Spülmaschine aufgereiht war, hatte David sie nur etwas zugeschoben, aber noch nicht angeschaltet. Das würde Mac später machen. Und zwar nachdem er mit seinem Dad geredet hatte! Dann waren die Kinder nach oben verschwunden, um ihren Vätern Privatsphäre zu geben und ihre Klamotten fertig zu packen.

Mac stand an der offenen Küchentür und drehte sich um. Stephen sass am Tisch und trank einen Schluck Rotwein. Die Flasche war fast leer. Mac hatte sein Glas in der Hand und trank jetzt ebenfalls. Sie hörten hastige Schritte auf der Treppe und dann in der Lobby. Mac drehte sich um und sah, dass die Jungs sich ihre Jacken nahmen. David und Alex hatten einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken, Jason die Haustürschlüssel in der Hand mit denen er herumklimperte. Schnell ging er zu seinem Vater.

"Wir sind dann weg!"

Mac nickte. "Ja, viel Spass und lass mir das Haus stehen, okay?"

"Geht klar, Dad! ... Bye Stephen!"

Der Arzt drehte sich in dem Stuhl nach hinten und lächelte Jason an. "Bye! ... JUNGS?"

Sofort schoben sich zwei Köpfe durch die Küchentür. Mac trat einen Schritt zur Seite, streichelte seinem Sohn noch mal über den Kopf, der sich dann umdrehte und sich durch Alex und David hindurchdrückte. Er ging in die Lobby. Alex sah seine Vater fragend an und rückte seinen Rucksack auf dem Rücken zu recht. "Was?"

Stephen hob einen Finger. "Macht keinen Scheiss bitte!"

Alex grinste breit. "Nein!"

"Gut," gab der Arzt zurück, winkte kurz und sah dann seinen Kindern hinter her, die gemeinsam mit Jason das Haus verließen.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Stephen drehte sich wieder um und nahm noch einen Schluck Wein, während Mac um den Tisch herum ging und sich gegenüber von ihm fallen ließ. Der Cop seufzte leise, legte seine Hände auf die Tischplatte und betrachtete seinen Verlobten sorgenvoll.

"Wir sind allein. Also raus damit, Schätzchen! Was ist los?"

Stephen sah ihn an. "Es tut mir leid wegen vorhin, Mac! Verzeihst du mir das?"

Mac stöhnte laut und klopfte leicht mit den Handflächen auf den Tisch. "Kommt drauf an! Wenn du jetzt mit der Sprache rausrückst, dann verzeih ich dir!"

Die Wanduhr tickte leise. Connors hielt sich immer noch an dem dünnen Stiel des Weinglases fest und spielte damit herum, bis sich eine Hand auf seine legte und ihn so in der Bewegung stoppte. Sanft streichelte Mac Stephens Handrücken und die Knöchel mit dem Zeigefinger. Stephen starrte in das Glas.

"Steve," sprach der Cop ihn wieder an, während er ihn weiter streichelte. "Sieh mich an!"

Stephen hob seinen Blick und sah in die warmen braunen Augen von Mac, der jetzt seine Hand von dem Glas nahm und sie leicht drückte. Mac öffnete wieder den Mund. "Willst du ... Du willst nicht Schluss machen oder?"

_Oh verdammt _... "Nein!"

Taylor seufzte erleichtert. "Gut! Ich hab schon ein bißchen Angst gekriegt, weisst du? ... Okay, also du willst noch mit mir zusammen leben und du möchtest diese Hochzeit, richtig?"

"Ja, ich will diese Hochzeit, Mac!"

Mac grinste leicht, als Stephen seine Hand flach auf den Tisch legte und Mac seine darauf. Mac hakte weiter nach. "Und du willst noch mit mir zusammen ziehen, korrekt?"

"Ja," erwiderte der Arzt schnell und seine Stimme klang eine Oktave höher als zuvor. Er war aufgeregt und etwas erstaunt, dass Mac gedacht hatte, er würde sich von ihm trennen wollen. Das würde niemals passieren und eigentlich hatte Stephen auch gedacht, dass sein Partner das wusste!

Taylor blies langsam die Luft aus seinen Lungen und aus dem Mund. Er nahm sein Glas und trank.

Nach ein paar Sekunden stellte er es wieder ab, ohne die andere Hand von Stephen zu lösen. Sanft strich der Cop über den Verlobungsring an Stephens Ringfinger und drehte ihn hin und her. Er warf ihm wieder einen fragenden Blick zu. "Du hast mich auch nicht betrogen, nehme ich an?"

Stephen öffnete überrascht den Mund.

"Was?! ... Sag mal, was denkst du denn von mir? Natürlich habe ich dich nicht betrogen, Liebling!"

Um seine Antwort zu untermauern beugte Stephen sich über den Tisch und drückte Mac seine Lippen auf den Mund. Nach einem kurzen und innigen Moment zog er sich wieder einige Zentimeter von ihm zurück und sah ihm in die Augen. "Nein, ich habe dich nicht betrogen, Mac. Das würde ich niemals tun. Okay?"

Mac lächelte. "Okay, da bin ich erleichtert. Ich wollte aber sicher gehen, weil du ja nicht mit mir sprichst, Schatz!"

"Sorry ..."

Macs Finger fuhr zärtlich über Stephens Hand und über die Knöchel. Ganz langsam und liebevoll. Der Cop dachte nach. Stephen schwieg wieder. Auch er schien nach zu denken. Taylor konnte sehen, dass Stephens Blick an ihm vorbei ging und er sich abwesend in der Küche um sah. Mac drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl verwirrt um und folgte dem Blick seines Verlobten. Stephen betrachtete die Fenster zum Garten und die teure Anrichte, die er damals mit Sue ausgesucht hatte.

Plötzlich kam dem Polizist eine Idee, weshalb Stephen sich so abweisend bei der Hausbesichtigung verhalten hatte! Mac atmete tief ein und hielt mit dem Streicheln inne. Stephen, durch die abrupte Innehaltung der Bewegung, abgelenkt wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Mac zu, der jetzt Stephens Hand zwischen seine beiden Hände nahm und sie fest hielt. "Du willst gar nicht umziehen, oder?"

_Okay, er kann Gedanken lesen! Ich habe gar nichts gesagt und er riecht den Braten_ ... Stephen sah wieder nach unten auf die Tischplatte und dann Mac an.

"Ich ... Mac, es tut mir leid! Das ... dieses Haus hat so viele Erinnerungen für mich und ich glaub ich kann das nicht."

"Wieso hast du nichts gesagt, Schatz," fragte Taylor ihn liebevoll.

"Ich ... wir brauchen doch was Größeres! Jason muss doch irgendwo wohnen und ..."

Mac legte den Kopf schief und lächelte Stephen an. "Und deswegen bist du so abweisend und vergraulst den Makler?! Man, Stephen! Das ist doch kein Beinbruch! ... Ja eigentlich brauchen wir was Größeres, aber ... ich meine, das Haus hier gehört dir und ich weiss, dass hier sehr viele Erinnerungen drin stecken von dir und Susan!" Er lächelte breit. "Und von uns beiden! Weisst du noch unser erster Sex? Wo hatten wir den denn?"

Jetzt grinste Connors breit und nahm einen Finger an den Mund. Er tat so als ob er überlegen musste. "Warte mal, das war ... AU!"

Mac starrte ihn an und zog seinen rechten Fuß wieder zurück mit dem er gerade unter dem Tisch zugetreten hatte. Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Na?!"

Stephen kicherte leise und streichelte Macs Hand. Sanft fuhr er über den Verlobungsring. "Na hier! Unser erstes Mal war hier in dieser Küche. Nach dem guten Abendessen im Restaurant. Das war gut!"

"Was war gut," fragte der Cop lächelnd. "Das Essen oder der Sex?"

"Beides!"

"Gute Antwort, Schatz," erwiderte Mac, nahm Stephens Hand hoch und küsste sie zärtlich. "Stephen? Wenn du absolut nicht umziehen möchtest, dann ziehen wir nicht um, okay? Wir könnten das Gästezimmer umbauen und Jason da rein verfrachten." Er seufzte leise und beugte sich dann über den Tisch nach vorn. "Okay, Hase? Das ist kein Problem. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist, Steve! Das ist für mich die Hauptsache!"

Jetzt beugte Mac sich über den Tisch und drückte Stephen seine Lippen auf den Mund. Stephen schnaubte laut, nahm seine Hände und packte Macs Kopf. Gierig zog er ihn noch ein Stück näher, so dass die Weingläser bedrohlich wackelten. Bevor sie umfallen konnten, lösten die beiden Männer sich wieder und lächelten sich an.

"Na also," sagte Mac. "Genau so will ich dich sehen! Und ich möchte dir deine Erinnerungen nicht nehmen."

"Ich hab," begann Stephen leise, als er plötzlich Bilder von damals in seinem Kopf sah. "Ich hab Sue hier über diese Schwelle getragen ... Wir haben gemeinsam die Kinderzimmer fertig gemacht und das Haus gebaut! ... David hat hier im Wohnzimmer seinen ersten Vollrausch auskuriert und in beinahe jedes verdammte Zimmer gekotzt ..."

Der andere Mann lachte laut los und hielt sich am Tisch fest. Stephen grinste leicht und fuhr fort. "Ich habe hier meine Kinder groß gezogen ... Okay noch sind sie nicht groß, aber das werden sie bald sein! ..." Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter und intensiver. "Ich hab mich übelst mit meinem großen Bruder, Rick, gezofft und wir haben uns die Nasen blutig geschlagen und sind dann zusammen ins Krankenhaus in die Notaufnahme gefahren."

Wieder lachte Mac laut. "Wer von euch ist denn gefahren?"

Stephen lächelte, als er sich daran zurück erinnerte. "Er! Rick hat mich so übel zugerichtet, dass ich nicht mehr Autofahren konnte. Aber wir haben uns wieder vertragen!"

"Um was ging es bei dem Streit?"

"Weiss ich nicht mehr, Mac."

Wieder ein leichter Tritt unter dem Tisch. "Sag schon!"

Stephen seufzte leise und kratzte sich am Kinn. "Ich habe dieses Haus jetzt an die 20 Jahre, das heisst ... wir waren beide Mitte Zwanzig! Er ist übers Wochenende gekommen. Er hatte ja damals noch sein Haus in Virginia, einen kleinen See daneben, Wald, sein Pferd ... Unicorn hieß er glaub ich! ... Auf jeden Fall kam er an einem Wochenende vorbei, weil er mir etwas Wichtiges erzählen wollte. Mein Bruder hatte sich für eine Spezialeinheit anwerben lassen!"

Stephen spielte an seinen Händen herum. "Das war eine Task-Force, die spezielle Aufträge übernahm - ziemlich gefährliche Sachen, Mac! Ich hatte ja schon meine Bedenken, als er zur Army gegangen war, aber das?! Ich war wütend, dass er das einfach so getan hatte und nicht mit mir oder unseren Eltern gesprochen hat. Einfach durchgezogen! _BANG!_ Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste! Ganz Rick Macintosh! Ich hab ihn angebrüllt, dass er das lassen sollte, weil es zu heikel war und er hat zurück gebrüllt. Ein kleines Duell und dann hatte er plötzlich meine Faust im Gesicht." Connors lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Eins kam zum Anderen und wir hatten eine wunderbare Schlägerei im Wohnzimmer! Gott sei Dank war Sue an dem Tag bei einer Freundin ..."

Taylor grinste breit. "Wow! Und wer hat gewonnen?"

Stephen grinste auch und sah Mac in die Augen. "Der Kerl mit der Spezialausbildung natürlich! Da hatte ich keine Chance. Nicht die kleinste! Er wusste genau, wo er hin zielen musste, damit ich zu Boden gehen und erstmal nicht wieder aufstehen kann. Na ja, aber wir haben uns wieder vertragen und ich hab ihm seinen Willen gelassen. Was konnte ich auch tun? Er ist der Ältere und er muss wissen was er tut! ... Und später hat Frank Turner ihn ja dann Gott sei Dank für die Knights angeworben und Rick hat sofort zugesagt. Das ist zwar auch gefährlich, aber es ist gut meinen Bruder auch mal hinter dem Schreibtisch und auf der Basis zu wissen!"

Mac nickte verstehend. "Ja, das versteh ich!"

Dem Arzt kamen noch mehr Erinnerungen, während Mac einen großen Schluck Rotwein nahm und ihm aufmerksam zuhörte. Stephen ließ Macs Hand los und nahm wieder das Weinglas in die Hand.

"Alexander hat hier seine erste große Party gefeiert! Seinen 13. Geburtstag. Das war was! David war ziemlich betrunken und hat die ganze Nacht lang in sein Bett gereiert!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war so sauer!"

Mac grinste. "Das kann ich mir vorstellen ..."

Stephen räusperte sich leicht. "Also wir ziehen nicht um?"

"Nein, wir ziehen nicht um, wenn die Liebe meines Lebens das nicht will!"

Der Arzt lächelte. "Rufst du Morgen Jack an und sagst ihm das?"

"Ich dachte du machst das? Du hast dich doch so daneben benommen? Und fandest den Kamin nur _nett_ und der Pool war ja nur ein _Pool_ oder? Und das Billardzimmer erst ..."

Stephen grinste breit. "Arschloch."

Mac stand langsam auf. "Ich mach das mit dem Anruf schon, Babe. Aber versprich mir bitte, dass du das nächste Mal mit mir darüber redest und es nicht in dich reinfrisst und damit allen anderen auf den Sack gehst, okay?!"

"Okay," gab Stephen zurück. Mac kam um den Tisch herum, küsste seinen Verlobten noch einmal und strich ihm über den Kopf. "Dann sagen wir das Morgen den Kindern und hoffen, dass die uns nicht dafür umbringen und dann irgendwo im Garten verscharren! Ich geh schnell duschen. Du wolltest noch ein bißchen arbeiten oder?"

Connors strich sich mit zwei Fingern über die Lippen, während er kurz nach dachte. "Ja, ich wollte noch ein bißchen was schaffen für Montag. ... Danke für dein Verständnis, Mac! Ich liebe dich!"

"Kein Problem, Stephen. Ich liebe dich auch," raunte der Cop ihm zu und verließ dann die Küche um sich seine wohlverdiente und heiße Dusche zu gönnen.

Stephen blieb allein zurück. Er war erleichtert und froh, dass er es ausgesprochen hatte, auch wenn er von Mac gedrängt worden war. Aber sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell den Mund aufgemacht und es wäre jetzt nicht vom Tisch! Sie würden hier bleiben und in dieses Haus einziehen. Gemeinsam! Keiner von ihnen müsste sich großartig umstellen oder an etwas nagelneues gewöhnen. Einzig allein, Jason, würde seine jetzige Freiheit einschränken müssen. Doch Stephen sah kein Problem darin. Er würde sein eigenes Zimmer bekommen und David und Alex wohnten direkt nebenan!

In der kleinen Küche brannte immer noch Licht. Die weiße Schiebetür war halb geschlossen. Mac schob sie ein Stück auf und warf einen Blick auf Stephen, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf einem der Stühle hockte. Sein Laptop stand vor ihm auf dem Tisch und der Arzt tippte konzentriert auf der Tastatur herum, während er auf den Bildschirm starrte und im Kopf seinen heutigen Arbeitstag durchging. Der Bericht hatte zwar noch bis Montag Zeit, doch Stephen wollte schon mal einen Vorsprung haben! Während er auf den Schirm sah und wieder einen Satz schrieb, trat Mac hinter ihn und schlang seine Arme um seine Brust. Stephen lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück, während sein Verlobter sanft über sein schwarzes Hemd streichelte und ihn zärtlich auf die Wange küsste.

Mac nahm eine Hand, legte sie an die andere Wange des Mannes und drückte Stephens Gesicht sanft zu sich. Mac beugte sich nach vorn und drückte seine weichen Lippen auf den Mund seines Verlobten. Stephen ging darauf ein und küsste ihn zurück. Mit der linken Hand streichelte er Macs Nacken und der Kuss wurde intensiver. Nach einigen Sekunden lösten sich wieder ihre Lippen voneinander und Stephen atmete schneller. Taylor grinste.

"Willst du nicht eine Pause einlegen, Schatz," raunte er ihm zu und packte ihn mit beiden Händen etwas grob am Kragen des schwarzen Hemdes. Er zog Stephen ein Stück näher zu sich und küsste ihn wieder. Diesmal war der Zungenkuss leidenschaftlicher also zu vor. Stephen schnaubte laut, während er seine Augen schloss und sich ganz dem Kuss hin gab. Wieder vergingen Sekunden.

Stephen zog sich von ihm zurück und öffnete die Augen wieder. "Eigentlich wollte ich das hier noch so gut wie fertig machen ..."

Mac starrte ihn an. "Das kannst du auch später, Stevie. Die Kinder sind bei mir, schon vergessen?"

Gierig presste er wieder seine Lippen auf Stephens Mund. Der Arzt griff blind neben sich und klappte den Laptopdeckel zu, bevor er dann Macs Zunge in seinem Mund spürte. Stephen gab sich ganz dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss hin. Die Erregung wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Wieder löste Mac sich von ihm und Stephen legte den Kopf schief. "Du hast mich überzeugt, ja ..."

"Das ist gut," erwiderte der Cop flüsternd, legte seine linke Hand auf Stephens rechte Schulter und setzte sich breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Hast du's bequem, ja?" Stephens Augen funkelten.

Mac grinste, schlang wieder seine Hände um Stephens Nacken und sah ihm direkt in die grünen Augen. "Ja, das hab ich. Und du?"

Der Arzt nahm seine Hände und legte sie auf Macs Po. Dann drückte er leicht zu und zog seinen Partner ganz nah zu sich. Mac stöhnte leicht und Stephen legte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Mac presste wieder seine Lippen auf die des Arztes und schloss die Augen. Wieder ein leidenschaftlicher Zungenkuss. Stephen spürte, dass ihm warm wurde und die Erregung wuchs weiter. Mit einer Hand zog er Mac noch näher zu sich, obwohl das gar nicht mehr möglich war. Er stöhnte leise.

Mac schob sich noch mehr nach vorn und schlang seine Füße hinter dem Stuhl übereinander, um so seinem Partner noch näher zu kommen. Stephen befreite sich von Macs sanften Lippen und der Cop sah ihn etwas irritiert an. Stephen zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann streichelte er ihm mit den Fingerspitzen das kurze, schwarze Haar und stöhnte wieder. "Sollen wir einen neuen Wein aufmachen?"

Mac schloss seinen Mund. "Das willst du jetzt nicht wirklich, oder?"

Stephen leckte sich über die Lippen. "Ich habe Durst. Außerdem ..." Mit der anderen Hand streichelte er liebevoll und sanft Macs Hinterteil. "Haben wir den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht oder nicht?"

Jetzt grinste Mac. Er küsste Stephen noch mal schnell auf den Mund. Dann nahm er sein Gesicht in beide Hände. "Na gut. Wie du willst, Schätzchen."

Stephen nickte schnell. Sein Verlobter lächelte, legte beide Hände auf Stephens Schultern und drückte sich hoch.

Vorsichtig stand er von Stephens Schoß auf, warf ihm noch mal kurz einen Blick zu und ging dann zu der Anrichte, wo eine neue Flasche Rotwein stand. Wieder ein Blick zu Stephen. "Bleib ja da sitzen!"

"Alles was du willst," sagte der Arzt leise und beobachtete Taylor von seinem Stuhl aus.

Mac wandte sich wieder dem Kühlschrank und seinem Inhalt zu. Er nahm drei verschiedene Käsesorten aus einer blauen Dose, die er dann auf die schwarze Arbeitsplatte legte und schob den Kühlschrank mit dem Ellbogen zu. Als nächstes nahm Mac die zwei benutzten Weingläser vom Tisch und stellte sie neben die grüne Flasche. Er konnte Stephens Augen spüren, die jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgten, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Schnell nahm der Cop ein scharfes Messer aus der Schublade und ein Holzbrett und begann die drei Käsesorten fachmännisch zu zerteilen und anzurichten.

Stephen beobachtete ihn skeptisch und legte den Kopf schief. Er hatte etwas anderes im Sinn als Käse! "Ehm, Schätzchen? ... Sollen wir nicht etwas Eis-"

Ruckartig schnellte Macs Kopf herum. Er nahm das Messer hoch und sah Stephen etwas sauer an. "Nein! Du wolltest unbedingt den Wein und ich möchte Käse dazu, okay?"

Stephen grunzte leicht und hob dann beschwichtigend die Hände, während Mac ein Stückchen Hartkäse von dem Brett nahm und es sich in den Mund steckte. Er kaute, während er Stephen keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

"Okay, schon gut," beruhigte Stephen seinen Partner. "Käse ist super! Mach weiter ..."

Mac schluckte den Käse hinunter und drehte sich zu frieden wieder weg. Nachdem er den Käse tranchiert hatte, warf er das Messer in die Spüle, nahm das Holzbrett in die Hand, was er noch mit ein paar Oliven und Weintrauben dekoriert hatte und kam zu Stephen hinüber. Dieser griff nach seinem Laptop und stellte ihn ganz an die Wand, damit Taylor das Brett abstellen konnte. Mac nahm ein Stück Hartkäse und hielt es Stephen vor den Mund. Dieser nahm es mit den Lippen und kaute langsam. Der Polizist packte wieder Stephens Nacken, küsste ihn hart auf den Mund und löste sich dann wieder von ihm.

Connors kaute immer noch und betrachtete ihn liebevoll.

"Wo bleibt mein Wein?"

Der andere Mann lächelte ihn an, wandte sich um und ging zurück zur Anrichte und der Flasche Wein. Er holte den Öffner aus der Schublade, wo auch das Besteck lag und begann die teure Flasche zu öffnen. Stephen griff auf das Holzbrett und gönnte sich eine grüne Olive. Mac nahm den Rotwein zwischen seine Knie und zog mit leichter Gewalt den Korken aus dem Flaschenhals. Es gab ein leises Geräusch. Dann warf er den Zieher mitsamt Korken in die Spüle und befüllte die Weingläser. Die Flasche ließ er auf der Anrichte stehen. Er nam die Gläser am Stiel, trug sie zum Tisch und reichte seinem Partner das eine Glas.

"Da hast du deinen Wein," sagte Mac leise und stieß mit Stephen an.

Stephen trank genüsslich, setzte dann das Glas wieder ab, doch behielt es in der Hand. Mac bediente sich an dem Käse und Stephen beugte sich dann zu ihm, um ihn wieder zu küssen. Während sie sich küssten, setzte Mac sich wieder breitbeinig auf Stephens Schoß, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

Der Arzt nahm eine grüne Weintraube zwischen die Finger und fütterte Mac damit, der mit der rechten Hand Stephens schwarzes Hemd nach oben schob und sanft über seine weiche Haut fuhr. Mac schluckte die Traube hinunter, während er mit den Fingern unter dem Hemd über Stephens linke Seite und die Rippen streichelte und ihm dabei tief in die Augen blickte. Stephen stöhnte leise und presste dann wieder seine Lippen auf den Mund des anderen Mannes. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Der Puls erhöhte sich.

Stephen zuckte kurz, als Mac ihn kitzelte und hob dann das Weinglas an seinen Mund. Er trank genüsslich einen großen Schluck, während Mac mit der andern Hand wieder ein Stück Käse nahm und es seinem Verlobten dann in den Mund schob.

Stephen rückte sich auf dem Holzstuhl etwas zu recht, während er kaute und seinen Verlobten dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Mac lächelte. Jetzt nahm er sein Glas vom Tisch und trank. Der Wein war hervorragend, auch wenn er sehr teuer gewesen war. Doch Stephen hatte bei ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Einkauf auf diese Sorte bestanden und jetzt wusste Mac auch warum!

Jetzt stellte Stephen sein Weinglas endlich auf dem weißen Tisch ab und legte eine Hand auf Macs Hintern. "Der ist gut, nicht?"

"Oh ja," gab Taylor lächelnd zurück, deponierte sein fast leeres Glas genau neben dem von Stephen und nahm eine grüne Olive, die er sich in den Mund steckte. Er kaute und küsste Stephen wieder voller Leidenschaft. Stephen rückte ein Stück nach vorn, nicht ohne seine Hand von Macs Po zu nehmen und der Cop stieß dem dem Rücken an die Tischkante.

Stephen schnaubte und sah Mac lüstern an. "Jetzt bist du gefangen."

"Glaubst du," erwiderte Taylor genau so lüstern und zog seine Hand unter Stephens Hemd hervor. Er legte sie auf Stephens Brust und drückte ihn fest in die Stuhllehne, so dass er sich selbst vom Tisch löste und wieder frei war. "Wer ist hier gefangen?"

Connors grinste teuflisch, zog Mac dann noch fester an sich und küsste ihn wieder und wieder. Wenige Sekunden später brach Taylor den Kuss wieder ab, packte Stephen am Kragen des Hemdes und legte den Kopf zur Seite. "Ich will dich!"

Der Arzt grinste ihn an und flüsterte leise. "Und ich muss mal ..."

"Was," fauchte Mac verärgert und funkelte Stephen sauer an. "Jetzt?"

"Entschuldige, aber das ..," begann Stephen und streichelte Mac über den Kopf. "Das kann leider nicht warten!"

Mac schüttelte den Kopf, während er langsam seine Finger von dem schwarzen Hemdkragen löste. "Und du meinst jetzt, dass ich dich gehen lasse?"

Nicken. "Ja!"

Connors stand vom Stuhl auf, während er Mac mit sich zog und dann schnell mit einer Hand das Tablett auf die andere Seite des Tisches schob. Sanft setzte er seinen Verlobten auf der Tischplatte ab und legte seine Hände flach auf Macs Oberschenkel und die Jeans. Mit den Daumen streichelte er die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel. Er beugte sich dicht zu ihm.

"Warte hier. Ich beeil mich!"

Mac seufzte, beugte sich dann nach vorn um Stephen noch einmal zu küssen, doch der Arzt war schneller und hatte sich bereits weggedreht. Mac konnte ihm nur noch hinter her sehen, als Connors schnell durch die Küche ging und dann in der Lobby verschwand. Taylor seufzte ergeben. Stephen wollte ihn zappeln lassen. Na schön, er würde schon sehen, was er davon hatte!

Schnell griff er neben sich und nahm noch ein Stück Käse, was er sich in den Mund steckte. Als Stephen nach ein paar Sekunden immer noch nicht zurück war, rutschte Mac von der Tischkante und holte die Flasche Rotwein von der Anrichte. Er befüllte die beiden Gläser noch einmal und brachte die fast leere Weinflasche in den Kühlschrank zurück.

Als nächstes nahm er einige Kerzen aus der anderen Schublade und ein Feuerzeug. Schnell stellte er die weißen Kerzen auf der Anrichte auf und zündete sie an. Er ging zum Lichtschalter und dimmte die Deckenbeleuchtung auf ein Minimum, so dass die Kerzen ihre volle Wirkung entfalten konnten. Das Feuerzeug landete wieder in der Schublade und Taylor zog die Rollos der Fenster ein gutes Stück herunter, obwohl natürlich niemand vom Garten her das Haus einsehen konnte. Es war pure Gewohnheit! Dann endlich hörte er die Toillettenspülung und den Wasserhahn des Gäste-WCs im Erdgeschoss. Stephen schlenderte wieder in die Küche und Mac reichte ihm sein Glas, während er sich an den Tisch lehnte.

Stephen sah sich um und betrachtete die hellen Flammen der Kerzen. "Hübsch."

Mac sah ihn etwas verdutzt an. "Nur _hübsch_?"

"_Sehr_ hübsch," verbesserte sich der Arzt schnell und gab Mac einen Kuss.

Sie stießen wieder an und tranken. Der Cop setzte das Glas wieder ab, doch hielt es am Stiel fest, während er Stephen in die Augen sah.

"Du hast mich warten lassen, " sagte er gespielt böse.

"Schätzchen, das stimmt nicht," gab der Arzt zurück und stellte sein Glas auf dem Tisch ab. "Ich hab mich extra beeilt, weil ich wusste, dass du hier auf mich wartest."

Jetzt grinste Mac und sie küssten sich wieder. Mac stellte sein Weinglas hinter sich und schnaubte tief, als der Kuss wieder inniger und wilder wurde. Lippen auf Lippen. Heiß! Stephen nahm Macs Nacken in eine Hand und zog ihn grob zu sich, während seine Hand langsam die Knöpfe von Macs Hemd öffnete. Einen nach dem anderen ... ganz langsam. Mac spürte sein Herz und er unterbrach den Kuss.

Er betrachtete seinen Verlobten, während der sich weiter an den kleinen, glänzenden Knöpfen zu schaffen machte. "Babe? Sollen wir nicht nach oben gehen?"

Stephen sah ihn grinsend an. "Wieso? Schon vergessen? Wir haben das ganze Haus für uns, den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht, Mac. _Jeden einzelnen Raum!_"

Taylor kicherte. "Na, schön ... dann-" Er hielt inne und Stephen schob Macs Hemd auf. Sie standen immer noch an dem Tisch. Als sich Stephen an den Hosenknopf machen wollte, hielt Mac seine Hand zärtlich fest. "Hast du was mitgebracht? Vom Bad meine ich? ... Sonst müssen wir vielleicht doch-"

Etwas grob schob Stephen Macs Hand zur Seite und aus dem Weg. Er öffnete den Knopf der Jeans.

Dann sah er Mac in die Augen. "Was glaubst du denn? ... Hintere Hosentasche!"

Mac grinste lüstern. "Ich seh mal nach ..."

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Schatz."

Der schwarzhaarige Cop griff mit beiden Händen in die hinteren Jeanstaschen von Stephen und zog dann aus der linken Gesäßtasche ein eingepacktes Kondom heraus, während Stephen den Reißverschluss von Macs Hose nach unten zog. Sanft ließ er seine Hand vorn in die Hose gleiten und drückte Mac seine warmen Lippen auf den Mund. Macs Atem ging schneller, als Stephen ihn sanft über dem schwarzen Stoff der Unterhose streichelte.

Der Mann stöhnte, legte die Hand mit dem Kondom flach auf den Tisch hinter sich und hielt es fest. Aus der anderen Hosentasche kam das Gleitmittel zum Vorschein, auch das knallte Mac einfach auf den sauberen Tisch, ohne sich irgendwie ablenken zu lassen.

Mac ließ sich komplett fallen und genoss die zärtlichen Berührungen seines Verlobten. Schließlich verschwand Stephens Hand in Mac's Unterhose und der Cop stöhnte noch lauter. Er öffnete die Augen und den Mund, während Stephen ihn lüstern an sah. Mac schluckte und spreizte seine Beine etwas. Stephen wurde etwas grober und Mac stöhnte wieder laut auf.

"Du bist dir sicher, dass wir nicht schnell nach oben gehen sollen?"

"Ganz sicher," flüsterte der Arzt liebevoll und spürte dann Macs Hände, die sich jetzt an _seiner_ Hose zu schaffen machten. Schnell hatte Mac den Knopf und Reißverschluss geöffnet. Plötzlich hielt Mac inne. "Babe? Wir müssen noch den Tisch abräumen ..."

Stephen stöhnte leise, während er seine Hand in Macs Hose bewegte. "Ja, mach ruhig. Ich bin grad etwas beschäftigt."

Mac zischte laut und stöhnte dann, als die Bewegungen von Stephen noch intensiver und ruppiger wurden. Er riss die Augen weit auf. "JA, das merk ich, Schätzchen! ... Scheisse!"

Diesmal widerstand der Cop dem Drang seine Lippen auf die seines Verlobten zu drücken. Er versuchte sich umzudrehen. Schnell zog Stephen seine Hand aus der Hose, damit Mac den Tisch frei räumen konnte. Taylor brachte das Tablett zur Anrichte und die Gläser ebenfalls. Dann trat er wieder an Stephen heran und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. "Sie wollen also die harte Tour, Dr. Connors?"

Stephen grinste breit, doch ehe er antworten konnte, hatte Mac ihn schon von vorn gegen den Tisch geschoben und zog ihm die Hosen herunter. Mac drückte ihm wieder seine Lippen auf den Mund. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und hart. Stephen schloss seine Augen und stöhnte. Das Verlangen war enorm. Mac stöhnte tief, griff dann auf den Tisch und nahm das Kondom zwischen die Finger. Seine Lippen lösten sich wieder von Stephen, der sich dann das Hemd vom Körper streifte und aus seinen Hosen stieg. Er zog sich die Socken aus und schob die Kleidungsstücke einfach unter den Tisch und aus dem Weg. Taylor küsste seinen Hals und die Schultern. Gierig sog er den Geruch seines Verlobten in sich auf und atmete dann langsam aus. "Du riechst gut ..."

Wieder liebkoste er die warme Haut - den Hals und die Brust. Stephen stöhnte lustvoll, rupfte dann grob auch Mac das Hemd vom Körper und Mac zog sich sehr umständlich, um seine Küsse möglichst nicht zu unterbrechen, die Hosen aus. Seine Kleidungsstücke landeten ebenfalls auf dem kalten Fliesenboden der Küche. Ihre warmen Körper drückten sich aneinander. Völlig nackt und schutzlos.

Sie küssten sich wieder. Stephen streichelte Macs Rücken und seine Hand rutschte tiefer. Gierig drückte er Macs Po und zog ihn näher zu sich. Stephen stöhnte laut, als er Macs Erregung an sich spürte. Ihm war heiss. Er drückte wieder seine feuchten Lippen auf den Mund seines Partners und fasste ihm grob in den Nacken. Mac schloss die Augen und legte seine rechte Hand auf Stephens Haar. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, dann lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und sahen sich verliebt in die Augen. Macs Blick glitt an Stephen vorbei und auf den abgeräumten Tisch, wo nur noch die blaue Tube Gleitmittel und das eingepackte Kondom lag. Er sah wieder Stephen an und leckte sich die Lippen.

"Ich liebe dich ..."

Stephen atmete schneller. "Ja, das kann ich fühlen, Liebling. Ich liebe dich noch viel mehr! ... Soll ich dir behilflich sein?"

Mac grinste lüstern und nahm dann das Kondom zwischen die Finger. Er hielt es dem Arzt vor die Nase, der immer noch eine Hand auf Macs Hinterteil gelegt hatte. "Hier, du darfst auspacken, wenn du willst?"

Stephen presste seine Lippen hart auf Macs Mund. "Das meinte ich eigentlich nicht!"

Jetzt grinste Mac, während der Arzt ihm schließlich doch das Kondom aus den Fingern nahm. "Ach so, du meinst gleich? Ja, da kannst du mir auch helfen, wenn du das unbedingt möchtest, Schatz."

Connors stöhnte leise und nahm das eingepackte Kondom zwischen die Zähne, schnell rupfte er die Verpackung auf und spuckte die kleine Ecke, die er abgerissen hatte, auf den Boden der Küche. Mac verfolgte angespannt jede seiner Bewegungen und war sie noch so winzig. Der Zungenkuss, der jetzt folgte, war so innig, dass beide Männer laut stöhnten und Stephen das Kondom einfach nur festhielt um sich danz den Liebkosungen seines Partners hinzugeben. Er schnaubte leicht. Als Mac seine Augen wieder öffnete, grinste Stephen ihn an und nahm vorsichtig das schwarze Kondom aus der Verpackung.

"Wir machen mal weiter, in Ordnung," flüsterte er leise und streifte Mac dann das Kondom über.

Mac packte ihn an den Schultern und drehte ihn einmal herum. Etwas unsanft drückte er ihn mit dem Oberkörper auf die abgeräumte Tischplatte und nahm die Gleitcreme in die Hand. Stephen hörte, wie er den Deckel öffnete. Der andere Mann gab etwas durchsichtige Creme auf seine Finger, schloss den Deckel dann und drehte sich etwas herum, um die Tube auf die Anrichte zu werfen. Stephen sah kurz hinter sich, legte dann die Unterarme flach auf die Tischplatte und spreizte die Beine etwas. Schon spürte er einen Finger, der sich in ihn schob. Dann einen zweiten und einen dritten. Stephen riss die Augen auf und stöhnte laut, als ihm klar wurde, was er in den langen Tagen so sehr vermisst hatte. Er öffnete den Mund, starrte auf die Tischplatte unter sich, während Mac ihn langsam dehnte. Ihm wurde noch heißer und er spürte den Schweiß, der sich über seinen Körper ergoss.

Die Finger wurden langsam herausgezogen, nur um sich dann wieder ihren Weg nach innen zu bahnen. Stephen atmete schwer und hastig. Plötzlich waren die warmen Finger nicht mehr da. Der Arzt schloss seine Augen, spreizte seine Beine noch ein Stück mehr, als er spürte, dass Mac in ihn eindrang. Erst waren die Bewegungen langsam und zärtlich. Mac nahm seinen Verlobten an den Schultern und stieß zu. Jetzt hörte er auch, dass Mac schwer atmete und laut stöhnte. Die Bewegungen wurden etwas härter und leidenschaftlicher. Während Mac ihn weiter liebte, drückte Stephen sich fester an ihn heran und warf dann seinen Kopf zurück. Taylor ruckte nach vorn und ihre Lippen berührten sich wieder - innig und gefühlvoll. Wenige Minuten später hatten beide Männer einen lustvollen Orgasmus.

Mac keuchte, als er sich aus Stephen zurück zog. Der Arzt wandte sich um und küsste ihn wieder. Stephens Hände waren überall. Wieder vergingen Minuten in denen es nur sie beide gab. Schließlich legte Stephen Mac seine Hand auf die warme Schulter und sah ihm liebevoll in die Augen. Er atmete immer noch schwer.

"Das war richtig gut, Schatz," sagte er flüsternd, während Mac seinen Po streichelte.

"Danke," gab Mac in dem gleichen liebevollen Ton zurück. "Du warst auch nicht schlecht!"

Beide grinsten breit und Stephen griff nach der Tube Gleitmittel, de noch auf der Anrichte lag. "Jetzt gehen wir nach oben!"

"Wie der Herr wünscht," konterte der Cop, rupfte die Klamotten vom Boden, löschte das Licht und spazierte hinter seinem Verlobten her und in das erste Obergeschoss, wo sie das Schlafzimmer ansteuerten. Sie hatten sich wieder! Und alles war geklärt! Mac und Stephen würden mit den Kindern gemeinsam in diesem Haus leben - hoffentlich für immer.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN: **Ja, sie haben sich wieder :) Ich habe es wirklich geliebt Mac so im Unklaren zu lassen und seine übelen Gedanken, die er die ganze Zeit hatte. lol ... Er hat wirklich sehr gelitten :) Und die Sexszene finde ich auch total klasse! ... Also gibt es keinen Umzug und für Jason wird schon eine Lösung gefunden! Aber wie wird Jason auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren?! Das lest ihr im nächsten Kapitel! Also bleibt dran! Eure Vanessa


	26. Entscheidungsgewalt

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Es gibt ein Familientreffen im Wohnzimmer ...

* * *

Samstag Abend gegen 19.37 Uhr nach dem Essen sass David auf dem beigen Sofa und hatte den Fernseher eingeschaltet. Er hatte sich ein dickes Kissen in den Rücken gedrängt und die Schuhe auf dem Sofatisch abgelegt. Die eine Hand lag mit der schwarzen Fernbedienung auf seinem Oberschenkel, die andere hatte er hinter seinen Kopf gelegt. Seine Augen starrten auf den Bildschirm. In der Küche konnte er Geschirr klappern hören. Mac und sein Dad räumten die Spülmaschine ein, beseitigten die Reste vom übrigggebliebenen Gulasch, dem Möhrengemüse und den Kartoffeln. Es war nicht viel. Das leckere Essen, was Mac heute gekocht hatte, war bei den Jungs sehr gut angekommen. Und auch David hatte einen vollen Bauch und konnte sich so gut wie nicht mehr bewegen.

Er war etwas nervös. Stephen hatte vorhin beim Essen für viertel vor Acht ein kleines Familienmeeting im Wohnzimmer anberaumt. Natürlich konnte das nur Ärger bedeuten. Doch für wen? Eigentlich hatte sich der Junge nichts vorzuwerfen! Das Wochenende war bis jetzt ziemlich ruhig abgelaufen. Kein Polizist, kein Sanitäter oder sonst wer hatte vor der Haustür gestanden und Stephen oder Mac wegen eines Zwischenfalls, der einen ihrer Söhne betraf, genervt. David hatte keine Ahnung um was es genau gehen konnte, doch er würde es heraus finden.

Kurz warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. In wenigen Minuten würde sich das Geheimnis ja lüften! Aus dem ersten Obergeschoß des Hauses drang leise Rockmusik über den Flur und hinunter. Alex hockte mit Jason in seinem Zimmer und sie machten zusammen Hausaufgaben. David hatte seine für Montag bereits fertig. Ja, im Moment lief es mit der Schule ganz gut und sein Dad hatte keinen Grund an die Decke zu gehen.

David grinste leicht, als er mit der Fernbedienung auf das TV-Gerät zielte und dann den Sender wechselte. Außerdem war seine Mum bereits gestern wieder gefahren! David war froh, dass es Susan bei einem Minibesuch belassen hatte und sich hier nicht für ganze zwei Wochen oder noch länger aufgedrängt hatte. Schon war er mit seinen Gedanken wieder bei Mittwoch Abend. Der Abend, an dem sich Alex und er fast bis aufs Blut gezofft und dann auch geschlagen hatten. Wegen Susan! Dass das Ganze dann in der Notaufnahme des Forest-Hills-Hospital bei Stephen geendet hatte, war irgendwie klar gewesen. Alex war das Mutterkind! Er war der Sohn des Vaters! Natürlich liebte Alex seinen Dad auch über Alles und würde Alles für ihn tun, doch wenn Susan hier war, dann hing der ältere Connors Sohn meist mit ihr rum und David fühlte sich dann immer etwas bei Seite geschoben oder weggedrängt! Aber er hasste Susan ja eh ...

Mit dem eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuches waren weder Susan, noch Mac oder sein Dad herausgerückt, was David aber nicht für wichtig hielt! Vielleicht würde sein Vater es ihm irgendwann sagen - vielleicht aber auch nicht!

Vorsichtig rutschte er auf dem dicken Stoff des Sofas etwas weiter nach vorne und zischte dann laut auf, als sich das Pochen in seinem Hintern wieder bemerkbar machte. David schluckte. Ja, es tat immer noch weh und es würde vielleicht noch eine ganze Weile weh tun. Sein Dad hatte am Donnerstag mehr als deutlich gemacht, was er von dem kleinen Kampf unter Geschwistern und noch dazu von dem rauhen Umgangston, den David bei seiner Ex-Frau angeschlagen hatte, gehalten hatte. Nachdem Stephen an dem Tag mit ihm durchgewesen war, hatte David heulend in seinem Bett gelegen und sich geschworen, dass er niemals wieder so auf seinen Bruder los gehen würde. Wie lang er das beibehalten konnte, wusste der 15-Jährige nicht. Doch er würde es versuchen.

David grinste plötzlich und dachte dann an das tolle Haus, was sie gestern besichtigt hatten. Hoffentlich hatte sein Dad mit seiner schlechten Laune nicht alles vermasselt! Oh ja, er war ziemlich mies drauf gewesen an dem Tag! Warum? Vielleicht war er immer noch sauer wegen der Schlägerei?

David zog ein wenig an dem schwarzen Kapuzenpullover herum und starrte weiter gebannt auf den Bildschirm vor sich. Nur wenige Minuten später hörte er die Küchentür, die geöffnet wurde und dann leise Schritte. Schnell ein Kontrollblick auf die Armbanduhr! Ja, es war genau viertel vor Acht! Zeit das kleine Geheimnis zu lüften oder aber demjenigen, der Mist gebaut hatte, viel Glück zu wünschen ...

Stephen kam um die Ecke. Er trug schwarze Hosen, Schuhe und ein gleichfarbiges Hemd. Kurz warf er einen Blick in das Wohnzimmer und räusperte sich dann leise, als er sah, dass sein Sohn die Schuhe auf dem kleinen Sofatisch abgelegt hatte. David sah ihn schnell an und wusste sofort was er wollte. Schnell hob er die Schuhe von der Kante und setzte sie auf den Boden des Wohnzimmers zurück. Stephen nickte kurz und dann kam Mac in sein Blickfeld. Auch der Cop trug Schwarz. Er hielt eine Flasche Bier in einer Hand, nahm einen Schluck und legte dann eine Hand über Stephens Schulter. Sie sahen sich kurz in die Augen. Mac lächelte verliebt und Stephen drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. David wandte sich wieder dem Fernsehprogramm zu.

Dann wurde er von Stephen unterbrochen. "Dave? Holst du mal deinen Bruder und Jason bitte?"

Leise seufzte der Teenager, ohne dass sein Vater das mitbekam und drehte dann wieder seinen Kopf in Richtung Schiebetür und Treppe. "ALEX! JASON! RUNTERKOMMEN!"

Etwas geschockt starrten Mac und Stephen ihn an. Der Arzt stemmte die Händen in die Hüften. "_Vielen Dank_, David," fauchte er wütend. "Ich denke, sie haben es gehört!"

Er sah wieder Mac an, der versuchte ein Grinsen zu vermeiden und schnell noch einen Schluck von seinem Fosters nahm. Dann musste Mac doch lachen und erntete einen bösen Blick von seinem warf wieder David einen Blick zu, der das Fernsehgerät ausgeschaltet hatte.

"Das nächste Mal, David, geh bitte nach oben und brüll hier nicht rum, okay?"

"Klar, Dad!"

Jason und Alex kamen die Treppe hinuntergestürzt. Alex ging an seinem Dad vorbei, die drei Holzstufen hinunter ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich neben David auf das Sofa fallen. Leise zischte er auf, als sein auch noch wunder Hintern Kontakt mit dem Sofastoff machte und rückte dann etwas herum, um eine möglichst angenehme Sitzposition zu finden. Er sah David an und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Na tut's noch weh, Bruder?"

"Was glaubst du denn," sagte David und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die blonden Haare. David warf die Fernbedienung auf das andere Sofa gegenüber und dann gesellte sich auch der Sohn des Detectives zu der kleinen Gruppe. Jason trug einen roten Pullover, schwarze Jeans und dunkele Socken. Müde, doch grinsend ließ er sich auf das Sofa neben Alex fallen und grinste die Brüder an. Er hob eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Also? Wer von euch hat Mist gebaut, Leute?"

David und Alex sahen ihn erstaunt an. Alex beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte leise. "Wieso soll es denn einer von uns gewesen sein, Jay? Was ist mit dir?"

"Was soll mit mir sein?!"

Alex lächelte leicht. Dann warf er einen kurzen und prüfenden Blick in die Lobby wo sein Vater mit Mac stand und sie leise redeten. Wieder ein Blick auf Jason. "Ich meine, wenn Dave oder ich Scheisse gebaut hätten, dann hätte Dad dich und Mac sofort nach Hause geschickt, oder nicht? Ich frag mich, warum du immer noch hier bist?"

Sofort bekam Jason Taylor große Augen und öffnete überrascht den Mund. Das klang leider sehr ... plausibel!

_Verdammt_ ...

Fieberhaft überlegte Jason, was er angestellt haben könnte. Ging es vielleicht darum, dass er bei der Hausbesichtigung Ärger gemacht hatte? Oder wollten sein Vater und Stephen noch mal die Regeln etwas auffrischen, damit es keinen Streit oder gar eine Prügelei geben würde, wenn sie umzogen? Hatte sich der Makler vielleicht gemeldet und ihnen abgesagt? Oder zugesagt? Vielleicht hatten Stephen und sein Dad auch eine neue Anzeige gelesen und einen weiteren Besichtigungstermin geplant?

Langsam wurde Jason etwas mulmig zu Mute. Seine Handflächen wurden feucht, als sich Stephen und Mac immer noch nicht voneinander lösten und zu ihnen hinüber kamen. Jason versuchte irgend etwas zu hören, doch sie flüsterten so leise und so undeutlich, dass er nichts verstehen konnte. Mac nahm wieder einen Schluck Bier, dann war die Flasche leer. Stephen nahm sie ihm ab und schlenderte dann wieder in Richtung Küche, während Mac ihm kurz hinter her sah und dann die drei Stufen nahm, die ins Wohnzimmer führten.

Taylor ging zu dem anderen Sofa und setzte sich seufzend. Kurz rückte er etwas nach vorn, legte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und drückte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Plötzlich kam Stephen zurück. Er sprang schnell die Stufen hinunter und nahm rechts neben Mac Platz. Skeptisch sah er seinen Verlobten an, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder. Mac grinste leicht, doch dann ergriff Alex das Wort.

"Eh okay, was ist los," begann er vorsichtig und sah zwischen Mac und seinem Dad hin und her. "Hat einer von uns Mist gebaut, Dad?"

"I-ich war es nicht," sagte David plötzlich energisch und zeigte schnell mit dem Finger auf seine Brust. "Ich hab noch genug vom letzten Mal!"

Jason kicherte leise und bekam sofort böse Blicke zugeworfen. David starrte seinen fast Stiefbruder wütend an. "Das ist nicht witzig, Mann! Ich muss immer noch auf dem Bauch schlafen!"

"Doch," gab Jason zurück und grinste immer noch. "Es ist witzig!"

Das Grinsen verging ihm, als er von einem dicken Kissen mitten ins Gesicht getroffen wurde, was von der gegenüberliegenden Caoch kam. Das beige Kissen fiel vor ihm zwischen den Tisch und das Sofa und blieb liegen. Jason sah seinen Dad an, der das Kissen geworfen hatte. Mac zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Hörst du bitte auf damit? David hat Recht! Das ist nicht witzig und nur weil du, Jason, es im Moment ganz gut hinbekommst meiner Hand auszuweichen, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass du hier eine dicke Lippe riskieren kannst! ... Aber vielleicht müssen wir zwei noch mal unsere Benimmregeln etwas ... _festigen_! Ist das so?"

Sofort öffnete sein Sohn den Mund und schüttelte wehemennt den Kopf. "Nein, Sir. Es tut mir leid!"

Mac nickte zustimmend. "Gut, dann ..." Er warf einen Blick auf Stephen. "Willst du oder soll ich?"

_Ja, gute Frage, Mac_ ... Stephen atmete tief durch. "Ich mach das schon, Schatz!"

"Ist was passiert," fragte Alex plötzlich aufgeregt und beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne. "Ist jemand im Krankenhaus oder tot? ... Hat sich Brian gemeldet? Was ist mit ihm, Dad?!"

Sofort mischte David sich auch ein, ohne eine Antwort seines Vaters abzuwarten. "Ihr sagt doch nicht die Hochzeit ab, oder?! Oh Dad, bitte nicht!" Sofort suchten seine Augen Mac. "Was hast du gemacht, Mac?!"

"Er hat gar nichts _gemacht_," fauchte jetzt Jason sauer.

"Ahhh," machte Stephen laut, ließ sich Augen rollend zur Seite kippen und auf den freien Platz neben ihm fallen. Jetzt war er genervt!

Der Arzt schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen und stöhnte hinein, während Mac auf ihn herab sah und grinste. Er streckte seine rechte Hand aus, legte sie auf Stephens Hemd und kraulte ihn leicht. Die Kinder sahen sich untereinander verstört an.

Mac beugte sich jetzt zu Stephen hinunter und warf noch mal einen Blick auf die Jungs, bevor er grinste und Stephen ins Ohr flüsterte. "Komm schon. Das war eine bereichtigte Frage finde ich, Häschen ..."

Stephen grummelte erst, dann lachte er in seine Hände hinein und erhob sich dann wieder. Mac rückte zurück, strich Stephen sanft durch die kurzen und dunkelen Haare und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dann sah er die Jungs auf dem Sofa an, die immer noch nicht genau wussten, was ihre Väter mit ihnen besprechen wollten. Mac lächelte.

"Nein, wir trennen uns nicht und die Hochzeit findet wie geplant statt, Jungs!"

Connors ergriff das Wort, als er sich beruhigt hatte.

"Nein, Mac hat nichts gemacht und es ist auch niemand gestorben, Alex!" Dann überlegte er kurz und sah zu Mac. "Wie es meinem Neffen, Brian geht, weiss ich allerdings im Moment nicht ..."

Taylor schlug ihm auf den Oberschenkel, so dass Stephen schnaubte und sofort den Mund hielt.

Der Detective sah in die kleine Runde, die er seine Familie nannte. "Würdet ihr so nett sein und ihn mal ausreden lassen, sonst sitzen wir nämlich noch bis Mitternacht hier und ich würde gleich gerne mit meinem Verlobten hier im Wohnzimmer sitzen und fernsehn. Okay?"

Nicken.

Mac seufzte. "Gut!" Dann wandte er sich an Stephen. "Sie haben das Wort, Dr. Connors!"

Stephen seufzte und rieb sich kurz durch die Haare. "Okay, ehm ... wir ... es geht um das Haus. Um _dieses_ Haus hier und ... Mac und ich sind übereingekommen, dass wir ... nicht umziehen werden!"

Stille. Ungläubige und überraschte Blicke! Die Brüder sahen sich verwrrt an. Sie würden also nicht umziehen sondern hier bleiben! Gut ... aber was war dann mit Jason? Alex konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzusehen. Jason spürte den Blick und starrte zurück. Dann wurde ihm schlagartig klar, was das bedeutete. Kein Umzug! Kein Zimmer im Keller! Keine Freiheiten! Keine bessere Lebensqualität, wenn man es mal ganz krass formulierte! ...

Als Jason so darüber nachdachte, wurde er etwas wütend. Was dachte sich sein Dad nur dabei? Oder war das Stephens Schuld? Immerhin hatte er sich bei der Hausbesichtigung ziemlich daneben benommen oder? Warum zum Teufel wollten sie nicht mehr umziehen und hier bleiben?!

"Eh, aber Dad," kommentierte jetzt Jason die Situation und die Entscheidung die sein Vater mit Stephen getroffen hatte. Dabei etwas leiser zu sein, kam ihm gar nicht in den Sinn. "WAS SOLL DAS?! Ich meine wir haben uns schon drauf eingestellt diesen Umzug nach der Hochezeit zu machen UND IHR WOLLT PLÖTZLICH NICHT MEHR? DAS IST DOCH BULLSH-!"

Jetzt hob Mac warnend einen Finger. "HE!" Sofort schloss Jason den Mund, doch seine Wut blieb. Macs Stimme war einigermaßen ruhig. "Sei froh, dass du dieses Wort jetzt nicht ausgesprochen hast, Freundchen. Sonst wären wir zwei jetzt auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer!"

Genervt betrachtete Jason seinen Vater, doch hielt nicht den Mund. "Wieso? Ich meine ..."

Mac sah ihn warnend an. "Jason!"

Jetzt mischte sich Stephen wieder ein und sah seinen Verlobten von der Seite aus an. "Schätzchen? Lass mich das kurz klären." Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Sohn des Cops zu, während Taylor sich seufzend in die Kissen drückte. "Jason, ich weiss, dass du dich sehr auf ein größeres Zimmer oder sogar einen Keller gefreut hast. Aber ich hänge sehr an diesem Haus. Ich hab hier die Jungs großgezogen und mit meinem großen Bruder sehr viel Spass gehabt!"

Er grinste etwas und hoffte, dass Jason das verstehen würde.

David und Alex sahen sich an. David ergriff das Wort und beugte sich jetzt auch ein Stück nach vorn. "Ist schon in Ordnung, Dad! Dann ziehen wir halt nicht um. Ich mag mein Zimmer!"

Stephen sah ihn traurig an und Jason brüllte wieder los. "DAS IST MIR DOCH EGAL, OB DU DEIN ZIMMER MAGST, DAVID! DU-"

Mac sah seinen Sohn finster an, doch blieb ruhig. "Jason! Brüll bitte nicht rum. Hör auf!"

Stephen seufzte leise. Dass seine Entscheidung noch Theater geben würde, hatte er gewusst. Jasons Blick galt dem Arzt, der ihm alles versaut hatte. Seine Pläne. Sein Leben.

"DAS IST ALLES DEINE SCHULD, STEPHEN!"

Sofort war Mac auf den Beinen. Wütend trat er an Stephen vorbei, der bei dem lauten Ausbruch seines beinahe Stiefsohnes nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt hatte. Mac ging um den kleinen Tisch herum, griff nach unten, packte Jason am Kragen des Pullovers und zog ihn in einer Bewegung hoch. Das nächste, was der Junge spürte, war die starke Hand seines Vaters im Gesicht. Es gab ein lautes Klatschen als die Haut auf Haut traf. Der Kopf des Jungen wurde ein Stück nach rechts gerissen. Jason schniefte und schluckte nervös. Seine Wange wurde rot und tat ziemlich weh. Er begann leicht zu zittern, doch widerstand dem Drang sich an die brennende Stelle zu fassen. Seine Augen suchten seinen Dad, der dicht vor ihm stand und seine Hand wieder herunter nahm. Die Stimme seines Vaters war streng.

"Ich sagte, du sollst hier nicht rumschreien! Wir zwei fahren jetzt nach Hause und da gehen wir noch mal die Benimmregeln durch, die auch _hier_ gelten, mein Sohn! Aber vorher ..." Er sah kurz zurück auf Stephen, der sauer auf dem Sofa sass. Mac fuhr fort. "Wirst du dich bei ihm entschuldigen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Jason konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren, der lauter wurde. Doch vielleicht war das auch nur Einbildung, weil er gerade richtig in der Kacke sass.

Vorsichtig sah er an Mac vorbei und auf Stephen. "Es tut mir leid!"

Das Ganze war ganz und gar nicht ernst gemeint, das hatten alle in dem Raum gehört. Mac gab dem Pullover noch mal einen Ruck. "Okay, wenn du es so haben willst? Dann kriegst du es!"

Die Connors Brüder sagten nichts, sondern hockten stumm auf ihren Plätzen. Mac bugsierte seinen rebellischen Sohn ein Stück von dem Sofatisch weg und drehte sich dann noch zu Stephen um. Mac warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, beugte sich herunter und drückte ihm seine Lippen auf den Mund. Dann erhob er sich wieder und gab Jason einen kräftigen Stoß in Richtung Lobby.

"Jacke und Schuhe!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, stürmte Jason die Stufen hinauf und rannte nach oben, um seine Jacke zu holen, die er in Alex' Zimmer auf dem Bett liegen gelassen hatte. Mac starrte ihm etwas fassungslos hinter her, dann drehte er sich zu Stephen um und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Sanft nahm er seinen Kopf zwischen die Handflächen und sah ihm tief in die grünen Augen.

"Es tut mir leid, Schätzchen ... Ich ... ich werde ihm das erklären. Keine Sorge."

Stephens Augen waren sanft. Taylor küsste ihn auf die Lippen. "Es tut mir leid, wirklich ..."

"Ja, ist schon okay," sagte der Arzt unsicher und puhlte sich einen weißen Fussel von der Schulter. Natürlich war es nicht okay, aber das sagte er Mac nicht! Wieder küsste Mac ihn und dieser Kuss war noch länger und intensiver, als der davor.

Der Cop löste sich wieder von ihm. "Ich komme wieder! ... Bs nachher!"

"Ja, bis nachher," gab Stephen zurück und Mac löste seine Hände von seinem Gesicht.

Taylor drehte sich um, als er hastige Schritte hörte und dann seinen Sohn sah, der in Jacke auf der Treppe hockte und sich die Schnürsenkel zu band. Mac schüttelte wieder den Kopf, nickte dann den Jungs von Stephen zu und schlenderte die Stufen hinauf in die Lobby. Dort griff er nach seinem schwarzen Mantel, schlüpfte hinein, als Jason sich die Schuhe gebunden hatte und packte ihn dann am Kragen der Jacke.

"Los raus jetzt," befahl Mac wütend, sah noch mal kurz ins Wohnzimmer und lächelte seinem Verlobten zu. "Bis gleich ..."

Schnaufend ließ sich Stephen in den Kissen nieder, schwang dann seine Beine nach oben und legte sich auf den Rücken. Schnell rutschte er ein Stück hinunter, damit er mit den Schuhen nicht auf den Stoff des Sofas kam und zog sich ein Kissen unter den Kopf. Die Haustür fiel zu.

Stephen atmete tief durch und überlegte. Jason hatte das Ernst gemeint, das wusste der Arzt. Doch was konnte er tun? Er würde ganz bestimmt nicht klein beigeben und sich von seinem zu Hause vertreiben lassen, nur weil Jason Taylor mit seinen gerade mal 17 Jahren gerne ein großes Einzelzimmer in einem nagelneuen Haus haben wollte!

Er schloss die Augen, legte die Hände flach auf seinen Bauch und schnaubte geschafft und verärgert. Dann hörte er leise Geräusche neben sich und ihm fiel ein, dass seine Jungs immer noch mit im Zimmer sassen.

"Ihr könnt auch gehen ..."

Alex hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue an. "Wohin?"

"Ist mir egal, Alex," gab er zurück und rückte ein Stück näher an die Lehne. Das Sofa war ja so bequem ...

David stand auf. Er hatte schon den halben Tag überlegt, ob er Stephen überhaupt fragen sollte, doch jetzt sah er seine Chance gekommen. "Ehm, Dad? Da ist ne Fete in der Colorado Street bei einem Kumpel ..."

Stephen drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite und sah seinen Sohn an. "Und?"

"Na ja, ich wurde gefragt ob ich dazu kommen will und ... Kann ich bitte hin, _bitte_ Dad! Ich werd auch nichts trinken, versprochen! ... Ich putz das ganze Haus, wenn du willst?"

"Oh Gott, dieser Schleimer," kommentierte sein Bruder grinsend und verschwand dann aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Stephen grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja, dann geh wenn du willst ..."

"YES!" Der Junge sprang zu seinem Vater ans Sofa, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich sofort um. Schnell ging er zur Schiebetür hinüber.

"Aber, David," hielt der Arzt ihn noch einmal grinsend auf. "Zwei Bier, aber mehr nicht! Okay? Wenn du betrunken hier ankommst, gibt es den Gürtel und das nicht zu knapp! Ich freue mich gleich auf Mac und habe wirklich keine Lust ihn wieder um zu schicken, weil mein Sohn es für nötig hielt, sich gegen mich zu stellen. Es reicht wenn Jason das macht! ... Und um eins bist du wieder hier! _Punkt_ eins! Alles klar?"

Sein Sohn grinste noch breiter. "Ja, mach ich, Dad! Danke, bis nachher!"

"Ja, bis dann," verabschiedete Stephen ihn, gähnte und drückte sich dann wieder in die weichen Kissen hinein. Er sah David nach, der in der Lobby die Schiebetür zu machte und dann hörte er nur noch wie sein Sohn sich die Schlüssel vom Sekretär fischte und nach wenigen Sekunden das Haus verließ.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Und hat es euch gefallen? Ich finde den Anfang total klasse wo die Jungs überlegen, ob was passiert ist und ob irgendwer Mist gebaut hat, lol ... Tja, jetzt ist Jason mal ausgerastet! Keine Sorge! Mac wird das im nächsten Kapitel in die Hand nehmen und seinen Sohn wieder zu recht stutzen :) Danke für die lieben Reviews! Eure Vanessa


	27. Jason's Egotrip

**AN:** Huhu! So weiter geht's ... Hier haben wir eine Premiere! Die erste on-screen spanking Szene für Jason Taylor! Viel Spass!

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

**Warning:** Hier gibt es eine spanking Szene! ... Don't like - don't read, please :)

Zum Kapitel:  
Mac und Jason kommen nach Hause und der Detective knöpft sich seinen Sohn vor ...

* * *

Nur wenige Minuten später parkte Mac seinen schwarzen _Cadillac Escalade_ auf dem Bürgersteig und vor seinem kleinen Haus. Er hatte überlegt, ob er vielleicht in die Garage fahren sollte, aber da er, je nach dem wie lange das Gespräch mit Jason jetzt dauern würde, danach eh wieder zu seinem Partner wollte, konnte er den Wagen auch draußen stehen lassen. Der Motor erstarb.

Mac ließ den Sicherheitsgurt nach hinten schnellen, zog die Zündschlüssel ab, nahm sie in die Faust und lehnte sich in den schwarzen Sitz hinein, bevor er schließlich seinen Sohn von der Seite her ansah. Jason hatte sich nicht bewegt und die Fahrt hierher nichts gesagt oder versucht sich irgendwie zu verteidigen. Das sagte Mac bereits sehr viel! Der Junge fühlte sich schuldig, für das was bei Stephen zu Hause geschehen war. Ja, verdammt! Er war schuldig! Wie konnte er nur so barsch und laut mit Stephen umspringen? Jetzt sah sein Junge ihn an.

Der Detective atmete tief durch, legte die freie Hand mit den Fingerspitzen auf das Lenkrad und trommelte leicht auf dem schwarzen Kunststoff herum. Dann endlich öffnete er den Mund. "Geh rein, bitte!"

Jason schnallte sich langsam ab und öffnete die Beifahrertür des Geländewagens. Er sah noch mal seinen Vater an. "K-kommst du nicht mit?"

Nicken.

"Ich komme gleich. Keine Sorge."

Der Teenager mit den dunkelen Haaren stieg aus und wollte gerade die Tür zuwerfen, als Mac ihn noch mals ansprach. "Küche, Jason!"

"Ja, Dad," gab sein Junge leise zurück und die Tür fiel zu.

Mac beobachtete ihn durch die Fensterscheibe hindurch und sah ihm nach, als Jason sich von dem Wagen entfernte, über den schmalen Gehweg spazierte und vor dem Haus, die Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche kramte. Dann war er im Innern verschwunden. Die Haustür war nur angelehnt.

Der Detective des CSI atmete tief durch und ließ dann frustriert seinen Kopf auf das Lenkrad fallen. Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht?! Ein paar Sekunden hörte er seinem eigenen Herzschlag zu, der irgendwie lauter zu werden schien. Oder lag es nur an der Stille um ihn herum? Das konnte sein! Wenige Autos fuhren die Point-Road hindurch. Fußgänger waren um diese Uhrzeit kaum mehr auf der Strasse!

Mac blieb eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in dieser Position, dann erhob er sich wieder langsam und sah aus der Windschutzscheibe auf das geparkte Auto seines Nachbarn - den hellblauen und alten Buick - der vor ihm stand. Leise seufzte er, trommelte dann mit beiden Händen auf dem Lenkrad herum und öffnete schließlich die Fahrertür und stieg aus. Mac ging um seinen Dienst- und Privatwagen herum, drückte den Knopf für die Zentralverriegelung auf der kleinen Fernbedienung und schlenderte langsam zu seinem Haus hinüber. In Gedanken ließ er noch mal die vergangene Stunde Revue passieren und schüttelte wieder frustriert den Kopf, als er die Haustür aufdrückte und hinein trat. Das Deckenlicht in der Lobby war eingeschaltet. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm leise zu.

Mac drehte sich um und schlüpfte aus seinem Mantel, den er an die Gaderobe hängte. Die Turnschuhe seines Sohnes, die unter der Gaderobe standen, fielen ihm ins Auge. Jason war schnell gewesen. Er sah gerade aus. Da sein Haus nur etwas kleiner war, als das von Stephen, aber von der Raumaufteilung fast identisch, konnte er Jason sehen, der in der kleinen Küche am Ende der Lobby auf einem weißen Holzstuhl hockte und ihm sichtlich nervös entgegenblickte.

Taylor legte die Wagenschlüssel auf den runden Tisch in der Lobby und wandte sich dann in Richtung Küche. Er warf Jason kurz einen Blick zu, öffnete dann den schwarzen, hohen Kühlschrank und nahm zwei kalte Dosen Pepsi von einem der Gitter. Er knallte die Tür wieder zu, stellte eine Dose vor Jason auf dem Tisch ab und die andere öffnete er.

Mac setzte sich seinem Sohn gegenüber, trank einen Schluck und stellte das Getränk vor sich ab. Er ließ seine Finger an den dünnen Außenseiten der Dose und bewegte sie leicht über den glänzenden Tisch.

"Ich war etwas ... schockiert oder überrascht muss ich sagen," begann Mac das Gespräch. "Ich weiss, dass du auch mal launisch oder verärgert sein kannst, Jason. Aber dass du einfach so rumbrüllst und sich das Ganze dann auch noch gegen Stephen richtet, das war doch neu für mich. Was sollte das?"

Jason hob beide Hände in die Luft und ließ sie frustriert wieder auf die Tischplatte knallen.

"ICH DACHTE WIR ZIEHEN UM, DAD!"

Taylor öffnete überrascht den Mund und zeigte warnend mit dem Finger auf Jason. Seine Stimme war leise - noch!

"Werd ja nicht wieder laut, Freundchen! Das kannst du dir beim besten Willen nicht leisten und schon gar nicht mit mir! Du sitzt gerade bis zum Hals in der Scheisse, weil du dich ziemlich daneben und respektlos gegenüber Stephen benommen hast und jetzt ist Schluß mit diesem Spielchen! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Ganz langsam nickte Jason. Mac reichte das allerdings als Antwort nicht! Er nahm die rechte Hand an sein Ohr und beugte sich en Stück nach vorn und über die Tischplatte. "Wie bitte?"

"Ja, Sir," gab sein Sohn leise zurück. "Ich hab verstanden."

Nicken.

"Gut. Hör mir mal zu!" Mac nahm einen Schluck von der kalten Pepsi und setzte die Dose wieder ab, bevor er fort fuhr. "Ich weiss ja, dass du dich sehr auf diesen Umzug gefreut hast - schon seit Wochen und ich kann das sehr gut verstehen! Allerdings haben über diesen Umzug nicht David, nicht Alex und auch nicht du zu entscheiden, sondern die Erwachsenen! Die _Eltern_! Das sind in unserem Fall ..." Er hob einladend eine Hand hoch. "Stephen und ich! Und ihr _Kinder_ habt euch leider daran zu halten und euch mit dieser Entscheidung abzufinden."

"Ja ..."

Mac fuhr fort. "Und, mein Junge! Es ist _nicht_ Stephens Schuld, dass wir nicht umziehen! Ist das klar? Es hat überhaupt niemand Schuld!" Er atmete leise aus. "Wir zwei haben das gemeinsam entschieden. Punkt! Und du, musst leider mitziehen, weil du noch nicht 21 bist, richtig?"

Jason hob die Hände hoch und ließ sie frustriert wieder auf seine Beine fallen. "Wo soll ich denn dann wohnen?"

Mac sah ihn an und spielte wieder an der Getränkedose herum - an dem Klipp und dem Rand. "Wir werden dir das Gästezimmer einrichten ..."

Jason riss überrascht die Augen auf. "DAS GÄSTEZIMMER?! DAS IST DOCH VIEL ZU KL-"

"Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst hier nicht rumschreien," fauchte sein Dad wütend und riss dann eine Hand nach hinten und zeigte in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Er warf Jason einen strengen Blick zu. "Ich dachte wir könnten das in aller Ruhe regeln, aber wenn du diesen Teil lieber überspringen willst, dann können wir auch gleich ins Wohnzimmer gehen und du lässt die Hosen runter! Ist das jetzt angekommen, Jason?!"

Jason schluckte. Er wollte die Strafe so lange aufschieben wie nur möglich ... Schnell nickte er. "Ja, Sir."

Sein Vater ließ die Hand wieder sinken und legte sie wieder vor sich auf die Tischplatte. Seine Stimme war leise aber streng.

"Ich warne dich! Werd nur noch ein einziges Mal laut oder ausfallend und ich habe keine Lust mehr zu reden. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

"Ja, Dad. Entschuldige bitte ..."

"Na hoffentlich," gab Mac leise zurück und trank noch einen Schluck Pepsi. Er setzte die Dose ab, die jetzt leer war. "Also, du wirst nie wieder so mit Stephen sprechen! Und diese lahme Entschuldigung, die du vorhin losgelassen hast, war ja wohl nicht ernst gemeint, oder?"

Jason machte große Augen. "D-doch die-"

Mac schüttelte genervt den Kopf. "Nein! Das war sie nicht! Und das habe nicht nur ich gemerkt, sondern auch Stephen und die Jungs! Und deswegen wirst du es Morgen noch mal richtig machen! Okay?"

Sein Sohn nickte. "Ja." Plötzlich fiel ihm noch etwas ein. "Dad? Wann wird denn dieser Umzug stattfinden? Ich meine noch vor der Hochzeit oder danach?"

"Wahrscheinlich nach der Hochezeit," gab Taylor bekannt und kratzte sich am Kinn. "So haben wir ja mehr Platz für die Gäste!"

"Wir ... ich meine du verkaufst das Haus doch nicht, oder?"

"Muss ich mit Stephen noch besprechen, Jay," erwiderte der Cop müde und drückte dann die leere Dose in der Hand zusammen. Dann lehnte er sich in den Holzstuhl hinein und ließ seinen Blick aufmerksam durch die Küche schweifen, bevor er sich wieder seinem Sohn zu wandte. "Ich denke, dass ich einen ziemlich guten Preis bekommen würde."

"Aber, Dad! Wieso ist es okay, wenn Stephen sein Haus behalten darf und ich dafür ausziehen muss? Ich hänge auch an unserem Haus, weisst du?"

Mac seufzte. "Wie war das noch? Das haben nicht die Kinder zu entscheiden, sondern wir, als Erwachsene! Und so lange du noch nicht volljährig bist, musst du mitziehen! So ist das nun mal! Ich habe die Verantwortung und das Sorgerecht für dich. Die Aufsichtspflicht und ich stehe dafür grade, wenn du irgendwelchen Mist baust! Und ich lasse dich ganz sicher nicht allein in diesem Haus wohnen, damit du hier tun und lassen kannst, was du willst! ... Außerdem dürfen Kinder nicht alleine wohnen, Jason und du, bist immer noch ein Kind - _mein_ Kind!"

Sein Sohn verdrehte gespielt die Augen. "Ja, ich kann's kaum abwarten, bis ich 21 bin."

Mac grinste und erhob sich dann vom Stuhl. "Möchtest du noch irgendwas sagen, oder ...?" Er trug die Dose zum Mülleimer, warf sie hinein und trat hinter Jasons Stuhl, der nichts gesagt hatte und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. Mac hob eine Augenbraue an. "Also?"

Jason schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte nicht laut werden, Dad. Ich war einfach sauer, dass sich Stephen gegen den Umzug entschieden hat und mir damit meine Pläne durchkreuzt hat."

Der Cop beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte in sein rechtes Ohr. "Du solltest keine Pläne machen, ohne vorher mit mir darüber zu reden, Jason!" Er gab ihm eine Klapps auf die Schulter. "Merk es dir für das nächste Mal! ... Komm! Wir sollten das jetzt hinter uns bringen. Das ist auch für dich besser."

Mac nahm seine Hände herunter und ging an dem Tisch vorbei und in die Lobby. Jason sah ihm kurz nach. Dann merkte er, dass er keine Zeit mehr schinden sollte, denn sonst würde sein Vater wirklich sauer werden. Also stand der braunhaarige Teenager ebenfalls auf, warf seine leere Dose in den großen Mülleimer unter der Anrichte und ging in die Lobby des Hauses. Er zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, legte es auf den kleinen hellbraunen Tisch zu den Schlüsseln. Jason wandte sich um und sah in das große Wohnzimmer, wo Mac bereits an dem dunkelblauen Sofa stand und eine Hand auf die Rückenlehne gelegt hatte. Der Polizist sah seinem Sohn abwartend entgegen.

Jason spürte plötzlich wie seine Beine und Füße immer schwerer wurden und er blieb in der Lobby stehen. Er wurde nervös. Das letzte Mal, als sein Dad ihn verprügelt hatte, war schon sehr lange her und Jason war eigentlich doch recht stolz darauf, dass er die rechte Hand seines Vaters nur sehr selten zu spüren bekam. Heute war allerdings eine deutliche Ausnahme! Seine Wange, wo Mac ihn vor etwa zwanzig Minuten hart getroffen hatte, brannte immer noch. Und seinem Hintern würde es gleich ganz sicher nicht anders ergehen.

"Na komm," holte Mac ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Jason sah seinem Vater in die Augen, der noch einigermaßen ruhig und geduldig vor der Sofalehne stand und ihn jetzt mit einem Finger zu sich rief. Doch Jason reagierte nicht auf den stillen Befehl. Nervös und ängstlich sah er von seinem Vater, der sich jetzt an dem Holzschrank zu schaffen machte und den dünnen Stock heraus holte, zu der geschlossenen Haustür und dann wieder zurück. Mac hatte diesen Blick natürlich gesehen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, während er den Stock auf das Sofa und an die Lehne legte. Die Anspannung im Raum war fast greifbar.

"Nein," warnte Mac ihn streng. "Denk nicht mal dran! Komm jetzt bitte her zu mir!"

Schlucken. Wieder ein nervöser Blick zu seinem Dad, auf den Stock und dann wieder nach links zur Haustür.

Mac schüttelte den Kopf. "Jason? Wag es ja nicht! Wenn ich dir hinter herlaufen und dich wieder einfangen muss, dann blüht dir was! Hast du verstanden? Ich bin schneller als du, auch wenn du einen kleinen Vorsprung hast. Glaub mir! ... Ich sage es jetzt noch einmal: _Komm. Her!_"

Jason blickte wieder kritisch zur Haustür und hatte dann eine Entscheidung getroffen, die er mit Sicherheit später bereuen würde, aber es war ihm irgendwie egal. Blitzschnell warf er sich nach links und rannte auf die Haustür zu, die er dann aufriss. Er konnte hinter sich Mac hören, der ihm lautstark befahl, sofort stehen zu bleiben und zu ihm zu kommen. Jason reagierte nicht!

In Sekunden war er aus dem Haus und auf der Veranda. Er preschte die zwei Stufen hinunter und landete auf dem Gehweg. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er gar keine Schuhe trug. Und das Laufen auf Socken tat verdammt weh!

Dann war auch Mac an der Haustür. Er hatte sich die Schlüssel genommen, falls die Tür zu fallen würde und sprang gerade die Stufen hinunter, als sein Sohn sich schon nach rechts geschlagen hatte und auf den breiten Bürgersteig rannte. Es war kühl.

Mac nahm zwei Finger in den Mund und pfiff einmal laut. "JASON TAYLOR! STEHEN BLEIBEN! SOFORT!"

Obwohl Jason jetzt wusste, dass Mac ihn umbringen würde, weil dieser seinen vollen Namen erwähnt hatte, blieb er nicht stehen, sondern rannte weiter auf Socken die Strasse hinunter. Die Schritte seines Vaters wurden lauter. Mac kam scheinbar näher. Er passierte eine Straßenlaterne nach der anderen und begann langsam zu keuchen. Seine Füße schmerzten.

"JASON!" Mac war jetzt dicht hinter ihm - noch etwa drei Meter entfernt.

Auch diesen Ruf ignorierte der Teenager und kam an die nächste Strassenecke. Dort war eine hohe Mauer und die Strasse dahinter konnte nicht gut eingesehen werden. Jeder normale Radfahrer würde jetzt anhalten und sich vergewissern, dass dort kein anderer Verkehrsteilnehmer herangerauscht kam, doch Jason rannte unaufhaltsam weiter.

Plötzlich tauchte wie aus dem Nichts ein Wagen auf der rechten Seite auf und rauschte auf den Teenager zu, der durch den Adrenalinschub nichts mehr um sich herum wahr nahm. Die laute und energische Hupe riss Jason plötzlich wieder aus seinem Zustand und er öffnete erschrocken die Augen. Reifen quietschten. Das nächste, was Jason mitbekam, war ein stählerner Griff in seinen Pullover und ein Ruck nach hinten. Der Wagen stoppte nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinen Beinen und Jason sah panisch den Fahrer an, der jetzt wild und wütend mit den Händen hinter dem Steuer gestikulierte. Er wurde einmal herumgewirbelt und sah jetzt in das stinkwütende Gesicht seines Vaters.

"Was zum Teufel noch mal, ist in dich gefahren," fauchte Mac wütend.

"PASSEN SIE GEFÄLLIGST BESSER AUF IHR BÜRSCHCHEN AUF! DAS KANN DOCH NICHT ANGEHEN, DASS DER KLEINE PISSER EINFACH SO ÜBER DIE STRASSE RENNT, OHNE NACH LINKS ODER RECHTS ZU GUCKEN! VERDAMMT! ICH HÄTTE IHN FAST AUF DER MOTORHAUBE GEHABT!"

_Ja! Genau das ...!_

Mac war stinkwütend. Er bedachte Jason noch mal mit einem aussagekräftigen Blick, der ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ und wandte sich dann an den fremden Autofahrer, der das Fenster herunter ließ und sich fast aus dem Wagen lehnte. "Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, Sir! Ich werde besser auf ihn aufpassen. Verzeihen sie!"

"Das will ich hoffen," sagte der andere Mann sauer. "Im Zweifelsfall sind nämlich immer die Autofahrer die Schuldigen, Mr.!"

_Detective! Doch das sag ich dir jetzt ganz sicher nicht_ ... "Ja, ich weiss ..."

"Schönen Abend noch!" Der Kerl ließ das Fenster wieder nach oben, legte einen Gang ein und brauste davon.

Mac sah ihm noch kurz nach, dann gab er Jason einen kräftigen Ruck und riss ihn einmal herum. Jason war wie in Trance und wehrte sich nicht, als sein Dad ihn zu einer Strassenlaterne hinüber zog und ihn dort ausgiebig musterte. Mac konnte erkennen, dass sein Sohn total neben sich war. Trotzdem hielt der Cop ihm einen Finger vor das blasse Gesicht. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er ihn am Kragen.

"Du hast gerade so ein verdammtes Glück gehabt! ... Soll ich dir verraten, was passiert wäre, wenn dieser Typ betrunken gewesen wär?" Mac schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, ohne seine wütenden Augen von Jason zu nehmen. "Der hätte nicht angehalten! Nein! Wenn man Alkohol trinkt, ist die Reaktionszeit um ein vielfaches langsamer als bei nüchternen Personen! Der wäre auf dich draufgefahren, Jason! Er hätte dich einfach umgefahren! Aus und vorbei."

Jason begann zu zittern. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die langsam seine Wangen hinunterkullerten. Leise schluchzte er. Der Schock über diesen beinahe Zusammenprall mit dem Wagen zeigte jetzt seine volle Wirkung!

Mac ließ sich durch die Tränen jedoch nicht mehr beeindrucken oder erweichen. Seine Stimme war immer noch leise, aber eiskalt.

"_Wir zwei_ haben gleich eine Verabredung im Wohnzimmer und dort werde ich dir zeigen, was ich von solch riskanten und unüberlegten Aktionen - wie diese gerade - halte! Und du wirst danach nicht auch nur ansatzweise darüber nachdenken, noch mal vor mir wegzulaufen." Jason weinte jetzt los, doch Mac ließ sich nicht mehr weichkochen. Er hatte genug für heute! Der Cop ließ seinen Sohn jetzt los und legte den Kopf schief, ehe er weiter sprach. "Ist sonst alles in Ordnung oder muss ich Stephen anrufen? Das ist nur der Schock, ja?"

Jason konnte nichts sagen, aber er nickte hektisch. Mac ließ ihn los und drückte ihn dann in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Da sie jetzt im langsamen Schritttempo gingen, dauerte der Rückweg natürlich etwas länger als der Hinweg. Doch schließlich kamen sie doch zu Hause an.

Mac öffnete die Eingangstür und schob seinen Sohn an sich vorbei und in die Lobby. Er knallte die Tür zu, legte die Schlüssel auf den kleinen Tisch und dirigierte Jason sofort und ohne Umschweife ins Wohnzimmer.

Vorsichtig setzte er ihn auf das dunkelblaue Sofa. Der Teenager weinte immer noch und konnte sich scheinbar nicht wirklich beruhigen. Mac holte ein paar Taschentücher, eine Flasche Wasser und ein Glas, kam zurück und setzte sich dicht neben ihn. Er reichte Jason die Taschentücher und öffnete dann die Wasserflasche. Er füllte das Glas, während Jason sich die Nase putzte und mit zitternder Hand ein paar Tränen wegwischte. Mac musterte ihn besorgt.

"Soll ich wirklich nicht Stephen anrufen," fragte der Mann leise und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. "Der wär sofort hier. Du weisst dass das kein Problem ist, Jay!"

Kopfschütteln. "N-nein ... Entschuldige bitte, Dad!"

Er begann wieder jämmerlich zu weinen. Ganz egal wie sauer Mac über die fatale Aktion seines Sprösslings auch war, die vielen Tränen, die er jetzt vor ihm vergoß, ließen den Cop doch nicht kalt. Sanft zog Mac ihn an sich, nahm seine andere Hand und schloß Jason beschützerisch in seine Arme. Er schaukelte ihn liebevoll hin und her und legte dann sein Kinn auf den Kopf seines Sohnes. Mac war ganz still und ruhig, während Jason weinte und zitterte. Ganze fünfzehn Minuten vergingen, ehe Mac sich wieder von ihm löste.

Er beugte sich nach vorne und nahm ein Bein am Knöchel hoch, um sich Jasons Füße an zu sehen. Schnell zog er ihm den Socken halb aus, betrachtete die Sohle, doch sehen konnte er nichts. Jason, den Mac sanft von sich weggedrückt hatte, schniefte und sah seinen Vater verwirrt an.

Mac spürte den Blick auf sich. "Ich will nur sehen, ob du dir bei deinem kleinen Marathon irgendwas reingetreten hast ..."

Jason sagte nichts. Auch der andere Fuß musste sich diese Prozedur gefallen lassen, doch auch hier konnte Mac nichts feststellen. Keine Abschürfungen, kein eingetretener Splitter oder ähnliches! Jason hatte wirklich Glück gehabt! Mac biss sich auf die Lippe, bevor er seinem Sohn zwei Finger unter das Kinn legte und seinen Kopf hochdrückte, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

"So," begann er leise mit der Standpauke. "Da du ja Gott sei Dank nicht verletzt bist, sondern nur ein wenig geschockt. Ganz genau wie ich, muss ich dazu sagen, können wir gleich zu deiner Strafe kommen, richtig? ... Und glaub mir, durch diese unüberdachte und lebensgefährliche Aktion, hast du ganz bestimmt nicht nur ein paar Klappse hinten drauf verdient!" Mac konnte sehen, wie Jason nervös wurde und wieder ein paar Tränen heraus presste. Taylor fuhr fort. "Du weisst sehr gut, wie ich über solch ein Verhalten denke und du weisst, wie ich es ahnde, oder?"

Schluchzen und Nicken. "Ja, Sir. Es tu-t mir l-leid Dad, wirklich ..."

Mac schüttelte immer noch fassungslos den Kopf. "Du hast es mit dieser Nummer fast geschafft, dich ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, Jason! VERDAMMT!"

Sofort war Jason still. Mac erhob sich und packte ihn am Kragen. Dann zog er ihn mit sich und einmal um das Sofa herum zur Lehne. Er bekam keine Gegenwehr. Er stellte seinen Sohn vor die Lehne und deutete mit dem Finger darauf.

"Hosen runter! Beide! Und dann rüber!"

Jetzt sah Jason ihn etwas geschockt an. "S-s-sollen wir n-nicht noch reden?"

"_Du_ bist der jenige, der nicht mehr reden wollte, Kleiner! Erinnerst du dich? Du wolltest mit mir lieber in der Dunkelheit Nachlaufen spielen! Aber jetzt wirst du dich den Konsequenzen stellen und ich rate dir, mich nicht noch einmal zu verärgern! Wir haben uns verstanden? Hosen runter und zwar jetzt! Es sei denn, ich soll helfen?"

"N-nein es geht schon, Dad."

Macs Geduld wurde heute Abend auf eine verdammt harte Probe gestellt! Er beobachtete Jason, der sich jetzt dicht an die Sofalehne stellte und langsam Knopf um Knopf seiner blauen Jeans öffnete. Er schob zwei Finger in die Seiten des dicken Stoffes und schob die Hose langsam herunter und über seine Hüften. Sie fiel von seinen Beinen und landete an seinen Knöcheln und Socken. Die schwarze Shorts zupfte Jason sich bis unter die Pobacken, dachte noch mal kurz über seine große Dummheit nach und beugte sich dann über die Sofalehne.

Leicht bewegte er seine besockten Füße auf dem großen, grauen Teppich, der fast das gesamte Wohnzimmer einnahm. Er konnte hören, wie Mac um ihn herum ging, um sich in die richtige Position zu bringen - rechts neben ihm. Jason konnte jetzt seinen Herzschlag sehr deutlich hören. Seinen Puls spüren. Die absolute Stille, die im Zimmer herrschte. Dann legte Mac ihm seine linke Hand auf den Rücken und streichelte ihn sanft, in der Hoffnung ihn etwas zu beruhigen.

Wenige Sekunden später hielt Mac mit den Bewegungen inne und übte etwas Druck aus. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass es jetzt ernst wurde. Der Cop nahm die rechte Hand weit nach hinten und ließ sie dann ohne Vorwarnung auf Jasons nacktes Hinterteil fallen. Es klatschte laut. Jason ruckte nach vorn und zischte laut auf. Ein weiterer Schlag und noch einer.

Der vierte Hieb und der fünfte waren mit so viel Härte gesetzt, dass Jason schon aufschrie und dann sein Gesicht tief in den Stoff des Sofas presste. Einige Minuten hörte man nur das laute Klatschen und Jasons leise Klagelaute. 15 ... 20. Wieder und wieder holte Mac aus und schlug zu. Jason hatte die Augen zusammengepresst und bekam fast keine Luft mehr, weil er seinen Mund auf den blauen Stoff drückte. Er hustete. Der Atem wurde hektischer.

Wieder zischte er laut auf, als ein erneuter und fester Hieb ihn aus seiner Konzentration heraus riss. Minuten vergingen. 35 ... 40. Mac hatte nicht vor ihn während der Strafe irgendwie zu tadeln. Das hatte er vorher schon und er hoffte, dass es das letzte Mal für eine gewisse Zeit sein würde. Jason jammerte leise und schluchzte. Sein nackter Po brannte wie Feuer und war mittlerweile knallrot.

Nach dem 60. Hieb mit der Hand machte Mac schließlich eine Pause. Sein Sohn schniefte in das Sofa hinein, doch wagte nicht, sich aufzurichten. Er wusste sehr genau, dass das nur eine Aufwärmrunde gewesen war. Mehr nicht! Die eigentliche Strafe kam jetzt mit dem Stock. Und auch wenn Jason öfter eine solche Strafe ganz gut vermeiden konnte, so hatte er bereits daran gedacht, das verdammte Ding einfach ins nächstbeste Feuer zu werfen und mit an sehen, wie es sich in Rauch und Asche auflöste! Aber das konnte er natürlich nicht! Erstens würde sein Vater ihm dann die Ohren lang ziehen und zweitens, sich dann einfach einen neuen besorgen.

Mac griff einmal über seinen Sohn hinweg und nach dem Stock. Er nahm ihn richtig in die Hand und veränderte seine Position hinter Jason leicht, damit er gut ausholen konnte. Sein Herz tat weh. Immer wenn Mac seinem Kind - seinem einzigen Kind - das an tun musste ... wenn Jason wegen ihm Schmerz erleiden und weinen musste, wäre Mac am Liebsten tot! Aber er musste es tun! Wenn Jason darauf bestand die Grenzen auszutesten und sich gegen ihn zu stellen und die Regeln zu brechen, dann durfte er sich auch nicht wundern, wenn sein Vater den Stock aus dem Schrank hervorholte. Er hatte Jason ja einige Male vorgewarnt. Und es war ja nicht so, als ob das hier sein erstes Mal war!

Gott sei Dank kam es selten vor, dass Mac zu dieser harten Maßnahme greifen musste. Normalerweise reichte ein strenger Blick, ein Tadel, harte Worte, eine Drohung oder Stubenarrest völlig aus um dem Teenager zu sagen: _Bis hier her und nicht weiter!_ Und sein Junge hatte es fast jedes Mal verstanden.

Der _Deal_, den Mac mit Jason ausgehandelt hatte war inzwischen leider hinfällig geworden. Mac nahm den dünnen Stock nach hinten und schlug hart zu. Sofort riss sein Sohn das Gesicht aus dem Sofastoff und brüllte los wie am Spieß. Auch der zweite Hieb brachte keine Linderung und war genau so schmerzhaft. Wieder ließ Mac das Holz auf den geschundenen Po seines Sohnes krachen. Jason dankte es ihm mit einem herzzerreißenden Aufschrei und lautes und wehleidiges Jammern und Wimmern. 10. Sein Hinterteil brannte wie Feuer! Da Mac ihm schon eine harte Aufwärmrunde verpasst hatte, waren die Hiebe noch viel schmerzhafter als sonst und Jason merkte das bei jedem einzelnen Schlag. Tränen formten sich in seinen Augen. Das Brennen wurde intensiver ...

Minuten vergingen. Jason hörte wie der Stock durch die Luft gerissen wurde und dann spürte er den Hieb, der auf seine nackten Pobacken traf. Schon als sein Dad nur seine Hand benutzt hatte, war für Jason mehr als klar gewesen, dass er nie wieder so mit Stephen sprechen würde und auch nie wieder weglaufen würde! Das war eigentlich mehr als kindisch gewesen. Außerdem war er beinahe überfahren worden, weil er einfach stur geradeaus gerannt war. Was hatte er Mac damit bloß angetan? Wäre der nicht schneller gewesen und hätte Mac ihn nicht am Kragen gepackt und zurückgezogen, was wäre dann wohl geschehen? Nein, er wollte es eigentlich nicht wissen, aber sein Vater hatte es ihm natürlich gesagt! Vielleicht war das ganz gut gewesen.

Er spürte wieder einen harten Hieb mit dem dünnen Stock. 20 ... 25. Jason riss den Mund auf. Zischte laut auf und spürte die Tränen, die seine Wange hinunter rollten. Er schluchzte laut. Mac schlug wieder zu. Nach ein paar Minuten war es dann endgültig vorbei. Mac biss sich auf die Lippe, als er den roten Po seines Sohnes betrachtete. Er verbannte den Stock wieder in den Schrank zurück und hoffte, dass er ihn nicht so schnell wieder hervorholen musste.

_Ja, hoffentlich_ ...

Jason hing immer noch schluchzend über der Sofalehne, als Mac dann hinter ihn trat und ihm sanft den Rücken streichelte.

"Ist schon gut," versuchte er seinen Sohn zu beruhigen. "Sch ... sch ... hm?"

Jason hustete, weil er nicht genügend Luft bekam. Mac legte ihm beide Hände sanft auf die zitternden Schultern und beugte sich dicht an sein Ohr heran, um zu flüstern. "Es ist vorbei ..." Er gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf das strubbelige Haar und streichelte ihm wieder den Rücken. "Komm hoch. Na komm. Wir setzten uns auf die Couch, okay?"

Natürlich war das keine wirkliche Frage gewesen und Jason hatte auch nicht die Wahl _nein_ zu sagen, das wusste er. Mac nahm ihn vorsichtig unter den Achseln und zog ihn in eine aufrechte Position. Sein Sohn zitterte und jammerte immer noch. Der blaue Stoff des Sofas war von Tränen durchnässt.

Mac schüttelte leicht den Kopf bei diesem jämmerlichen Anblick. Er hasste es, wenn er Jason disziplinieren musste - jede Sekunde davon! Doch er würde es immer wieder machen, um ihn auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen und ihm den großen Unterschied zwischen Recht und Unrecht deutlich zu machen. _Sehr_ deutlich!

Ganz langsam brachte er sein Kind um das Sofa herum und ließ sich dann auf der Sitzfläche nieder. Er spreizte seine Beine etwas und zog Jason sanft auf seinen Schoß. Kurz zuckte der Junge, als sein wundes und rotes Hinterteil die Hose seines Vaters berührte. Mac veränderte schnell seine Position etwas und schließlich drückte sich Jason fest an ihn. Den Kopf legte er auf seine Schulter und drückte sein Gesicht in Macs Hals, während der Cop ihn mit dem rechten Arm im Rücken stützte und ihm mit der Linken zärtlich und liebevoll durch das Haar strich. Das Zittern von der Anstrengung hörte langsam auf. Jasons Atmung wurde von Minute zu Minute ruhiger. Doch das Schluchzen und Wimmern blieb erstmal.

Mac atmete tief durch, streichelte Jason über die Seite und zog ihm dann ein Stück die Shorts nach oben. "Sch ... schön atmen, so ist es gut."

Wimmern. Jasons Stimme war brüchig, rauh und verheult. "D-dad ...?"

"Hm," fragte der Cop leise und schaukelte seinen Sohn vorsichtig hin und her. "Was ist denn?"

"Gl-glaubst du mir, w-enn ich dir sage, dass es m-mir leid tut?"

Mac seufzte und streichelte ihn dann weiter. "Das kommt drauf an, Jay! Was genau tut dir denn leid?"

"D-dass ...," begann sein Sohn leise und vorsichtig. "A-alles!"

Der Cop biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte kurz. "Alles? ... Was ist denn _Alles_, Jason?"

Jason schluckte und seufzte dann kaum hörbar. "Dass ich so gemein zu Stephen war. Und dass ich keinen Respekt vor ihm und vor dir hatte. Und vor allem, dass ich einfach abgehauen und dann fast in dieses Auto reingerannt bin."

"Mhm," machte Mac nickend und schaukete ihn dann wieder sanft von einer Seite auf die andere. "Ich weiss wirklich nicht, was in dich gefahren ist, als du einfach so losgerannt bist? Was? Warum hast du das gemacht, Jay?"

"Keine Ahnung ..."

"Mhm! Ich vertrau dir jetzt ein kleines Geheimnis an," erwiderte der ältere Taylor, nahm seine Hand von Jasons Rücken und streichelte ihm sanft durch das dichte Haar, bis Jason seinen Vater an sah. "Wenn du nicht los gerannt wärst, Kleiner ... Dann hätten wir uns die Aufwärmrunde auch erspart!"

Jetzt öffnete sein Junge verdutzt und überrascht die Augen und den Mund. "Du du meinst, da-"

"Oh ja," unterbrach Mac ihn sanft und nickte entschlossen. "Also beim nächsten Mal, aber ich hoffe natürlich, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben wird, weisst du was dir blüht, wenn du wieder daran denkst wegzulaufen. In Ordnung?"

"Ja," gab Jason leise zurück und kuschelte sich wieder in seinen Vater hinein, der auch ziemlich geschafft war.

EInige Minuten vergingen, bis Mac schließlich Anstalten machte um aufzustehen. Sein Sohn protestierte, doch Mac kümmerte sich nicht darum und zog ihn mit sich nach oben. Als Jason neben ihm stand, zog er ihm die Hosen nach oben und sie gingen langsam die Holztreppe hinauf in den ersten Stock des Hauses.

In Jasons Zimmer, zog der Teenager sich die Jeans und die Socken aus. Den Pullover warf er auf den Stuhl und legte sich bäuchlings in sein Bett. Sein Dad legte ihm die warme Decke über die nackten Beine, behandelte dann die wunden und roten Stellen an seinem Hintern mit den Utensilien aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, der immer in der Lobby auf dem Boden stand und brachte seinem Kind schließlich noch ein Icepack. Jetzt sass Mac auf der Bettkante und streichelte ihm das Haar und den Rücken.

Jason hatte das Gesicht in sein weiches Kopfkissen gepresst und ein Auge geöffnet mit dem er Mac an sah. "Du kannst ruhig wieder zu ihm, Dad. Ich komm schon klar!"

Taylor lächelte leicht.

"Ich weiss, dass du klar kommst, Kleiner, aber ... ich denke, Stephen versteht das, wenn ich heute Nacht hier bleibe."

"Oh, Dad, komm schon. Stephen wartet doch auf dich. Fahr schon!"

Sein Dad seufzte und wuschelte ihm durch das Haar. "Willst du mich los werden und hast noch was vor, oder ...?"

Jetzt lachte Jason und grinste. "Nein!"

Mac nickte. "Gut! Du hast nämlich Hausarrest für zwei Wochen!"

"WAS?!"

"Ja," gab Mac zurück und lächelte jetzt selbst. "Du hast dich bei Stephen einach unmöglich benommen und das geht nicht. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir."

"Gut! Und ich soll wirklich nicht hier bleiben? Ich ruf ihn an! Er versteht das doch, Jason ..."

Jason verneinte wieder und schließlich drückte Mac ihm einen Kuss auf das Haar, streichelte ihn noch einmal und stand auf. Er zog das Rollo am Fenster hinunter, verabschiedete sich mit einem _Ich_ _liebe dich_ und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Mac ging kurz ins Bad, um sich Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.

Dann marschierte er die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, kontrollierte alle Fenster und Türen, löschte das Licht in der Küche und verließ dann sein Haus um zurück zu seinem Verlobten zu fahren. Er spazierte langsam zu seinem Cadillac hinüber, schloss auf und stieg ein. Mac zog die Tür zu und seufzte tief.

_Was für ein Abend!_ ...

Kopfschüttelnd startete er den Motor, nachdem er sich angeschnallt hatte, setzte den Blinker und holperte vom Bürgersteig und auf die Strasse hinaus. Er würde gleich bei Stephen wahrscheinlich noch ein kaltes Bier trinken - auf den Schreck, dass sein Sohn beinahe aus lauter Egoismus und Panik heraus, von einem Auto angefahren worden wäre.

Nur wenige Minuten später parkte der Cop in Stephens Einfahrt. Mittlerweile war es draußen stockfinster. Taylor stellte den Motor ab, legte die Hände auf das Lenkrad und starrte durch die Windschutzscheibe hinaus und sah, dass im Wohnzimmer noch immer Licht brannte. Stephen wartete auf ihn. Mac lächelte leicht und griff dann nach dem Türöffner und den Schlüsseln.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Tja, Jason, das ist dumm gelaufen was? Die Strafe war hart, aber Mac war auch zu recht sauer, schließlich hat sein Sohn sich einfach unmöglich aufgeführt bei den Connors und hatte dann noch die _tolle_ Idee wegzulaufen und wäre fast überfahren worden! Ob Jason so schnell über den Schock hinweg kommt? Was wird Stephen zu der Aktion sagen? Wir werden sehen und wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	28. Here for you

**Disclaimer:** Die Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Mac kommt und ist etwas fertig! Außerdem hält David seine Deadline nicht ein und bekommt Stress mit seinem Dad ...

* * *

Stephen hatte, nachdem Mac mit Jason gegangen war, ein wenig geschlafen oder vielmehr gedöst. Jetzt hockte er auf seinem Sofa, hatte die besockten Fuße auf dem Couchtisch abgelegt, die Fernbedienung in der rechten Hand und zappte etwas gelangweilt durch das Abendprogramm von _Fox_. Er bewegte seine Fuße leicht hin und her, während er versuchte gedanklich der neuen Actionserie zu folgen, die der Sender seit heute im Programm hatte, die er aber nicht von der ersten Sekunde an, gesehen hatte. Kurz sah er auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war schon ziemlich spät. Kurz nach zehn ...

_Wo bleibt Mac?_

Wenn sein Verlobter sich umentschied und doch noch bei Jason bleiben wollte, dann hätte Mac ihn doch angerufen und Bescheid gesagt!

Stephen legte die schwarze Fernbedienung neben sich auf das weiche Kissen und streckte sich ein Stück, um nach dem Telefon zu greifen, was er auf den kleinen Tisch gelegt hatte. Doch dann hörte er einen Schlüssel im Türschloss.

_Aha_ ...

Er ließ das Telefon wieder fallen und drehte sich ein Stück in Richtung Lobby, wo jetzt die Tür leise geschlossen wurde. Zuerst sah er nichts. Dann zwei Sekunden später spazierte Mac leise mit den Schlüsseln in der Hand zum Sekretär und legte sie auf dem dunkelen Holz ab. Jetzt war der Cop in Stephens Blickfeld. Er warf Stephen kurz einen Blick zu, seufzte leise und ging dann weiter in die Küche. Den Mantel hatte er noch nicht ausgezogen.

Stephen sah ihm etwas verwirrt hinter her, schaltete dann den Flat-Screen aus und erhob sich vom Sofa. Schnell stieg er die drei Holzstufen hinauf, wandte sich nach links und betrat die kleine Küche, wo Mac sich jetzt an dem silbernen Kühlschrank bediente und eine Flasche Weißwein heraus nahm. Stephen legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete ihn still von der offenen Tür aus. Irgendetwas war passiert. Er sah, wie Mac die weiße Flasche auf der schwarzen Anrichte abstellte, den Kühlschrank zudrückte und dann ein Weinglas aus dem oberen Hängeschrank nahm, was er neben die Flasche stellte. Dabei warf er Stephen kurz einen Blick zu und der Arzt wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht nach Plan gelaufen war!

Stephen betrat langsam die Küche, ohne Mac aus den Augen zu lassen und lehnte sich dann mit dem Hintern an den weißen Küchentisch. Die Hände legte er auf der Tischplatte ab.

"Gib mir auch eins, bitte!"

Taylor öffnete erneut den Schrank, nahm ein weiteres Glas heraus und reichte es seinem Verlobten, der es abstellte und dann die neue Flasche öffnete. Mac lehnte sich an die Anrichte und sah Stephen dabei zu, wie er die schwarze Folie vom Korken zog, dann den Korkenzieher nahm, der fast immer auf dem Tisch lag und die Flasche abstellte um die Spitze des Ziehers hinein zu rammen. Er musste nicht so viel Kraft aufwenden und hatte sie innerhalb ein paar Sekunden geöffnet. Der Chirurg füllte die beiden Gläser und reichte eines Mac, der versuchte zu lächeln und sie stießen an.

Während Stephen einen Schluck von dem kalten Wein trank, beobachtete er Mac immer noch skeptisch. Er setzte das Glas ab, behielt es aber in den Fingern. "Wie ist es gelaufen, Mac?"

_War ja klar, dass er was merkt_ ... Mac sah an die Zimmerdecke und seufzte leise. Die Frage war sicher begründet, so wie er sich ins Haus geschlichen und Stephen noch nicht mal ein _Hi_ zugerufen hatte. Mac trank noch einmal, ohne eine Antwort zu geben. Auch er behielt den Stil des Glases in den Fingern, dann nach einem weiteren kritischen Blick von Stephen, öffnete er den Mund.

"Es ... ist nicht ganz so glatt gelaufen, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe!"

Stephen zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das heisst?"

"Er war sauer," zählte Taylor leise auf. "Er hat rumgebrüllt. Ich hab rumgebrüllt! Er hat es vorgezogen abzuhauen und dann haben wir eine kleine Verfolgungsjagd um den Block veranstaltet."

"Was," fragte Connors verwirrt. "Er ist abgehauen?! Ist das dein Ernst?"

Mac nickte leicht. Er setzte sein Glas auf dem Tisch ab, schnaubte und rieb sich dann mit beiden Händen durch das Gesicht. Den Mantel hatte er immer noch am Körper. Es war beinahe so, als hätte er vergessen ihn auszuziehen. Stephen legte den Kopf schief. Ihm war immer noch nicht ganz klar, was genau geschehen war, dass Mac jetzt so geschafft und in Gedanken versunken war. Natürlich war es niemals leicht, sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut - sein Kind - zu bestrafen, wenn es etwas verbockt hatte! Doch normalerweise konnte Mac das ganz gut wegstecken! Mac nahm seine Handflächen wieder von seinem Gesicht und Stephen konnte Tränen in seinen Augen sehen.

"Was," fragte der andere Mann erstaunt und löste sich sofort vom Tisch, um zu ihm zu gehen. Stephen legte Mac seine Hände hinter den Kopf und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. Doch Mac wandte den Kopf und den Blick von ihm ab. Stephen blieb jedoch hart. "He? Erzähl mir was passiert ist, Schatz. Komm schon. Hm?"

Sanft streichelte Stephen durch Macs kurzes, schwarzes Haar und drückte ihm dann seine Lippen auf den Mund. Die beiden Männer standen jetzt so dicht zusammen, dass der Arzt den heftigen Herzschlag seines Verlobten spüren konnte und es machte ihm etwas Angst. Stephen löste sich wieder von Mac und nahm dann eine Hand von seinem Haar. Er griff zur Seite, zog einen der Holzstühle unter dem Tisch hervor und drückte Mac leicht nach hinten.

"Setz dich hin, okay?"

Mac spürte wie sein Mund wieder trocken wurde. Er ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und sah Stephen dabei zu, wie er sich seinen Stuhl nahm und ihn über die Fliesen und zu ihm hinüber zog. Der Arzt setzte sich Mac gegenüber, so dass sich ihre Knie berührten und nahm zärtlich Macs Hand und Finger.

Stephen streichelte über die Haut, während seine grünen Augen in die von Mac sahen. Liebevoll, zärtlich, besorgt und warm. Mit seinem Daumen fuhr Stephen leicht über die Knöchel von Macs rechter Hand, bevor er wieder den Mund öffnete, um herauszufinden, was denn nun eigentlich passiert war.

"Schätzchen? Er ... Jason lebt doch noch, oder?"

Doch anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, drehte Mac sich schluckend ein Stück von ihm weg, legte den linken Ellbogen auf den Tisch und ließ sein Gesicht in die offene Hand fallen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Seine warmen Hände zog er jedoch nicht aus Stephens Griff. Der Arzt beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne und strich Mac liebevoll über die Wange, doch bevor er wieder etwas fragen konnte, sah Mac ihn plötzlich an.

"Er ist fast in ein Auto gerannt," klärte Taylor ihn endlich leise auf. "Er hatte einen guten Vorsprung, weil er nur auf Socken unterwegs war und sich nicht die Schuhe angezogen hatte. Er ist rausgestürzt, als wir mit Reden fertig waren und ich bin hinter her gerannt. ... Dann war er plötzlich an der Ecke und ein Wagen kam angerast." Mac schüttelte immer noch fassungslos den Kopf, während Stephen ihm aufmerksam zu hörte. "Ich konnte ihn noch am Kragen packen und zurück ziehen, Steve. Aber ... er war so wütend und hat nichts mehr um sich herum wahrgenommen! Das war ... sehr knapp heute."

Stephen streichelte ihm weiter die Hand. "Aber es geht ihm jetzt gut, oder? Also, es ist nichts passiert?"

Mac seufzte leise. "Er ist nicht angefahren worden, wenn du das meinst. Aber er hat einen leichten Schock, denke ich."

Etwas fassunglos hob Stephen die Augenbrauen und riss den Mund auf. "Was?! Und das sagst du mir jetzt erst? Mac! Wieso rufst du mich nicht an, ich wäre schnell rübergekommen auch zu Fuß-"

Taylor sah ihn an und unterbrach ihn leise. "Er wollte nicht, okay? Ich habe ihm angeboten, dich anzurufen, weil er so geweint hat, aber er hat _nein_ gesagt. Ich möchte ihn nicht zwingen, wenn es nicht dringend ist, Stephen. Er ruft an, wenn was ist!"

Der Arzt seufzte etwas genervt.

"Mac? Bist du sicher, dass es okay für ihn ist, wenn du jetzt hier bist und er ganz allein in eurem Haus im Bett liegt? Ich will damit nur sagen, dass du auch wieder rüber gehen und die Nacht bei ihm bleiben kannst, wenn du meinst, dass es für Jason besser ist! Das Auto hat ihn also nicht erwischt, ja? Es ist _nur_ der Schock, mehr nicht?"

Mac konnte sehen und hören, dass sich sein Verlobter jetzt Sorgen um seinen Stiefsohn machte. Der Arzt kam in ihm durch! Und der überaus besorgte Dad!

"Ja," gab Mac zurück und nickte. "Ich bin sicher!"

Stephen beugte sich ein Stück näher zu ihm. "Okay, ich glaube dir das! Und geht es dir jetzt besser?"

Nicken. "Ja."

"Und du hast ihm klar gemacht, dass er so etwas nicht noch mal tun soll? Einfach wegrennen ohne richtig gerade aus zu gucken, meine ich?"

Taylor grinste leicht und seufzte leise. "Ja, keine Sorge. Ich hab ihm die Löffel lang gezogen dafür! Das wird er nicht noch mal bringen!"

Jetzt lächelte auch Stephen und gab Mac einen Kuss auf den Mund. Taylor ging darauf ein, packte Stephen am Hinterkopf und zog ihn noch näher zu sich. Stephens Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Mac schloss seine Augen, während Stephen seinen Oberkörper weiter nach vorne schob und schließlich auf stand. Taylor nahm seine Hände weg und stand ebenfalls auf. Schnell rupfte er sich den Mantel von den Schultern und setzte sich dann wieder. Der schwarze Mantel lag achtlos auf dem Küchenboden hinter dem Stuhl.

Mac zog Stephen auf seinen Schoß und umarmte ihn fest, während sie sich wieder küssten. Wenige Sekunden vergingen, bis sich Mac von ihm löste und ihm in die grünen Augen sah.

Er legte seine Hände auf Stephens Hintern. "Er war nicht so sehr von dem Gästezimmer begeistert ..."

"Oh," machte der Arzt und legte seine Hand an Macs Nacken. Sanft strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über die warme und weiche Haut. "Das kann ich verstehen, aber es geht leider nicht anders. Soll ich noch mal mit ihm sprechen?"

"_Wir_," erwiderte der Polizist deutlich. "Werden noch mal mit ihm sprechen, Schatz!"

"Okay!"

Taylor sah sich kurz um und spähte dann hinaus in die Lobby. Dann sah er wieder Stephen an. "Wo sind deine Chaoten eigentlich?"

Stephen rückte sich etwas auf Macs Oberschenkel zu recht und küsste ihn dann noch mal sanft auf den Mund. "Wen nennst du hier _Chaoten_?! David ist auf ner Party und Alex ist oben. Warum?"

Schulterzucken. Mac griff nach links und nahm Stephens Glas, was er ihm reichte und nahm dann sein eigenes in die Hand. "Hat mich nur interessiert, Häschen. Willst du mit mir ins Wohnzimmer gehen und da auf Davids Rückkehr warten?"

"Gute Idee, ja! Ziehst du dich denn noch um," fragte Stephen und zupfte dann an dem Stoff von Macs Hose herum. "Die ist doch bestimmt unbequem?"

Mac grinste und erhob sich dann vom Stuhl. "Zu Befehl, Sir!"

Stephen stand auf, nahm Macs Glas und drehte sich um. "Ich geh schon mal vor ..."

"Mach das und halt mir meinen Platz frei," sagte der Cop lächelnd und sah Stephen hinter her, der aus der Küche verschwand und die Richtung zum Wohnzimmer einschlug.

Taylor trat dann ebenfalls aus der kleinen Küche, löschte das Licht und spazierte die Wendeltreppe hinauf in das erste Obergeschoss, um sich umzuziehen. So down er auch drauf war, als er vor ein paar Minuten den Wagen geparkt hatte, so gut hatte ihm dieses kleine Gespräch mit Stephen schon wieder geholfen und ihn aufgebaut!

Einige Zeit später lag Mac mit seinem Kopf auf einem beigen Kissen, was Stephen auf seinem Oberschenkel drapiert hatte. Der Cop schlief, während sein Verlobter sich in die Lehne gedrückt hatte und wieder das Nachtprogramm durchzappte. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr. David war bereits zwanzig Minuten überfällig! Stephen ließ erschöpft seinen Kopf gegen die Sofalehne kippen und legte seine rechte Hand auf Macs Brust. Sanft streichelte er ihn, um sich zu entspannen. Stephen schloss die Augen. Dann hörte er den Schlüssel in der Tür und wie sie geöffnet wurde. Na endlich ... Schritte.

Der Arzt öffnete seine Augen wieder und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er auf die geschlossene Schiebetür sehen konnte Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, dann wurde sie zur Seite geschoben und ein um Atem ringender David stand auf der Treppe. Stephen sah seinen 15-jährigen Sohn an, hob dann eine Hand und krümmte einen Finger, ohne etwas zu sagen. David rollte in Gedanken mit den Augen, trat die drei Stufen hinunter und ging zu dem Sofa. Dort blieb er stehen und fuchtelte sofort mit den Händen herum, während er seinen Dad bittend an sah.

"Es tut mir leid," sagte er leise, doch von Reue fehlte jede Spur, das konnte Stephen heraus hören und _sehen_! "Ich ... ich hab die Zeit vergessen!"

Stephen beugte sich vorsichtig ein Stück nach vorne, achtete aber darauf, dass Mac nicht wach wurde. Seine Stimme war leise, aber streng. "Wenn ich dir eine Deadline gebe, mein Freund, dann erwarte ich, dass sie eingehalten wird! So war es _früher_ und so ist es auch _jetzt_! Daran hat sich rein gar nichts geändert, David! Und ... Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

David seufzte leise. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass diese Frage rein sarkastisch gemeint war und sein Vater ganz genau die Uhrzeit im Kopf hatte! Am Liebsten hätte er nicht geantwortet, aber ihm blieb leider nichts anderes übrig.

"Es ist ein Uhr 26, Sir!"

Nicken. "Sehr gut! Das heisst deine Uhr funktioniert noch und meine auch. Also wo ist bitte das Problem pünktlich wieder hier auf der Matte zu stehen, David?"

Sein blonder Sohn kniff frustriert die Augen zusammen. "_Es. Tut. Mir. Leid, Dad!_"

Der Arzt öffnete den Mund. Er war etwas überrascht von dem respektlosen Ton, den sein Junge jetzt bei ihm anschlug. Normalerweise würde sich David das niemals trauen und schon gar nicht wenn er eh schon tief in der Scheisse steckte! Stephen sah noch mal hinunter auf Mac, der sich etwas bewegte, doch scheinbar noch schlief. Zwei Sekunden später galt sein Blick wieder David. Der Fernseher lief immer noch, doch Stephen stellte jetzt den Ton leiser. Er legte den Kopf schief und die Fernbedienung neben sein Bein.

"Komm mal her."

David schluckte. Der Ton in der Stimme seines Vaters war alarmierend. Langsam ging David auf ihn zu. Als er in Stephens Reichweite war, raste seine rechte Hand nach vorne und packte seinen Sohn am Kragen der Jacke. Ohne zu zögern riss Stephen ihn ein Stück hinunter und zu sich. Seine Augen funkelten wütend.

David stotterte sofort drauf los. "Ich ... es ... es tut mir leid, Dad, ich-"

"Scht," zischte Stephen wütend, aber leise. David verstummte sofort und Stephen sprach weiter. "Sei froh, dass Mac hier liegt und schläft, David, sei froh! Du sprichst nicht mit mir in einem solchen respektlosen Ton, ist das klar?" Nicken. "Ich hatte dir gesagt, du sollst um Punkt eins hier sein und das warst du nicht! Das ist Fakt! Hättest du einen guten Grund gehabt, zu spät zu kommen und hättest du mich angerufen um Bescheid zu sagen, würde ich vielleicht über diesen Regelbruch hinweg sehen. Aber-"

"Dad," jammerte sein Sohn jetzt genervt. "Bitte!"

Stephen ließ ihn los und David stolperte ein Stück zurück. Der Arzt fixierte ihn immer noch. "Wieviel Bier hast du getrunken?"

"Zwei!"

"Und was noch?"

David atmete tief durch, hob die Hände und ließ sie in einer eindeutigen Geste wieder fallen. "Nichts, Dad! Nur die zwei Bier, die du mir gegönnt hast! Das war's!"

"Wirst du jetzt auch noch laut," fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann sein Kind sauer. "Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, Mac aufzuwecken, in dem ich hier rumschreie, aber wenn du darauf bestehst, dann-"

"Nein, nein. Ist ... schon gut. Entschuldige bitte. Ich habe zwei Bier getrunken, Dad. Mehr nicht!"

Connors atmete tief durch, doch nickte dann. "Es geht doch! Aber dein feindseliger Ton hat mir gar nicht gefallen, hörst du? Deswegen wirst du uns allen Morgen Frühstück machen, okay?"

David runzelte die Stirn. "Was?! Ich soll ..."

"Du hast mich schon verstanden, ja? Du machst der ganzen Familie Frühstück und Jason werden wir Morgen auch noch einladen!"

"Morgen ist Sonntag!"

_Jetzt reicht es!_ Stephen sah auf Mac hinab und kraulte ihn am Kinn. "Schätzchen, aufwachen! Ich muss mal eben aufstehen!"

Taylor bewegte sich leicht und schlug dann gähnend die Augen auf. Als er Stephens verärgertes Gesicht über sich sah, stutzte er überrascht. "Was?"

"Lässt du mich mal eben aufstehen? Ich muss meinen Sohn sein Gehirn wieder in den Kopf zurückstopfen!"

Stephen hob wieder den Blick und sah David an, der jetzt etwas panisch wirkte. Während Taylor sich bewegte und seinen Oberkörper anhob, damit Stephen unter ihm raus klettern konnte, streckte der Arzt eine Hand aus und zeigte in die Lobby.

"Küche, David!"

David sagte nichts mehr, wandte sich aber frustriert um und ging zu den Stufen hinüber, die in die Lobby führten. Stephen stand auf, rieb sich den Kopf und marschierte hinter her. Sein Verlobter blieb zurück. Als der Chirurg wenig später in der Küche stand, hatte sich David mit dem Hintern an die sichere Anrichte gelehnt, um so eventuell Stephens Hand zu entgehen.

Doch gerade als Stephen ihn maßregeln wollte, hörten sie Schritte auf der Treppe. Stephen drehte sich um und sah seinen anderen Sohn, der jetzt auf der untersten Stufe stand und zu ihnen hinüber blickte.

Als Alex David mit seinem Vater in der Küche stehen sah, war ihm sofort klar, dass sein kleiner Bruder Ärger am Hals hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er zu spät gekommen! Alex lachte laut los.

"DU BIST ZU SPÄT?!"

Wieder lachte er, doch Stephen unterbrach ihn sofort, noch bevor David ihm an den Kragen gehen konnte. "Alexander! Gib Ruhe bitte und geh wieder nach oben! Das ist eine private Unterhaltung okay?"

Sein schwarzhaariger Sohn schloss den Mund und drehte sich wieder um. Langsam lief er die Stufen hinauf und war wenig später verschwunden. Auch Stephen drehte sich wieder um, nahm dann jedoch beide Hände nach hinten und zog die weiße Schiebetür zu.

Als sie Privatsphäre hatten, verschränkte Stephen die Arme vor der Brust und sah David finster an. "David? Möchtest du lieber vor dem Schlafengehen über meine Knie? Das können wir gerne tun, wenn du drauf bestehst?"

Etwas geschockt schüttelte David den Kopf und presste sich näher an die Anrichte. "Nein, Sir!"

Stephen machte drei Schritte nach vorn, bis er neben dem weißen Tisch stand und zeigte mit dem Finger auf seinen Sohn. Seine Stimme war immer noch leise und gefasst. "Dann schlage ich vor, dass du dich mit deiner kleinen Rebellion jetzt vollkommen zurück hälst! Du hast dich verspätet! Und du hast nicht Bescheid gesagt, obwohl du ein Handy hast, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere? Es ist dein Fehlverhalten und du wirst dafür grade stehen! Mit anderen Worten: Ich erwarte Morgen früh, dass der Tisch gedeckt ist und Frühstück bereit steht und zwar für alle Familienmitglieder inklusive Jason! Haben wir uns jetzt verstanden?"

David nickte schnell. "Ja, Sir."

Stephen hob mahnend einen Finger. "Neun Uhr! Frische Brötchen vom Bäcker wären super! Croissants, Eier und Speck! Eben alles, was lecker ist!" Der Mann grinste leicht, ging dann auf David zu und schloss ihn liebevoll in die Arme. David lehnte sich an ihn, schlang seine Arme um seinen Vater und ließ sich drücken. Es tat gut, ihm wieder so nahe zu sein. Plötzlich hörte David ein Flüstern. "Und verschlaf nicht, okay?"

David grinste. "Nein, nein!"

Sekunden vergingen. David drückte sein Gesicht in Stephens Pullover und atmete den guten Duft seines Vaters ein. Stephen legte ihm eine Hand auf das Haar.

"Gut! Ist dein Gehirn jetzt wieder an seinem Platz?"

"Ja, ja!"

"War die Party okay, oder? Ich meine ist irgendwas passiert?"

David drückte sich von ihm weg. "Nein, es ... ich hab mit den Jungs gequatscht und darüber die Zeit vergessen ehrlich! Und ich hatte wirklich nur die zwei Bier und den Rest Pepsi."

"Ich glaub dir das, David," gab Stephen zurück, lächelte und küsste seinen Sohn auf die Stirn. Schnell wuschelte er ihm noch mal durch das Haar, legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und sie gingen durch die Küche.

David schaltete das Licht aus. In der Lobby trennten sich Vater und Sohn und Stephen ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo Mac jetzt auf dem Sofa sass und gähnte.

Stephen setzte sich dicht neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er über den Stoff der Trainingshose.

"Sollen wir schlafen gehen, Schatz? Wir haben immerhin nächsten Samstag eine Hochzeit ..."

"Das ist schon nächsten Samstag?"

Der Arzt schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter. "Du Arsch!"

Taylor grinste breit. "Entschuldige, Schätzchen. Natürlich weiss ich wann unsere Hochzeit ist ..."

Er beugte sich zu Stephen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Mit der rechten Hand hielt er seinen Kopf in Position und der Kuss wurde intensiver. Stephens Atem ging schneller. Er ließ sich nach hinten auf das Sofa fallen, bis Mac auf ihm lag. Mac löste sich wieder von ihm und streichelte Stephen durch das dichte Haar, während er ihm in die grünen Augen starrte.

Connors grinste wieder und leckte sich die Lippen. "Ich weiss, dass ich schöne Augen habe ..."

Jetzt musste Taylor lachen und legte eine Hand auf Stephens Brustkorb, der sich in regelmäßigen Abständen hob und senkte. "Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht sagen, Schatz!"

"Was denn?"

"Ich bin wahnsinnig glücklich, dass ich dich kennen gelernt habe und dass, du meinen Antrag in Miami angenommen hast," raunte Mac Stephen leise zu, während er sanft mit den Fingern über das Hemd seines Verlobten streichelte. "Denn wenn du _nein_ gesagt hättest ..."

Stephen grunzte leicht und unterbrach ihn sanft. "Als ob ich _nein_ gesagt hätte!"

"Ganz ehrlich," fuhr Taylor lächelnd fort. "Wenn du nein gesagt hättest, dann hätte ich dich abgeknallt!"

"Und meine Kinder zu Halbwaisen gemacht," fragte Stephen verblüfft und gab Mac einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Das glaub ich dir nicht! Außerdem würdest du dann im Knast vor dich hingammeln und du hättest den armen Jason zum Vollwaisen gemacht, Mac! Also vergiss es!"

"Stimmt auch wieder!"

"Gut," erwiderte Stephen lächelnd. "Dann haben wir das jetzt geklärt, ja? Also Detective Taylor? Würden sie mir die Ehre erweisen, sie nächsten Samstag zum Mann zu nehmen? Sie zu lieben und zu ehren bis d-"

Jetzt gab Mac ihm einen Stoß vor die Brust und stand langsam und vorsichtig auf. "Spar dir das für Samstag auf, Stevie! Ich möchte dein Gelöbnis vorher nicht hören, okay? Außerdem schließen wir vor Gott eh nichts ab, schon vergessen? Die Zeremonie wird nur für uns, unsere Familien und unsere Freunde sein! Gott hasst uns jetzt schon!"

Taylor stand vom Sofa auf und Stephen machte es ihm nach und griff nach Macs Hand. Ihre Verlobungsringe berührten sich. Stephen schloss seine Hand um die von Mac. "Ich weiss! Wir kommen in die Hölle, aber das ist mir egal, so lange wir nicht getrennt werden, Mac!"

"Gute Antwort! So sehe ich das auch! Was muss denn bis Samstag noch alles getan werden?"

Stephen überlegte. "Die Gäste sind eingeladen: Brian kommt mit Justin aus Pitts, mein Bruder kommt mit Sully aus West Virginia, meine beiden Kollegen," grübelte Stephen. "Was ist denn mit deinem Team? Die kommen doch komplett oder?"

Sein Verlobter grübelte. "Sully? Sein First-Lieutenant? Entschuldige aber, wann hast du das denn entschieden?"

Stephen atmete tief ein. "Rick hat mich angerufen und wollte schon absagen, weil es Sully im Moment nicht so gut geht. Sein Pferd ist gestorben, Mac. Und Rick hat Angst, Sully allein auf der Base zu lassen, weil er dann vielleicht ... austicken könnte. Ich habe ihm angeboten, dass er den Jungen mitbringen kann, weil ich doch sehr gerne meinen großen Bruder hier hätte. Und auf einen mehr am Tisch, kommt es doch auch nicht an oder?"

Nicken. "Nein, natürlich nicht! ... Ja von meiner Sippe kommen Stella, Danny, LIndsay, Flack, Sheldon und Adam!"

"Okay," gab Stephen zurück und zählte weiter. "Plus die Nachbarn ... Das waren alle."

Mac grinste. "So unbeliebt sind wir doch gar nicht?"

Jetzt lachte der Arzt. "Tja! Wir haben keine Eltern mehr ... _Du_ hast keine Geschwister! Meine ältere Schwester lebt nicht mehr? Wen möchtest du denn noch einladen?"

Taylor zuckte die Schultern. "Nein, niemanden mehr! Ist ... schon gut! Wir sind komplett!"

"Okay," sagte Stephen. "Das Catering ist bestellt und die Leute für die Deko, der Kerl für die Zeremonie! Blumen, Stühle! Für die Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten ist gesorgt. Musik, Getränke, die Torte ..."

Mac lächelte leicht. "Du bist ein Organisationstalent! Ich glaube wir haben wirklich an alles gedacht!"

"Sag ich doch! Hast du dir den Montag auch frei genommen, Schatz?"

"Natürlich, Schatz! Und sogar den Dienstag damit wir etwas Zeit für uns haben! Die Jungs quartieren wir bei mir ein!"

"Das klingt ... spannend! Die Gäste kommen Freitag schon und hauen Sonntag und Montag wieder ab!"

Nicken.

Stephen seufzte leise und gähnte dann. "Komm, wir gehen schlafen, okay?"

Mac nickte. "Gute Idee! Was war mit David?"

Mac stellte den Fernseher aus. Dann ließ der Cop sich von seinem Verlobten zur Treppe ziehen. Stephen gab ihm eine Antwort. "Er hat die Deadline nicht eingehalten und macht uns deswegen Morgen Frühstück! Das hat er zuerst nicht ganz eingesehen!"

"Okay," erwiderte der Cop und trat mit Stephen aus dem Zimmer. Der Arzt löschte das Licht und schloss die Haustür ab. Langsam schlenderte Mac die Treppe hinauf und Stephen folgte ihm. Auf der Treppe, drehte sich Mac wieder zu ihm um. "Dann gibt es also Morgen Frühstück alla David, ja? Ich bin gespannt!"

Mac ging weiter. Stephen grinste, als sie den Absatz und das Obergeschoss erreichten. "Ich habe Croissants für uns bestellt! Frische!"

"Wow!"

"Ja, ich bin auch mal gespannt ob er das auf die Reihe kriegt ..."

Stephen grinste immer noch. Die beiden Männer gingen ins Schlafzimmer. Dort zogen sie sich aus und Mac verschwand im Bad. Stephen sagte den Jungs noch _Gute Nacht_ und gesellte sich dann zu seinem Verlobten vor das Waschbecken.

Nur wenige Minuten später, war auch im Bad wieder das Licht gelöscht und Stephen lag dicht an Mac gekuschelt in seinem Ehebett und schloss müde die Augen. Wenn Jason Morgen zu ihnen kommen würde, würde Stephen ihn sich noch mal ansehen und sich selbst ein Bild von seinem Zustand machen. Er glaubte zwar Mac, dass nichts passiert war, aber sein Verlobter war nun mal Polizist und kein Arzt, oder? Ein tiefer Schock, konnte auch gut später oder verzögert einsetzen! Tief atmete er ein. Er würde es ja sehen! Jason wusste, dass er anrufen sollte, egal ob abends oder nachts, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Und falls nicht und Jason etwas verschweigen oder einfach nicht sagen sollte, nur um keinen _Aufstand_ zu machen - dann würde Stephen ihm den Kopf abreißen!

Zärtlich legte er eine Hand um Macs Oberkörper und Brustkorb, streichelte ihn sanft über den Stoff des grauen T-Shirts und driftete dann wenig später in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf ab.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Ich mag die Szenen von Stephen und Mac total :) Erst wo Mac total fertig nach Hause kommt und Stephen nicht weiss, was los ist ... Und dann wo sie zusammen im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa liegen und über die Hochzeit reden :) Ok, den Anschiss von Stephen, wo David zu spät kommt, finde ich natürlich auch klasse! Danke fürs Lesen und die lieben Reviews! Im nächsten Kapitel machen wir einen Zeitsprung und frühstücken zusammen *grins* Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	29. Erwarte das Unerwartete

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir!

Zum Kapitel:  
Am nächsten Morgen bereitet David wie gewünscht das Früstück zu und es passieren ein paar unvorhergesehene Dinge ...

* * *

Um Punkt sieben Uhr morgens klingelte der Digitalwecker, der auf dem Nachttisch an Davids Bett stand. Schlaftrunkend drehte sich der Teenager auf die andere Seite des weichen Bettes, streckte seine Hand aus und knallte sie frustriert auf den oberen Knopf, um das laute Wecksignal verstummen zu lassen. Er schlug sich beide Hände vor das Gesicht und gähnte lang, bevor er sich streckte und die Decke zurückwarf.

_Dieses beschissene Frühstück! Wie wär's wenn ich einfach liegenbleibe und Dad sage, ich hab den Wecker nicht gehört?_

David war nicht gerade über die Strafe erfreut, die Stephen gestern Nacht verhängt hatte - wegen seines Zuspätkommens - allerdings war er hiermit besser bedient, als mit der schmerzvollen Alternative, die sein Vater sonst parat gehabt hätte! Er seufzte.

_Okay, was soll's? Ich glaube nicht, dass er es so klasse finden würde, wenn er auf sein Frühstück warten müsste_ ...

David schwang die nackten Beine über die Bettkante, rieb sich durch die Augen und streckte sich noch einmal. Er erhob sich machte sein Bett, zog das dunkelblaue Rollo nach oben und kippte das Fenster seines Zimmers, um frische Luft hinein zu lassen. Nachts ließ er es meist geschlossen. Der leise Autolärm, der von der Jefferson hinaufdrang, nervte ihn ziemlich. Die Sonne schien durch die Scheibe hindurch und trat auf sein Gesicht und das dunkelgraue T-Shirt. Es war Sommerzeit! Im Mai ging sie bereits früher auf und David war sogar manchmal an freien Tagen bereits sehr früh wach, um auf seinem Bett zu sitzen und dem Sonnenaufgang zu zusehen. Aber er würde es nie zugeben! Irgendwie war es ihm peinlich - ganz besonders vor seinem älteren Bruder Alexander! Der würde ihn komisch ansehen, grinsen und dann los lachen. Er würde ihn total verarschen deswegen und ihn sicher als Memme oder so beschimpfen. Das konnte David nicht gebrauchen, also hielt er den Mund!

Er ging hinüber zum Kleiderschrank, öffnete und zog eine neue Jeans, ein rotes T-Shirt, schwarze Shorts und Socken hervor. Die Socken warf er auf sein Bett und mit dem Rest der Klamotten machte er sich leise auf den Weg in das Badezimmer, um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später trat der blonde Junge wieder auf den Flur, ließ die Badtür auf Spalt stehen, damit es etwas Durchzug gab und wuschelte sich noch mal mit der rechten Hand durch das kurze Haar, um seine Frisur einigermaßen in Form zu bringen. Er ging schnell in sein Zimmer, nahm seine schwarze Geldbörse vom Schreibtisch, lugte kurz in das Fach für die Scheine und steckte es in die hintere Jeanstasche, um dann nach den Schlüsseln zu greifen. Schnell ging David leise über den langen Flur, horchte kurz, ob er eventuell jemanden geweckt hatte und schlenderte dann die Wendeltreppe hinunter in die Lobby des Hauses. Er griff nach seinen Turnschuhen, zog sie an, nahm seine Jacke von der Gaderobe und verließ leise das Haus, um ein paar Straßen weiter in die _Woodside Bakery_ in der _17 Madison Ave_ zu gehen und frische Brötchen zu besorgen.

In dem geräumigen und kühlen Schlafzimmer von Stephen lag Mac auf dem Rücken und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Doch der Cop schief nicht. Er döste nur, denn er wollte wach sein, wenn David in einer halben Stunde mit den frischen Brötchen und Croissants wieder das Haus betrat und das Frückstück herrichtete. Mac hatte ziemlich großen Hunger und Kaffeedurst! Zärtlich streichelte er über den Oberarm seines Verlobten, der mit dem Kopf auf seiner nackten Brust lag und noch fest schlief.

_Ich habe so einen Hunger ... _

Etwas genervt rollte Taylor mit den Augen und seufzte laut. Jetzt wurde Stephen doch wach. Langsam und vorsichtig bewegte er sich und legte die rechte Hand flach auf Macs Schulter, die er sanft streichelte.

Mac sah auf ihn hinab, zog die weiche, graue Decke ein Stückchen höher und lächelte. "Guten Morgen!"

Der Arzt schnaubte vergnügt, hob seinen Kopf an und reckte sich ein Stück nach oben. Als sein Gesicht über dem von Mac war, lächelte er ebenfalls und drückte seine weichen Lippen auf den Mund des anderen Mannes. Taylor küsste ihn und strich ihm über den nackten Rücken. Langsam löste sich Stephen wieder von ihm und legte seine Hand auf Macs schwarzes Haar.

"Das wünsch ich dir auch, Schatz. Gut geschlafen?"

Mac grinste. "Oh ja! Ganz besonders nachdem du mich überredet hast, mit dir zu schlafen ... obwohl die Jungs fast nebenan wohnen!"

Sein Verlobter streichelte ihn weiter. "Ich musste dich nicht überreden, Mac. Wir hatten doch beide Lust?" Etwas verwundert sah er auf den anderen Mann hinab und gab ihm noch mal einen Kuss. Stephen löste sich wieder und grinste frech. "Sag mir bloß nicht, dass du es irgendwie bereut hast, mit mir Sex zu haben! Also _ich_ hab es kein Stück bereut!"

"Das," begann Taylor langsam. Blitzschnell packte er Stephen an den Schultern und warf ihn zur Seite. Jetzt war Mac über ihm und betrachtete ihn von oben herab. "Hab ich gestern gesehen, ja!"

Connors lachte laut bis Mac ihn wieder küsste - diesmal etwas leidenschaftlicher als zu vor. Als sich die Männer wieder voneinander trennten, keuchte Stephen leise und öffnete fragend den Mund. "Möchtest du ... mit mir unter die Dusche springen? Ein bißchen dauert es noch, bis mein Herr Sohn wieder hier ist und dann wird er sich erst an das Frühstück machen!" Der Arzt lächelte breit und strich Mac langsam über die Brust. Dann verschwand seine Hand unter dem grauen T-Shirt. "Komm schon!"

Über ihm lächelte Mac. "Wenn du unbedingt möchtest? Dann lass uns die Zeit nutzen, Doktor!"

Der schwarzhaarige Polizist erhob sich vorsichtig und kletterte von Stephens Körper herunter, um aufzustehen. Als er aus dem großen Bett gestiegen war, trat er an den Kleiderschrank, den sie sich teilten, suchte neue Anziehsachen heraus und lächelte Stephen auffordernd an.

"Na komm," sagte er grinsend und gab ihm einen Wink mit dem Kopf. "Oder? Soll ich allein duschen?"

Bei dieser Drohung machte auch Stephen den Versuch aufzustehen und sich nicht einfach wieder hinzulegen, weil er viel zu müde war. Sehr viel geschlafen, hatten sie letzte Nacht nicht! Mac hatte einige Stunden wach gelegen, bis Stephen, der aber schon eingeschlafen war, ihn bemerkt hatte. Irgendwie hatten beide dann große Lust verspürt und schließlich Sex gehabt! Guten Sex ... _richtig guten Sex!_

Erst hatte Mac sich ein bißchen geziert, weil er nicht unbedingt scharf darauf war, beim Sex von Stephens Söhnen gehört zu werden. Doch die Überredungskünste seines Partners hatten schon nach wenigen Minuten Wirkung gezeigt und sie hatten es getan! Mehrmals! Der praktische Arzt legte sich auf die Seite und sah Mac hinterher, der die Schlafzimmertür öffnete und in Boxershorts und Shirt hinaus trat. Dann ging auch Stephen zu seinem Kleiderschrank, nahm ein weißes T-Shirt heraus, eine Shorts, Jeans und Socken und folgte seinem Verlobten über den Flur und in das tageshelle Badezimmer. Mit der linken Hand hielt er seine frischen Anziehsachen fest, während Stephen mit rechts die weiße Tür hinter sich zudrückte ...

Etwas später stand David in der Küche am Kühlschrank, aus dem er Margarine, Butter, diverse Wurst- und Käsesorten, Tomaten, Erdbeeren und Marmeladensorten auf den Tisch stellte. Zwei große braune Papiertüten vom Bäcker standen daneben. Es duftete nach frischen Gebäck! David nahm eine neue Flasche Orangensaft aus der Kühlschranktür, den Sekt, den er noch in der Nacht vom Keller hier deponiert hatte, schlug die Tür mit dem Ellbogen zu und brachte beides hinüber zum Tisch. Als das Wasser im ersten Obergeschoss abgestellt wurde, wandte er seine Augen in Richtung Lobby, doch weder von Alex, noch von Mac oder seinem Dad war etwas zu sehen. Noch hatte er etwas Zeit!

Schnell nahm er den Sekt, öffnete ihn geschickt und warf den Korken in den Mülleimer. Als nächstes deckte er den Frühstückstisch mit Sets, fünf weißen Tellern, Besteck, Sekt- und normalen Gläsern, Kaffeetassen und einem Brotmesser. Er füllte die verschiedenen Brötchen in den hellen Korb und die Croissants in eine weiße Schüssel. Beides kam auf den Tisch. Der Junge hielt inne und gähnte in seine Hand hinein. Ja, er war noch müde. Sehr müde. Sieben Uhr an einem schulfreien Tag war nun wirklich nicht Davids Zeit! Er hörte die Tür des Badezimmers und dann Schritte auf dem Flur.

Er öffnete die Schublade, kramte zwei kleine Löffel hervor und legte sie zu den beiden Marmeladen. Servietten folgten und dann befüllte er den Filter der Kaffeemaschine und den Tank mit Wasser. David ließ seine Augen noch mal über den gut gedeckten Tisch wandern, stellte dann die Kaffeemaschine an und holte eine Pfanne aus einem der Unterschränke, die er auf dem Herd abstellte - für den Fall, dass jemand ein Spiegel- oder Rührei wollte.

Wieder hörte er Schritte und dann die Stimme von Mac von oben. Er telefonierte! Dann hörte er wieder Schritte - diesmal auf der Treppe. David seufzte genervt, während er die Servietten einmal faltete und auf die Teller legte. Als er wieder auf sah, stand sein Bruder im Türrahmen der Küche. Alex hatte sich eine schwarze Trainingshose angezogen und ein gleichfarbiges T-Shirt. Die schwarzen Haare waren nicht wirklich gekämmt oder mit Gel verschönert.

David grinste. "Morgen!"

"Selber," gab Alex zurück und gähnte ausgiebig. Dann betrachtete er amüsiert den gedeckten Tisch. Brötchen und anderes Gebäck ... Er sah wieder seinen Bruder an, der sich nach dem Kaffee umgedreht hatte. "Hat's Spass gemacht so früh schon zum Bäcker zu laufen?" Kurz überlegte er und stellte verwirrt die nächste Frage, noch bevor David die Chance hatte zu antworten. "Musst du nur Frühstück machen oder kommt da von Dad noch was?"

David wandte sich abrupt um, während der Kaffee weiter in die Kanne sickerte.

"Ja, es hat _total_ Spass gemacht und _Nein_ da kommt nichts mehr. Das ist meine Strafe! Fertig! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?!"

"Was," fragte Alex verdutzt, grinste und hob die Hände. "Du musst nur Frühstück machen?! Der Alte wird weich, Mann ..."

Sein kleiner Bruder grinste auch, doch plötzlich wurde das Grinsen noch breiter. Alex sah ihn verwundert an und zuckte die Schultern. "Was ist?"

Jetzt lachte David laut los und drehte sich wieder zu der knatternden Kaffeemaschine um. "Dad? Soll ich direkt neuen Kaffee aufsetzen?"

Alex schluckte überrascht und drehte sich vorsichtig um. Hinter ihm stand Stephen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah ihn grinsend an. Sie hörten wieder Schritte, die von Mac kamen, der hinter Stephen durch die Lobby ging und das Telefon an sein Ohr hielt. Stephen legte den Kopf schief, während er seinen 16-Jährigen musterte. "Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass ich zu weich geworden bin, Alex, dann kann ich gerne bei deinem nächsten Fehltritt etwas ... _unnachgiebiger_ sein! Okay?"

David zog die volle Kanne aus der Maschine und lachte wieder.

Alex schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "So war das nicht gemeint, Dad! Komm schon!"

Er legte seinem Vater seinen Arm um die Schulter und Stephen grinste breit, während er in die Küche trat und sich dann von Alex löste.

"Ist schon gut, Alex! Mac telefoniert noch mit Jason und wenn der hier ist, können wir anfangen!"

Alex ging an seinem Vater vorbei und ließ sich auf seinen Platz nieder. Auch er sah gierig auf die Croissants und Brötchen. David füllte den heißen Kaffee in eine silberne Kanne und belegte dann zwei Teller mit der Wurst und dem Käse. Je eine Gabel dazu und fertig! Jetzt fehlte nur noch Jason Taylor!

Stephen schlenderte zu David hinüber, der sich jetzt mit dem HIntern an die Anrichte gelehnt hatte und die warme Sonne in seinem Rücken spüren konnte, die durch die Fensterscheibe trat. Als sein Dad dicht vor ihm stand, streckte Stephen seine rechte Hand aus, legte sie über Davids kurzes Haar und streichelte ihn liebevoll. Dann gab er ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sein Sohn grinste leicht, als Stephen ihn lobte. "Gut gemacht. Du hast nicht verschlafen! Wirklich sehr gut!"

Er ließ seine große Hand noch ein paar Sekunden auf David's Kopf liegen, bevor er sie wegnahm und ihn musterte. "War doch gar nicht so schwer, oder? Die ganze Aufregung und das Theater was du gestern Nacht veranstaltet hast, war umsonst, Dave!"

Alex grinste erst und lachte dann los. Er griff nach dem Brotmesser und einem Körnerbrötchen. "Manchmal bist du echt bescheuert, Davy!"

Die Augen seines Bruders verengten sich sofort. "Nenn mich nicht _Davy_!"

Stephen verdrehte die Augen. Streit am frühen Morgen und noch dazu an einem Sonntag, konnte der Chefarzt gar nicht ausstehen! Er sah Alex an. "Ruhe jetzt und Messer fallen lassen! Wir sind noch nicht vollzählig, okay?"

Alex seufzte leise und legte das scharfe Brotmesser wieder in den Korb, das Brötchen dazu. "Wann kommt der denn?!"

"STEPHEN," rief Mac plötzlich aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Der Arzt drehte sich um. "JA?"

"Kommst du mal?"

Connors verschwand aus der kleinen und gemütlichen Küche und ging ins Wohnzimmer hinüber, wo Mac auf der Lehne des linken Sofas hockte und das schwarze Telefon aus dem Schlafzimmer an sein Ohr hielt. Er sprach immer noch mit Jason. "Nein, Jay! Das ist doch kein Problem! Ich denke er ka-" Jetzt hatte er seinen Verlobten entdeckt, der auf ihn zu trat und ihn interessiert an sah. Mac sprach wieder in den Hörer. "Warte kurz!" Er lächelte Stephen an. "Könntest du ihn abholen?"

Stephen nickte schnell. "Klar! ... Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er war etwas überrascht! Normalerweise kam der Sohn von Mac zu Fuß, denn die Jefferson und die Point Road waren nicht sehr weit voneinander etfernt. Doch jetzt wollte Jason abgeholt werden? Seltsam ... Taylor sprach wieder mit seinem Kind und legte dann auf.

Stephen trat auf ihn zu. "Was ist los? Ist mit ihm alles okay?"

"Keine Ahnung," gab Mac leise zurück und erhob sich vom Sofa. "Er hat gesagt, dass er schlecht geschlafen hat und noch ziemlich müde ist. Vielleicht steckt ihm der kleine Schock von gestern auch noch in den Knochen?" Er sah Stephen direkt an. "Darum wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, wenn du ihn abholen könntest, Schätzchen!"

Stephen zuckte die Schultern. "Gut! ... Ist er fertig?"

"Zehn Minuten."

"_Zehn Minuten_," wiederholte Stephen lächelnd und legte seine Arme um Macs Körper. Er zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Mac ging sofort gierig darauf ein und schloss die Augen. Er spürte Stephens warme Lippen und eine Hand, die sich unter sein T-Shirt und über den Rücken schob. Sekunden vergingen. Stephens Atem ging schneller, als Mac ihn noch näher zu sich zog und sie sich weiter küssten. Plötzlich brach Stephen den Kuss ab und sah in die grünen Augen vor sich.

"Wir sollten viel öfter zusammen duschen, meinst du nicht?"

Taylor grinste. "Oh ja, aber jetzt musst du leider erstmal zu mir und meinen Sohn abholen, damit wir endlich frühstücken können ..."

"Okay," sagte der Arzt und klang nicht gerade begeistert. "Meinst du, ob mein Sohn mir schon einen Schluck Kaffee gönnt? Ohne kann ich nicht Auto fahren!"

"Ich glaube schon, ja," sagte der Cop und sie gingen gemeinsam aus dem Wohnzimmer und zurück in die Küche, wo David und Alex sich gegenüber sassen und etwas gelangweilt und genervt auf die Brötchen starrten.

Stephen goss sich eine halbe Tasse ein und trank einen Schluck heißen Kaffee, bevor er sich dann verabschiedete und sich in der Lobby die Schuhe zu band. Ein Griff nach den Wagenschlüsseln und schon war der Chirurg aus dem Haus und in der Garage verschwunden. Nur wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich das Garagentor und der graue 7er BMW fuhr langsam rückwärts über die Einfahrt und auf die Strasse. Dann gab Stephen etwas mehr Gas und rauschte die Jefferson hinunter, um nur fünf Minuten später auf dem Bürgersteig und vor Macs kleinem Haus zu parken.

Schnell stieg er aus, knallte die Fahrertür zu und lief über die kleine Rasenfläche. Im Gehen fingerte er die Schlüssel für das Haus vom Bund und öffnete wenig später die dunkele Haustür. Natürlich hätte er auch klingeln können, aber auch Stephen besaß einen Schlüssel von Mac, den er hier und da benutzte - auch wenn sich sein Verlobter die meiste Zeit bei ihm einquartierte!

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und klimperte mit den Schlüsseln in seiner Hand. "JASON? Ich bin's!"

"Komme," hörte er von oben die Stimme seines _fast_ Stiefsohnes herunter rufen.

Stephen sah sich in der Lobby um. Doch schon hörte er hastige Schritte und Jason kam die Treppe hinunter gelaufen oder besser - gehumpelt! Die Probleme beim Gehen und besonders bei der Treppe waren für Stephen nicht zu übersehen. Er versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, als Jason die letzte Stufe nahm und in blauer Jeans und dunkelgrünem Pullover vor ihm stand. Die Haare des Teenagers standen etwas wirr ab und er sah wirklich nicht so aus, als ob er diese Nacht einen acht stündigen Schlaf gehabt hätte!

"He," begrüßte Jason ihn und zupfte sich sofort mit den Fingern an der enganliegenden Jeans herum, um sie an seinem wunden Hinterteil etwas zu lockern.

Stephen legte ihm eine Hand an die Schulter und musterte ihn besorgt. "He! Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Nicken. Ja, ja! Es ... tut ziemlich weh."

Stephen öffnete den Mund. "Ich meine nicht deinen Hintern, Jason! Dass der weh tut, kann ich mir schn denken! Ich rede von deiner unüberlegten Aktion gestern Abend mit Mac und dass du nicht gut geschlafen hast!" Er nahm seine Hand zurück und wedelte dann wild mit beiden Händen vor dem Teenager herum. "Was zum Teufel sollte das?!"

"Ist ja klar, dass er es dir erzählt hat," sagte der Junge sauer und etwas beleidigt. Er sah von Stephen weg.

"Jay," begann der Arzt leise. Und schon hatte er wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit! "Dein Dad hat sich Sorgen gemacht! Aber er hat deinen Wunsch respektiert, dass du allein sein willst! Wenn ich an Macs Stelle gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich dich ganz sicher nicht allein gelassen, ganz egal ob es dir gefallen hätte oder eben nicht! Das ist der kleine Unterschied zwischen uns! Ärzte machen sich viel mehr Sorgen um die eigenen Kinder und ihre Gesundheit als ... ein Cop das tut!"

Jason grinste jetzt. "Er er hat sich ziemliche Sorgen gemacht, Stephen. Das hab ich gemerkt! Aber ich ... ich konnte dir gestern einfach nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen, nachdem ich so mit dir geredet habe ... Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Arsch war, Sir!"

"Schon okay, ich weiss dass er das mit dir geklärt hat, also ist es vergessen," gab Stephen lächelnd zurück und tätschelte ihm den Rücken. "Du bist kein Arsch, Jason! Okay? Denk nicht so über dich. Das kann ich nicht leiden!"

"Ja, tut mir leid," sagte der Junge leise. "Ich werd mich mit dem Gästezimmer schon irgendwie anfreunden ... irgendwann!"

Stephen grinste und streichelte Jason kurz über das dunkele Haar, bevor er sich dann umdrehte. "Sollen wir?"

"Ja! Danke Stephen!"

"Kein Problem! ... Na komm! Sonst hat dein Vater den ganzen Kaffee ausgetrunken!"

Jason grinste und nahm seine Schlüssel von dem kleinen Tisch in der Lobby. Er war sichtlich erleichtert, dass er das mit Stephen so schnell klären konnte und er würde sicher niemals wieder so barsch und wütend mit ihm sprechen. Jedenfalls hatte er sich das seit der kleinen _Diskussion_ von gestern mit seinem Vater, vorgenommen. Jason zog hinter Stephen die Haustür zu und stieg in den BMW. Stephen startete den V8 Motor und setzte den Blinker. Das Telefon, was im Wohnzimmer klingelte, hörten die beiden schon nicht mehr!

Nur ein paar Minuten später parkte Stephen seinen Wagen wieder in der Einfahrt seines Hauses. Gemeinsam mit Jason stieg er aus, schloss den BMW ab und öffnete dann die weiße Haustür. Sie traten ein und Jason ging sofort in Richtung Küche.

Stephen drückte die Tür zu, legte die Schlüssel auf den dunkelen Sekretär in der Lobby und ging dann dem wohlduftenden Kaffeegeruch nach. Er grinste. Der Rest seiner Familie saß bereits wartend am Tisch und sah ihm gelangweilt entgegen.

Stephen zog seinen Stuhl zurück und warf einen Blick in die Gesichter. "Was?"

Mac klimperte mit dem kleinen Löffel herum, als Jason sich ihm gegenüber auf dem Stuhl nieder ließ und sofort wieder zischend aufsprang und sich seinen schmerzenden Hintern rieb. Der Cop sah Stephen an und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben in die Stirn.

"Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Hat er Ärger gemacht?"

"Nein," erwiderte Jason etwas erstaunt.

Mac sah seinen Sohn an und zeigte dann auf seinen Verlobten. "Ich hab mit _ihm_ geredet!"

"Tschuldigung," gab Jason zurück. "Darf ich mir ein Kissen holen, bitte?"

"Ja," erwiderte sein Vater, während David, der als einziger jetzt noch stand, nacheinander Kaffee in die Tassen füllte und sie wieder abstellte.

Jason ging aus der Küche und ins Wohnzimmer. Als die Tassen gefüllt waren, machte sich David an die Sektgläser und stellte die halb volle Flasche dann wieder mit einem kleinen Löffel im Flaschenhals wieder zurück in den Kühlschrank. Dann setzte auch er sich endlich an den Kopf des Tisches und den Ersatzstuhl, der wenn Besuch kam, aus dem Keller geholt wurde. Die Brötchen wurden herumgereicht und aufgeschnitten. Jason kam mit einem dicken, beigen Kissen zurück und setzte sich dann endlich seinem Dad gegenüber. Es tat immer noch weh, aber mit der Polsterung war es besser auszuhalten!

Stephen, der neben seinem Verlobten sass, wandte sich an Mac. "Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Nein, dein Sohn hat keinen Ärger gemacht! Wir haben nur kurz über gestern geredet, das war's! Und es wird nicht noch einmal zu so einer Situation kommen, richtig Jay?"

Er warf jetzt Jason einen Blick zu, der eine Scheibe Käse auf sein Brötchen fallen ließ und schnell nickte. "Richtig!"

"Sehr gut," sagte Taylor und schmierte sein Brötchen zu Ende.

Stephen lehnte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Mac legte die freie Hand auf Stephens Oberschenkel ab und streichelte ihn zärtlich, bevor er sich wieder von ihm löste. Die Kinder sahen die beiden Männer grinsend an, doch niemand sagte etwas. Stephen kaute jetzt auch und wandte sich an David.

"Ein wirklich gutes Frühstück, David. Aber ich würde gerne noch ein Rührei haben. Okay?"

David warf ihm einen etwas genervten Blick zu, doch widersprach natürlich nicht. Stattdessen schob er seinen weißen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. "Klar, Dad! Noch jemand eins?"

"Ja," sagte Mac schnell und griff nach seiner schwarzen Kaffeetasse.

Stephens 15-Jähriger ging zum Herd, stellte das Ceranfeld an und warf ein Stückchen Butter in die Pfanne. Danach schlug er vier Eier hinein und verrührte sie mit einem Holzlöffel, um schließlich Salz und Pfeffer hin zu zugeben. Stephen streckte die Hand nach seinem Sektglas aus, wandte sich zu Mac und stieß grinsend mit ihm und den Kindern an, während die Eier vor sich hinbrutzelten.

Nachdem Stephen und Mac ihre Eier bekommen hatten, frühstückten sie in aller Ruhe weiter. Schließlich war ja Sonntag und sie hatten nichts vor. Morgen würde wieder ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag stattfinden, aber bis dahin wollten die beiden Männer die freie Zeit nutzen! Gerade als Stephen sich an seinem Croissant bedienen wollte, klingelte das Telefon im Wohnzimmer.

"Ich geh schon," sagte der Arzt, stand auf und ging schnell in das andere Zimmer, wo er das Telefon von der Ladestation nahm und sich meldete. Mac und die Kinder hörten ihn zwar sprechen, aber niemand konnte sagen, um was es bei dem Telefonat ging.

Nach wenigen Minuten legte Stephen auf und kam zurück in die Küche - sein Gesichtsausdruck war enttäuscht. Er hielt das Telefon in der rechten Hand, ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich mit einem Seufzen wieder neben Mac. Das Telefon legte er an die Wandseite des Tisches, bevor er nach seiner Tasse Kaffee griff.

Taylor sah ihn fragend an. "Wer war das?"

Connors nahm einen großen Schluck und stellte die Tasse wieder ab, bevor er dem anderen Mann eine Antwort gab. "Ehm, wir haben ein kleines Problem, Schätzchen ..."

Neugierig sah Mac ihn an und legte sein Brötchen wieder auf den Teller zurück. Auch die Jungs sahen jetzt gespannt Stephen an. Der Arzt des Forest-Hills Hospital kratzte sich am Kopf. "Das war Pater Jackson, der eigentlich am Samstag die Zermonie durchführen wollte ..."

"_Eigentlich_," fragte der Cop erstaunt. "Was heisst hier _eigentlich_, Steve?"

"Er kann nicht," gab Stephen zurück und erklärte dann weiter. "Er muss Morgen nach Texas fliegen um seiner kranken Mutter beizustehen. Er hat uns abgesagt!"

"Eh, was," fragte Alex verwundert und sah zwischen seinem Dad und Mac hin und her. "Heisst das, alles fällt ins Wasser? Die Hochzeit, die Party ... einfach Alles?"

Bevor Stephen iregendetwas sagen konnte, ergriff Mac das Wort. "So kurzfristig noch jemand anderes zu bekommen, ist sicher sehr ... unwahrscheinlich, Babe? Oder?"

Stephen nahm wieder sein Croissant hoch und biss die Spitze ab, während er kaute, dachte er nach. Nach ein paar Sekunden, sah er wieder Mac an und schluckte den Bissen herunter. Stephen hob einen Finger. "Warte mal ... Ich habe eine Idee, wer uns da weiterhelfen könnte!" Stephen grinste und griff nach dem schwarzen Telefon. Schnell wählte er eine Nummer aus dem Speicher und lächelte Mac an. "Und ich weiss zufällig aus erster Hand, dass er da noch nichts anderes vor hat!"

"Wen meinst du," fragte Jason interessiert und rückte auf dem Kissen herum.

Als am anderen Ende abgenommen wurde, meldete sich Stephen grinsend. "He! Wie geht's dir?"

_"He, Brüderchen,"_ erwiderte Colonel Richard Macintosh aus West Virginia seufzend. _"Es geht so und bei euch?"_

Mac bedachte seinen Verlobten mit einem wissenden Blick. Stephen sprach weiter. "Ja auch ganz gut. Dein Neffe hat uns Frühstück gemacht!"

_"Welcher?"_

"David," gab Stephen zurück und grinste. "Es war nicht ganz freiwillig, aber eine sehr gute Alternative!"

_"Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort,"_ gab Rick zurück. _"Warte mal ganz kurz, Stephen ..." _

Der praktische Arzt aus New York nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee und hörte dann wieder die scharfe Stimme seines großen Bruders, der aber nicht ihn meinte, sondern seinen First-Lieutenant, der scheinbar mit im Raum war. _"Augen zur Wand, Sully! Verdammt noch mal! Hörst du schwer?"_

Ob Sully etwas sagte, konnte Stephen nicht verstehen. Dann galt Ricks Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihm. _"Tschuldige, Stephen! Er ... dreht im Moment etwas durch wegen ... du weisst schon! Ich glaube ein Tripp übers Wochenende wird ihm auch ganz gut tun. Mal rauskommen und was anderes sehen meine ich!" _Dann flüsterte er._ "Was ihn nicht an Django erinnert!"_

"Ich versteh das, Rick," gab Stephen leise zurück. "Schöne Grüße von Mac und den Kindern! Die freuen sich schon auf euch!"

_"Danke! Also, warum rufst du mich an einem Sonntagmorgen an?"_

Connors grinste breit und lachte dann. "Darf ich meinem Bruder nicht mal _Hallo_ sagen?!"

Ricks Stimme war wieder auf einem ruhigen Level. Sully schien sich zu fügen! _"Das schon, aber ich glaube trotzdem, dass du etwas vor hast! Ist doch so, oder? Was ist es?"_

Stephen seufzte tief und rieb sich über die Stirn. "Okay, du hast recht! Also pass auf! Gerade hat der Pater mich angerufen, der die ganze Sache am Samstag schmeißen soll. Er ... musste mir absagen, weil es einen Krankheitsfall in der Familie gibt und er deswegen für eine gewisse Zeit nach Texas fliegen muss. So kurzfristig kriegen wir leider niemanden mehr, der Zeit hätte und ich wollte dich fragen ob du als _hochrangiger Offizier_, der du ja nun mal bist ... vielleicht ... am Samstag, wo du ja eh hier bist ... die Zeremonie durchführen kannst und mich mit meiner besseren Hälfte trauen ... würdest, Rick?"

Die Kinder am Tisch warfen sich grinsend Blicke zu. Mac starrte Stephen an. Rick sagte erstmal nichts, was Stephen verunsicherte. "Rick? Bist du noch da oder hab ich dich jetzt so geschockt, dass du das Weite gesucht hast?"

Dann hörte er wieder die Stimme seines großen Bruders. _"Eh, nein, nein! Entschuldige, Stephen! Das kam jetzt doch etwas unerwartet für mich. Un- ... SULLY!"_

Stephen zuckte zusammen. "Ah, verdammt, Rick! Halt doch das Telefon weg, wenn du ihn anschreist ... Gott!"

_"Sorry,"_ gab Rick entschuldigend zurück und griff dann wieder das Thema auf. _"Eh, ich ich fühl mich geehrt, Stephen! Wirklich!"_

Connors griff wieder nach seinem Sektglas und lächelte Mac an. "Du machst es also?"

_"Klar!"_

"Super, du bist unser Retter, Rick! Das Ganze ist ja auch nicht offiziell, sondern nur für Mac und mich! Kein Standesamt! Kein Procedere wie sonst und rein symbolisch! Darum bin ich auch auf dich gekommen. Als Offizier kannst du Trauungen doch durchführen oder? So wie ein Captain auf einem Schiff!"

_"Ja, das geht,"_ erwiderte der Colonel. _"Vielen Dank, dass du mich mit einem Captain auf einem Kahn vergleichst, Stephen! Sehr freundlich ... Ich kann Schiffe nicht ausstehen!"_

Connors grinste und stieß dann mit Mac an. "Ich weiss, Rick! Danke, dass du es machst! Soll ich dir irgendeinen Text raussuchen od-"

Der Colonel unterbrach ihn. _"Wir sind hier nicht am Ende der Welt! Ich hab hier auch Internet! Ich mach das schon, Stevie, keine Sorge!"_

"Klasse," sagte Stephen und trank einen Schluck. "Jetzt hast du mich sehr glücklich gemacht!"

_"Wart es mal ab,"_ gab Macintosh zu bedenken. _"Vielleicht gefällt dir nicht, was ich sagen werde ..."_

"Dann töte ich dich, Bruder ... Mach es gut! Grüß Sully von uns! Er soll die Ohren steif halten. Ich freu mich schon ihn kennen zu lernen! Bis Freitag dann und wenn noch was ist, ich bin erreichbar, Rick! Bye!"

_"Bye, Stephen,"_ sagte Rick lächelnd und sie legten auf.

Stephen legte Mac eine Hand in den Nacken und grinste breit. "Er macht es!"

"Das ist super, Schatz," meinte der Cop und drückte Stephen einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten sich die beiden Männer wieder voneinander und Mac sah Stephen in die Augen. "Gut, dass du auf Rick gekommen bist! Manchmal bist du richtig schlau!"

Die Kinder lachten und Stephen schlug Mac spielerisch auf die Schulter. "Manchmal?!"

Mac grinste. "War nicht so gemeint, Hase!" Dann wandte sich Mac an die restliche Familie. "Also was habt ihr heute noch vor? Oder sollen wir was zusammen machen? Nachher Picknick im Park? Kino? Heute Abend Essen gehen?" Er warf seinem Verlobten einen Blick zu. "Sucht euch was aus und ich spendiere das!"

"Gut," sagte Stephen und hob dann sein leeres Sektglas hoch. Er sah seinen Sohn an. "David? Kriegen wir noch was?"

David grinste, schob den Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Er ging die zwei Schritte zum Kühlschrank, öffnete und holte die Flasche Sekt heraus, aus der er den Löffel zog und dann seinem Vater, Mac, Alex, Jason und sich selbst eingoß. Da sie heute nicht mehr mit dem Auto unterwegs sein würden, konnten die beiden Männer ruhig etwas trinken, denn ganz egal, wie sich die Jungs entscheiden würden, waren das Kino, der _Doughboy Park_ und die Restaurants alle zu Fuß erreichbar. Es hatte doch seine Vorteile, wenn man nicht mitten in der Stadt wohnte, sondern in einem Vorort, wo es etwas ruhiger und man trotzdem nicht unbedingt auf das Auto angewiesen war.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN: **David hat seine Sache wirklich gut gemacht :) und Stephen hat ihn gelobt! Das ist doch schön ... Ja und dann hat der Pastor abgesagt, aber Gott sei Dank gibt es ja - mit Rick - einen tollen Ersatz! Rick und Sully können dann jetzt ihre Galauniformen einpacken! Hach, die Hochzeitstage werden super! Mit dem nächsten Kapitel starten wir in einen neuen Plot, der auch wieder sehr aufregend und emotional wird! Danke für eure lieben Reviews - ganz besonders an _Vicky_ und _Kat_! Bis dann ... eure Vanessa


	30. Stolz und Vorurteil

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Eine Klassenarbeit wird zurückgegeben - den einen freut's, den anderen nicht ...

* * *

Am nächsten Tag, gegen 13.20 Uhr saßen Alexander und David Connors nebeneinander und in der letzten Reihe ihres Klassenzimmers und langweilten sich zu Tode! Sie hatten die letzten zwei Stunden Mathematik, um genau zu sein und auch der Rest ihrer Klasse war um diese späte Uhrzeit unaufmerksam und desinteressiert. Mrs. Miller störte das wenig.

Die braunhaarige, gelockte Lehrerin versuchte stoisch den Unterricht und die Disziplin in diesen letzten beiden Stunden aufrecht zu erhalten - und zwar ohne laut zu werden oder irgendwelche Drohungen auszusprechen, so wie es ihre Kollegen pflegten. David mochte die Dame, doch sein Bruder konnte sie nicht ausstehen. Und das zeigte Alex ihr auch immer sehr deutlich, wenn er bei ihr Mathematik und Chemie hatte. Leider hatte es bereits zig Diskussionen über sie und ihn gegeben und zwar zu Hause mit Stephen oder aber in den Elternsprechstunden, die der Arzt jedesmal, sehr zu dem Leidwesen seines Sohnes, penibel einhielt!

Stephen hatte es mit Reden versucht. Mit Alex allein, dann mit der Lehrerin allein, mit beiden Parteien gemeinsam und auch mit dem Direktor, doch bis jetzt hatte nichts davon wirklich etwas gebracht. Leider konnte sein Sohn auch nicht die Kurse wechseln oder wenigstens einen der beiden und in eine andere Klasse wechseln, da alle bereits belegt waren!

Mrs. Miller verstand nicht, warum Stephens Sohn sie nicht leiden konnte! Sie war nett, höflich und hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für die kleinen und großen Probleme ihrer Schüler und sie bemühte sich sehr ihren Unterricht so gut und spannend wie möglich zu gestalten. Jedenfalls glaubte sie das ...

Alex wandte den Blick wieder von dem Fenster ab und sah wie seine Lehrerin ihre Tasche öffnete und einen Stapel Din A 4 Bögen heraus nahm und diese auf ihr Pult ablegte. Alle im Raum konnten sich bereits denken, was das für Zettel waren und vielen von ihnen wurde etwas ungemütlich. Die Klasse starrte auf die Mathearbeit, die sie letzte Woche geschrieben hatten und die jetzt bereits nach dem Wochenende wieder vor ihnen lag. Alex stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf dem Tisch vor sich ab, auf dem Stifte, ein Collageblock und ein Taschenrechner lag und legte sein Kinn auf die Hand.

"Mein Tag ist im Eimer," flüsterte er leise. "Echt!"

"Wart's doch ab," meinte David, der ein klein wenig optimistischer war, als sein großer Bruder.

Jetzt funkelte Alex ihn von der Seite aus wütend an.

"Da gibt es nichts abzuwarten, Dave! Ich hab nichts verstanden! _Rein. Gar. Nichts!_ Okay? Dad bringt mich um ... So eine Sch-"

Plötzlich stieß David ihn leicht mit dem Ellbogen an und zeigte mit dem Kugelschreiber auf die Tafel. "Da Notenspiegel ..."

Alex verdrehte die Augen neben ihm. "Toll!"

Die Lehrerin nahm ein Stück Kreide zwischen die Finger, drehte sich zur Tafel um und begann von ihrem handgeschriebenen Zettel abzulesen und den Notenspiegel für die Arbeit aufzuschreiben. Alle sahen gebannt an die Tafel und es war totenstill im Raum. Es gab eine einzige Eins! Vier Zweien, einige Dreien, viele Vieren und vier Fünfen ... dazu kam eine Sechs! Ein Raunen ging durch das Klassenzimmer, als Miller sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte und das Stück Kreide auf ihr Pult fallen ließ.

Sie nahm die Bögen Papier in die Hände und begann dann ohne weitere Kommentare abzugeben die Klassenarbeit unter den Schülern auszuteilen. Nur wenige Sekunden später stand sie auch schon in der hintersten Reihe und zog einen weiteren zusammengetackerten Bogen hervor und reichte ihn Alex über den Tisch. "Tut mir sehr leid, Alexander! Leider war das wieder nichts ..."

Alex schluckte und verdrehte die Augen.

_Wieder? Ja, motivieren sie mich ruhig weiter ... Wie ich die hasse! _

Der schwarzhaarige Junge nahm die Blätter in die Hände und drehte sie herum. Entgeistert und auch überrascht starrte er mit großen Augen auf die Note, die in einem roten Kreis unter seiner Arbeit prangte. Schnell sah er zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der nervös an seinen Fingern herumfummelte und auf die Rückgabe seiner Arbeit wartete. David warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Was hast du?"

"Rate," knirschte Alex sauer.

"Ich will nicht raten," erwiderte David und zog die Augenbraue hoch. "Was hast du?"

"Sie hasst mich," zischte Alex seinem Bruder ins Ohr und sah ihn ernst an.

David grinste leicht und beugte sich zu Alex hinüber. "Erzähl das Dad!"

Alex knallte die Blätter auf den Tisch und überlegte wie er seinem Vater diese 6 heute Abend schonend beibringen sollte, als wieder Mrs Miller bei ihnen am Tisch stand. Sie lächelte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, so dass man ihre nikotingelben Zähne sehen konnte und schob David das letzte Blatt unter die Nase.

"Sehr gut gemacht, David," lobte sie den 15-Jährigen lächelnd und wandte sich dann um.

Alex hatte sich inzwischen beide Hände über das Gesicht gelegt, während David entgeistert auf die Blätter sah. Schnell drehte er die Arbeit einmal herum, um die Note zu begutachten. Plötzlich spiegelte sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wieder. Alex schnaubte in seine Handflächen hinein, als die Mathelehrerin bereits mit der Berichtigung der Klassenarbeit begann.

Alex lehnte sich in seinem Holzstuhl zurück.

"Was hast du? ... Das mit dem _Sehr gut gemacht, David_ glaub ich ihr nicht! Du hast ne Fünf, oder?"

"Nein," gab sein Bruder grinsend zurück und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Alex versuchte weiter zu raten, jedoch ohne David anzusehen. "Dann hast du ne Vier ... Das wird Dad auch nicht unbedingt vor Begeisterung Luftsprünge machen lassen, weisst du?"

"Ehm, Alex," begann der andere Junge unsicher. "Ich hab keine Vier!"

Jetzt nahm der schwarzhaarige Connors Sohn die Hände von seinem blassen Gesicht und sah ihn erstaunt an. "Eine Drei?! Du Arsch hast ne _Drei?!_"

Kopfschütteln von seinem Nachbarn. Alex wurde das Ratespiel jetzt zu dumm. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, schnappte sich blitzschnell die Blätter von seinem Bruder und las die letzte Seite durch. Seine Augen wurden riesig und er öffnete erstaunt den Mund. "Das ..."

David hingegen verschränkte die Arme vor dem grünen Kapuzenpullover, grinste dämlich und beugte sich zu seinem Bruder hinüber.

"Ja! Das hab ich auch gedacht ..."

"Du Arsch hast ne EINS?! Verdammt noch mal," fauchte Alex wütend und warf ihm die Blätter wieder auf den Tisch zurück. Jetzt starrten ihn alle in der Klasse an. Mrs Miller grinste und schrieb dann weiter die Formeln an die Schiefertafel. Auch Jason, der eine Reihe vor ihnen sass, hatte sich jetzt umgedreht und bedachte David mit einem Blick.

"Schön für dich, Dave," sagte der Sohn des Cops und hielt seine Arbeit hoch. "Ich hab ne Fünf! Das Weggehen heute Abend kann ich abschreiben! So ein Mist!"

Alex grinste gequält und stimmte ihm leise zu. "Genau wie ich, ja! Das Sitzen kann ich auch vergessen ..."

Während die Lehrerin weiter an der Tafel herumkritzelte, studierte David seine Arbeit von vorne bis hinten. Er grinste. "Null Fehler! Ist das zu fassen?"

"Schön für dich!"

David sah seinen Bruder an, der langsam und genervt die richtigen Formeln abschrieb. "Hättest du mit Dad gelernt, so wie er es auch dir angeboten hat, dann hättest du vielleicht ne bessere Note ..."

Jetzt warf Alex ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. "Halt die Klappe! Ich hatte kein Bock, dass er mir andauernd über die Schulter guckt und mich bei jedem kleinen Fitzelchen korrigiert! Klar? Das kann ich nicht ausstehen!"

"Und er kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn wir ihn anlügen und sagen, dass wir etwas verstanden haben, aber es dann doch nicht so ist! Oder?"

"Meine Herren Connors," rief Mrs Miller sie plötzlich zur Ordnung. "Darf ich auch ihre Aufmerksamkeit hier vorne haben?" Sie warf Alex einen mahnenden Blick zu. "Alexander? Ich möchte dich nach der Stunde hier vorne sprechen, okay?"

Alex schluckte und starrte seine Lehrerin an. Dann nickte er seufzend. "Ja, Mam!"

Sie drehte sich wieder um und schrieb weiter. Die gesamte Klasse folgte ihren Ausführungen und Erklärungen aufmerksam, außer Alex, der den Kopf schüttelte und überlegte wie er Stephen dieses E beibringen konnte ohne dass sein Vater total in die Luft gehen würde. Das war unmöglich! Er würde ausrasten, dass wusste Alex! Und jetzt wollte ihn auch noch Mrs Miller nach der Stunde sprechen! Das konnte nicht gut gehen ...

Minuten vergingen. Miller schrieb an die Tafel und die Klasse schrieb ab. Dann war die Mathematikstunde auch schon vorbei und die Schüler kramten ihre Sachen zusammen, packten die Schultaschen und flüchteten aus dem Raum, um die Schule nach der letzten Stunde zu verlassen. Alex zog sich den schwarzen Rucksack auf den Rücken und trat langsam durch die Tischreihen auf seine Lehrerin zu, die auf ihrem Stuhl am Pult hockte und etwas schrieb. Sein Bruder David stand an der offenen Tür und wartete auf ihn. Dann sah Miller auf und legte den Stift zur Seite.

"David," sagte sie. "Ich würde gerne mit deinem Bruder allein sprechen! Wär das möglich?"

Nicken. "Eh, ja Mam!"

Er wandte sich um und trat zu Jason auf den Schulflur. Dann zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die blauen Metallspinde, die rechts und links den Flur säumten, der von Schülern nur so wimmelte.

In dem Klassenzimmer stand Alex vor dem Lehrerpult und hatte die Hände lustlos und respektlos in die Taschen seiner blauen und abgewetzten Jeans geschoben. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust auf dieses Gespräch! Noch dazu unter vier Augen! Er trat von einem Bein auf das andere und starrte Mrs Miller sauer an, die ihm diese Sechs verpasst hatte.

Die Lehrerin lehnte sich in ihrem Holzstuhl zurück und schob mit zwei Fingern den Brief, den sie gerade handschriftlich verfasst hatte, über den glatten Tisch und unter Alex' Augen. Sie hatte ihn netterweise so herum gedreht, dass ihr Gegenüber alles aber auch _alles_ lesen konnte!

_Sehr geehrter Dr. Connors,_

_ich muss Sie leider heute darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass die Leistungen ihres Sohnes Alexander, in dem Fach Mathematik, sehr zu Wünschen übrig lassen. Das zeigen nicht nur seine oft unbearbeiteten Hausaufgaben, sondern auch sein Verhalten in meinem Unterricht und die letzte Klassenarbeit in Mathematik. _

_Da sich das Schuljahr langsam dem Ende neigt, müssen wir jetzt versuchen eine drohende Gefährdung der Versetzung zu verhindern. _

_Ich bitte Sie daher um ein persönliches Gespräch in unseren Räumen. Einen schriftlichen Termin habe ich ihrem Sohn bereits mitgegeben. Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn sie sich die Zeit nehmen könnten._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
__Teresa Miller_

_- Forest Hills High School -_

Alex schluckte, ließ den Brief auf den Tisch fallen und starrte sie an. "Das ist nicht ihr Ernst?"

"Doch, Alexander, genau das ist es. Gib deinem Vater diesen Brief und die Klassenarbeit. Ich möchte beides unterschrieben Morgen zurück bekommen! Auch den Termin hier ..." Sie nahm einen kleineren Zettel von dem Pult und reichte auch diesen an Alex weiter. "Verstanden?"

"Sie," begann der Junge wütend, doch fing sich schnell wieder. Er musste das Ganze ja nicht noch hochschaukeln und wegen Beleidigung einen Verweis riskieren, oder? Geknickt nahm er ihr den Wisch aus den beringten Fingern und faltete den Brief zusammen, den er in einen der weißen Umschläge steckte, die auf einem kleinen Stapel auf dem Pult lagen. Beides stopfte er in die hintere Gesäßtasche. "Ja, Mam! Ich ... geb's weiter."

Sie nickte. "Gut! Du darfst gehen, Alex! Bis Morgen!"

_Ja, wenn ich Morgen noch lebe, blöde Kuh!_ ...

Er versuchte zu lächeln, aber in Gedanken hatte er sie bereits von dem mächtigen _Empire State Building_ geworfen! "Bis Morgen, Mrs Miller."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen drehte Alex sich einmal um die eigene Achse, rückte seinen schwarzen Schulrucksack noch mal auf dem Rücken gerade und ging vorwärts und auf die Tür zu. In seiner Gesäßtasche spürte er den Umschlag mit dem Brief und den Zettel mit dem Termin für seinen Vater. Er öffnete die Tür, trat hinaus, wo schon sein Bruder und Jason auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Ganges an den Spinden standen und auf ihn warteten. Alex gesellte sich dazu und Jason sah ihn fragend an.

"Was ist los?"

"Ich bin tot, das ist los, Jay," antwortete der Connors Sohn Schulter zuckend und wandte sich um. "Können wir jetzt? Ich muss mir noch überlegen was ich ihm heute Abend sage, bevor er mich so dermaßen zusammenscheißt, dass ich wahrscheinlich die halbe Nacht noch heulend im Bett liegen werde."

Jason bekam große Augen und reihte sich neben Alex ein.

"Wow! So schlimm? Okay, es ist eine Sechs, aber ... Ich meine, du hast doch gelernt oder?"

David sagte nichts dazu. Wenn Alex so etwas sagte, dann war es ernst gemeint und sein Bruder konnte sich wirklich auf was gefasst machen. Doch nicht nur der Anschiss würde Alex zum Weinen bringen, das war mehr als sicher! Schweigend lief er neben seinem Bruder her. Alex betrat mit ihnen einen anderen Flur und öffnete dann die Glastür, die auf den Hof hinaus führte. Die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel hinab. Ein paar wenige Schäfchenwolken waren zu sehen, ansonsten war der Himmel klar und blau. Langsam gingen sie mit vielen anderen Schülern Richtung Bushaltestelle, bevor Alex wieder etwas sagte. Er drehte sich zu Jason und lachte dann bitter.

"Wenn's ... wenn's nur die Sechs wäre!"

"Wieso," fragte David verunsichert.

Alex griff nach hinten und fischte den Brief und den Termin hervor. Er reichte beides seinem kleinen Bruder, der sofort in den weißen Umschlag lugte. "Da! Ich bin so was von tot!"

Schnell wechselte Jason die Seite und tauchte neben David auf, damit er den Brief, den Connors jetzt auseinanderfaltete, mitlesen konnte. Als er fertig war, hielt Stephens Jüngster erstaunt eine Hand vor den Mund und warf seinem Bruder einen etwas verängstigten Blick zu.

"Das ... Ach du Scheisse, Mann! Dad tötet dich!" ... Kurz überlegte er. "Kann ich dann dein Zimmer haben, Bruder?"

"Nein," fauchte der schwarzhaarige Junge sauer und krallte sich wieder den Brief und den anderen Zettel.

Jason öffnete den Mund. "Fälsch doch seine Unterschrift?"

David lachte laut los und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

"Wirklich eine _tolle_ Idee, Jason," fauchte Alexander wütend und stopfte die Papiere wieder ordentlich in die Hosentasche. "Sie will ihn sprechen! Persönlich! Unter vier Augen! Wie soll ich bitte seinen _Doktor_ fälschen, wenn er am nächsten Tag im Lehrerzimmer erscheinen soll?! Hä? Außerdem hab ich das einmal gemacht und das hat mir voll gereicht!" Wütend und frustriert trat Alex mit dem schwarzen Turnschuh gegen eine Papiertonne, die im Weg war. "Kacke Mann!"

Jason trat mit seinen beiden _fast Halbbrüdern_ über den Zebrastreifen und die Ampel. Ein paar Sekunden später standen sie an der Bushaltestelle und warteten mit ein paar anderen Kindern auf den Schulbus. Jason Taylor sah seinen Kumpel zustimmend an. "Das stimmt auch wieder! Ich würd sagen du sitzt richtig in d-"

"ICH WEISS!" Der gelbe Bus kam. "Was hast du eigentlich?"

Jason zuckte die Schultern. "Eine von den Fünfen."

_Hätte ich doch bloß mit Dad zusammen gelernt! Das wird er mir nachher vorhalten, garantiert! Der wird so sauer sein_ ...

Alex verdrehte die Augen und schlug sich mit der Hand vor das Gesicht. "Kacke, Kacke, Kacke ..."

Der Schulbus hielt und die beiden Türen wurden geöffnet. Kinder stiegen ein. Der Taylor und die Connors standen noch immer auf dem Bordstein und sprachen miteinander. Plötzlich zog David sich ein Stück zurück. "Eh, ich nehm den Linienbus und fahr zu Dad ins Krankenhaus. Ich will ihm von meiner Eins erzählen ..."

Alex sah ihn erstaunt und etwas fassungslos an. "Was? Vielen Dank auch, _Bruder!_" Dann hielt er ihm drohend einen Zeigefinger vor die Augen und zischte leise. "Wehe du sagst ihm was! Hast du verstanden? Keinen Ton!"

"Ehm, aber er wird es doch eh herauskriegen, wenn er zu dem Termin muss und du die Untersch-"

Gerade als Alex die Fassung verlor und mit erhobenen Händen auf seinen Bruder los stürmen wollte, um ihn zu erwürgen, stieg Jason eine Stufe in den Bus und zog Alex am Kragen mit sich. "Na komm schon, Alex. Oder willst du auf den nächsten Bus warten?"

Der schwarzhaarige Connors begann wieder zu jammern, drehte sich dann doch um und folgte Jason in den stickigen Schulbus um den Heimweg anzutreten. Sie setzten sich und sahen David zu, wie dieser auf einer Bank platz nahm und auf den Linienbus wartete, der ihn zum _Forest-Hills Hospital_ und seinem Vater bringen würde. David musste nicht lange warten.

Kaum sieben Minuten später hielt die Linie an der Bushaltestelle, die sich direkt gegenüber dem großen Gebäude befand. David stieg aus, schob seinen Rucksack noch mal gerade und marschierte grinsend auf den Haupteingang zu. Er trat durch die gläserne und elektronische Schiebetür und in die Eingangshalle. Bereits hier kam ihm der penetrante Geruch von Medikamenten und Krankheit entgegengeschlagen. Wie konnte sein Vater das nur jeden Tag und mehrere Stunden lang aushalten ohne ...

David schüttelte den Kopf, ging als erstes zu dem Kaffeeautomaten, der am Rand neben einem grünen Bäumchen stand und holte seine Brieftasche hervor. Schnell kramte er ein paar Quarter hervor, warf sie in den Geldschlitz und drückte eine Taste für einen Kaffee mit Zucker. Danach machte er einen zweiten für Stephen und ging langsam zu der Theke hinüber, wo die Anmeldung untergebracht war.

Er blieb kurz stehen, nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und sah sich kurz um. Es war nicht sehr voll hier, aber ein paar der unbequemen, blauen Plastikstühle waren besetzt. Eine Mutter mit zwei kleinen Kindern, eine junge Frau, die sich den Unterarm hielt und zwei Männer. Der eine schon ein älterer Jahrgang und der zweite vielleicht so alt wie sein Vater. Hier unten in der Notaufnahme war das immer so! Menschen kamen mit ihren Wehwechen her, meldeten sich mit Ausweis und Versichertenkarte an der Rezeption an und die Dame, die Dienst hatte, suchte den entsprechenden Arzt heraus und ließ den Patienten dann warten. Wie lange hing davon ab, wieviel los war! Abends und Nachts war es meistens voller und hektischer als in der Woche. Am Wochenende war die Hölle los!

David grinste leicht und stellte die beiden brauen Becher vor sich ab. Die Emfpfangsdame telefonierte noch. David kannte sie. Es war Sandra Potter! Sie war wirklich immer sehr nett, höflich und hilfsbereit zu ihm und seinem Bruder - wenn einer der beiden Connors Brüder sich hier mal blicken ließ! Das kam nicht oft vor, denn Stephen wollte hier eigentlich nur gestört werden, wenn es dringend war oder es einen Notfall gab!

War das hier ein Notfall? Eine Eins in einer Mathematikarbeit? Die einzige Eins in der Mathematikarbeit! Für die er schon eine Woche zuvor gelernt hatte, mit und ohne Stephen? Ja, das hier war eine wirklich gute Gelegenheit seinen vielbeschäftigten Dad auf der Arbeit zu besuchen und ihn mal nicht um Geld zu bitten oder ihm eine schlechte Note an den Kopf zu hauen. Außerdem konnte Stephen froh sein, dass David in einem Stück und nicht irgendwie verletzt war, oder?

Der blonde Connors trank wieder einen Schluck und Sandra legte den weißen Hörer auf. Sie schrieb etwas auf eine Karte, steckte sie zu den anderen in einen Karton und sah dann auf.

"David," grüßte sie den Jungen freundlich wie immer. "Alles okay?"

Auch David lächelte jetzt. "He Sandra! Ja, klar bei mir ist alles okay. Wie geht's ihnen?"

"Gut, danke!"

David sah kurz in den Kaffee seines Vaters und dann wieder die leger gekleidete Susan an. "Ehm, ist er da oder hat er grad keine Zeit?"

Sofort wandte sich Sandra dem Computer zu und tippte auf der Tastatur herum um den Aufenthaltsort von Stephen festzustellen. Alle Ärzte besaßen einen Pager, auf dem sie angerufen werden konnten. Natürlich! Doch diese Pager waren viel moderner als in anderen Krankenhäusern! Die besaßen eine elektronische Überwachung und sendeten alle paar Minuten ein Signal aus, was von einem Computer im Serverraum des Hospitals aufgefangen und dann an alle PCs, die das entsprechende Ortungsprogramm installiert hatten, weitergegeben wurde. Die Schwestern, Ärzte und Pfleger, die Zugang hatten, konnten so mit Hilfe ihrer Kennkarte auf die Standorte jedes einzelnen Arztes sofort zugreifen! Das war sehr praktisch! Hier hatte Professor Dr. Holland, der Chef von Stephen, mal sein Geld sehr sinnvoll angelegt!

Ein paar Sekunden später sah sie wieder David an. "Hab ihn! Er ist in seinem Büro und hat gerade Zeit, David! Falls kein Kollege da ist ..."

"Super! Danke!" David nahm wieder die Kaffeebecher hoch und drehte sich um.

Sandra hielt ihn noch mals auf. "Soll ich ihm Bescheid geben, dass du auf dem Weg zu ihm bist?"

Kurz überlegte der Junge. "Nein, das wird ne Überraschung! Noch mal danke, Sandra! Man sieht sich!"

Sie nickte. "Alles klar! Mach's gut!"

David drehte sich um, hob zum Gruß einen Kaffeebecher nach oben und marschierte dann über den grauen PVC-Boden hinüber zu der ersten Glastür, die er hindurch musste.

"Was soll das," fragte der blonde Mann fassungslos und zeigte mit der Hand aufgebracht in Davids Richtung, der wie selbstverständlich an dem Empfang vorbei und zu der Glastür ging, die zu den anderen Gängen und Zimmern führte. Der Mann starrte Sandra an. "Wer ist das?! Und weshalb kommt er zuerst dran, obwohl er eine Stunde nach mir gekommen ist?! Ist er der Papst oder so?!"

Sandra konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Sie beugte sich ein Stück über den Thresen und spielte mit dem Kugelschreiber in ihrer zarten Hand herum, bevor sie dem Patienten, der schon die ganze Zeit etwas aufgebracht war, freundlich antwortete. "Der Sohn des Chefarztes, Sir!"

Sie lächelte wieder, während der Mann vor ihr große Augen machte und sich entschuldigte. "Ehm, in Ordnung! Ich ... ich wollte es ja nur wissen. Verzeihung!"

Genervt ließ er sich wieder auf dem harten und blauen Stuhl in der Lobby des Krankenhauses nieder um weiter zu warten. David hatte ihn gehört, doch kümmerte sich nicht um den Herrn. Mit dem Ellbogen drückte er gegen die Tür, die er dann aufschob und er merkte sofort, dass der Medikamentengeruch hier noch viel intensiver wurde. Er ging weiter, während er die zwei Kaffeebecher in den Händen ausbalancierte und gelang durch eine weitere Glastür. Ein Pfleger kam ihm entgegen, der ihn freundlich grüßte und dann verschwand.

Nach einigen Metern stoppte David an der weißen Bürotür seines Vaters. Etwas unschlüssig sah er auf die Tür und dann auf die Kaffeebecher in seinen Händen. Seufzend stellte er einen auf dem blanken Boden ab, klopfte dann und wartete bis sein Dad ihn hereinbat. Er drückte die Klinke herunter, schob die Tür auf und steckte seinen Kopf in das warme Zimmer.

Stephen sass hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Akten vor sich. Fleißig unterschrieb er irgendwelche Berichte von Dingen, die David wahrscheinlich nicht verstand. Stephen sah auf und lächelte dann.

"He!"

Sein Sohn lächelte zurück. "Hi! Ehm, kann ich dich kurz stören?"

Stephen war etwas verwundert und überrascht, dass einer seiner Söhne hier auftauchte, noch dazu direkt nach der Schule, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken und winkte David hinein. "Klar, komm! Ich muss eh nur langweilige Sachen unterschreiben. ... Ich mach ne Pause!"

"Cool," gab sein Sohn zurück, bückte sich und hob den anderen Kaffeebecher vom Boden auf. Dann trat er in das Zimmer, drückte die Tür ins Schloss und ging zu dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters. Er streckte ihm den wohlriechenden Kaffee entgegen und Stephen nahm ihn dankend an.

"Das war eine sehr gute Idee, David," sagte der Chefarzt im weißen Kittel lächelnd und David setzte sich auf einen der schwarzen Besucherstühle im Raum. Er stellte seinen Kaffee auf dem Tisch ab, während Stephen die Dokumente zusammen räumte und David stellte seinen Rucksack neben sich auf den Teppich.

Stephen nahm nochmals einen Schluck und setzte den Becher vor sich ab. Kurz musterte er seinen 15-jährigen Sohn kritisch und legte den Kopf schief.

"Was ist los?"

David lächelte. "Wieso soll was los sein?"

Stephen grinste jetzt breit und schob noch einen Stapel mit Blättern zusammen, die er dann an eine Seite des Tisches legte. "Wenn einer von euch mich hier im Krankenhaus aufsucht, David ... Dann muss irgendwas passiert sein! Wozu gibt es sonst Telefone, hmm?" Er griff nach dem schnurlosen Telefon, hob es kurz von der Ladestation und legte es wieder auf. Als sich die Kontakte berührten, piepte es leise und der Akku wurde wieder aufgeladen. Stephen fuhr mit seinen Beobachtungen fort. "Und noch dazu kommst du, so wie es aussieht, direkt von der Schule hier her! ... Denn ich denke nicht, dass du den Unterricht geschwänzt hast oder so etwas in der Art und von zu Hause kommst! Richtig?"

Der Junge vor ihm zuckte die Schultern. "Wieso denkst du immer, dass irgendwas passiert sein muss?"

"David," drängte der Chefarzt jetzt etwas mehr. "Komm schon! Was ist?"

"Ehm, wir," begann der Junge. Doch wurde dann von einem Klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen.

Stephen hob eine Hand hoch, um David in seiner Erklärung zu stoppen, griff nach dem Telefon und sah auf die Caller-ID. Er grinste und meldete sich dann. "He!" Stephen beobachtete seinen Sohn, während er mit seinem Verlobten telefonierte. "So liebe ich das! Wir verstehen uns auch ohne große Worte! Was- Mhm ... oh ... Okay! Wo- Mathe?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde finster, als sich seine Augen in die seines Sohnes bohrten. Stephens Stimme wurde etwas konzentrierter und strenger. "Ja, eine Fünf also! ... Weißt du zufällig was David hat?"

In seinem Stuhl sank David in sich zusammen. Das Ganze sollte doch eine Überraschung werden!

_Jason, du Idiot!_

David sah von seinem Vater weg und nach links zum Fenster hinüber, wo sich die hellen und warmen Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg in das Glas bahnten.

Stephen räusperte sich jetzt leise, aber bedrohlich und sein Sohn sah ihn wieder an. David konnte sehen, dass sein Vater sauer wurde und er öffnete den Mund um ihm endlich seinen Besuch zu erklären, doch Stephen sprach immer noch mit Mac und hob eine Hand hoch um seinem Sohn _Ruhe_ zu signalisieren!

Der Arzt sprach weiter. "Ja, Schatz, ich bin noch dran. Hm, du weisst nicht was David hat? Okay! ... Der sitzt nämlich gerade hier vor mir ... Okay dann frag ich ihn gleich. Und wie sieht es bei meinem anderen Sohn aus? ... Keine Ahnung, okay!" Stephen hörte ihm wieder zu. "Ja, vielleicht sehen wir uns erst ein bißchen später? In Ordnung, Mac! So gegen 9! Ja, bis dann ..."

Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, faltete er die Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen und spielte an seinem Verlobungsring herum - der am Samstag zu einem Ehering mutieren würde! Er warf David einen fragenden Blick zu. "Ihr habt also Mathe wieder wie ich von Mac gehört habe?"

Nicken.

Stephen fuhr fort. "Jason hat also eine Fünf! _Was. Hast. Du?_"

David grinste, was Stephen etwas verunsicherte.

_Wieso grinst der so dämlich?_

David öffnete seinen Rucksack und nahm die Arbeit heraus. "Ehm, ich hab keine Fünf, Dad!"

Connors griff über den Tisch und nahm die Papiere an sich. Er hob eine Augenbraue, ohne einen Blick auf das Dokument zu werfen. "Keine Fünf? Wieviele Sechsen gab es denn, Mr.?"

_Oh nein_ ... David schluckte nervös. Er würde Alex nicht verpfeifen! Der musste schon selber sehen, wie er das ihrem Vater beichtete! "Ehm, eine Sechs, Sir!"

Jetzt knirschte Stephen mit den Zähnen, starrte seinen Sprössling noch mal über den Tisch hinweg streng an und suchte in der Arbeit nach der Note oder einer Prozentzahl in Rot. Was er fand waren Häkchen. Rote Häkchen hinter jeder Aufgabe, die gelöst war. Und zwar sehr viele davon! Erstaunt blätterte er weiter und kam schließlich auf die Prozentzahl, die er gesucht hatte. Eine Augenbraue schoss nach oben, die zweite folgte und der Arzt öffnete den Mund.

"Achtundneunzig Prozent?! ... Was-"

David grinste nur vor sich hin. Er war immer sehr glücklich und froh, wenn sein Vater stolz auf ihn war.

"Du, du hast fast 100 Prozent erreicht," sagte der Arzt fassungslos und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. "Das ist kein Witz, oder? Ich meine, du hast nicht geschummelt oder so, David?"

"Nein, Dad," gab David zurück.

"Eine Eins," fasste Stephen jetzt die hohe Prozentzahl in eine Note und trat um seinen Schreibtisch herum. Er nahm David in die Arme und drückte ihn liebevoll und fest an sich. Er gab ihm einen Kuss auf die struweligen Haare und grinste ihn breit an. "Super! Wirklich super, David! Du machst deinen alten Vater sehr stolz!"

"Das hatte ich vor, ja ..."

Stephen sah noch einmal auf die Arbeit und kratzte sich dann nachdenklich am Kinn. "Ich muss leider noch zwei Stunden hier bleiben! Willst du nach Hause oder sollen wir beide heute was zusammen unternehmen? Hast du Lust essen zu gehen und davor eine Runde Poolbillard? Nur wir zwei?"

David bekam große Augen. "Ja, klar! Ich bleib hier und mach dann Hausaufgaben!"

"Braver Junge," lobte sein Dad ihn, strich ihm noch mal über das Haar und gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann ertönte Stephens schwarzer Pieper, den er an seinen Gürtel geklemmt hatte. Er nahm das Gerät ab, las die kurze Nachricht und steckte das Gerät wieder zurück. "Ich muss leider los! Du kannst in meinem Büro bleiben und ins Internet, aber mach bitte keine Mist-Seiten auf, okay?"

Sein Sohn lächelte. "Klar, Dad! Ich warte hier auf dich!"

"Sehr schön," gab der Chefarzt zurück. "Ich rufe Alex gleich noch mal an und sag ihm, dass er sich was zu Essen machen soll!"

Stephen griff auf seinen Tisch, nahm sein Stethoskop, hängte es sich über den Hals und ging dann eilig aus dem Zimmer um sich dem Notfall zu widmen, der gerade mit dem Rettungswagen reingekommen war. David blieb allein in dem Büro zurück. Auch er warf noch mal einen Blick auf seine sehr gute Leistung, legte sie dann wieder auf den Tisch zurück und setzte sich auf den Platz seines Vaters.

Schnell zog er seinen Kaffeebecher zu sich heran, öffnete dann den Internet Explorer und begann konzentriert seine Lieblingsseiten abzugrasen - und zwar so lange bis Stephen zurück kommen würde! Vielleicht machte er auch zwischendurch ein wenig von den Hausaufgaben, die er heute aufbekommen hatte ... denn so einen Brief wie Alex von Mrs Miller bekommen hatte, wollte David natürlich nicht seinem Dad zeigen. Niemals! Sein großer Bruder tat ihm jetzt schon sehr, sehr leid!

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Ahw, da ist aber jemand richtig stolz auf sein Kind! Ist doch toll, wenn Stephen auch mal ein Lob aussprechen kann. Und das andere Kind hat diesmal leider den Kürzeren gezogen und muss sich später mit seinem Vater auseinandersetzen ... Im nächsten Kapitel verbringen wir ein bißchen Zeit mit Stephen und David :) Danke fürs Lesen! Eure Vanessa


	31. Wenn der Vater mit dem Sohne

**Disclaimer:** Die Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Nachdem Stephen seine Arbeit erledigt hat, ruft er Alex an! Einige Stunden später sind David und er auf dem Heimweg und nehmen eine Abkürzung ...

* * *

Nach knapp anderthalb Stunden betrat Stephen wieder sein Büro und schloss die weiße Tür hinter sich. Nach der OP hatte er sich wieder in seinen weißen Kittel geworfen. Seine schwarze Hose und gleichfarbigen Schuhe angezogen. Der Chefarzt steckte sich den Pager wieder an den Gürtel und fuhr sich erschöpft mit der Hand durch das schwarze Haar. Schweigend betrachtete er seinen Sohn, der konzentriert auf den Bildschirm des Notebooks starrte und zielsicher mit der schwarzen und schnurlosen Maus hantierte. Ein Klick hier und ein Klick da! Er hatte noch nicht mal aufgesehen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Connors ging langsam auf den Besucherstuhl zu und setzte sich seufzend. Der Notfall gerade hatte ihn geschafft und ihn den letzten Nerv gekostet! Wie konnten manche Menschen nur so verdammt dämlich sein? Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Es stand ihm nicht zu, über seine Patienten zu urteilen! Das sollten die Cops tun oder wer sonst verständigt werden würde. Aber nicht Stephen!

Mit der rechten Hand griff Stephen über den Tisch und hob seinen Kaffeebecher an, der jetzt halbleer und leider schon kalt war. Er trank einen Schluck, verzog angewidert das Gesicht und stellte ihn wieder vor sich ab. David sah über den Rahmen des Notebooks hinweg. "Soll ich dir einen neuen holen, Dad?"

Stephen grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein! Lass mal! Danke, David."

Der Arzt lehnte sich in den bequemen Besucherstuhl hinein. "Ich muss gleich noch eben zu Prof. Holland und dann können wir los, okay?"

David sah ihn wieder an, klickte mit der Funkmaus und nickte. "Okay ... Ehm, was war das eben für ein Notfall?"

"Das willst du nicht wissen ..."

Jetzt war David neugierig. "Doch!"

Sein Vater seufzte und schob sich in dem Stuhl ein Stück nach vorne. Stephen faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass du Albträume bekommst, Dave ..."

Okay, jetzt war er sehr neugierig. "Oh, Dad! Komm schon!" David schmunzelte und hob die Hände in die Luft. "Ich bin doch keine Acht mehr! Ich krieg keine Albträume!"

Jetzt hob Stephen mahnend einen Finger. "Wehe, du lässt mich diese Nacht nicht schlafen!"

Kopfschütteln. Dr. Connors merkte, dass er seinen Sohn nicht davon abbringen konnte. "Okay! Aber das unterliegt der Schweigepflicht, David! Verstanden? Du erzählst es nicht weiter! Auch nicht in der Schule oder deinen Freunden, okay?"

"Nein!"

"Es wurde ein Mann eingeliefert, der ... arbeitet auf dem Bau. Ich glaube in der Second-Street. Da wo diese riesige Baustelle ist mit den Kränen und dem ganzen Kram." David nickte. Er wusste von welcher Baustelle sein Vater da sprach. In der Schule nannten sie das Ungetüm, was bereits seit einem Jahr bearbeitet wurde, einfach nur den "Black Block" ... Stephen fuhr fort. "Er hat auf der dritten oder vierten Etage gearbeitet. Hat mit einer Nagelpistole Bretter festgetackert! Scheinbar ist es ihm dann zu langweilig geworden und er hat mit seinen Kollegen rumgealbert." Stephen stoppte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie haben sich um das verdammte Ding gestritten! Und irgendjemand hat ihm einen Nagel in den Hintern geschossen."

David machte große Augen und konnte erstmal nichts sagen. Dann lachte er laut los. "Was?!"

Sein Dad nickte ohne zu lachen. "Dave? Ich möchte nicht, dass du das weiter erzählst, hörst du?"

"Dad! Komm schon," versuchte der Junge es. "Das ist doch ... das ist verdammt komisch!"

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht für _ihn_, David!"

"War's nur ein Nagel, od-"

"David," warnte sein Vater ihn jetzt sichtlich strenger. "Komm, hör bitte auf! Das ist echt nicht komisch!"

Sein Sohn hob abwehrend die Hände. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht nerven - nicht heute! "Okay, ist schon gut!"

Stephen nickte und stand auf. "Lass uns mal eben die Plätze tauschen, ich muss noch ein paar Daten fertig machen, bevor ich zu Holland gehe. Und deinem Bruder muss ich auch noch Bescheid sagen, dass er heute Abend Selbstversorger ist!"

David schloss den Internetexplorer und erhob sich von dem bequemen Stuhl. Stephen stand ebenfalls auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum. Sie setzten sich wieder und David packte seine Arbeit wieder in den Rucksack, während sein Dad ein Programm öffnete und Daten in ein Formular eintrug. Plötzlich stoppte er, als ein Fenster geöffnet wurde. Stephen hob eine Augenbraue und betrachtete das Downloadprogramm, was ihm meldete, dass der Download der Musik abgeschlossen war. Er warf einen Blick auf David.

"Was hast du denn hier gemacht?!"

"Wo?"

Stephen schnaubte und drehte das schwarze Notebook einmal herum, so dass sein Kind den Schirm sehen konnte. Verärgert tippte Stephen leicht mit dem Finger der rechten Hand auf das offene Downloadmenü.

"Ich meine _das_ hier, David! Ich hab dir schon so oft gesagt, dass du hier nichts runterladen sollst!"

David zuckte die Schultern. "Das war doch nur ein Lied, Dad!"

"David," begann Stephen und atmete tief ein und aus. "Das ist mein Arbeitsrechner! Hier wird alles kontrolliert, was ich tue und wann ich es tue! Verstehst du? Du darfst gerne ins Netz, das weisst du, aber alle anderen Dateien und Programme, die ich hier drauf habe, sind tabu für dich! Okay?"

David nickte schnell. "Ja, Sir. Entschuldige!"

Stephen klickte einmal mit der Funkmaus und hielt dann seine Hand über die Tischplatte. "Gib mir deinen Player. Das Lied willst du doch bestimmt haben, oder?"

Sein Sohn grinste breit und stand auf. In seiner Hosentasche suchte er nach seinem MP3-Player und zog das kleine Plastikteil, was über der USB-Schnittstelle geschoben war, ab und reichte ihn Stephen. Dieser steckte ihn an seinen Computer und kopierte das Lied, was David sich heruntergeladen hatte, auf den Speicher des Players. Schnell kappte er die Verbindung und reichte den fertigen Player wieder seinem Sohn, der ihn dankend entgegen nahm und sicher wieder in seiner Hosentasche verstaute.

Jetzt löschte Stephen den Song aus dem Speicher des Computers und schloss den Downloader mit einem Klicken. Als nächstes füllte er die restlichen digitalen Untersuchungsergebnisse aus und schickte sie über das interne Mailsystem des Krankenhauses an das Büro seines Chefs. Der Arzt griff nach dem schnurlosen Telefon und drückte zwei Tasten. Der Apparat wählte selbstständig die Hausnummer der Connors, die im Telefonspeicher eintetragen war. Stephen hielt es an sein Ohr und wartete. David beobachtete ihn etwas nervös. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Alex ihm gleich die Wahrheit sagen oder ihn belügen würde. Aber vielleicht würde sein Vater auch gar nicht auf die Arbeit zu sprechen kommen?

"Hey, Alex," begrüßte Stephen seinen anderen Sohn und drehte sich etwas zur Seite, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. "Wie geht's? ... Mhm ... Ich hatte gerade einen etwas komplizierten Fall! ... Ja!" Stephen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das werd ich dir nicht erzählen! ... Wie war die Schule heute? Irgendwas besonderes?"

Der Arzt warf einen Seitenblick auf David, der jetzt ziemlich nervös wirkte, obwohl er ja gar nichts getan hatte ... Stephen hörte wieder Alex zu und kratzte sich am Kinn. Der weiße Kittel raschelte leise, als er sich bewegte und die Beine übereinander schlug. "Ihr habt Mathe zurück, mhm ... Und wie ist es gelaufen?"

Stille. Stephen wartete ein paar Sekunden, in denen sein Sohn ihn anschwieg, dann ergriff er wieder das Wort. "Alex? Bist du noch da? Ich hatte gefragt wie die Klassenarbeit gelaufen ist! ... Eine Vier?"

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, klappte David etwas geschockt die Kinnlade herunter und öffnete den Mund. Er konnte sein Erstaunen darüber, dass sein Bruder ihren Vater gerade angelogen hatte, nicht mehr verbergen.

"Ehm, Dad," unterbrach David leise das Telefonat. Er musste raus hier! "Ich geh mal aufs Klo, okay?"

"Warte kurz, Alex," sprach Stephen in den Hörer und hielt ihn dann von sich weg. Er nickte David zu. "Ja, geh ruhig ..." Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Ältesten. "Warum ist es denn nur ne Vier geworden, wenn ich fragen darf? ... Mhm ..." Irgendwie glaubte Stephen nicht an diese Vier, denn Alex war für seinen Geschmack viel zu nervös! Der Arzt seufzte leise und rieb sich die Stirn, während David aus dem Raum ging und die Tür zuzog. "Das nächste Mal, lernst du mehr! Hast du gehört? Wenn ich mit deinem Bruder heute Abend zurück bin, werd ich unterschreiben, okay? ... Ja! Wir gehen ne Runde Billardspielen und danach irgendwo was Essen. Ja, Mac kommt so gegen neun Uhr rüber. ... Okay, bis nachher dann. Bye!"

Als Stephen aufgelegt hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf, legte die Hände auf seinen Bauch und sah aus dem Fenster in die Sonne. Er wusste, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber ...

_Naja, ich werd's ja heute Abend sehen! _

Wenige Minuten später betrat David wieder den Raum. Stephen schloss alle weiteren offenen Programme seines Computers und schaltete das Notebook ganz aus. Als er auf stand und auch den Drucker hinter sich ausstellte, nahm er sein Stethoskop vom Hals und legte es auf die saubere Tischplatte vor sich. Stephen ging um den Tisch herum und strich seinem Sohn über das kurze Haar.

"Ich bin dann mal eben bei Holland, okay? Fünfzehn Minuten oder so, dann können wir fahren!" Er ging an die Tür und öffnete. Kurz sah er noch mal zu David hinüber und grinste leicht. "Überleg dir schon mal wo wir gleich hingehen sollen!"

"Mach ich, Dad," erwiderte David grinsend und sah ihn an. "Bis gleich!"

"Ja," gab Stephen zurück, trat auf den Flur hinaus und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

David war wieder allein. Doch lange musste er diesmal nicht warten, denn sein Vater konnte die Zeit fast genau einhalten. Nach 18 Minuten stand er bereits wieder in seinem Arbeitszimmer, zog seinen Kittel aus und hängte ihn in den schmalen Schrank an der Wand. Stephen wusch sich nochmal die Hände, schlüpfte in sein graues Jackett, zog den Kragen richtig und nahm seine braune Lederjacke. Auch sein Sohn machte sich zur Abfahrt bereit, schob seinen Stuhl wieder an den Tisch und nahm den Rucksack auf den Rücken. Vorher hatte David die Mathearbeit wieder fein säuberlich in einen Collageblock gesteckt. Stephen griff nach seinem schwarzen Arztkoffer, machte den Schrank zu und schloss ab.

Gemeinsam mit David spazierte er aus seinem Büro hinaus, verschloss auch dieses und ging zielstrebig auf die große Lobby zu, wo er sich an der Anmeldung noch austragen musste. Dann traten sie durch die elektronische Schiebetür und hinaus auf den großen Parkplatz, wo Stephen die Zentralverriegelung seines grauen BMW öffnete und seinen Koffer auf der Rückbank deponierte. David legte seinen Rucksack daneben, stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein und Stephen öffnete die Tür auf der Fahrerseite. Als Stephen den Schlüssel in die Zündung steckte, das Radio anstellte und dann den Wagen startete, schnallten sich die Connors an und David wandte sich an seinen Vater.

"Ehm, Dad?"

Stephen drehte seinen Kopf herum, während er langsam rückwärts rollte. "Ja?"

"Sag mal," begann sein Sohn unsicher. "Mein Geburtstag ist doch in drei Monaten und ich ... wollte dich fragen ob ..." David druckste etwas herum, weil er eigentlich die Antwort seines Vaters schon kannte! Doch er wollte es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen! "Ich mein ... ich werd dann 16 und ..."

Stephen rauschte rückwärts auf den Parkplatz und fuhr ein Stück geradeaus, bevor er dann den Blinker setzte und abbog um in Richtung Schranke zu fahren. Der Arzt zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Ich weiss, dass du da 16 wirst, David! Geht es um ein Geschenk?"

"N-nicht direkt, Dad. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich meinen Führerschein vielleicht doch schon mit 16 kriegen und jetzt vielleicht damit anfangen kann ... _Bitte?_"

Stephen seufzte, während er den Blick auf die Schranke richtete und dann leicht abbremste.

"David! Wir hatten das Thema doch schon vor ein paar Wochen, oder? Kannst du dich daran erinnern, dass du dir mein Auto genommen und damit rumgefahren bist! Und dann einen Unfall gebaut hast?"

"Ich wollte ihn doch nur kurz rein- und wieder raussetz-"

"David," warnte der Arzt ihn jetzt mit seiner ruhigen Stimme. Innerlich verdrehte er jedoch die Augen. Es war ja irgendwie klar, dass David das mit dem Führerschein und dem Verbot, was Stephen damals ausgesprochen hatte, nochmals versuchte, aber gerade jetzt?

Stephen stoppte das Auto neben dem Wachhäuschen des Krankenhauses. Er lächelte dem Wachmann kurz zu, der den dunkelhaarigen Chefarzt der Unfallchirurgie natürlich sofort erkannte und dann die Schranke öffnete. Als er freie Fahrt hatte, gab Stephen wieder Gas und setzte erneut den Blinker um auf die Strasse abzubiegen. Dann wandte er sich wieder an seinen Sohn.

"Hör schon auf! Du hast meinen Wagen gestohlen! Schon vergessen? Wenn man sich etwas nimmt, was nicht einem selbst gehört und nicht fragt, dann-"

"Dann ist das Stehlen, ich weiss," gab David etwas genervt zurück. "Ich dachte nur, dass ... ehm, es dauert noch so lange, Dad! Und Alex macht seinen doch jetzt schon und ist vielleicht in ein paar Wochen fertig und ich-"

Jetzt unterbrach Stephen seinen Sohn. "Dein Bruder hat auch nicht meinen BMW geklaut und damit einen Blechschaden verursacht, richtig?"

"Heißt das _nein_?"

"Sehr richtig," erwiderte sein Vater nickend und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Strasse. "Du machst den Führerschein erst mit 17, so wie wir das schon besprochen hatten und Ende! ... Hast du überlegt wo du jetzt hin möchtest?"

David war etwas sauer und enttäuscht, dass Stephen hart blieb. Er hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass er seine Meinung ändern würde, aber diese Hoffnung wurde jetzt zerstört! Doch David versuchte nicht zu sauer zu wirken, denn er wusste sehr gut, dass Stephen sonst den direkten Weg nach Hause einschlagen würde und das Billardspielen und Essengehen konnte der Junge dann in den Wind schießen! Außerdem würde sein Vater heute Abend nachdem er Alex' Arbeit gesehen und diesen Brief gelesen hatte, schon genug schlechte Laune haben. Da wollte David nicht noch mehr hinzuaddieren, was ihn aufregen würde.

Er überlegte kurz. "Lass uns zu unserem Stammcafe fahren. Da kriegen wir jetzt sicher noch einen freien Tisch!"

"Gut," gab Stephen zurück und bog an der nächsten Kreuzung links ab. Sie fuhren eine Weile. Minuten vergingen. Sie kamen nach _New York City_.

Später trat der Arzt auf die Bremse, nahm die nächste Kurve und bog in eine von Geschäften und wenigen Kneipen gesäumte Strasse ein. Stephen parkte das Auto auf dem kleinen Parkplatz vor dem Billard Cafe und kappte die Zündung.

Ganze fünf Stunden später verließen die beiden Connors wieder das Billard Cafe in New York City. Als sie im Wagen saßen grinste David dämlich vor sich hin und Stephen schmunzelte. Sein Sohn hatte ihn richtig abgezockt heute!

Stephen startete den V8 Motor und rauschte vom Parkplatz um den Heimweg anzutreten. Abendessen gehen mussten sie nicht mehr, denn in dem Salon gab es diverse Gerichte, die man bestellen konnte und David hatte darauf bestanden hier zu essen, weil es riesige Burger in allen Variationen gab. Stephen mochte zwar nicht ganz so gerne Fast Food, aber heute hatte er nicht zu bestimmen, sondern sein 15-Jähriger. Ja, Stephen war stolz! Sehr sogar! Das intensive Lernen vorher hatte sich gelohnt und mal eine so gute Note mit nach Haus zu bringen, tat David mit seinem etwas ledierten Selbstbewußtsein verdammt gut! Auch sonst waren die schulischen Leistungen seines Sohnes im Moment ziemlich gut. Der Junge hatte ein Ziel vor Augen und tat alles, um dieses auch zu erreichen.

Stephen sah wieder auf die Strasse, die sie entlang rasten. Inzwischen war es dunkeler geworden und der Arzt überlegte, ob sie die gleiche Route zurück nach Queens nehmen sollten oder vielleicht doch eine Abkürzung. Nach ein paar Sekunden entschied sich Stephen für die Abkürzung und die etwas ruhigeren Strassen, denn um diese Uhrzeit würden sie vielleicht, wenn sie quer durch die Stadt kutschieren würden, im Stau stehen.

Sie kamen auf wenig belebtere Strassen, die von ein wenig Grün und einigen Strassenlaternen gesäumt war. Grünflächen oder Bäume waren hier im Bundesstaat _New York_ sehr rar gesät. Es gab nur wenige Parks, die natürlich auch Meilen weit auseinander lagen. Der riesige _Central Park_ war der populärste und meistbesuchte bei New Yorkern und Touristen, die es hier her verschlagen hatte.

Der Arzt fuhr weiter und trommelte leicht mit den Fingern auf dem schwarzen Lenkrad herum. Plötzlich stutzte er. Stephen konnte Rauch erkennen, der weiter vorne in den Himmel stieg.

"Was," fragte sich der Arzt und beschleunigte den Wagen.

David sah den Qualm ebenfalls und sah konzentriert nach vorne durch die Windschutzscheibe. "Ist da vorne ein Unfall?"

Stephen antwortete nicht. Als sie noch näher kamen, konnte der Arzt ein Fahrzeug ausmachen, was mitten auf der Strasse lag - auf dem Dach! Der alte schwarze _Mercedes Benz_ brannte aus der Motorhaube. Der Rauch kam von ihm! Schnell sah Stephen an dem Wagen vorbei und konnte noch zwei andere Fahrzeuge ausmachen. Ein roter _Taurus_ stand quer über der Strasse. Und ein _Fiesta_ noch weiter hinten an einem dicken Baum. Die Motorhaube war eingedrückt.

Stephen spürte seinen Herzschlag und das Adrenalin, was durch seinen Körper schoss! Ein paar Meter brachte er seine 7er Limousine noch näher an die Unfallstelle heran, dann trat der auf die Bremse und schaltete mit routinierten Handgriffen die Warnblinkanlage ein. Es tickte leise. Stephen parkte und befreite sich schnell von dem Sicherheitsgurt. Mit ernster Miene wandte er sich an seinen Sohn, der sich ebenfalls abschnallte und schon nach dem Türgriff suchte.

"David," sagte der Arzt und hob einen Finger, während er _seine_ Tür öffnete. "Ich geh mal nachsehen! Hör mir zu! Ich möchte, dass du die Rettungsleitstelle rufst und denen genau sagst wo wir sind! Hast du dein Handy dabei?" David nickte nur. Stephen fuhr fort und gab weitere Anweisungen. "Wenn ich dich brauche, rufe ich! Hast du verstanden?"

Ohne auf eine verbale Antwort zu warten, sprang Stephen aus seinem Wagen.

Erst dann fand der Junior seine Sprache wieder - und protestierte! "Dad! Ich kann do-"

Connors wirbelte herum und hob warnend einen Finger, während er mit der freien Hand nach dem Griff der Hintertür suchte, wo er seinen Arztkoffer auf der Rückbank hatte liegen lassen. "Nein! Ruf 911! Sie sollen zwei Rettungswagen schicken! Ersthelfer ist vor Ort! ... LOS!"

"J-ja Sir," stotterte David unsicher.

Stephen ließ die Fahrertür offen und nahm dann endlich seinen Koffer. Er knallte die Tür zu, ging zum Kofferraum und öffnete ihn schnell. Der rote Feuerlöscher lag wie gewohnt an der rechten Seite. Schnell nahm Stephen auch diesen an sich und lief an seinem Wagen vorbei in Richtung Unfallstellte. Während er rannte, warf er noch mal einen Blick über die Schulter und sah, dass David bereits telefonierte. _Guter Junge!_ ...

"STELL DAS WARNDREIECK AUF! 30 METER ABSTAND! ... DIE SOLLEN AUCH DIE FEUERWEHR SCHICKEN!"

David hatte ihn gehört, aber antwortete nicht. Konzentriert um keine Fehler zu machen, sprach er mit der Rettungsleitstelle und gab alles durch, was sein Vater ihm aufgetragen hatte. Während David der Leitstelle von New York die Informationen über den Unfall durchgab, starrte er wie gebannt durch die Windschutzscheibe nach draußen. Er konnte Stephen sehen, der jetzt an dem rauchenden Unfallwagen angekommen war und seine Tasche auf die Fahrbahn stellte. Als nächstes nahm er den Feuerlöscher, riss die Plombe ab und nahm den schwarzen Schlauch mit der Düse in die rechte Hand. Keine drei Sekunden später schoss weißes CO 2 Gasgemisch aus der Düse und Stephen begann das Feuer, was sich noch nicht zu einem richtigen Brand gesteigert hatte, im Motorraum zu löschen. Das CO 2 verteilte sich in der Luft und auf den Flammen, dessen Hitze Stephen langsam zu spüren bekam. Es zischte laut.

Während Stephen das Feuer unter Kontrolle brachte, war David aus dem Wagen gestiegen und hatte sein Handy wieder in die Jeanstasche gestopft. Das Telefonat hatte er beendet und Feuerwehr und zwei Rettungswagen waren zu ihnen unterwegs. Er kramte das rote Warndreieck aus der Halterung des Kofferraums, drehte sich um und rannte damit schnell etwa 30 Meter zurück zu einem dicken Baum, der am Rand der Strasse stand. Zügig stellte David es auf und lief wieder zurück zu dem grauen BMW seines Vaters.

Schnell suchten seine wachen Augen Stephen, der das kleine Feuer erfolgreich gelöscht hatte und sich jetzt an der Fahrertür des Benz zu schaffen machte. Die Windschutzscheibe war eingedrückt und das Seitenfenster war durch den harten Aufprall zerstört. Mit aller Kraft riss Stephen an dem Türgriff und fluchte leise vor sich hin.

"Verdammtes Ding. Komm schon!"

Dann endlich gab die Tür nach und Stephen stolperte ein Stück weit nach hinten, als sie aufflog. Schnell sammelte er sich wieder und beugte sich zu dem verletzten Fahrer hinunter, der noch in seinem Sicherheitsgurt hing kopfüber, aber bei Bewusstsein! Die grünen Augen sahen Stephen an. Bittend! Flehend! Der Arzt sprach sofort mit ihm, um ihn zu beruhigen und ihn notfalls wachzuhalten.

"Können sie mich verstehen?"

"J-ja ..."

"Gut," sagte der Arzt. "Ich bin Arzt. Also keine Sorge! Wo haben sie Schmerzen?"

Der junge schwarzhaarige Mann sah etwas benommen aus, so als ob er jeden Augenblick das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Trotzdem antwortete er. "Kopfschmerzen ..." Er versuchte Stephen die Stelle zu zeigen, doch kam nicht ran. "Und mein Arm ..."

Stephen zog sich die Jacke aus und legte sie neben sich. "Ich werd sie jetzt rausholen. Im Rücken haben sie keine Schmerzen? Nacken oder Hals?"

"N-nein," erwiderte das Unfallopfer und begann leicht zu zittern. Der Schock setzte ein. Stephen musste sich beeilen!

Der Arzt griff einmal über den Mann oder besser gesagt unter dem Mann hindurch und hatte die Sicherung für den Gurt gepackt. Schnell krabbelte er so dicht an den Verletzten heran, wie möglich und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Mit der linken Hand und dem Arm stützte er den geschwächten Körper, während er dann die Sicherung öffnete. Schon kam ihm der Mann entgegen gefallen, doch der Arzt hatte sich so postiert, dass er ihn langsam herunter lassen konnte. Er sank in Stephens Arme und der Chefarzt zog ihn vorsichtig, aber zügig aus dem Autowrack und ein paar Meter über die Strasse. Er legte ihn auf den Rücken, sprang wieder los und nahm seine Jacke und den Koffer vom Boden. Stephen legte die Jacke gefaltet unter den Kopf des Mannes, der immer noch bei Bewusstsein und hellwach war. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Stephen untersuchte ihn schnell, aber gründlich und öffnete dann seinen Koffer.

"Der Arm ist leider gebrochen," klärte er den jungen Mann auf. "Und sie haben wahrscheinlich eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung von dem harten Aufprall und dem Überschlag, Sir. Ich gebe ihnen was gegen die Schmerzen!"

Sein Patient nickte leicht. "J-j-ja ..."

Stephen nahm eine weiße Pappschachtel heraus und öffnete sie. Er streifte sich ein paar Latexhandschuhe über, öffnete eine Plastiktüte und nahm eine dünne Injektionsnadel, die er dann auf die Spritze setzte. Aus der Pappschachtel ließ er die kleine Ampulle mit dem gelbfarbenen Tillidin in seine Hand gleiten und zog dann einige Milligramm mit dem Kolben in den dünnen und durchsichtigen Zylinder hinein. Schnell rollte Stephen den Ärmel des Mannes hoch, desinfizierte eine Stelle an der Schulter mit Spray und stach die Nadel in die Haut. Während er vorsichtig das Schmerzmittel injizierte, überlegte er im Kopf bereits, was er als nächstes machen musste. Er zog die Spritze wieder heraus und legte sie in den Koffer zurück, nachdem er die Sicherheitskappe wieder aufgesetzt hatte, damit er sich nicht versehentlich selbst stechen konnte, wenn er gleich wieder in den Koffer greifen würde.

Stephen untersuchte ihn schnell weiter, legte ihm dann eine Schiene an und einen Stützverband um den gebrochenen Arm. Als er fertig war, sah er zu seinem BMW hinüber, wo sein Sohn, wie verlangt am Wagen stand und sehr nervös wirkte.

"DAVID!"

Stephen brüllte einmal über die ganze Strasse und stand dann auf. Der erste Patient war so weit versorgt und es war höchste Zeit, sich um die anderen zu kümmern. Die Rettungskräfte ließen auf sich warten ...

Frustriert schüttelte der Arzt den Kopf und nahm seinen Koffer unter den Arm. Gott sei Dank hatte er seine Söhne auf _Erste-Hilfe_ geschult! Man wusste ja nie, was einen Mal erwartete, wenn man irgendwo unterwegs war. David kam angelaufen.

"Soll ich helfen," fragte der blonde Teenager sofort und sah sich abschätzend um.

Eigentlich hasste Stephen es, wenn er seine Kinder in so etwas mit hineinziehen musste, aber da niemand sonst hier war, hatte er keine andere Wahl!

"Ja," gab sein Dad zurück und zeigte auf den silbernen Fiesta, der in den Baum gekracht war. "Lauf zu dem Fiesta und sie nach den Insassen! Mach die Türen auf und sprich mit den Leuten, falls sie ansprechbar sind! Wenn jemand ohnmächtig ist, versuch ihn zu wecken. Aber hol niemanden raus, okay? Ich bin gleich bei dir!"

David nickte hektisch. "O-okay!"

Der Junge lief los und der Arzt sah ihm kurz nach. Dann machte er sich auf den kurzen Weg zu dem feuerroten Taurus, der quer mitten auf der Strasse stand. Stephen konnte schwarze Bremsspuren auf dem grauen Asphalt erkennen. Kreisförmig. Der Taurus hatte sich ein paar Mal gedreht, wahrscheinlich als er mit dem Mercedes zusammengestoßen war. Der Wagen war noch ziemlich gut in Takt!

Stephen kam an der Fahrerseite zum Stehen und machte sich ein erstes Bild. Er konnte eine Person erkennen, die hinter dem Steuer sass, oder besser, lag! Die Augen waren geschlossen. Der braunhaarige Mann war angeschnallt und das Radio lief noch. Der Kopf lag auf der Seite und Stephen konnte Blut sehen, was aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf rann. Connors machte sich an der Tür zu schaffen und konnte sie aufziehen. Als nächstes versuchte er den Verletzten anzusprechen, doch diesmal bekam der Arzt des _Forest-Hills Hospital_ keine Reaktion.

_Scheisse_ ...

Er suchte mit den Fingern nach dem Puls am Hals und fand ihn. Innerlich atmete er auf! Stephen öffnete auch hier den Sicherheitsgurt und tastete kurz den Hals und die Nackenwirbel mit seinen Fingern ab, um festzustellen, ob er ihn gefahrlos aus dem Wagen holen konnte. Nach diesem kurzen Check packte der Arzt zu und hob den Mann hoch. Vorsichtig zog er ihn vom Sitz und aus dem Taurus hinaus auf die Strasse. Er packte ihn noch mal unter den Armen und zog ihn noch ein Stück weiter und fast bis zu seinem anderen Patienten, so dass auch er aus dem Gefahrenbereich heraus war. Er legte ihn sanft auf dem Boden ab und kniete sich dann neben ihn, um erste Untersuchungen und die entsprechende Behandlung vorzunehmen, bis der Rettungswagen eingetroffen war. Stephen öffnete wieder seinen Koffer.

"DAD!" Der panische Ruf von David ließ Stephen zusammen zucken und er stand sofort wieder auf. Sein Sohn starrte zu ihm hinüber und wedelte hektisch mit den Armen. "DAD! HIER STIMMT WAS NICHT!"

_So eine_ ...

Er kniete sich wieder hin. Hektisch nahm Stephen eine Kompresse aus einer durchsichtigen Verpackung und legte sie auf die Stirn des Mannes. Schnell fixierte er sie mit zwei Streifen weißem Tape. Plötzlich bekam er eine Reaktion des Verwundeten. Ein lautes Stöhnen. Gezielt spritzte Stephen ihm noch etwas Adrenalin und ein Schmerzmittel in den Arm, dann musste er sich um den anderen Notfall kümmern, der David den letzten Nerv kostete.

_Mein armer Kleiner_ ...

Dr. Connors klappte die Tasche zu, riss sie vom Boden und rannte los! Die EMTs waren immer noch nicht zu sehen oder zu hören!

_Verdammt Jungs! Wo bleibt ihr denn?_

Tbc ...

* * *

AN: Stephen total im Arzt-Modus :) Yeah! Das mögen wir ja alle! Und Alex hat ihn am Telefon schön angelogen, obwohl er weiss, dass das ja eh rauskommen wird. Hm ... Das ist nicht gut! Und was ist hier bei David und dem Fiesta-Fahrer passiert? Im nächsten Kapitel werden wir es sehen! Danke für eure lieben Reviews! Eure Vanessa


	32. Downfall

**Disclaimer:** Die Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Wir befinden uns immer noch an der Unfallstelle, wo Stephen zu seinem Sohn eilt ...

* * *

Nachdem David nach seinem Vater gebrüllt hatte, fiel er wieder auf die Knie und den kalten Asphalt der Strasse zurück. Das silberne Auto dicht vor ihm roch leicht nach Benzin und Öl. Der Gestank nach verbranntem Gummi und diversen anderen Plastikteilen, die geschmolzen waren und von dem Mercedes kam, kroch seine Nase hinauf und setzte sich dort fest! Es war ekelhaft!

Schnell suchte David wieder an dem Hals des Fahrers nach dem Puls, als er hinter sich die hastigen Schritte seines Vaters hörte, der heran eilte. David schluckte. Schockiert starrte er auf den 16-jährigen Jungen, der allein im Auto sass. Die Augen waren geschlossen und sein Körper und Kopf war vor zwei Minuten zur Seite gefallen. Kraftlos. Müde. Und ganz still. Aus dem Mundwinkel lief etwas rotes Blut und tropfte auf die marine blaue Baseballjacke der _New York Yankees_.

Stephen kam heran geeilt, seinen Koffer in der rechten Hand und baute sich neben seinem am Boden knieenden Sohn auf. Schnell stellte er seinen schwarzen Koffer auf dem Boden ab, öffnete ihn und beugte sich dann in das Fahrzeug, um nach dem Puls zu suchen.

Inzwischen hatte David, der jetzt anfing zu zittern, seine Sprache wieder gefunden.

"Er ... er ... ich ... er h-hat ... Sein Kopf ist umgefallen! DAD!"

Die Panik in Davids Stimme konnte Stephen nicht überhören! Der Arzt fühlte einen schwachen Puls. Schnell packte er den Teenager an den Schultern. Er zog an ihm, verlagerte dann seinen Griff und nahm ihn unter den Achseln und Armen und zog ihn aus dem Fahrzeug und auf den kalten Asphalt. Stephen legte ihn auf dem Rücken ab und sah dann endlich seinen Jungen an, der starr vor Schreck immer noch schräg vor dem Auto hockte.

"David," rief Stephen ihn, während er in seinem Koffer herumsuchte und einen Ambubeutel hervor holte. "Du musst mir helfen! Komm her!"

Keine Reaktion.

David starrte immer noch auf den leeren Sitz, doch konnte sich dann von dem Anblick losreißen und drehte sich um.

Stephen setzte die durchsichtige Maske des Ambubeutels auf Mund und Nase des schwarzhaarigen Jungen und drückte kraftvoll auf den Beutel. Ein Luftstoß wurde herausgepumpt. Der Arzt sah seinen Sohn an. "Hier! In regelmäßigen Abständen drücken - schön gleichmäßig. Nicht aufhören, bis ich es sage! Ich mach die Herzmassage!"

David nickte hektisch. Mit zittriger Hand griff er nach dem Beutel, den Stephen festhielt und legte die linke Hand an das Stück Maske um sie in Position zu halten. Er drückte fest zu und ließ den Beutel langsam wieder los, so wie Stephen es seinen Söhnen bei einem privaten Erste-Hilfe-Kurs mal gezeigt hatte. Schnell legte der Arzt seine Hände und Finger auf die Brust des Jungen, nachdem er die Jacke bei Seite geschoben hatte und drückte in schneller Reihenfolge fünf Mal zu, während er im Kopf mitzählte. David presste den Ambubeutel zusammen und sah Stephen an, der nickte.

_Eins. Zwei. Drei. Vier und Fünf ... _

Stephen hörte wieder auf mit der Herzdruckmassage und sein Sohn presste wieder Luft aus dem Beutel in die Lungen des jungen Fahrers hinein.

"Hör kurz auf, David," sagte Stephen dann und sein Sohn starrte ihn fragend an.

Stephen hatte bereits gemerkt, dass etwas nicht nach Plan lief und stoppte deshalb seinen Sohn. Schnell nahm er die Luftzufuhr ab und hielt sein Ohr an den Mund des Verletzten, doch er hörte nichts. Kein Atemgeräusch. Keine Luft war zu spüren. Frustriert machte Stephen mit der Herzdruckmassage weiter und David legte wieder das Mundstück auf. Zwar spürte Stephen, dass es bereits zu spät sein könnte, doch er wollte die lebensrettenden Maßnahmen noch nicht einstellen.

David drückte wieder Luft in die Lungen und Stephen seine Hände in kurzen Abständen auf den Brustkorb und die Rippen. Doch nichts geschah. Dr. Connors nahm seine Hände weg und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er warf David einen vielsagenden Blick zu, der aber mit der Beatmung weiter machte.

"Du kannst aufhören. Es ist zu spät."

"N-nein, nein," stotterte David überrascht und presste noch einmal Luft in den Mund und Nase.

Stephen legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "David. Hör auf. Er ist ..."

"NEIN!"

Der junge Connors schüttelte den Kopf und drückte wieder zu, obwohl der Junge bereits tot war.

Plötzlich zerriß lautes Sirenengeheul die Stille, die auf der Strasse herrschte.

Stephen nahm den Kopf hoch und stand auf. Schnell drehte er sich in die Richtung, aus der er den Rettungswagen vermutete und konnte aus der Entfernung blaue Sirenen erkennen, die auf ihn zu rasten. Der Arzt sah wieder auf seinen Sohn, der mit zittrigen Händen die Beatmung fortführte, obwohl es zu spät war. Leider wusste Stephen, dass er David jetzt nicht davon abbringen konnte hier weiter zu machen und das Unmögliche zu versuchen. Er musste sich um die beiden Überlebenden kümmern, die einige Meter entfernt auf dem Asphalt lagen.

Connors nahm seinen Koffer und lief wieder zurück zu den beiden Männern. Dort angekommen, überprüfte er sofort noch mal alle Vitalfunktionen und begann dann einen Zugang zu legen. Als das geschehen war, spritzte er nochmals Schmerzmittel nach - dieses Mal direkt in den Venenzugang am rechten Arm des Mannes. Dann hörte er auch schon die quietschenden Reifen des Rettungswagens und wie die Sirene abgestellt wurde. Türen wurden geöffnet. Hektische Schritte auf der Strasse!

Während Stephen die Spritze wieder heraus zog und sie zurück in seinen Koffer warf, sah er kurz auf und erkannte einen Notarzt und zwei Sanitäter, die auf ihn zu rannten. Der andere Rettungswagen des New Yorker Krankenhauses war an dem Fiesta zum Stehen gekommen und auch dort sprangen ein Notarzt und ein Sanitäter aus dem Auto und waren auf dem Weg zu dem silbernen Unfallwagen, David und ... dem Toten!

Stephen erhob sich langsam. Er sah zu den EMTs hinüber, die auf ihn zu eilten. Stephen stellte sich kurz bei den Kollegen vor, schilderte ihnen was er gesehen hatte, als er hier an kam und was für Rettungsmaßnahmen er vorgenommen hatte. Der braunhaarige Notarzt dankte ihm und übernahm dann die Zweitversorgung der beiden Patienten gemeinsam mit seinem Sanitäter. Stephen trat wenige Schritte rückwärts, räumte seinen Koffer wieder ein und atmete erleichtert aus, dass er wenigstens zwei von drei Personen retten konnte.

Sein nächster konzentrierter Blick galt seinem Sohn, der plötzlich laut herumschrie! Ein Sanitäter des zweiten Rettungswagens hatte ihn von hinten gepackt und zog ihn von dem Toten, der immer noch neben dem Wagen lag, nicht gerade sanft weg. David wehrte sich!

Sofort lief Stephen auf ihn und den Sanitäter zu, der versuchte David zu beruhigen, doch scheinbar keinen all zu großen Erfolg damit hatte. Connors kam neben den beiden zum Stehen, fasste den übermütigen Sanitäter am Arm der dunkelblauen Uniformjacke, während David immer noch lautstark herum schrie und nach ihm schlug.

"Lassen sie ihn los," befahl Stephen seinem Kollegen mit ruhiger Stimme.

Der EMT sah ihn kurz an, doch gehorchte dann schnell. "Bitte!" Der Sanitäter wirkte genervt und auch überfordert. "Ist das ihrer?"

Stephen knirschte mit den Zähnen bei so viel Verachtung, die der junge Kerl ausstrahlte ... "Ja, das ist _meiner! _Gehen sie nach hinten und helfen sie ihren Kollegen mit den beiden Überlebenden!" Er warf einen Blick auf den Toten, dem der Notarzt jetzt beide Arme auf die Brust legte und ihm schließlich die Augen zudrückte. Stephen fuhr verärgert fort und sah wieder den EMT an. "Ich kümmere mich um meinen Sohn! Gehen sie! Na los!"

Der junge Mann drehte sich schnaubend um und marschierte dann von Stephen weg und zu dem Arzt, der die Verletzten versorgte. Stephen trat einen Schritt auf David zu, der sich gerade wieder _zu sehr_ auf die Leiche vor sich konzentrierte. David wurde zu sehens blasser und das Zittern war noch eindringlicher, als zu vor!

Connors warf noch mal einen kurzen Blick in den Fiesta, dann stellte er sich dicht vor David und zwischen ihn und den Toten, um ihm die Sicht zu nehmen. Sein Sohn schluckte. Er konnte nicht sprechen. Nur zittern. Stephen streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie ihm in den Nacken. Jetzt ging er noch einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm seinen geschockten Sohn in die Arme. Kurz hielt er ihn an seine Brust gedrückt und entschied dann, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie ein Stück von dem Leichnam weggehen würden. Nur so weit, dass David ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte!

Stephen drehte sich mit ihm im Arm einmal herum und ließ David dann langsam los. "Komm mit. Wir gehen mal zum Auto, okay? ... Na komm!"

Sein 15-Jähriger zitterte wieder und schluchzte dann laut. "Ich ... er ... er ist-"

"Scht," machte Stephen leise.

Mit sanfter Gewalt zog er seinen Jungen mit sich und beobachtete ihn dabei höchst konzentriert. Er ließ seine rechte Hand in Davids Nacken ruhen, damit der Junge ihn spüren konnte und in der anderen trug er seinen Koffer. Langsam kamen sie an den beiden Verletzten vorbei, die behandelt wurden. Einer von ihnen war bereits auf einer Trage fixiert. Um den anderen kümmerten sich der Notarzt und die beiden Rettungssanitäter jetzt gleichzeitig.

Stephen nickte ihnen dankend zu, brachte David an ihnen vorbei, ohne dass sein Sohn einen genauen Blick auf das Schauspiel werfen konnte und stand wenig später mit ihm an seinem grauen 7er BMW. Er ging mit ihm an die Beifahrertür, öffnete und setzte seinen Jungen vorsichtig hinein. Stephen blieb dicht neben ihm stehen, während sein Sohn starr durch die Windschutzscheibe nach draußen blickte. Der Arzt zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, überlegte ob er seinen Verlobten kontaktieren sollte, doch entschied sich dann anders. Das Mobiltelefon verschwand wieder in der Hose. Als nächstes hörte er die Sirenen der Polizei von New York, die heran rasten.

_Aha, die kommen auch schon?_ ...

Etwa 10 Minuten später, nachdem Stephen seine Zeugenaussage bei einem der Polizisten gemacht hatte, hatte er das Warndreieick wieder eingesammelt und sich auf dem Fahrersitz niedergelassen. Die beiden Rettungswagen waren bereits mit Blaulicht abgefahren!

Stephen warf noch mal einen kritischen und prüfenden Blick auf David, der neben ihm hockte. Er rührte sich nicht. Sagte nichts. Tat nichts. Besorgt musterte der Arzt ihn von der Seite, streckte dann einen Arm aus und berührte sanft mit den Fingern Davids Schulter.

"Wir fahren jetzt," sagte er leise.

Er bekam keine Antwort.

Stephen streichelte ihm noch mal die Schulter, bevor er dann den Schlüssel in die Zündung steckte und den Motor anließ. Er legte den Rückwärtsgang ein, rauschte nach hinten, stellte die Scheinwerfer an, machte einen U-Turn und fuhr die Strasse zurück von der sie gekommen waren. Es war bereits dunkel geworden. Stephen konzentrierte sich auf den Weg vor sich, doch hatte immer ein Ohr bei seinem Sohn, der jetzt leise zu wimmern begann. Der Arzt sah kurz neben sich, überlegte ob er vielleicht anhalten sollte, doch entschied sich dann doch dagegen. Es war nicht mehr weit. Sie würden auf den Hauptstrasse abbiegen und von dort aus nach Queens fahren.

Minuten vergingen, während Stephen den BMW weiter nach vorn jagte und David neben ihm mit dem Schock zu kämpfen hatte. Dann endlich kamen sie nach Queens. Wenig später bogen sie nach Woodside ab und erreichten danach die Jefferson-Street und das Connors Haus!

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Stephen die Haustür aufgeschlossen und David sanft neben sich her und ins Haus geschoben. Seinen BMW hatte er in der Einfahrt geparkt. In die Garage fahren, konnte er ihn später immer noch, damit Mac seinen Escalade Ext eventuell vor der Garage abstellen konnte. Doch vielleicht würde Taylor auch zu Fuß kommen? Stephen wusste es nicht. Davids Rucksack hatte er noch im Wagen gelassen und würde ihn später rein holen - wenn er seinen Sohn gut versorgt hatte!

Der Arzt schloss die Tür hinter sich, atmete tief durch und ging mit seinem Sohn zunächst ins warme Wohnzimmer, wo er ihn sachte auf das Sofa setzte. Schnell betrat Stephen wieder die hell erleuchtete Lobby, zog dort die Jacke aus und hängte sie auf. Den Koffer hatte er vor der Gaderobe an der Treppe stehen gelassen.

Auch war Stephen nicht entgangen, dass die Jacke von Alex dort hing und so vermutete er, dass sein anderer Sohn auch zu Hause war. Er sah auf die Jacke und sofort hatte Stephen wieder das Telefonat im Kopf, was er mit Alexander heute Nachmittag in seinem Büro geführt hatte. Nein! Er glaubte irgendwie nicht an diese Vier, die ihm sein Sohn aufgetischt hatte!

Ein lautes Wimmern und Schluchzen aus dem Wohnzimmer brachte Stephen sofort wieder auf andere Gedanken und er drehte sich um. Durch die offene Schiebetür sah er David auf dem beigen Sofa sitzen. Er hatte immer noch seine Jacke an und die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt. An seinen Händen klebte immer noch etwas Blut. Der Junge hatte sein Gesicht in die Handflächen gedrückt um sich zu verstecken. Der Arzt ging schnell die Stufen hinunter und setzte sich auf den Sofatisch direkt vor seinen Sohn.

Ganz behutsam legte er eine Hand auf Davids Haar und streichelte ihn vorsichtig. Davids Schluchzen wurde lauter. Stephen beugte sich nach vorn und nahm ihn in die Arme. Dann flüsterte er in sein Ohr.

"Sch ... du kannst nichts dafür, David. Wirklich nicht. Ich weiss, dass das schlimm für dich war ..."

Sein Sohn konnte nichts sagen. Nur weinen und schluchzen. Das schreckliche Bild von dem Jungen, der nicht älter als sein Bruder war und vor seinen Augen gestorben war, hatte sich in seinen Kopf gebrannt und ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

Stephen streichelte ihn weiter und erhob sich dann vorsichtig vom Tisch. Schnell setzte er sich dicht neben David und zog seinen Jungen dann nah zu sich. Seinen linken Arm legte Stephen um seine Schulter und David ließ sich kraftlos gegen seinen Vater sinken. Sie schwiegen beide. Das einzige Geräusch, was man hören konnte, waren die Klagelaute des Teenagers.

Stephen brach es fast das Herz, seinen Jüngsten so leiden zu sehen. Natürlich ging auch Stephen dieser Autounfall nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei, aber er war Arzt und hatte leider schon einige Male einen Menschen oder gar ein Kind sterben sehen. An einem Unfallort, Im Krankenzimmer oder auf dem OP-Tisch unter seinen Händen. Es war immer schrecklich - für ihn selbst und auch für die Kollegen des Krankenhauses! Und nun hatte auch sein Sohn diese Erfahrung machen müssen und genau das war es, was Stephen Connors gerade innerlich zu zerreißen schien. Jetzt kämpfte auch er mit den Tränen. Doch Stephen wusste, dass er stark sein musste! Schwäche zeigen durfte er jetzt nicht! Vielleicht würde er später mit Mac darüber sprechen, wenn der gegen neun Uhr nach Hause kommen würde, aber jetzt musste der Chefarzt stark sein - für David!

Sachte rieb er David über den Unterarm, der immer noch seine Jacke trug. Es raschelte leise. "Sch ... beruhig dich."

Stephen hoffte, dass seine ruhige Stimme David helfen würde. Er senkte den Kopf und drückte ihm seine weichen Lippen auf das hellbraune Haar, während der junge Connors Träne um Träne aus den Augen herausdrückte und Stephens Hemd langsam aber sicher durchnässte. Stephen atmete tief durch. Und versuchte so ruhig und gelassen zu werden wie möglich, damit David nicht merkte, dass es ihn so sehr mit nahm.

Wieder rieb er ihm den Arm. "David?" Die einzige Reaktion war ein lautes Schluchzen. Stephen betrachtete ihn von der Seite aus. Er sah nur Haare. "Ich zieh dir mal die Jacke aus."

Ganz behutsam befreite er David von der Jacke und warf sie einfach neben das Sofa. Er rieb ihm den Rücken und David kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Ich hol dir mal was zu trinken, in Ordnung? Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Als Stephen versuchte sich von seinem Sohn zu entfernen, packte David blitzschnell zu und umfasste die Taile seines Vaters, um ihn am Aufstehen zu hindern. Connors seufzte leise.

"Ich komme sofort wieder, David. ... Ich bin nur kurz nebenan in der Küche, okay? Sch ... beruhig dich bitte. Ich komm ja wieder!"

Stephen nahm die rechte Hand weg und befreite sich dann mit sanfter Gewalt aus Davids panischem Griff. Er stand auf, während sein Sohn leise weinte und sich dann, als er seinen Vater nicht mehr neben sich spüren konnte, zur Seite und auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Stephen drehte sich zu ihm um und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch entschied sich schnell dagegen. Entschlossen spazierte er die drei Holzstufen hinauf in die Lobby und wandte sich dann nach links und ging in die kleine Küche.

Dort öffnete er den silbernen Kühlschrank, zog eine Flasche Mineralwasser von dem unteren Gitter, doch stopfte sie gleich wieder zurück neben das Bier. Stattdessen nahm er eine Dose Pepsi heraus, drückte den Kühlschrank wieder zu und öffnete einen der Hängeschränke. Er nahm zwei Gläser heraus, öffnete die Dose und füllte die Pepsi in die beiden Gläser.

Stephen trug die Gläser zurück ins Wohnzimmer, stellte eines davon auf dem Cauchtisch ab und kniete sich vor sein Kind, was jetzt auf der rechten Seite lag und die Beine an den Bauch gezogen hatte. David hatte die Augen geöffnet und starrte ins Leere. Stephen stellte das volle Glas noch mal ab und streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange. Er wischte eine Träne weg, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte ihn besorgt an.

"David, glaub mir bitte, du kannst nichts dafür, was heute passiert ist," versuchte Stephen ihm das schlechte Gewissen auszureden, was David jetzt ganz sicher hatte. "Ich weiss, dass das schlimm für dich war. Das ist ... selbst für mich immer noch hart, obwohl ich ... fast jeden Tag mit dem Tod zu tun habe."

Das leise Zischen der Kohlensäure war zu hören. Der süßliche Geruch war David in die Nase gestiegen und verdrängte den Geruch von Blut, den er bis gerade noch immer in seinem Gaumen gespürt hatte.

Stephen streichelte ihn wieder durch das kurze Haar und sprach dann weiter. "Setz dich mal hin und trink was, David. Und danach gehen wir mal Hände waschen! Hm?"

Sein Sohn schluckte schwer und Stephen nahm seine Hand weg. Als David Anstalten machte aufzustehen, nahm der Arzt seine andere Hand und legte die Linke David in die Seite, um ihn zu stützen und ihm hoch zu helfen. Er spürte sofort, wie schwach David war. Außerdem zitterte sein Sohn wieder stark. Der Schock entfaltete jetzt seine ganze fatale Wirkung!

Als David gerade auf dem Sofa vor ihm sass, ließ der Arzt seine linke Hand an Davids Seite liegen, um ihn notfalls aufzufangen. Mit der Rechten griff er neben sich und nahm eines der beiden Gläser mit Pepsi vom Tisch. Er hielt es David vor den Körper und redete wieder leise und behutsam auf ihn ein.

"Hier! Trink mal einen großen Schluck. Das Koffeein wird dir gut tun, David."

Langsam griff der Junge nach dem Glas, was sein Vater ihm unter die Nase hielt. Er trank einen kleinen Schluck und setzte das Getränk dann wieder ab. Stephen musterte ihn eindringlich. Mit zwei Fingern drückte er den dicken Boden des Trinkglases ein aufforderndes Stück hoch.

"Noch mal, komm! Das reicht mir nicht!"

"I-ich will nicht m-me-"

"David," sagte Stephen leise und hob noch mal das Glas an. "Noch ein großer Schluck bitte. Komm!"

Nachdem David noch einen weiteren Schluck Pepsi genommen hatte, setzte Stephen das Glas wieder auf den Sofatisch und trank jetzt selber von seinem Glas. Die Kälte der Pepsi tat auch ihm gut. Dann stellte auch der Arzt sein Glas weg. David sah bedrückt auf seine Hände, die er in seinen Schoß gelegt hatte. Er schluckte und sagte immer noch nichts.

Langsam machte Stephen sich Sorgen! Er erhob sich von dem Teppich, der auf dem Parkettboden des Wohnzimmers lag und ging auf seine Praxis zu. "Kannst dich wieder hinlegen, Davy. Ich hol dir was, damit du dich beruhigst ..."

Davids Kopf schoss nach oben und er starrte seinem Vater hinter her. Er hatte etwas Panik in den Augen. Ein Beruhigungsmittel hieß immer ... spritzen! David öffnete den Mund. Seine Stimme war weinerlich und krächzend.

"Dad, das ... das ist nicht nötig, ich-"

"David," sagte der Arzt und drehte sich sofort zu ihm um. Er hob die rechte Hand hoch und signalisierte ihm so, dass er Ruhe geben sollte. "Sch ... beruhig dich bitte. Das ist doch nur ein kleiner Piekser. Also keine Panik!"

Davids Protest verstummte jedoch noch nicht. "Dad?! Bitte?"

Stephen reagierte jedoch nicht mehr auf das Betteln. Er zog die Praxistüren auf und schaltete das helle Licht an. Langsam ging er zu einer der Vitrinen hinüber, öffnete sie mit der Hand und suchte nach dem passenden Medikament. Als er nach ein paar Sekunden das _Lorazepam_ gefunden hatte, was in Spritzenform zur Beruhigung oder auch bei Angstzuständen gegeben wurde, drehte er sich um, schloss die Vitrine, nahm ein Paar eingepackte Latexhandschuhe aus einer der weißen Schubladen, dazu ein steriler Tupfer, das Desinfektionsspray, eine Spritze und Nadel.

Stephen ging wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer, doch ließ das Licht in seiner Praxis brennen. Als er vor dem Sofa stand, legte er die medizinischen Utensilien auf dem Tisch ab, beugte sich zu seinem Sohn und machte sich daran, ihm die Schuhe auszuziehen. Nachdem das geschehen war, legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und streichelte ihn sanft und liebevoll.

"Wir gehen mal Händewaschen, hm? Na komm!"

Ziemlich wackelig stand David auf und ging mit seinem Vater zurück in die Praxis, wo Stephen das kleine Waschbecken ansteuerte. David stellte sich zitternd vor das Becken, während Stephen dicht hinter im stehen blieb, um ihn am Umfallen zu hindern! Stephen drehte das warme Wasser auf, während David langsam seine Ärmel nach oben schob. Plötzlich kam es ihm vor, als ob das klebrige und trockene Blut, was noch an seinen Fingern war, sehr intensiv nach Eisen roch. Auch der Geruch vom Unfallort. Das Benzin, das verbrannte Gummi und der Rauch waren wieder da! _Der schwarze Mercedes ... _

Stephen spürte, dass David sich verkrampfte. Sanft nahm der Arzt die Hände seines Sohnes und hielt sie unter den Wasserstrahl. Als seine Hände durchnässt waren, stellte Stephen das sprudelnde Wasser ab, bediente sich dann an dem Seifenspender, der an der Wand montiert war und rieb Davids Hände gründlich ein. Die Seife schäumte. Er öffnete wieder das Wasser und rieb die Seife von der roten Haut. Immer wenn Stephen irgendwen in seinem Haus verarztete, benutzte er eigentlich das Gäste-WC in der Lobby, doch wenn Blut oder andere Körperflüssigkeiten im Spiel waren, die sich durch normale Seife nicht wirklich gut von der Haut abwaschen ließen, kam das kleine Waschbecken in seiner Praxis zum Einsatz!

Als nächstes bediente der Arzt sich an dem Desinfektionsmittel neben der Seife und gab eine gute Portion von dem sehr flüssigen und durchsichtigen Mittel auf seine Hände. Wieder half er David dabei es gleichmäßig auf dem Handrücken und zwischen den Fingern zu verteilen. Sein Sohn hielt still und er _war_ still. Das Weinen und Schluchzen hatte aufgehört, doch es gefiel Stephen trotzdem nicht!

Sekunden vergingen, in denen Stephen äußerst gründlich seine eigenen und die Hände von David wusch und dann mit rechts einige Papiertücher aus der Halterung deben dem Becken riss und sie seinem Sohn reichte. David nahm sie ihm vorsichtig aus der Hand, doch er zitterte immer noch sehr.

"Geht's," fragte Stephen unsicher und beobachtete ihn skeptisch.

Langsam nickte David und trocknete seine Hände mit dem grauen Papier ab. "J-j-ja .. g-geht schon."

Stephen hatte sich bereits abgetrocknet, drehte sich von David weg und drückte mit dem rechten Schuh den schwarzen Hebel des runden Mülleimers auf dem Boden herunter. Die Metallklappe öffnete sich und Stephen ließ das zusammengeknüllte Papier hineinplumpsen. Er wartete kurz, aber David war immer noch penibel dabei sich abzutrocknen, so dass Stephen den Schuh von dem Mechanismus nahm und die Klappe herunterfiel und den Eimer wieder sicher verschloß. Nachdem er ein paar Sekunden später fertig war, ging David mit Stephen wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Der Unfallchirurg sah auf ihn hinab.

"Ziehst du dich mal aus," fragte er leise. Doch es war mehr eine Anweisung gewesen, das wussten beide! "Ich geh mal eben nach deinem Bruder sehen und hol dir ein paar bequeme Sachen aus dem Schrank, in Ordnung? Wenn etwas ist, dann ruf mich bitte!"

David sagte nichts. Stumm betrachtete er seine Knie, die leicht zitterten. Stephen versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Dann drehte er sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes durch das Zimmer und die drei Stufen hinauf in die Lobby. Dort stieg er die Wendeltreppe empor und erreichte wenig später das Zimmer seines Sohnes, Alex.

Kurz horchte er an der geschlossenen Tür. Doch hören konnte er nichts. Es war schon seltsam, dass Alexander noch nicht herunter gekommen war. Stephens Wagen war eigentlich nicht zu überhören und das Öffnen der Haustür auch nicht. Wieder dachte er an die Vier, die Alex geschrieben hatte.

_Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht_ ...

Endlich hob der schwarzhaarige Mann eine Faust an das Holz der Tür und klopfte leicht. Nach nur zwei Sekunden, rief sein Sohn ihn herein.

"JA?"

Stephen öffnete und lugte in den Raum. Es war warm. Stephen machte einen Schritt vorwärts und über die Türschwelle und entdeckte Alex auf seinem Bett sitzend. Er schrieb eine SMS. Stephen versuchte zu lächeln. "He!"

Alex sah ihn an und lächelte ebenfalls, obwohl er gerade mit seiner Nervosität kämpfte. "Hey! Ich ... hab euch gar nicht gehört ..."

"Mhm," machte sein Vater und seufzte leise. "Das hab ich gemerkt! Ehm, pass auf, ich ... _wir_ hatten vorhin ein Problem als wir auf dem Nach Hause Weg waren und dein Bruder ist jetzt ziemlich verstört und durch den Wind, al-"

Sofort setzte Alex sich gerade hin und öffnete überrascht den Mund. Das Handy ließ er zur Seite und auf die Bettdecke fallen.

"Was ist denn passiert, Dad? I-ihm fehlt doch nichts o-oder? Geht's ihm gut?"

Sein Vater hob beschwichtigend beide Hände um Alex zu beruhigen. "Nein, er ist nicht verletzt, aber wir haben einen Verkehrsunfall gesehen und waren Ersthelfer!" Er seufzte leise und spürte, dass ihm das Alles doch viel zu nahe ging, als er vermutet hätte. Besonders dass David diesen Jungen hatte sterben sehen. Er schluckte und legte die linke Hand an Alex' Schreibtischkante. Sanft trommelte er mit den Fingern gegen das helle Holz, bevor er weiter sprach. "Es war noch kein anderer Helfer vor Ort, weder die Feuerwehr, noch die Cops oder ein Rettungswagen, also mussten wir alles selbst machen. David hat mir wirklich sehr dabei geholfen, aber leider ..."

"Was," fragte Alex verblüfft und nervös. Er ließ seinen Vater nicht aus den Augen. "Was ist denn passiert?"

Stephen überlegte. "Weil ich alleine war, musste ich mich um drei Unfallopfer gleichzeitig kümmern und leider ... kam meine Hilfe für einen zu spät. Ich war weiter hinten und hab David rüber geschickt, damit er mit dem Jungen redet un-"

"Ein Junge," fragte Alex aufgeregt. Jetzt wusste er, warum sein Vater so neben sich stand!

Stephen nickte. "Ja! Ich musste mich also um die anderen beiden Verletzten kümmern. Der eine war ansprechbar und der andere Mann leider nicht ... Und während dessen ist ... der Junge, auf den David aufgepasst hat, leider verstorben. Wir haben noch eine Herzdruckmassage durchgeführt und David hat ihn beatmet aber ..." Stephen brach ab. Frustriert schüttelte der Arzt den Kopf und winkte mit der Hand ab. "So was kann leider passieren. Aber für David war das ziemlich hart!"

"Oh nein," machte der schwarzhaarige Teenager. "Er hat einen Schock, oder?"

Sein Dad nickte nur. Dann wischte sich Stephen mit der Hand einmal durch das Gesicht, nahm die Hand vom Tisch und ging wieder langsam auf die offen stehende Zimmertür zu. "Ich muss jetzt wieder zu ihm, Alex. ... W-war in der Schule noch was besonderes oder?"

"Nein," gab Alex sofort zurück.

Er schluckte leicht und hoffte, dass er gerade das Richtige tat. Doch seinem Vater jetzt zu sagen, dass er eine Sechs in der Mathearbeit geschrieben hatte und doch keine Vier, so wie er es ihm vor einigen Stunden am Telefon mitgeteilt hatte, konnte er jetzt beim Besten Willen nicht! Auch den fatalen Brief von Mrs Miller verschwieg der Teenager noch. Zwar wusste er, dass er das nicht ewig aufrecht erhalten konnte - diese Lüge - doch Stephen hatte im Moment größere Sorgen und sollte sich erstmal um seinen Bruder kümmern.

_So eine Scheisse ..._

Der ältere Connors sah ihn kurz von der Tür aus an und nickte. "Okay. Hast du dir was zu Essen gemacht, Großer?"

"Eh, ja hab ich, Dad!"

"Gut, ich bin dann wieder unten," erwiderte der Arzt und griff nach der Türklinke. "Tu mir den Gefallen und bleib bitte hier, okay? ... Er braucht jetzt Ruhe und ich will versuchen ihm die zu geben."

"Klar." Alex schluckte und sah Stephen nach, der jetzt sein Zimmer verließ. Die Tür zog er hinter sich zu und Alex war wieder allein.

Frustriert über diesen blöden Tag, der von Stunde zu Stunde noch blöder wurde, fiel er gegen die weiße Zimmerwand und schloss die Augen. Hatte er das gerade wirklich getan? Hatte er seinem Vater ins Gesicht gelogen wegen der Schule? Gekonnt hatte er ihm diese Sechs und den Brief wieder verschwiegen!

Alex schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht und seufzte hinein. Musste das Alles noch vor der Hochzeit passieren?! Stephen hatte schon Stress genug wegen Samstag und sie mussten noch sehr viel vorbereiten! Und jetzt kam noch David dazu und ...

Genervt kippte Alex einfach zur Seite auf das Bett und schloss seine Augen. Morgen musste er Unterschriften vorzeigen - in der Schule und bei Mrs Miller. Viel Zeit hatte Alex nicht mehr, seinem Vater diese unschöne Neuigkeit mitzuteilen. Wieder nahm er seine Hände vor das Gesicht und schnaubte in seine Handflächen. _Ich bin so tot_ ... Alex verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

_Schon alleine dafür, dass ich ihm ins Gesicht gelogen habe, wird er es mir so was von geben!_

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Jetzt weiss man gar nicht, mit wem man mehr leiden soll. Stephen oder Dave? Also ich muss sagen, ich liebe dieses Kapitel! Und besonders die Szenen zwischen den beiden! Das Trösten, das Händewaschen ... All of It! Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel auch gefallen! Wir lesen uns :) Eure Vanessa


	33. After Effects

**AN:** So da bin ich schon wieder! Weiter geht es mit den Connors/Taylors und ihren alltäglichen Problemen! Ich wünsch euch wie immer viel Spass!

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

_Ein ganz großes Danke geht an die liebe Vanessa, die mir hier sehr geholfen hat! Von ihr stammt das Stephen-Alex-Gespräch! Ich habe nur noch ein paar Dinge am Schluss hinzugefügt, die sonst verloren gegangen wären, aber die wichtig waren ..._

Zum Kapitel:  
Stephen kümmert sich liebevoll um den geschockten David! Schließlich kommt auch Mac nach Hause und spricht mit seinem Verlobten ... und Alex ist hier auch irgendwo!

* * *

Nachdem er für David eine schwarze Trainingshose und den dunkelroten Kapuzenpullover aus dem Kleiderschrank gekramt hatte, überlegte Stephen, ob er sich vielleicht schnell umziehen sollte, doch entschied sich dann anders. Das würde er später machen. David wartete auf ihn!

Schnell stieg Stephen wieder die Stufen der Wendeltreppe hinunter und eilte durch die Lobby und zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo David immer noch auf dem Sofa hockte. Ausgezogen, wie von seinem Vater vor ein paar Minuten verlangt, hatte er sich noch nicht. Der Arzt seufzte fast unhörbar und ging dann auf ihn zu. David rührte sich nicht. Kein bißchen.

Als Stephen ihn etwas genauer betrachtete, war er sogar der Meinung, dass sein Junge sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte, seit Stephen hinaus gegangen war. Der Arzt legte die Anziehsachen auf die Armlehne des Sofas auf dem David sass und setzte sich dann behutsam neben ihn. Mit der linken Hand streichelte er ihm liebevoll den Nacken und dann den Rücken, bis David ihn dann doch an sah.

Doch es war sein Dad, der jetzt etwas sagte. Stephens Stimme war ruhig und leise. "Hatte ich nicht gesagt, du sollst dich ausziehen, David?" David nickte langsam und Stephen fuhr fort. "Mhm ... Ich geb dir jetzt die Spritze und dann kannst du dir deine schöne Trainingshose und deinen Lieblingspullover anziehen, okay?"

"Dad," begann David weinerlich wie zuvor. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte dann wieder auf seine Knie, die stark zitterten. "Das ist nicht nöt-"

"Doch, David," unterbrach sein Dad ihn etwas lauter. "Das ist nötig! Ich möchte, dass du gut schläfst und vor allem eine Chance hast, durchzuschlafen. In deinem jetzigen Zustand ist das nämlich nicht so einfach, weil du zu aufgeregt bist. ... Okay?" Stephens linke Hand streichelte ihm weiter den Rücken. "Das ist doch nur ein kleiner Pieks. Ich will dich doch nicht an den Tropf hängen oder so was ... Hm?"

David überlegte. Als sein Vater dann seine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, ihn sanft zu sich zog und ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss seitlich auf den Kopf drückte, brach Davids Widerstand dann doch.

Langsam erhob er sich von dem rauhen Stoff des beigen Sofas und stand zitternd auf seinen Beinen. Stephen musterte ihn kurz abwartend, ob er ihm vielleicht helfen sollte, doch David öffnete schon die Knöpfe der blauen Jeans. Einem nach dem Anderen. Ganz langsam. Stephen drängte ihn nicht zur Eile. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt. Nein, nicht wirklich, denn der Doktor war ebenfalls müde und geschafft von diesem außerplanmäßigen Stopp, den sie hatten machen müssen, doch er wollte jetzt so wenig Druck aufbauen wie möglich, um Davids Schock nicht noch schlimmer zu machen.

Als sein Kind endlich alle Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, zog er die Jeans über seine Hüften und sie fiel auf seine besockten Füße und den Teppich des Zimmers. Stephen nickte leicht und stand auf. Langsam öffnete er die kleinen Knöpfe an seinem Hemd und krempelte dann die Ärmel ein Stückchen nach oben. Wieder strich er David sanft über das dunkelblonde Haar und lächelte.

"Braver Junge." Stephen machte einen Schritt von ihm weg. "Leg dich auf die Seite, bitte."

David zögerte. Doch dann nach wenigen Sekunden ließ er sich doch wieder auf dem Sofa nieder und legte sich auf die Seite, so dass er die Lehne sehen konnte. Mit seinen Fingern zupfte der Junge eines der Kissen zu seinem Kopf und drückte sein verweintes Gesicht hinein, während Stephen in die chirurgischen Handschuhe schlüpfte und sich dann dicht an Davids Seite setzte.

Er packte die kleine Ampulle aus, stellte sie auf den Tisch und ließ die Spritze aus dem weißen Karton rollen. Stephen setzte die dünne Nadel auf den Zylinder und zog mit zwei Fingern der linken Hand die Sicherheitskappe von der Injektionsnadel. Dann wechselte er schnell die Hand, nahm die Spritze in die Rechte und setzte die kleine und dünne Ampulle kopfüber auf die Nadel. Mit geübtem Auge zog er einige Miligramm mit dem Kolben in den durchsichtigen Zylinder und setzte das Serum dann wieder auf den Tisch zurück. Kurz klopfte er leicht mit einem Finger gegen den Zylinder, um die Luft entweichen zu lassen. David schielte nervös über seine Schulter.

Als er die Spritze in der Hand seines Vaters sah, drückte er sich schnell wieder in das Kissen zurück, während Stephen mit der freien Hand nach dem Desinfektionsspray tastete, was er aus der Vitrine geholt hatte. Er nahm die Kappe ab, klemmte sich dann die Spritze zwischen die Zähne, um beide Hände frei zu haben und zog vorsichtig die schwarze Shorts seines Sohnes ein Stück herunter. Als David das kalte Spray auf seiner Haut spürte, zuckte er kurz zusammen.

"Sch," nuschelte Stephen leise um ihn zu beruhigen. Er hatte immer noch den Zylinder der Spritze zwischen den Lippen. "Es ist alles okay. ... Gleich haben wir's und dann kannst du dich umziehen."

Er stellte das Spray wieder zurück auf den Tisch und nahm dann die Spritze in die rechte Hand. Ohne weitere Vorwarnungen, die David sowieso nur noch nervöser gemacht hätten, stach Stephen die feine Nadel in die Haut und drückte langsam den Kolben herunter. David war wieder zischend zusammen gezuckt und etwas von seinem Vater weggerückt, doch dieser hatte ihm schnell die freie Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten.

Als er auch den letzten Tropfen Lorazepam aus dem Zylinder herausgedrückt hatte, zog er schnell die Spritze wieder heraus und säuberte mit einem weißen Tupfer den Einstich. Plötzlich begann sein 15-jähriger Sohn wieder an zu wimmern und zu weinen. Stephen öffnete den Mund, sagte aber nichts. Schnell setzte er wieder die Sicherheitskappe auf die spitze Nadel, damit sich niemand stechen konnte, legte sie auf den Tisch neben die Ampulle Serum und streifte sich schnell die Handschuhe von den Händen.

Er legte alles bei Seite, nahm Davids zitternden Körper in seine Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Langsam schaukelte er ihn hin und her, während er wieder behutsam auf ihn ein sprach. Leise. Ruhig. Gefühlvoll.

"Beruhig dich ... sch ... alles ist gut. Ist schon vorbei, David. ... Hm?"

Stephen warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr im Wohnzimmer. Es war halb neun. In etwa einer halben Stunde würde endlich Mac von der Arbeit kommen! Stephen verdrehte die Augen. Nein, er war nicht genervt! Er war fertig!

Der Arzt schaukelte David weiter, der ziemlich kraftlos in seinen Armen hing und sein Gesicht in der Schulter seines Vaters verbarg. Mit der Handfläche tastete er nach Davids nacktem Oberschenkel. Seine Haut war kalt. Das Schluchzen wurde lauter. Sofort nahm der Arzt ihn wieder fest in den Arm und drückte sein Gesicht an Davids Wange und Haar. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden.

_Ich muss ihn langsam anziehen, sonst haben wir noch ein anderes Problem_ ...

Stephen löste jetzt seine Umarmung etwas, nahm die linke Hand herunter und zupfte Davids Boxershorts nach oben. Er nahm seinen Kopf nach rechts und zog die Trainingshose und den Pullover ein Stück näher zu sich heran. Stephen nahm die Hose zwischen die Finger.

Er seufzte leise und warf einen kritischen Blick auf seinen Sohn. "Baby? Wir müssen dich langsam mal anziehen, okay?" Vorsichtig drückte er seinen Sohn ein Stück von sich weg. David schluchzte wieder leise, doch wehrte sich nicht. Stephen atmete tief durch. "Hilfst du mir mal?"

Jetzt ließ Stephen ihn ganz los und David blieb dicht neben seinem Vater sitzen. Langsam schwang er die Beine über die Sofakante. Stephen nickte anerkennend und hielt ihm die Trainingshose unter die Nase, die David dann in die Hände nahm. Stephen rückte etwas näher an die Kante des Sofas und stützte sich dann mit den Händen ab. Er versuchte zu grinsen und seinen Sohn so etwas aufzumuntern, obwohl er wusste, dass das im Moment äußerst schwierig war.

Er hob eine Augenbraue an. "Soll ich helfen?"

David nickte schnell und Stephen nahm ihm die Hose wieder aus den zittrigen Fingern, während er auf stand. Er kniete sich vor seinen Sohn, half ihm mit den Beinen und zog ihn dann auf die Füße und die Hose nach oben. Es war eine Sache von wenigen Sekunden und Stephen war sicher, dass David allein viel länger gebraucht hätte. Wieder ging Davids Blick nach unten auf seine Beine, die jetzt in der warmen Hose steckten. Er dachte nach - schon wieder!

Stephen atmete tief durch, kraulte ihm kurz den Kopf und half ihm dann noch aus dem Pullover, den er trug. Auch dieser wurde durch den wärmeren roten Kapuzenpullover ausgetauscht und nachdem David wieder auf dem Sofa sass, brachte der Arzt endlich den medizinischen Abfall hinaus in die Tonne, auf der in weißen Lettern unter anderem _Regulated Medical Waste_ und _Caution:_ _Bio-Hazard_ zu lesen war. Als er den großen Deckel zuschnappen ließ und wieder fest drückte, starrte Stephen auf die Tonne und dann hinauf in den dunkelen Himmel. Er konnte ein paar Sterne sehen. Manche heller, als andere ... Kontrolliert atmete er ein und aus um sich zu beruhigen. Es funktionierte leider nicht all zu gut. Auch er spürte jetzt wie geschafft er von diesem hektischen und harten Tag doch war. Sanft legte er die Fingerspitzen auf den Deckel der feuerroten, 65 Gallonen fassenden Tonne und trommelte leicht auf dem kalten Plastik herum, während er seinen Blick von den Sternen abwandte und wieder nach unten sah.

_Hoffentlich muss Mac nicht länger arbeiten ... Ich brauche ihn jetzt ... _

Doch David brauchte ihn auch! Entschlossen nahm er die Finger von der Tonne, drehte sich um und ging wieder durch die Hintertür zurück in die Küche. Stephen schloss leise die weiße Glastür, trat durch die Lobby, horchte kurz auf, ob er vielleicht den Cadillac seines Verlobten hörte und marschierte dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo David auf dem Sofa lag.

Der Arzt legte Davids Anziehsachen zusammen und warf sie einfach auf das andere Sofa gegenüber, dann schlüpfte er endlich aus seinen schwarzen Schuhen und schob sie beiseite. Er streckte sich, schnappte sich mit zwei Fingern eines der Autohochglanzmagazine, die auf dem Tisch an der Ecke auf einem Stapel lagen und die Mac mal besorgt hatte und legte sie auf die eine Seite des Sofas, damit er gleich darin lesen konnte. Auch das schnurlose Telefon legte er auf das Sofa, damit er nicht aufstehen musste und das laute Klingeln David nicht zu sehr störte.

Stephen betrachtete ihn kurz, nahm dann eines der kleinen Kissen und setzte sich an Davids Kopf. Schnell hob David seinen Kopf an und Stephen bettete das Kissen auf seinen Oberschenkel und sein Sohn legte den Kopf seitlich darauf. Dann drehte David seinen Körper etwas herum, so dass er auf die Praxis sehen konnte. Auch sein Vater versuchte sich jetzt noch mehr zu entspannen. Mit der rechten Hand nahm er die gefaltete rot-schwarz karierte Wolldecke und deckte seinen Jüngsten ordentlich zu, während David bereits in seine Faust hineingähnte und die Knie an seinen Körper zog. Stephen streckte seine Beine durch, zog sie dann wieder an das Sofa heran und legte die rechte Hand auf die warme Decke und Davids Bauch.

Mit der linken Hand griff er jetzt nach dem Magazin, schlug es auf und hielt es in einer Hand fest. Er begann zu lesen, während er mit Rechts David sanft streichelte. Minuten vergingen. David bewegte sich wieder etwas auf Stephens Bein und schnaubte dann geschafft.

"Dad?"

Sofort war Stephens Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr bei den roten und schwarzen Sportwagen auf dem Papier, sondern bei seinem kranken Sohn. "Mhm? Was ist denn?"

Sanft streichelte er ihm weiter den Bauch, während er ihn von oben herab an sah und auf eine Antwort wartete. David öffnete wieder den Mund. Doch er war etwas unschlüssig. "Eh ..."

"Was ist denn," fragte Stephen ruhig. "Musst du kotzen?"

"N-nein, ich ..." antwortete der Junge leise. "Muss ich Morgen in die Schule?"

Sein Dad sah auf die gegenüberliegende Praxistür. Doch er brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen.

"Nein, musst du nicht, David. Ich schreibe dir eine Entschuldigung und gebe die Alex mit." Dann sah er auf seinen Sohn und streichelte ihm liebevoll mit dem Daumen über die Wange. "Ich lass dich nicht in diesem Zustand in die Schule gehen. Konzentrieren könntest du dich sowieso nicht ..."

Verwundert und überrascht drehte sich David auf den Rücken. Normalerweise war Stephen, was Schule betraf, sehr strikt! Er duldete kein Zuspätkommen. Und Schwänzen wurde hart bestraft und auch, wenn die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht wurden, war eine Strafe fällig! Auch zückte der Arzt nur in Notfällen seinen gelben Attestblock und schrieb seinen Kindern eine Krankmeldung. Etwa bei einer starken Grippe mit Fieber oder ähnliches. Briefe, von Lehrern oder gar vom Direktor, waren ebenfalls ganz und gar nicht gerne zu Hause gesehen und auch hier griff Stephen sehr hart durch!

"Wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Vater gemacht," fragte David skeptisch und gähnte.

Das Beruhigungsmittel zeigte langsam Wirkung. David war etwas ruhiger geworden und würde bald noch schläfriger werden. Falls er hier auf Stephen einschlafen würde, würde sein Vater ihn später vorsichtig nach oben und ins Bett tragen. Um eine Nacht lang gut durchzuschlafen, war das Sofa leider zu unbequem.

Stephen streckte eine Hand aus und zog die warme Decke etwas höher und über Davids Körper. "Du kannst wieder Witze machen, das ist gut!"

"Du machst doch auch Witze ..."

"Nein, ich hab das ernst gemeint, David," gab Stephen zurück. "Du gehst Morgen nicht zur Schule und Morgen Abend werden wir weiter sehen, okay? ... Und jetzt versuch bitte zu schlafen."

David schloss wieder seine Augen und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er schob das Kissen unter seinem Kopf noch mal mit der Hand gerade, während sich Stephen etwas nach vorn beugte und nach dem Glas Pepsi griff. Der Arzt trank noch mal, stellte das Glas wieder zurück und lehnte sich erschöpft in die weiche Rückenlehne des Sofas hinein. Schließlich hörte er nach einer viertel Stunde David gleichmäßig und tief atmen.

_Na endlich_ ...

Froh darüber, dass sein Kleiner jetzt endlich schlief, legte Stephen seine rechte Hand wieder auf Davids Körper und schloss dann auch seine Augen. Minuten später hörte er einen Wagen die Einfahrt hinein kommen und dann eine Autotür, die geschlossen wurde.

Draußen vor dem Haus klimperte Mac mit den Schlüsseln in seiner rechten Hand, während er von der Garage aus über den kleinen Weg und durch den Vorgarten lief und schließlich auf der Veranda stand. Er suchte den richtigen Schlüssel heraus, steckte ihn in das Schloss und drehte ihn einmal herum, bis er den Widerstand nicht mehr spürte. Es klickte leise und er drückte die Haustür auf. Mac zog den Schlüssel wieder heraus, trat über die Schwelle und warf die weiße Tür zu.

Sein erster Gang führte ihn zu der Gaderobe und er zog sich das schwarze Jackett aus. Danach knöpfte er sich die blauen Hemdsärmel auf, schob sie ein Stück nach oben und lockerte die schwarze Krawatte um seinen Hals. Die Krawatte öffnete er und zog sie durch den Kragen. Schnell legte er sie an die Seite der Treppe, damit er oder jemand, sie nachher mit nach oben nehmen konnte.

"He, Schätzchen," rief Mac einigermaßen gut gelaunt und machte einen Schritt vorwärts. "Wo bist du?"

"Hier, Wohnzimmer," rief Stephen so leise er konnte, um David nicht zu wecken.

Eine Sekunde später trat Mac durch die Schiebetür und kam die Stufen hinunter. Er lächelte, doch als er David bei seinem Verlobten liegen sah, wusste er sofort, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Stephen sah Mac in die Augen, doch kraulte dann David weiter. Mac kam näher, ließ sich auf dem Sofatisch nieder und reckte sich ein Stück nach vorn.

"Hi!"

Die beiden Männer küssten sich liebevoll und Mac zog sich wieder von ihm zurück.

"Hey," gab Stephen leise zurück, während David wieder tief schnaubte.

Kurz betrachtete der schwarzhaarige Detective seinen baldigen Stiefsohn skeptisch, der ziemlich kraftlos und müde aussah. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Stephen zu. Seine Stimme war leise. "Was ist mit ihm?"

"Vor dir kann man auch gar nichts verheimlichen, was? ... Wir mussten bei einem Verkehrsunfall helfen," gab der Arzt zurück. "Ehm ... lass uns in die Küche gehen und da reden, okay?"

Taylor nickte sofort und erhob sich vom Tisch. "Klar!"

"Mal sehen, ob er mich aufstehen lässt," meinte sein Verlobter dann und nahm die Hand von Davids Bauch.

Vorsichtig legte er beide Hände unter das Kopfkissen, hob es an und rutschte dann langsam unter Davids Kopf hinweg. Sachte ließ er das Kissen wieder auf das Sofa sinken, ohne dass sein Junge wach wurde. Mac ging langsam durch das Wohnzimmer, während Stephen sein Glas in die Hand nahm und dann eilig, aber leise Mac hinaus und in die Küche folgte. Stephen schob noch die Schiebetüren der Küche zu und Taylor schaltete das Licht ein. Der Cop des CSI New York, drehte sich vor dem Kühlschrank um, als der andere Mann auf ihn zu kam.

"Okay, was is-" Doch Mac kam nicht sehr weit mit seiner Fragerei, denn schon hatte Stephen ihn mit schnellen Schritten erreicht und presste ihm seine Lippen auf den Mund. Die rechte Hand legte der Arzt Mac in den Nacken und an das kurze Haar, mit der anderen drückte er Macs Rücken etwas näher zu sich. Stephen küsste ihn wieder, während sein Partner still hielt und die Zärtlichkeiten genoss.

Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete Stephen wieder seine Augen und gab Mac wieder frei. Schnaufend legte er seine rechte Hand auf Macs Schulter und Hemd und sank mit dem Kinn auf die rechte Schulter des Polizisten. Jetzt war es die Hand von Mac, die sanft durch Stephens Haar strich.

"Schätzchen," fragte er leise und schielte auf Stephens Kopf. "Was ist los?"

Der Arzt schnaubte wieder und hob dann sein Kinn an. Er sah Mac ins Gesicht, rieb ihm kurz über den Arm und wandte sich zum Kühlschrank. "Lass uns was trinken, Mac!"

Taylor zuckte die Schultern. "Ist es okay für dich, wenn ich diese Nacht hier bleibe?"

Sofort kam eine Antwort. "Ja."

Connors hatte den Kühlschrank geöffnet und zog zwei kalte Flaschen Fosters von dem Gitter. Er schob den Kühlschrank mit dem Unterarm wieder zu, suchte den Öffner in der Schublade und öffnete die beiden dunkelbraunen Bierflaschen. Die Kronkorken landeten auf der Anrichte und mit den Flaschen kam Stephen zum Tisch und ließ sich auf seinem Platz nieder. Mac setzte sich ihm gegenüber und Stephen reichte ihm die Flasche über die Tischplatte. Die beiden Männer stießen an und tranken. Mac setzte als erster das eiskalte Bier wieder ab und streckte die freie Hand über die saubere Tischplatte. Liebevoll nahm er Stephens Finger und streichelte sie zärtlich und sanft. Dabei sah er ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte leicht.

Nachdem Stephen noch einen Schluck genommen hatte, setzte auch er die Flasche auf dem Tisch ab und erzählte Mac dann von dem Unfall und dem tragischen Tod des Jungen. Sein Verlobter hörte aufmerksam zu, befragte ihn zu einigen Details, doch stimmte Stephen zu, dass er nichts anderes hätte machen können. Auch hatte David fabelhaft gehandelt und es sei ganz sicher nicht seine Schuld gewesen, dass sie den Jungen nicht hatten retten können.

Mac sah ihn an und seufzte. "Du lässt ihn Morgen zu Hause, oder?"

Nicken. "Ja! In diesem Zustand lasse ich ihn nicht in die Schule gehen."

"Gut!" Mac streckte seine Beine noch mal unter dem Tisch aus und berührte leicht Stephens Knie. "Meinst du, dass sich David bis Samstag wieder beruhigt hat?"

Connors blies langsam die Luft aus dem Mund. "Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe doch. Aber wenn nicht dann-"

"Vielleicht," unterbrach Mac ihn sanft. "Rick kommt doch am Freitag schon mit Sully ... Lass seinen Onkel mal mit David sprechen! Ehm, versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich weiss, dass du das sehr gut kannst und so, aber ... dein Bruder ist ja eine eher ... _außenstehende_ Person für David!" Mac hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Nicht immer präsent oder ... direkt greifbar. Aber trotzdem für ihn da, wenn David ihn braucht! Eine Respektsperson, der dein Sohn blind vertraut, ihn liebt und auf seine Meinung großen Wert legt! Weisst du was ich meine, Stevie?"

Stephen kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er darüber nachdachte. Schließlich nickte er zustimmend. "Ja, das wäre eine Idee, aber ... Rick hat doch gerade mit Sully so viel um die Ohren, da kann ich ihm das hier doch nicht auch noch an tun, Mac!"

"Schätzchen," rief Mac ihn eindringlich. "Lass es drauf ankommen! Okay? Dein Bruder kann doch so gut mit den Jungs und sie lieben ihn abgöttisch, das weisst du! Also ... Ich würde es Rick auf jeden Fall erzählen, egal wie es David Morgen oder am Freitag geht, in Ordnung? Es ist immer gut, mit noch jemandem darüber zu sprechen und sich auszutauschen. Und für _dich_ ... ist das enorm wichtig, Babe!"

Taylor hob eine Augenbraue und Stephen beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen. Sie lösten sich wieder voneinander und Stephen nickte zustimmend. "Okay, du hast Recht! Ich werd's ihm sagen, wenn er am Freitag mit Sully kommt. Ich muss ihn noch anrufen und fragen, wann er hier an kommt!"

Sein Verlobter wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung Wohnzimmer und David. "Hast du ihm jetzt was gegeben?"

Stephen nickte leicht, während er über seinen großen Bruder nachdachte. "Lorazepam."

Mac zuckte die Schultern und grinste leicht, während er mit der freien Hand an der Flasche und dem Etikett herumspielte. "Du weisst, dass ich davon nichts verstehe, Häschen!"

"Sorry," entschuldigte sich Stephen sofort. "Das ist was zur Beruhigung. Auch gegen Angstzustände, Panikattacken und dergleichen ... Ich hoffe es hilft ihm beim Schlafen!"

Verwundert zuckte Mac wieder die Schultern und ließ dann von der braunen Flasche ab. "Aber er hatte doch keine Panikattacke, oder?"

"Nein, aber," begann der Arzt vor ihm langsam. Dann strich er sich über die Stirn und sah kurz auf die Tischplatte vor sich. Nach wenigen Sekunden ergriff Stephen wieder das Wort. "Dieser Junge, den wir leider nicht retten konnten und den David noch beatmet hat, sah ... so aus wie Alex!"

Mac rieb sich mit den Fingern das Kinn. "Okay. Also hatte er _doch_ Panik!"

"Ja!"

"Verstehe ..."

Stephen räusperte sich, trank einen Schluck von seinem Bier und sah dann wieder Mac in die schönen Augen. "Wenn ich David nachher ins Bett bringe, werde ich mal sehen, ob Alex noch wach ist und dann hol ich ihn kurz, damit David seinen Bruder sieht ... und dass ... der noch lebt."

"Guter Plan!"

Jetzt grinste Stephen leicht. "Deiner mit Rick ist auch nicht schlecht, Liebling!"

"Danke," gab Mac grinsend zurück und erhob sich dann vom Stuhl. "Ich mach mir mal ein Sandwich. Heute war es so stressig im Department, dass ich fast nicht zum Essen gekommen bin. Willst du auch noch was?"

Mac ging an dem Tisch und Stephen vorbei und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Stephen sah ihm nach. "Ja, da sag ich nicht _nein_!"

Während Taylor diverse Dinge aus dem Kühlschrank holte und auf der Anrichte plazierte, erhob Stephen sich von seinem Stuhl. "Ich seh noch mal eben nach ihm ..."

"Mach das," gab Mac zurück und öffnete die Toast Packung mit den Fingern.

Er nahm vier Scheiben Weißbrot heraus und legte sie einzeln auf ein dickes Holzbrett. Als nächstes nahm er eine große Tomate aus dem Obstkorb, wusch sie ab und machte dünne Scheiben daraus. Etwas Senf kam auf das Brot. Gürkchen aus dem Glas folgten und auf jede Toastscheibe kam Käse. Dann legte Mac die Tomaten dazu, würzte sie mit Salz und Pfeffer und gab die Gurke darauf. Als nächstes je eine Scheibe Truthahn, darauf Majonaise und noch mal Käse. Mac klappte die zweite Sandwichscheibe oben drauf und holte zwei Teller aus dem Hängeschrank.

Nachdem die beiden Männer in der Küche gegessen hatten und Stephen zwischendurch noch mal nach David gesehen hatte, war sein 15-jähriger Sohn in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Mac stand an der offenen Wohnzimmertür und beobachtete seinen Verlobten, der sich auf den Sofatisch gesetzt hatte und wiederum David beim Schlafen beobachtete.

Als er sich sicher war, dass David wirklich nicht mehr aufwachen würde, erhob sich Stephen wieder und beugte sich über sein Kind. Sein Atem ging gleichmäßig und ruhig. Stephen wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah Mac an, der einen Arm lässig an den Rahmen der Tür gelehnt hatte. "Ich bring ihn mal rauf, damit er in seinem Bett schlafen kann. Kannst du mal nachsehen, ob ich seine Tür offen gelassen habe?"

"Komm, lass mich das machen. Er ist schwer und du total geschafft," gab Mac zu bedenken und kam die drei Holzstufen hinunter geschlendert. Er ging auf Stephen zu und der nickte nur und tauschte mit seine Verlobten den Platz.

"Okay, danke," gab der Arzt zurück, lächelte und sah zu, wie Mac seinen Sohn ganz vorsichtig in die Arme nahm und dann vom Sofa hob.

David verhielt sich ruhig und wachte nicht auf. Mac drehte sich mit ihm einmal herum und folgte dann Stephen langsam durch das Zimmer, die Wendeltreppe hinauf und schließlich in Davids Zimmer. Dort legte Stephen die Decken zurück und Mac plazierte David vorsichtig auf der Matratze. Kurz überlegte der Arzt, ob er seinen Sohn noch ausziehen sollte, doch entschied sich dann dagegen. Das würde ihn vielleicht wecken! Schnell deckte Stephen ihn zu, drückte ihm noch mal einen Kuss auf die Stirn und Mac öffnete das Fenster einen Spalt. Dann zog der Cop das blaue Rollo ganz herunter und die beiden Männer verließen leise das Zimmer.

Im Flur trennten sie sich dann. Mac ging ins Schlafzimmer, nahm eine Boxershorts und ein frisches T-Shirt aus dem Kleiderschrank und verschwand dann im Badezimmer und unter der Dusche.

Währenddessen besuchte Stephen noch mal Alex, sagte ihm, dass es David einigermaßen gut ginge und er jetzt schlafen würde. Er wünschte ihm schon mal eine _Gute Nacht, _obwohl es zum Schlafengehen noch zu früh war und trat die Stufen der Treppe hinunter. Dort ging er wieder ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich auf das Sofa und schaltete endlich den Flat-Screen Fernseher ein, um sich zu erkundigen, was heute sonst noch auf der Welt geschehen war.

Nach einigen Minuten hörte er Schritte auf der Wendeltreppe, doch er konnte auch noch das Rauschen des Wassers hören, also würde es nicht Mac sein, der herunter gekommen war. Stephen betrachtete weiterhin interessiert den Schirm vor sich, als Alex langsam die drei Stufen hinunter kam und sich dann vor seinem Vater aufbaute. Stephen warf ihm einen Blick zu. Sofort konnte er sehen, dass sein Sohn nervös war. Und er hatte ein zusammen gefaltetes Papier in der rechten Hand und einen weißen Umschlag.

Stephen sah von dem Fernsehgerät weg und seinen Sohn an. "Hm? Was ist?"

Nervös räusperte sich der Junge. "Ehm, Dad? In ... in der Schule war doch was ..."

"Ja und was?"

Alex sagte nichts. Er konnte nichts sagen! Warum musste das Alles nur heute passieren? Mit zittrigen Fingern streckte er den Brief nach vorne und seinem Vater entgegen.

_Taten sagen manchmal wirklich mehr als Worte ... _

Alex senkte den Kopf und wartete. Stephen sah verwirrt auf den Umschlag, doch dann ahnte er bereits, dass auf dem Blatt im Innern sicher nichts Gutes stehen würde. Der Mann lehnte sich etwas nach vorn, schaltete das TV-Gerät aus und warf die Fernbedienung neben sich. Dann nahm er seinem Sohn den Brief ab und öffnete den Umschlag, der etwas zerknittert wirkte.

Der Arzt zog mit spitzen Fingern das Papier heraus, faltete ihn auseinander und lehnte sich wieder mit dem Rücken in die weichen Kissen hinein. Die Wanduhr tickte leise in die Stille des Zimmers hinein. Bevor Stephen zu lesen begann, warf er Alex noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Der Teenager schluckte und blieb ein paar Meter von seinem Vater entfernt stehen. Nervös biss er sich auf die Lippen. Er wusste ja was in diesem Brief stand, schließlich hatte Mrs Miller ihm das in der Schule erzählt, bevor sie ihm den Brief überreicht hatte.

_Diese Frau ist echt zu blöd!_

Dachte Alex frustriert, während er seinen Vater musterte. Stephen sah jetzt konzentriert auf das Blatt und seine Augen wurden bei jeder Zeile, die er las, schmaler. Kurz sah er seinen Sohn mit einem finsteren Blick an und las dann weiter. Alex hielt es nicht mehr aus. Langsam trat er jetzt einen Schritt nach hinten und von dem Sofa weg und versuchte sich so still und heimlich von seinem Vater zu entfernen, der sicherlich gleich in die Luft gehen und ihm den Kopf abreißen würde, dessen war Alex sich sicher.

Als Alex einen weiteren Schritt tun wollte, hörte er die scharfe Stimme seines Vaters. "Wag es ja nicht, Alexander! Du bleibst schön hier! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Stephen brauchte ihn nicht anzusehen, als er diesen Befehl gab. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Sohn bleiben würde, wo er war. Als er fertig war, schloss Stephen noch mal die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. So stolz wie David ihn heute mit der Eins gemacht hatte, so schnell zerstörten Alex und dieser Brief seine gute Laune wieder.

_Warum kann zur Abwechslung nicht einmal alles glatt laufen?_

Dachte der Arzt frustriert und kratzte sich am Kopf. Dann sah er auf und zu seinem Sohn, der immer noch merklich unwohl ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt vor dem beigen Sofa stand und zu ihm hinüber blickte.

"Was mach ich jetzt mit dir," fragte Stephen rhetorisch. Alex zuckte die Schultern.

"K-keine Ahnung ... Du lässt mich laufen," schlug er vor, doch seine Stimme klang sehr unsicher.

Sein Dad musste los lachen und schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

"Nach _dem Brief?!_" Aufgebracht hob Stephen das Blatt Papier in die Höhe und hatte Mühe nicht zu schreien und David damit zu wecken. "Alex? Du stehst auf der Kippe! Wenn du nicht bald deinen _Arsch_ hoch bekommst, dann bleibst du wieder kleben! Willst du das? Du bist schon mit deinem kleinen Bruder in einer Klasse! Ich schwöre dir, wenn du dieses Jahr wieder sitzen bleibst, dann werden die Sommerferien ganz unschön für dich! Denn dann wirst du die gesamte Zeit nichts anderes tun, als auf deinem Hintern zu sitzen und zu lernen und glaub mir, dieser _Hintern_ wird dir dann weh tun und zwar sehr! Hast du mich verstanden?!"

Stephen war zum Ende der Predigt etwas lauter geworden. Sein 16-jähriger Sohn senkte den Kopf und betrachtete den Parkettboden des Wohnzimmers. Er wusste nicht, was er noch zu seiner Verteidigung vorbringen sollte! Nichts! Jetzt war eh alles aus! Nach ein paar Sekunden holte die Stimme von Stephen ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken und in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

"Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit mich um dich zu kümmern. Außerdem ist es schon spät, also geh nach oben und lern noch bis du ins Bett gehst! Und Morgen nach der Schule werden wir reden, okay?"

"Ja, Sir," erwiderte der Teenager kleinlaut und drehte sich um.

"Alexander?"

Er drehte seinen Kopf herum. "Sir?"

"Ich muss doch diese Klassenarbeit auch unterzeichnen, oder nicht?"

Sein Sohn räusperte sich leise und spürte, dass seine Finger und Hände feucht wurden. "Ja, Sir."

Stephen fuhr fort. "Ich möchte die bitte Morgen beim Frühstück sehen. Hast du verstanden?"

"Ja, Dad," gab Alex leise zurück und betrachtete wieder den Fußboden.

"Es ist keine Vier, oder," fragte Stephen dann leise.

Kopfschütteln. "Nein, Sir."

"Und was ist es, wenn ich fragen darf, Alexander?"

_Scheisse_ ... Jetzt sah Alex ihn wieder an. "Ich ... es ist eine Sechs, Sir."

Connors riss die Augen auf, doch blieb sitzen. Erstaunt öffnete er den Mund. "Eine _Sechs?_"

Jetzt flüsterte sein Sohn so leise er konnte. "Ja, Dad ... Es tut mir leid."

Stephen seufzte tief und schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

_Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein?!_ ...

Er atmete tief durch und strafte seinen Sohn mit einem wütenden Blick. _"Ganz. Schnell. Rauf. Jetzt._ Und zwar _sofort_, bevor ich ausraste, okay?" Stephen riss seinen linken Arm zur Seite und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die offen stehende Schiebetür und in die Lobby. _"Los. Jetzt!"_

"J-ja, Sir," beeilte sich Alex schnell zu sagen und wandte sich um. Recht zügig marschierte der Junge dann aus dem Wohnzimmer und die paar Stufen hinauf in die Lobby. Nur wenige Sekunden später war der Teenager auch schon nach oben verschwunden, um dem Befehl seines Vaters nachzukommen.

Als Stephen wieder allein war seufzte er müde. Dieser Tag stand auf seiner _Unbeliebtheits-Skala_ ganz weit oben! Er legte die Handflächen auf sein Gesicht, schnaubte hinein und schüttelte den Kopf, als oben im ersten Stock die Dusche abgestellt wurde. Nach ein paar Sekunden stand Stephen schließlich auf, nahm den Brief in die Hand und ging in die Lobby zu dem dunklen Sekretär in der Ecke. Dort öffnete er die Schublade, nahm ein DIN A 4 Blatt heraus, was auf einem Stapel neben dem weißen Umschlag mit dem Bargeld lag und einen Fineliner und schrieb im Stehen die Entschuldigung für David.

Danach setzte er auch unter den Brief von Mrs Miller seine Unterschrift und steckte den Brief wieder in den Umschlag zurück. Auch seiner handschriftlichen Entschuldigung verpasste Stephen einen Umschlag und legte beides übereinander auf die saubere Oberfläche des Möbelstückes. Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich und kurz darauf kam Mac die Wendeltreppe hinunter spaziert.

Stephen sah ihm lächelnd entgegen.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** "Du lässt mich laufen?" Hahahaha *lufthol* haha ... guter Witz, Alex! Also Vanessa, danke noch mal dafür! Ich hab sehr gelacht :) Tja jetzt ist es raus und Alex wird da sicher auch noch diese Woche die Quittung bekommen ... Auch sehr schön hier, dass Mac sofort an Rick denkt und dass ein Gespräch mit dem Onkel ja vielleicht auch helfen könnte, da der ja nicht immer greifbar ist! Und Stephen wird das sicher auch nicht schaden, mit Rick zu sprechen! Also ihr seht, wir haben doch noch viel vor der Hochzeit vor, obwohl es nur noch wenige Tage sind! So das nächste Kapitel, was ich posten werde, kennt ihr noch nicht und ist nagelneu! Jetzt sind wir endlich up-to-date :) Danke an alle, die immer so fleißig reviewen! Wir lesen uns ... Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	34. Dämonen

**AN: **Hallo! So und hier haben wir das erste nagelneue Kapitel *freu* Leider dauert es jetzt natürlich auch wieder etwas, bis ich hier updaten kann, aber ich hoffe, ihr habt Geduld und könnt warten! Ganz viel Spass!

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten und nicht mir ...

Längeres Kapitel!

**Warning:** Eine Spanking-Szene in diesem Kapitel! Wer das nicht mag, bitte lest nicht weiter :)

Zum Kapitel:  
Mitten in der Nacht leidet David immer noch unter den Nachwirkungen des Schocks. Am nächsten Morgen versucht er dann durch eine schlechte Angewohnheit noch ruhiger zu werden, aber sein Vater sieht das leider ganz anders ...

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später lagen Mac und Stephen in ihrem Bett und schliefen. Mac lag in Boxershorts und T-Shirt auf der rechten Seite, hatte eine Hand unter das graue Kopfkissen geschoben und atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. Die Augen waren geschlossen. Stephen lag direkt hinter ihm und hatte den rechten Arm um seine Brust geschlungen. Er schlief nicht! Seine Augen standen weit offen und die Pupillen bewegten sich ruckartig hin und her - konzentriert und aufmerksam. Das leise Wimmern aus dem Zimmer auf der anderen Seite des Flures hielt ihn bereits seit einigen Minuten wach. Hellwach.

Als Stephen David das erste Mal gehört hatte, konnte er noch widerstehen und war liegen geblieben. In der Hoffnung, dass er es vielleicht wieder schaffen würde, einzuschlafen. Doch jetzt konnte er die leisen Klagelaute seines Kindes einfach nicht mehr ignorieren. Als Mac und er zu Bett gegangen waren, hatte der Arzt extra die Schlafzimmertür aufgelassen, damit er David hören konnte.

Stephen schnaubte und nahm dann ganz vorsichtig seinen Arm von Macs Körper herunter. Langsam drehte er sich herum, warf sanft die Bettdecke zurück und deckte seinen Verlobten wieder zu, damit er nicht wach werden würde.

Fast auf Zehenspitzen torkelte Stephen durch das dunkele Zimmer, erreichte die Schlafzimmertür und betrat den Flur. An Davids Zimmer angekommen, schob er mit drei Fingern die weiße Holztür auf und spähte hinein. Sein Sohn lag in seinem Bett. Wimmernd und Schluchzend. Die warme Decke hatte er sich vom Körper gestrampelt und bis zum Ende des Bettes gedrückt. Stephen schaltete das Licht ein und lehnte die Tür an. Er schluckte. Ein trauriger Anblick. Langsam ging er bis zum Bett hinüber und streckte die rechte Hand nach seinem Jungen aus.

"David," sagte er leise und mitfühlend. "Sch ... was ist denn? Hm?"

Stephen streichelte über Davids Kopf und das zerstrubbelte Haar. David hatte sich auf den Bauch gelegt und weinte in sein Kissen hinein, was schon einige Flecke von Tränen aufwies. Stephen ließ sich langsam auf der Bettkante nieder. Er konnte die Sorge in seinen Gesichtszügen nicht mehr verbergen. Wieder streichelte er durch die Haare seines Sohnes und nahm ihn schließlich doch an den Schultern um ihn hoch zu ziehen.

"Na komm mal ... Komm," flüsterte der Arzt leise, als er David hoch half und der Junge dann weinend in seine Arme fiel.

David drückte sein Gesicht in die Schulter seines Vaters hinein. Schluchzend und weinend. Sein Körper zitterte. Stephen drückte ihn fest an sich und zog dann die Bettdecke über seinen Sohn.

"Ich bin hier ... Beruhig dich, sch ...," versuchte der Arzt ihn liebevoll zu beruhigen, während David in seinen Hals weinte.

Der Mann schlang seinen Arm noch fester um David und die Decke. Nach ein paar Sekunden drehte er sich ein Stück herum, nahm ihn dann in die Arme und zog seinen geschockten Sohn auf seinen Schoß, um ihm noch näher zu sein. Das Jammern war nicht lauter geworden. Stephen atmete tief aus und rückte vorsichtig mit David bis an die kalte Wand des Zimmers zurück, um mehr Halt zu haben. Er zog die Decke wieder näher zu sich und über Davids nackte Beine und hielt ihn sanft fest.

"Sch ... Daddy ist hier. Es ist alles ok ..."

Stephen reckte seinen Kopf ein Stück herum, doch als er auf David von der Seite aus an sah, konnte er nur Haare sehen. Sachte schaukelte er ihn auf seinem Schoß hin und her, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Minuten vergingen. Stephen redete ihm weiter hin gut zu, drückte seine Wange an den Kopf seines Kindes und versuchte so viel Geborgenheit zu geben wie möglich. Langsam und geschafft atmete er ein und aus. Stephen war müde. Sehr müde.

David schluckte schwer, doch das Weinen und Wimmern war in den letzten Minuten leiser geworden. Plötzlich hob der Teenager seinen Kopf an und drückte sich ein Stück von seinem Dad weg. Stephen war erleichtert. Kurz warf der Mann einen prüfenden Blick auf den Wecker, der auf dem Nachttisch stand und verdrehte in Gedanken die Augen. _03.26 Uhr_ ... Stephen hatte Morgen Bereitschaftsdienst und musste nur in die Klinik, wenn er angepiept wurde und es unbedingt nötig war.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf David, der ziemlich kleine Augen hatte. "Hm? Willst du dich noch mal hinlegen?"

David schüttelte den Kopf und drückte sich dann wieder an seinen Vater.

Stephen drückte ihn wieder an sich und öffnete den Mund. Er wechselte das Thema. "Sag mal? Ich wollte Onkel Rick Morgen noch mal anrufen und ihn fragen, ob er schon ungefähr weiss, wann er mit Sully kommen will ... Dann könnte ich ihm schon mal stecken, dass er einen_ sehr intelligenten_ Neffen hat, hm? Wie wär das, David? Dann kann er schon mal genug Bargeld einpacken! Oder willst du ihn überraschen und es ihm selbst erzählen?"

David war einen Moment still. "Ich ... du kannst ihm ja einen Tipp geben."

Sein Vater grinste leicht und hob eine Augenbraue, während er ihn weiter am Rücken streichelte. "Einen Tipp? Okay, Rick bekommt einen Tipp!"

"Mhm ..."

Stephen seufzte leise und bewegte sich dann. Sanft drehte er sich mit David im Arm um. "Na komm! Lass uns mal eine Runde schlafen, okay? ... Soll ich hier bleiben?"

Sein Sohn schnaufte laut und nickte dann. Stephen nahm ihn hoch und legte ihn an die Wand. Dann stand er noch mal auf, löschte das Licht und lehnte die Tür an. Schnell huschte er zurück zum Bett, nahm sich ein Kissen unter den Kopf und legte sich neben seinen Sohn auf die Seite, den er dann zudeckte und wieder liebevoll streichelte. Dann ging alles ganz schnell! David gähnte noch einmal, kuschelte sich tiefer in die warme Decke, schloss die müden Augen und atmete tief und gleichmäßig. Er genoss die Nähe seines Vaters. Ein paar Sekunden später war er endlich eingeschlafen und Stephen mit ihm.

Am nächsten Morgen stand David gedankenverloren und müde in seinem Zimmer am Fenster. Es war bereits 9.40 Uhr vormittags. Das Fenster war gekippt. Der Teenager lehnte mit dem Hintern der schwarzen Boxershorts an der kalten Heizung und nahm noch mal einen tiefen Zug von der _Lucky Strike_, die er sich vor ein paar Minuten angezündet hatte und schnippte die glühende Asche in den kleinen Aschenbecher, den er sich irgendwann mal besorgt hatte. Tief atmete er durch und betrachtete das Nachbarhaus auf der anderen Seite durch das Fenster.

David legte die Hand mit der Zigarette an die Fensterbank und seufzte tief. Diese Woche war wirklich ganz gut für ihn gelaufen, außer diese Sache mit dem Autounfall! Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein! Er würde sich ganz und gar nicht vorstellen können so einen Job zu machen, wie sein Vater! Arzt zu werden? Jeden Tag und Stunde um Stunde das Elend und die Qualen anderer Menschen mitansehen zu müssen.

David steckte die freie Hand in die Känguruhtaschen seines roten Kapuzenpullovers von _Nike_ und nahm wieder einen Zug. Was machte er hier eigentlich? Stephen würde ihn umbringen, wenn er ihn mit der Kippe im Mund erwischen würde! Gut, er würde ihn nicht umbringen, aber eine heftige Standpauke und eine Abreibung, die sich gewaschen hatte, wären David auf jeden Fall sicher! Stephen mochte es absolut nicht, wenn sein schönes und sauberes Haus durch Rauch verpestet wurde, auch wenn das dämliche Fenster gekippt und ein wenig des Rauchs hinaus getragen wurde. Außerdem hatte sein Dad ihm schon so oft ins Gewissen geredet, es doch bitte endlich sein zu lassen.

Stephen hatte ihm und seinem Bruder in mehreren Gesprächen sehr eindringlich erläutert und auch mit diversen unschönen Fotos vor Augen geführt, was dieses Nikotin seinem Körper auf Dauer anrichten würde, wenn er nicht darauf verzichtete. David grinste leicht, als er noch mal an der Lucky Strike zog und den Qualm durch den Mund nach draußen blies. Kurz dachte er an seinen großen Bruder. Alex war in der Hinsicht der Vernünftigere von den beiden Brüdern. Er hatte noch nie eine Zigarette angefasst und würde es auch nicht tun. Nicht nach dem Aufstand, den Stephen gemacht hatte, als er seinen Sohn dabei erwischt hatte. David schluckte. Ja, das war heftig gewesen. Eine Standpauke vom Feinsten und sein Vater hatte ihn so laut angebrüllt, dass David schon Angst hatte, die Nachbarn würden etwas mitbekommen. Doch es war bei einem Anschiss geblieben, bis ... ja bis David sich nochmal an einer Zigarette bedient hatte und das auch noch hinter dem Haus!

Stephen hatte ihn damals vom Schlafzimmerfenster aus gesehen und an die Scheibe geklopft. David war beinahe abgehauen, als er das wütende Gesicht seines Vaters durch das Glas hindurch gesehen hatte und dann was Dr. Connors durch das Haus gestürmt und hatte sich seinen Sohn gegriffen. Die Kippe und die Schachtel, die noch halb voll gewesen war, waren in der Tonne gelandet und David mit heruntergelassenen Hosen über der Rückenlehne des Sofas im Wohnzimmer. Das hatte weh getan! Und die ersten paar Monate hatte es auch was gebracht, aber jetzt, wo er immer noch in diesem kleinen Schockzustand war, da ...

Gierig zog er nochmals an der Zigarette, die vor sich hinglühte und blies den Rauch durch den Fensterspalt hinaus in die kühle Luft. Er hörte die hastigen Schritte auf der Holztreppe nicht. Auch nicht die im Flur! Als plötzlich die Zimmertür aufging und Stephen im Raum stand, war es schon zu spät für irgendwelche Vertuschungsaktionen.

"David? Ich wol-"

Etwas überrascht von dem Bild was sich ihm bot, stoppte Stephen in seiner Erklärung.

Der blonde Teenager erschrak so sehr, dass er die Kippe auf den Teppich fallen ließ und wie wild hustete. Er hatte nur noch Augen für seinen Vater, der völlig überrascht den Mund geöffnet hatte und erstmal nichts sagen konnte.

David hustete immer noch panisch, starrte Stephen an, der in einem schwarzen Hemd und gleichfarbiger Hose jetzt mit einer Hand die Tür hinter sich zuwarf. Es knallte laut. David zuckte zusammen und röchelte vor sich hin.

"Heb die verdammte Kippe auf," zischte Stephen wütend und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Bevor mein Haus abbrennt!"

Doch sein Sohn rührte sich nicht vom Fleck - zu tief sass der Schreck, dass er erwischt worden war und zwar nicht das erste Mal!

Stephen atmete durch, trat dann in die Mitte des Zimmers und ging auf das Fenster zu. Auch er hatte gerade nur Augen für seinen Sohn. Der Mann bückte sich, nahm mit spitzen Fingern die glühende Zigarette von dem Teppich und sah den Aschenbecher auf der Fensterbank stehen. Mit der freien Hand nahm er ihn hoch und drückte wütend den Gliemstengel aus. Rauch stieg auf. Dann war sie aus und der Arzt behielt den Aschenbecher in der linken Hand. Er musterte David streng.

"Bekomme ich vielleicht irgendwas zu hören, David," fragte er ruhig. "Eine Erklärung? Eine Entschuldigung? Irgendwas in dieser Art?"

David schluckte nervös. Neugierig betrachtete er seine schwarzen Socken und die Stelle an der sein Dad die Zigarette aufgehoben hatte. _Sagen_ wollte er scheinbar nichts!

Stephen schnaubte verärgert. "David? ... _Ich_ rede mit dir und nicht dieser Aschefleck auf unserem Teppich! Etwas Kooperation und Einsicht wäre jetzt für deinen _Fall_ sehr von Vorteil!"

"Ich ...," begann der Teenager dann heiser und räusperte sich verlegen.

Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf an, nur um in das wütende Gesicht seines Vaters zu blicken, der einen Meter vor ihm stand. Stephen stellte den stinkenden Aschenbecher wieder zurück auf die Fensterbank. David überlegte, was er sagen konnte, ohne, dass er sich noch tiefer reinreiten würde. Doch? Einfach so geraucht hatte er ja gar nicht! Das war noch der Schock von dem Unfalldrama was er miterleben durfte und den ... die Leiche, die er gesehen hatte. Und dann in einem Anfall von Rebellion, hob er beide Hände und schnauzte Stephen frontal an.

"DAS IST DOCH NICHT MEINE SCHULD!"

Stephen, der etwas geschockt über diesen Ausraster war, öffnete den Mund und drückte seinen Zeigefinger in die Brust und den Pullover seines Sohnes. "_Du_, mein Kleiner ... schreist mich nicht an! Nicht auf der Strasse und schon gar nicht in _meinem_ Haus!" Stephen drückte mit dem Finger zu und David spürte prompt die Fensterbank in seinem Hintern. Er schluckte. Sein Vater hatte ihm ziemlich schnell die Sicht auf die Tür genommen und ihm seinen Fluchtweg versperrt. Stephen fuhr fort. "Da du mir scheinbar nichts weiter zu sagen hast, als _Das ist doch nicht meine Schuld_ ... Frage ich mich jetzt, was glaubst du, wessen Schuld es dann ist, David, dass du zu einer Zigarette greifst und dann noch die Dreistigkeit besitzt, sie hier drin anzuzünden, obwohl ich unten in der Küche bin?"

Stille.

Stephen legte den Kopf schief, aber ließ seinen Finger, wo er war. "Ich höre?"

Dann gab ihm David doch eine Antwort. "Ich ... d-dieser Unfall und das a-alles! Ich ... Ich hab schlecht geschlafen un-"

"Ja! Das weiss ich! Ich hab mit dir hier gelegen, falls du dich erinnern kannst?! ... Und weil du nicht gut geschlafen hast, denkst du, es wäre vorteilhaft, wenn du dir am Morgen eine Fluppe anzündest, weil du ja so vielleicht noch mal einschlafen kannst?! Und du hast auch noch die wahnwitzige Vorstellung, dass ich das nicht merken würde, wenn du im Haus rauchst?! ... WAS?! FÜR WIE BESCHEUERT HÄLST DU MICH EIGENTLICH?"

David begann leicht zu zittern. Seine Tränen konnte er jetzt auch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Beschämt senkte er den Kopf. Tränen tropften auf den Teppichboden des Zimmers. Stephen beobachtete ihn. So gern er ihn jetzt eigentlich in den Arm nehmen und ihn trösten würde, so genau wusste der Unfallchirurg auch, dass er das nicht durfte! Er musste hart bleiben! David hatte sich das selbst eingebrockt und durch ein paar Tränchen konnte er sich einfach nicht wieder herausmanövrieren! Bei aller Liebe nicht! Er hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, Stephen zu hintergehen und zu rauchen, obwohl er sehr genau wusste, wie sein Vater darauf reagieren würde und jetzt flehte er ihn still um Vergebung an.

Wenn Stephen jetzt darauf eingehen würde, dann hätte David dieses Spielchen gewonnen! Und vielleicht würde er es beim nächsten Mal genau so versuchen, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Dad ihn nicht so hart rannehmen würde! Davids Weinen wurde lauter.

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf. "Das klappt nicht, Dave. Vergiss es!"

Er nahm seinen Finger von Davids Brust und begann dann seinen schwarzen Ledergürtel zu öffnen. "Wie oft hatten wir dieses Thema schon, David? ... Hm? Du weisst ganz genau, was dieses Nikotin mit deinen Lungen anrichtet - früher oder später - und trotzdem hälst du es nicht für nötig, ganz aufzuhören!" Jetzt hatte er den Gürtel geöffnet und machte sich daran das Leder durch die Schlaufen der Hose zu ziehen. "Lungenkrebs! Schon mal gehört, mein Sohn?"

Stephen hielt den Gürtel in der Hand und nahm ihn doppelt. Dann steckte er das Ende in die Gürtelschnalle und zog ihn einmal fest. Es klatschte laut, als die beiden Seiten aufeinandertrafen. Mit einem ernsten Blick fixierte er wieder David. "Außerdem Erektile Dysfunktion und Unfruchtbarkeit!"

"W-was?"

Stephen schnaubte. "Impotenz! Falls du damit vielleicht mehr anfangen kannst!" Stephen zählte in seinem Wahn weiter die erschreckenden Nebenwirkungen auf. "Es setzt ein verzögerter Heilungsprozess ein, wenn man krank ist oder sich verletzt hat! ... Von eventuellen Hirnschädigungen möchte ich jetzt nicht unbedingt anfangen. Und die durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung ist bei Rauchern circa sechs Jahre niedriger als bei Nichtrauchern! Punkt!" Stephen sah forschend seinen Sohn an, der die neuen Informationen in seinem Kopf verarbeitete, sich aber nicht äußerte. Ob Positiv oder Negativ! Stephen öffnete wieder den Mund. "Du hast mir immer noch nichts zu sagen, nein?"

Stephen drehte sich einmal herum und ging zum Bett hinüber - den Ledergürtel in der rechten Hand. David wurde sauer. Das Alles nervte ihn!

"Ich weiss, dass es Lungenkrebs gibt, Dad!" Jetzt begann er mit den Händen zu gestikulieren. "Aber auch Nicht-Raucher können Krebs bekommen und auch Lungenkrebs! Auch andere Menschen können sterben, _Sir!"_

Stephen war nicht entgangen wie respektlos sein Sohn das _Sir_ hinten rangehängt hatte. Der Arzt, der das Bett jetzt erreicht hatte, wirbelte einmal herum und zeigte mit dem Gürtel auf seinen Sohn. "Lässt du jetzt auch noch den Klugscheißer raushängen, Mr? ... Das macht meine schlechte Laune ganz und gar nicht besser!" Stephens Stimme war leise, aber ernst. Sehr ernst! Er gab David einen Wink mit dem Gürtel in seine Richtung und stellte den linken schwarzen Schuh auf die Bettkante. _"Komm. Her!"_

David kam einen Schritt näher - mehr aber auch nicht! "Du ... D-das ist doch mein Körper!"

Stephen versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch es fiel ihm äußerst schwer. Tief atmete er ein und wieder aus, dann drehte er den Kopf herum und sah über seine Schulter schräg auf David. "Ich sagte, du sollst herkommen! Jetzt! David!"

"Aber es ist do-"

"DAVID CONNORS!"

Stephen wirbelte jetzt ganz herum, nahm den Schuh von der Bettkante und rauschte auf seinen Sohn zu. Blitzschnell packte er David am Kragen und der Kapuze des Pullovers. "Wenn ich sage _Komm_ ... dann stehst du hier vor mir und gibst nicht noch Widerworte! Ich bin es wirklich satt, einen Befehl zwei Mal geben zu müssen. Und das alles nur, weil du dich im Recht fühlst! Aber ... wenn du dich gerade so streubst, werde ich meinen Gürtel wieder anziehen und mit dir ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Ich glaube, dass der Stock dir um einiges besser vermitteln wird, nicht noch einmal zur Zigarette zu greifen und wie du dich mir gegenüber zu verhalten hast!"

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, faltete Stephen den Gürtel wieder auseinander und begann ihn sich wieder durch die schwarzen Schlaufen zu schieben. David starrte ihn an und stoppte seinen Vater, bevor er sich wirklich über der Sofalehne wieder finden würde.

"Dad? W-warte ... Ich mach ja!"

Schnell zupfte Stephen den Anfang des Gürtels wieder hervor, faltete ihn wieder und ging zum Bett hinüber. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag setzte der Arzt den linken, geputzten Schuh auf die Kante des Bettes, packte dann sein Kind wieder am Kragen und zog ihn unsanft über sein Knie und Oberschenkel. Frustriert schüttelte der Arzt den Kopf, legte den Gürtel auf Davids Rücken ab und begann dann seine kleinen Knöpfe an den Ärmeln zu öffnen.

"Ich hab so keine Lust mehr auf diese dämlichen Sachen, die du dir erlaubst, David ..."

Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort. David spürte seinen Herzschlag. Diese Position war sehr unbequem. Vielleicht hätte er sich doch für das Sofa entscheiden sollen? Nein! Lieber doch nicht!

Nachdem Stephen die Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, schob er sich die Hemdsärmel nach oben und über die Ellbogen. Er legte die linke Hand auf Davids Rücken und hielt den Gürtel dort fest. Mit der anderen Hand und den Fingern griff er den Stoff der Unterhose und zog einmal kräftig. Er spürte wie sein Sohn zusammenzuckte, als Stephen seinen Hintern entblößte.

Stephen seufzte genervt. "Sagst du mir noch mal bitte, warum ich das jetzt wieder tun muss? David?"

"Weil ich geraucht hab, obwohl ich weiss, dass du das nicht willst," gab David leise zurück.

"Und warum will ich das nicht?"

"Weil Zigaretten krank machen und man früher sterben kann!"

"Ja," gab Stephen nickend zurück und streichelte ihm noch mal in kreisenden Bewegungen den Rücken. "Und warum noch?"

David hasste diese Gespräche vorher, doch er wusste auch, dass sich Stephen mit einem Schweigen nicht zu frieden geben würde. Er atmete langsam aus und schloss die Augen. "Weil ich respektlos war!"

Stephen klopfte ihm lobend auf den Rücken. "Gut! Und ich möchte, dass du nie wieder so mit mir sprichst. Und schon gar nicht _rumschreist!_ Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Nicken. "Ja, Sir! I-ich hab verstanden. Es tut mir leid."

"Mhm," machte der Arzt. "Wenn wir fertig sind, dann wird es das, David! Sehr sogar! Wir fangen jetzt an, okay?"

_Nein! Gar nicht okay, Dad_ ...

David verdrehte die Augen, senkte den Kopf wieder und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nichts sehen. Sein Vater atmete noch einmal tief durch die Nase ein, drückte dann seine Hand mit dem Gürtel etwas fester auf den roten Pullover von David und hob die rechte Hand in die Luft. Stephen holte weit aus und schlug dann zu. Hart.

David ruckte durch den Hieb etwas nach vorn, zischte laut und riss den Kopf nach oben. Der nächste Schlag traf ebenfalls beide Pobacken. David ließ seinen Kopf wieder fallen und schloss seinen Mund, um nicht zu schreien. Ja, die Hiebe waren fest. So hart hatte Stephen noch nie mit der Hand zugeschlagen und David überlegte, ob er diese Tracht Prügel ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben überstehen konnte. Er würde es ja sehen ... Wieder hob Stephen seine Rechte hoch und ließ sie krachend auf Davids ungeschütztes Hinterteil fallen. 5 ... 10. Sekunden vergingen.

Das laute Klatschen zerriß unüberhörbar die Stille in dem Zimmer. Jetzt festigte der Arzt seinen Griff etwas, nahm die linke Hand und den Unterarm nach vorne und umklammerte den Brustkorb seines rebellischen Sohnes, der alle Mühe hatte still zu halten. Wieder sauste seine Hand herunter und trat die Haut. Als Stephen seinen Rythmus gefunden hatte, setzte er die einzelnen Schläge etwas zielsicherer und - zu Davids Leidwesen - auch fester! David zuckte. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und atmete heftig durch die Nase, um Luft zu bekommen. Leicht zitterte er.

Auch der nächste scharfe Hieb war sehr schmerzhaft. Stephen hatte mit den Augen einen Punkt in Davids Zimmer fixiert. Die weiße Wand hinter dem Bett und das große Plakat, was sein Sohn vor einem Jahr dort aufgehängt hatte. Konzentriert starrte der Arzt auf das Plakat und holte wieder mit der flachen Hand aus. Zwischen den Schlägen warf er einen Blick auf Davids Po, der sich bereits rot verfärbt hatte. 25. Stephen holte wieder mit der Hand aus und schlug jetzt noch erbarmungsloser zu, als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Es klatschte wieder. David ruckte nach vorn und jammerte leise. Warum war er nur so dumm gewesen, sich hier im Haus eine Zigarette anzustecken? Er hatte nach dieser tragischen Erfahrung mit dem Toten, einfach nur entspannen wollen. Doch das war jetzt ziemlich in die Hose gegangen!

Wieder zischte er laut auf, als Stephens Hand erneut traf. Der beißende Schmerz setzte sich in seinen Pobacken fest. Das gleichmäßige Atmen fiel dem Teenager immer schwerer. Er schluckte schwer und kämpfte mit den Tränen, die sich bereits in seinen Augenwinkeln gesammelt hatten. Schniefte. Schluckte. Und schon ließ Stephen wieder seine Hand herunter sausen. Es klatschte laut! Plötzlich hielt der Arzt kurz inne. Stephen wandte seinen Blick wieder von dem Plakat ab und kontrollierte Davids Hintern. Beide Pobacken waren rot.

Er nickte kurz. David hatte diese Unterbrechung jetzt ebenfalls registriert, doch entspannte sich kein bißchen. Der Junge jammerte jetzt laut los und drückte die ersten Tränen heraus. Um Mitleid zu bekommen! Um seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, dass er genug und es verstanden hatte. Bis zu Letzt versuchte David sich irgendwie den Ledergürtel zu ersparen ... Leider erfolglos, wie der Junge nach wenigen Sekunden feststellen musste.

Als David mit Tränen in den Augen nach hinten und über seine Schulter schielte, spürte er bereits, dass Stephen ihn auf seinem Oberschenkel etwas zurecht rückte und dann die Umklammerung etwas lockerte. Der Arzt nahm mit der rechten Hand den schwarzen Gürtel von Davids Rücken, faltete ihn noch ein letztes Mal richtig und umfasste dann wieder Davids Brustkorb und Bauch mit der linken Hand. Tief versuchte David durchzuatmen und möglichst keine Panik zu zeigen. Ja, es würde weh tun, aber er würde das durchstehen - wie ein Mann!

Der _Mann_ brüllte beim ersten, festen Hieb mit dem unangenehmen Leder laut los. Auch der zweite Schlag war nicht Ohne und brannte höllisch. Eine normale Tracht Prügel mit dem Gürtel tat schon sehr weh, aber nach diese kleinen Aufwärmrunde, die ihm sein Vater vor wenigen Minuten verpasst hatte, waren die Schmerzen und die Empfindlichkeit der Haut um einiges größer geworden.

Wieder presste der Junge die Augen zusammen. Seine Hände und Arme hingen schlaff neben seinem Gesicht herunter. Den Boden konnte er jedoch nicht berühren. Er hasste diese Position! Je nachdem wie lange sich Stephen jetzt noch mit ihm beschäftigen würde, würde sein Bauch ziemlich weh tun. Als Stephens Gürtel erneut traf und der beißende Schmerz einsetzte, riss David wieder die Augen auf und jammerte laut los. Das Klatschen des Leders war nicht lauter, als das der Hand - wenn Haut auf Haut traf - jedoch wurde David durch das harte Geräusch sehr genau an den Grund erinnert, warum er hier über dem erhobenen Knie seines Vaters lag.

Stephen gab ihm noch mal fünf, die er so hart durchzog, dass David weiter jammerte, schluchzte und hustete. Dann atmete der Arzt auf und warf den Gürtel auf die graue Bettdecke seines Sohnes.

David hing über seinem Bein und weinte. Stephen brach es fast das Herz, als er selbst versuchte zu Atem zu kommen und dann seinen Griff lockerte und mit der rechten Hand durch Davids kurzes Haar fuhr und ihn streichelte. Mit der linken Hand kraulte er ihm kurz den Rücken, bevor er schließlich seine Sprache wieder fand und beruhigende Worte suchte.

"Sch ... ist schon gut. Es ist alles okay, David. Hm?"

Sein Jüngster jammerte lauter. Er hatte gemerkt, dass die Strafe geendet hatte, aber er konnte sich erst sehr langsam beruhigen. Sein Herz raste und der Puls pochte. Vorsichtig nahm Stephen ihn bei den Schultern und zog ihn mit sich nach oben. Seinen linken Schuh setzte er wieder auf den Teppichboden des Zimmers und David schlang sofort seine Arme um ihn und presste sein Gesicht in Stephens Nacken und Hals hinein, um sich zu verstecken. Sein Körper zitterte. Stephens Atmung ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. David weinte leise und drückte sich noch fester an seinen Dad, damit er nicht einfach weggehen würde. Stephen hielt ihn in seinen starken Armen und streichelte ihm mit der rechten Hand sanft und liebevoll den Rücken. Auf und ab. Ganz langsam, beruhigend und gleichmäßig.

Minuten vergingen, in denen der Chirurg behutsam auf sein Kind einredete. Dann bekam er eine leise Reaktion. David hustete hektisch. "D-Dad?!"

Es war keine Frage! Das konnte Stephen hören. Es war mehr ein Flehen und Betteln. Stephen legte seine rechte Handfläche auf Davids Kopf und flüsterte dann leise. "Ich bin doch hier. Sch ... Ganz ruhig, David. Sch ... Schön ein- und ausatmen. So ist es gut ... Ich bin hier. Ich geh nicht weg. Keine Angst!"

Behutsam streichelte er dem Jungen über den Kopf und legte seine Wange, an die von David um ihm noch mehr liebevollen Körperkontakt zu ermöglichen. Wieder hustete und keuchte David. Stephens Stimme war leise.

"Ich verzeih dir, mein Kleiner. Sch ... schon gut. Ruhig. Ich will, dass du atmest, okay? Schön tief ein und aus ..."

David jammerte wieder, doch versuchte dann seinem Vater Folge zu leisten und zu versuchen, was er verlangte. Tief holte er Luft und legte dann seinen Kopf zur Seite und von Stephens Gesicht weg. Dieser schaukelte ihn und sich selbst jetzt langsam hin und her. Die rechte Hand hatte er wieder auf Davids rotem Pullover und Rücken abgelegt und kraulte ihn langsam. Dann endlich - nach ein paar Sekunden - war die Atmung des Teenagers gleichmäßig und Stephens Sorge verflüchtigte sich langsam aber sicher.

Liebevoll schaukelte der Arzt seinen Sohn noch ein wenig, aber merkte dann, wie müde David doch eigentlich noch immer war.

Vorsichtig versuchte er sich von ihm zu lösen und brachte dann sein Gesicht auf gleiche Höhe mit dem seines Sohnes. Stephen konnte in die verweinten Augen blicken. Dann öffnete er den Mund.

"Ich liebe dich, David. Das weisst du auch!" Langsames Nicken. Stephen fuhr fort, während er Davids Kopf zwischen seinen Händen hielt. "Und ich möchte nicht, dass du diese Zigaretten rauchst und damit deine Lebenserwartung verminderst und das hohe _Risiko_ eingehst, dir gefährliche Krankheiten einzufangen. Hörst du?"

Nicken. Stephen sah ihn eindringlich an. "Bitte? ... Du kannst doch sprechen, hm?"

Schnell fasste David seine Gedanken in Worte. "J-ja, Dad. Ich hab d-dich verstanden. Ich werd-werde keine Zigarette mehr anfassen. Versprochen!"

David schniefte und dann kullerten ihm wieder Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Stephen atmete erleichtert aus, nahm dann Davids Kopf näher zu sich und drückte ihm seine Lippen auf die Stirn. Sie standen noch ein paar Sekunden lang dicht beieinander, dann trat David einen zaghaften Schritt zurück und versuchte sich mit den Fingern die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Er schniefte wieder. Stephen langte mit einer Hand zu dem Nachttisch und zupfte ein Taschentuch aus dem Karton, der oben auf stand. Er reichte es David, der immer noch mit heruntergelassener Boxershorts in seinem Zimmer stand. Langsam fror er bestimmt. Stephen streichelte ihm noch mal über das Haar, griff dann nach seinem Gürtel und hob ihn vom Bett. Während er ihn wieder durch die Schlaufen der Hose zog, betrachtete er wieder aufmerksam sein Kind.

Als nächstes gab er ihm einen Wink mit dem Kopf in Richtung Bett. "Leg dich hin. Ich komm gleich wieder!"

Sein 15-jähriger Sohn nickte leicht und kniete sich dann auf die weiche Matratze. Vorsichtig krabbelte er ein Stück auf das Bett, nur um sich dann bäuchlings auszustrecken. Stephen war bereits zur Tür gegangen, die er jetzt mit einer Hand öffnete und noch mal einen Blick auf David warf, der erschöpft auf seinem Bett lag. Stephen verdrehte innerlich die Augen bei diesem Anblick. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass vor der Hochzeit und den Festlichkeiten am Samstag nichts derartiges mehr geschehen würde. Aber da hatte er sich getäuscht!

Nach ein paar Sekunden trat der Arzt schließlich auf den Flur hinaus und verschwand im Erdgeschoss und in seiner Praxis, um Medikamente und weitere medizinische Utensilien zu holen. Dann machte er noch einen kurzen Abstecher in der Küche, holte eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und ein Ice-Pack plus Küchenhandtuch und trug alles wieder nach oben und in David's Zimmer.

Sein Sohn hatte sich das dicke und weiche Kopfkissen untergeschoben und atmete in den Stoff hinein. Die Bettdecke lag zusammengeknüllt an der Seite. Er hatte die Boxershorts nicht ganz nach oben gezogen, weil Stephen ihn ja eh noch behandeln musste. Stephen legte den Kopf schief und klopfte dann spielerisch an den weißen Türrahmen. "Ich bin's ..."

"Wer sonst," fragte David und atmete tief in sein Kissen hinein, während er etwas die nackten Beine und Füße bewegte.

Stephen grinste und trat auf ihn zu. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante - genau da hin, wo er vor ein paar Minuten noch seinen Schuh abgestellt hatte - und legte die medizinischen Utensilien auf seine linke Seite. Als erstes öffnete er die Plastiktüte der Latexhandschuhe und zog sie sich über die Hände. Gewaschen hatte der Unfallchirurg sie bereits unten im Gäste-WC. Stephen öffnete die runde Dose mit der Wundsalbe und nahm etwas auf die Finger der rechten Hand. Die Dose stellte er auf dem Nachttisch neben die Tempobox ab und begann dann so sanft wie möglich die weiße Salbe auf der roten und wunden Haut zu verteilen. David zuckte und zischte laut auf.

"Sch ...," machte der Arzt leise, während er weiter die Salbe verteilte. "Du fühlst dich gleich besser ... Schön still halten."

Sanft rieb er Davids wunden Po ein und schlüpfte dann aus den Latexhandschuhe, die er auf links zog und dann auch auf den Nachttisch legte. Er würde sie gleich draußen in der seperaten Mülltonne, die er beim Einzug bei der Stadt bestellt hatte und die für chirurgischen und medizinischen Abfall konzipiert war, entsorgen. Stephen strich David noch mal liebevoll und zärtlich über das kurze Haar, nahm dann das blaue Ice-Pack und wickelte es in das mitgebrachte, dünne Handtuch ein. Das Handtuch kam auf Davids Po.

Stephen seufzte. "So! ... Können wir jetzt noch mal kurz auf die Zigaretten zu sprechen kommen?"

"Mhm!"

"Ich möchte alle und ich wiederhole _alle_ Zigaretten von dir ausgehändigt haben, David! Nicht ein Viertel, nicht die Hälfte, sondern alle! Komplett! Keine einzige Kippe ist mehr in deinem Besitz, okay?"

David nahm den Kopf hoch und legte ihn auf die Seite, so dass er seinen Vater ansehen konnte. "Okay ... Es tut mir wirklich leid, Dad! Ich weiss dass ... dass es gefährlich und gesundheitsschädlich ist ..."

"Wenn du es so genau weißt, wieso tust du es dann," unterbrach sein Vater ihn ernst und legte seine Hand noch mal auf Davids Haar. Sanft streichelte er ihn. Als er keine Antwort bekam, zog er die Hand wieder zurück, seufzte und stand vorsichtig auf. "Wenn die Salbe eingezogen ist, möchte ich, dass du dich anziehst und dann mit den Zigaretten in der Küche erscheinst. In Ordnung? Dann frühstücke ich noch mal mit dir! Hm? Ich brauche noch einen starken Kaffee!"

"Ja, mach ich, Dad," antwortete sein Sohn und schnaubte dann tief und erschöpft.

"Dann bin ich jetzt unten. Lass dir ruhig Zeit. Ich hol mir jetzt die _Times_ aus dem Garten. Hoffentlich hat der Bengel sie nicht wieder auf das Dach gepfeffert!"

Jetzt grunzte David leise. Er würde zu gerne noch einmal sehen, wie sein Vater mit der wackeligen Leiter von vorne auf das Dach kletterte um die dicke und zusammengerollte _New York Times_ aus der Regenrinne zu fischen! Geschafft schloss er dann die Augen und versuchte sich so gut es ging zu entspannen ...

Als Stephen wieder im Erdgeschoss angekommen war, brachte er zunächst den Müll in die Mülltonne, die im Garten auf der Terrasse stand. Er klappte den Deckel, der erst halbvollen Tonne zu und ging wieder ins Haus zurück. Er spazierte durch die Lobby, öffnete die Haustür und lief über den Gehweg und Rasen, als er rechtes auf der Wiese die Tageszeitung erblickte.

_Na Gott sei Dank_ ... _Da hast du Glück gehabt, Freundchen! Auf Klettern hätte ich jetzt wirklich keine Lust __gehabt!_

Schnell bückte sich der Arzt, packte die zusammengeknotete Zeitung unter den Arm, hob kurz grüßend die Hand, als er einen seiner Nachbarn erblickte und betrat wieder das Haus.

Der Arzt ging durch die Lobby und stand dann in seiner gemütlichen Küche, wo er die Zeitung an der Kordel öffnete, das Stück Schnur wegwarf und die Times auf die Anrichte legte. Als nächstes öffnete er den Kühlschrank, nahm Butter, Käse, Wurst, Orangensaft, Marmelade und Nuss-Nougatcreme aus dem Hängeschrank über dem Herd und stellte alles auf dem weißen Tisch ab. Zwei Sets, Teller und Besteck kamen dazu. Seine schwarze Tasse und die seines Sohnes mit zwei Löffeln. Dann füllte Stephen den Tank der Kaffeemaschine mit Wasser, gab Pulver in den Filter und stellte die Maschine an. Stephen stellte noch zwei Gläser für den Saft dazu und schob drei Brötchen in den Backofen. Die Aufbackvariante war zwar nicht so lecker, aber frisches Gebäck gab es nur am Wochenende!

Während die Maschine hinter ihm laut knatterte und den Kaffee aufbereitete, ließ sich Stephen auf seinem Stuhl nieder - mit Blick auf die Schiebetür der Küche - nahm die Zeitung von der weißen Anrichte und begann die erste Seite zu lesen.

Minuten vergingen. Das laute Knattern und Zischen der Kaffeemaschine verstummte langsam.

Stephen drehte sich um und betrachtete den letzten Rest Kaffee, der in die Glaskanne sickerte. Dann erhob sich der Arzt vom Stuhl, griff nach seiner Tasse und baute sich vor der weißen Maschine auf. Ungeduldig wartete er bis auch die letzten Tröpfchen durchgesickert waren und zog dann mit der rechten Hand die Kanne heraus. Stephen schenkte sich ein, stellte die Kanne wieder in die Maschine und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. Ein Stück Würfelzucker verschwand in dem schwarzen Muntermacher und der Arzt widmete sich wieder seiner Tageszeitung.

Mit der rechten Hand hielt er die Zeitung, mit der anderen Hand rührte er in seinem Kaffee herum, bis er sich sicher war, dass das Zuckerstück völlig aufgelöst war. Stephen nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck, behielt die Tasse in der Hand und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Backofen hinter sich und die Brötchen, die langsam aufgingen und schon sehr gut rochen. Doch sie brauchten noch etwas. Wieder trank er und blätterte zur nächsten Seite der Times um.

Ein paar Minuten später hörte er die Toillettenspülung von oben und dann Schritte auf der Treppe. Stephen stand auf, öffnete den Backofen und schaltete ihn aus. Während er die Brötchen in einen Brotkorb warf, kam David in schwarzer Trainingshose, Turnschuhen und seinem roten Pullover in die Küche spaziert.

Stephen drehte sich um, schob mit dem rechten Schuh lässig den Backofen zu und stellte den Brotkorb auf der Mitte des Tisches ab. Dann betrachtete er seinen Sohn, der ganze vier weiße Schachteln _Lucky Strike_ Zigaretten in beiden Händen hielt.

Stephen knirschte mit den Zähnen bei diesem Anblick. "Ausgeruht?"

Sein Sohn zuckte die Schultern. Er hatte nicht wirklich entspannen können ... "Ein bißchen."

"Gut," meinte Stephen und musterte die Kippen. "Sind das wirklich alle?"

David kam näher und nickte schnell. "Ja."

Sein Vater musterte dann _ihn_ skeptisch, ob er die Wahrheit sagte oder nicht. "Das will ich hoffen, David! Wo hattest du die denn, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Stephen zog ein zweites Mal die Kanne aus der Kaffeemaschine und David deponierte die Schachteln auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. Dann nahm er seine Tasse und reichte sie seinem Dad, der sie auffüllte. Als Stephen ihm den Kaffee gab, zog David seinen Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor. Skeptisch betrachtete er die harte Sitzfläche und gab Stephen dann eine Antwort. "Unter der Matratze!"

Stephen starrte ihn überrascht an. _"Unter der Matratze?"_

Nicken. "Ja, Sir."

Der Chefarzt öffnete den Mund, schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und schloss ihn dann wieder.

"Ehm und wenn ich jetzt nach oben gehe, David und deine Matratze vom Bett werfe, dann ... finde ich da nichts mehr, was mich irgendwie - sagen wir mal - verärgern könnte, oder?"

David schluckte, doch schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Dad! Da ist nichts mehr, wirklich nicht!"

"Ich meine nicht nur Kippen, David," stellte Stephen dann fest und griff noch mal hinter sich, um ein scharfes Messer aus der Schublade zu nehmen. Er drehte sich wieder um und begann eines der Brötchen aufzuschneiden. Er sah wieder seinen Sohn an. "Ich meine auch anderes Zeug, was verboten ist - in diesem Haus! Oder ... was für _dich_ verboten ist!"

Stephen setzte sich und rückte mit dem Stuhl ein Stück näher an den gedeckten Tisch heran. David stand immer noch und hatte die Hand auf die Stuhllehne gelegt.

"Nein, da ist wirklich nichts, Dad! Geh nachsehen, wenn du mir nicht traust, okay? ... K-kann ich mir ein Kissen holen, bitte?"

Davids Blick war flehend, doch zu seinem Mißfallen schüttelte Stephen den Kopf, während er ein zweites Brötchen für seinen Jüngsten aufschnitt. "Nein! Diesmal nicht! Es wird auch ohne Kissen gehen! Es tut weh, aber es geht! Nicht wahr?"

_Scheiße_ ... _Er will's mir diesmal echt zeigen!_

Geknickt ließ David sich dann ganz langsam auf dem Holz nieder und zuckte zusammen, als sein sehr wunder Hintern mit der Sitzfläche in Berührung kam. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und zischte laut auf. Sofort umklammerte er mit beiden Händen die Außenseiten des Stuhls und drückte sich nach oben, um dem Schmerz zu entkommen. Wehleidig sah er seinen Vater an, der ihm das Brötchen auf den weißen Telller gelegt hatte und sich jetzt an der Butter bediente.

"Dad, bitte! _Bitte_ ..."

"David," sagte Stephen und zeigte mit dem Messer auf ihn. Sein Blick war fordernd! "Setz dich jetzt bitte hin! Ich möchte jetzt frühstücken! Wenn wir fertig sind, kannst du gerne wieder nach oben und ins Bett gehen oder sonst was machen, wo du nicht sitzen musst, aber jetzt möchte ich, dass du mit deinem Hintern auf diesem Stuhl Platz nimmst! Ist das klar?"

David rollte in Gedanken mit den Augen und streubte sich immer noch ... Der flehende Blick wurde intensiver, doch Stephen blieb hart. Lautstark knallte er das Messer auf den Tisch vor sich und starrte seinen Sohn wütend an. Seine Stimme war gereizt und laut. "Muss ich aufstehen?!"

Sein Sohn schluckte und sofort senkte sich sein Hinterteil auf den Stuhl zurück. David nahm die Hände weg und verzog dann schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, während er versuchte keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Schnell griff er nach seiner Kaffeetasse, nahm sie in die rechte Hand und trank einen großen Schluck.

"Na also," kommentierte Dr. Connors sauer und äußerst genervt. David versuchte tapfer zu sein und den Schmerz in seinem Hintern aus zublenden. Stephen schmierte seine beiden Brötchenhälften in aller Ruhe zu Ende und belegte sie dann mit Käse und Salami. Sie aßen. Und Minuten vergingen. Stephen würde erst wieder Morgen zur Arbeit ins Krankenhaus fahren, aber auch nicht die gesamte Frühschicht, sondern nur ein paar Stunden.

Morgen würde er die Smokings für Mac, die Jungs und sich selbst beim Schneider abholen und auch die Dekoration für den Garten besorgen, die er hatte anfertigen lassen! Die wunderschöne Hochzeitstorte holte irgendwer am Samstag Vormittag ab - vielleicht sein Bruder oder Brian? Das vielfältige Essen in Form eines Buffets würde am Nachmittag per Catering Service angeliefert werden. Hatten Stephen und Mac wirklich an alles gedacht?

_Getränke, Essen, Dekoration, die Gäste kommen Freitag und Samstag Vormittag_ ...

Sie mussten noch beide Häuser auf Vordermann bringen für die Übernachtungsgäste, wie Justin und Brian und Rick und Sully! Die Kollegen von Mac und auch die von Stephen würden mit Taxen in der Nacht wieder zurück nach Hause fahren. Das war bereits geplant, da sie ja hier in New York wohnten und nicht von außerhalb kamen. Bei Stephens _Familie_ war das etwas anderes!

Der Unfallchirurg biss noch mal in sein Brötchen, kaute und schluckte dann. Mit wachen Augen musterte er seinen Sohn, der ihm direkt gegenüber sass und wieder unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte. Stephen warf einen Blick auf die Stapel Kippen und seufzte dann.

"Hör mir mal zu. Ich weiss, dass ich dich nicht wirklich vom Rauchen abhalten kann, aber glaub mir, ich werde es versuchen und wenn das heisst, dass ich dich übers Knie legen muss - jedes mal, wenn ich dich mit einer Kippe um Mund erwische, Rauch an dir rieche oder andere Anzeichen entdecke - werde ich das tun, David!" Er hob mahnend einen Finger, während David ihm zuhörte. "Außerdem sehe ich es absolut nicht ein, jeden Morgen zur Arbeit zu fahren, um dir dein Laster mit Taschengeld zu finanzieren! ... Mit anderen Worten, mein Junge ... Wenn du unebdingt rauchen und dir damit dein Leben verkürzen musst, dann musst du selber dafür aufkommen! Geh arbeiten! Mach einen Nebenjob am Wochenende oder nach der Schule! ... Okay? Ich kürze hiermit dein Taschengeld von 40 Dollar auf die Hälfte! Ab nächster Woche!"

David bekam große Augen und verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaffee. Er hustete und öffnete geschockt den Mund. "Was?"

Stephen nickte entschlossen. "Du hast richtig gehört, Sohn! Gib es auf, das wäre das Beste für uns!"

Geknickt senkte David den Kopf und sah auf das Brötchen in seiner Hand. "Ich hab verstanden, Dad!"

"Sehr gut," erwiderte Stephen ruhig und griff nach seiner Tasse. Er trank einen Schluck und verspeiste den Rest von seinem Brötchen. "Und da du ja heute frei hast, möchte ich gerne einen kleinen Aufsatz von dir haben. Nichts riesiges: Die Pros und Contras des Rauchens un- ... warte mal!" Stephen tat so als ob er überlegen würde und legte einen Finger an die Lippen. "Es gibt gar keine Pros, oder? ... Egal! Falls dir etwas einfällt, möchte ich es aufgeschrieben haben und zwar sauber, fehlerfrei und in deinen eigenen Worten! Sagen wir ... drei Seiten und das bis heute Abend! Okay?"

"O-kay," gab David zurück, ohne sich zu beschweren. _Nein_ sagen konnte er ja schlecht oder?

Stephen beugte sich ein Stück über den Tisch und flüsterte dann grinsend. "Und diesen Aufsatz schreibst du heute Mittag hier unten in der Küche, damit ich dich im Auge habe! Haben wir uns verstanden? Du darfst dir gerne ein paar Bücher von mir ausleihen, aber geschrieben wird das Teil in deinen eigenen Worten!"

David räusperte sich. "Ich hab verstanden, Dad!"

"Im Sitzen!" Er grinste wieder gehässig.

"Ja, Sir," gab David zurück - er grinste nicht!

Stephen schenkte seinem Sohn und sich noch mal Kaffee nach und warf in jede Tasse ein Stück Zucker hinein. Dann trank er genüsslich und blätterte wieder in der Zeitung, während David sich ein zweites Brötchen aufschnitt und belegte. Sein Hintern tat zwar ziemlich weh, aber der Hunger war größer, als die Schmerzen beim Sitzen. Er nahm die untere Brötchenhälfte in die rechte Hand und biss ein Stück ab. Er kaute. Schluckte. Trank an seinem Kaffee! Gähnte.

Als Stephen nach Minuten fertig war, reichte er seinem Sohn noch ein volles Glas Orangensaft und klappte die Zeitung zusammen. David hatte sich während des Essens einigermaßen zusammengerissen, doch Stephen sah natürlich, dass er mit seinen Schmerzen kämpfte, um nicht doch aufzuspringen. Nachdem David sein Glas Vitamine geleert hatte, machte Stephen es ihm nach und erhob sich dann vom Stuhl. Sein Sohn sah ihn abwartend an, doch rührte sich noch nicht. Während sein Vater den Rest Kaffee noch in seine Tasse goß, nahm David sich die Times, legte sie auf seinen Teller und begann sie durchzusehen. Stephen stellte die Glaskanne wieder in die Maschine zurück.

"Ich such dir jetzt die Bücher raus, die du vielleicht für den Aufsatz gebrauchen kannst, okay? ... Räum bitte den Tisch ab und dann kannst du hoch gehen!"

David sah kurz von dem Sportteil auf. "Ja!"

Stephen ging an David vorbei, legte seine Hand auf das Haar und rieb ihm kurz liebevoll über den Kopf, bevor er dann aus der kleinen und gemütlichen Küche ging und im Wohnzimmer verschwand. David deckte den Tisch ab, schob die Krümel von den Tellern in den Mülleimer und räumte das Geschirr und Besteck in die Spülmaschine. Danach nahm er die Wurst, Käse, Nutella und Marmelade vom Tisch und brachte sie in den großen Kühlschrank zurück. Nur seine und die Tasse seines Vaters stellte er auf die Anrichte - für später ... David wischte noch die Sets und den weißen Holztisch ab und ging dann in die Lobby.

Kurz warf er einen Blick in das Wohnzimmer, wo Stephen vor dem großen Bücherregal stand und bereits zwei medizinische Fachbücher in der linken Hand hielt. Mit der anderen zog er ein drittes Buch heraus und las kurz die Rückseite des Buchdeckels durch, ob auch dieses Exemplar für die Recherche seines Sohnes geeignet war. Nach einer kurzen Kontrolle, landete auch das Buch auf dem Stapel in seiner Hand.

"Dad," rief David ihn leise von der Lobby aus, als er durch die offene Schiebetür sah. "Ich bin oben!"

Stephen nickte nur und suchte mit den Augen das Regal und die Buchrücken ab. "Ja! ... Wenn's gar nicht geht, dann sag mir Bescheid, David! Okay?"

"Ehm, es geht nicht?"

Stephen seufzte leise und sah ihn dann direkt an. Der Arzt grinste lächelnd über den lausigen Versuch seines Sohnes an Schmerzmittel zu kommen. Die Bücher klemmte er sich etwas fester unter den Arm.

"Guter Versuch! Probier bitte erstmal zu schlafen. Wenigstens eine Stunde oder so ... Und dann bevor du dich an diesen Aufsatz gibst, reden wir noch mal! Gut?"

"Okay, Dad," antwortete sein Sohn und wendete sich ab. Langsam und vorsichtig stieg er dann die Wendeltreppe hinauf um sich noch eine Runde schlafen zu legen.

Sein Vater ging noch mal die Buchrücken durch und entschied sich dann, dass das Material für einen schönen Aufsatz völlig ausreichen würde! Er nahm das Telefon in die freie Hand und trat wieder die Stufen hinauf, wandte sich nach links und erreichte die Küche. Kurz ließ er seinen Blick durch den kleinen Raum wandern und nickte zu frieden, als er sah, wie gründlich David aufgeräumt hatte. Einzig allein seine Tasse stand noch auf der Anrichte!

Mit einem leisen Seufzen öffnete er die Hintertür zum großen Garten, legte dann den Bücherstapel auf der weißen Tischplatte ab und befüllte seine Tasse erneut mit Kaffee. Ein Stück Zucker, ein Löffel, einmal umrühren und schon spazierte der Arzt hinaus in die warme Luft und setzte sich auf einen der Liegestühle der Terrasse. Das Telefon legte er rechts auf den kleinen Tisch.

Tief atmete Stephen ein und aus und schloss dann die Augen, während er mit einer Hand die heiße Tasse auf seinem Schoß festhielt. Es war angenehm still für einen Dienstagvormittag. Kurz dachte er an Alex und die verhauene Mathematikarbeit. Sein Sohn hatte sie ihm beim Frühstück in die Hand gedrückt und Stephen war sie kurz durchgegangen, weil Alex ein wenig verschlafen hatte und sich beeilen musste. Schnell eine Unterschrift unter der Note und Alex hatte die Klausur und den unterschriebenen Zettel mit dem Termin in seinen Rucksack gestopft und war mit einem Brötchen in der Hand aus dem Haus verschwunden. Stephen war Ms. Miller dankbar dafür, dass sie den Sprechtermin auf Ende nächster Woche gelegt hatte und er sich nicht noch _vor_ der Hochzeit damit auseinander setzen musste! Wirklich viel Zeit hatten Mac und er nämlich nicht mehr für solche ... Zwischenfälle!

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Und wieder ein paar gute Stephen-David Szenen! Den Anfang finde ich total niedlich :) Wie Stephen sich um ihn kümmert, weil er nicht einschlafen kann ... Und dann begeht David eine ziemliche Dummheit und Dad rastet aus, lol ... Rick wird also einiges zu hören bekommen, wenn er hier in Queens auftaucht - gute und nicht so gute Dinge! Mal sehen was er dazu sagt! Danke fürs Lesen und reviewed mir, ob es euch auch weiterhin gefällt! Danke! Das nächste Kapitel wird jetzt natürlich etwas dauern, weil ich das noch schreiben muss! Eure Vanessa


	35. Reibereien

**AN:** So und es geht weiter! Viel Spass beim nächsten Kapitel! Ich hoffe, dass es auch für diejenigen unter euch, die meine Black Knights Reihe und die Charaktere nicht kennen einigermaßen verständlich bleibt ...

Special Guest Star: Alle :) Dies ist ein Kapitel ohne die Connors und Taylors, dafür aber mit den Black Knights und unserem Liebling, Brigarde General Dr. Paul Westen!

Zum Kapitel:  
Wir befinden uns auf der Home Base der Black Knights in West Virginia und Rick hat fertig gepackt. Und da der Colonel für einige Tage nicht anwesend sein wird, hat er sich eine Vertretung besorgt :)

* * *

Zeitsprung: Donnerstag Nacht ... 02.13 Uhr

West Virginia:

Colonel Richard Macintosh stand in seinem Arbeitszimmer und schloss das zweite Fenster, was leise einrastete. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick durch die Glasscheibe. Es war zwar stockfinster draußen, aber durch die Beleuchtung der Base konnte er alles was sich auf dem Hof abspielte genau erkennen. Einer von Sams Männern lief mit geschultertem M16 Schnellfeuergewehr Patrouille am Zaun entlang. Der Colonel wandte sich wieder ab, drehte sich um und checkte noch mal sein Handy. Der Akku war voll geladen und das Ladekabel steckte mit diversen anderen Dingen in der schwarzen Reisetasche aus dickem Canvas, die auf dem blank geputztem Schreibtisch stand. Der gepackte Rucksack stand auf dem Besucherstuhl.

Er stopfte das Handy in seine vordere Tasche der blauen Jeans, zupfte an seinem schwarzen Pullover herum, um einen Fussel zu entfernen und rieb sich noch mal über das Gesicht. Rick war müde. Viel geschlafen hatte er nicht! Gegen neun Uhr hatte er sich in sein Bett gelegt und war eine Stunde später erst eingeschlafen, was hiess, dass er nur rund vier Stunden Schlaf gehabt hatte - wenn überhaupt! Tief atmete er ein und aus, rieb sich mit den Fingern durch die noch feuchten, schwarzen Haare und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Gegen viertel vor drei wollten Sully und er nach New York aufbrechen. Dann wären sie am Vormittag bei Stephen in Queens und Rick konnte noch etwas Ruhe und Schlaf finden. Hoffentlich ...

Rick sah hinüber zu der angelehnten Zwischentür. Er konnte Sully hören, der in seinem Zimmer herum ging und noch Klamotten einpackte. Rick schüttelte den Kopf. Sully hatte den gutgemeinten Rat vorher zu packen nicht angenommen und sein junger First-Lieutenant war jetzt etwas im Stress! Macintosh rollte genervt mit den Augen und betrat dann den kleinen Flur in seinen Privaträumen. Er marschierte in sein Zimmer, hockte sich vor den Waffensafe und gab eine Kombination ein - der Eisensafe sprang auf. Rick öffnete die Tür an dem Hebel, lehnte sich auf die Tür und sah hinein.

Er hörte Schritte hinter sich, drehte sich aber nicht um, als er eine männliche Stimme hörte. "Du willst doch keine Knarre mit zu deinem Bruder nehmen, oder?"

Rick schmunzelte leicht und wandte seinen Kopf nach hinten und zu Brigarde General Dr. Paul Westen, der mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust an dem Sofa stand und ihn skeptisch musterte. Auch Paul sah müde aus.

Da Rick jetzt ein paar Tage nicht hier sein würde, hatte Paul ihm angeboten auf die Base, das Haus und seine Spezialeinheit aufzupassen. Rick hatte natürlich dankend angenommen. Die Alternative, dass Frank - also General Turner, der Ricks direkter Vorgesetzter war - hier hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen würde, hatte Rick sofort ausgeschlagen! Rick wollte Frank nicht das Leben schwer machen, denn er wusste nur all zu gut, dass seine Jungs hier, Frank nicht wirklich respektierten und leiden konnten. Bei seinem besten Freund und Ex-Vorgesetztem im Krieg, Paul war das etwas völlig anderes. Sein Team mochte ihn und Rick wusste, dass er sich keinerlei Sorgen machen musste, wenn Paul hier das Ruder in die Hand nahm.

Der Colonel streckte die freie Hand in den Safe und griff auf die Ablage über den Handfeuerwaffen. Er nahm einen Umschlag heraus, stellte sich dann wieder auf seine Füße und lugte hinein. Dann gab er Paul eine Antwort.

"Nein, Paul! Stephen würde mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich eine Pistole in sein Haus bringen würde," sagte er Kopf schüttelnd und zog ein paar Geldscheine hervor. "Aber ein bißchen Bargeld wäre nicht schlecht, oder?"

Westen nickte. "Gut! ... Und sonst hast du alles?"

Rick hatte sich für ein paar Banknoten entschieden, verschloss den Umschlag wieder und legte ihn zurück in den Safe. Er legte das Geld oben auf, drückte die Stahltür zu und gab eine willkührliche Kombination ein. Dann drehte er sich um und sah seinen besten Freund an.

Paul hatte auch nicht wirklich viel geschlafen. Er trug eine schwarze Jeans, dazu ein blaues T-Shirt mit einem schwarzen Druck auf dem Rücken. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten, obwohl er todmüde war. Der Chefarzt des _Kings View Hospital_, des örtlichen Krankenhauses hier in Tucker County, stieß sich von dem Türrahmen ab und kam auf Rick zu, der seine Geldbörse aus der hinteren Hosentasche gekramt hatte und jetzt die Scheine in ein Fach schob. Rick betrachtete die restlichen Fächer, aber der Führerschein, seine Bankkarte und der Personalausweis waren ebenfalls an ihrem Platz. Jetzt drehte er sich ganz zu Westen um und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ja, ich hab alles," erwiderte Macintosh dann endlich und zuckte die Schultern.

"Bist du sicher," fragte Paul und legte den Kopf schief. Dann warf er einen demonstrativen Blick auf den kleinen Kühlschrank an der Wand und sah wieder Rick an. "Soll ich mal nachsehen?"

Der Colonel schob die schwarze Ledergeldbörse in die hintere Jeanstasche und rollte genervt mit den Augen. Er konnte es nicht wirklich leiden, wenn sich Paul so aufspielte! Wenn er den überaus besorgten Freund oder Ex-Vorgesetzten raushängen ließ! Westen öffnete unterdessen den Kühlschrank und lugte hinein. Auf dem oberen, weißen Gitter lag ein Plastikkästchen mit vier Ampullen Impfstoff Tilidin - Ricks Schmerzmittel.

Etwas sauer sah er wieder Rick an. Paul hatte gestern schon mal hinein gesehen und da waren es ebenfalls vier Ampullen gewesen, also hatte Rick wohl nichts von dem Medikament, was er sich gegen seine heftigen Bauchschmerzen öfter mal spritzen musste, eingepackt.

Westen musterte seinen Freund streng, zog mit spitzen Fingern das Kästchen hervor und nahm eine Ampulle heraus. "Rick? ... Was soll das?"

"Was soll _was_?"

Pauls Blick verdunkelte sich. Er hasste es, wenn Rick ihn verarschte! "Tust du mir bitte den Gefallen und nimmst eine Ampulle mit? Zur Sicherheit?"

Der Colonel ließ die Schultern hängen und rollte dann genervt mit den Augen. Dann fuchtelte er mit den Händen herum. "Stephen hat sicher was da, okay?! Außerdem ist das Krankenhaus in der Nähe, Paul, also v-"

"Nein," unterbrach Paul den Protest streng und hob einen Finger hoch. "Nimm diese Ampulle mit, Rick! Es kann immer etwas passieren und bei so einer langen Autofahrt, wie ihr sie vor euch habt, ist es immer besser gegen alle Eventualitäten gewappnet zu sein! Und auch, wenn dein Bruder weiss, dass du kommst, könnte es durchaus möglich sein, dass er eben _kein_ Tilidin da hat! Also nimmst du was mit! In Ordnung?"

Pauls Blick war streng, als er das Glasfläschchen hoch hob, das Kästchen wieder zurück schob und den Kühlschrank dann endlich zu warf. Er stand auf, ging langsam zu Rick hinüber und hielt ihm das rettende Tilidin unter die Nase.

"Das ist keine Bitte, Rick," sagte der um ein paar Jahre ältere Offizier leise. "Pack das Tilidin ein!"

Der Colonel öffnete den Mund um noch etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn dann aber, weil er wusste, dass das nichts bringen würde. Wütend rupfte er Paul das Schmerzmittel aus den Fingern, drehte sich auf dem Absatz der schwarzen Schuhe um und ging hinüber zu dem Sideboard, wo die Kaffeemaschine stand. Er stellte das Tilidin behutsam ab, zog dann die Glaskanne von der Kochplatte und befüllte noch mal seine schwarze Tasse. Rick gab einen Teelöffel Zucker hinzu, rührte um und nahm einen großen Schluck des heissen Getränks. Der Kaffee würde ihn ein bißchen wachhalten, bis er mit Sully an der ersten Raststätte angelangt war.

Nachdem der Colonel das Schmerzmittel mit Watte gepolstert und es in ein kleines zuklappbares Metallkästchen gesteckt hatte, landete es mit einer weißen Packung Einwegspritzen in dem schwarzen Rucksack, den Rick nicht in den Kofferraum stopfen würde. Er hatte ein paar Medikamente für den Notfall eingepackt, wie Ibuprofen, ein Medikament gegen Reisekrankheiten, Pflaster etc. Einfach alles was man während einer so langen Autofahrt gebrauchen könnte.

Jetzt stand er mit Paul zusammen vor seinem Tisch in seinem Büro, drückte ihm noch zwei Namenslisten in die Hand und einen weiteren Zettel mit Notizen, die Paul eventuell brauchen würde, so lange Rick nicht da war.

Rick war etwas nervös, Paul seine Base zu überlassen. Zwar hatte der General schon mehrere Male hier das Kommando übernommen, doch da war Rick immer anwesend gewesen. Jetzt würde der Colonel ein paar Tage nicht da sein und Rick überlegte, ob er seinem besten Freund hier nicht zu viel aufhalsen würde.

_Paul packt das schon! Er ist ja nicht Frank ..._

Westen knickte die Listen einmal in der Mitte und legte sie auf der Tischplatte ab. Dann nahm er Rick die noch halb volle Tasse Kaffee aus der Hand und trank einen Schluck. Zwar würde er, nachdem Rick hier vom Hof gefahren war, sich wieder in sein Bett legen und noch ein paar Stunden schlafen, aber ein kleiner Schluck musste jetzt einfach sein.

Als er die Tasse wieder abstellte, wandte Rick seinen Kopf zur Seite. "Sully?!"

Nur ein paar Sekunden später öffnete sich die Zwischentür ganz und Donavan trat über die Schwelle in das Büro. "Ja?"

Auch Paul drehte sich um und musterte den Jungen. Sully hatte sich für blaue Jeans und einen roten Kapuzenpullover entschieden. Dazu seine grauen Turnschuhe, die er fast immer trug.

Macintosh hob eine Augenbraue an. "Hast du alles gepackt und bist fertig?"

"Ehm, ja fast, ich ... bin gleich soweit," gab Sully zurück.

Rick öffnete überrascht den Mund. "_Fast?_ Ich hatte dir gesagt, du sollst früh genug anfangen zu packen, oder?"

"Ja," seufzte Sully genervt. "Sir!"

"Dann mach bitte! Wir wollen gleich los, okay," befahl der Colonel seinem Ersten mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Ja," gab Sully fauchend zurück und drehte sich wieder um.

Rick sah ihn immer noch an. "Und vergiss bitte nichts, okay? ... Wir werden nicht noch mal zurück fahren, wenn dir auf der Hälfte der Strecke was einfällt, was du vergessen hast!"

Sully war wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und ließ die Tür jetzt ganz auf. "Okay!"

Ein paar Minuten vergingen. Die beiden hohen Offiziere besprachen noch schnell ein paar Dinge, dann nahm Rick seine schwarze Jacke vom Haken, warf sie sich über die Schulter und griff nach seinem Rucksack. Schnell ging er an die Bürotür, öffnete und sah kurz auf den Flur hinaus.

"Rob?"

Sofort kam ihm Corporal Robin Parker, das einzige Mädchen der Einheit, entgegen und betrat das Büro ihres Commanding Officers. Das Mädchen mit den rötlichbraunen und glatten Haaren, die sie wie immer zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte, salutierte kurz und Rick erwiderte den Gruß schnell. Paul tat es Rick gleich und ging mit Rob in das Nebenzimmer, wo das sie die beiden schwarzen Ausgehuniformen von ihrem Colonel und Sully von dem gemachten Bett hob.

Die Uniformen, die aus einem weißen Hemd, schwarzem Jackett mit allen Abzeichen, Schulterklappen und goldenen Knöpfen bestand, war noch mal in der Reinigung gewesen und mit einem durchsichtigen Plastiksack überzogen worden. Ein Holzbügel hielt es in Form. Auf einem zweiten Bügel, der auch eingepackt war, hing die passende, schwarze Stoffhose, der Gürtel mit goldener Schnalle und Krawatte.

Sie nahm die Bügel in die Hände, passte auf, dass nichts über den Boden schleifte und trat wieder aus dem Zimmer und kleinen Flur in Ricks Büro.

Plötzlich kam ihr Macintosh fluchend entgegen geeilt und lief schnell an ihr vorbei durch den kurzen Flur und verschwand in seinen Privaträumen. "Scheisse!"

Verwirrt sahen Robin und Paul ihm nach. Ein paar Sekunden später kam Rick zurück. In der rechten Hand trug er sein Black-Barett und seinen goldenen Offizierssäbel, der zu offiziellen oder festlichen Anlässen Pflicht war, wenn er in Ausgehuniform präsent war! Die Hieb- und Stichwaffe glänzte überall. Der Säbel besaß einen goldenen Griff mit einem Handschutz und steckte in einer schwarzen Scheide, die mit einer schwarzen, dicken Kordel und einem Lederklipp am Gürtel befestigt wurde. Andere bunte Auffälligkeiten besaß er nicht! Rick mochte es schlicht, jedoch hatte er sich die Waffe damals bei seiner Beförderung auch nicht aussuchen können, oder?

Paul warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu und räusperte sich leise, bis Rick ihn an sah. "Also _den_ hätt ich dir hinterher geworfen, wenn du ihn wirklich hier vergessen hättest!"

"Ich weiss," sagte Rick leise.

Paul hob eine Augenbraue. "Du hast den gestern, als wir ein Bier getrunken haben noch geputzt, Rick! Wie kannst du den jetzt vergessen bitte?"

"_Ich weiss_, Paul," fauchte sein Freund mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und wandte sich dann zur Tür. "Können wir jetzt?"

"Wenn ihr alles habt schon," gab der General stöhnend zurück.

Robin grinste leicht, als sie sah wie gestresst Rick bereits jetzt schon war. "Hast du wirklich alles, Rick? Zahnbürste, Deo, Unterwäsche, Soc-"

"Robin!"

"Tschuldigung," sagte Robin Parker leise und grinste immer noch. "Ich wollte nur sicher gehen ... Sir."

Paul nahm die Reisetasche, ein Funkgerät, was er sich an den Gürtel klemmte und Rick nahm seinen zweiten Schlüsselbund, an dem der Wagenschlüssel, ein Büroschlüssel, der für den Tank des Trans Ams und Stephens Haustür- und Garagenschlüssel angebracht waren. Leicht klimperte er damit herum und öffnete dann die Bürotür.

"Sully?!"

Ein paar Sekunden später trat Sully aus seinem Zimmer auf den Flur hinaus. Er hatte eine schwarze Reisetasche dabei, eine Jacke, fünf CDs in Plastikcases und seine schwarze Kappe. Paul trat mit Robin hinter Rick aus dem Raum, löschte das Licht und zog die Tür zu.

* * *

Sie waren nicht allein auf dem Flur. Auf der linken Seite an der Steintreppe, die nach unten führte stand die andere Hälfte von Ricks Führungsteam bereit. Der Rest des 40-köpfigen Teams der Black Knights war schon seit Stunden in ihren Betten.

Mike und Eli trugen Freizeitklamotten und gähnten um die Wette. Zwar hatte Paul ihnen gestern Abend gesagt, dass es nicht nötig war so früh aufzustehen und Rick zu verabschieden, aber die Jungs und Robin waren da sofort anderer Meinung gewesen und hatten den braunhaarigen General überstimmt. Es kam sehr selten vor, dass Rick mal Urlaub hatte und diesen dann auch nahm! Da dies hier schon fast ein kleines Ereignis war, wollte das niemand wirklich verpassen und so waren Robin, Eli und Mike ebenfalls schon früh auf den Beinen um ihren Boss und Sully gebührend zu verabschieden.

Die beiden Jugendlichen grinsten vor sich hin, als sie Haltung annahmen und Rick mit dem Rucksack auf dem Rücken auf sie zu ging. Sobald Rick mit seinem Wagen über die Eisenschiene der Base donnern würde, hieß das etwas Entspannung für Alle! Fakt war, dass Paul nicht so streng war wie Rick und alle hier wussten das! Natürlich wurde Paul auch von allen hier respektiert und niemand würde sich irgendeinen Mist erlauben, den Paul zum Ausrasten bringen würde, aber der Führungsstil des Generals der United States Army war viel _angenehmer_ und besser zu ertragen, als der vom Chef!

Das Quintett stieg die Steintreppe hinunter in das Erdgeschoss und verließ dann das Hauptgebäude durch die dunkelbraunen Flügeltüren. Unten auf der Freitreppe blieben sie im feinen Kies stehen. Rob und Eli hatten vor einer halben Stunde ein Six-Pack Pepsi, ein paar Flaschen Wasser und ein paar Sandwiches eingepackt und hier draußen gelagert, damit der Boss und Sully etwas Proviant für die Fahrt hatten. Natürlich würden die beiden auch mal zwischendurch anhalten und etwas kaufen oder in einer Raststätte essen, aber es war immer sicherer schon etwas dabei zu haben - ganz besonders Getränke!

Rick stelte den Rucksack zu seinen Füßen ab, den Säbel reichte er Mike und marschierte dann zu der Garage hinüber, die er durch die Tür betrat und in seinen Trans Am stieg. Das große Tor wurde von zwei Wachen aufgezogen und Rick fuhr langsam rückwärts auf den Hof hinaus. Er wendete kurz und parkte dann vor der Freitreppe, damit sie den Wagen beladen konnten.

Die beiden Reisetaschen kamen in den Kofferraum des Sportwagens, den Rucksack stellte Rick auf die beige Rückbank, um sofort alles griffbereit zu haben. Der Offizierssäbel kam ebenfalls in den Kofferraum und Robin legte die Galauniformen oben auf, damit sie möglichst nicht zerknitterten. Eli und Mike nahmen die Getränke in Plastikflaschen und die Pepsidosen und deponierten alles auf der Rückbank. Die Tüten mit den Broten packte Sully nach vorn in die Ablage an der Tür. Er ließ die Beifahrertür offen und sah zum Stall hinüber. Die große Holztür. Die Fenster. Er konnte sogar den Geruch der Pferde bis hier her riechen.

Sully schluckte schwer, als er an den toten Django dachte, der vor knapp 10 Tagen hier von einem Lastwagen der Army abgeholt und hinaus in den Wald gebracht worden war. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Gebäude abwenden. Langsam fasste Sully mit der rechten Hand an den Rahmen des Seitenfensters und hielt so die Tür fest. Es war immer noch schwer. Sehr schwer. Sully hatte seinen besten Freund - sein Pferd - sterben sehen und nichts dagegen machen können. Gar nichts! Es war schon zu spät gewesen ... Die Kolik hatte den schwarzen Hengst dahin gerafft.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Oberarm, die leicht zudrückte. Sully schniefte leicht und drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Rick stand dicht neben ihm.

Sully öffnete den Mund. Schluckte wieder schwer. "Ich ... er fehlt mir ..."

"Ich weiss," erwiderte sein Ziehvater leise und mitfühlend. "Komm her ..."

Donavan drehte sich ganz zu Rick um und dieser schloss ihn liebevoll in die starken Arme. Rick drückte ihn an sich und hielt ihn fest. Sully legte sein Kinn auf Ricks Schulter, schluckte wieder, während es jetzt Rick war, der auf die Stalltür starrte und hoffte, dass dieser kleine Ausflug Sully gut tun würde.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen, in denen Rick ihn streichelte und ihm die Nähe und Geborgenheit gab, die Sully jetzt brauchte. Rick kraulte ihm den Nacken, während Paul und der Rest still zu sah und abwartete. Schließlich war es Sully, der den Körperkontakt abbrach und sich leicht von Rick wegdrückte. Rick ließ ihn los und legte den Kopf schief. Sully hatte Tränen in den Augen, aber hatte nicht wirklich geweint. Sanft legte Rick ihm eine Hand auf das kurze, braune Haar und öffnete dann wieder den Mund.

"Sollen wir mal fahren, hm? Es gibt Brunch, wenn wir bei Stephen sind," fragte Rick leise und nahm seine Hand weg. "Mhm lecker Brunch mit allem Drum und Dran!"

Sully schluckte schwer und schniefte. "Okay."

"Gut," erwiderte Rick und klopfte ihm kurz lobend auf den Rücken. Dann wandte er sich an Paul. "So, dann sind wir mal! Pass gut auf meine Jungs und mein Haus auf, Paul! Dass mir keine Klagen kommen!"

Westen grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Klagen? Bei mir?! Die lieben mich doch alle!"

"Danke, dass du dir frei genommen hast," sagte der Colonel lächelnd und merkte, dass er jetzt etwas wacher war, als noch vor einer halben Stunde.

Paul lächelte jetzt auch. "Ich krieg das von Frank bezahlt, schon vergessen? ... Außerdem möchte ich, dass du mal etwas ausspannst und Zeit mit deinem Bruder und deinen Neffen verbringst! Das wird dir gut tun!"

Sie nahmen sich in die Arme und Paul drückte Rick kurz. Dann flüsterte er leise in Ricks rechtes Ohr. "Wenn es dir nicht gut geht oder was passiert, _bestehe_ ich darauf, dass du mich anrufst, okay? Stephen, Mac oder du! Ist mir egal wer das tut, aber ich will informiert werden, Richard! Verstanden?"

In Gedanken rollte Rick genervt mit den Augen und nickte dann leicht. Wenn Paul ihn beim vollen Namen nannte, meinte er es ernst. Sehr ernst! Als Rick antwortete, war seine Stimme genau so leise. "Ja, schon gut. Ich melde mich bei dir wenn was ist, Paul!"

"Das will ich hoffen! ... Und ruf bitte an, wenn ihr angekommen seid, okay?"

Rick wusste natürlich, dass das keine Bitte gewesen war und nickte sofort. "Mach ich, _Dad_!"

Der Colonel wandte sich ab und klopfte seinem besten Freund noch mal auf die Schulter.

Sully hatte sich von seinen Freunden verabschiedet und drückte jetzt auch Paul kurz. Der General hielt ihn am Kragen des roten Pullovers fest und sah ihm streng in die Augen. "Wehe du genießt das nicht, Sully! ..." Paul warf einen Blick auf Rick, der jetzt mit Mike sprach und sah dann wieder Sully an. "Machs ihm nicht zu schwer, okay? Und pass auf ihn auf! Auch er soll Spass haben und nicht mit Krämpfen auf dem Sofa liegen! Hast du verstanden?"

Donavan nickte schnell. "Verstanden, General!"

"Guter Junge!"

Westen streckte den Arm aus und sah Mike, Eli und Robin an. "Na los! Rüber zum Tor! Hopp!"

Sofort setzten sich die drei Führungskräfte in Bewegung und joggten grinsend zum Haupttor hinüber, wo auch Sam mit Dean bereits seit ein paar Minuten bereit stand und wartete. Rick stieg in seinen Wagen, warf seine Jacke auf die Rückbank und startete den Motor, während Paul sich auf auf den Weg zum Tor machte. Sully stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein, zog die Tür zu und Rick fuhr los.

Ein paar Sekunden später stoppte der Colonel den schwarzen Trans Am vor dem offenen Haupttor und ließ das Seitenfenster herunter. Der blonde Captain der Wachmannschaft, Sam Walkins, kam um das Fahrzeug herum - Corporal Dean Perkins im Schlepptau. Sam beugte sich in den Wagen, rückte sein schwarzes Gewehr auf dem Rücken zu recht und sprach leise mit Rick. Dann kam auch Paul angelaufen und reihte sich neben Mike, Eli und Robin ein um seinen Freund von seiner Base zu verabschieden.

Nach weiteren Sekunden trat Sam dann endlich von dem schnittigen Fahrzeug zurück und neben Paul Westen. Dann war die laute Stimme des Second-Lieutenants, Mike Sanders, zu hören.

"Achtung!"

Alle Anwesenden nahmen sofort Haltung an und legten die Hand zum Salut schräg an den Kopf. Alles geschah so synchron als ob sie es vorher zig Mal geübt hätten. Doch dem war nicht so! Sie waren schließlich Offiziere und wussten, wie sie sich verhalten mussten, wenn der Befehlshaber - der CO - die Homebase für ein paar Tage verließ.

Rick salutierte im Wagen und gab schließlich vorsichtig Gas. Der _Pontiac Trans-Am Firebird_ ruckte nach vorn und rauschte über die Stahlschiene durch das offene Tor aus Maschendraht hindurch, während ihm sechs Augenpaare konzentriert folgten. Auch die anderen Wachen am Tor und Zaun sahen der Staubwolke und den Rücklichtern hinter her, die langsam immer kleiner wurden und nach wenigen Sekunden in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwanden.

General Dr. Paul Westen, der jetzt die Befehlsgewalt inne hatte, führte den Salut vollständig aus.

_Hoffentlich geht das gut ... _

Der Rest des Teams folgte dem Beispiel.

Oben auf Turm Nummer eins, hielt Private First Class Alexander MacCoy sein modernes Scharfschützengewehr im Anschlag und sah durch das Zielfernrohr hindurch, während er den Wagen von Rick ins Visier nahm. Alexander würde ihn so lange auf der Zufahrtsstrasse im Auge behalten, bis Rick abgebogen war ...

Dann war Rick weg!

Paul ging auf den Zaun zu und Sam ließ das Tor schließen. Dean Perkins salutierte Paul und joggte wieder hinüber auf den Westhof, wo er bis jetzt Posten bezogen hatte und seinen Wachdienst tat. Nachdem das Tor eingerastet und die Basis wieder gesichert war, schickte Paul Robin, Mike und Eli wieder ins Haus und Bett zurück.

Nach ein paar Sekunden verabschiedete sich Westen dann auch von dem Captain und ging langsam durch die frische Nachtluft zum Haus hinüber, erklomm die flachen Stufen der Treppe und verschwand im Innern des Gebäudes.

Sam blieb allein draußen auf dem Hof, sah sich kurz um und nahm dann sein Funkgerät vom Gürtel. Er drückte eine Taste und hielt das schwarze Motorola an den Mund, während er seine wachen Augen über das Gelände schweifen ließ.

"Walkins an Alle," informierte er sein Wachbatallion, was über den gesamten Hof, die beiden Zwillingstürme und das Haus verteilt war. "Der Colonel ist abgereist! ... General Dr. Westen hat die Base! Ende!"

* * *

Zwei Stunden später schoss der schwarze Pontiac wie eine jagende Raubkatze über einen langen Highway in Richtung Pennsylvania! Rick hatte die linke Hand lässig auf dem Lenkrad, den Ellbogen an das Seitenfenster gestützt und sah konzentriert durch die geputzte Windschutzscheibe nach vorn auf die nicht enden wollende Strasse.

Kurz bevor sie aus Tucker County herausgefahren waren, hatte Rick noch an der kleinen Tankstelle an der Ecke gehalten, den Wagen einmal vollgetankt, einen Kanister Benzin in den Kofferraum geladen und Sully hatte sich zwei Zeitschriften und eine Packung Kaugummis gegönnt. Dann hatte Rick sich von dem Tankstellenwart verabschiedet und war wieder in den Sportwagen gestiegen mit dem er dann endlich den kleinen Ort verlassen hatte.

Es war stockdunkel. Hier und da rasten Strassenlaternen an ihnen vorbei und vor ihnen waren die Rücklichter eines neuen, grauen Ford Mustang zu erkennen, der ebenfalls auf der linken Spur war. Sully hatte es sich auf dem bequemen Beifahrersitz gemütlich gemacht und las in einer seiner Zeitschriften. Zwischendurch gähnte er ausgiebig und drückte sich noch fester in das weiche Polster hinein, während Rick die Strecke und anderen Fahrzeuge im Auge behielt.

Das silberne Handy lag in der Mittelkonsole, Ricks Sonnenbrille daneben und in einem weiteren, größeren Fach die CDs, die Sully für die Fahrt ausgesucht hatte. Ob die Musik auch Ricks Geschmack treffen würde, wusste der braunhaarige Junge nicht. Aber er würde es ausprobieren!

Donavan gähnte, blätterte leise die Seite um und betrachtete das Hochglanzfoto von Brad Pitt und Angelina Jolie. "Ehm ... wenn du müde wirst, dann ... kann ich auch mal fahren, Rick!"

Rick grinste und schüttelte den Kopf, während er weiterhin auf den Mustang sah, der es immer noch nicht für nötig hielt die Spur zu wechseln und Rick mit dem weitaus schnelleren Wagen vorbei ziehen zu lassen.

"Guter Versuch, ja ...," erwiderte der Mann und tippte leicht mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum. "Wenn wir einen der Jeeps genommen hätten, dann würde ich ja sagen, Sully, aber du fährst nicht meinen Pontiac!"

Sully zuckte die Schultern. "Ich will nur nicht, dass du plötzlich einpennst und wir uns um den lahmen Mustang da vorne wickeln. Dann bin ich vielleicht derjenige, der Paul anrufen und ihm sagen muss, dass du eingeschlafen bist und dich nicht an die Pausen gehalten hast!"

Jetzt warf der Colonel seinem ersten Offizier einen seitlichen Blick zu und seufzte. "Sully?"

"Hm?"

"Nein, du fährst nicht," antwortete der Mann leise.

Sully raschelte mit dem Papier und blätterte wieder um. "Okay, ich wollte es dir ja nur anbieten! Aber wenn du nicht willst ..."

Ein paar Minuten verbrachten sie mit Schweigen, dann sah Sully wieder von seiner Zeitung auf und seinen Colonel an. "Was glaubst du, was unser guter Paul dazu sagt, wenn er hört, dass du keine Pause gemacht hast, sondern einfach so nach Pennsylvania durchgerauscht bist?!"

Sully grinste leicht ... _Paul wird ihn umbringen, wenn er das hört! Ganz sicher! ... Ich könnte Rick eigentlich gut erpressen ..._

"Sully?"

"Ja, Sir?"

"Wenn du auch nur ein sterbens Wörtchen hierüber verlieren solltest - ganz egal ob zu _Paul_ oder Frank - wird die nächste Woche, wenn wir wieder hier sind, äußerst unschön für dich! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Sully rollte mit den Augen. "Ja ..."

Der Mann warf ihm kurz einen Blick zu. Sully war sich nicht sicher, ob Rick das Augenrollen bemerkt hatte oder nicht ... Rick sah wieder gerade aus auf den nächtlichen Verkehr vor sich.

"Und jetzt das Ganze noch einmal mit etwas mehr Respekt und ohne dieses Augenrollen, Lieutenant!"

_Okay, er hat's gesehen ..._

Sully atmete tief ein und sah durch die Windschutzscheibe. "Ja, ich habe verstanden, Sir!"

Macintosh sagte nichts mehr dazu, sondern gab ein bißchen mehr Gas. Der Mustang kam näher! Rick seufzte laut und fluchte dann leise, als der andere Fahrer immer noch nicht merkte, dass er vorbei wollte. Der Langsame musste dem Schnelleren Platz machen, so war das eben! Doch scheinbar galt diese kleine, aber feine Regel nicht für idiotische Mustangfahrer, die auch noch im Wagen mit dem Handy telefonierten!

Rick legte die Hand auf die Hupe und das Lenkrad, fuhr ein weiteres Stück näher heran, doch auch jetzt reagierte der Fahrer nicht. Da die andere Nachbarspur ebenfalls besetzt war und dort sogar mehrere Autos hintereinander fuhren, wollte Rick auf der linken Spur überholen. Wenn man ihn ließ! Sully hatte die hektische Bewegung des Trans-Am gespürt und senkte die Zeitung in seinen Fingern. Kurz warf er einen Blick durch die Windschutzscheibe in die Dunkelheit und den Vordermann, dann sah er seinen Ziehvater an, der versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen.

"Hup doch," sagte Donavan und grinste. "Oder darf ich mal?"

"Untersteh dich," erwiderte der Mann streng. "Wehe du greifst mir ins Lenkrad!"

Sully legte die Zeitung auf seine Oberschenkel und nahm eine Dose Pepsi aus dem Fußraum. Er öffnete sie und die Kohlensäure entwich zischend der Dose. Der Junge grinste wieder. "Wenn wir so weiterkriechen, sind wir pünktlich zum Abendessen bei Stephen und Mac! _Super!"_

Rick rollte in Gedanken mit den Augen, obwohl er wusste, dass Sully recht hatte. Der Typ vor ihnen telefonierte immer noch und sah kein einziges Mal in den Rückspiegel oder scherte sich darum, ob Jemand hinter ihm war, der an ihm vorbei ziehen wollte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden dann, entschied sich Rick doch einmal zu Hupen und der Mustang setzte endlich den Blinker und raste auf die mittlere Spur hinüber.

_Na endlich ... Super gemacht, Kumpel! Bravo! ... _

"Wo hast du denn fahren gelernt," knurrte Rick sauer, als er endlich an dem grauen Wagen vorbei ziehen konnte.

Sully setzte die Pepsidose wieder an und trank noch mal vorsichtig. Er sah nach rechts und konnte den anderen Fahrer jetzt sehr gut erkennen. Ein älterer Mann mit grauen und kurzen Haaren, schickem Anzug und einer Zigarrette im Mund.

"Ich glaubs nicht," sagte Sully überrascht und hielt die Dose wieder fest. "Der raucht und telefoniert! ..." Er konnte sehen, dass der andere Autofahrer das Fenster ein Stück heruntergelassen hatte, damit der Qualm abziehen konnte. Sully drückte den Knopf an der Tür und ließ das Seitenfenster heruntergleiten. Kalter Wind pfiff ihm um die Nase, als er seinen Ärger und Unmißverständnis hinaus brüllte. "DU PENNER! HAST DU KEINE AUGEN IM KOPF?!"

"Sully," zischte Rick wütend, sah kurz nach rechts und dann wieder auf die freie Spur vor sich. "Hör bitte auf und mach sofort das Fenster zu!"

Etwas verständnislos musterte Sully seinen Ziehvater. "Aber der Ker-"

"Schluss jetzt," befahl Rick ihm dann und versuchte sich wieder auf die Strecke zu konzentrieren.

"Sorry ... aber es ist doch wahr! Dieser Pisser rau-"

"Beherrsch dich bitte, in Ordnung?" Ricks Stimme war immer noch leise, aber klang jetzt äußerst gereizt. Sully kannte diesen Tonfall sehr genau und er wusste, dass Rick es sehr ernst meinte.

"Okay, schon gut ... Können wir Musik hören?"

Der Colonel seufzte leise und tippte wieder mit den Fingern auf dem Lederlenkrad herum, während er mehr Gas gab. "Von mir aus! ... Lässt du mich mal an deiner Pepsi trinken, bitte?"

Donavan reichte Rick die offene und noch halbvolle Dose und nahm dann eine der CDs aus dem Fach der Mittelkonsole. Er öffnete das Case, nahm die CD heraus und Rick setzte die Cola wieder ab und gab sie Sully zurück. Dann sah er kurz auf die kleine Hi-Fi-Anlage, die er mal nachträglich hatte einbauen lassen und drückte einen Knopf, damit das Radio in den CD-Mode wechselte. Sully schob die gebrannte CD in den Schlitz und ein paar Sekunden später ertönten auch schon die ersten Klänge von Nickelbacks _If today was your last Day_ aus den Boxen.

Macintosh grinste und warf Sully einen Blick zu. "Was zum _Entspannen_ und _Abschalten_! Gute Wahl!"

Sully grinste. "Es wird noch besser ..."

"Okay, dann lass ich mich mal überraschen!"

_Das wird eine verdammt lange Fahrt! Aber Hauptsache er ist abgelenkt ..._

Nach einigen Meilen passierten sie die _Grenze_ zu Pennsylvania und Rick stoppte den Wagen auf dem Parkplatz unter einem hohen Baum an der ersten Raststätte, die noch an dem Highway lag. Der Mann zog den Schlüssel ab. Sully hatte sich neben ihm mit der Stirn gegen die kühle Scheibe und seine Jacke gedrängt und schlief schon seit drei Stunden tief und fest. Zwei leere Dosen Pepsi lagen im Fußraum, die durchsichtige Plastikpackung von einem Sandwich und die Zeitschriften.

Rick musterte ihn kurz und grinste leicht, als er die friedliche Statur von Sully vorsichtig an der Schulter berührte und sanft streichelte. "Sully? ... Aufwachen! Komm!"

Der Junge bewegte sich ein bißchen, doch drückte sein Gesicht dann noch tiefer in die Jacke, die er als Kopfkissen benutzte.

Rick klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. "Komm, wir sind an einer Raststätte! Essen? Kaffee?"

Nichts! Sully rührte sich nicht!

"Toillette," fragte der Colonel dann weiter und plötzlich regte Sully sich langsam und vorsichtig.

Der Junge schnaubte und setzte sich dann gerade in den Sitz hinein. Mit der rechten Hand nahm er die Jacke und faltete sie auseinander, damit er sie gleich anziehen konnte. Er sah Rick an und gähnte in seine Hand hinein. "I-ich nehm die Toillette!"

"Gute Wahl," erwiderte Rick grinsend, nahm sein Handy von der Mittelkonsole und stieg dann aus dem warmen Innenraum des Trans-Am.

Als Rick die Tür zuknallte, kletterte Sully mit der Jacke aus dem Wagen, zog sie an und Rick verschloss den schwarzen Sportwagen wieder.

Sully sah sich kurz interessiert auf dem Rastplatz um. Einige Autos und viele Lastwagen standen hier. Die meisten Trucker holten sich jetzt wahrscheinlich ihr Frühstück oder aber eine Mütze voll Schlaf, bevor sie sich wieder hinter das Lenkrad setzten und dann ihrem Zielort entgegen fuhren.

Rick steckte das silberne Mobiltelefon in die Jeanstasche und schlenderte dann langsam mit Sully an seiner rechten Seite zu der Raststätte hinüber. Dicht daneben war eine Tankstelle mit vier Zapfsäulen gebaut worden und auf der anderen Seite ein Klohäuschen.

Schnell überlegte Rick ob er noch einmal tanken müsste, aber eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass der Benzinvorrat vollkommen ausreichen würde, um bis nach New York und dann nach Queens zu gelangen. Außerdem hatte er ja immer noch den Reservekanister, der für Notfälle im Kofferraum lag.

Zusammen schlenderten sie zu dem kleinen Klohäuschen und Sully zog die weiße Tür auf, dann wandte er sich nach hinten und sah Rick verwundert an, der ihm folgen wollte.

"Ich hau schon nicht ab, du kannst hier warten, wenn du willst," sagte Donavan seinem Boss und hielt die Tür am Griff fest, die so schwer war, dass sie gleich wieder zufallen würde, wenn Sully los ließ. "Du vertraust mir doch?"

Rick sah ihn an und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Ja, ich vertraue dir, Sully."

Sein Ziehsohn zuckte die Schultern. "Na also!"

"Aber ich muss auch mal, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, _Lieutenant_," gab Rick zu.

Sully grinste, trat dann einen Schritt zurück und hielt Rick die Tür auf, damit er zuerst eintreten konnte.

"Nach ihnen, Sir!"

"Vielen Dank," erwiderte der amerikanische Colonel der Spezialeinheit grinsend, nickte und trat in den stinkenden und hellen Flur.

Sie gingen nach rechts an der Toilletten für die Damen vorbei und öffneten eine weitere Tür für die Herren. Sully folgte seinem Ziehvater durch die Tür und rümpfte sofort angewidert die Nase, als ihm der starke und strenge Geruch von Urin, Reinigungsmitteln und Fäkalien entgegenstieg. Fünf Kabinen waren in dem Raum nebeneinander aufgereiht. Gegenüber drei große und graue Waschbecken und eine Spiegelfront an der Wand, an der undefinierbare Reste von irgendetwas zu sehen waren. Eine der Kabinen war besetzt, alle anderen frei!

Sully schüttelte den Kopf und entschied sich dann für das Klo ganz am Ende der Reihe, während Rick noch kurz in den großen Spiegel sah und sich mit den Fingern durch die schwarzen Haare fuhr. Dann nahm auch der Colonel eine Kabine in Beschlag.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen und Sully kam als Erster heraus ... und stutzte.

Ein Mann stand an den Waschbecken und ließ Wasser über seine Hände laufen. Graue Haare und eine Zigarette im Mund. Langsam ging Sully an ihn heran und stellte sich an das andere Becken. Als er vorsichtig zur Seite sah, erkannte er den Fahrer des grauen Mustangs, der ihnen zuvor auf dem Highway mit seinen Fahrkünsten den Weg versperrt hatte. Der Junge merkte, dass er wieder wütend wurde, ohne dass der Typ etwas getan hatte. Sully starrte ihn an, zupfte dann an dem schwarzen Kragen der Jacke herum und drehte sich dann ganz zu dem Fahrer um.

"Hier drin wird nicht geraucht!"

Der Mann hatte Sully natürlich bemerkt, doch wusch sich weiter die Hände. Er spielte mit seiner Zunge an der Kippe herum, die zwischen seinen Lippen hing und drückte dann an dem Seifenspender herum. "Kümmer dich um deinen Mist, Kleiner!"

Jetzt hatte er Sullys vollste Aufmerksamkeit! Der First-Lieutenant der Black Knights trat noch einen gefährlichen Schritt auf den Mann zu und zischte dann drohend. "Sie sollten besser mal ihren Wagen durchchecken lassen, Mr.! Und vor allem die Verkehrsregeln noch mal üben! ...Haben sie den schwarzen Trans-Am nicht bemerkt, der die ganze Zeit hinter ihnen war?!"

Der Kerl wusch sich die Seife von den Handflächen, nahm die Zigarrette aus seinem Mund und blies Sully den Rauch ins Gesicht.

"Na und?! ... Jetzt verpiss dich!"

Und dann passierte es! Der stinkende und beißende Qualm in Sullys Augen hatte ausgereicht, damit der Junge mit beiden Händen den Kragen des Mannes packte. Vor Schreck ließ dieser die Kippe auf den beigen Kachelboden fallen.

Doch gerade als er mit der Faust ausholen und ihm eine verpassen wollte, wurde die Kabinentür aufgerissen und Rick kam zu ihnen hinüber gelaufen.

Der Colonel hatte natürlich alles von der kleinen Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen und sich etwas beeilt, damit sein Ziehsohn sich nicht zu sehr mit dem Fremden anlegen konnte. Rick hatte wirklich keine große Lust darauf, auf einer Raststätte bei Nacht, irgendwen zu verarzten!

"Sully," rief Rick den jungen Führungsoffizier leise und kam noch einen Schritt näher. Sein Blick wanderte von Sully zu dem Kerl und wieder zurück. "Lass ihn los, bitte!"

Der Mustangfahrer hatte sich noch nicht gerührt und war scheinbar etwas perplex darüber, dass er von einem 20-Jährigen bedroht wurde. Als Sully den Kerl immer noch niederstarrte und sich seine Finger nicht rührten, packte Rick ihn kurzerhand fest an der roten Kapuze und riss ihn ein Stück zurück.

Ricks Stimme war etwas lauter und drohender. "Lass ihn los, Sully! Jetzt gleich!"

Nach ein paar Sekunden lockerten sich die Hände um den Kragen des Mannes und Sully trat einen Schritt nach hinten. Als der Kerl frei war, wandte er sich Wut schnaubend an den schwarzhaarigen Colonel.

"IST DAS IHR BENGEL, MR.?!"

Rick wandte seinen Kopf und Blick von Sully ab, hob aber mahnend einen Finger hoch, um ihn daran zu hindern etwas zu sagen oder zu tun und sah den älteren Fahrer an. "Das könnte man so sagen, ja!"

"Dann bringen sie ihm mal bessere Manieren bei," fauchte der Raucher und hustete dann lautstark. "Sonst werde ich das tun!"

Sully, der jetzt einen guten Meter entfernt stand, grinste breit und nickte. "Ja, das will ich sehen, Alter Sack!"

"Sully, Klappe jetzt," fauchte der Colonel wütend und wandte sich dann wieder an den anderen Fahrer. Seine Stimme war sofort wieder leise. "Am Besten sie gehen jetzt, Sir. Ich kann sonst für nichts garantieren! ... Sully? Entschuldige dich bitte für dein Verhalten!"

Donavan starrte Rick überrascht und verständnislos an und hob die Hände. "WAS?!"

"Du hast mich schon verstanden, Sully! Los jetzt! Mach!"

"Bei _dem_," fragte der Junge wütend und erntete jetzt einen Blick von Rick _und_ dem Mustangfahrer!

Ricks Geduldsfaden bekam so allmählich feine Risse und er atmete tief durch. Dann griff er zur Seite, packte Sully an dem dicken Stoff des Pullovers und zog ihn zu sich. "Du hast das Ganze doch provoziert um Spass zu haben, oder?!" Keine Antwort. Rick fuhr leise fort. "Denk bitte daran, dass wir noch eine lange Strecke vor uns haben und du vorne neben mir _sitzen_ musst, Sully! Alles klar?"

Der First-Lieutenant wusste natürlich wie Rick das meinte! Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schluckte er seinen Ärger herunter und sah den anderen Mann an.

"Tschuldigung!"

"Na, also," sagte Rick zufrieden.

"Pass auf, sonst wird dein schicker Anzug dreckig," feixte Sully munter weiter.

Der Kerl murmelte nur irgendetwas Unverständliches in sich hinein und verließ das Männerklo. Die Tür fiel krachend zu.

Rick atmete wieder tief durch, machte einen Schritt auf die Becken zu und trat die glimmende Kippe aus, die auf dem Boden lag. Er öffnete den Wasserhahn, sah Sully noch mal kurz warnend an und wusch sich schließlich gründlich die Hände. Nachdem er das graue Papiertuch in den Abfalleimer geworfen hatte, rief er seinen Ziehsohn mit einem Finger still zu sich.

"Hände waschen!"

Der Junge zupfte die Jackenärmel nach oben und öffnete den Wasserhahn. Während er sich die Hände endlich sauber machte, sah er Rick im Spiegel an. Sully wusste, dass Rick über diese Konfrontation nicht gerade erfreut war und Sully konnte eigentlich froh sein, dass er nicht zugeschlagen hatte. Trotzdem hoffte er jetzt auf Ricks Verständnis. "Er hat mich _Kleiner_ genannt!"

Rick legte den Kopf schief und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Auch er sah in den Spiegel.

"Das tu ich auch!"

Wütend rupfte Sully ein Stück Papier aus dem Spender, trocknete sich die feuchten Hände ab und sah Rick an - diesmal drehte Sully sich zu ihm um. "Du weisst wie ich das meine! Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn das andere machen! Besonders nicht solche Typen, die einen mit ihrer Schrottkarre aufhalten und denken sie können sich alles erlauben! Zum Beispiel auf dem Klo rauchen!"

Donavan donnerte das zusammengeknüllte Papier in den Eimer und Rick legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ja, ich weiss," sagte der Mann und streichelte ihn sanft, damit er sich wieder beruhigte. "Er ist jetzt weg, okay? Tu mir den Gefallen und raste nicht noch mal aus! Ich lass dir das jetzt noch durchgehen, aber ein zweites Mal wird es nicht geben, alles klar?

Sully sah ihn einfach nur an. Rick wurde ernst. "Falls es unerwarteterweise doch zu einer Wiederholung kommen sollte, Sully ... werde ich Konsequenzen ziehen müssen! Okay? Und ich werde _nicht_ warten, bis wir bei meinem Bruder sind! Also lass es nicht so weit kommen und benimm dich bitte ab jetzt! ... Wir essen jetzt eine Kleinigkeit und trinken einen schönen Kaffee. Das wird uns gut tun!"

Sully seufzte leise, doch nickte dann. "Ja, ich hab verstanden!"

"Sehr gut!"

Langsam traten sie aus dem Toillettenhäuschen und in die frische Luft hinaus. Autolärm war zu hören. Rick sah nach oben in den Himmel, der sich langsam aufhellte. Die Sonne kam zum Vorschein. Sully und er schlenderten über den Platz, an den geparkten Lastwagen vorbei und hinüber zu der Raststätte, dessen Restaurant seit einer Viertelstunde geöffnet hatte.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Sully trauert immer noch um Django und lässt das natürlich raus - auf Sully Art :) Jeder, der ihn blöd anmacht wird sofort zur Zielscheibe! Und Rick hat schon von seinem besten Freund - und Arzt - einen auf den Deckel bekommen, weil er sein Tilidin vergessen hat, lol ... ob Rick es brauchen wird? Kann Sully sich den Rest der Fahrt ruhig und normal verhalten oder wird sein Colonel da eingreifen müssen? Wir werden sehen ... Danke fürs Lesen und eure Reviews! Eure Vanessa


	36. Neben der Spur

**AN:** Huhu ihr Lieben! Ich habs gestern leider doch nicht mehr geschafft, das Kapitel fertig zu schreiben, aber sei es drum :) Jetzt gehts weiter mit Rick und Sully auf ihrem persönlichen Highway to Hell ...

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!  
Außerdem gibt es hier wieder Rick und Sully von den _Black Knights!_

Zum Kapitel:  
Die langweilige Fahrt und die Hitze, die sich im Wagen ausbreitet, machen Sully sehr zu schaffen und er lässt seiner Frustration freien Lauf - ganz zum Mißfallen von Rick! Dessen Geduld hat nämlich auch _irgendwann_ mal ein Ende ...

* * *

Irgendwo in Pennsylvania ...

Die Sonne knallte auf das pechschwarze Dach des Sportwagens und erhitzte das Metall von Minute zu Minute mehr. Gegen neun Uhr vormittags waren die beiden Offiziere der _Black Knights_ wieder auf einem anderen Highway unterwegs. Sie hatten sich in der Raststätte ein Frühstück gegönnt - inklusive starkem Kaffee und belegtem Brötchen und waren dann ohne weitere Zwischenfälle abgefahren.

Jetzt sass Rick wieder hinter dem Lenkrad, was er mit der linken Hand sanft festhielt und trank an einer kalten Flasche Wasser, während er die nicht enden wollende, graue Strasse vor sich im Auge behielt. Aus den Lautsprecherboxen der Musikanlage strömte seit ein paar Minuten Radiomusik und nicht mehr _Highway to Hell_ von Sullys selbstgebrannter CD! Rick war froh über ein bißchen Mainstream - schnörkellos - und ohne die harten Bässe und Gitarrenriffs, die ihm den letzten Nerv geraubt hatten!

Der Mann setzte die Plastikflasche Wasser kurz ab, starrte konzentriert nach vorn und trank dann einen weiteren kleinen Schluck um den Brand los zu werden. Vorsichtig klemmte er die Flasche zwischen seine Beine, griff mit Rechts nach vorn und nahm den blauen Deckel aus einem größeren Fach über dem Radio und schraubte ihn wieder auf die Flasche. Rick setzte den Blinker, warf kurz einen prüfenden Blick über seine Schulter und sauste dann auf die Nebenspur um zu überholen.

Nachdem er sich in den starken Verkehr auf der anderen Spur eingefädelt hatte, nahm er die Flasche mit zwei Fingern hoch und reichte sie Sully, der sie wortlos wieder zurück in den Fußraum warf. Das Wasser rollte ein paar Mal hin und her und blieb dann vor Sullys grauem Turnschuh liegen.

Rick sah ihn an. "Könntest du sie bitte aufheben und irgendwo reinstellen, Sully?"

Mit einem lauten Seufzer beugte sich der Junge nach unten, packte die Flasche am Hals und stopfte sie neben sich in die Halterung der Mittelkonsole zurück, wo Rick sie vor ein paar Sekunden rausgefischt hatte.

"Vielen Dank," gab der Colonel leise zurück und musterte seinen Ziehsohn.

Er konnte sehen und spüren, dass Sully genervt war!

_Die lange Fahrt macht ihm bestimmt zu schaffen ... Oder er hat immer noch den Mustangfahrer im Kopf?_

Rick sah wieder durch die Windschutzscheibe seines schwarzen Trans-Am hindurch und trat dann sanft auf die Bremse. Die vielen Wagen vor ihnen fuhren plötzlich langsamer. Rick rollte mit den Augen, als er den aufkommenden Stau entdeckte. Er trat die Bremse etwas mehr durch und warf einen Blick auf die anderen Spuren, doch auch dort war der Verkehr zum Erliegen gekommen. Rick seufzte und trommelte dann leicht mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum.

Neben ihm verschränkte Sully lustlos seine Arme vor der Brust, drückte sich etwas mehr in den beigen Sitz und streckte die langen Beine aus.

"Toll! Jetzt stecken wir auch noch in diesem beschissenen Stau fest," knurrte der Junge wütend.

Rick legte den rechten Arm auf die Mittelkonsole und drückte zwei Knöpfe. Fast lautlos öffneten sich die beiden Seitenfenster ein kleines Stück und ließen frische Luft in den überhitzten Innenraum. Der Radiosprecher meldete sich nach den Nachrichten und teilte die aktuellen Verkehrsnachrichten mit.

_" ... Freitag Morgen unzählige Verkehrsunfälle auf verschiedenen Highways ... Auf dem Highway 62, der durch Pennsylvania nach New York verläuft sind ebenfalls viele Staus zu vermelden ... Räumung und Bergung des LKWs und seiner Ladung ist noch nicht abzusehen. ... Bitte haben sie Geduld! Wir informieren sie über die Räumungsarbeiten und wann die Strecke wieder frei passierbar ist ... Und jetzt geht es weiter mit Musik von Our Lady Peace ..."_

"Super," sagte der Colonel mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch das Haar. "Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?!"

Im Schneckentempo kroch der Pontiac weiter hinter den restlichen Fahrzeugen her und Sully wurde immer genervter.

"Mir ist warm ..."

"Da kann ich leider auch nichts machen, Sully," versuchte Rick ihn zu beruhigen. "Trink bitte was, okay? Ich will nicht, dass dir plötzlich schlecht wird und ich hier irgendwelche lebensrettenden Maßnahmen einleiten muss!"

Donavan griff nach der Wasserflasche, zog sie aus der Halterung und öffnete sie. Er trank einen großen Schluck, setzte die Flasche wieder ab und Rick trat wieder auf die Bremse um den Wagen dann endgültig zum Stehen zu bringen. Der gelbe Wagen vor ihm rollte auch nicht mehr und irgendwo hinter Rick hupte Jemand wie wild, doch bringen würde das nichts! Gegen einen Unfall konnte man ja nichts machen oder?

Der Colonel warf kurz einen Blick auf die Digitaluhr im Armaturenbrett, rechnete nach und zog dann sein Handy von der Mittelkonsole. "Ich ruf mal eben Stephen an und sag Bescheid, dass wir wahrscheinlich etwas später da sind ..."

Sully schwieg, wischte sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht und schnallte sich dann kurz ab, um seinen Kapuzenpullover auszuziehen. Er knüllte ihn zusammen, legte ihn in den Fußraum und zog den Sicherheitsgurt wieder fest. Dann nahm Ricks _Erster_ wieder seine Zeitschrift aus der Türhalterung, schlug sie auf und begann wieder zu lesen.

Rick klappte mit dem Daumen das silberne Samsung auf, drückte drei Tasten und das Mobiltelefon wählte automatisch den Festnetzanschluss der Connors in Woodside.

Während Rick das Telefon an sein Ohr hielt und wartete, setzte er den Schuh vom Gas und ließ sein Fenster noch ein weiteres Stück herunter, um mehr Luft in den Wagen zu lassen. Das Hupen hinter ihm wurde lauter und nervender!

Ein paar Sekunden dauerte es, dann nahm sein Bruder in Queens endlich ab. _"Connors?"_

Rick öffnete den Mund und lächelte. "He, kleiner Bruder!"

_"Rick,"_ grüßte Stephen ihn fröhlich. _"Jetzt sag mir nicht, ihr seid schon da!"_

_Ja, schön wärs_ ... "Nein, nicht ganz," gab der Colonel zurück und seufzte leise. "Wir stehen auf dem Highway 62 leider im Stau, Stephen! ... Da war irgendwo weiter vorne ein Unfall mit einem LKW und die räumen jetzt alles auf. Es kann noch etwas dauern ..."

_"Gibt es Verletzte? ... Ist die Polizei schon da?!"_

"Stephen? Ich hab keine Ahnung," antwortete Macintosh etwas genervt und reckte sich ein Stück zur Seite, um vielleicht irgendwas erkennen zu können, was vor ihm passierte. Doch wirklich _sehen_ konnte er nichts. Autos! Das war alles! "Wir sind noch zu weit entfernt. Ich seh nichts!"

_"Okay! Also seid ihr jetzt schon in Pennsylvania oder?"_

Rick nickte. "Genau! Wir sind noch nicht in New York! ... Ich schätze mal, dass wir spätestens gegen Mittag bei euch sind! Wenn nicht noch was dazwischen kommt!"

_"Rick?"_

"Hm," fragte Macintosh und trommelte leicht mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum, während er weiter nach draußen auf die Autoschlange sah, die sich gebildet hatte.

_"Macht ihr auch genug Pausen,"_ fragte der New Yorker Arzt. _"Es ist ziemlich warm!"_

Rick seufzte leise. "Ja, Stevie ich weiss, dass es warm ist und gerade im Auto ist es richtig heiss! Aber wir haben alles unter Kontrolle!" Rick warf einen Blick aus dem Seitenfenster. Auch auf der Nebenspur ging es nicht weiter ... "Wir stehen ja gerade. Also kann man sagen, dass wir Pause machen!"

_"Rick, ich meine das ernst, in Ordnung? ... Mach bitte genügend Pausen! Es ist völlig egal, wann ihr hier bei uns ankommt, okay? Und tri-"_

"STEPHEN," fauchte Rick jetzt wütend. Er konnte es wirklich nicht leiden, wenn Jemand versuchte ihm Vorhaltungen zu machen oder Befehle zu erteilen! Schon gar nicht, wenn sein Bruder dieser _Jemand_ war! Doch Paul war noch viel schlimmer ...

_"Schrei mich gefälligst nicht an, Rick,"_ sagte Stephen wütend. _"Ich möchte dir nur einen gut gemeinten Rat geben, mehr nicht!"_

Der Colonel rollte mit den Augen. Er spürte den Schweiss, der ihm den Rücken hinunterlief und sich unter dem T-Shirt und auf seiner Haut sammelte. Langsam wurde es wirklich sehr warm!

"Entschuldige," gab Rick zurück und zupfte etwas an seinem Pullover herum. Wenn er gleich mit Stephen Schluss gemacht hatte, würde er ihn schnell ausziehen.

"Mir ist warm," sagte Sully plötzlich neben ihm. Der Junge hob frustriert die Hände und ließ sie wieder in seinen Schoß fallen. "Hätte ich vorher gewusst, dass wir nur hier _rumkriechen_ und nicht vorwärts kommen - bei dieser Wärme - da-" Sully stoppte plötzlich in seinem Wahn, griff nach links und schlug mit voller Wucht auf die Hupe in der Mitte des Lenkrads. "Verdammt! Fahr endlich!"

Sofort hatte er Ricks Aufmerksamkeit! Der Leiter der Spezialeinheit sah überrascht und erschrocken zu Sully hinüber, wechselte das Handy in die linke Hand und packte mit Rechts blitzschnell zu. Als er Sully am Kragen des T-Shirts zu sich zog, sprach er mit seinem Bruder. "Stephen? Warte mal ganz kurz bitte!"

Rick legte das Handy auf seinem Bein ab, hielt es aber noch fest, während er Sully wütend in die Augen sah.

"Was soll das?! Hatte ich dir nicht vorher gesagt, du sollst mir nicht ins Lenkrad greifen, Sully?"

Donavan schluckte schwer und wandte seinen Blick nicht von Rick ab. "W-wir stehen do-"

"Hör auf," fauchte Rick sauer und sah kurz nach vorn, ob sie weiter fahren konnte, doch der Rest der Blechlawine stand immer noch auf dem Highway. Seine Augen bohrten sich wieder in Sulllys Gesicht. "Es macht keinen Unterschied ob wir gerade fahren oder stehen, so wie jetzt, du greifst mir nicht noch einmal ins Lenkrad und benimmst dich ab jetzt, Sully! Kein Gehupe, keine kindischen Grimassen zu anderen Verkehrsteilnehmern! _Keine_ Auseinandersetzungen mehr! Es ist völlig egal ob wir auf der Base sind oder aber hier draußen, an meinen Regeln hat sich nichts geändert, mein Kleiner! Du tust was ich dir sage und _wann_ ich es sage! Ansonsten gibt es Ärger!"

Sully öffnete den Mund, doch Rick ließ den Stoff des T-Shirts los und hob warnend einen Finger. "Ich bin noch nicht fertig!"

Sullys Mund klappte wieder zu, als er sah wie sauer sein Vorgesetzter im Moment war. Rick fuhr unbeirrt fort. "Also ... Ich muss mich hier wirklich konzentrieren damit wir heil ankommen! Gib mir nur noch den kleinsten Anlass und ich fahre die nächste Abfahrt raus, suche uns einen schönen Platz, wo wir ... ungestört sind und dann bekommst du die Abreibung, nach der du die ganze Zeit schon bettelst! Das ist ein Versprechen! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Der 20-Jährige seufzte kaum hörbar.

_Super! Jetzt hab ich ihn sauer gemacht ..._

"Lieutenant?!"

Sully nickte schnell. "Ja, Sir. Ist klar!"

"Sehr gut," erwiderte Rick und wandte seinen Blick dann wieder nach vorne um auf den Verkehr zu achten. Es ging immer noch nicht wirklich zügig voran. Er fuhr ein paar Zentimeter vor, dann stoppte er auch schon wieder den Wagen.

_"Rick? ... RICK!?"_

_Oh verdammt ... Ich habe Stephen total vergessen ..._

Der Colonel hatte seinen Bruder am Handy völlig vergessen. Schnell griff er mit der rechten Hand das Handy auf seinem Bein und meldete sich. "Stephen? Entschuldige bitte ... Mein _Kleiner_ hat Probleme gemacht ..."

Sully schwieg trotzig neben ihm, stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen an das Fenster und legte den Kopf auf die Hand, während er weiter nach draußen starrte.

Rick fuhr fort. "Ich melde mich noch mal sobald wir in Queens sind, in Ordnung?"

_"Ja, mach das,"_ sagte Connors dann vewirrt. Nachfragen was genau gerade mit Sully los war, wollte er dann doch nicht! _"Ich freu mich auf dich!"_

"Ich mich auch, Steve! Bis später und viele Grüße an Mac!"

_"Bye!"_

Rick lächelte leicht. "Bye!"

Er nahm das Telefon weg, drückte eine Taste und ließ die Klappe zuschnappen. Rick positionierte das Handy wieder in der Mittelkonsole und atmete tief durch.

Sie fuhren ein kleines Stückchen weiter und hielten dann wieder an. Rick ließ das Lenkrad los und schnallte sich ab.

Während er sich den schwarzen Pullover vom Körper und über den Kopf zog, behielt Sully den Verkehr im Auge. Rick faltete den Pulli einmal und warf ihn dann hinter sich auf die beige Rückbank, wo auch der Rucksack lag. Er schloss den Sicherheitsgurt, legte die Hände wieder an das Lenkrad und tippte dann vorsichtig das Gaspedal an, als der Vordermann endlich wieder los fuhr. Der schwarze _Pontiac Trans-Am Firebird_ rollte ein paar Zentimeter über die Strasse. Langsam, aber er bewegte sich.

Ganz langsam bewegte sich die Blechlawine weiter auf New York zu und der Stau löste sich auf. Der Trans-Am rauschte jetzt mit etwas mehr als 60 MpH über den grauen Asphalt, was für einen Highway immer noch äußerst langsam war, aber immerhin waren sie in Bewegung!

Sully hatte die letzten Meilen im Stau weiter herumgequängelt, sich über alle möglichen Dinge aufgeregt, wie das heiße Wetter, die andern Autofahrer und die mager belegten Sandwiches, die James und seine Küchencrew ihnen für die lange Fahrt zurecht gemacht hatte. Auch wenn ihm diese Nörgeleien, die sein Erster mittlerweile alle paar Minuten von sich gab, nervten hatte Rick es geschafft das Meiste davon zu ignorieren und sich nicht provozieren zu lassen.

Donavan wischte sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und stöhnte wieder. "Hätten wir uns nicht Pauls Jeep leihen können?! Dann könnten wir jetzt offen fahren und es wär nicht so warm ..."

"In dieser Schrottkarre," fragte Rick und warf Sully kurz einen Blick zu.

"Warum nicht?"

"Der ist doch viel zu langsam, Sully," erinnerte Rick ihn an Pauls baufälligen, fahrbaren Untersatz und seufzte. "Mit dieser Krücke wären wir jetzt immer noch in Virginia unterwegs oder hätten schon den ersten Platten!"

"Nur weil du nen Sportwagen fährst, heisst das doch nicht, dass alle anderen Autos _Schrott_ sind, Rick!"

Rick drehte seinen Kopf zu Sully, während er ein bißchen mehr Gas gab. "Das sag ich doch gar nicht! Ich frage mich nur immer wieder wie Paul es hinkriegt, diese Karre über den TÜV zu bringen. Das ist alles!"

"Ich sag ihm nächste Woche, dass du so mies über sein Auto denkst!"

Rick grinste leicht und sah wieder durch die Windschutzscheibe hindurch auf den Vordermann. "Das weiss er schon!"

"Und der hat dir noch keine übergezogen deswegen," feixte Sully weiter und erntete einen bösen Blick von Rick.

Das belanglose Gespräch wurde jeh unterbrochen, als von hinten ein roter Sportwagen angeheizt kam, der sich direkt hinter Rick und Sully setzte. Sully sah in den Seitenspiegel und musterte das Fahrzeug interessiert. Ein Ferrari! Zwei blonde Typen, etwas älter als er selbst, sassen in schwarzen Sitzen und hupten wie wild um vorbei gelassen zu werden.

Rick sah jetzt auch in den Rückspiegel und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Strasse. Auf den Nebenspuren war eigentlich genug Platz, dass der rote Flitzer ungestört vorbeiziehen konnte ...

Gehupe! Und dann auch noch mit Licht! Rick versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch Sully sah immer wieder angespannt hinter sich und hatte bereits Feuer in den Augen.

Er sah wieder gerade aus. "Was wollen die denn? Hier ist doch genug Platz! ... Arschlöcher!"

"Sully," warnte Rick ihn leise aber bestimmt. "Beruhig dich und mäßige deinen Ton! Die ziehen gleich vorbei und dann sind sie weg, okay?"

"Das glaubst auch nur du ..."

"Bitte?"

"Nichts," erwiderte Sully und sah dann wieder nach hinten, als der rote Ferrari endlich zum Überholen ansetzte.

Sully wusste genau, dass diese Kerle nicht einfach nur überholen wollten. Die waren auf Ärger aus! Ein kleines Rennen vermutlich - völlig egal ob sie sich gerade auf dem Highway befanden oder in der Stadt! Das andere Fahrzeug schoss ohne zu blinken auf die rechte Spur und hielt dann neben dem Trans-Am konstante Geschwindigkeit.

Sully starrte hasserfüllt zu ihnen hinüber und auch Rick sah kurz in das andere Auto. Ja, sie wollten provozieren, das war Rick jetzt mehr als klar!

"Die wollen ein Rennen," sagte Sully leise. "Und die gehen mir auf die Ei-"

"HE," warnte der Colonel ihn jetzt laut. "Lass dich bitte nicht provozieren, okay? Wir werden kein Rennen fahren ..."

"Der Arsch am Steuer glotzt mich aber die ganze Zeit an!"

Rick packte das Lenkrad etwas fester und gab ein bißchen mehr Gas, doch der Ferrari hielt die Geschwindigkeit bei und zog mit.

_Was soll denn dieser Mist, Jungs_ ...

Macintosh überlegte kurz, was er machen konnte, damit sie diesem Provokateur entkommen konnte. Der Ferrari hatte vor sich so viel Platz, dass er locker überholen und voraus fahren konnte. Doch eigentlich wollte Rick auf der Mittelspur bleiben und sich _nicht_ vertreiben lassen.

Sully hockte angespannt neben ihm und beobachtete immer wieder das Nachbarauto und seine Insassen, die jetzt den ganzen nachkommenden Verkehr aufhielten und den Rest der Autos zwangen links an Rick vorbei zu ziehen.

"JA, DU MICH AUCH," fauchte Sully plötzlich laut und Rick sah genau im richtigen Moment hin, als Sully dem Ferrarifahrer wütend und aufgebracht den Mittelfinger zeigte.

"HE! HÖR SOFORT AUF DAMIT!"

Etwas erschrocken, dass Rick die unschöne Geste gesehen hatte, zog Sully den Finger wieder ein und setzte sich gerade in den Sitz, so als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Dann endlich brauste der rote Sportwagen weiter und ließ den Trans-Am auf der Nachbarspur hinter sich.

In Sully hatte sich jetzt so viel Wut angestaut, dass er kurzerhand das Seitenfenster hinunter gleiten ließ und seine Faust aus dem fahrenden Wagen streckte. Als dann der aussagekräftige Mittelfinger wieder zum Vorschein kam, hatte Rick endgültig genug von den Eskapaden seines Führungsoffiziers!

"Du willst also wirklich Stress mit mir? Den kannst du haben! ... _Hand. Rein!"_

Sully zog wie in Trance seine Rechte wieder in das Innere des Wagens um dem Befehl nachzukommen und Rick setzte den Blinker. Nur ein paar Sekunden dauerte es, bis Sully die kleine Bewegung realisiert hatte. Er riss überrascht die grünen Augen auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass Rick jetzt wirklich Ernst machte.

"E-es ... es tut mir leid, ich-"

"Leider zu spät," knurrte der amerikanische Colonel wütend und legte einen Arm hinter Sullys Kopfstütze. Angespannt warf er einen Blick hinter sich, ob auf der rechten Spur andere Fahrzeuge angerauscht kamen und raste dann über die eine Spur hinüber, um bei der nächsten Gelegenheit abzufahren.

Donavan klappte die Zeitung zu und schluckte nervös. "Die Typen haben voll genervt, Rick!"

Der schwarze Wagen, der sich die letzte Stunde ziemlich aufgeheizt hatte, raste an eine Ausfahrt heran und Rick bog ab. Er fuhr in die weite Kurve, kam an dem Schild der Raststätte vorbei und fuhr über den mit vielen Bäumen bepflanzten Parkplatz bis zu einer freien Parklücke.

Der Trans-Am wurde eingeparkt und der Motor erstarb. Sully sah nervös nach links zu Rick hinüber, der sich mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Stütze gelehnt hatte und etwas angespannt wirkte. Irgendwie konnte Sully sich denken, was sein Colonel gerade für ein Problem hatte. Das Dumme war nur, dass _er_ daran Schuld war!

Während Rick seine rechte Hand auf seinen Bauch presste und versuchte tief durch zu atmen und die Schmerzen so einigermaßen in Schach zu halten, drehte sein Ziehsohn sich ganz zu ihm um.

Sully hasste es Rick so leiden zu sehen. "Tief durchatmen, Rick ..."

"Das versuch ich ja ... ah," antwortete der Mann gefasst und zuckte dann zusammen, als sich ein Krampf meldete, der durch seinen Bauch und Magen zog. Er machte massierende Bewegungen mit den Fingern auf dem dünnen Stoff des T-Shirts und öffnete mit der linken Hand dann den Sicherheitsgurt. Er ließ ihn zurück schnellen und atmete tief aus dem Mund aus.

Sully beobachtete ihn immer noch skeptisch. Natürlich war dies nicht das erste Mal, dass Rick Krämpfe hatte, aber Sully machte sich jedes Mal ziemliche Sorgen um ihn. Wären sie jetzt in West Virginia auf der Base, würde Paul sich um Rick kümmern und der Colonel würde sich - nach ein paar kleineren Diskussionen - fügen und sich schonen. Doch leider war General Westen jetzt nicht hier, um seinen besten Freund die Leviten zu lesen ...

Rick bewegte sich neben ihm. "Gib mir mal das Wasser!"

"Sollen wir nicht eine Pause machen, Rick," fragte sein First-Lieutenant vorsichtig. Er wusste, dass Rick jetzt in diesem Zustand äußerst gereizt war, also musste Sully behutsam mit ihm umgehen. Der Junge schluckte und seutzte dann leise. "Ich ... ich meine Paul wird das überhaupt nicht toll finden, wenn er wüsste, dass du jetzt ... ehm ... du weisst was ich meine! Komm schon! Versuch ein bißchen zu schlafen. Bitte!"

Das Flehen in Sullys Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Rick drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und streckte seine rechte Hand aus. "Ich will das Wasser, Sully!"

Seufzen. Das Augenrollen konnte der Junge gerade noch so vermeiden, als er neben sich in die Tür griff und die nächste Flasche Wasser hoch nahm und sie seinem Boss reichte. "Bitte."

"Vielen Dank!"

Der Mann atmete tief durch, nahm die Hand von seinem Magen und schraubte die Plastikflasche auf. Er trank einen großen Schluck, dann noch einen zweiten und spürte, dass die Kühle und Frische des Wassers gut tat. Rick setzte das Wasser wieder ab und schraubte den blauen Deckel wieder auf.

"Paul ist nicht hier! Und Paul wird davon auch nie etwas erfahren. Ist das klar? ... Steig aus, Sully," befahl er seinem Offizier dann leise und zog den Schlüssel von der Zündung, den er dann in die Faust nahm, in der er auch die Flasche hielt und dann mit der anderen Hand nach dem Türgriff tastete.

Sully überlegte kurz, ob er noch etwas sagen sollte, entschied sich aber dann doch dagegen. Rick war schon so angespannt und reizbar, dass es jetzt wirklich nicht gut wäre, seine Nerven noch weiter zu strapazieren. Außerdem wollte Sully ja auch irgendwann in Queens und bei Dr. Connors ankommen - in einem Stück, wenn es ginge!

"Sully!"

Die scharfe Stimme ließ Sully auf seinem Sitz zusammen zucken. Schnell schnallte der Junge sich ab und öffnete dann die schwarze Beifahrertür. Er streckte einen grauen Turnschuh aus dem Wagen und stieg aus. Bevor er die Tür zufallen ließ, warf er noch mal einen nervösen Blick auf Rick, der noch einmal tief atmete und dann ebenfalls ausstieg.

Die Türen fielen zu. Rick schloss ab und ging einmal um den Wagen herum, während er die Schlüssel in seine Hosentasche schob.

Sully sah ihn an. "W-willst du nicht dein Handy mitnehmen, falls was ist?"

Macintosh schnaubte und warf Sully dann die Schlüssel zu. "Gute Idee, ja! Das könnte nämlich etwas dauern ..."

Sully fing die Schlüssel mit einer Hand auf, während Rick ganz langsam von dem Fahrzeug weg ging, auf das Backsteinhaus zusteuerte und daran vorbei lief. Donavan sah ihm wehleidig nach.

"Oh, Mann," seufzte er so leise, dass Rick ihn nicht hören konnte und öffnete dann wieder die Beifahrertür. Schnell beugte er sich hinein, nahm das Handy aus der Mittelkonsole heraus und schloss den Sportwagen wieder ab.

Als Sully sich dann neben Rick einordnete, der einen geeigneten und ruhigen Platz auskundschaftete, wo sie von niemanden gestört wurden, fasste der Colonel sich wieder an den Magen und schluckte schwer. Sie liefen ein paar Schritte und kamen an die erste Ecke des Hauses.

Donavan rollte mit den Augen. "Sir?"

Sie umrundeten die Ecke und sahen einige grüne Bäume, Büsche und einen grauen Wassertank für die Tankstelle. Rick spazierte über den kleinen erdigen Weg und kümmerte sich gar nicht um Sully, der jetzt etwas penetranter wurde.

"Sir!"

Der Colonel wirbelte herum und funkelte seinen Ziehsohn finster an. "WAS?!"

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, okay? ... Du ... du musst das nicht tun, Rick! Ich habs verstanden."

_Ein bißchen werden wir noch unterwegs sein und er wird ganz sicher keine Pause einlegen, nur weil mir der Hintern brennt ... Ich bin so was von blöde!_

"Nein, ich denke das hast du noch nicht," meinte Rick kopfschüttelnd und warf einen Blick nach links. Dort war eine Niesche, die von nirgendwo her eingesehen konnte. _Perfekt_ ... Er trat auf den Betonboden und über eine Pfütze hinweg, ging bis an die Mauer und drehte sich dann zu Sully um, als er fort fuhr. "Was hatte ich dir vor einer Stunde im Auto gesagt, sollst du _nicht_ tun, Sully?"

Rick konzentrierte sich jetzt ganz auf seinen First-Lieutenant und versuchte seine Bauchschmerzen zu ignorieren.

Und so blieb ihm auch nicht verborgen, dass Sully, der noch ganze zwei Meter von ihm entfernt war, leise seufzte und wieder genervt mit den Augen rollte.

Fassungslos starrte Rick ihn an. "So ... und _dafür_ gibt es gleich fünf mit dem Gürtel, mein Junge! Ich hoffe, dass ist diese kleine, respektlose Geste wert, denn ich hab die Schnauze gestrichen voll!"

Sully sagte nichts, sondern starrte seinen Ziehvater einfach nur an, der jetzt die Wasserflasche auf den Boden stellte, sich kurz um sah und eine kleine, schmutzige Bank entdeckte, die an der Mauer stand. Er nahm die Holzbank locker mit einer Hand hoch, atmete tief durch und stellte sie zwischen sich und die Pfütze, so dass er den Ausgang der Niesche im Blick hatte.

Dann hob Rick den Zeigefinger und lockte Sully zu sich. "Komm ..."

Sully trat zwei Schritte rückwärts, warf noch mal einen prüfenden Blick zu allen Seiten, ob sie wirklich ungestört waren und ging dann nach vorn an der Pfütze vorbei und positionierte sich an Ricks rechter Seite.

Rick starrte ihn an. "Beantworte meine Frage, Sully!"

Er schluckte. "Aber die haben uns doch provoziert un-"

"Verdammt noch mal," fauchte Macintosh laut und spürte dann wieder ein Ziehen in der Magengegend. Sehr lange würde er das nicht mehr ohne sein Tilidin aushalten können ... Er stöhnte leise und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Ziehsohn. _"Antworte. Mir. Jetzt. Bitte!"_

"I-ich soll keine anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer provozieren oder anderweitig Ärger machen, sonst ..."

"Ja, sonst," fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann, während er die rechte Hand auf seinen Bauch drückte. "Sonst was?"

Donavan biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. "Sonst gibt es Konsequenzen."

"Mhm," machte Rick und nickte. Vorsichtig nahm er seine flache Hand wieder weg. "Sehr richtig."

"Es tut mir leid."

"Das hast du schon mal gesagt," gab der Colonel zurück, stellte seinen linken Schuh auf die Holzbank und wartete. Die Bank wackelte leicht unter seinem Gewicht. Der Boden war leider auch nicht ganz gerade und flach. Rick sah hinunter, stellte den rechten Fuß ein Stück nach hinten und hielt das Gleichgewicht, bevor er wieder Sully an sah. "Ich hatte dich gewarnt und du hast diese Warnung vollkommen ignoriert! Und Sully, du warst dir über die Konsequenzen sehr wohl im Klaren, korrekt?"

Sully schluckte und nickte dann zustimmend. Ja, Rick hatte ihn gewarnt - mehrmals! "Ja ... Sir!"

Der Colonel zog scharf die Luft ein, als er wieder einen Krampf spürte und fasste sich an den Bauch. "Na los mach!"

Still fasste Sully an die silberglänzenden Knöpfe der Jeans und öffnete den ersten. Der zweite, dritte und vierte folgten zügig und Rick putzte noch mal seine Hände an der Hose ab, während sein Ziehsohn die Jeans über die Hüften drückte und dann einen Schritt näher an Ricks Bein trat. Macintosh öffnete seinen schwarzen Ledergürtel an der Schnalle, zog ihn durch die Schlaufen der Jeans und faltete ihn einmal in der Mitte, bevor er ihn fest in die linke Hand nahm und dann Sully über sein erhobenes Bein half.

In seinen Gedanken verfluchte er Sully jetzt schon, der dieser normalen Autofahrt mal wieder seinen ganz persönlichen Stempel aufgedrückt und Rick zu diesem außerplanmäßigen Stopp gezwungen hatte ...

Als Sully über seinem Bein lag, fasste Rick in den Gummibund der grauen Shorts und zog einmal. Die Unterhose landete an seinen Knien. Sully verkrampfte sich sofort bei dieser all zu bekannten Position! Frustriert über sein dämliches Verhalten, was er die gesamte Fahrt über gezeigt hatte, schloss er seine Augen und spürte dann wie Rick seine linke Hand mit dem Gürtel auf seinem Rücken ablegte und dort etwas Druck ausübte.

Nur ein paar Sekunden später, krachte Ricks rechte Hand fest auf seine nackte Hinterseite. Sully zischte laut auf, verhielt sich aber ansonsten still.

* * *

NY ... Queens ... Woodside:

Gegen viertel vor eins am Mittag hatte Stephen seinen BMW auf dem Bürgersteig vor seinem weißen Haus geparkt und das Garagentor geöffnet. So lange sein großer Bruder mit dem teuren Pontiac hier war, sollte Rick die sichere Garage bekommen! Das machten sie schon immer so.

Stephen war gerade im Keller und stellte einen weiteren Kasten Wasser auf den kalten Boden des Vorratsraumes. Er war mit Mac gerade vom Getränkelieferanten zurück gekommen und hatten Wasser, Cola, Bier und diverse Säfte eingekauft. Gestern hatten sie den Champagner, Sekt und Wein geholt und alles im Keller oder aber Kühlschrank gelagert. Mac hatte zwar noch überlegt, ob sie sich die Getränke auch liefern lassen sollten, aber das hätte noch mal mehr gekostet und da der Polizist ja den großen Cadillac besaß, waren sie eben schnell zum Getränkehandel gefahren.

Gestern hatten sie beide Häuser auf Hochglanz gebracht und den Garten aufgeräumt, Rasen gemäht, die Lampen angebracht und auch schon mal den großen, weißen Pavillon aufgebaut. Die Smokings hingen schon verpackt in Stephens Kleiderschrank und der Cateringservice würde Morgen Mittag vorbei kommen und das Essen und natürlich die wunderschöne Hochzeitstorte liefern. Die weißen Tische, Stühle, Bänke und die vielen Blumen würden auch Morgen Vormittag von einem speziellen Hochzeitsservice angeliefert und auch aufgebaut werden.

Stephen sah auf, als er die laute Stimme von Mac aus dem Erdgeschoss hörte.

"Stephen?!"

Er wischte sich die nassen Hände an der blauen Jeans ab und stützte sich dann auf den Kasten. Er sah zur Tür. "Ja, Schatz?"

"Ich habe gerade den nächsten Kasten reingeholt und da hab ich am Anfang der Strasse so eine schwarze, flache Kiste auf vier Rädern gesehen, die auf uns zugerast kommt ... Könnte das vielleicht-"

Connors grinste breit und machte sich sofort auf den Weg nach oben, um seinen Bruder begrüßen zu können. Er hechtete die Steintreppe hinauf, schlug die Kellertür zu und traf sich mit Mac in der offenen Eingangstür seines Hauses.

Mac grinste, nahm Stephen in die starken Arme und drückte seinem Verlobten einen Kuss auf den Mund. "Jetzt lernen wir endlich Sully kennen, was?"

"Ja, darauf bin ich schon die ganze Zeit gespannt."

Ein Wagen kam angefahren.

Stephen löste sich von seinem Verlobten und trat über die Türschwelle nach draußen auf die Holzveranda, die auch bereits mit ein paar Blumen und Lampen _gestylt_ war. Der Pontiac fuhr langsam an das Haus heran und Mac und Stephen schlenderten die paar Stufen hinunter und gingen über die gemähte Wiese zur Garage hinüber, während Rick den Wagen davor abstellte.

Der Motor erstarb und Rick schnallte sich ab. Er öffnete seine Tür, lächelte und stieg aus dem Wagen, um seinem Bruder dann in die Arme zu fallen.

Stephen grinste breit. "Hey!"

Rick schlang seine Arme um ihn und sie klopften sich leicht auf den Rücken, bevor sie sich wieder los ließen.

Stephen legte die Hände auf Ricks Arme und sah ihm in die Augen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht ...

"Wie war die Fahrt, Rick? ... Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus und du schwitzt sehr stark."

Der Colonel seufzte. "Vielen Dank für die schnelle und ausführliche Diagnose, Dr. Connors!" Er warf einen Blick auf Mac, der sich bis jetzt etwas im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, um das Wiedersehen der beiden Brüder nicht zu zerstören. "Darf ich mich jetzt deinem zukünftigen Mann widmen?"

Stephen zuckte die Schultern. "Zukünftiger Mann ... Klingt gut oder? Ja, du darfst!"

Während sich Mac und Rick in den Arm nahmen und begrüßten, warf Stephen einen prüfenden Blick in das Innere des Trans-Am und sah Sully an, der still auf dem Sitz sass und nur hier und da etwas herumrutschte. Er legte eine Hand auf das heiße Autodach und wandte sich an seinen Bruder.

"Rick?"

Macintosh drehte sich um. "Ja?"

"Lässt du ihn mal aussteigen oder soll er das ganze Wochenende in deinem Auto wohnen...?"

Rick seufzte leise. "Sully? Aussteigen!"

Sofort ließ der Junge den Sicherheitsgurt nach hinten schnellen, stieß die Tür auf und sprang aus dem Wagen. Drei Augenpaare beobachteten ihn, während Sully sich mit den Fingern an die Pobacken fasste und versuchte den harten Stoff der Jeans etwas zu lockern. Sehr viel Erleichterung brachte das allerdings nicht!

Rick betrachtete ihn. "Komm her und sag _Hallo_!"

"Komme," gab der Führungsoffizier zurück und spazierte langsam um die Schnauze des Wagens herum und blieb neben Rick stehen, der ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn sanft drückte.

Rick sah zuerst Stephen an und stellte ihn Sully vor. "Das ist mein Bruder, Stephen und der da, der so aussieht als hätte er schon ein paar Leute abgeknallt, ist seine besser Hälfte, Detective Mac Taylor!" Dann klopfte er Sully noch mal auf die Schulter. "Das ist mein First-Lieutenant, Sully Donavan!"

Sully grinste und hielt Stephen die Hand hin. "Hallo!"

"He, Sully," grüßte Stephen ihn und drückte seine Hand. "Sag einfach Stephen, okay?"

Auch Mac bot ihm das _Du_ an und sie schüttelten sich noch mal die Hände. Donavan musterte den Cop endringlich und skeptisch. "Sorry, ich hab mit Polizisten keine sehr guten Erinnerungen, Mac! Aber ich versuch einen Neuanfang."

Mac nickte. "Kein Problem, Sully! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir hier und ihr könnt ein bißchen abschalten."

"Oh ja, das hoff ich auch," erwiderte jetzt Rick leise und zischte dann laut auf, als er wieder einen Krampf spürte, der sich durch seinen Magen schob. Schnell drehte er sich von der kleinen Gruppe weg und legte eine Hand auf die Stelle.

Stephen hatte die Bewegung natürlich sofort gesehen und trat zu ihm. Seine Stimme war leise und besorgt. "Rick? Was ist?"

Der Colonel atmete durch den Mund und sah dann seinen Bruder wieder an. "Wir hatten ... einen kleinen Disput auf der Fahrt, das ist alles! Mach dir keine Sorgen, okay?"

"_Keine Sorgen machen_," wiederholte Stephen etwas sauer und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kommst hier an und hast Krämpfe! Was so viel bedeutet wie Du bist Auto gefahren, obwohl es dir nicht gut geht und dann sagst du mir Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen?"

Macintosh räusperte sich und versuchte möglichst gerade zu stehen was ihm auch ziemlich gut gelang. Er warf seinem kleinen Bruder einen Blick zu. "Lass uns den Wagen ausräumen und dann rein gehen, Stephen! Okay? Ich bin echt müde und muss eine Runde schlafen und ich glaube Sully wird das auch ganz gut tun ..."

"Okay," sagte Mac und klatschte in die Hände. Er wollte die etwas angespannte Stimmung auflockern und ging zum Kofferraum. "Kommt alles rein?"

"Ja," sagte Sully und nahm Ricks Rucksack, den Pullover, seine Jacke und den Müll, den er noch auf den letzten paar Meilen fabriziert hatte, aus dem beigen Innenraum des Autos. Mac nahm die eingepackten Armeeuniformen heraus und den Säbel von Rick in die andere Hand und trug alles ins Haus und das erste Obergeschoss. Sully folgte ihm mit seiner Reisetasche und dem Rucksack. Auch jetzt wurde er von Stephen und seinem Ziehvater beobachtet. Das Gehen fiel ihm sichtlich schwer.

Während die anderen den Wagen ausräumten, war Rick bis an den Bürgersteig spaziert und betrachtete die schöne Gegend in der sein Bruder lebte. Das letzte Mal war er vor zwei Monaten hier gewesen und hatte an diesem Tag auch Mac kennen gelernt. Er hatte den Cop des CSI Labors sofort in sein Herz geschlossen und war sich sicher, dass Stephen mit ihm glücklich werden würde.

Kurz fuhr er sich mit der linken Hand durch das schwarze Haar, während er seine wachen Augen durch die Nachbarschaft wandern ließ. Irgendwelche Veränderungen konnte der Colonel nicht erkennen.

"Es ist alles noch so wie vor zwei Monaten, Rick," sagte Stephen dicht neben ihm. "Sogar Fred ist noch da ..."

Der Colonel lächelte gequält, als sein Bauch ihm wieder zu schaffen machte. "Fred ... Kommt der Morgen eigentlich auch?"

"Natürlich! Mit Gattin sogar! Ich kann ja schlecht die Franklins und die Coopers einladen und Stacey und Fred nicht, oder?"

"Stimmt ja," gab Rick zurück. "Aber dein Garten ist ja groß genug ... ich muss eh sehen, dass ich Sully unter Kontrolle halte, der ist ziemlich labil im Moment wegen ... Django."

"Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Rick," beteuerte der New Yorker Arzt seine Bestürzung leise. "Also sprechen wir das Thema am Besten gar nicht erst an, oder ...?

Kopfschütteln seitens des Colonels. "Nein, besser nicht, Steve! Er ist nur schwer unter Kontrolle zu halten und ich hab keine Ahnung, was er als nächstes tun wird, wenn er sich eingeengt oder angegriffen fühlt. Oder einfach kein Bock mehr hat ..."

Connors räusperte sich leise. "Also ist er ein wenig wie eine tickende Zeitbombe ja?"

Leider nickte Rick sofort. "Leider kann man es genau so sagen, ja! Wie gesagt, die Fahrt war ziemlich anstrengend, weil er ein paar Mal ausgerastet ist. Ihm war langweilig und er hat sich von anderen Autofahrern provozieren lassen. Ich konnte noch verhindern, dass er zuschlägt, aber viel hat wirklich nicht gefehlt." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das dichte, schwarze Haar und sah wieder seinen Bruder an. Kurz überlegte er. "Ehm, ich musste ihm vorhin auf der letzten Raststätte vor New York ein paar verpassen, weil er es echt drauf angelegt hat und ... ehm hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich ... ihm gleich mal dein _Schrankinventar_ zeige, Stephen?"

"Zur Abschreckung," fragte sein kleiner Bruder und Rick nickte traurig. "Natürlich. Ich hoffen natürlich, dass du da nicht dran musst, solange du hier bist, aber ... wenn du willst, können wir auch eine formelle Schlüsselübergabe machen, wenn du meinst, dass das abschreckender sein könnte, Rick!"

"Sehr gute Idee, ja," bemerkte der Colonel und atmete tief ein. "Ich würde mich freuen, wenn das was bringen würde. Du hast noch nen Zweitschlüssel?"

Stephen sah wieder nach vorn und über die Jefferson hinweg.

"Ja, den kannst du gerne haben und Sully vor die Nase halten ..." Jetzt trat Stephen direkt vor seinen großen Bruder und musterte ihn eingehend. "Wie schlimm ist es denn jetzt gerade mit den Schmerzen? Auf einer Skala von 1-10?"

"Du führst dich schon so auf wie Paul, Stevie ... Aprospos den muss ich noch anrufen und ihm sagen, dass ich heil bei dir angekommen bin." Rick seufzte und hielt sich wieder die Hand auf den Magen.

"_Heil_ ist gut, ja," gab Connors zurück. "Nur weil du Sturkopf niemanden mit deiner Karre fahren lassen willst. ... Wir hätten euch doch irgendwo geholt, Rick!"

"Und hätten uns dann irgendwo in der Mitte getroffen oder was?! ... Jetzt hör auf dich so aufzuspielen," versuchte Macintosh ihn zu beruhigen. "Es tut mir ja leid, okay? Also kein Wort zu Paul, falls du ihn mal sprechen solltest, Stevie! Alles klar? Das ist mein voller Ernst! Der wird total ausflippen deswegen ..."

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja, das ist auch sein gutes Recht, meinst du nicht?! ... Als dein bester Freund _und_ Hausarzt! Der reißt dir den Kopf ab und verspeist dich zum Frühstück, wenn er das hört!"

Rick seufzte kaum hörbar. Das klang jetzt zwar ziemlich theatralisch, aber leider hatte Stephen mit dieser Aussage absolut Recht! Paul würde ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken eine heftige Standpauke halten, wenn er davon Wind bekommen würde. Der Chefarzt des _Kings View Hospital_ in West Virginia konnte es nämlich auf den Tod nicht leiden, wenn sein bester Freund mit seiner Gesundheit so herumspielte und seine ärztlichen Anweisungen ignorierte! Leider hatte Rick das schon sehr oft durch einen Anschiss alla Paul Westen zu spüren bekommen und war dann eingeknickt!

Stephen legte den Kopf schief, als er sah, dass Rick nachdachte. "Rick? Sag mir ne Zahl, bitte."

"So zwischen 6 und 7 würd ich sagen. Ich muss mich gleich hinlegen und ne Runde schlafen. Ich denke dann gehts schon wieder! Sully hat mich heute wirklich den letzten Nerv gekostet!"

Stephen drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Sully trug gerade Ricks Reisetasche in das Haus. "Na komm! Dein Auto ist leer wie ich sehe ... Lass uns rein gehen bevor Fred durch sein Küchenfenster guckt und uns sieht, Brüderchen!"

"Brüderchen," wiederholte der Colonel bissig und verdrehte die Augen.

Er folgte Stephen zurück zum Haus und fuhr dann zunächst sein kleines und schwarzes Heiligtum in die Garage, die sein Bruder extra für ihn frei gemacht hatte. Stephen schloss das Tor. Anschließend gingen sie über den grünen Rasen in das kühle Haus.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Ich hoffe, es hat euch genau so gut gefallen, wie mir! Ja und da haben wir's dann endlich :) Die beiden Brüder treffen das erste Mal aufeinander! Sully hat sich hier wieder sehr schön von vielen Dingen und Personen provozieren lassen ... Rick muss natürlich sein Versprechen, was er ihm vorher gegeben hatte, auch einhalten. Das kennen wir ja vom Colonel nicht anders! Nur leider hat Rick jetzt auch wieder ein Problem, was ihm noch etwas zu schaffen machen wird und Stephen hoffentlich schnell wieder in den Griff bekommt (ihr wisst ja wie ich das liebe!) Mal sehen wie es jetzt weiter läuft! Danke fürs Lesen und eure tollen Reviews! Eure Vanessa


	37. Little Encounters

**AN:** Huhu :) Es geht weiter! Das ist ein wirklich langes Kapitel geworden mit vielen tollen Gesprächen. Die einen gehen gut aus - die anderen nicht so gut :( Und jetzt viel Spass und schreibt mir ein Review, falls es euch gefallen hat ...

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir :(

Zum Kapitel:  
Viele Gespräche werden geführt. Stephen kümmert sich um seinen großen Bruder, seine Söhne kommen nach Hause und es werden ein paar Dinge ausgesprochen ...

* * *

In der Lobby traf Rick auf Sully, der sich an der Wendeltreppe im Stehen die Schuhe auszog. Der Colonel tat dasselbe, ging dann erstmal auf das Gäste-WC neben der Kellertreppe um auf die Toillette zu gehen und sich gründlich die Hände zu waschen und spazierte dann in die Küche, wo Mac auf einem der weißen Stühle hockte und an seinem Handy herumspielte. Die New York Times lag zusammengefaltet am Rand des Tisches und ein Fenster war gekippt. Rick fiel sofort auf, dass die Küche sehr aufgeräumt war. Er grinste leicht. Stephen war eben doch der saubere und ordentlichere von den beiden Brüdern.

_Ja, das war er schon immer_ ...

Die Sonne schien durch die Fenster und die verglaste Hintertür hinein. Rick fiel sofort wieder auf, was für eine Ruhe hier doch immer herrschte - im Gegensatz zu seiner turbulenten Base!

Er stellte sich an den Türrahmen, legte die rechte Hand auf das weiße und glatte Holz der Schiebetür und atmete tief aus. Die Bauchschmerzen waren immer noch ziemlich stark und er würde wahrscheinlich nicht um seine Spritze mit _Tilidin_ herumkommen.

_Hoffentlich ist es heute Abend besser ... Ich muss Morgen echt fit sein, sonst dreht mir Stephen den Hals um ..._

Mac legte das Handy weg und faltete die Hände ineinander, als er Rick an sah. "Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus, Rick."

Rick grinste leicht, trat dann auf ihn zu und setzte sich dem Cop gegenüber, so dass er hinaus in den schönen Garten sehen konnte, wo Morgen die Party steigen würde. "Danke, Mac!"

Der Polizist grinste. "Nichts zu danken!"

Dann betraten auch Sully und Stephen die kleine Küche. Rick sah sich kurz in dem nicht großen Raum um und überlegte, wie sie es heute und Morgen schaffen würden, mit Brian, Justin, Stephens Jungs und auch noch Jason hier zu essen. Aber sein Bruder hatte bestimmt schon einen Plan aufgestellt und würde das kleine Problem im Nu lösen ... Stephen öffnete seinen Kühlschrank.

"Wollt ihr was trinken, Männer? Wasser, Pepsi, Saft? Für Alkohol ist es noch ein bißchen früh denke ich ..."

Sully, der einen Schritt in den Raum gemacht hatte, zupfte wieder vorsichtig an der Jeans herum und machte eine Grimasse, als sich der harte Stoff wieder erbarmungslos um seinen wunden Po legte. Die Tracht Prügel von Rick hatte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Es tat immer noch weh - sehr sogar! Sully rollte genervt mit den Augen und seufzte dann leise.

"Eh, ich nehm eine Pepsi, bitte."

"Gute Wahl," meinte Stephen und nahm eine der Dosen heraus und stellte sie auf die Anrichte. "Rick?"

Der Colonel sah seinen Bruder an. "Für Bier ist es noch zu früh sagst du?"

Stephen legte den Kopf schief und trommelte leicht mit den Fingern auf der Kühlschranktür herum, die er immer noch fest hielt. "In deinem jetzigen Zustand ist Alkohol eh tabu, Rick!"

Macintosh seufzte genervt. "Woher willst du das wissen? Hast du meine Krankenakte hier oder was?"

"Nein," gab Stephen genau so zickig zurück. "Die liegt bei deinem ... _Hausarzt_ in TC, oder? Wir können Paul ja mal anrufen und ich frage ihn ganz genau, was du darfst oder nicht, wenn du mit Krämpfen hier auftauchst. Das wird ihn eh interessieren, denkst du nicht? ... Wie wär das?"

Rick befühlte wieder seinen Magen. _Touchè, Bruder ..._

Sein Ziehsohn grinste leicht und fing dann an zu lachen. Rick warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu und Sully schluckte nervös.

"Entschuldigung."

"Das ist ne ganz blöde Idee, Stephen," sagte Rick wieder an Stephen gewandt und schnaufte laut. "Wehe du steckst ihm das! ... Okay, also kein Bier - wenigstens jetzt noch nicht!"

_Vielleicht aber später _...

"Na geht doch! Außerdem hab ich gleich ein kleines Attentat auf dich vor ... Also auch ne Pepsi?"

"Ja," erwiderte Rick dann schmunzelnd. "Was hast du mit mir vor?"

Der Arzt holte eine zweite und eine dritte Dose heraus, dann eine Flasche Wasser für seinen Verlobten und drückte die Kühlschranktür wieder fest zu. Er drehte sich um, stellte die Dosen auf dem Tisch ab, öffnete die Flasche und füllte ein Glas, was er vor Mac abstellte und sich dann neben ihn auf den freien Stuhl fallen ließ.

Connors warf einen Blick auf Sully, der immer noch unschlüssig vor ihnen stand. "Sully? Willst du dich nicht setzen?"

Der Junge seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich passe, danke. Es tut noch ziemlich weh ..." Der nächste Blick galt seinem Vorgesetzten, der an der Dose Pepsi trank. "Rick? Kannst du mir gleich was geben?"

Rick sah ihn an, während er die Dose wieder auf dem Tisch abstellte. "Wenn du lieb _bitte_ sagst, dann vielleicht, Sully!"

Sully grinste etwas. "Kannst du mir gleich _bitte_ was geben?"

"Das klingt schon viel besser," meinte der Colonel und spielte an seiner Dose herum, die langsam Kondenzwasser verlor. "Hast du das Gästezimmer schon gesehen?"

Nicken. Rick legte die linke Hand auf seinen Magen und drückte leicht zu. Schnell zog er die Luft durch den Mund in seine Lungen und schnaufte dann erschöpft. "Gut! Dann ... trinken wir noch aus und gehen gleich mal rauf, damit du dich ein bißchen frisch machen kannst, okay?"

Sully nickte und ging dann langsam um Rick herum und zog den letzten freien Stuhl zurück. Skeptisch warf er einen Blick auf die harte Sitzfläche. "Ehm ..."

Während Rick noch einen Schluck trank, hatte Stephen den Blick bemerkt und streckte einen Arm in Richtung Lobby aus. "Sully! Geh mal ins Wohnzimmer und hol dir ein Kissen vom Sofa!"

"Ja, danke!"

Als Sully aus der Küche verschwunden war, beugte sich Rick über den Tisch und sah seinen Bruder an. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Also? Was soll ich denn gleich für dich tun, Stevie?"

Connors trank jetzt auch endlich an der Dose, bevor er Rick antwortete. "Du könntest mir einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn du unseren Neffen und seinen Freund heute Abend vom Flughafen abholst. Natürlich erst, wenn du ein bißchen geschlafen hast."

"Klar," sagte Rick und zuckte die Schultern. "Wann kommt Brian denn?"

Jetzt mischte sich auch Mac ein. "Um sechs landet der Flieger."

"Ja, ok! Kein Problem. Aber wieso fliegt der eigentlich? Pennsylvania und Pittsburgh sind doch direkt nebenan?"

"Keine Ahnung, Rick! Du kennst doch Brian! Der will mit seinem Geld um sich werfen und es so bequem wie möglich haben. ... Danke, dass du sie holst," gab Stephen zurück und legte Mac die rechte Hand sanft auf den Oberschenkel.

Sully betrat wieder die Küche. Er ging um Rick herum und warf ein beiges Kissen auf den Stuhl. Vorsichtig setzte er sich und zuckte dann sofort zusammen. Rick kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die Leiden seines Führungsoffiziers, sondern trank lieber an seiner Pepsi. Doch Mac und Stephen musterten Sully kurz, bis der Junge schließlich genervt den Mund aufmachte.

"Was ist," fragte er und öffnete dann auch seine Dose. Zischend entwich die Kohlensäure aus dem Behälter. "Es tut weh, okay?"

Mac nickte. "Ja, das wissen wir!"

"Kommt eigentlich unsere Schwester auch, Stephen?"

Der Arzt lächelte leicht und streichelte liebevoll Macs Bein. Er sah Stephen an. "Ich hab sie eingeladen, aber sie hat mir abgesagt. ... Aber ich denke, Brian ist das eh ganz recht, wenn er sie hier nicht um sich haben muss."

"Ich finde, Brian könnte sich mal langsam etwas zusammenreißen, meinst du nicht," fragte Rick etwas sauer. Er kannte natürlich das angespannte Verhältnis zwischen Brian und Joan, hatte auch schon öfters versucht zu schlichten, aber war nie wirklich erfolgreich gewesen.

Stephen öffnete den Mund. "Zu einem Streit gehören immer zwei, Rick! Oder? Ich denke, dass unser Schwesterchen da auch ihre Finger im Spiel hat und sie wegen ihrem Sohn nicht kommen will. Sie hat mir am Telefon gesagt, dass sie krank ist, aber ... na ja, das glaube ich Joan nicht so richtig."

Jetzt seufzte Rick laut und fasste sich wieder an den Bauch. "Lass uns damit aufhören, bitte! Sonst lieg ich Morgen flach und du kannst sehen, wer euch verheiratet!"

Sein kleiner Bruder hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Okay. Ehm, sollen wir mal spritzen gehen? Hm?"

"Tolle Idee, ja," meinte Rick, biss sich auf die Lippe und erhob sich langsam vom Stuhl. Er warf kurz Sully einen Blick zu. "Bleibst du kurz hier bei Mac? Du kannst in einer viertel Stunde raufkommen, wenn du willst."

Sully nickte. "Ja. ... Darf ich denn aufstehen und rumlaufen oder muss ich hier auf meinem wunden Hintern sitzen bleiben, Sir?"

Jetzt grinste Rick leicht, während er sich mit der linken Hand an der Tischkante fest hielt. Stephen beugte sich zu Mac und drückte ihm seine Lippen auf den Mund. Der Cop packte Stephens Hinterkopf, zog ihn näher zu sich und Stephen schnaubte laut, während sie sich innig küssten.

Macintosh betrachtete die beiden Männer. Dann legte er seine rechte Hand sanft auf Sullys Haar und streichelte ihn liebevoll. "Ja, du darfst rumlaufen, aber nur im Haus und Garten, in Ordnung? Ich denke, wenn Brian und Justin heute Abend hier sind, werden wir mal eine der Kneipen aufsuchen." Wieder sah er seinen Bruder und Mac an, die sich immer noch küssten. Stephen hatte Mac eine Hand auf die Seite des grauen T-Shirts gelegt, kraulte ihn sanft und drückte Mac noch weiter nach hinten, so dass der Stuhl bedrohlich wackelte. Rick legte den Kopf schief und grinste. "Richtig, Stephen? ... Wenn Brian kommt, gehen wir aus, oder?"

Endlich ließ der Arzt von Mac ab, grunzte leicht und leckte sich die Lippen. "Entschuldige. Ja, klar! Wenn Brian kommt werden wir die Bars unsicher machen, Sully! Und ich denke, dass Rick dir auch das ein oder andere Bier gönnen wird. Richtig, Rick?"

Rick klopfte Sully auf die Schulter. "Ja! Zur Feier des Tages! ... Stephen, ich bin dann schon mal oben, falls du mich suchst!"

Sein Bruder lächelte entschuldigend, während diesmal Macs Hand sich auf sein Bein legte und leicht zudrückte. Sie sahen zu wie Rick langsam aus der gemütlichen Küche ging und durch die Lobby spazierte. Drei Sekunden später war er nicht mehr zu sehen.

Stephen erhob sich dann ebenfalls, gab Mac noch einen Kuss und ging um den Tisch herum.

"Dann bin ich mal meinen Bruder verarzten," sagte er zu Sully und verschwand dann im Wohnzimmer, wo er in seine Praxis ging und drei Minuten später mit Desinfektionsspray, einer eingepackten Spritze, Nadel, Watte und einem gelben Fläschchen Tilidin in den Händen wieder heraus kam und dann ebenfalls die erste Stufe der Wendeltreppe nahm.

Oben im Flur hatte Rick an der Wand Position bezogen und atmete tief durch. Plötzlich spürte er den Vibrationsalarm seines Handys in der Hosentasche. Schnell schob er zwei Finger in die Jeanstasche und holte das silberne Mobiltelefon hervor. Rick warf einen Blick auf die Caller ID und stöhnte dann leise und verärgert. _Paul calling_ ...

Er hatte ihn vergessen ... "Scheisse, verdammt," zischte Rick leise und drückte dann in dem Moment als sein Bruder die Treppe hinauf kam, auf die Anrufannahmetaste.

Rick meldete sich. "Hey, Paul!"

Stephen betrachtete ihn grinsend und ging dann an ihm vorbei in das Gästezimmer.

_"Du lebst also noch, wie ich höre,"_ stellte Paul Westen am anderen Ende der Leitung bissig fest.

Rick verdrehte die Augen. "Ja ..."

_"Und ihr wart auch nicht in einen Unfall verwickelt oder so etwas in der Art? Vermute ich?"_

Der Colonel schluckte jetzt. "Nein ..."

_"Mhm,"_ machte der General leise. _"Und wieso rufst du mich dann nicht an, um mir zu sagen, dass ihr gut angekommen seid, Rick? ... Es ist bereits nach eins und wenn ihr gut durchgekommen wärt, dann-"_

Jetzt unterbrach Rick ihn etwas sauer. "Stau, okay?"

_"Könntest du die Freundlichkeit besitzen, mir auch in ganzen Sätzen zu antworten, Rick oder geht das gerade nicht, weil du vielleicht zu ... übermüdet bist? Weshalb rufst du mich nicht zurück? So hatten wir es doch vereinbart oder nicht?"_

Langsam wurde Rick wirklich sauer auf seinen besten Freund. "Kann schon sein, ja ..."

Plötzlich kam Stephen auf den Flur - in der Hand hielt er eine fertige Spritze mit gelbem Inhalt. Die Hände gewaschen hatte er sich bereits unten im Gäste-WC. Er zeigte seinem Bruder die Spritze und deutete in das Gästezimmer.

Rick schnaubte und hielt sich wieder den Bauch. "Paul? Ich muss Schluss machen, Stephen will was!"

_"Was," _fragte Westen verdutzt. "_Kann es vielleicht sein, dass ... es dir nicht gut geht, Rick? Trifft das zu?"_

_Scheisse_ ...

Rick schluckte und log. "Es ist alles okay, Paul. Jetzt hör auf dir Sorgen zu ma-"

_"Du kannst sehr schlecht lügen, Richard,"_ ermahnte Paul ihn jetzt und wurde dann strenger. _"Gib mir Stephen!"_

"Wozu?"

_"Colonel,"_ blaffte Paul ihn jetzt übers Telefon an und Rick verzog das Gesicht bei dem Tonfall und der Erwähnung seines militärischen Rangs. Immer wenn Paul ihn _Colonel_ nannte, meinte er es todernst und das wussten sie beide! _"Los! Gib mir deinen Bruder!"_

Als Rick merkte, dass sich Paul nicht abspeisen ließ, trat er vor das Gästezimmer und sah Stephen an, der auf dem Bett hockte und auf ihn wartete. Rick nahm das Handy vom Ohr und hielt es seinem Bruder hin. "Er will dich sprechen!"

Stephen zuckte die Schultern und Rick kam auf ihn zu und Stephen nahm das Telefon entgegen. Sollte er Paul Westen jetzt wirklich anlügen, nur damit Rick aus dem Schneider war? ...

"Ja, Paul," meldete sich der Arzt freundlich. "Wie stehen die Dinge in West Virginia? Wie geht es Debbie?"

_"Stephen, lass den Mist bitte,"_ sagte Westen leise und schnaufte dann. _"Was ist los mit ihm?"_

"Was soll mit ihm los sein," fragte Stephen zurück und sah dabei Rick an.

_"Du kannst noch viel schlechter lügen, als dein großer Bruder und jetzt sag mir was los ist!"_

Connors sah auf die Spritze, die er auf die Kommode gelegt hatte und seufzte leise. "Er hat Krämpfe, _das_ ist los, Paul! Aber wir haben alles im Griff, okay? Also reg di-"

Dicht vor ihm schlug sich Rick mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn und machte eine Grimasse.

_"Mich nicht aufregen,"_ fragte Paul jetzt weiter und in seiner Stimme klang Enttäuschung mit. _"Jetzt sag mir bitte nicht, dass er in einem durchgefahren ist, während er gekrampft hat, Stephen!"_

Stephen sah kurz zu Rick, der sich auf das Schlafsofa gesetzt hatte, wo Sully die nächsten Nächte verbringen würde. Dann wandte sich Connors wieder an Westen. "Er ist nicht in einem durchgerauscht, keine Angst, aber Sully hat ihn ziemlich aufgeregt und dann musste er ... eingreifen. Sie standen im Stau und deshalb hat sich die Ankunft etwas verzögert."

Stille. Dann war wieder Pauls Stimme zu hören. Er klang etwas ruhiger. _"Wie geht es ihm jetzt?"_

"Ich hab schon das Tilidin aufgezogen und wollte ihm jetzt was geben," informierte ihn Stephen. "Er legt sich dann hin und versucht eine Runde zu schlafen, bevor hier der Trouble los geht ... Wir kriegen das hin, Paul! Wirklich! Keine Bange!"

_"Stephen? Kümmer dich um ihn, okay? ... Gib ihn mir noch mal!"_

"Ja, werd ich ... Moment!"

Stephen stand auf und gab Rick sein Handy zurück.

Der Colonel seufzte leise und meldete sich dann wieder bei Paul. "Na los! Gib's mir!"

_"Ja, das werd ich, wenn wir uns wieder sehen,"_ sagte Westen streng. _"Und bis dahin, hörst du auf deinen Bruder, okay Rick? Versprich mir das! Du musst Morgen eine Trauung durchziehen oder nicht?"_

"Ja, doch ..."

_"AH! Nicht dieser Ton, Colonel,"_ ermahnte Paul ihn.

"Tschuldige ..."

_"Dann lass dich jetzt verarzten und bestell Sully schöne Grüße von mir ... Ach so, ich soll dich von dem Rest hier natürlich grüßen. Es ist alles okay und du wirst nicht vermisst!"_

Rick hielt sich den Bauch und grinste leicht. "Ja, schön zu hören! Paul? Stephen hat die Spritze fertig, ich meld mich in zwei Tagen noch mal, okay?"

_"Ja und versuch dich zu schonen! Bis dann! Bye!"_

"Bye," erwiderte Rick leise und legte dann endlich auf. Er sah Stephen an. "Na ja, das mit der Geheimhaltung hat nicht wirklich gut funktioniert was?"

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf und grinste, während er auf stand. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber wenn er mich so direkt fragt, dann muss ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen, Rick! Tut mir leid, dass du deswegen jetzt Ärger bekommst, aber du solltest das nicht immer so herunterspielen! ... Komm! Hosen runter! Ich würde ganz gerne wieder zu Mac ..."

Stephen machte einen großen Schritt zur Seite und Rick etwas Platz, der seufzend die Knöpfe seiner Hose öffnete und sie sich von den Beinen zog. Er legte sie auf den Stuhl, der neben der Tür an der Wand stand, entledigte sich dann den schwarzen Socken und schob sie mit dem nackten Fuß unter das Bett. Dann legte er sich auf das gemütliche Gästebett und auf die linke Seite mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Er spürte wie die Matratze nachgab, als sein Bruder sich zu ihm setzte und dann das Geräusch der Latexhandschuhe, die er sich über die Hände streifte.

Rick fasste sich in die Shorts und zog sie herunter, so dass Stephen gut an sein Hinterteil kam. Stephen nahm das Spray, schüttelte es kurz und sprühte dann eine Stelle auf der Haut ein, damit alles desinfiziert war. Es würde zwar nur ein kleiner Einstich werden, aber auch bei einer Injektion war Sauberkeit und Hygiene oberstes Gebot bei Ärzten! Als nächstes nahm er die Spritze, zog die Sicherheitskappe ab und presste den Kolben ein kleines Stückchen nach oben, um die Luft entweichen zu lassen.

"Bereit," fragte er Rick spielerisch und grinste.

Rick betrachtete die Hand und schob die linke Hand unter das graue Kopfkissen um mehr Halt zu haben. "Ich bin immer bereit ..."

Stephen lächelte wieder. "Gut, dann los."

Als er die feine Nadel in die Haut stach und den Muskel traf, zischte Rick leise und ruckte ein Stückchen nach vorne.

"Ganz ruhig," sagte Stephen laut und schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum bist du so empfindlich, Rick?"

"Ich bin _nicht_ emfpindlich," verteidigte sich der schwarzhaarige Colonel bissig, während sein Bruder das Tilidin injizierte. "_Du_ bist grob!"

"Hör auf so einen Scheiss zu reden, alter Mann," konterte Stephen jetzt und presste den Kolben langsam herunter. Das Tilidin durfte er nicht zu schnell in den Muskel injizieren, sonst würde es vielleicht einen Bluterguss geben. Nach ein paar Sekunden zog Stephen dann die Spritze endlich heraus und stülpte wieder die Sicherheitskappe über die Nadel. Er legte sie auf die Kommode, desinfizierte noch mal die Haut und gab Rick dann einen Klapps. "Fertig! ... Willst du nen Lolli?"

Rick seufzte und hielt sich wieder die rechte Hand auf den Bauch. "Nein, danke."

"Dann nicht! ... Drehst du dich bitte noch mal eben auf den Rücken, damit ich sehen kann, wie schlimm es im Moment ist?"

Der Colonel zog sich die Shorts wieder nach oben und drehte sich dann um. Locker legte er seine Arme neben den Körper und Stephen schob sein schwarzes T-Shirt ein Stück nach oben. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf Ricks Bauch. Er sah Rick direkt in die Augen, um jede kleinste Reaktion zu erkennen und drückte dann leicht zu. Kein Aufschreien, aber Rick verzog das Gesicht und hielt die Luft an.

Connors legte den Kopf schief. "Schön weiter atmen, komm! ... So funktioniert das nicht."

Als sein Patient dann den Mund öffnete um auszuatmen, drückte Stephen blitzschnell an der Stelle zu, wo der Magen lag und prompt kam ein Aufschrei und Rick riss die Augen auf. Panisch wirbelte er herum und drehte sich auf die rechte Seite. Schützend schlang er seine Arme um seinen Körper, damit Stephen nicht mehr heran kam.

Rick atmete hektisch, aber tief.

Sein Bruder streifte sich die dünnen chirurgischen Handschuhe von den Händen und nahm die Spritze und die restlichen medizinischen Utensilien an sich. Mit der freien Hand streichelte er sanft Ricks Schulter und redete behutsam auf ihn ein. Langsam wurde sein Bruder ruhiger.

Stephen räusperte sich. "Schlaf ein bißchen, Rick. Das Zeug beginnt ja in den nächsten Minuten schon zu wirken und wenn du ausgeschlafen hast, wirds bestimmt schon besser."

Der Colonel öffnete die Augen. "Verdammter Grobian!"

"Ich war ganz sanft," gab Stephen schmunzelnd zurück. "Wenn ich nur ganz leicht zudrücke, bekomme ich nicht die Reaktion von dir, die ich haben will, oder? Also hör auf zu jammern! ... Paul ist mit Sicherheit viel grober und rabiater als ich!"

"Okay, okay du hast gewonnen," sagte Rick leise. "Wo sind eigentlich meine beiden Lieblingsneffen?"

Der New Yorker Arzt erhob sich vom Bett, trat zum Fenster und zog das Rollo herunter. Es wurde augenblicklich dunkeler im Raum.

"Wo sollen die denn um diese Uhrzeit bitte sein, Rick," fragte Stephen ihn schmunzelnd. "Es ist Freitag Mittag, dann sind sie _vielleicht_ noch in der High School! Du weisst schon: Großes Gebäude, viele Kinder, Erwachsene die ihnen was beibringen, Schulhof und so weiter? Na klingelts, Colonel? ... Aber die kommen gleich!"

"Ach, stimmt ja, sorry ...," gab Rick zurück, schlüpfte unter die Decke und schnaubte dann ruhig und erschöpft in sein dickes Kopfkissen hinein.

"Ich weck dich nachher," meinte Stephen und öffnete dann die Zimmertür. "Schlaf gut, Rick."

Plötzlich stand Sully im Türrahmen und sah erst Stephen an, dann lugte er in den Raum und entdeckte seinen Boss im Bett.

"Kann ich duschen gehen," fragte Sully leise. "Ich stinke etwas."

"Klar," meinte Rick leise und öffnete ein Auge um Sully ansehen zu können. "Nimm deine Klamotten und Stephen zeigt dir alles."

Stephen warf dem Jungen einen Blick zu. "Sully fühl dich wie zu Hause, okay?" Dann überlegte er schnell und fügte hinzu. "Vielleicht doch nicht! Aber bedien dich ruhig aus dem Kühlschrank und du musst wirklich nicht fragen, wenn du duschen gehen willst oder so was! Ja?"

Donavan nickte leicht. "Ehm, okay ... eh b-bist du denn gleich noch wach? Kannst du dann vielleicht ... Kannst du mir was Salbe geben oder so?"

Stephen, der noch immer im Zimmer stand, grinste jetzt leicht. "Sully, du kannst es ruhig aussprechen, okay? Hier weiss jeder Bescheid! Zumindest die, die hier dauerhaft wohnen! In Ordnung? Morgen, wenn die anderen Gäste hier sind, solltest du dich vielleicht dann mit solchen Äußerungen etwas zurück halten."

"Ehm, ja es ist nur komisch," gab der Junge zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das kurze, braune Haar.

Rick seufzte. "Ja, mach ich gleich. Dann beeil dich aber bitte!"

Jetzt meldete sich Stephen wieder zu Wort. "Ehm, Sully, ich könnte das auch machen. Rick ist ziemlich müde ..."

Sully guckte etwas gequält und sah zuerst Stephen und dann Rick an. "Ich ..."

Der Colonel grinste wissend. "Stevie, lass mal! Sully ist da sehr eigen, weisst du! Ich mach das gleich schon, wenn du mir aus deiner Praxis was nach oben bringst!"

"Ja, okay," gab der andere Arzt zurück und trat dann aus dem Zimmer. "Na komm, Sully! Ich geb dir ein Handtuch!"

Stephen ging durch die Tür und Richtung Bad. Sully sah noch einmal Rick an und lächelte leicht.

"Danke."

"Kein Problem," erwiderte Macintosh und legte sich dann auf den Rücken. "Bis gleich!"

Dann war auch Sully erstmal verschwunden und inspizierte das Bad. Stephen ging dann wieder hinunter um den Müll zu entsorgen und die paar Dinge für Rick bereit zu machen, die er in zehn Minuten für Sullys Hinterteil brauchen würde. Sully hatte unterdessen eine neue Shorts, Socken und ein frisches, graues T-Shirt aus seiner Reisetasche geholt und war im Bad untergeraucht.

Ganze 30 Minuten später lag auch Sully auf dem schwarzen Schlafsofa, was er mit Macs Hilfe ausgezogen hatte. Er lag auf dem Bauch - natürlich! Rick hatte ihn versorgt und ihm dann noch ein Ice-Pack gegönnt.

Jetzt, etwa eine Stunde später, lagen beide Offiziere friedlich in dem abgedunkelten Raum. Sully döste immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen und genoss die Ruhe und kühle Luft. Rick schlief tief und fest.

Dann wurde die Haustür geöffnet und Stephens Söhne spazierten in das Haus. Alex schloss die Tür hinter sich und sie zogen sich die Turnschuhe von den Füßen. Sofort fiel Alex' Blick auf die fremden, grauen Sneakers und dann auf ... die Schuhe seines Onkels.

Er lächelte seinen Bruder an. "Onkel Rick ist da!"

Bevor die beiden Jungs aber nach Rick schreien konnten, kam Stephen aus dem Wohnzimmer, wo er bis eben noch fern gesehen hatte. Er trat auf Alex zu und sah dann beide gleichzeitig an.

"Ja, Rick und Sully sind da," klärte er sie auf. "Rick geht es im Moment nicht so gut. Er schläft jetzt und Sully ruht sich auch im Gästezimmer etwas aus."

Sofort tauschten die Brüder besorgte Blicke aus. Alex fragte als erster nach. "Was ist mit Rick, Dad?"

Connors seufzte leise. "Er hat wieder Bauchschmerzen, weil Sully ein wenig ... Ärger auf der Fahrt gemacht hat, Alex. Außerdem war es sehr heiss im Wagen und sie standen im Stau! Das hat leider auch nicht zu seiner guten Laune beigetragen und er war etwas genervt von all dem. Heute Abend wird das sicher schon etwas besser sein. Also macht euch keine Sorgen, okay? Das will er nicht! Denn er freut sich auf seine Neffen, hm?"

David nickte. "Ehm, okay."

"Gut," gab Stephen zurück und wandte sich um. "Bringt eure Sachen bitte leise nach oben, macht Hausaufgaben und dann kommt in einer halben Stunde in die Küche! Wir haben noch was zu klären!"

Sofort wurden nervöse Blicke unter den Brüdern gewechselt.

_Klären? Was wollte er denn bitte klären? Hatten sie Mist gebaut?_

David und Alex schlenderten mit ihren Rucksäcken leise die Treppe hinauf und fingen, wie von Stephen verlangt mit den Hausaufgaben an.

Als sie dann nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde wieder hinunter kamen, fanden sie ihren Vater wie erwartet in der Küche vor. Mac war nicht da. Er war nach Hause gefahren, um gemeinsam mit Jason Mittag zu essen und dann ein bißchen Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Heute Abend würden die beiden Taylors sich wieder hier her auf den Weg machen und mit dem Rest der Familie zu Abend essen und dann wahrscheinlich ausgehen. Vom Wohnzimmer aus, hörten sie leise den Flat-Screen.

Stephen sass auf dem Stuhl gegenüber der Tür und die Kaffeemaschine brühte hinter ihm auf der Anrichte frischen Kaffee auf.

Er sah David an. "Mach die Tür zu, bitte."

Alex setzte sich ihm gegenüber und David nahm neben seinem älteren Bruder Platz, nachdem er die Schiebetür zugezogen hatte. Gespannt und etwas verunsichert sahen sie ihren Dad an, der bereits eine leere Kaffeetasse auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte. Ein kleiner Löffel lag daneben.

Bevor der Arzt jedoch das Wort ergreifen konnte, öffnete Alex den Mund. "Okay, wer hat was gemacht?"

David drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um. "Du wahrscheinlich! Ich bin diese Woche das netteste Kind, was es gibt ..."

Alex lachte.

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf. "So ganz stimmt das aber nicht, David, oder? Wenn ich da an die Zigarette denke, die du dir in den Mund geschoben hast am Dienstag ..."

"Ah, okay," gab der 15-Jährige dann zu. "Das war ... dumm von mir."

"Mhm," machte Connors leise und nickte. "Wie war die Schule?"

David zupfte sich sein grünes T-Shirt zu recht und zuckte die Schultern. "Wie immer." Er warf seinem Bruder einen fragenden Blick zu. "Oder?"

"Ja," gab Alex zurück. "Nichts besonderes, Dad!"

"Gut, ich wollts nur wissen," sagte Stephen schmunzelnd und legte die Hände auf die Tischplatte vor sich. "Also Folgendes! Wir haben ja dieses Wochenende ein paar mehr Leute im Haus als sonst, nicht wahr? Wir haben Rick mit Sully und nachher kommt noch euer großer Cousin mit Justin! Morgen wird es dann noch etwas voller werden! ... Ich erwarte von euch beiden, dass ihr euch gut benehmt! Gastfreundlichkeit steht an erster Stelle, Jungs! Ist das klar? Seid nett, zuvorkommend, hilfsbereit und nervt niemanden - auch nicht Onkel Rick! Schon gar nicht, Onkel Rick! Hm?"

Beide Jungs nickten. "Ja!"

Die Kaffeemaschine knatterte im Hintergrund, als Stephen mit seinen Anweisungen fort fuhr. "Dann kommen wir jetzt mal zu Sully ... Ich weiss, dass ihr ein paar Vorurteile hattet, als ihr davon gehört habt, dass er auch kommen wird un-"

"Ich nicht," erwiderte Alex sofort und zeigte mit dem Finger auf seine Brust.

"Lässt du mich bitte ausreden," fragte Stephen ihn. Alex nickte und Stephen fuhr fort. "Gut! Sully ist ein Knacki, denn er ist ja nicht umsonst bei Onkel Rick auf der Base, okay? Ich werde euch jetzt lieber nicht sagen, was er getan hat, um das zu verdienen, denn das fällt unter die Schweigepflicht. Es ist allerdings nichts Schönes, wie ihr euch denken könnt. Wenn ihr es aber unbedingt wissen müsst, dann fragt ihn selber! Sully ist wirklich sehr nett, also behandelt ihn bitte nicht abweisend und helft ihm hier so gut es geht. ... Leider neigt er sehr zu Gewalt, also provoziert ihn bitte in keiner Art und Weise, denn weder Rick noch ich, möchten hier irgendwen zusammenflicken, während dieses Wochenendes. ... Sully macht im Moment wirklich sehr viel durch wegen seinem verstorbenen Pferd. Bitte berücksichtigt das, Jungs!"

Alex zuckte die Schultern. "Ja, gut! Ehm, m-müssen wir denn auf irgendwas achten, oder? Ehm nicht, dass er plötzlich zuschlägt, Dad!"

"Nein, das wird er schon nicht, wenn man ihn in Ruhe lässt und ihm seinen Freiraum gibt, Alex. Außerdem ist Rick ja da und passt auf ihn auf."

David sah wieder Alex an.

Ihr Vater lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück und seufzte leise. "Also wenn ihr etwas an ihm bemerkt, das euch komisch vorkommt, dann sagt es sofort Rick oder aber mir, okay? Dann werden wir was unternehmen. ... Aber es wird nichts passieren! Also keine Angst! Ach so, bitte nehmt das Wort _Pferd_, _Tod_ und so weiter vor Sully _nicht_ in den Mund! Hm? Es könnte gut sein, dass er das nicht so gut aufnimmt."

Nicken. Die Kaffeemaschine röchelte noch mal und war dann still. Stephen stand auf nahm die Kanne heraus und füllte seine Tasse. Dann setzte er sich wieder seinen Söhnen gegenüber und ließ ein Stück Zucker hineinfallen.

"Ach so," sagte er dann. "Ihr könnt euch jetzt ein Sandwich machen oder so was ... Wenn Brian und Justin heute Abend kommen, gehen wir wahrscheinlich irgendwo Essen oder aber wir bestellen was! ... Und später werden wir mal sehen, welche Bar noch geöffnet hat."

David grinste breit und schlug dann mit seinem Bruder ein. Es kam wirklich nicht so oft vor, dass die Patchworkfamilie weg ging und auswärts feierte. Stephen hatte das Grinsen seines Jüngsten natürlich bemerkt und räusperte sich dann leise.

"David?"

"Hm?"

"Dass wir was Trinken gehen, heisst nicht, dass du dich darfst vollaufen lassen! Haben wir uns verstanden? Ich hab ein sehr wachsames Auge auf dich und sobald du auch nur versuchst, dir ohne meine Erlaubnis noch einen Kurzen oder ein Bier zu bestellen, gehen wir beide schon mal nach Hause. Hast du mich verstanden, mein Kleiner?"

Sein Sohn nickte langsam, als ihm sofort klar wurde, was für eine Art Drohung sein Vater soeben ausgesprochen hatte und dass er gut daran tuen würde, den Befehl zu befolgen. Sonst würde er Morgen ernste Schwierigkeiten mit dem Sitzen haben und David würde _viel_ sitzen müssen! "Ja, Dad."

"Gut," entgegnete der Mann und trank dann einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. "Also seid bitte leise, während Rick noch schläft, okay? Und macht euch was zu Essen! Ich bin draußen im Garten."

Stephen erhob sich vom Stuhl, nahm seine Tasse mit und verließ die Küche durch die Hintertür um in den Garten zu gehen. Als die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war, warf David seinem Bruder einen Blick zu und trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen auf der blank geputzten Tischplatte herum.

"Was ist," fragte Alex.

"Er hat bestimmt jemanden umgebracht!"

Alex seufzte. "Keine Ahnung, Dave! Aber man kommt ja nicht zu Onkel Rick, wenn man einen Kaugummiautomaten aufbricht, oder?"

"Hm ..."

Dann grinste Alex breit. "Was mich ein bißchen nervöser macht als Sully, ist die Tatsache, dass der Alte dir die Sauferei untersagt hat ...und-"

"Und was?!"

Sein großer Bruder seufzte leise, stemmte sich dann mit dem Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab und stützte das Kinn auf die Handfläche. Etwas angespannt sah er David an. "Dass du ... ihn gerade angelogen hast!"

David schluckte bei dieser Feststellung. "Es, es ist doch nichts gewesen, okay? Mir geht es wieder gut!"

Alex lachte bitter. "Ja, _wieder_ ist genau das richtige Wort, David! Wieso darf ich ihm nicht erzählen, dass du in der Schule plötzlich losgeheult hast? Dad versteht das doch und hilft dir! Komm schon! Ich hasse es ihn anzulügen!"

"Du lügst ja gar nicht, sondern ich ... Du hälst einfach nur den Mund, Alex."

Jetzt starrte Alex David finster an. "Hallo?! In Dads _Universum_ ist das fast dasselbe, du Hirnie! Kapier das doch mal! Ah ... Nicht zu fassen! David, du hattest einen Schock wegen diesem Unfall!" Angespannt und etwas aufgebracht, warf Alex einen Blick nach draußen in den Garten, wo sein Vater gerade einen der weißen Tische auseinanderklappte und probeweise auf die Wiese stellte. Alex sah wieder David an. "Dad muss wissen, ob es dir gut geht! Und weil du in der Schule ausgeflppt bist, geht es dir anscheinend nicht gut! Geh jetzt da raus und sag es ihm, bitte! Er ist doch grad allein und niemand ist da!"

Sein Bruder schnaufte laut und warf jetzt auch einen prüfenden Blick hinaus durch die Scheiben. Stephen hatte den runden Tisch abgestellt und testete jetzt mit den Händen ob er vielleicht wackelte ... David schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das braucht er nicht zu wissen! ... Er hat gerade genug um die Ohren."

"Gott," fluchte Alex jetzt laut. "Du brauchst wirklich nicht den starken Mann zu markieren, nur weil dieser Knacki jetzt hier ist!"

Plötzlich wurde die Schiebetür der Küche aufgedrückt und Sully stand in schwarzer Trainingshose und Shirt vor ihnen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war müde, aber angespannt. Die Brüder sahen sich an, dann Sully. Alex schluckte.

_Hat er uns gehört?_

Sully starrte Alex an und öffnete den Mund. "Tut mir sehr leid, dass der _Knacki_ euch hier alles durcheinander bringt! Ich werd versuchen mich im Hintergrund zu halten und in zwei Tagen seid ihr mich ja schon wieder los!"

David konnte nichts sagen. Er war zu perplex, dass Sully sie gehört hatte. Sein Bruder erhob sich vom Stuhl. "Ah, Sully das ... Es-es tut mir wirklich leid! Ich hätte nicht vorschnell urteilen sollen!" Er ging langsam auf Sully zu und streckte ihm die Hand aus. "Ich bin Alex."

Donavan betrachtete skeptisch die dargebotene Hand vor sich und sah dann wieder den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an, der ihn Knacki genannt hatte. Sully mochte diese Bezeichnung nicht wirklich und es nervte ihn immer wieder, wenn andere Menschen Vorurteile gegen ihn pflegten. "Schön für dich! Rick schläft noch. Ich geh was fernsehn, wenn es recht ist? Dann stör ich euch nicht weiter beim Lästern!"

Mit diesem Satz drehte Sully sich in der Tür um und marschierte hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo er hoffte seine Ruhe zu haben ... und den riesigen Flat-Screen!

Alex sah seinen Bruder an. "Oh, oh ..."

"Ja, das kannst du laut sagen! Geht schon sehr gut los das Wochenende! ... Juhu!"

"Ich mach mir jetzt was zu Essen."

David seufzte und erhob sich dann vom Stuhl. Während sein Bruder den Kühlschrank öffnete und ein paar Dinge heraussuchte, die eines Sandwiches würdig waren, sah David nervös in die Lobby. Der Fernseher lief und es wurde umgeschaltet.

Er sah wieder Alex an. "Ehm, m-muss man ihn nicht beaufsichtigen oder so was?"

"Was," fragte Alex erstaunt und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ein Messer in der einen und das Glas Majonaise in der anderen Hand. "Was erwartest du denn, was Sully tun wird? Unseren _Flat_ unter den Arm packen und damit zurück nach Virginia _trampen_ oder was?! ... Trottel!"

"Nenn mich nicht _Trottel_!"

"Du bist'n Trottel," feixte Alex weiter und drehte seinem Bruder wieder den Rücken zu.

David stellte sich neben ihn und schnappte sich dann ebenfalls zwei Scheiben Weißbrot. Er legte sie auf einen großen Teller und wartete auf das Glas Majonaise.

"Ich hoffe, Rick wird bald wach, dann kann ich ihm von meiner Eins in Mathe erzählen ..."

Alex verdrehte neben ihm die Augen. "Du bist so ein Arsch! Wenn du ihm von deiner Eins erzählst, muss ich ihm ja wohl auch von meiner Sechs erzählen, oder?"

"Jup," gab David zurück und zuckte die Schultern. "Ist nicht mein Problem oder?"

"Danke," sagte Alex und zog eine Grimasse in Davids Richtung.

Es hatte schon voll ausgereicht, als Stephen ihm an dem Montag Abend die Leviten gelesen hatte und leider würde das nächsten Woche, wenn sie bei Mrs Miller gewesen waren, seinen Höhepunkt finden. Die Strafe, die er dann für seine Faulheit und Lügerei kassieren würde, war ganz sicher nicht Ohne und Stephen würde ihm verdammt gut klar machen, dass er sich am Riemen reißen sollte, denn sonst würde er nach den Sommerferien leider eine Klasse wiederholen müssen. Das wollte Alex eigentlich nicht!

Und wenn es damit nicht genug wäre, hatte Alex mit Rick noch einen Erwachsenen, der Schule für so wichtig erachtete, dass er sich auf jeden Fall die Zeit nehmen und mit seinem Neffen ein kleines, privates Gespräch führen würde. Sein Onkel aus West Virginia, den Alex viel zu selten zu Gesicht bekam, war da noch mal ein ganz anderes ... Kaliber! Rick konnte man auch nicht so einfach belügen. Und wenn er dann noch in einem Gespräch den angepissten und strengen Colonel raushängen ließ, dann war es um Alex' Standhaftigkeit, Selbstbeherrschung und den _Nicht-heulen-denn-du-bist-ja-ein-Kerl-Part_ schon nach den ersten vier Minuten geschehen! Natürlich würde Rick ihn nicht bestrafen für die Nummer, denn das war der Job seines Vaters, aber ein richtig guter Anschiss von seinem Onkel tat fast genauso weh.

Alex schluckte schwer, als er an den letzten Anpfiff von Rick zurück dachte. Es war schon ein paar Jahre her - vielleicht drei - wo Rick für eine Woche hier bei Stephen Urlaub gemacht hatte. Rick wollte sich etwas von dem Stress seiner Arbeit erholen und da Sully zu dem Zeitpunkt schon ganz gut in das Team intregiert war und sich passabel benahm, hatte Rick die Chance genutzt und war hier her zu seinem Bruder und seinen Neffen nach Woodside gefahren.

Stephen hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt sehr viele Überstunden im Krankenhaus machen müssen und seine Söhne hatten darunter gelitten. Stephen tat es leid - sehr sogar und als er mit Rick telefoniert hatte, bot dieser an, ihn für eine Woche zu unterstützen und _Babysitter_ zu spielen, solange Stephen dem Stress auf der Arbeit ausgesetzt war.

Als Connors dann unerwartet zu einer drei-tätigen Tagung den Staat verlassen musste, war Rick auf sich allein gestellt! Alex und David hatten sich gefreut mal eine gewisse Zeit mit ihrem Onkel allein zu verbringen. Ein Urlaub vom Vater! Das tat allen mal gut! David hatte das zwar nicht so toll gefunden und Stephen angebettelt, dass er doch hier bleiben sollte, doch natürlich durfte Stephen diese dienstliche Anweisung von Professor Holland nicht abschlagen. Alex auf der anderen Seite, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast ununterbrochen mit Stephen aneinandergeriet, hatte seinen Dad lächelnd am Flughafen verabschiedet und war sehr glücklich, dass er die nächsten Tage nicht unter Stephens Kontrolle stehen würde.

Kurz bevor Dr. Connors sich dann mit seinem Koffer und den medizinischen Akten unter dem Arm an der Passkontrolle von seinen Söhnen und Bruder verabschiedet hatte, gab es noch einen winzigen Hinweis - einen gut gemeinten Rat - an Alex und David! Rick würde ab jetzt die gleichen Rechte haben und durfte die selben disziplinarischen Maßnahmen ergreifen, wie Stephen das tun würde, sobald einer der Jungs aus der Reihe tanzte! Stephen hatte dann den Zweitschlüssel für seinen Schrank im Wohnzimmer aus der Hosentasche gezogen und ihn demonstrativ an seinen großen Bruder überreicht, der ihn dann an seinen Schlüsselbund gesteckt hatte.

Ab sofort galt Ricks Wort und _er_ bestimmte, was getan wurde und was nicht!

Natürlich hatte es in den paar Tagen Probleme gegeben. Die Jungs testeten immer wieder die Grenzen aus und wie weit sie bei ihrem Onkel gehen konnte, bis er die Geduld verlieren würde. Und dann war es leider so weit gewesen! Rick hatte den damals 13-jährigen Alex mit zwei seiner Kumpels abends im Kilmore Park erwischt ... eine Flasche Vodka inklusive! Alex hatte sich rausgeschlichen, ohne dass sein Onkel etwas bemerkt hatte. Der Anschiss, den Rick dann später seinem Neffen zu Hause im Wohnzimmer verpasst hatte, war hart gewesen und Alex hatte bereits nach den ersten drei Minuten laut losgeheult und ihm hoch und heilig versprochen, dass er so etwas nie wieder machen würde. Und danach hatte Rick seinen Neffen über die Sofalehne bugsiert und es ihm mit der Hand ordentlich gegeben.

Als Stephen dann wieder nach Hause zurück gekehrt war, durfte Alex seinem Dad die ganze Gesichte noch mal haarklein berichten, während Rick hinter ihm stand, um ihm notfalls einen kleinen Denkanstoß zu geben. Connors hatte dann seinen Bruder gemeinsam mit David einkaufen geschickt und sich seinen minderjährigen Sohn noch mal vorgeknöpft. Der Gürtel hatte weh getan und Alex hatte für den nächsten Tag, an dem er eigentlich Schule hatte, einen Freifahrtsschein von seinem Dad bekommen, um seinen Allerwertesten auszukurieren. Natürlich hatte Stephen ihm diesen freien Tag so unangenehm wie möglich gemacht! Schreibarbeit, diverse Räume sauber machen und so weiter. Das war wirklich hart gewesen, doch an den Anpfiff seines Onkels konnte sich Alex nur all zu gut zurück erinnern ...

Alex schüttelte den Kopf, als er wieder das wütende Gesicht von Rick vor Augen hatte, schniefte dann und reichte seinem Bruder endlich die Majo und das Messer. Dann belegte er seine Scheibe Weißbrot mit Käse und begann die Tomaten zu waschen und zu zerschneiden.

David legte das Messer wieder weg. "Sollen wir nicht Sully fragen, ob er auch was will?"

"Frag ihn doch ..."

"Warum ich," fragte David. "Du hast ihn _Knacki_ genannt und hast jetzt ein Problem mit ihm!"

In diesem Moment ging die Hintertür leise auf. "Wer hat mit wem ein Problem?"

_Ups ..._

Alex schluckte, als er die Stimme seines Vaters hinter sich hörte und sich dann zu ihm umdrehte. Auch David wirkte auf Stephens unerwartete und plötzliche Präsenz in der Küche etwas nervös. Stephen schloss mit der linken Hand die Tür hinter sich, ohne seine Söhne aus den Augen zu lassen und legte den Kopf schief.

"Hallo? Ich rede mit euch, Jungs! ... Mit _wem_ gibt es hier Probleme?"

"Niemandem, Dad," meinte Alex sofort und klappte sein Sandwich zu.

Der nächste Blick galt dem anderen Connors Sproß. "Keine Probleme, ja?"

"Nein," antwortete David.

Stephen seufzte leise. "Gut. ... Ich geh mal duschen."

Seine Kinder nickten und setzten sich dann an den Küchentisch um zu essen. Alex holte noch eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte zwei Gläser dazu, als sein Vater die Küche verließ.

Gegen 15.30 Uhr kam Rick in Jeans, weißem T-Shirt und barfuß langsam die Wendeltreppe hinunter spaziert. Er hatte nach dem Aufwachen bereits die Wirkung des Tilidins gemerkt und war dann unter der Dusche verschwunden, um sich endlich frisch zu machen. Der Schweiß hatte immer noch in seinen Haaren und auf seiner Haut geklebt, doch er war wirklich viel zu müde gewesen, um noch vor dem Schlafengehen zu duschen. Die Küchentür war komplett geschlossen.

Als Rick am Wohnzimmer und der halb geschlossenen Schiebetür vorbei ging, hörte er, dass der Fernseher lief. Rick stoppte und warf einen Blick in das Zimmer. Er konnte seinen Ziehsohn sehen, der auf dem beigen Sofa hockte und etwas lustlos mit der Fernbedienung durch die Programme zappte. Der Colonel fasste mit den Fingern das weiße Holz und schob die Tür auf.

"He," sagte er leise und trat die paar Stufen hinunter in den großen Raum.

Sully sah seinen Ziehvater kurz an, zappte dann aber weiter. Er hatte einen besockten Fuß unter sein rechten Oberschenkel geklemmt und versuchte sich nicht ganz auf seinen pochenden Hintern zu setzten.

"Hi ..."

Sofort spürte Rick, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sully konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Fernsehprogramm von Fox. Langsam ging Rick auf ihn zu und setzte sich mit etwas Abstand neben ihn. Der dicke Stoff des Sofas gab unter seinem Gewicht sofort nach. Rick warf kurz einen Blick auf den Bildschirm, dann legte er seinen rechten Arm auf die Rückenlehne und hinter Sullys Kopf.

Prüfend betrachtete er ihn von der Seite aus. "Was ist los?"

Ricks Stimme war leise und ruhig, liebevoll und auch ... besorgt.

Sully wackelte mit dem Bein und seufzte dann. "Bist du sicher, dass ich hier erwünscht bin?"

Etwas erstaunt rückte Rick ein Stück näher zu ihm heran und öffnete den Mund. "Was?!"

Donavan sagte nichts mehr, zappte einmal auf einen anderen Kanal und sah Rick schließlich an. "Das war ne einfache Frage, oder? ... Bin ich hier erwünscht, Rick? Ich-i-ich weiss schon, dass du mich auf andere Gedanken bringen wolltest mit diesem ... mit diesem Ausflug, a-aber ..."

Er stoppte mitten im Satz.

Rick legte ihm seine Hand auf den Nacken und kraulte ihn sanft und liebevoll. Dabei musterte er ihn argwöhnisch.

_Was ist denn passiert? ... Es muss irgendwas los gewesen sein, während ich geschlafen hab_ ...

"Sully," sagte Rick leise. "Komm! Sieh mich an und sprich mit mir! Sind Alex und David von der Schule zurück? ... Hat einer von denen was zu dir gesagt? Hm?"

Stille. Sully schluckte und warf wieder einen Blick auf den Fernsehschirm. Werbung. Ein Pferd galoppierte von links nach rechts und setzte dann zum gewagten Sprung über ein Auto an. Sully war so abgelenkt, dass Rick jetzt auch auf den Schirm sah. Er seufzte, langte mit der freien Hand auf Sullys Schoß und nahm die Fernbedienung an sich. Schnell schaltete er den Flat-Screen ab und warf das schwarze Gerät auf das andere Sofa. Seit ein paar Sekunden hatte sich Sullys Herzschlag erhöht. Liebevoll griff Rick mit der linken Hand um Sullys Körper herum und zog ihn sanft zu sich. Sully reagierte sofort auf diese Zuwendung und drückte sich an Rick heran, der ihn fest hielt. Nach Schutz suchend presste Sully sein Gesicht in Ricks Hals und auf das weiße T-Shirt.

Der Colonel versuchte ganz ruhig zu bleiben. Er streichelte Sullys Rücken. "Sch ... ganz ruhig. Es ist alles gut. Wein ruhig. ... sch ..."

Nach ein paar Minuten in denen Sully in Ricks Schulter geschluchzt und geweint hatte, versuchte Rick noch einmal ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Natürlich konnte er sich denken, dass dieser Werbespot von vorhin zu diesem Gefühlsausbruch beigetragen hatte, aber da war noch etwas mehr, als das ...

"Sag mir was los war," sagte Rick leise und rieb ihm den Rücken.

Sully schniefte und nuschelte dann in Ricks T-Shirt hinein. "S-sie ham ... mich geläst-ert."

Rick hob eine Augenbraue an. "Wie bitte? ... Komm ..." Er streichelte Sully jetzt das braune und kurze Haar und drückte ihn sanft von sich weg. "Setz dich mal richtig hin und dann sag mir noch mal was los war!"

Sully tat was er ihm gesagt hatte und wischte sich kurz mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. "Sie haben über mich abgelästert."

_Aha! Also doch!_

Rick musterte seinen Jungen eingehend. "Alex und David? Die zwei haben über dich gelästert, Sully? Wann?"

"Vorhin."

"Was haben sie gesagt?"

Sully fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die kurzen Haare. "Alex hat mich _Knacki_ genannt u-und er denkt, d-dass ich die schöne Routine hier kaputt mache."

Rick schüttelte etwas fassungslos den Kopf. "Das glaub ich jetzt nicht!" Er reckte seinen Kopf hoch und schrie nach seinem Bruder. "STEPHEN?!"

"Ich ... bin schon hier," hörte er plötzlich Stephens Stimme von der Schiebetür aus.

Macintosh wandte seinen Kopf herum, legte Sully beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und sah seinen Bruder an. "Ich dachte, du hast den beiden Jungs, etwas zu Sully erzählt?"

Stephen öffnete den Mund. "Das hab ich auch. Vor zwei Stunden ungefähr. ..." Er warf einen ernsten Blick in Richtung Küche. Dann wandte er sich an den Ziehsohn seines Bruders, der immer noch etwas aufgelöst auf dem Sofa sass. "Sully? Es tut mir leid. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Und er hielt Wort!

Nur wenige Sekunden vergingen und dann stand Stephen wieder in der Schiebetür, die er mit der freien Hand ganz aufschob. In der anderen Hand hielt er den T-Shirtstoff seines Sohnes Alex fest und zog ihn grob neben sich. Sie kamen die Stufen hinunter und auch David folgte seinem Vater reumütig in das Zimmer.

Sully betrachtete Alex etwas sauer. Dann sah Rick Alex ins Gesicht und öffnete den Mund.

"Ich ... finde es wirklich sehr schade, dass unser erstes Wiedersehen ... unser erstes Gespräch, so ablaufen muss, Alexander! Und ich bin ziemlich enttäuscht, dass du feige hinter Sullys Rücken über ihn lästern musst!"

Stephen ließ den Stoff jetzt fallen, doch funkelte Alex immer noch äußerst wütend an. Dann wandte er sich jedoch zuerst an seinen Bruder. "Rick? Darf ich ganz kurz?"

"Ja."

"Ich dachte, wir hätten das in der Küche geklärt, Alex," fragte der Arzt mit strenger Stimme und sah dabei seinen Sohn an. "Ich habe euch beiden die momentane und schwierige Situation von Sully erklärt und darauf gehofft, dass ihr so viel Einfühlungsvermögen besitzt, dass ihr ihn nett aufnehmt, aber da habe ich mich leider getäuscht, so wie es aussieht!" Er seufzte und warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu. "Meine Söhne haben ihre guten Manieren vergessen, so wie es aussieht. Ich entschuldige mich dafür Sully und Rick!" Wieder ein Blick zu Alex. "Geh zu ihm und entschuldige dich!"

Alex schluckte. "I-ich hab mich schon-"

"Alexander," fauchte Stephen jetzt wütend und funkelte seinen Sohn streng an. "Ich habe keine Lust auf diese Spielchen, in Ordnung? Muss ich deinen Onkel mit Sully eine Runde um den Block schicken, damit wir zwei das Thema _Befehle befolgen_ noch mal eingehend besprechen können?"

"N-nein, Sir!"

"Mhm," machte der Arzt leise und wies mit der Hand auf Rick. "Dann bitte!"

Langsam ging Alex zu Sully hinüber und baute sich vor ihm auf. Er schluckte und fummelte nervös an seinen Fingern herum, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte, die auch Stephen gefallen würden.

"Sully! Entschuldige bitte noch mal! Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid! Ich urteile eigentlich nicht vorschnell über Leute, die ich nicht kenne. Es ... ich wollte dir diesen Kurzurlaub wirklich nicht kaputt machen."

David meldete sich auch zu Wort. "Ja, ich ... ehm auch mir tut es leid, dass wir in der Küche über dich geredet haben. Es kommt nie wieder vor!"

Rick sah seine Neffen abwechselnd an. "Nein! Das wird es nicht! ... Falls ich aber doch noch mal so etwas aus eurem Mund höre, Jungs ... Dann werde ich mich darum kümmern, okay? Ich weiss nämlich wo die Seifenvorräte in diesem Haus lagern und ich werde sie benutzen! Alles klar?"

"Ja, Sir," erwiderten beide Connors Brüder schnell und nickten.

Rick wandte sich an Sully. "Nimmst du die Entschuldigung der beiden an, Großer? Ich glaube Stephen will hier wirklich keinen Mord- und Totschlag erleben und ich auch nicht."

Sully nickte. "Ja, ich nehme an!"

Donavan erhob sich und reichte Alex die Hand. Auch David kam noch mal zu ihnen und schüttelte mit ihm die Hände.

"Na also," meinte Rick schmunzelnd und drückte dann endlich seine Neffen zur Begrüßung an sich.

Nachdem dieses kleine Problem endlich bereinigt war, setzten sich alle in die Küche und Stephen brühte frischen Kaffee auf. Er holte ein paar Kekse aus dem Kühlschrank und Rick hörte gespannt seinen Neffen zu, was in den letzten zwei Monaten so vorgefallen war. Stephen erzählte ihm von Sues Kurzbesuch und der Sache mit Gary und der Fehlgeburt. Die Details von Brians unerwartetem Auftauchen verschwieg der Arzt allerdings seinem Bruder noch! Die Schweigepflicht galt auch für Familienangehörige und Stephen würde sie auf keinen Fall brechen. Ja und den Rest, die schlechten schulischen Leistungen von Alex und der Verkehrsunfall, bei dem David und er geholfen hatten und David dann einen Schock erlitten hatte, würde Stephen mit seinem Bruder unter vier Augen besprechen. Da musste Sully nicht unbedingt dabei sein.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Puh! Da wurden aber viele Dinge geklärt was? Ich kann mich hier nicht wirklich für eine Lieblingsszene entscheiden, aber ich glaube der Kontrollanruf von Paul und dann die Untersuchung von Rick durch Stephen waren schon spitze, lol ... Aber auch der kleine Rückfall von Sully im Wohnzimmer mit Rick war wieder sehr schön. Er leidet natürlich immer noch und es wird hier und da vielleicht noch weitere Anspielungen auf das Thema _Django_ geben. Schön, dass Rick da war und ihn sofort getröstet hat :) Und Stephens Jungs wissen jetzt auch wo sie bei ihrem Onkel dran sind! Im nächsten Kapitel tauchen dann auch Brian und Justin auf. Also es bleibt spannend ... Danke für eure schönen Reviews! Eure Vanessa


	38. Watching Out

**AN: **So nach einer kleinen Unterbrechung geht es auch hier weiter! Danke für die letzten Reviews :) Ich hoffe, ihr habt auch wieder an diesem Kapitel euren Spass!

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!  
Die Serie Queer as Folk sowie ihre Charaktere Brian Kinney und Justin Taylor gehören den Produzenten Davies / Cowen / Lipman!

Special Guest Starring: Brian Kinney und Justin Taylor!

Zum Kapitel:  
Sully bekommt einen kleinen _Hinweis_ darauf, was ihm blüht, wenn er sich daneben benehmen sollte und ein wichtiger Schlüssel wechselt den Besitzer! ... Außerdem kommt ein Anruf, der viele Fragen aufwirft und Brian kommt mit Justin am Flughafen an!

* * *

Etwa zwei Stunden später hatten sich Stephen, Rick und Sully ins Wohnzimmer verzogen. Die Jungs waren im Garten und spielten ein paar Runden Fussball, bevor der Garten Morgen früh komplette Sperrzone für alle Freizeitaktivitäten werden würde, die vielleicht etwas beschädigen könnten. Sully hockte in Stephens Sessel, ein Bein über das andere gelegt und las in seiner Zeitschrift. Sein Hinterteil tat nicht mehr ganz so weh und der schöne Sessel war ja sehr bequem. Der Fernseher lief leise im Hintergrund. Stephen hatte sich mit dem Kopf über das Schachbrett gebeugt und studierte konzentriert den letzten Zug seines Bruders.

Rick hielt ein volles Glas Wasser in der Hand und wartete geduldig ab. Hier und da warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er würde gleich seinen Neffen und dessen Freund vom _John F. Kennedy International Airport_ abholen und da es um diese Uhrzeit und in dieser Region der Stadt oft zu Staus kam, würde Rick ein bißchen früher los fahren um rechtzeitig da zu sein. Eigentlich war geplant, dass Mac das erledigen würde, doch der Polizist musste mit Jason zu Hause noch ein paar Dinge erledigen und da Stephen hier die Stellung halten würde, blieb nur noch Rick!

Die Zeitung wurde umgeblättert.

Stephen setzte seine Dame in das obere Drittel des Spielfeldes und grinste seinen Bruder schadenfroh an, der sich immer noch etwas mit seinem Magen quälte.

Rick atmete leise durch den Mund aus, beugte sich dann ein Stück nach vorn um besser sehen zu können. Kurz studierte er das Spielbrett und sah dann Stephen an. "Hast du kein Mitleid? ... Oder einfach nur keinen Respekt vor Älteren?"

Sully grunzte auf dem Sessel leise und schielte kurz zu Stephen hinüber. "Ich glaub beides ..."

"Klappe," gab Rick leise zurück, ohne Sully dabei anzusehen und trank einen Schluck Mineralwasser.

Donavan vertiefte sich wieder schmunzelnd in seine Zeitschrift, während Rick mit der anderen Hand seinen Läufer hoch hob und ihn ein paar Felder weiter wieder absetzte.

Stephen überlegte. "Wenn du mit Brian nachher kommst, dann muss ich ein paar ernste Worte mit ihm reden. Also wäre es mir ganz Recht, wenn du dir den Rest der Truppe nimmst und mit ihnen in den Garten gehst, okay?"

"Okay," erwiderte der Colonel und zog dann scharf die Luft ein, als sich ein leichter Krampf meldete. Sein Bruder beobachtete ihn besorgt. Innerlich hoffte Stephen natürlich, dass es Rick Morgen besser gehen würde und sie vielleicht auch ohne eine erneute Dosis _Tilidin_ auskommen würden, aber sicher war sich der Arzt da nicht.

Sully sah von seiner Zeitschrift auf. "Ehm, wenn wir nachher was Trinken gehen, dann-"

"Ja," fragte Rick und sah seinen Ziehsohn mit erhobener Augenbraue an.

"Wieviel darf ich denn trinken," fragte Sully vorsichtig, aber mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Nicht zu viel, Sully!"

Der Junge zuckte die Schultern. "Was heisst das denn, Rick?! Drei, Fünf, Zehn ...?"

Macintosh seufzte laut und sah Sully jetzt genau an. "Das werden wir nachher entscheiden, in Ordnung? Aber nicht jetzt!"

Rick beugte sich wieder über das Schachspiel und überlegte sich einen weiteren Zug, mit dem er Stephen vielleicht Schach setzten konnte.

Dann war wieder Sullys protestierende Stimme zu hören. "Aber d-"

Jetzt sah Rick ihn scharf an. "Sully! _Jetzt. Nicht. Bitte!_"

"Wieso?!"

Stephen versuchte nicht zu lachen. Sully hatte gerade sehr große Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Sohn, David! Und Stephen hoffte, dass _sein_ Sprössling später nicht so ein Theater abziehen würde und sie den kleinen Tripp in die Bar etwas genießen konnten.

Sein Bruder hingegen konnte nicht mehr ruhig bleiben. Er stand vom Sofa auf und ging zu dem großen, dunkelen Holzschrank hinüber. Dort blieb Rick stehen. Sully hatte ihn vom Sessel aus beobachtet und Rick hob jetzt einen Finger und lockte ihn zu sich.

"Komm mal," befahl der Colonel seinem First-Lieutenant leise, aber bestimmt. "Ich will dir was zeigen!"

Etwas verwirrt warf Sully die Zeitung auf den Sofatisch vor sich, stand auf und kam an Ricks linke Seite. Macintosh sah jetzt seinen Bruder an, der auch alles beobachtet hatte und natürlich bereits wusste, worauf Rick hinaus wollte. Auch Stephen stand jetzt von dem Sofa auf und trat zu den beiden Männern an den Schrank heran. Sully stand genau zwischen ihnen, als der New Yorker Arzt einmal nach links griff und etwas von dem Regal fischte. Es war ein Messingschlüssel!

Rick warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu. "Mach mal auf und zeig Sully was drin ist, Stephen!"

Stephen sagte nichts, sondern steckte den Schlüssel in das Schloss. Er drehte ihn einmal herum und ließ dann los. Jetzt nahm Rick die Tür und zog sie ganz auf. Es quietschte etwas. Rick sah Sully abwartend an, der jetzt den Inhalt in Augenschein nahm.

Sein erster Blick fiel auf die Einschubplatte - die einzige - die etwas oberhalb montiert war. Sully brauchte sich nicht auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen. Er konnte sehr gut erkennen, was darauf lag und ihm lief sofort ein Schauer über den Rücken. Der dünne Stock, der dort lag, sah fast genau so aus, wie der den Rick in seinem Büro hatte!

Sully schluckte leicht und sein Blick glitt etwas tiefer und unter die Platte. Gürtel hingen dort an Schrauben, die in der hinteren Wand angebracht waren. Drei an der Zahl! Ein schwarzer und zwei braune Gürtel. Sully roch sofort, dass das Material aus echtem Leder war!

Neben den Gürteln, die schlaff an den Schrauben herunter hingen und fast den Schrankboden berührten, stand ein Stapel Bücher und diverser anderer Kram in braunen Pappkartons, der scheinbar nicht wirklich einen Grund hatte, dort zu stehen. Jetzt wusste Sully auch, warum der Schrank abgeschlossen war! Niemand sollte ihn plötzlich und einfach so öffnen und den Inhalt sehen können.

Sully spürte Blicke auf sich, während er wieder den Stock betrachtete. Er sah seinen Ziehvater an, der abwartend neben ihm stand und schwieg. "Ehm, ich glaube ich habs verstanden, Sir!"

Rick nickte leicht. "Ja, das will ich hoffen!" Er griff einmal auf die Platte und nahm den dünnen Stock heraus. Rick hielt ihn zwischen zwei Fingern, zeigte ihn Sully noch mal, der ihn musterte und fuhr leise, aber streng fort. "Das hier ist nicht meiner, Sully ... Aber glaub mir, der tut genauso weh! Und ich darf und werde ihn benutzen, wenn du mir einen Grund dafür gibst! Also benimm dich bitte. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Sully nickte leicht. "Ja!"

Der Colonel nickte ebenfalls und legte den Stock wieder auf die Platte zurück. Dann drückte er die Tür zu, drehte den Schlüssel einmal herum, so dass der Schrank wieder abgeschlossen war und hob den Schlüssel vor Sullys Augen.

"Dieser Schlüssel hier," begann Rick langsam und fischte seinen Bund aus der Hosentasche. Konzentriert fummelte er an dem Metallring herum und steckte den Schrankschlüssel an den kleineren Ring. "Gehört für das Wochenende mir! Okay?"

Jetzt ergriff Stephen auch das Wort. "Sully, ich denke, du weisst was das heisst! Rick kann hier jederzeit ran und ich werde für ihn jederzeit das Wohnzimmer räumen und euch etwas Privatsphäre geben, wenn er danach verlangt! ... Lass es am Besten nicht so weit kommen, mein Junge!"

"Nein, Sir," gab der Junge zurück. "Werd ich nicht!"

"Gut," sagte Rick leise, legte die freie Hand hinter Sullys Nacken und zog ihn ein Stückchen zu sich. Liebevoll drückte er seine Lippen auf Sullys Stirn und zog ihn an sich. Donavan legte die Stirn auf Ricks Schulter und der Colonel hielt ihn einen Moment fest. Sully genoss die Nähe zu Rick sehr! Sanft rieb der Mann ihm den Nacken und die kurzen Haare, während Stephen sich langsam und vorsichtig von ihnen entfernte. Er störte jetzt doch nur!

Rick lehnte sich an Sullys Ohr und flüsterte leise. "Wie geht es dir jetzt, hm?"

"Ganz okay, denk ich," sagte der Junge leise. "Also ich flipp nicht aus oder so was wegen ..."

"Das ist gut," erwiderte der Colonel und kraulte ihm den Nacken. Dann drückte er ihn zärtlich von sich weg und sah ihm in die Augen. "Versprich mir bitte, dass du den Mund aufmachst, wenn etwas ist, okay? Ich will nämlich nicht, dass du durch irgendetwas oder jemanden so sehr genervt wirst, dass du einfach so drauf schlägst. Ja? Also sprich mit mir, Sully und wir finden dann eine Lösung, okay?!"

Sully schniefte. "Ja, mach ich!"

"Braver Junge," gab Rick leise zurück und tätschelte ihm das Haar, bevor sich Sully dann ganz von ihm entfernte und das Wohnzimmer mit seiner Zeitung in der Hand verließ.

Ein paar Minuten später sass Rick wieder auf dem Sofa und zog sich die Schuhe an. Sully war irgendwo im Garten und spielte mit Alex und David Fußball! Stephen war in der Küche und befüllte den Kühlschrank mit einigen Flaschen Fosters!

Als das Telefon klingelte hatte sich Rick gerade den zweiten Schuh gebunden und lehnte sich ein Stück zur Seite.

"STEPHEN? ICH GEH SCHON!"

"JA!"

Er nahm das schnurlose Mobilteil von der Ladestation und drückte die grüne Anrufannahmetaste. "Macintosh bei Connors?"

Eine Frauenstimme meldete sich. Rick lauschte einen Moment.

"Ja, genau ich bin der Bruder. ... Mhm ... Tut mir leid, der hat gerade keine Zeit, aber vielleicht kann ich Ihnen auch weiterhelfen? ... Ja, okay. ... " Ricks Gesichtszüge veränderten sich sofort und er wirkte besorgt. "Ja? ... Und das war heute? Wann genau?" Er hörte ihr wieder zu und seufzte dann tief. "Okay, ich werde Dr. Connors Bescheid sagen. Ja! ... Nein, ich denke, das weiss er noch nicht! ... Mhm." Jetzt lächelte er verbissen und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. "Ja, danke! Ich werde es ihm und Detective Taylor ausrichten! Okay! ... Ja, danke noch mal! Bye und ihnen auch ein schönes Wochenende!"

Rick drückte eine Taste und starrte dann auf das Telefon in seiner Hand.

_Was ist hier denn los? Warum weint David in der Schule?_

Vorsichtig räusperte er sich, stand vom Sofa auf und spazierte die drei Holzstufen hinauf in die Lobby. Er schlug den Weg in die Küche ein, wo sein Bruder - für den der Anruf eigentlich gewesen war - versuchte möglichst viele Bierflaschen in den Kühlschrank zu deponieren. Rick trat in den Raum, hielt das Telefon fest und beobachtete Stephen ein paar Sekunden lang.

Er räusperte sich und Stephen drehte sich um. "Und? Wer war es?"

"Die Schule!"

Connors hielt die eine Bierflasche in der Hand fest und drückte den Kühlschrank mit dem Ellbogen zu. Das Bier wanderte auf die Anrichte, wo es sicher stand und der Arzt warf kurz einen Blick durch die großen Fenster und in seinen schönen Garten, wo die drei Jungs immer noch Fussball spielten.

Dann sah er wieder seinen großen Bruder an. "Und was ... Wer hat von der Schule angerufen?"

Jetzt kam Rick einen kleinen Schritt näher und legte das Telefon auf dem leeren Tisch ab. "Die Schulsekretärin! Sie wollte wissen ob ... sich David wieder beruhigt hat oder was genau mit ihm los ist." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wippte leicht auf dem Fußballen herum. Das tat er meistens, wenn er auf eine ehrliche Antwort bestand! Er öffnete wieder den Mund. "Dein Sohn hat wohl eine Art Heulkrampf bekommen ... heute Vormittag! Sie wollte wissen, ob wieder alles okay ist!"

Stephen öffnete überrascht den Mund, sah wieder durch die Fensterscheibe hinaus und dann wieder seinen Bruder an. "Oh verdammt! David hatte scheinbar einen Rückfall, den er mir verschwiegen hat!"

Jetzt hob Rick interessiert eine Augenbraue. "Von was für einem _Rückfall_ sprichst du da bitte, Stephen? Warum weint _mein Neffe_ in der Schule?"

Der Arzt seufzte leise, sah noch einmal durch das Glas, wo David gerade zum Torwart degradiert worden war und leider einen Ball nach dem anderen durch das imaginäre Tor laufen ließ und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Er lehnte sich an die Anrichte und stützte sich mit den Handflächen auf der Kante ab, bevor er Rick dann aufklärte.

"David und ich waren am Montag nach der Schule Billardspielen ... Als Belohnung für eine gute Note in Mathematik! ... Er kam zu mir auf die Arbeit und wir sind dann gefahren. Haben gespielt, waren danach Essen und dann auf dem Weg nach Hause, als ..."

Stephen stockte, als er wieder die gräßlichen Bilder des Unfalls vor Augen hatte - und seinen Sohn, der einen anderen Jungen hatte sterben sehen! Rick war still. Er wollte Stephen ganz sicher nicht zu einer Erklärung drängen.

Sein Bruder sah kurz nach unten auf den Flieseboden der Küche, dann Rick in die warmen Augen. "Ich wollte ne Abkürzung nehmen und dann war da dieser Verkehrsunfall direkt vor uns. Ich hab natürlich angehalten um zu helfen. David hat _911_ gerufen und mir dann mit den Verletzten geholfen!"

Rick nickte verstehend. Er hatte bereits eine Vermutung. "Aber ihr habt nicht alle retten können ...?"

Connors schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Die EMTs haben so verdammt lange auf sich warten lassen, Rick! Ich musste mich um drei Verletzte gleichzeitig kümmern! Wir mussten einen Jungen reanimieren und leider hat-" Stephen brach wieder ab und spürte, dass seine Kehle trocken wurde. Irgendwie war es verdammt schwer, das Rick zu erzählen. Obwohl sein Bruder eigentlich am Besten damit klar kam und ihm helfen konnte, als jeder andere Mensch! Er versuchte sich zu sammeln und nicht vor Rick die Fassung zu verlieren. "Der Junge ist mir leider unter den Händen weggestorben. David hat den Ambubeutel bedient und plötzlich war es zu spät. Für Alles." Frustriert schüttelte der Arzt den Kopf und sah Rick in die Augen. "Ich habe keinen Fehler gemacht, Rick! Ich konnte einfach nichts mehr tun. David hat kurz danach einen Schock bekommen, den er scheinbar noch immer nicht verdaut hat."

Rick war zunächst sprachlos. Dann ging er langsam auf seinen Bruder zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Stephen? Wieso sagst du mir so was Wichtiges nicht?"

"Ich hätte es dir schon noch gesagt, aber der Zeitpunkt war irgendwie noch nicht gut genug. Entschuldige, Rick!"

Stephen warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah wieder durch das Fenster in seinen Garten, wo immer noch Fußball gespielt wurde. Seine Augen verharrten auf David!

"Er hat es mir einfach nicht gesagt! Und ich wette, dass Alex von dieser Heulerei heute auch Bescheid wusste! ... Ich habe die zwei heute Mittag noch gefragt, ob die Schule okay war und beide haben _ja_ gesagt!"

Jetzt sah auch Rick durch das blank geputzte Glas hindurch. Wieder hatte David einen Ball einfach durchgelassen und so ein Tor kassiert. Es sah so aus, als ob er gar nicht richtig dabei wäre. "Willst du allein mit ihm reden oder soll ich mich dazu setzen?"

"Wäre mir lieb, wenn du dabei wärst, aber ... du musst jetzt los," erwiderte Stephen und Rick ließ seine Hand fallen. "Fahr mal zum Flughafen, Rick. Ich werde mit David kurz reden. Vielleicht haben wir dieses Wochenende ja noch etwas Zeit für ein Gespräch zu dritt, das wär mir auch sehr lieb! ... Tu mir den Gefallen und schick ihn ins Wohnzimmer, bitte."

Innerlich lächelte Rick. Ja, sie würden noch Zeit haben! Viel Zeit und das nicht nur am Wochenende! Rick und die Kinder! Nur wusste Stephen von diesen Plänen noch nichts ... und Mac und die Kinder auch nicht!

"Mach ich," gab Rick also zurück und ging zur Hintertür, die er dann auf zog.

Stephen verschwand mit hängendem Kopf aus der Küche und ließ sich im Wohnzimmer nieder, wo er auf seinen Sohn wartete. Er wusste nicht so richtig, ob er traurig über diese neue Erkenntnis sein sollte oder aber wütend auf David, da dieser ihm seinen Rückfall verschwiegen hatte ...

Rick kam in den Garten und schickte seinen Neffen hinein zu seinem Vater. David hatte ihn zwar etwas verdutzt angesehen, doch sich dann natürlich gefügt. Er hatte keine Ahnung über was sein Dad mit ihm sprechen wollte, doch irgendwie hatte er das dumme Gefühl, dass es nichts Gutes sein würde. Jetzt kickte Rick ein paar Bälle mit Sully und Alex, trat dann zu seinem Ziehsohn heran und sagte ihm, dass er zum Flughafen fahren würde. Sully sollte sich benehmen und keinen Mist machen!

Nur ein paar Minuten später war der Colonel in seinen Trans-Am gestiegen und die Jefferson-Street hinauf gerast auf dem Weg zum größten Verkehrsflughafen von New York City!

Langsam trat David an die offene Schiebetür des Wohnzimmers heran. Er konnte seinen Vater sehen, der auf dem Sofa hockte und das Schachbrett vor sich betrachtete. Unschlüssig blieb David im Türrahmen stehen. Er wusste wirklich nicht genau, was Stephen von ihm wollte. Sein Dad hob mit spitzen Fingern eine schwarze Spielfigur von Rick hoch und sah dann zur Seite. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. David konnte hören, wie sein Bruder mit Sully im Garten herumtobte. Irgendwie wollte er jetzt auch gerne dabei sein ...

Die leise und liebevolle Stimme seines Vaters holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "David? Mach die Tür zu und komm her zu mir ..."

Sofort trat David in das Zimmer und zog die weiße Schiebetür zu. Er drehte sich um und ging die drei flachen Holzstufen hinunter und dann zu Stephen an das Sofa heran. Dieser rückte ein Stück und klopfte dann leicht links neben sich auf die Sitzfläche.

Sein Sohn hatte die auffordernde Geste zwar registriert, aber er steuerte trotzdem das gegenüberliegende Sofa an. Gerade als er sich setzten wollte, räusperte sich Stephen gefährlich und legte den Kopf schief.

"David?"

David blieb stehen und sah ihn an. Stephen zeigte jetzt mit dem Finger neben sich. "Ich hätte dich gerne genau _hier_, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht ..."

Stephen nahm den Finger zurück, doch der harte Blick blieb!

Sein 15-Jähriger atmete schwer aus und kam dann reumütig zu ihm hinüber. Langsam setzte David sich neben ihn und Stephen strich David liebevoll über das Haar. Ganz ruhig. Er sah David immer noch an. Doch David schien wirklich nicht zu wissen, um was es bei diesem Gespräch gehen würde.

Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete der Chefarzt den Mund.

"Dein Bruder und du ... Ihr beide scheint heute ein wirklich schlechtes Gedächtnis zu haben! Kann das sein?"

_Was ...?_

"Ich," begann David leise und zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiss nicht, was du meinst?"

"Doch, David! Du weisst genau was ich meine, also tu bitte nicht so, als ob du keine Ahnung hättest!"

Sein Sohn schwieg.

Stephen musterte ihn eingehend und öffnete dann wieder den Mund. "David? Die Schule hat gerade angerufen. ... Rick ist drangegangen und die Sekretärin hat ihm erzählt, dass du plötzlich weinen musstest ... Stimmt das?"

Jetzt schluckte sein Sohn und betrachtete eingehend seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß lagen.

Stephen legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und streichelte ihn zärtlich. "Wieso sagst du mir das denn nicht? Hm? Ich muss doch wissen, wenn es euch nicht gut geht."

Plötzlich schluchzte David laut und begann leicht zu zittern. Stephen nahm ihn sofort in die Arme und zog ihn so nah zu sich wie es ging. Er umschloss Davids Körper und der Junge weinte in die Schulter seines Vaters hinein. Stephen schluckte schwer. Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass der Schock von dem Unfall und dem Tod des Jungen, den David hatte miterleben müssen, immer noch so tief sitzen würde.

"Sch ... wein ruhig, das ist okay ... sch," versuchte er ihn leise zu beruhigen und streichelte ihm den Rücken.

Während David sich versuchte noch näher an ihn heran zu drängen, hielt Stephen ihn fest und kämpfte dann selbst mit den Tränen. Er hasste es seine Kinder so leiden zu sehen! Nach ein paar Minuten und einigen Tränen später, war Davids Herzschlag endlich wieder auf einem normalen Level.

Stephen seufzte leise. "Ganz ruhig, David. ... Sch ... Hörst du mir mal zu?"

David hustete. "J-j-ja ..."

Stephen rieb ihm das Haar, während er versuchte nicht all zu wütend zu klingen. "Wenn so etwas ist, dann möchte ich Bescheid wissen! Und zwar durch dich oder aber deinen Bruder, David! Wenn es geht, nicht durch Onkel Rick und auch nicht durch die Schulsekretärin, die am Abend anruft und sich Sorgen macht, weil einer meiner Söhne am Vormittag geheult hat! ... Okay?"

Jetzt schluchzte David wieder, aber nickte dann hektisch.

"Kannst du auch _sagen_, dass du mich verstanden hast? Geht das?"

_Er ist sauer ... _

David räusperte sich und nickte dann wieder. "Ja, Dad. Ich hab verstanden. Entschuldige bitte."

"Gut," lobte sein Vater ihn leise. "Freust du dich schon auf Brian und Justin?"

"Ja," erwiderte sein Sohn sofort und Stephen konnte sehen, dass die Tränen langsam verebbten. Trotzdem griff der Arzt zu den Papiertaschentüchern und reichte seinem Sohn eines. David putzte sich die Nase, wischte sich durch die Augen und zerknüllte es dann in der Hand.

Dann stand er auf, doch Stephen packte ihn an der Hand, bevor David nur einen Schritt machen konnte. "Rick möchte dieses Wochenende mit dir noch mal darüber reden und ich denke, das wird dir ganz gut tun, oder?"

Sein Sohn ließ die Schultern hängen. "Okay, Dad!"

Der Arzt nickte und streichelte mit dem Daumen sanft Davids Handrücken. "Gut! Du hattest wirklich keine Schuld an dem Ganzen, okay? Wir konnten nichts tun! Es ist einfach passiert. Menschen sterben leider hier und da. Das erleb ich fast Tag für Tag und kann auch nichts dagegen machen und das ist manchmal sehr schwer für mich!" Stephen sah kurz auf seine Schuhe und dann wieder sein Kind an. "David? Mach so was nicht noch einmal! Verschweig mir bitte nichts mehr! Ich möchte Bescheid wissen, wenn du so aufgewühlt bist und dich etwas so sehr mitnimmt, dass du weinen musst! Versprich mir das bitte noch mal!"

"Ja, versprochen," erwiderte sein Sohn leise.

"Gut," lobte Stephen ihn. "Geh wieder raus zu Sully und sag deinem Bruder bitte, dass ich mit ihm sprechen will!"

Sofort wurden Davids Augen groß. Er begriff dass Alex jetzt eine Standpauke blühte und vielleicht sogar noch mehr, weil er seinem Vater verschwiegen hatte, dass es David nicht gut ging. David versuchte Alex in Schutz zu nehmen.

"Dad, er ... ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er dir nichts sagen soll! Er kann nichts dafür!"

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist egal, David! Ich sage euch immer wieder, passt auf euch auf! Wenn es euch nicht gut geht, muss ich Bescheid wissen! Und Alex weiss dass eigentlich nur zur Genüge! Trotzdem hat er nichts gemacht und den Mund gehalten und das geht nicht! ... Los! Geh und sag ihm, dass ich hier auf ihn warte!"

David sah ihn noch ein paar Sekunden lang an doch dann wusste er, dass er Alex nicht mehr weiter in Schutz nehmen konnte. Resigniert nickte er, verließ dann das Wohnzimmer und ging wieder in den Garten, um Alex zu ihrem Vater zu schicken.

* * *

Brian Kinney und Justin Taylor standen an dem schwarzen Gepäckband und betrachteten die vorbeifahrenden Koffer, Reisetaschen und Rucksäcke, die aus dem Frachtraum ihrer Maschine geladen worden waren und sich jetzt hier einträchtig und hintereinander versammelten. Der Flieger, den Brian für sie gebucht hatte, war nicht ganz voll gewesen und so hatte sich jetzt nur eine kleine Anzahl an Fluggästen hier um sie herum gescharrt.

Justin trug ein hellblaues T-Shirt und schwarze Hosen. Ein paar Turnschuhe und unter dem Arm einen Kapuzenpullover, falls es doch etwas kühler werden würde am Wochenende! Leger und sportlich. Brian hingegen hatte es vorgezogen sich in Schale zu werfen für diesen familiären Anlass! Zwar würden die Feierlichkeiten erst Morgen stattfinden, aber Kinney mochte diesen Look und fühlte sich in seinen teuren Guccci Schuhen, der schwarzen Hose und dem roten Hemd pudelwohl!

_Warum etwas an mir ändern? Sollen das doch die anderen Typen tun ..._

Während Brian auf das schwarze, sich bewegende Gepäckband starrte, sah Justin sich um.

"Ehm, dein Onkel holt uns ab," fragte er und kratzte sich im Haar.

"Ja," erwiderte Brian und zog eine Packung Zigarretten aus der Jackentasche hervor. Ein Feuerzeug folgte prompt und er steckte sich eine in den Mund. Doch bevor Brian sie anzünden konnte, hörte er hinter sich eine laute Stimme.

"Hier ist Rauchen verboten, Sir! Sie müssen dafür in die abgetrennten Raucherbereiche gehen."

Kinney rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich um. Er sah einen Flughafenbeamten hinter sich, der zu ihm hinüber spähte und den Kopf schüttelte. Brian lächelte gequält zurück, zupfte sich die Kippe aus dem Mund und packte sie frustriert samt Feuerzeug wieder in die Jackentasche zurück.

Justin legte ihm zärtlich eine Hand auf den Unterarm. "Du kannst ja warten, bis wir bei Stephen sind!"

Sein Freund lachte bitter, als er wieder Ausschau nach den Koffern hielt. "Sehr witzig! Bei Stephen ist Rauchverbot! ... Zumindest im Haus ... Ich muss doch ein gutes Vorbild für meine Cousins abgeben!"

Leicht streichelte Justin ihn am Arm. Brian sah ihn an, beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm hinunter und drückte ihm seine Lippen auf den Mund. Sie küssten sich zärtlich und Brian packte ihn am Hintern und zog ihn näher zu sich heran.

"Du bist kein gutes Vorbild, Brian," gab Justin zurück und grinste leicht. "Wir sollten das Gepäck im Auge behalten!"

"Gute Idee, ja," erwiderte Kinney schmunzelnd. "Ich hab ehrlich keine Lust hier noch eine Runde rumzustehen, nur weil die Koffer an uns vorbei laufen, während wir gerade ... beschäftigt sind."

"Eben," sagte Justin grinsend und entdeckte dann sein und Brians Gepäck.

Schnell zogen sie ihre Koffer vom Band herunter und verließen dann endlich die Halle durch einen kleinen Gang. Menschen kamen an ihnen vorbei. Touristen, Geschäftsleute oder Flughafenpersonal, wie Lotsen oder Sicherheitsbeamte. Brian nervte es immer noch, dass er mit der Kippe im Mund erwischt wurde und er wusste ganz genau, dass sein Onkel ihn auch nicht im Wagen rauchen lassen würde, ganz egal ob das Fenster geöffnet war oder nicht!

Nur ein paar Sekunden später kamen sie in einen anderen Teil des JFK International Airports und Brian hielt Ausschau nach Stephen! Doch er fand ihn nicht. Stattdessen entdeckte er aber ein anderes ihm sehr vertrautes Gesicht in den paar wartenden Gästen!

_Rick! ... Okay mir ist ja egal wer uns abholt ... _Er grinste leicht. _Vielleicht habe ich jetzt doch noch eine Chance auf eine Zigarrette während der Rückfahrt ..._

Jetzt hatte auch Colonel Macintosh seinen großen Neffen und dessen Freund aus Pittsburgh gesehen, doch er blieb wo er war. Sie mussten gleich eh in diese Richtung zum Ausgang, also konnten Brian und Justin auch zu ihm kommen.

"_Das_ ist dein Onkel," fragte der blonde Justin überrascht und musterte Rick kurz, während sie weiter durch die Ankunftshalle spazierten. "Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass er so gut aussieht!"

Brian grinste leicht und zog seinen schwarzen Koffer hinter sich her und über den geputzten Boden des Flughafens. "Das ist der _andere_ ..."

Justin sah ihn von der Seite aus an. "Was?"

"Das ist nicht Stephen," erklärte der Playboy seinem Freund jetzt die Situation genauer. "Das ist Rick! Der andere Onkel! ... Der aus West Virginia!"

"Ah, okay! ... Der Militärheini?"

Wieder liefen sie ein gutes Stück. Brian lächelte, während er seinen Koffer hinter sich herzog. "Ja, genau der! Aber sag das bloß nicht zu laut! Er mag seinen Rang und kann es nicht leiden, wenn man darüber herzieht."

Justin zuckte die Schultern. Er kannte sich mit dem Militär überhaupt nicht aus ... "Kein Problem!"

Als die zwei jungen Männer noch näher kamen, grinste dann auch Rick und wippte mit dem Fußballen auf dem öden Bodenbelag herum. Er klappte die Tageszeitung zu, klemmte sie sich unter den rechten Arm und verschränkte dann beide Arme vor der Brust. Da der Flug etwas Verspätung hatte, musste er länger warten und hatte sich am Kiosk eine Zeitung gegönnt.

"He, Rick," rief sein Neffe jetzt lächelnd und blieb dann vor seinem wartenden Onkel stehen. "So ein Empfangskomitee haben wir doch gar nicht verdient!"

Rick breitete die Arme aus und drückte Brian kurz an sich, bevor er ihn dann ausgiebig musterte. Es war sehr lange her, dass sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen oder gar telefoniert hatten. Rick hatte wenig Zeit und auch Brian hatte in der Werbeargentur einen stressigen Job zu machen! Aber das war schon in Ordnung! Keiner von beiden würde dem anderen je deswegen Vorwürfe machen!

"Einer musste euch ja abholen! ... Gut siehst du aus, Brian," sagte der Colonel und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. Seine Schmerzen versuchte er erstmal zu ignorieren. Dann wandte sich Rick an Brians Freund, den er auch jetzt das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekam. "Hey, Justin! Ich bin Rick! Brians-"

"Onkel," schnitt der blonde Junge ihm das Wort ab und reichte Rick die Hand. "Schön sie mal kennen zu lernen, Sir!"

Rick grinste. "Nicht so förmlich, okay? Sag _Rick_! Du gehörst doch fast zur Familie!"

"Okay, Rick!"

"Da jetzt die überschwenglichen Begrüßungszermonien aus dem Weg geräumt sind und sich jeder kennt ..." begann Kinney lächelnd. "Können wir dann bitte den stinkenden Flughafen wieder verlassen?"

"Klar," gab Rick zurück und warf einen Blick auf das Gepäck der Jungs. "Soll ich irgendwas nehmen?"

"Nein, nein, das geht schon," sagte Justin, rieb sich kurz die Augen und griff dann wieder nach seinem schwarzen Trolli, den Brian ihm mal gekauft hatte.

Sie schlenderten gemeinsam durch die riesige Halle des JFK International Airport und traten dann durch die elektronische Schiebetür hindurch auf den Parkplatz, wo Rick seinen schwarzen Pontiac geparkt hatte. Rick übernahm die Führung und zog im Gehen seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Hosentasche hervor, während seine Begleiter hinter ihm leise flüsterten. Als sie am Wagen ankamen, öffnete Rick die Türen und ging an den flachen Kofferraum.

Er sah Brian an, der wieder etwas zu Justin gesagt hatte, was Rick nicht verstehen konnte. "Was ist?"

Brian grinste und drückte den Zieh- und Haltegriff in seinen Koffer, damit er ihn problemlos einladen konnte. Er zuckte die Schultern. "Nichts! Ich habe ihm nur gesagt, dass er den Wagen nicht anfassen darf, wenn du nicht dein _Okay_ gegeben hast!"

Der Colonel warf Justin einen Blick zu und öffnete den Kofferraum. "Ja, so ist es!"

Er nahm Brian den Koffer ab und schob ihn hinein, dann legte Justin seinen Koffer dicht daneben und die Jacke und den Kapuzenpullover von Justin packte Rick oben drauf. Er schloss den Deckel und schlenderte zur Fahrerseite hinüber. Das Trio stieg in den Sportwagen. Brian setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz neben seinen Onkel und Justin nahm auf der bequemen Rückbank Platz.

Rick startete den Motor und fuhr zügig rückwärts aus der Parklücke. Dann wendete er einmal, telefonierte kurz noch mal mit Stephen, ob sie noch etwas auf dem Weg nach Hause mitbringen sollten und Brian sah seine Chance gekommen und zog wieder das Päckchen Kippen aus der Jackentasche.

Er warf seinem Onkel einen fragenden Blick zu. "Kann ich eine rauchen, wenn ich das Fenster aufmache?"

"Und meinen schönen Wagen verpesten," fragte Rick fassungslos zurück und sah ihn etwas erstaunt an. "Du spinnst wohl, Brian!"

"Also heisst das jetzt ... ja?"

"Nein! ... Es heisst _nein_! Wenn du dir eine ansteckst, werf ich dich sofort raus und du dafst nach Woodside laufen, mein Freund!"

"Schade," gab Brian deprimiert zurück und stopfte die Packung wieder weg. Er seufzte laut. "Manchmal hasse ich Stephen und dich richtig!"

Rick grinste leicht, doch erwiderte darauf nichts mehr. Er setzte den Blinker und wechselte auf eine andere Strasse. Dann schlug der Mann die Richtung nach Queens und Woodside ein.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Jetzt ist das kleine Geheimnis von David aufgeflogen und Stephen darf sich erneut Sorgen machen. Nur gut, dass Rick jetzt auch Bescheid weiss, denn der kann dann auch eingreifen, wenn David wieder die Nerven verlieren sollte. Wie das Gespräch von Alex und Stephen ausgegangen ist, überlasse ich jetzt eurer Fantasie :) Und endlich sind auch Brian und Justin angekommen und werden sicher auch zu weiterem Trouble am Wochenende beitragen! Wie wird Sully auf den reichen Kerl aus Pittsburgh reagieren? Im nächsten Kapitel wird auch Stephen sich mit seinem Neffen _befassen_ müssen ... Also es bleibt wie immer spannend und es ist noch lange nicht vorbei! Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	39. Personal Space

**AN: **Huhu :) Erstmal Danke an euch alle, für die vielen lieben Reviews! Ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel hier auch wieder so gut gefällt und das euer _Ding_ ist ... Ich glaube, hier ist für jeden was dabei! Es gibt witzige Stellen, Auseinandersetzungen, Gespräche und einen kleinen Flashback! Warning! Personal Space ist sehr Brian-lastig, lol ... Have Fun :)

**Disclaimer: **Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Die Serie Queer as Folks sowie ihre Charaktere Brian Kinney und Justin Taylor gehören den Produzenten Davies / Cowen / Lipman!

**Vorsicht:** "Personal Space" enthält spanking ... irgendwo!

Special Guest Stars: Brian Kinney und Justin Taylor

Zum Kapitel:  
Endlich ist die Familie Connors / Taylor komplett und der Abend nimmt seinen Lauf ...

* * *

Ganze 27 Minuten später rollte der schwarze _Trans-Am Pontiac Firebird_ wieder langsam in die Garage von Dr. Stephen Connors. Justin und Brian stiegen aus, Brian öffnete den Kofferraum und nahm die Reisekoffer heraus, während sein Onkel kurz einen Blick auf sein Handy warf. Schließlich zog Rick das Garagentor zu und das Trio spazierte über die Wiese des Vorgartens. Als Rick auf die Veranda trat, fummelte er an dem Schlüsselbund herum und öffnete die Haustür.

Als er die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte kam Stephen mit Mac aus der Küche spaziert. Ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Brian lächelte ihn an, stellte seinen Koffer in der Lobby unter der Gaderobe ab und ließ sich von seinem Onkel in die Arme nehmen.

"Schön, dass ihr es geschafft habt, Brian," begrüßte Stephen ihn und tauschte mit Mac dann den Platz um auch Justin willkommen zu heißen.

Kinney grinste etwas, weil er wusste, worauf sein Onkel hier anspielte. Nämlich auf seinen letzten Besuch! Doch da niemand sonst Bescheid wissen sollte, ging Brian nicht darauf ein. Justin und Stephen begrüßten sich und natürlich stellte sich auch Mac höflich Justin vor.

Rick legte seine Schlüssel auf den Sekretär und trat mit einem Schuh auf die unterste Stufe der Treppe. "Ich hol mal den Rest der Truppe! ... Was machen die eigentlich? Es ist so still hier!"

"_Counterstrike_," antwortete Mac ihm grinsend. "Bei Alex!"

"Counter- _was_," fragte Rick etwas verdutzt und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ein Videospiel," klärte Stephen seinen Bruder dann auf. "So ein Ballerspiel, was im Moment sehr _in_ ist. Du solltest wirklich mal öfter in die Zivilisation, Rick! Wir machen mal einen Einkaufsbummel hier bei uns und meine Söhne zeigen dir alles, damit du die restliche Welt kennen lernst ..."

Der Colonel nickte nur und sprang dann die weiße Wendeltreppe hinauf um Sully, Alex, David und Jason hinunter zu ordern.

In der ersten Etage konnte Rick bereits Musik hören und den Sound des Videospiels aus Alex' Zimmer. Er trat an die Tür heran, legte einen Finger an das glatte Holz und klopfte an. Rick öffnete die Tür und streckte den Kopf in das Zimmer. Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, musste er unweigerlich lächeln.

Die vier Jungs hockten brav in einer Reihe auf Alex' gemachtem Bett. Alle starrten gebannt auf das flimmernde Bild des kleinen Fernsehers, auf dem das neue Playstation Spiel lief. Der Schirm war in zwei Hälften unterteilt. Alex warf ihm kurz einen Blick zu, doch widmete sich dann wieder seiner Spielfigur, die rennend und schießend durch eine Stadt polterte und alles erschoss, was sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Rick drückte die Tür leise zu und zog dann den Schreibtischstuhl zu dem Bett, wo er sich setzte und dann ebenfalls auf den Schirm sah.

Rick kannte sich nicht wirklich mit diesen Spielen aus. Er wusste zwar, dass es eine _Playstation 2_ gab oder aber eine _X-Box_, doch welches Spiel gerade in und welches total out war, hatte er bei Leibe nicht im Kopf. Das hier war eine ganz andere Welt für ihn!

Interessiert beobachtete er Alex, der gegen seinen Ziehsohn spielte und versuchte ihn mit allerlei möglichen Waffen zu treffen und zur Strecke zu bringen. Plötzlich lachte Sully laut, drückte einen Knopf und wechselte die Pistole zu einer Shotgun, mit der er dann hinter einem Faß hochschnellte und die Spielfigur von Alex anvisierte.

"Pass auf, Alex," flüsterte Rick leise. "Der hat dich gleich!"

Dankbar für die Warnung seines Onkels, huschte der Soldat von Alex schnell hinter eine Kiste und kroch dann die Strasse entlang auf der dieser Häuserkampf stattfand. David grinste leicht. Frustriert sah Sully auf den Schirm, doch leider konnte er nicht mehr ausmachen, wo sein Kontrahent hinverschwunden war.

Etwas verärgert schnaufte der Junge laut und warf dann Rick einen wütenden Blick zu. "Vielen Dank! Für wen hälst du eigentlich?!"

Rick lächelte und legte eine Hand auf die Lehne des Stuhls auf dem er hockte. "Na was glaubst du denn? Bei so was muss ich immer zu meinem Neffen halten, Sully!"

"Spitze," fauchte Donavan leise und suchte den Bildschirm ab. Da er Alex nicht entdecken konnte, begann er wieder zu laufen und rannte dann nach rechts hinter das nächste Haus. Dann fiel ein Schuss!

"Getroffen," sagte Alex grinsend und lachte dann laut los, als Sullys Bildschirmhälfte rot wurde und das Wort _Dead_ auftauchte.

Sullys Augen wurden riesig und er warf den schwarzen Controller neben sich auf das Bett, den Jason sich dann blitzschnell schnappte, um als nächster bei dem Spiel beteiligt zu sein.

Der First-Lieutenant starrte frustriert auf den roten Schirm. "FUCK!"

"Sully," warnte Rick ihn leise. "Bitte eine andere Wortwahl in diesem Haus, okay? ... Sonst darfst du gerne mal die Seife probieren, die Stephen so kauft!"

Auch David grinste breit und freute sich darüber, dass sein Bruder gewonnen hatte.

Sully sah Rick an und ließ sich dann platt nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. "Tschuldigung ..."

Dann erhob Rick sich vom Stuhl und brachte ihn zurück unter den Schreibtisch. Er warf seinen Neffen einen Blick zu, die gerade ein neues Spiel laden wollten. "Jungs? Kommt! Dieses Wochenende ist Familienzeit und die Playstation gehört mal nicht dazu, okay? Brian und Justin warten unten auf euch!" Rick sah Sully an, der immer noch auf dem Rücken lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte. "Und auf dich auch, Sully!"

Der 20-Jährige nahm die Hände zurück und sah seinen Ziehvater an. "Können wir uns auch so eine Playstation kaufen? Bitte?"

Rick seufzte leise und öffnete die Zimmertür, als seine Neffen und Jason die elektronischen Geräte ausgestellt hatten.

"Du kannst sie dir verdienen, Sully! Hm? Je mehr Punkte, desto besser! Wenn du genug gesammelt hast, dann kaufe ich dir eine Playstation plus Spiel, aber nicht vorher!"

Jetzt setzte sich Sully auf dem Bett auf. Er lächelte leicht. "Wirklich?"

Rick zuckte die Schultern. "Klar! Warum nicht? Aber dir ist klar, dass ich den einzigen Fernseher habe und du nicht den ganzen Tag davor hängen und imaginäre Tangos abballern sollst? Du bekommst Zeiten, so wie alle anderen auch, mit denen du die Konsole teilen wirst. Gut?"

Jetzt veränderte sich Sullys Gesichtsausdruck und er runzelte die Stirn. "Ich soll _teilen_?!"

Während Alex, Jason und David auf den Flur hinaus spazierten, stand Sully vom Bett auf. Rick legte den Kopf schief und antwortete. "Natürlich teilst du! Oder glaubst du, die kriegen nicht raus, dass ich dir dieses Ding gekauft habe? ... Die werden bei dir Schlange stehen und dir so lange auf die Nerven gehen, bis jeder mindestens einmal gespielt hat. Wenn ich es aber nicht erlaube, weil es _mein_ Fernseher ist, dann ... hast du ein kleines Problem!"

"Ah," machte Sully nachdenklich. "Du kannst echt gemein sein, weisst du das?"

Macintosh grinste breit und tätschelte Sully das Haar, als er an ihm vorbei ging. "Ich weiss! Also überleg dir noch mal, ob du die wirklich haben musst und dir damit den ganzen Stress gleich mit ins Boot holst oder dir vielleicht lieber eine CD gönnst oder ein Buch, was du dann ... ganz allein für dich hast!"

Sully seufzte niedergeschlagen. "Ich verstehe, Rick!"

Rick nahm seine Hand wieder weg und drehte sich um. Sie gingen hinaus zu Alex, David und Jason, die noch auf dem Flur gewartet hatten und spazierten dann gemeinsam in das Erdgeschoss zu dem Rest der Familie.

Nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten und Sully sich sehr schnell darüber im Klaren war, dass er den reichen Schnösel Brian erstmal nicht wirklich leiden konnte, hatte sich die Gruppe nach einer viertel Stunde auch wieder aufgelöst. David, Alex und Jason waren mit einer Flasche Pepsi und Gläsern wieder nach oben verschwunden um Counterstrike weiter zu spielen. Der Rest hatte sich im Haus verteilt.

Justin und sein Freund hatten endlich ihre Koffer nach oben und in Stephens Schlafzimmer gebracht, wo sie für die nächsten zwei Nächte einquartiert waren. Stephen und Rick würden in Macs Haus übernachten, wo sie bis auf Jason, so ziemlich ungestört waren und natürlich nachts ihre Ruhe hatten. Ganz besonders bei der morgigen Hochzeitsnacht! Vielleicht würde Mac seinen Sohn sogar hier auf dem Sofa schlafen lassen ... aber das stand noch nicht fest. Brian und Justin waren duschen gegangen und hatten danach ein paar Dinge aus ihren Koffern ausgepackt.

Jetzt eine halbe Stunde danach stand Mac mit Rick, Brian und Justin in der hellen Lobby. Mac gab Rick und dem Besuch aus Pittsburgh ein paar Instruktionen für Morgen Mittag und wie der Tag ablaufen würde. Der Cop warf einen Blick auf seinen Zettel - die provisorische Liste, die er sich heute Morgen geschrieben hatte, um nicht die geringste Kleinigkeit zu vergessen.

"Die anderen Gäste kommen gegen elf und um halb eins ist dann die Zeremonie, Rick. Okay?"

"Gut," gab Macintosh nickend zurück. "Wann kommt das Catering?"

"Um zwei Uhr," sagte Mac und dachte nach. "Dann bringen die erst den Kuchen und noch ein paar Getränke und die warmen Sachen kommen so gegen sechs!"

"Mit anderen Worten, wir sind den ganzen Tag mit Fressen beschäftigt und damit wie du und Stephen herumturtelt, euch schöne Augen macht und gegenseitig die Zunge in den Hals steckt, ja," fragte Kinney grinsend. "Na toll!"

Rick holte mit dem Ellbogen aus und rammte ihn seinem Neffen leicht in die Seite.

Dieser zuckte zusammen und warf Rick einen wütenden Blick zu. "Was soll das?!"

"Hör auf jetzt," zischte Rick und atmete tief ein. Vorsichtig drückte er seine rechte Hand auf seinen Magen.

Brian sah ihn prüfend an und hob eine Augenbraue. "Was ist los, Rick?"

"Mein altbekanntes Problem," sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann leise und nahm die Hand wieder herunter. "Aber es ist schon besser als vor ein paar Stunden, also keine Aufregung, okay?"

"Wer ist dir denn bitte so auf den Sack gegangen, dass du dich mit Bauchschmerzen rumschlägst," fragte Kinney weiter und tätschelte Rick dann leicht den Rücken um ihn zu beruhigen.

"Das ist nicht wichtig, Brian!" Er schnaubte. "Wichtig ist mir nur, dass sich alle benehmen, damit es für meinen Bruder ein unvergesslicher Tag wird! Mehr will ich nicht!"

Brian hob jetzt beide Augenbrauen und nahm seine Hand zurück. "Ich benehme mich immer!"

Jetzt grinste Justin. "Wenn wir allein sind ... nicht! Oder wenn dir was nicht passt! ... Oder we-"

"Klappe jetzt auf den billigen Plätzen," fauchte der Playboy seinen Freund von der Seite her an. "Sonst kannst du die nächsten zwei Nächte hier unten auf dem Sofa schlafen! Allein!"

Mac und Rick grinsten beide und Mac machte mit der Tagesplanung vorsichtig weiter. Ein paar Minuten vergingen.

Brian hatte die Hände in die Taschen seiner schwarzen Hose gesteckt und hörte aufmerksam zu, während sein blonder Freund sich grinsend an ihn drückte und versuchte Mac mit seinem unwiederstehlichen Lächeln und den strahlend weissen Zähnen völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Brian machte das natürlich überhaupt nichts aus - für ihn war das witzig! Er schenkte seinem Freund einen Seitenblick und grinste jetzt auch. "Wollt ihr euch nicht ein Zimmer nehmen?" Brian überlegte kurz und dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Moment? Seid ihr eigentlich verwandt?"

Rick lachte los. Aber eigentlich war das eine ganz berechtigte Frage, wo doch beide den Nachnamen _Taylor_ trugen.

Jetzt warf Mac Rick einen Blick zu und nickte. "Nein! So weit ich weiss, sind wir nicht verwandt oder Justin?"

Der blonde Junge drückte sich von Brian weg und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sind wir nicht, Mac!"

Brian rollte mit den braunen Augen. "Na Gott sei Dank! ..."

Sie hörten wie Stephen in der geschlossenen Küche die Spülmaschine einräumte, um das gute Geschirr, was sie Morgen benutzen würden noch mal zu reinigen. Sully half ihm. Er wollte versuchen einen möglichst guten Eindruck bei der Familie seines Colonels zu hinterlassen. Ob er das gesamte Wochenende durchhalten würde, war eine andere Frage!

Rick legte Brian eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Brian? Du weisst, dass Mac ab Morgen Mittag dein Onkel ist, ja? Der kann dir dann auch was sagen, wenn ihr euch mal seht!"

"Ja," gab der Playboy schmunzelnd zurück und fuhr sich durch die dunkelbraunen Haare. "Darauf freu ich mich schon!"

Die Küchentür wurde aufgeschoben. Stephen kam heraus, trat von hinten an seinen Noch-Verlobten heran, legte ihm die Hände auf die starken Schultern und drückte leicht und liebevoll zu. Mac ließ das Papier in seiner Hand sinken und drehte sich langsam um. Stephen sah ihn an und drückte ihm dann ohne ein Wort zu verlieren seine weichen Lippen auf den Mund. Sein Partner schnaubte schwer, griff nach Stephens Schulterblättern und hielt ihn dort fest, während der Arzt Macs Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und ihn weiter küsste.

Justin grinste das Pärchen liebevoll an. was sich scheinbar nicht mehr um die herumstehenden Familienmitglieder kümmerte.

"Wie war das gerade noch mit dem _Zimmer nehmen?_"

Stephen streichelte das schwarze, kurze Haar von Mac und presste sich noch näher gegen ihn. Nach ein paar Sekunden ließ der Arzt von ihm ab und leckte sich die Lippen. Lüstern sah er Mac in die grünen Augen und grinste. "Das mit dem Zimmer ist gar keine schlechte Idee, weisst du, Schätzchen?"

Doch Taylor schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiss was du meinst, aber ..." Er warf einen Blick in die kleine Runde. Wieder sah er Stephen an, der ihn immer noch am Kopf fest hielt. "Das können wir nicht machen, Baby!"

"Schade," gab der Arzt etwas enttäuscht zurück. Dann trat er noch näher an Mac heran und flüsterte. "Aber diese Nacht gehörst du mir."

Brian und Justin grinste breit bei dieser Drohung, die Stephen los gelassen hatte.

Mac gab Stephen noch mal einen Kuss auf den Mund. "Ja, darauf freu ich mich schon. Ganz besonders auf unsere ... Hochzeitsnacht! Du, ich und sonst niemand!"

"Dito."

Sie lösten sich wieder voneinander und Mac streichelte ihm kurz den Rücken, bevor Stephen seinem Neffen einen Blick zu warf.

"Brian? Kommst du mal bitte? Wir müssen mal reden ..."

Brian grinste dämlich. "Was gibt`s Onkel Stephen?"

"Ja, sehr richtig, _Onkel_ Stephen! Komm! Wir reden in meiner Praxis. Da sind wir ungestört."

Der Rest der kleinen Gruppe sah die beiden Männer interessiert an.

Brian rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Wieso denn?" Er zog seine Hände aus den Hosentaschen. "Was ist- ..."

Stephens Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr, als er den Widerspruch in der Stimme seines Neffen hörte. Brian bemerkte den Stimmungswechsel doch sofort und gab schließlich nach. Sich wirklich dagegen wehren, konnte er sich sowieso nicht! "Okay, ganz wie du willst!"

Connors nickte kurz, wandte sich um und trat an Mac vorbei und die drei Holzstufen hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo er seine Praxis ansteuerte. Brian ließ genervt die Schultern hängen. Er wusste wirklich nicht, um was es gehen würde, aber er konnte sehen, dass es Stephen verdammt ernst war! Als er einen Schritt auf die Schiebetür zumachte, die offen stand, warf Justin ihm einen nervösen Blick zu und machte Anstalten sich dem Duo und seinem Freund anzuschließen.

Stephen blieb vor seiner Praxis stehen und drehte sich um. Sein Blick galt Justin. "Sei mir nicht böse, Justin, aber das wird ein _Onkel-Neffe Gespräch_ unter vier Augen, okay?"

"Ehm, o-kay ..."

Der junge blonde Teenager trat wieder zögernd zurück und Rick, der bereits wusste, was Stephen vor hatte, führte die kleine Gruppe durch die Küche und in den Garten, damit sein Bruder mit Brian absolut ungestört reden konnte.

Brian rollte wieder mit den Augen, als er Stephen in seine Praxis folgte. Der Arzt schaltete das Licht ein und wandte sich dann dem winzigen Schreibtisch zu, der zwischen den Glasvitrinen stand. Sein Neffe ging auf die Liege zu und wollte sich gerade hinsetzen, als Stephen sich zu ihm umdrehte. "Mach die Tür zu ... Ich möchte nicht, dass das jeder hier mitkriegt."

Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, ließ sich Brian auf die Liege fallen und hob eine Augenbraue. "Was denn?!"

Stephen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte ihn. "Dann überleg mal ..."

Brians nächster Blick spiegelte pures Desinteresse wieder. Er zuckte die Schultern und kratzte sich an der Hand. "Keine Ahnung, Stephen! Was ... was ist?"

Stephen seufzte laut und rieb sich mit den Fingern die Augen, bevor er Brian aufklärte. "Kannst du dich noch an deinen außerplanmäßigen Besuch hier vor zwei Wochen erinnern?"

Brian überlegte und nickte dann langsam. "Eh, ja ..."

"Mhm. Und?"

"Has-hast du die Ergebnisse von dem Test?"

In Brians Stimme klang Nervosität und Aufregung mit. Das Desinteresse war wie weggeblasen!

Stephen nickte. "Ah! Der Herr kann sich erinnern! ... Ja, ich habe alles hier und du bekommst gleich den Umschlag. Im Moment bin ich aber immer noch etwas sauer auf dich, Brian! ... Ich hatte dir nach dem Test gesagt, du sollst im Krankenhaus auf mich warten, oder nicht? Kannst du dich daran auch erinnern?"

"Ah, das? ... Ehm, ich ... ich war nervös, okay? Ich hatte echt Schiss, Stephen!"

"Brian? Ganz ehrlich, das ... ist mir egal," sagte der Arzt mit ernster Stimme. "Du lässt mich nicht einfach stehen, Brian! Ist das klar? Schon gar nicht in dem Krankenhaus in dem ich arbeite! Ich musste vor Kollegen zugeben, dass ich dich verloren habe und dich suchen!" Er hob warnend einen Finger in die Luft. "Und du gehst gefälligst an dein verdammtes Handy, wenn ich dich erreichen will! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!"

Nichts. Brian schwieg.

"Brian? Hast du Justin immer noch nichts über den Test und deine Vermutung gesagt? Kann das sein?"

Brian wandte den Kopf herum und starrte durch das Milchglas der Praxistür, doch sehen konnte er nichts. Langsam drehte er sich wieder zu Stephen um und schüttelte den Kopf.

Stephen atmete tief ein. Er konnte es nicht fassen! "Das glaub ich alles nicht! ... Das ... Du hörst mir jetzt zu und zwar _sehr_ genau! Wenn das einer meiner Söhne gewagt hätte - mich einfach irgendwo stehen lassen oder sagen wir besser mich ignoriert hätte - wäre der große Anschiss von mir sein kleinstes Problem gewesen! Also sei bloß froh, dass ich das jetzt nicht tue, Brian, okay? Aber wenn du so was noch mal abziehst in irgendeiner Form, dann erlebst du was! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt, mein Junge?"

Brian schluckte nervös. Sein Onkel war sauer! Vorsichtig räusperte sich Kinney und nickte. "Ja ... Sir."

"Sehr gut! Wie gesagt, ich möchte keine Wiederholung haben, Brian! Es ist mir nämlich sonst scheiss egal, ob du schon 30 bist oder nicht! Dann werde ich das durchziehen, okay?"

Sein Neffe sah ihn entschuldigend an. "Ja, Stephen! Ich hab verstanden."

Stephen nickte. Er drehte sich zu dem Tisch und öffnete eine Schublade. Ein weißer und nichtssagender Umschlag kam zum Vorschein. Stephen hielt ihn mit zwei Fingern hoch und zeigte ihn Brian. "Dann kommen wir jetzt hier zu ... "

Er reichte ihm den Brief und sein Neffe nahm ihn in die Hand. Er drehte ihn einmal herum. Es war ein Umschlag mit Fenster. In dem Fenster konnte er die Adresse von Stephen lesen. Weil sie diese Untersuchung ja nicht offiziell getätigt hatten, war diese Sache über seinen Onkel gelaufen. Und deshalb hatte auch Stephen den Brief des Labors bekommen und nicht Brian!

Kinney sah von dem geschlossenen Umschlag zu seinem Onkel hinüber, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. "Wann ... wann sind die gekommen?"

Stephen sah auf den Wandkalender und rechnete im Kopf zurück. "Vor zehn Tagen ungefähr ..."

Der Arzt zuckte die Schultern. "Ich hätte dich ja angerufen, Brian, aber deine kleine Show die du hier abgezogen hast, hat mich doch etwas wütend gemacht." Er starrte ihn an. "Aber ich denke, du verstehst das!"

Brian räusperte sich leise und begann dann mit den Fingern der rechten Hand den Umschlag zu öffnen. "Ehm, ja ist schon okay so." Brian lachte bitter. "Falls der Scheiss positiv ist, brauche ich doch Jemanden, bei dem ich mich ausheulen kann, oder?"

"Brian? Der ist nicht positiv, okay? ... Denk nicht so! Mach ihn einfach auf!"

Der Playboy starrte auf den geöffneten Umschlag und zog dann langsam den gefalteten Brief hervor. Er legte den Umschlag auf der Liege neben sich ab, warf kurz seinem Onkel einen Blick zu und faltete den Brief dann vorsichtig auseinander. Brian schluckte. Seine braunen Augen suchten den Anfang des Textes. Sein Blick huschte über den Brief und zu ...

"Negativ," hauchte Brian mit leiser Stimme.

Er las den Brief noch einmal um ganz sicher zu gehen, ließ ihn dann auf seinen Schoß sinken und sah seinen Onkel an, der sich jetzt von dem Tisch abstieß und auf ihn zu kam.

Connors lächelte, schloss Brian dann in die Arme und drückte ihn liebevoll an sich.

"Na, siehst du," meinte er leise und strich ihm durch die braunen Haare. "Es ist alles in Ordnung! Wie ich gesagt habe!"

Stephen drückte sich von ihm weg und Brian sah noch mal auf den Brief und die Testergebnisse. Er öffnete den Mund. Diesmal war seine Stimme ein bißchen lauter. "Ich hatte so eine scheiss Angst!"

"Ja, ich weiss. Aber jetzt ist es ausgestanden und du bist gesund, Brian."

Brian schwieg wieder.

"Darf ich mal drüber gucken," fragte der Arzt leise und nahm den Brief an einer Ecke.

Da es Brians Ergebnisse und sein Brief war, musste Stephen um Erlaubnis fragen. Das waren schließlich Privatsachen! Auch hätte Stephen diesen Brief niemals einfach so geöffnet. An dem Tag, als der junge Labortechniker an seine Bürotür geklopft hatte um diesen Brief abzugeben, hatte Stephen ihn sofort in seinen Koffer gesteckt und mit nach Hause genommen. Hier hatte er dann nochmal versucht Brian zu erreichen, aber sein Neffe hatte sich nicht gemeldet. Also war der Brief in dieser Schublade gelandet, die Stephen dann abgeschlossen hatte und dort verweilt, bis eben zu dem heutigen Tag.

Brian nahm die Hand zurück und Stephen hob den Brief hoch. Er setzte sich neben seinen Neffen auf die Liege und las die Testergebnisse sorgfältig durch.

Ein paar Sekunden später klopfte es an der Praxistür. Stephen warf Brian einen Blick zu, faltete den Brief zusammen und hielt ihn in der Hand fest.

"JA?"

Rick steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt der Tür. "Ehm, entschuldigt! ... Seid ihr fertig?"

Brian nickte leicht. "Ja! Ich bin negativ ..."

"Was," fragte Rick verwirrt und trat dann ganz in den Raum. "Wieso? Was ist passiert?"

Kinney sah seinen Onkel an, der immer noch neben ihn auf der Liege sass. "Du hast ihm nichts gesagt?"

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf und grinste leicht. "Brian? Sagt dir das Wort _Schweigepflicht_ irgend etwas? ... Die ist bei Ärzten äußerst beliebt und ich bin daran gebunden! Ohne dein Einverständnis plaudere ich absolut nichts aus! Und niemand wird über deinen Gesundheitszustand informiert." Er zeigte mit dem Kopf auf Rick. "Auch nicht er!"

"Oh," machte der Playboy und grinste. "Ich verstehe! Danke Stephen!"

"Kein Problem, mein Junge!"

Rick stand noch immer in der Tür und sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen Mann. "Brian? Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, dann ist das okay!"

Brian grinste. "Ich war vor ein paar Tagen schon mal hier und habe Stephen um einen HIV Test gebeten. Der wurde gemacht und ich ... bin ... _Ne-ga-tiv_!"

Macintosh bekam große Augen und Stephen reichte ihm die Ergebnisse. "Ehm, das ist super, Brian! Gratuliere!" Rick las das Blatt Papier fachmännisch und konzentriert durch - genau so prüfend wie sein Bruder vorhin und faltete es dann wieder zusammen. Er seufzte. "Brian?"

"Ja?"

"Ihr benutzt doch immer Kondome, oder?"

Jetzt lachte Stephen neben ihm und schlug sich auf den Oberschenkel. Brian fand das ganze wirklich nicht sehr witzig und stand auf. Er ging auf Rick zu, nahm ihm den Brief etwas ruppig aus der Hand, faltete ihn dann noch einmal und stopfte ihn in seine hintere Hosentasche.

"Ich bin raus hier," sagte er leise und gespielt beleidigt.

Dann drängte er sich an Rick vorbei und flüchtete nach draußen ins Wohnzimmer, um Justin zu suchen. Rick sah ihm kurz nach, ging dann zu Stephen und sprang rückwärts neben seinen Bruder auf die Liege.

Plötzlich spürte er einen Arm und eine Hand, die sich um seine breiten Schultern legte.

"Ich bin wirklich sehr glücklich, dass du Zeit für mich hattest, Rick ..."

Rick warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu und hielt sich mit den Handflächen an der Kante der Liege fest.

"Ist schon okay," erwiderte er leise und lächelte leicht. "Für meinen kleinen Bruder tu ich alles, das weisst du doch, Stevie!"

Connors schniefte. "Trotzdem danke ich dir! ... Es ist ja immerhin nicht selbstverständlich, dass Jemand einfach so spontan den Part des Priesters übernimmt ..." Stephen nahm seinen Arm wieder von Ricks Schulter und baumelte leicht mit den Beinen und Füßen, die nicht ganz bis auf den PVC-Boden der Praxis reichten. "Du hast jetzt bei mir wirklich was gut, Rick!"

"Das ist okay ..." Rick sah auf die Tür und plötzlich fiel ihm der eigentliche Grund für sein Erscheinen ein. Er sah Stephen an. "Dein Fast-Ehemann lässt fragen, was wir denn leckeres Essen wollen!"

Der andere Arzt grinste. "Er muss ja nicht unbedingt kochen. ... Wir könnten auch was bestellen oder? Ist nur die Frage ..." Er streckte einen Finger aus und stach ihn Rick leicht auf das schwarze T-Shirt und in den Magen. Rick hielt still, doch verzog ein bißchen das Gesicht. Sein kleiner Bruder legte den Kopf schief. "Was für deinen Magen am Besten wäre ... Fettige Sachen werde ich dir auf keinen Fall gönnen. Jedenfalls nicht heute Abend!"

Rick seufzte leise. "Is schon klar."

"Paul würde dir auch kein Steak mit Pommes gönnen, oder?"

Der Colonel schüttelte den Kopf und grinste leicht, als er an seinen besten Freund dachte, der ihm das Fell über die Ohren ziehen würde, sobald sie sich auf der Base in West Virginia wiedersehen würden.

Stephen sah den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders und tätschelte ihm die Schulter. "Mach dir keine Sorgen! Paul wird dich schon leben lassen, oder? ... Schließlich möchte er auch nicht, dass Frank dann die Führung der Base übernimmt, nur weil du tot im Keller liegst!"

Rick fasste sich an den Bauch und erhob sich dann von der Liege. "Nein! Das will er auch nicht. Stimmt ... Er wird mich trotzdem anbrüllen und zusammenstauchen, glaub mir das, Stephen! Der ist da wie eine brütende Henne, die auf ihre Eier aufpasst und wirklich gar nichts dem Zufall überlässt. Aber daran will ich jetzt nicht denken, okay? Komm! Lass uns mal ein paar Absprachen wegen dem Abendessen machen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Jungs auch schon Hunger haben."

"Ja," erwiderte Stephen schmunzelnd. Auch er hatte schon Hunger ... "Essen klingt gut!"

Stephen löschte das Licht und sie verließen gemeinsam die kleine Praxis.

Stephen ging voraus und sein Bruder folgte ihm in die Küche. Dort hatte sich bereits der Rest der Familie versammelt. Mac, Sully und Alex sassen mit David am Tisch und hatten bereits ein paar Karten der ortsansässigen Pizzalieferanten vor sich ausgebreitet und studierten diese sehr aufmerksam. Jason stand mit Brian und Justin an der Anrichte und hatte ebenfalls eine gelbe Karte in den Händen, die er überflog.

Stephen blieb in der Tür stehen und tauschte mit Mac einen Blick aus. "Ihr habt euch also schon entschieden wie ich sehe? Und keiner möchte, dass mein Mann kocht, ja?"

"_Noch_ ist er nicht dein Mann," warf Brian schmunzelnd ein.

Stephen trat an seinen Verlobten heran, nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihn liebevoll auf den Mund.

"Irgendwie vertraut niemand hier meinen Kochkünsten, Häschen," meinte Mac und lächelte Stephen an, der ihm tief und verliebt in die Augen sah.

Der Arzt küsste ihn noch mal. "Ich vertraue dir immer. Bei allem, was du tust."

"Das ist schön zu hören," gab der Detective zurück und beugte sich dann nach hinten um den Kühlschrank zu öffnen. "Wer möchte ein Bier?"

Stephen rieb ihm kurz über das schwarze Haar, bevor er sich wieder zu seinem Bruder an die Küchentür gesellte.

"Ich nehm eins," sagte Brian.

"Das war klar," meinte Stephen schmunzelnd.

Der Arzt wusste natürlich, dass sein großer Neffe nicht nur rauchte, sondern auch Alkohol konsumierte - viel Alkohol! Gerade wenn eine Feier ins Haus stand oder er zu Hause in seiner Stammdisco, dem _Babylon_, neue Typen anbaggerte oder sich mit seinen Freunden im _Woodys_ traf. Ja, Brian hatte viele und nicht gerade jugendfreie Laster, die Stephen öfter zum Nachdenken brachten, als ihm lieb war. Und das Thema Sex and Drugs hatte bei Brian Kinney oberste Priorität! Die intensiven Gespräche, die Stephen mit ihm hier und da führte, hatten immer noch nicht den gewünschten Erfolg gebracht und der Arzt wusste auch, dass sich Brian nicht in seinen Lebensstil reinreden lassen würde. Niemals!

Also ließ Stephen seinen Neffen so weit es ging in Frieden sein Ding durchziehen und hoffte, dass er nicht irgendwann in der Gosse liegen und nie wieder aufstehen würde. Stephen würde nur eingreifen, wenn seine Schwester und Brians Mum, Joan sich bei ihm aus lauter Verzweiflung wieder mal die Augen ausweinte. Dann jedoch würde Stephen sich seinen Neffen greifen und ihn ordentlich durchschütteln. Wenigstens hatte er das Joan versprochen ...

Sully warf Rick einen fragenden Blick zu. "Kann ich auch eins haben, oder?"

"Ja ... Aber ich passe, Mac! Der Alkohol verträgt sich mit dem Tilidin leider nicht und für meinen Magen ist Alkohol auch nicht gerade das Beste, was ich ihm anbieten kann."

"Gut," gab der Polizist zurück. Er sah in die große Runde. "Also eins, zwei, drei? Jason auch?"

Sein Sohn nickte natürlich und auch die Kinder von Stephen durften sich ein kaltes Bier gönnen. Justin nahm ebenfalls eins. Mac zog acht Flaschen _Fosters_ aus dem Kühlschrank, drückte ihn wieder mit dem Ellbogen zu und stellte die Flaschen vor sich auf den weißen Tisch. David griff nach dem Öffner und verteilte dann die offenen Flaschen in der Runde. Rick bekam ein Mineralwasser in einem Glas. Die Familie stieß an und konnte sich dann nach wenigen Sekunden für einen Essenslieferanten entscheiden, der auch nicht so weit entfernt war. Die Pizzen, Nudeln und Salate konnten geordert werden und Stephen - als Hausherr und Gastgeber - bezahlte natürlich!

Nachdem der Anruf von Stephen getätigt worden war, wanderte die Familie nach draußen und in den Garten. Gemeinsam stellten sie zwei weiße Tische aneinander, bauten Stühle und Bänke rund herum auf und die Kinder von Stephen und Mac deckten ein. Weil die insgesamt neun Personen in der kleinen Küche keinen Platz finden würden und der Arzt ja auch kein Esszimmer besaß mussten sie im Garten zu Abend essen, was aber dank der Wärme, die immer noch draußen herrschte, kein Problem darstellte.

Um halb neun Uhr sass die Familie geschlossen im Garten von Stephen und aß zu Abend. Das Essen war prompt geliefert worden und Stephen hatte dem Pizzaboten ein ordentliches Trinkgeld gegeben. Mac hatte ein Stück Pizza Diavolo in den Fingern, kaute, schluckte und biss erneut ab. David hockte neben Rick und versuchte seinem Onkel die Regeln von Counterstrike zu erklären, während Sully auf der anderen Seite sich mit Brian unterhielt, der neben ihm hockte und an seinem dritten Bier trank. Rick stocherte zwischendurch in seinem Salat herum. Er war der einzige, der sich mit Grünzeug herumschlagen musste. Der Rest hatte gut duftende Pizza und auch Nudeln bestellt, doch das war für Ricks momentanen gesundheitlichen Zustand leider nicht gerade das Beste!

Rick kaute und sah David an. "David. Ich versteh davon doch nichts! Du gibst dir wirklich Mühe, aber ich bin die Gameboy Generation, okay? Der Rest ist leider an mir vorbeigeflogen."

Sully grinste neben ihm, warf Rick einen Blick zu und widmete sich dann wieder Kinney, der damit prahlte welche Arten von Drogen er bereits konsumiert hatte und dass er noch immer am Leben war. Der braunhaarige Junge griff nach der Flasche Bier und trank einen großen Schluck. Er setzte die Flasche wieder auf dem weißen Tisch ab und streckte die Beine ein Stück aus.

Donavan hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Hast du eine Lieblingsdroge, Brian? ... Kann man das so sagen?"

"E," erwiderte Stephens Neffe und schob sich das letzte Stück Salamipizza zwischen die weißen Zähne.

"Exctasy," fragte Sully unsicher und spielte an dem Etikett der Flasche herum.

Neben ihm verzog Rick das Gesicht und rollte mit den Augen. Er legte Sully eine Hand auf die Schulter und wartete bis sein Ziehsohn ihn an sah. "Könntet ihr bitte das Thema wechseln?" Er sah Brian genau an. "Brian? Okay?"

"Wieso," fragte Kinney grinsend. "Ich will ihn nur aufklären! Was es so gibt ... Was es nicht gibt! ... Wo man was herbekommt! Was ab geht wenn man schon einen sitzen hat!"

Der Colonel beugte sich ein Stück zu Brian hinüber. "Brian?"

"Ja?"

"Halt dich zurück!"

Brian grinste immer noch und nahm das Bier hoch. "Jetzt wo es spannend wird, Rick?!"

"Ja! Genau _jetzt_," fauchte sein schwarzhaariger Onkel und rieb Sully den Nacken. "Das ist nichts für ihn, okay?"

Sein Neffe rollte mit den Augen und trank. Rick widmete sich Sully. "Ehm, Sully?"

Der 20-Jährige sah nach rechts. "Hm?"

"Tu mir bitte den Gefallen und nimm ihn dir nicht als Beispiel," sagte der Colonel. "Brian ist kein gutes Beispiel! Alles klar? ... Das Thema _Drogen_ hatten wir auch schon! Kannst du dich erinnern? ... Wir haben darüber geredet oder? Robin, Eli, Mike, Du und ich! ..."

Sully sagte nichts, guckte nur etwas enttäuscht auf seinen Teller.

Rick fuhr fort. "Ich weiss, dass das spannend für dich ist, aber es ist nicht gut! Sind wir uns einig, mein Kleiner?"

Sully wusste natürlich, dass Drogen schlecht waren ... egal welche Art! Aber das Interesse und auch die große Versuchung blieben trotzdem. Er hatte schon früher auf der Strasse mit seiner Gang einen Joint geraucht und ihm ging es immer gut danach! Doch sehr lange hatte Sully das nicht durchgehalten. Als sein Vater - sein richtiger Vater - ihn mal dabei erwischt hatte, wie er sich mit seinen Kumpels abends hinter dem Kino in Seattle einen Joint gedreht und geraucht hatte, war dem sonst so netten, geduldigen und einfühlsamen Mr. Donavan der Kragen geplatzt! Er hatte die Clique ordentlich zusammengestaucht und war dann mit dem erst 12-jährigen Sully nach Hause verschwunden.

Dort angekommen hatte Daddy ihn an der erstaunten Amanda - seiner Ehefrau - vorbei und in sein Kinderzimmer gezerrt. Nur eine Minute später lag Sully dann mit heruntergelassenen Hosen über den Knien seines Vaters, der sich auf das Bett gesetzt hatte und brüllte sich die Seele aus dem Leib, während Mr. Donavan ihm den Hintern versohlte. Das war das erste Mal, dass Sully die Hand seines Dads zu spüren bekommen hatte - aber nicht das letzte Mal. Sully liebte ihn trotzdem über alles und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ohne ihn zu sein! ... Doch leider hatte der Teenager nicht daraus gelernt und sich hier und da wieder dem Marihuana zugewandt. Irgendwann war sein Dad dann in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion abgehauen und hatte ihn und seine Mum verlassen. Und das war der Tag gewesen, wo es mit Sully nur noch bergab ging und auch Amanda schlechte Entscheidungen traf ...

Bob, der saufende und prügelnde Lebensgefährte, war eine davon! Da Bob einen guten Job hatte, war er auch der Meinung gewesen, dass sich alle anderen um ihn herum zu fügen hatten. Er war schließlich der Mann im Haus oder? Meist setzte er dieses Recht mit Gewalt durch! Sully hatte auch öfter eine Faust ins Gesicht bekommen. Weil er seine Mutter vor ihm schützen wollte oder aber einfach nur so ... Doch dann eines Tages, als es mal wieder laut, hart und unfair zu Hause zu ging, hatte Sully sich dieses Brotmesser genommen und Bob schließlich in Notwehr erstochen. Und das war die Nacht gewesen, wo Sullys Leben eine komplett andere Wendung genommen hatte. Ein paar Tage später kam die Gerichtsverhandlung! Das Urteil! Die Unterbrechung der Verhandlung durch diesen schwarzhaarigen Typen namens Colonel Richard Macintosh ... und dann die Alternative zum _Potomac Highlands Regional Jail_ und einer ziemlich langen Haftstrafe. Die berittene Spezialeinheit _Black Knights_ unter dem Kommando von Rick!

Sully grinste innerlich, als er an diesen verhängnisvollen Tag zurück dachte. Er sah Rick immer noch an, der auf eine Antwort zu warten schien.

Der Colonel legte den Kopf schief und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Der Junge schniefte. "Ja ... Wir sind uns einig, Sir."

"Gut," erwiderte Macintosh liebevoll, drückte Sully einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und gab ihm einen Klapps auf die Schulter. Er nahm wieder seine Gabel und steckte sie in seinen grünen Salat. Die mageren Hähnchenstreifen hatte er bereits am Anfang weggeputzt. Jetzt war der langweilige Rest fällig.

Als alle fertig waren, räumten Alex, David und Jason die Reste und das Geschirr in die Küche. Stephen verschwand ebenfalls im Haus und kam wenig später mit einigen Kerzen zurück, die er auf dem Tisch verteilte und anzündete. Etwa eine halbe Stunde würden sie noch gemütlich hier draußen sitzen bleiben, dann machte die Bar auf, die Mac für den kleinen Umtrunk ausgesucht hatte.

Sie tranken ohne Hektik aus, Rick zog sich noch mal im Gästezimmer um, genau so wie Stephen und Mac. Schließlich verließ die große Familie das Haus und spazierte quatschend die Jefferson-Street hinunter um der Nacht vor der Hochzeit den gebührenden Abschluss zu geben.

* * *

Gähnend betrat Alex in karierter Boxershorts und schwarzem T-Shirt die Küche ohne das Licht einzuschalten. Der Durst hatte ihn bis jetzt wachgehalten und er konnte nicht mehr bis Morgen früh warten, um ihn zu stillen. Zwar hatte der Junge nicht so viel Alkohol getrunken, aber es reichte aus, um dem Körper genug Flüssigkeit zu entziehen und seine Waden schmerzen zu lassen. Auf der Suche nach einer Magnesiumtablette hatte Alex sich die Wendeltreppe hinunter gequält und torkelte jetzt vorsichtig durch den Raum. Er streckte sich etwas, nahm ein Glas aus dem Hängeschrank und stellte es auf die saubere Anrichte unter den Fenstern. Dann als er den Kühlschrank öffnen und eine Flasche Wasser heraus nehmen wollte, erregte etwas auf der Terrasse seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Leise Stimmen und Rauch!

Erschrocken drehte Alex sich um und öffnete die Hintertür, die zum Garten hinaus führte. Sully und Brian hockten in der Dunkelheit auf den Liegestühlen.

"Hey! Was macht-" doch der Rest des Satzes blieb dem Jungen im Hals stecken, als er sah, was sein großer Cousin und Sully hier im Garten trieben. Er schloss leise die Glastür hinter sich. "Brian, bist du bekloppt? Dad wird dich umbringen, wenn er das mitbekommt." Dann wandte er seinen Blick zu Sully. "Und Onkel Rick wird davon auch nicht begeistert sein, wetten?"

Sully grinste nur doof, dann sah er Alex an und blies ihm den Rauch demonstrativ ins Gesicht. Alex atmete den starken Rauch der Pflanze ein und hustete sofort los. Er wedelte panisch mit der Hand herum, um die Drogen von sich fernzuhalten.

Sully sah ihn an und grinste immer noch. "Halt die Klappe, Kleiner. Das ist nichts für dich. Geh wieder ins Bett und kuschel mit deinen Teddys. Da bist du besser aufgehoben."

Brian schlug Sully auf die Schulter und formte gekonnt einen Ring aus Rauch. "Hey, lass meinen kleinen Cousin in Ruhe der ist in Ordnung." Grinsend wandte er sich dann wieder an Alex. "Was ist? Willst du auch mal probieren?"

Alex verzog das Gesicht und überlegte. "Ich weiss nicht ... lieber nicht."

Der Teenager sah Brian unsicher an und dachte an seinen Vater, der ja schon bei einer einfachen Zigarette ausrastete! Stephen hatte eine Keine-Drogen-Politik und setzte diese auch knallhart durch! Drogen waren etwas, das den Arzt sehr schnell auf die Palme bringen konnte. Und Stephen machte keinen Unterschied - völlig egal ob es sich um harten Alkohol, Dope oder um eine Überdosis Tabletten handelte. Alex würde sehr viel riskieren, wenn er jetzt der Versuchung nachgeben würde und nicht nur einen sehr wunden Hintern! Auch diverse Privilegien würde sein Vater ihm kürzen oder gar ganz verwehren!

Er überlegte wieder.

Brian sah nach oben und auf das Schlafzimmerfenster von Stephen, was in den Garten hinaus zeigte, Dann warf er wieder seinem kleinen Cousin einen aufmunternden Blick zu. "Ach, mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Alex! Dein Dad wird schon nichts erfahren." Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sein Onkel mit Mac ja eh in der Point-Road übernachtete. Er grinste und hielt Alex den Stummel Gras - den kläglichen Rest des Joints - entgegen. "Na?"

Unschlüssig sah Alex den selbstgedrehten Joint an. Er wollte gerade zu der Droge greifen und einen kleinen Zug nehmen, als sie eine scharfe Stimme von der Hintertür hörten.

"Er hat _nein_ gesagt, Brian!"

Alex erstarrte und zog sofort seine Finger zurück, mit denen er nach dem Joint hatte greifen wollen. Sully hustete panisch den stinkenden Rauch aus und Brian begann wieder zu grinsen, so als ob ihn das Ganze überhaupt nichts anging!

Stephen, der langsam aus der dunklen Küche trat, grinste nicht. Er ging zügig auf die Jungs zu, die es sich auf seiner Terrasse gemütlich gemacht hatten und warf einen wütenden Blick auf seinen Neffen, der hier scheinbar der Drahtzieher war. Wer sonst konnte auf so eine dämliche Idee gekommen sein?

Stephens Blick fiel auf den Joint. "Ist es das, für was ich es halte, Brian?"

Kinney grinste dämlich. "Für was hälst du es denn, Stephen?!"

"Alex, ins Haus und ins Bett und ihr beide ..." Er machte eine eindeutige Geste mit dem Kopf. "Ab ins Wohnzimmer! ... Und macht das verdammte Ding aus!"

Sein 16-Jähriger räusperte sich leise, ging an seinem Vater vorbei, der ihm den Weg frei machte und verschwand so schnell er konnte durch die Küche und in die Lobby.

Als Alex sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, erhob sich auch Sully so schnell er konnte von dem Liegestuhl aus Holz und trat an Stephen vorbei. Der Arzt musterte ihn kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war sauer! Rick hatte Sully doch die Hausregeln erklärt, oder? Keine Drogen? War das nicht klar?

Sully blieb dicht bei Stephen stehen und öffnete den Mund. "Stephen? Rick muss davon doch nichts erfahren, o-oder? Komm schon! Es tut mir leid!"

Jetzt sah der Arzt Sully an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war hart. _"Geh. Jetzt. Rein. Sully!"_

Der First-Lieutenant klappte den Mund wieder zu. Schwieg. Und spazierte langsam mit hängenden Schultern in die Küche und ins Haus.

Stephens Augen fielen wieder auf seinen Neffen, der jetzt den kleinen Stummel in dem selbstgebastelten Aschenbecher aus Alufolie mit Daumen und Zeigefinger gekonnt ausquetschte. Seinen direkten Befehl, führte Brian immer noch nicht aus!

Connors blieb an der Küchentür stehen und schob jetzt die schlanken Hände in die Taschen seiner schwarzen Jeans. Er musterte seinen einzigen Neffen streng.

"Diese Anweisung gilt auch für dich, Brian," klärte er Brian leise auf. "Heb deinen Arsch aus meinem Stuhl und beweg ihn ins Wohnzimmer und zwar jetzt!"

Sein braunhaariger Neffe kicherte und stellte den Aschenbecher neben seine Guccischuhe. "Ich sitze gerade so gut ..."

"Damit wirst du in ein paar Minuten ein paar Probleme haben," knurrte der Arzt sauer.

Brian lachte, als ihm klar wurde, was sein Onkel damit meinte. "Das tust du nicht! Das _wagst_ du nicht!"

Stephen reckte seinen Kopf ein Stück vor. "Oh doch. Das werde ich, mein Junge! ... Ich möchte, dass du jetzt ins Wohnzimmer gehst, Brian! Oder muss ich dich dahin schleifen?"

Der 30-jährige Mann lachte und hob warnend einen Finger. Er zeigte auf seinen Onkel. "Mum bringt dich um, wenn du mir auch nur ein einziges Haar krümmst, Stephen!"

Connors atmete ganz ruhig weiter, obwohl ihm diese Erwähnung seiner einzigen Schwester bereits das Blut durch die Adern trieb! Lange würde er seine Wut über Brians Fehlverhalten nicht mehr kontrollieren können.

Er ging einen Schritt auf den Liegestuhl zu und zog seine Hände aus den Taschen der Hose. Seine Stimme war immer noch äußerst ruhig - aber von Gelassenheit war keine Spur mehr! "Habe ich das gerade richtig gehört? ... Du drohst mir mit meiner Schwester, Brian?"

"Es sieht so aus."

Langsam wurde der Arzt wirklich wütend. Er war müde und hatte keine Lust mehr, sich mit seinem Neffen auseinander zu setzen. Brian und er konnten beide stur sein! Und genau das war hier das Problem! Niemand wollte so schnell nachgeben ...

Stephen kam wieder einen Schritt näher. Bei seinen Söhnen hätte der Mann schon längst die Geduld verloren, doch bei Brian war das etwas anderes! Stephen atmete tief ein, beugte sich vor und legte beide Hände auf die Armlehnen des Liegestuhls, auf dem Kinney immer noch sehr entspannt hockte.

Ihre Gesicher waren nur um wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Trotzdem sah Stephen, dass sich Brian durch diesen Einschnitt in seinen _Personal Space_, scheinbar weder gestört noch bedroht fühlte! Stephen sog die Luft vor sich ein. Er konnte den stinkenden Rauch riechen, den Brian zuvor inhaliert hatte. Der penetrante _Duft_ der pflanzlichen Droge war immer noch da!

Auch wenn es Stephen total widerstrebte jetzt den Mund zu öffnen und das Marihuana durch seine Kehle fließen zu lassen und zu _schmecken_, tat er es trotzdem.

"Brian?"

"Ja, so heiss ich!"

Stephen hielt weiter Blickkontakt. "Lass Joan aus dem Spiel! Hörst du mich?"

Er bekam keine Antwort, also fuhr Stephen wütend, aber leise fort. "Brian? So lange du bei mir zu Besuch bist, tust du bitte, was ich dir sage und hälst dich an meine Regeln und Verbote!"

Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und musterte seinen Neffen eindringlich.

"Möchtest du dieses Wochenende wirklich so beginnen? Mit mir streiten und gegen mich kämpfen? ... Ich habe mich wirklich auf dich gefreut, aber wenn du meine Hausregeln brichst - die du auch zur Genüge kennst - muss ich leider so verfahren wie wir das früher getan haben. Hast du mich verstanden? ... Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass du meine Authorität untergräbst! Und das Alles noch _vor_ meiner Hochzeit tust! Dem wichtigsten Tag in meinem Leben! Also gebe ich dir jetzt noch eine Chance! Geh ins Wohnzimmer zu Sully und zwar sofort!"

Brian sah seinen Onkel ins Gesicht. Dieser nahm die Hände von den Armlehnen und erhob sich wieder. Stephen trat einen Schritt zurück, um seinem Neffen Platz zu machen - in der Hoffnung, dass der jetzt dem Befehl nachkommen würde. Mücken flogen um sie herum und ließen sich auf Stephens Hände und dem Gesicht nieder. Doch der Arzt unterdrückte den Drang nach ihnen zu schlagen und sie zu verscheuchen. Stattdessen legte er die rechte Hand an seine Gürtelschnalle.

Zwar blieb diese eindeutige Geste Brian nicht verborgen, aber er schien die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation immer noch ziemlich _vernebelt_ einzuschätzen.

Stephen öffnete die Schnalle und begann den schwarzen Ledergürtel schnell durch die Schlaufen zu ziehen, ohne Brian dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Sein Neffe starrte auf den Gürtel und dann in Stephens Gesicht. Sagen wollte er scheinbar noch immer nichts - und Aufstehen auch nicht!

In der Sekunde als der Chefarzt den Gürtel in der Hand hielt, faltete er ihn schnell einmal in der Mitte und hielt ihn in der rechten Hand an der Eisenschnalle fest. Ohne, dass Brian etwas tun konnte, griff sein Onkel blitzschnell nach vorn, packte seinen Neffen mit der linken Hand am Hemdkragen und zog ihn auf die Füße. Die nächste Bewegung erfolgte dann genau so schnell und von Brian unerwartet.

Stephen zog ihn von dem Stuhl weg, griff einmal um ihn herum und packte mit der Hand von hinten Brians rechtes Handgelenk. Er musste nicht all zu viel Kraft aufwenden, um Brian hinunterzudrücken. Brian riss die Augen auf und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch sein Onkel war in der besseren Position als er! Sein Neffe hing jetzt vorn übergebeugt quasi in der Luft. Er stand zwar auf seinen Beinen und Füßen, konnte sich aber nirgendwo abstützen oder festhalten und wurde nur durch Stephens linker Hand gehalten. Wenn er sich jetzt wehren und bewegen würde, könnte es passieren, dass er sich selbst den Arm ausrenken oder die Schulter auskugeln würde ...

Brian atmete hektisch. _Fuck! Stephen!_ ...

"Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen, Brian," sagte sein Onkel streng und hob den Ledergürtel über seinen Kopf. "Erinnerst du dich?"

Laut klatschte das Leder auf die Hose und Brians hoch erhobenes Hinterteil. Der brennende Schmerz ließ den jungen Mann zusammen zucken und er schrie leise auf. Der nächste Hieb hatte die gleichen Auswirkungen! Brian presste seine Lippen aufeinander, um nicht zu schreien oder einen anderen Klagelaut von sich zu geben, den irgendwer im Haus vielleicht hören würde.

_Ich hab ganz vergessen wie weh das tut!_

Seine langen Beine brannten wie Feuer, weil sein volles Körpergewicht auf ihnen lastete. Sein Herz raste. Wieder ließ Stephen den Ledergürtel auf seinen Hintern krachen. Brian zischte auf und ruckte nach vorn. Plötzlich versteifte er sich in Erwartung auf den nächsten Hieb und versuchte so, den Hieb abzufangen. Stephen schlug wieder zu. So hart, dass Brian den Mund aufriss und los brüllte.

"AH! VERDAMMT!"

Nach insgesamt zehn Hieben senkte er den Gürtel und lockerte seinen Griff um Brians Handgelenk. Ganz vorsichtig bewegte sich Kinney und Stephen gab seinen Arm frei! Brian kam nicht direkt hoch, sondern nahm seinen geschundenen Arm nach vorn und bewegte ihn etwas. Er tat weh, aber es war auszuhalten. Stephen behielt den Gürtel in der Hand. Er beobachtete seinen Neffen und trat zurück, um ihm etwas Platz zu geben.

Brian keuchte und befühlte seinen Arm. Dann ein skeptischer Seitenblick zu Stephen. Seine Stimme klang aufgebracht! "Du hast mir fast den Arm gebrochen! ... Mist!"

Connors schüttelte den Kopf und zog den Gürtel wieder durch die Schlaufen seiner Jeans. "Nein, Brian! Das habe ich nicht! Glaub mir! Ich weiss, wie sich das anfühlt und was ich tun muss, um dir den Arm zu brechen. ... Außerdem hätte ich sofort nachgegeben, sobald du dich wie ein Berserker gewehrt hättest! Du warst hier von einem Knochenbruch noch _sehr_ weit entfernt!"

Sein erwachsener Neffe schniefte und ließ dann seinen Unterarm los. "Dass du bei jeder Kleinigkeit sofort den Arzt raushängen lassen musst ..."

Stephen legte den Kopf schief und grinste leicht. "Das ist nun mal mein Beruf!"

"Ja," seufzte Kinney und fasste sich dann das erste Mal auch an seinen pochenden Hintern. "Ich geh dann mal ins Wohnzimmer ..."

"Gute Idee, ja und ich werde mal Rick wecken," gab Stephen zurück. "Ich denke, der will auch Bescheid wissen, dass Sully an deinem Joint gezogen hat!"

Stephen hob den Aschenbecher aus Aluminiumfolie vom Holzboden seiner Terrasse, folgte Brian in die Küche und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Er marschierte in die Lobby, während Brian den Weg zum Wohnzimmer einschlug und sich zu Sully stellte, der ziemlich nervös wirkte. Stephen setzte den Aschenbecher auf seinem Sekretär ab und sprang die Stufen hinauf in die erste Etage. Er wollte den abgebrannten Joint nicht unbedingt mit nach oben nehmen und dort die Luft verpesten! Er würde ihn seinem Bruder nur kurz zeigen so zu sagen als Beweismittel und ihn dann draußen in die Tonne befördern - weit weg von seinen Kindern!

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Uih, viel los was? Hier sieht man mal wieder sehr schön die beiden Seiten von Sully! Erst gibt er vor Rick vor, dass er das mit den Drogen längst verstanden hat und dann später taucht Brian auf und will nicht allein rauchen. Zack ist Sully bereit sich mit Brian einen reinzuziehen :) ... Ist euch hier bei Stephen etwas aufgefallen? Er hat das erste Mal aus Wut jemanden bestraft - Brian, der sich dreist über die Keine-Drogen-in-meinem-Haus-Regel seines Onkels hinweg gesetzt hat und dann auch noch äußerst frech und respektlos war! ... Ich mag hier die lustige Counterstrike-Szene auch sehr gerne! Wo Rick zu Alex hält und ihn vor Sully warnt, lol ... obwohl der Colonel überhaupt keine Ahnung von diesen Spielen hat! Na, mal sehen was im nächsten Kapitel so passiert! Ob ich dann hier anknüpfe oder aber einen Zeitsprung zu Samstagmorgen mache, lasse ich euch jetzt entscheiden :) Also sagt mir, ob ihr die kleine Konfrontation zwischen Rick, Sully, Brian und Stephen im Wohnzimmer noch lesen wollt oder ob euch ein kleiner Flashback reicht! Ich beuge mich dann der Mehrheit! Bis dahin. Eure Vanessa


	40. Crash Landing

**AN: **Hallo ihr Lieben! I am back again :) und habe euch ein langes Kapitel mitgebracht! Ich musste zwischendurch noch mal wo anders weiter schreiben, daher gab es hier eine kleine Pause. Auch hat _Crash Landing_ viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen, aber es hat sich gelohnt, wie ich finde! Da ja die Mehrheit von euch beide Spanking Szenen lesen wollte, bin ich dem natürlich nachgekommen. So, genug geredet ... Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spass beim Lesen!

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie _CSI NY_ sowie der Charakter _Detective Mac Taylor_ gehören den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Der Charakter _Brian Kinney_ aus der TV Serie _Queer as Folk_ gehört den Produzenten CowLip!

**Vorsicht:** _Crash Landing_ enthält ZWEI detaillierte Spanking Szenen!  
Have Fun!

Special Guest Star: Brian Kinney!

Zum Kapitel:  
Rick wird von Stephen zu einem Gespräch im Wohnzimmer gebeten! Dann nimmt sich der Colonel seinen First-Lieutenant vor und Stephen spricht mit Brian ... Die beiden Brüder sind nicht wirklich von dieser Nachtaktion begeistert und zeigen das dementsprechend!

* * *

Er lag auf der Seite und mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Bis vor ein paar Sekunden hatte Rick noch tief und fest geschlafen. Jetzt hatte eine Hand auf seiner kalten Schulter und ein kräftiger Rütteln ihn ziemlich unsanft geweckt. Der Mann gähnte leicht und schlug dann die Augen auf. Er sah die weiße Wand vor sich. Die Hand auf seiner Schulter war plötzlich weg. Oder hatte er sich das vielleicht nur eingebildet? Geträumt? Ja, wahrscheinlich! Rick ließ die Augen wieder zu fallen und wollte gerade weiter schlafen, als er seinen Namen hörte.

"Rick?"

_Wohl doch kein Traum! Jetzt konnte ich gerade gut ohne Schmerzen einschlafen und dann das!_

Die Augen öffneten sich wieder schwer und nur wiederwillig.

Müde drehte er sich zu Stephens Stimme um, die ihn aus dem wohlverdienten Schlaf gerissen hatte und auf den Rücken. Die Wärmflasche, die bis eben noch auf seinem Magen gelegen hatte, fiel unter der Bettdecke auf die Matratze. Das immer noch wohltemperierte Wasser schwappte im Innern von einer Seite zur anderen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass das kleine Licht das Zimmer erhellte, was auf dem Nachttisch stand.

Rick atmete tief ein und versuchte dann sich an die plötzliche Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Nach nur ein paar Sekunden und mehreren Wimpernschlägen konnte er schließlich seinen kleinen Bruder ausmachen, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Stephen trug immer noch die Klamotten vom Abendessen und war so wie es aussah, noch nicht im Bett gewesen.

Was war hier los?

Rick drückte seinen Kopf in das weiche Kissen hinein und öffnete dann endlich den Mund - bereit Stephen aus seinem Zimmer zu werfen, damit er friedlich weiter schlafen konnte. "Was?"

Sein Bruder ließ sich vorsichtig auf der Bettkante nieder und fixierte Rick mit einem verärgerten und gleichzeitig besorgten Blick.

"Was ist denn," fragte Rick jetzt noch einmal und warf die Decke zurück. "Wenn das nicht wichtig ist, Steve, dann-"

"Wir haben ein Problem," klärte Stephen seinen großen Bruder mit ernster Miene auf.

Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment bis der Colonel sich gesammelt hatte ...

Wenn Stephen sagte, dass sie beide ein Problem hatten und er mitten in der Nacht bei ihm im Zimmer sass und ihn weckte, dann hieß das eigentlich nur ... dass _Rick_ ein Problem hatte! Und dieses _Problem_ hatte zwei Beine, war ungefähr 1,75 m groß, hatte kurze, braune Haare und ...

Ruckartig setzte Rick sich im Bett auf und starrte auf das gegenüberliegende Bett. Leer. Sully war nicht da!

_Scheisse_ ... Der schwarzhaarige Mann sah wieder Stephen ins Gesicht, während er sich aus dem Bett quälte. "Wo ist er und was hat er angestellt?!"

Connors stand auf, um Rick Platz zu machen und griff nach dem schwarzen Bademantel, den er seinem Bruder für seinen Aufenthalt hier geborgt hatte. Er zog ihn vom Stuhl und reichte ihn Rick, der sich das weiße T-Shirt noch mal zu recht zupfte und sich mit der Hand durch das müde Gesicht strich.

Stephen beobachtete ihn besorgt. "Sully ist unten im Wohnzimmer ... mit Brian!"

Rick zog sich den warmen und weichen Mantel über die Schultern, aber machte keinen Knoten. Sein Blick wurde finster bei der Neuigkeit, die Stephen ihm gerade mitgeteilt hatte.

"Sully ist mit Brian im Wohnzimmer," fragte er perplex. "Los, Stephen! Raus damit! Was haben sie angestellt? Wenn du mich schon mitten in der Nacht weckst und selbst noch nicht im Bett warst, dann muss es schon etwas ... nicht jugendfreies gewesen sein!"

"Oh, nein," jammerte Rick dann und rollte mit den Augen. Tausend Dinge schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum, was Sully und Brian wohl angestellt haben konnten. Er legte Stephen eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte ihn zur Tür. "Komm! Ich habe keine Lust zu raten. Ich will es sehen!"

"Ganz wie du willst," meinte der New Yorker Arzt lässig und ging mit seinem Bruder gemeinsam aus dem Gästezimmer und auf den Flur.

Alle Türen waren geschlossen. Auch die des Schlafzimmers, wo Brian mit Justin für dieses Wochenende einquartiert war!

Rick wandte seinen Blick ab und spazierte auf die Wendeltreppe zu, als ihm ein beißender Geruch in die Nase stieg. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Schnupperte. Drehte sich langsam zu Stephen um, der direkt hinter ihm war und zog eine Augenbraue hoch in die Stirn.

"Ist es das wofür ich es halte, Steve?"

Stephen sah ihn an. "Ich denke du willst nicht raten?"

"Ich rate auch nicht," erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Offizier bissig. "Ich mache eine Feststellung! ... Ist es Pott, was ich da rieche?"

"Ja, das ist es ..."

Sofort ruckte Ricks Kopf wieder nach vorn und er nahm die erste Stufe nach unten in das Erdgeschoss. "Ich bring ihn um!"

Während Rick zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm und hinunter rannte, überlegte Stephen ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war, seinen angeschlagenen Bruder, mit dem Joint nachts zu behelligen. Einerseits wollte Stephen, dass es Rick so schnell wie möglich wieder besser ging! Er hasste es ihn so leiden zu sehen und nicht sehr viel dagegen ausrichten zu können. Was Rick jetzt brauchte war etwas Ruhe ...

Andererseits musste Rick, als Sullys kommandierender Offizier und Erziehungsberechtigter von diesem _Vorfall_ Bescheid wissen! Ein ziemlich schwieriger Balanceakt, den Dr. Connors da zu bewältigen hatte.

* * *

Unten angekommen spazierte Rick in schwarzer Boxershorts, T-Shirt und Bademantel ins Wohnzimmer und steuerte direkt auf Sully zu, der auf dem rechten Sofa hockte und die Hände in den Schoß gelegt hatte. Brian lief unruhig vor Stephens Praxis auf und ab. Er hielt sich den Unterarm und wirkte sehr angespannt - was eigentlich gar nicht seine Art war!

Als Sully seinen Ziehvater herein rauschen sah, sprang er sofort auf seine Füße. Nervös schluckte er, während er Rick aufmerksam musterte um zu prüfen in welcher Verfassung er sich gerade befand. Brian blieb stehen und sah ebenfalls zu seinem Onkel hinüber. Hinter Rick kam jetzt auch Stephen in den Raum - in der Hand den Aschenbecher mit dem Joint.

Rick starrte Sully einen Moment lang wütend an, dann stieg ihm der Gestank des Marihuana wieder in die Nase und er wandte seinen Kopf herum. Stephen hielt ihm den Aschenbecher hin und Rick warf einen kurzen und prüfenden Blick hinein. Nachdem er genug von dem Beweismittel - dem verkümmerten Joint - gesehen hatte, nickte der Colonel knapp und öffnete an Stephen gewandt den Mund.

"Kannst ihn wegbringen! Danke! ... Und sie zu, dass das Ding auch wirklich aus ist, sonst fackelst du dir die Mülltonne ab!"

Stephen nickte knapp und verließ dann schnell das Zimmer, spazierte durch die Lobby und war wenige Sekunden später draußen im Garten und an seiner Mülltonne, wo er den Joint mit spitzen Fingern angewiedert noch mal ausdrückte und dann in die Tonne beförderte.

Als er zurück kam, hatte sein Bruder sich dicht vor Sully aufgebaut und war gerade dabei heraus zufinden, wem der Joint gehörte.

"Hast du den Mist aus Virginia mitgebracht, Sully," fragte Rick mit leiser Stimme. "Hast du ihn von Sam?"

Sully öffnete etwas geschockt von der direkten Frage den Mund und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein! Das ist nicht meiner und ich hab nichts von Sam! ... Ich- ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!"

"Das sehe ich gerade leider etwas anders, mein Freund. Wenn es nicht dir gehört, dann ..." Rick sah an Sully vorbei und auf Brian, der an der Praxis stehen geblieben war. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Rick fuhr fort. "Hat Brian dir ja was angeboten, richtig?" Brian sagte nichts dazu und Ricks Augen suchten wieder seinen Ziehsohn. "Und du hast nicht _nein_ gesagt."

Sullys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er begriff worauf Rick hinaus wollte. Er war außer sich und wurde laut! "WARTE MAL, DASS-"

"RUHE," stoppte der Colonel den Protest seines First-Lieutenant sofort mit erhobenem Finger. "Wir werden in ein paar Minuten unter vier Augen darüber sprechen und dann lasse ich dir vielleicht die Chance dich zu verteidigen, Sully! Verstanden? Aber jetzt nicht!"

Donavan seufzte kaum hörbar und nickte dann resigniert. "Ja, Sir."

"Gut," erwiderte Rick leise und warf seinem erwachsenen Neffen einen auffordernden Blick zu. Rick zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle seitlich von seiner Position. "Brian? Komm mal!"

Während sich Kinney langsam und vorsichtig um das beige Sofa herumbewegte, klingelte plötzlich das schnurlose Telefon. Stephen trat schnell die drei Stufen hinunter, ging an seinem Bruder vorbei und riss das Telefon von der Ladestation. Er seufzte leise, als er die Caller-ID erkannte und meldete sich dann.

"Hey, Babe!"

_"Wo bleibst du,"_ fragte Mac am anderen Ende der Leitung interessiert. _"Ich warte auf dich! Ist was passiert?"_

"Ehm ja, es ist was passiert, Mac," klärte der Arzt ihn auf und warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde, bevor er sich wieder seinem Partner widmete und auf sein Verständnis hoffte. "Entschuldige, dass ich noch nicht wieder da bin, aber ich habe vor ein paar Minuten Brian und Sully im Garten erwischt wie sie Pott geraucht haben."

_"Wie bitte,"_ fragte Mac entsetzt.

"Ja ..."

_"Und wer hat das Zeug bitte mitgebracht?"_

Stephen seufzte und kratzte sich im Haar. "Brian! ... Mac, ich muss das hier noch mit Brian etwas ausführlicher besprechen, ehm ... es dauert noch etwas."

_"Möchtest du, dass ich schnell rüber komme,"_ fragte Mac hilfsbereit seinen Verlobten.

Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn Taylor das nicht sehen konnte. "Nein, nein, lass mal! Ich überlege nur gerade ..."

_"Was?"_

Seufzen. "Schatz, ich weiss nicht, ob es so ne gute Idee ist, wenn ich heute Nacht nicht im Haus schlafe. Ich meine, du hast ja gesehen was passiert, wenn ich nicht da und präsent bin. Und Rick kann ich das auch nicht wirklich zumuten - in seinem Zustand ..."

Rick nahm mit seinem Bruder Blickkontakt auf. Rick mochte es nicht wirklich, wenn sich jemand um ihn Sorgen machte und schon gar nicht, wenn dieser Jemand Stephen war!

Kurz war es still, doch dann platzte es aus Mac heraus. _"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Stephen! Oh man, Brian, ich bring dich um!" _Taylor atmete kurz durch. _"__Häschen, bitte, hör mir zu! Es wird schon nichts passieren, okay? Und außerdem ist Rick doch da. Der packt das schon! Bitte, komm zurück! Ich hab mich so auf dich gefreut heute Nacht. Das ist die Nacht vor unserer Hochzeit! ... Komm schon, Babe! Ich werd gleich ins Badezimmer gehen und uns ein schönes Bad einlassen, hm? Wie findest du das?"_

Stille. Stephen schien zu überlegen - und Mac gab auf. _"Stephen, bist du noch da?"_

"Ja!"

_"Hör zu, ich versteh das! Lass dir Zeit um das mit dem Jungen zu klären und sag ihm bitte noch mal, dass ich Cop bin und wenn ich ihn mit Drogen erwische, ich ihn in ne Zelle, so groß wie ein Schuhkarton stecke und dort verschmoren lasse! Und den Schlüssel wird er vor meinen Augen aufessen! Okay?"_

Connors versuchte ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. "Ja Schatz! Ich versuch mich zu beeilen. Du kannst in zwanzig Minuten schon mal den Wein aufmachen ... Ich bin gleich da!"

_"Will ich hoffen, Babe! Ruf mich an, wenn ihr fertig seid, dann lass ich das Wasser ein!"_

Stephen bejahte grinsend und sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

Langsam schlenderte er wieder durch das Zimmer und blieb dann vor seinem Bücherregal stehen. Selbst von dort aus, drei Meter entfernt, konnte er sehen, dass Rick sauer war. Stephen war das auch, doch bei Rick war die Situation noch mal etwas kritischer und ernster! Sollte der Colonel sich nicht beherrschen können, würde die heutige Nacht für ihn und seinen eh schon geschundenen Körper ziemlich unangenehm werden.

Brian kam vor Rick zum Stehen und hielt sich immer noch den Unterarm. Dem Arzt blieb das natürlich nicht verborgen. "Was ist passiert?"

Zu Brian's Glück, meldete sich sein Onkel von der Bücherwand aus zu Wort. "Brian und ich hatten einen kleinen Disput vorhin im Garten, der etwas außer Kontrolle geraten ist. Der junge Mann wollte sich mit mir anlegen und meinte respektlos sein zu müssen! Da musste ich leider eingreifen."

Macintosh nickte verstehend. Er hatte schon eine sehr gute Vorstellung davon, wie Stephen _eingegriffen_ hatte. "Okay ... Hör mir zu, Brian!"

Kinney machte ein gequältes Gesicht und rollte genervt mit den Augen, was Rick's Laune nicht gerade steigerte. Der Colonel starrte ihn verständnislos an und sprach dann in einem äußerst ruhigen, aber strengen Ton mit seinem Neffen.

"Lass das bitte! Du weisst sehr gut, wie Stephen und auch ich über Drogenkonsum denken und darum verstehe ich nicht, wie du es wagen kannst, etwas von deinem _Inventar_ mit hier her zu bringen!"

Brian wollte etwas erwidern, doch Rick machte sehr schnell klar, dass er noch nicht ferig war. Seine Stimme war immer noch ruhig. "Außerdem denke ich, weisst du, was dir blüht, wenn wir dich mit dem Zeug hier erwischen! Was du in deiner Freizeit und in _Pitts_ tust, weiss ich und ich weiss auch, dass du dir da nicht reinreden lässt und wir nichts dagegen machen können, weil du ja schon erwachsen bist und wissen musst, was du deinem Körper damit antust! ... Aber wenn du hier bei Stephen wohnst und sei es nur für zwei Tage, Brian, tust du was wir dir sagen und hälst dich an die Regeln!" Ein kurzer aber intensiver Blick auf Sully. "Genau so wie du, Freundchen!"

"Ja," antwortete Sully ihm schnell.

"Okay, Rick. Ich hab verstanden," sagte dann auch Brian etwas gelangweilt.

Sein schwarzhaarige Onkel trat einen Schritt auf seinen Neffen zu. "Hast du noch mehr von dem Zeug, Brian? Falls ja, möchte ich das Morgen früh von dir ausgehändigt bekommen! Haben wir zwei uns verstanden?"

"Ja, _Sir_," entgegnete Brian Rick grinsend.

Macintosh musterte ihn finster. "Treib's nicht zu weit!"

Dann tauschte er kurz einen Blick mit Stephen aus und packte dann Sully am Kragen des beigen Pullovers. "Komm mit! Wir reden oben weiter!"

Sully rollte innerlich mit den Augen und seufzte fast unhörbar. _Darauf freu ich mich schon_ ...

Ohne sich zu wehren, ließ Sully sich mit ziehen und trabte dann brav neben Rick her, der durch die Lobby schritt und dann die Wendeltreppe empor stieg. Etwa in der Mitte der Treppe blieb der Junge plötzlich stehen und sah hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Brian immer noch regungslos in der Mitte des großen Zimmers stand und die Show immer noch nicht ernst zu nehmen schien. Plötzlich tauchte Stephen auf, sprang die drei Stufen hinauf, sah Sully kurz mißbilligend an und zog dann mit beiden Händen die weiße Schiebetür zu.

"Komm jetzt," zischte Rick dann leise etwas oberhalb von ihm und Sully drehte sich um.

"Ich komme," erwiderte der Junge niedergeschlagen, senkte den Blick auf die Stufen vor sich und spazierte nach oben.

* * *

Im ersten Stock hatte Rick die Zimmertür offen gelassen, als er hinaus geeilt war, um heraus zu finden, was Sully diesmal wieder angestellt hatte. Schnellen Schrittes ging er hinein und blieb an der Tür stehen, die er mit den Fingern erst leicht an dem Holz berührte und sich dann fest hielt, als er einen pochenden Schmerz in seinem Bauch spürte. Tief atmete er ein und aus, bevor plötzlich Sully vor ihm auftauchte und seinen Ziehvater skeptisch musterte.

"Ist alles okay," fragte Sully vorsichtig.

Nein! Natürlich war es das nicht! Warum hatte er das überhaupt gefragt? Wollte er nur höflich sein? Sich ein paar Bonuspunkte abholen, bevor Rick ihm den Hintern versohlte? Und so die Strafe vielleicht abmildern?

Ja, vielleicht!

Rick schnaufte laut, während er seine nackten Fuße betrachtete und versuchte den Schmerz wieder zu verdrängen. Auf Sullys Frage antwortete er erstmal nicht. Ein paar Sekunden war es still. Niemand sagte etwas. Sully musterte ihn und _er_ musterte seine Füße und den Boden unter sich.

Der Lieutenant öffnete wieder den Mund, auch wenn er eigentlich wusste, dass es jetzt besser für ihn war, die Klappe zu halten.

"Ehm, s-soll ich vielleicht Stephen holen, Rick?"

"Komm rein," befahl der Colonel ihm mit leiser Stimme, doch sah Sully nicht an.

Sein Führungsoffizier schluckte, doch blieb immer noch halb auf dem Flur und halb in der Tür stehen. "Soll ich ni-"

Jetzt knirschte Macintosh mit den Zähnen und hob seinen Kopf an. Seine braunen Augen schimmerten wütend.

"Nein," fauchte er verärgert und presste seine flache Hand auf den Bademantel. "Stephen will jetzt nicht gestört werden - von niemandem! Auch nicht von mir! Es sei denn es geht um Leben und Tod und das, Sully, ist nicht der Fall! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Sully nickte niedergeschlagen. "Ja ..."

"Sehr schön," sagte Rick mit gepresster Stimme und nahm dann etwas mehr Haltung an, damit Sully nicht auf den Gedanken kam, dass er Ricks Problem und seinen Zustand ausnutzen konnte. Rick öffnete wieder den Mund und gab ihm einen Wink mit dem Kopf. "Rein jetzt! Ich habe keine Lust die ganze Nacht hier im Stehen zu verbringen, bis du dich mal entschieden hast, eine Anweisung zu befolgen!"

Sully wollte noch etwas darauf erwidern, doch schluckte den bissigen Kommentar, der ihm auf der Zunge lag, hinunter. Es war spät. Sehr spät ... und Morgen würde ein anstrengender und langer Tag werden - für alle Beteiligten und für Rick ganz besonders!

Er sah Rick nicht weiter an, sondern ging geknickt an ihm vorbei in das Gästezimmer. Er hörte wie hinter ihm die Tür geschlossen wurde, doch drehte sich nicht um. Ja, er war stur! Beide waren stur und keiner wollte so schnell nachgeben, wenn er im Recht war! Leider hatte Sully in ihrer _Beziehung_ immer die schlechteren Karten. So war es und so würde es immer bleiben. Ganz besonders, wenn es um Ricks Gesundheit ging und Sully ihm nur helfen wollte.

Rick war zu stolz um Hilfe anzunehmen, wenn er sie brauchte. Das wussten auch alle! Die Jungs auf der Base und auch Stephen, der an seinem Bruder auch schon öfters verzweifelt war.

Einzig allein Paul Westen konnte Rick zurecht stutzen und ihm so ins Gewissen reden, dass der Colonel sich fügte. Ohne _wenn_ und _aber_! Zwar benötigte Paul dazu auch mehrere Anläufe und es gab öfter eine heftige Diskussion, die dann auch mal etwas lauter wurde - seitens des Generals, doch früher oder später konnte Rick sich dann nicht mehr durchsetzen und er gab nach.

Doch jetzt war Paul leider nicht in der Nähe um seinen besten Freund zu recht zu weisen ...

Sully stand stumm in dem Zimmer und sah aus dem Fenster in die dunkele Nacht. Er wartete. Wartete darauf, dass Rick etwas sagen oder ihn anschreien würde. Nichts geschah. Sully wurde langsam nervös, doch wagte noch nicht sich umzudrehen und sich dem Anschiss seines Vorgesetzten zu stellen.

Warum hatte er eigentlich an dem Joint gezogen? Warum war er vor einer Stunde zu Brian ins Zimmer gekommen, wo dieser gerade seine Tasche durchwühlt hatte, nachdem alle anderen bereits in die Betten verschwunden waren? Brian war auf der Suche nach etwas gewesen!

Weshalb hatte Sully zugestimmt, als Brian ihm den Joint angeboten hatte?

Er seufzte leise. Das waren genau die Fragen, die Rick ihm mit großer Sicherheit gleich stellen würde. Und Rick würde auf eine ehrliche Antwort bestehen! Sully würde nicht mit Schweigen oder gar einer dreisten Lüge davonkommen. Heute nicht! Es war schon zu viel passiert im Laufe des Tages, was Rick auf die Palme gebracht hatte und Sullys Fehlentscheidung war nun die Spitze des Eisbergs!

"Dreh dich bitte um," erklang plötzlich und wie aus dem Nichts Ricks ruhige Stimme hinter ihm.

Auch, wenn Sully darauf gewartet hatte, war er jetzt überrascht. Er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich dann ganz langsam um 180 Grad, so dass er Rick jetzt gegenüber stand. Angesicht zu Angesicht! Trotzdem sah er ihn nicht an. Dazu hatte er nicht den Mut. Die Staubkörnchen, Flusen, Haare und anderer grobkörniger Schmutz auf dem Boden des Zimmers waren gerade viel interessanter, als Ricks enttäuschtes Gesicht, seine stechenden Augen und ... Ja, das reichte ja auch schon!

"_Ich_ spreche mit dir, Sully," ermahnte Rick seinen Jungen. "Und nicht der Boden oder der Dreck, den du vielleicht gerade siehst! Augen zu mir, bitte!"

Vorsichtig hob Sully seinen Kopf an, schluckte und sah Rick dann in die braunen Augen. Oh ja, große Enttäuschung war hier nicht übertrieben ...

Der schwarzhaarige Mann stand an der Tür, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wippte leicht auf dem linken Fuß herum. Sully hasste diesen Gesichtsausdruck! Und er wusste, dass er ihm nicht mehr lange stand halten konnte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit öffnete Rick endlich den Mund und das Wippen mit dem Fuß erstarb augenblicklich. Rick schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiss ja nicht, was du gerade vor hast ... Mit dieser Scheisse, die du hier abziehst, aber ich werde das nicht länger dulden, Sully!" Er schloss kurz den Mund, nur um dann weiter zu sprechen. "Ich habe mich sehr auf diese Tage hier in New York gefreut, muss ich dir sagen!" Er öffnete seine Arme und hob einen Finger. "Und ich habe irgendwie geglaubt, dass ich auch dir damit eine Freude machen kann. Dich rauszuholen aus deinem Alltag, der ja im Moment nicht wirklich nach Plan läuft! ... Aber scheinbar interessiert dich das einen feuchten Dreck, nicht wahr?!"

Etwas schockiert von Ricks harten Worten und dem Ton seines COs, öffnete Sully den Mund. "Nein! Ich-"

"Ich bin noch nicht fertig," fauchte der Mann ihn an und versuchte seine Stimme leise zu halten. Er wollte Justin und seine Neffen nicht unbedingt durch sein Herumgebrülle wecken. Das würde Stephen nicht gefallen. "Wenn ich spreche, hälst du schön den Mund! An dieser Regel hat sich nichts geändert! Aber vielleicht gehen wir mal eben über den Flur und beanspruchen das Badezimmer und das Stück Seife, was da auf dem Waschbecken liegt, hm? Sollen wir das tun?"

Sully hatte Feuer in den Augen! Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Rick so mit ihm sprach. Dagegen machen, konnte er aber auch nichts. Also schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, Sir! Müssen wir nicht!"

"Dann kann ich jetzt weiter machen?"

Nicken. "Ja, Sir."

"Dein Verhalten auf der Fahrt hier her ist mir ziemlich auf den Keks gegangen, wie du gemerkt hast," fuhr Rick mit der Standpauke fort. "Ich hatte wirklich nicht vorgehabt, dir was hinten drauf zu geben." Jetzt schüttelte er den Kopf, sah nach unten auf seine nackten Füße, die langsam kühl wurden und lachte bitter, bevor er Sully wieder in die Augen sah. "Nachdem ich dich das erste Mal ermahnt hatte, habe ich irgendwie geglaubt, dass eine Warnung völlig ausreicht! Aber dem war nicht so! Anstatt auf mich zu hören, hast du dein Spielchen weiter getrieben. ... Du hast darum _gebettelt_, Sully! Danach gefragt - aus welchem Grund auch immer - und dann ... habe ich keine andere Möglichkeit als dir dementsprechend zu antworten! Genau so wie jetzt!"

Noch bevor Sully etwas sagen konnte, setzte Rick erneut an. "Wenn du mir so ein unorthodoxes Verhalten auf der Base - bei uns zu Hause - zeigst, ist das eine Sache ... Aber in Stephens Haus, Sully, tust du so etwas nicht! Ich erwarte, dass du alle hier respektierst, vor allem Stephen, Mac und mich! Und Morgen natürlich auch die restlichen Gäste, die kommen werden. Außerdem, dass du dich an die Regeln hälst, die hier gelten! Das habe ich Brian vorhin auch gesagt, falls du dich erinnern kannst. Ja?"

"Ja, Sir," antwortete Sully vor ihm. "Das kann ich!"

"Na, Bravo," sagte der hohe Offizier mehr zu sich selbst und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust. "Willst du mir vorher noch etwas sagen?"

Eigentlich war jetzt Sullys Chance gekommen, das Ruder zu drehen und vielleicht das _Schiff_ noch mal zu wenden, aber ... etwas wirklich Gutes und Plausibeles fiel ihm leider nicht mehr dazu ein. Rick hatte ihn gekonnt auflaufen lassen - wie immer!

Sully hob die Hände in die Luft. "Ich kann doch nichts dafür!"

Rick legte den Kopf schief. "Du hattest die Wahl, oder nicht?"

Stille. Sully konnte nichts mehr sagen, was ihm den Hintern retten würde.

Der Colonel fuhr fort. "Und du hast dich falsch entschieden!"

Langsam setzte Rick sich in Bewegung, ging von der Zimmertür in den Raum hinein und blieb dann dicht vor Sully stehen.

Er nickte. "Du kannst froh sein, dass das Ding nicht von dir gekommen ist, mein Kleiner! Denn dann, würde ich jetzt das Wohnzimmer beanspruchen und du ... würdest die nächsten fünf Tage auf dem Bauch schlafen und jedes Hinsetzen partou vermeiden! So sieht es aus und nicht anders! Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?"

Sully spürte das Blut was in seinen Adern pulsierte. Er war nervös, aufgeregt und etwas verängstigt.

Die Drohung oder ... Feststellung, die Rick gerade kurz in Worte gefasst hatte, nahm ihm den Wind aus den Segeln und ließ ihn sofort und knallhart auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück fallen.

Er schwieg einen Moment.

Rick duldete das nicht! "_Habe. Ich. Mich. Klar. Ausgedrückt. Sully?!_"

Das Blut schoss ihm in den Kopf. Sully nahm sofort respektvoll Haltung an. "Ja, Sir!"

Sein Vorgesetzter starrte ihn weiter hin an, so als ob Sully ihm nicht geantwortet hätte, blies dann Luft aus seinem Mund und Nase und streifte den Bademantel von seinen Schultern. Er nahm das schwarze Kleidungsstück in die rechte Hand, warf es auf das Ende seines Bettes und öffnete seinen Koffer. Rick nahm die Jeans heraus, die er heute getragen hatte, ließ den Deckel des Koffers zufallen und streifte sich die Hose über die Beine.

Nachdem er die Knöpfe geschlossen hatte, nahm er das dicke, schwarze Leder zwischen die Finger und zog den Gürtel aus den Schnallen heraus.

Sully schluckte, doch sagte nichts und tat nichts. Er sah einfach nur stumm Rick dabei zu, wie dieser den Gürtel auf das Bett fallen ließ - in die Nähe des Bademantels - und sich dann auf die Bettkante und Matratze setzte. Schnell zupfte der Offizier noch mal an seiner Hose herum, seufzte und warf dann Sully einen Blick zu. Leicht klopfte Rick mit der Handfläche rechts neben sich.

"Sitz!"

Donavan tat was ihm gesagt wurde und ließ sich neben den Mann auf die Matratze sinken.

Rick musterte sein Gesicht, nahm dann zwei Finger, die er unter Sullys Kinn legte und drückte seinen Kopf ein Stück nach oben und nach links. Sein Junge wehrte sich nicht, doch er zitterte etwas. Er wusste nicht genau, was Rick damit bezwecken wollte, doch irgendeinen Grund würde es schon haben.

Colonel Macintosh tat nie etwas ohne Grund!

Das hatte Sully sehr schnell begriffen, als er damals vor Jahren auf die Base gekommen war ...

Er bewegte nochmal Sullys Gesicht und hielt dann inne. "Sieh mich an!"

Rick hob den Zeigefinger der freien Hand hoch und bewegte ihn dann ganz langsam vor Sullys Augen von rechts nach links. "Folg meinem Finger! Nur mit den Augen, Sully!"

Der Führungsoffizier stöhnte müde. "Ich ... ich hab nicht so viel geraucht, ehrlich! Ich hab nur zweimal gez-"

"Hör auf," fauchte der Mann laut und maßregelte ihn mit einem kalten Blick. Sullys Mund schloss sich sofort wieder, als er merkte, dass sein Ziehvater jeden Moment explodieren würde. Und in Ricks Zustand wäre das ganz und gar nicht vorteilhaft! Rick sprach weiter. "Es ist mir vollkommen egal, ob du nur einmal, zweimal oder zehnmal an dem verdammten Ding gezogen hast, Sully! Hast du verstanden?!"

"Ja."

"Tu was ich dir gesagt habe, ansonsten sehe ich das als Befehlsverweigerung an und wir zwei gehen doch noch runter ins Wohnzimmer, wenn Stephen mit Brian durch ist," warnte Rick ihn sauer. "Und vorher kriegst du noch eine kleine Aufwärmrunde mit meinem Gürtel!"

Sully schluckte. Zwar hatte er schon vor ein paar Minuten gemerkt, dass mit Rick nicht mehr zu spaßen war, aber sein Feingefühl für solche kritischen Situationen hatte er vollkommen verloren ...

Nachdem der Arzt in Rick dann seine Pupillenfunktion überprüft hatte und der Meinung war, dass Sully noch ganz gut bei Sinnen war, ließ er sein Kinn los und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. Sanft streichelte er ihn über dem Pullover, bis er die passenden Worte gefunden hatte.

"Hör mir zu," bat Rick ihn leise. "Ich weiss, dass dich Djangos Tod immer noch sehr mitnimmt. Das weiss ich und das _sehe_ ich. Es ist mir auch bewusst, dass du noch Zeit brauchst, um darüber hinweg zu kommen bis du wieder der Alte bist. ... Aber mit dem, was du gerade hier abziehst, tust du dir keinen Gefallen. Und ich, Sully, werde auch nicht tatenlos daneben stehen und zu sehen, wie du dich von einer Scheisse in die Nächste katapultierst. Damit schadest du dir noch viel mehr. _Das_ werde ich nicht zu lassen! ..." Rick seufzte leise und Sully sah beschämt auf seine Beine. "Er fehlt dir. Und das ist mehr als klar. Du bist wütend, traurig und hast im Moment nicht wirklich die Kraft das Geschehene gut zu verarbeiten. Aber wir helfen dir, Sully? Wir sind alle für dich da."

"_Wir_," betonte der Colonel etwas lauter und fasste ihm wieder unter das Kinn. Schnell drückte er seinen Kopf hoch, so dass sie sich wieder in die Augen sehen konnten. "Wir, Sully und nicht die Drogen, okay? Das Dope, was du vorhin mit Brian zusammen geraucht hast ist nicht dein Freund! Die machen alles nur noch schlimmer. Du fühlst dich natürlich im ersten Augenblick gut und frei und denkst dir, dass alles doch gar nicht so schlimm ist, aber ... der _Fall_ ist weitaus härter und unangenehmer als der _Flug_! Hm?"

"Er fehlt mir," flüsterte der Junge dann leise und schluckte die Tränen hinunter, die sich in seinen Augen, während Ricks harten Worten angesammelt hatten. Er wollte jetzt nicht los heulen. Nachher ja! Aber nicht vorher ... Er wollte ins Bett, schlafen und versuchen das Alles wieder zu vergessen.

Er spürte Ricks Hand, die sich in seinen Nacken legte und ihn dort behutsam und liebevoll streichelte.

"Wir bringen das jetzt mal hinter uns, okay," sagte der Colonel leise und nahm die Hand wieder weg.

"Ja," erwiderte sein Junge genau so leise und sah ihn dann an. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich so durchdrehe. Verzeih mir. Ich- ich weiss, dass ihr mir nur helfen wollt, aber ich Idiot seh das ja nicht!"

Rick seufzte tief und genervt. "Sei froh, dass ich dir den _Idiot_ nicht übel nehme und jetzt steh auf, bitte und lass die Hosen runter!"

_Oh, nein_ ... Sully wusste natürlich, dass Rick es nicht leiden konnte, wenn er schlecht über sich sprach, aber ... er hatte es einfach vergessen.

Langsam stand er vom Bett auf und machte sich daran, seine Jeans zu öffnen. Knopf für Knopf. Ohne Hektik. Zwar wollte er die Strafe so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, aber auch wieder nicht. Als Sully fertig war, trat er einen Schritt auf Rick zu, der sich noch mal anders auf dem Bett positionierte und schob dann die Daumen in die Seiten der Hose. Vorsichtig streifte er die Jeans über seine Hüften und ließ sie dann auf den Boden fallen. Rick half ihm über seine Knie und balancierte ihn dann etwas aus, damit Sully nicht herunter fiel oder sich weh tun konnte.

Rick legte seine linke Hand um Sullys Oberkörper und übte dann mit dem Unterarm etwas Druck auf seinen Rücken aus, damit er still hielt. Mit den Fingern der rechten Hand griff er in den Gummibund der Shorts und zog sie einmal bis zu den Kniekehlen herunter.

"Hand," forderte der Mann schließlich und Sully seufzte resigniert auf.

Doch nichts geschah. Störrisch weigerte sich Sully mit seiner rechten Hand nach hinten zu greifen, damit Rick ihn am Handgelenk packen und den Arm etwas nach hinten auf den Rücken ziehen konnte, um Sully besser im Griff zu haben und zu verhindern, dass er zu sehr zappelte.

Als nach ein paar Sekunden immer noch nichts passierte, war Rick mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Ziemlich grob packte er die Hand und zog Sully's Arm ein Stück nach hinten. Der Lieutenant zischte auf.

Rick hielt ihn fest. Seine Stimme war immer noch leise, aber wütender als zu vor. "Ich habe wirklich keine Lust mehr auf so ein Theater! Wenn du glaubst, dass du damit heute durchkommst, hast du dich geirrt! Ich sehe das jetzt als Befehlsverweigerung an. Hörst du? Zehn extra! Und jetzt hälst du still und vor allem den Mund, sonst haben wir gleich Publikum und das muss meiner Meinung nach, nicht sein, oder?"

_Jetzt hab ich ihn wirklich sauer gemacht _...

Der braunhaarige Junge senkte den Kopf auf die Matratze unter sich und schnaufte leise. "Ja, Sir."

"Na, also," erwiderte Rick leise und atmete dann hektisch aus, als er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Magen spürte. "Scheisse ... Wir fangen jetzt an, Sully. Ich muss mich hinlegen, sonst kann Stephen mich Morgen vom Boden kratzen und sehen wer ihn und seine bessere Hälfte traut!"

Sein Junge sagte nichts dazu, also hob Rick seine rechte Hand hoch und weit nach hinten. Das nächste was Sully spürte, war ein harter Schlag auf seine Hinterseite. Er zischte laut und presste dann die Augen zusammen, während er in seinen Arm und die Matratze hinein atmete. Der zweite, dritte und vierte Hieb waren auch nicht gerade besser.

Rick war wütend. Doch er versuchte seine Wut gegenüber Sully nicht zu zeigen - nicht auf diese Weise. Das wäre falsch.

Erneut hob er seine rechte Hand weit über seinen Kopf und gab Sully den nächsten Hieb auf sein ungeschütztes Hinterteil. Das Klatschen wurde in Sullys Ohren immer lauter und eindringlicher. Hieb um Hieb setzte Rick gezielt auf beide Pobacken, bis er einen ganz guten Rhythmus gefunden hatte.

Sully schluckte schwer, doch gab keinen Schmerzenslaut von sich. Es tat zwar weh, aber nicht so weh, dass er jetzt schon weinen oder los jammern musste. Er war von Rick schlimmeres gewohnt, wenn er richtig großen Mist baute und das hier, war ja mehr eine Aufwärmrunde! Aber eine, die doch ziemlich weh tat!

Er schniefte und presste dann sein Gesicht fester in seinen Arm hinein. In den Stoff des Pullovers, den sein Vater ihm damals geschenkt hatte und der ihn immer an ihn erinnerte.

Ein erneuter, härterer Hieb von Ricks rechter Hand holte Sully sehr unsanft wieder in die Realität zurück und er zischte wieder laut auf. 10 ... 20. Nach dem 25. Hieb machte Rick kurz eine Pause und hob sein rechtes Bein und Knie an, um besser auf die empfindlichen Stellen zielen zu können.

Sully spürte und registrierte diese Bewegung natürlich sofort und nuschelte irgend etwas Unverständliches in seinen Ärmel hinein, bevor er dann den ersten beißenden Hieb auf seiner roten und wunden Haut spürte. Schmerzerfüllt zischte er auf und presste die Augen zusammen, bevor er ausatmete und dann der nächste Schlag kam.

Wieder vergingen Minuten in denen man nur das Klatschen der Hand hörte und leise Klagelaute von Sully, der sich bereits jetzt anstrengen musste, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Er hatte Rick enttäuscht - keine Frage! Doch insgeheim hatte der Junge gehofft, dass sein Ziehvater diese Bestrafung vielleicht nach hinten verlegen würde und ihn erst nach der Hochzeit tadeln würde.

_Da hab ich mich wohl geirrt_ ...

Andererseits war Rick nicht der Typ, der etwas lange aufschob, schon gar keine Standpauke oder Strafe! Das hatte Sully auch nach nur wenigen Tagen auf der Base, leidvoll erfahren müssen.

Der Schmerz wurde größer. Sully spürte die Hitze in seinem Hintern und wusste auch, ohne hin sehen zu können, dass der jetzt knallrot war.

Als die Hiebe noch etwas fester wurden, begann Sully in den Pullover zu jammern. Krampfhaft versuchte er so viele Laute wie möglich durch den dicken Stoff und die Matratze abzufangen, damit ja niemand sonst im Haus etwas mitbekam.

Zielsicher setzte Rick den nächsten und übernächsten Schlag auf beide Pobacken. gab ihm noch mal 5 und ließ dann seine Hand auf Sullys Rücken sinken.

Sully schniefte in die Matratze und keuchte leise. Es hatte weh getan und leider war das noch nicht Alles ...

Zeit um sich etwas zu erholen, hatte Sully leider nicht. Er spürte Ricks Hand in dem Kragen des Pullovers und nach einem festen Ruck, hatte der Mann ihn von seinen Knien und in eine aufrechte Position gezogen. Rick sah ihn kurz an und musste den Drang ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und ihn zu trösten komplett ausblenden! Noch war es nicht vorbei.

Schnell drehte Rick Sully in die andere Richtung, mit dem Kopf zum Fenster, beugte sich mit ihm ein Stück hinunter um den Gürtel aufzuheben, der noch auf dem Bett lag. Rick drückte Sullys Körper herunter und hielt ihn so neben sich. Mit der llinken Hand umschloss er wieder seinen Brustkorb, nahm den Gürtel dann in der Mitte einmal doppelt und hielt die Enden fest. Dann holte er aus und ließ das Leder auf Sullys geschundenen Po fallen.

Sein Junge zischte auf, zuckte nach vorn, doch Rick hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle. Wieder holte der Mann aus und traf wieder beide Pobacken. Sully schluckte und atmete dann wieder aus dem Mund aus, um besser Luft zu bekommen. Ein erneuter Hieb ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Er spürte Tränen, die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten und ihm die Wange hinunter liefen. Lautlos fielen sie von seinem Kinn auf den Boden zu Ricks nackten Füßen und blieben dort liegen. 10. Jetzt presste er die Lippen aufeinander.

Vielleicht hätte er Rick nach einem Waschlappen fragen sollen? Jetzt war es zu spät dafür. Gleich würde eh alles vorbei sein und Sully wollte ja auch nicht als Memme da stehen, der sich nicht zusammen reißen konnte, oder?

Plötzlich hörte er Ricks Stimme über sich. "Wehe, du wendest dich noch einmal den Drogen zu, Sully!"

Laut klatschend ließ der Colonel den Gürtel auf Sullys Hinterteil krachen. Der Offizier riss die Augen wieder auf und stöhnte.

Rick tadelte ihn weiter. "Wenn ich auch nur noch ein einziges Mal Gras an dir rieche, an deinem Atem, an deinen Klamotten, in deinem Zimmer oder sonst wo ... schwöre ich dir, dass es dir sehr, sehr leid tun wird, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin!"

Und Rick setzte den nächsten Hieb. "Hast du verstanden?"

Sully jammerte und ruckte nach vorn. Er zischte laut, als Rick ihm dann die letzten Fünf gab und dann den Gürtel endlich auf seinen Koffer fallen ließ.

Es war vorbei ...

Sofort nahm der Mann Sully hoch und der Junge drückte sich an ihn. Zitternd presste er sein nasses Gesicht in Ricks Schulter und auf das T-Shirt und hielt sich an ihm fest. Kaum hörbar seufzte Rick und legte seine Wange an Sullys Kopf. Vorsichtig schaukelte er ihn leicht hin und her, um ihn zu beruhigen.

"Scht ... schön atmen," flüsterte Rick leise und behutsam.

Sein Ziehsohn schluchzte in den dünnen Stoff des Shirts hinein. Er zitterte. Schluckte. Weinte dann wieder und versuchte noch näher an Rick heran zu kommen.

Dieser legte ihm eine Hand auf den Kopf und streichelte liebevoll und sanft das kurze Haar.

"Psch ... es ist alles okay, hm? Ganz ruhig ... sch ..."

Ein paar Minuten vergingen, bis Sully sich so weit wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er aufhören konnte zu schluchzen. Tränen liefen ihm immer noch über die Haut und durchnässten Ricks T-Shirt. Doch das war beiden egal! Das Zittern hörte auf. Wie lange der Junge noch seine direkte Nähe haben wollte, wusste der Mann nicht. Doch er würde Sully nicht drängen und so lange mit ihm hier in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen und ihn halten, bis sein Lieutenant ihm ein _Zeichen_ geben würde.

Sanft nahm Rick seine Hand von Sullys Haar und rieb ihm wieder den Rücken, so lange bis Sully sich leicht von ihm wegdrückte.

Der Colonel hob eine Augenbraue an. _Okay? Eindeutiger geht es nicht ..._

Rick ließ sich von Sully wegschieben und sah ihm dann in die verweinten Augen. "Alles in Ordnung? Hm? ... Es ist ziemlich spät geworden, sollen wir mal schlafen?"

Donavan nickte und schluckte leicht. Dann sah er Rick direkt in die Augen. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht beherrschen konnte, als es drauf an kam, Rick. Ich-ich weiss ja, dass das Zeug schlecht ist und- ... Aber Brian kann sehr penetrant sein, hab ich heute gemerkt. Er ist ein witziger Kerl und er weiss sehr viel von guten und ... schlechten Dingen." Er schniefte. "Mehr von den schlechten Dingen, wahrscheinlich!"

Rick nickte zustimmend und strich ihm über die Haare. "Oh ja. Brian kann ganz gut andere Menschen manipulieren, Sully. Das hat er in der Vergangenheit bei Stephen und mir auch schon mehrfach versucht, aber bei uns ist er da nicht weit gekommen." Der Colonel seufzte müde. "Bitte nimm Brian Kinney nicht als gutes Beispiel! Okay? Er ist kein gutes Beispiel und schon gar kein Vorbild! Also wenn er dir nochmal so etwas Dummes anbietet dann-"

"Sag ich _nein_," unterbrach Sully ihn nickend und grinste leicht. "Ehm, sorry. Ich wollte dich nicht schon wieder unterbrechen ..."

"Ist schon gut," beruhigte der Mann ihn und lächelte dann ebenfalls. Liebevoll zog er Sully ein wenig näher zu sich heran und drückte ihm seine Lippen auf die Stirn, so dass Sully die Augen schloss. "Ab ins Bett jetzt. Wir haben Morgen was zu erledigen oder nicht?"

"Mhm," machte der Offizier nur und öffnete seine Augen wieder.

Dann endlich lösten sie sich voneinander und Sully starkste hinüber zu seinem Schlafsofa.

Dort zog er sich aus und eine karierte Shorts an. Ein T-Shirt folgte und Rick öffnete noch mal das Fenster um frische Luft in den Raum zu lassen, während sein Ziehsohn auf den Flur hinaus und dann im Bad verschwand.

* * *

Parallelhandlung ...

Nachdem Rick mit Sully nach oben in den ersten Stock verschwunden war und die Tür geschlossen wurde, trat Stephen an die Schiebetür des Wohnzimmers und schloss diese ebenfalls. Mit den Fingerspitzen auf dem sauberen Holz der Türen, blieb Stephen einen Moment stumm stehen, seufzte dann und wandte sich zu seinem Neffen um.

Brian stand immer noch an der selben Stelle, an der er eben mit seinem anderen Onkel gesprochen hatte. Nervös sah er zu Stephen hinüber und öffnete dann den Mund.

"Komm schon, Onkel Stephen," versuchte er sich zu verteidigen und grinste leicht. "Das- ... Ich meine das war doch nicht so schlimm! Kein Akt! Die Welt ist nicht untergegangen und dreht sich immer noch wie blöde! Mein Hirn übrigens auch ..."

"Kein Akt," wiederholte der andere Mann Zähne knirschend. "Für mich, lieber Brian, ist es ein Akt! Ein ziemlich großer Akt, wenn ich das sagen darf! Ich dachte, du kennst meine _Keine-Drogen-Politik_, die hier herrscht?! Ich hab mich wohl geirrt."

Verständnislos wedelte Brian mit den Händen vor seinem Körper herum. "Eh! Und was ist bitte mit dem ganzen Zeug in deiner Praxis? Die kleinen Pillchen, Fläschchen und Seren, die du da bunkerst für Notfälle?! Ha? Was ist damit?!"

Connors atmete tief durch um die Fassung nicht zu verlieren, ging dann auf seinen Neffen zu und in Richtung Praxis. Dort angekommen, zog er seine Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und zeigte sie Brian.

"Komm mal mit!"

Während er die Tür aufschloss, kam sein wiederspenstiger Neffe näher. Connors zog die Schiebetür auf, knippste das Licht an und trat ein. Die schönen Deckenlichter sprangen sofort an und Stephen zeigte mit dem Finger auf seinen großen Giftschrank in der Ecke. Weiß, mit einer Höhe die ihn fast bis an die Decke reichen ließ, ein Schloss an der Vorderseite und ein großer, roter Totenkopf zur Kennung - und Abschreckung.

Der Arzt warf Brian einen Blick zu und zeigte auf den Schrank vor sich. "Dieser Schrank ist immer abgeschlossen! Der steht niemals offen, außer wenn ich etwas daraus brauche. Okay? Da kann niemand ran, außer er bricht ihn auf, aber dazu muss man auch sehr gut mit einem Dietrich umgehen können. Okay, Brian? Ist die Frage hiermit beantwortet?"

"Von mir aus," gab sein Neffe gelangweilt zurück, als er gemerkt hatte, wie leicht Stephen ihn ausmanövriert hatte.

Stephen nickte knapp, schob Brian wieder aus seiner Praxis und ins Wohnzimmer, wo er die Tür schloss, jedoch das Licht an ließ. Er würde gleich sowieso wieder hinein müssen, um für Brian ein paar medizinische Utensilien zu holen.

Der Arzt zeigte auf das linke Sofa und kam um das andere Sofa herum. "Setz dich hin."

"Besser nicht!"

"Tu was ich dir gesagt habe," befahl Connors zischend und fixierte seinen Neffen mit einem finsteren und zornigen Blick.

"Es- es tut weh," gab der Playboy schnell zurück.

"Ja, das weiss ich," sagte Stephen zornig und zeigte auf das beige Sofa. "Und es wird gleich noch viel mehr weh tun, also setz dich bitte auf deinen Hintern, Brian! Sofort!"

Der 30 Jährige wandte sich ohne noch einen Ton von sich zu geben um und steuerte das zugewiesene Sofa an. Als er sich umdrehte um sich langsam und vorsichtig zu setzen, ergriff sein Onkel plötzlich wieder das Wort.

"Brian? Hast du sonst noch irgendwas dabei?"

_Dass Rick und er sich immer wiederholen müssen? Das hat Rick mich doch auch schon gefragt ..._

"Was soll ich denn noch dabei haben, Onkel Stephen?"

"Du weisst was ich meine! Also? Ja oder nein? ... Oder muss ich deine Sachen durchsuchen?"

_Das trau ich dir zu, ja ..._

Brian seufzte genervt und müde. Dann wurde sein Blick hart. "Und wenn ich was dabei hätte, was geht es dich an?!"

"Es geht mich etwas an, weil es _mein Haus_ ist, mein Junge! Und dieses Haus soll drogenfrei bleiben! ..."

Kinney sah kurz nach unten auf den Holzfussboden des großen Zimmers, schluckte und sah dann wieder seinem Onkel in die grünen Augen. "Nein!"

Tief atmete der Ältere durch und kam einen Schritt näher. "Belüg mich ja nicht, mein Freund! Damit schadest du dir nur selbst. Hast du verstanden? Und jetzt noch mal ... Befinden sich noch mehr Drogen in deinem Koffer oder deiner Jacke? Ja oder nein?"

_Fuck! Wie macht er das nur immer wieder? ... _

Langsam öffnete Brian wieder den Mund, als er merkte, dass er mit einer Lüge hier wirklich nicht weiter kam. "Ich ... ja ich geb's dir Morgen. Es ist aber nicht viel! Es- nur ein paar Gramm Gras! Mehr nicht!"

Wütend schüttelte Stephen den Kopf und kam noch einen Schritt näher auf Brian zu. "Oh, ich rate dir, dass es nicht mehr als ein paar Gramm sind, Brian! Wie gesagt, ich möchte das Morgen früh von dir haben, damit ich oder Rick es entsorgen können. Hast du mich verstanden?"

"Ja, doch!"

"Gut! Und jetzt setz dich!"

Brian ließ sich langsam auf den harten Stoff es Sofas nieder. Als sein wundes Hinterteil Kontakt mit dem Möbelstück machte, zuckte der junge Mann sofort mit einem Zischen zusammen und sprang wieder auf. Schnell sauste seine Hand nach hinten und er versuchte sich den Schmerz aus seinem pochenden Po hinaus zu reiben.

"Setzen," forderte ihn Stephen nun schon zum dritten Mal in dieser Nacht auf und ließ sich dann selbst auf dem kleinen Couchtisch nieder, der zwischen den beiden Sofas stand. Mit zwei Fingern rückte er die Autozeitschriften von Mac etwas bei Seite und verschränkte lässig die Finger auf seinem Schoß.

Der nächste Versuch von Brian klappte dann doch. Zwar hatte er Schmerzen, aber er wiederstand dem Drang aufzuspringen.

Connors musterte ihn und beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn. Seine Stimme war leise.

"Wie kommst du auf die Idee, Marihuana in mein Haus zu bringen? ... Hast du Angst, dass du dich hier mit uns langweilst? ... Musst du vor irgendwem den starken Mann markieren? ... Wolltest du das Zeug nachts heimlich hier in Queens verticken, während wir anderen schlafen? Hm? Sag's mir!"

Brian starrte ihn an und rutschte wieder etwas unruhig hin und her. "Nein!"

"Was _nein_?"

"A-alles," brachte Brian schnell hervor und war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob das eine so intelligente Antwort gewesen war.

"Warum dann," fragte der Arzt ihm gegenüber weiter und tat ... überrascht.

Brian konnte dem Blick seines Onkels dann doch nicht mehr standhalten und er betrachtete seine Knie.

_Wie macht er das nur immer wieder? ... Im ersten Moment denkst du noch, du hast die Oberhand und dann im nächsten ... Peng! Hat er dich! Ohne wenn und Aber ..._

Nach ein paar Sekunden, die Stephen ihm gegönnt hatte, um sich zu sammeln, hob Brian wieder seinen Kopf an und sagte ihm die Wahrheit.

"Ich," begann er leise und etwas unsicher. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass du vielleicht die HIV Sache ansprechen willst und ... f-falls das Ergebnis positiv ausgefallen wär, d-dann ... Ich, ich wollte einfach etwas haben, was mich ablenken kann, Stephen. Das ist Alles."

Der Arzt atmete laut ein und aus. "Und wir - deine Familie und Freunde können dich nicht ablenken, nein?"

Brian schwieg.

Langsam streckte Stephen seine linke Hand nach vorn und berührte seinen einzigen Neffen liebevoll an der Schulter und an der Wange. Brian genoss diese Berührung. Auch wenn er nichts sagte und es nicht zu gab. Es fiel ihm äußerst schwer Gefühle zu zeigen, denn das war für ihn, ein Zeichen von Schwäche!

"Brian," rief Stephen ihn sanft, während er seine Wange weiter streichelte. Brian hob seinen Kopf an und sah seinem Onkel in die Augen. Dieser sprach weiter. "Ändere deinen Lebensstil! Das wäre besser für dich, glaub mir das. Für dich und auch für Justin. Du bedeutest ihm sehr viel! Das habe ich heute wieder gesehen und ich denke, er ist dir genau so wichtig, oder? ... Auch wenn du Probleme damit hast, das offen zu zeigen!"

Kinney seufzte und nickte dann zustimmend.

Connors nahm seine Hand wieder weg und legte beide Hände flach auf seine Knie.

"Du bringst nie wieder Drogen in mein Haus! Das war das letzte Mal, Brian!" Er überlegte kurz und dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. "Hast du Alex gefragt, ob er mal ziehen will vorhin? Kann das sein?"

_Lüg, lüg, lüg ..._

Brian nickte leicht. "J-ja, Sir! Ich hab ihm was angeboten."

_Blöder Trottel!_

Stephen sah jetzt noch etwas wütender aus als zuvor. Er hob eine Hand von seinem Bein und zeigte mit dem Finger auf seinen Neffen. Langsam beugte er sich noch ein Stück nach vorn. "Du wirst nie wieder Alex oder David Marihuana oder andere Drogen anbieten, Brian! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir. Es tut mir leid. Ich ... ich hab's verstanden."

Connors lehnte sich wieder etwas zurück und atmete aus. "Und damit du das Ganze bis zu deiner Abfahrt hier nicht vergisst, werde ich dir jetzt eine kleine Erinnerungshilfe geben. Steh auf!"

Langsam erhob sich Brian wieder, zuckte kurz zusammen und atmete dann erleichtert aus, als der pochende und drückende Schmerz in seinem Po endlich nach ließ. Er verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, dass das die Linderung leider nur von kurzer Dauer war. Gleich würde der Schmerz noch unerträglicher werden und an Morgen durfte Brian gar nicht erst denken ...

Obwohl er als Trauzeuge auch relativ viel stehen würde, musste er doch beim Essen am Nachmittag und Abend auf seinem Hintern sitzen!

_Wirklich wieder klasse gemacht, Brian!_ ...

Er rollte innerlich mit den Augen, während er an heute früh dachte, als er und Justin ihre Sachen in Pittsburgh gepackt und Brian aus seiner Nachttischkommode das Dope in einem durchsichtigen Plastiktütchen gelagert, zwischen die Unterhosen in den Koffer gestopft hatte. Justin hatte ihn etwas komisch angesehen und gefragt, ob das so eine gute Idee wäre, das Zeug mit zu seinem Onkel zu nehmen. Wo doch der Fast-Ehemann ein CSI Ermittler und Cop war, doch Kinney hatte ihn nur dämlich angegrinst und ihm gesagt, dass Niemand das Zeug finden oder sehen würde.

Brian öffnete wieder seine Augen, die er kurz zugekniffen hatte und stutzte dann.

Sein Onkel sass nicht mehr vor ihm! Brian zwinkerte leicht. War ihm das Dope so in den Kopf gestiegen, dass er hier nichts mehr mitbekam?

"Brian," wurde er plötzlich gerufen. "Hier bin ich."

Sein Kopf ruckte herum und dann hatte er seinen schwarzhaarigen Onkel entdeckt! Stephen war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und hatte sich irgendwie von Brian unbemerkt - ja, das war eine Tatsache - auf die andere Seite des Raumes begeben. Er stand jetzt an dem großen Schrank, der neben seiner Praxis an der Wand stand.

"Ehm," erwiderte er schnell und machte einen Schritt. "Ich komme!"

Seufzend spazierte Kinney langsam zu seinem Onkel hinüber, der den Schrank geöffnet hatte und mit einer Hand hinein griff. Brian sah kurz auf seine Schuhe. Seine Füße fühlten sich plötzlich ganz schwer an und wollten sich nicht so recht heben lassen. Innerlich schmunzelte er.

_Scheisse! ...Ich fühl mich gerade so, als ob ich in der Schule beim Spicken erwischt worden bin ..._

Stephen nahm den dünnen Stock heraus, legte die Finger der linken Hand an das Holz der Tür und drückte den Schrank wieder zu. Er schloss ab. Der Schlüssel blieb stecken.

Als Brian hinter ihm stand, wandte der Arzt sich um. "Wir sollten das jetzt hinter uns bringen, denke ich! Okay?"

"Und was ich denke, ist dir egal oder was," kam die schnippische Antwort des jungen Mannes, dessen Blick jetzt auf dem Stock haftete, den sein Onkel neben sich hielt. Brian sah wieder Stephen an. "Für dich ist das einfach, oder?"

Er lachte bitter und versuchte seinen nervösen Körper in Zaun zu halten. Wenigstens die ersten paar Sekunden ...

Stephen atmete tief durch, legte Brian dann den linken Arm umd die Schulter und drehte sich mit ihm einmal herum. Er machte einen Schritt und Brian zog mit. Langsam erreichten sie das Sofa und blieben stehen.

"Brian?"

Kinney schluckte und legte die linke Hand auf die Sofalehne, bevor er Stephen in die Augen sah.

Sein Onkel öffnete den Mund. "Für mich ist das ganz und gar nicht einfach und das macht mir keinen Spass! Ich habe auf ein ruhiges, angenehmes und entspanntes Wochenende mit meiner Familie gehofft ... aber leider bin ich enttäuscht worden. Ich kann akzeptieren, dass du über Drogen sprichst ... Sie zu Hause konsumierst, denn da kann ich nichts gegen machen." Er hob die freie Hand und einen Finger. "Aber du, Brian, hast diese Drogen in mein Haus gebracht und _du_ hast sie sogar meinem Sohn angeboten und damit bist du eindeutig zu weit gegangen! Du hast den Bogen überspannt und ich setzte hier und jetzt eine Grenze, Brian! Und diese _Grenze_ wirst du nie wieder überschreiten. Dafür werde ich jetzt sorgen!"

Brian sagte nichts, sondern starrte Stephen einfach nur an.

"Hosen runter und über die Lehne," gab Stephen den nächsten Befehl. "Du kennst das Spiel doch noch, oder?"

_Es ist schon sehr lange her, aber ... ja, ich kann mich erinnern ..._

Vorsichtig nahm Brian beide Hände an die Knöpfe seiner Hose und öffnete den ersten Knopf. Stephen trat unterdessen einen großen Schritt zurück, um ihm Privatsphäre zu geben. Der 30-Jährige schob die geöffnete Jeans über sein Becken und ließ sie dann an seinen Beinen hinuntergleiten. Er zuckte kurz. Der harte Stoff rieb an seinem wunden Hintern. Das waren keine guten Aussichten! Die Hose fiel. Sofort spürte er die kühle Luft, die sich auf seine Haut legte.

Brian stoppte.

Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen in denen er sich sammeln musste.

Dann hörte er wieder Stephen's leise Stimme hinter sich. "Brian? Mach weiter, bitte."

Augenrollen. "Ja ..."

Brian sah wieder auf seine Füße und schob dann die schwarze Boxershorts herunter. Schnell beugte er sich mit dem Oberkörper über die beige Lehne des Sofas, seufzte leise und verschränkte dann die Arme unter sich. Leise Schritte. Stephen nahm seine Position links hinter Brian ein und der Junge drückte seine Stirn auf die nackten Arme um gleich möglichst leise zu sein.

Wie Brian gleich auf den Schmerz reagieren würde, wusste niemand! Das letzte Mal mit dem Stock war schon zu lange her.

Stephen strich ihm sanft über das Hemd und den Rücken, nahm dann die Hand wieder zurück und holte mit dem Stock aus.

Brian presste schmerzverzerrt die Augen zusammen, als er den ersten Hieb auf beiden Pobacken spürte. Er öffnete den Mund und stöhnte leise in seine Arme und den dicken und festen Stoff des Sofas hinein, bevor der Stock ihn erneut traf.

_Shit, verdammt ..._

Viel weiter kam er mit seinen üblen Gedanken auch schon nicht mehr. Der nächste Schlag war noch etwas härter. Brian seufzte und drückte seinen heißen Atem durch den Mund hinaus. Er hätte es wissen müssen, oder? Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Stephen so reagieren würde, wenn Brian mit dem Gras aufflog! Ja! ... Scheisse! 10 ... 15.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen in denen Stephen immer die selbe Stelle anvisierte und zu schlug. Brian schluckte. Die Schläge waren hart. Brian würde den Schmerz sicher nicht nur Heute oder Morgen, sondern auch Übermorgen und am Tag darauf spüren. Nicht nur beim Gehen oder Laufen.

_Sitzen_ würde für die nächsten zwei Tage fast unmöglich sein.

Auch der nächste Hieb brachte natürlich keine Linderung. Stephen schwächelte nicht. Keine Sekunde!

Nach einer Minute hatte der Arzt einen ganz guten Rhythmus gefunden und plazierte jetzt die nächsten 10 etwas weiter unten, um sicher zu gehen, dass sein störrischer und ignoranter Neffe aus Pittsburgh die Striemen auch ja spüren würde.

Brian dankte es ihm mit einem leisen Aufschrei. Er bäumte sich auf und keuchte in den Stoff unter sich. Wieder riss Stephen den Stock hinter sich, nur um ihn auf die empfindliche Haut krachen zu lassen.

Noch bevor Kinney heute die Hosen runter gelassen hatte, hatte sich der Unfallchirurg im Kopf eine Zahl zu recht gelegt, die er nicht überschreiten wollte. Brian hatte ja vor 20 Minuten in seinem Garten bereits den Gürtel kassiert und Stephen wollte und durfte die Strafe ganz sicher nicht ... _übertreiben_.

35 ... 40. Es war still in dem Raum. Einzig allein das Geräusch des dünnen Stocks war zu hören und leise Klagelaute von Brian, der sich alle Mühe gab, seinen Mund zu halten und das Ganze wie ein Mann durch zu stehen.

Ja! Er war ein Mann! Kein Weichei ... Ein echter Kerl! Ein ... ein _Kerl_ halt!

Er riss die Augen auf. "SHIT!"

Der Hieb war gemein gewesen und Brians Aufschrei so laut, dass Stephen ihn sogar einen halben Meter hinter Brian wahr genommen hatte.

Auch die nächsten fünf Schläge waren nicht besser. Brian kämpfte mit den Tränen, dem Mann-Sein und dem Drang laut los zu brüllen und Stephen um seine Selbstbeherrschung das hier konsequent und zügig durch zu ziehen. Das war für beide Parteien das Beste!

Schnell konzentrierte sich der Arzt auf die sehr empfindlichen Stellen seines Neffen und brachte schließlich die Strafe mit den letzten 15 Hieben rasch zu einem Ende.

Connors legte den Stock in den Schrank zurück, schloss ab und steckte den Schlüsselbund in seine Hosentasche zurück. Tief atmete er durch und drehte sich zu Brian um, der leise wimmernd über der Lehne des Sofas lag und sich noch nicht rührte. Stephen legte ihm die rechte Hand auf den Rücken, während er sich dicht zu ihm hinunter und an sein linkes Ohr beugte und ganz leise flüsterte.

"Sch ... Schön atmen ..."

Sein Neffe hustete leise und vergrub seinen Kopf nur noch tiefer in die Kissen des Sofas.

Stephen atmete tief durch. "Du warst sehr tapfer, Brian. Sehr, sehr tapfer."

Doch Brian rührte sich immer noch nicht. Er kam nicht hoch und wollte ihn scheinbar nicht an sehen ...

Hände legten sich auf seine beiden Schultern und machten streichelnde, liebevolle Bewegungen. Brian schluckte schwer. Als er nach ein paar Sekunden den Mund öffnete, hustete er wieder hastig und schniefte.

"Brian," sagte Stephen leise und mitfühlend. "Komm! Steh mal auf. Ich will nicht, dass du hier in meinem Wohnzimmer einen Erstickungsanfall bekommst, okay? ... Willst du dich aufs Sofa legen, hm?"

Langsam bewegte sich der 30-Jährige dann schließlich doch. Vorsichtig hob Brian seinen Kopf aus den Kissen, atmete einmal tief durch, räusperte sich und stellte sich gerade hin. Zitternd. Aber er stand!

Stephen legte ihm wieder eine Hand auf die rechte Schulter und betrachtete ihn von der Seite aus. Skeptisch und mitfühlend. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Nicken. Schlucken. "Ja."

Brian seufzte und atmete dann das erste Mal wieder richtig durch. Der Kloß im Hals, den er noch vor ein paar Sekunden gespürt hatte und dachte ihn nie los werden zu können, war weg. Der heisse, brennende Schmerz in seinem pochenden Hintern leider nicht!

Sein Onkel strich ihm sanft durch das dichte, braune Haar und klopfte ihm dann auffordernd auf die Schulter. "Komm, Großer! Leg dich mal hin, damit wir das hier beenden können. Ich bin ziemlich müde und ... muss Morgen zu einer Hochzeit!"

Jetzt grinste Brian und sah das erste Mal nach der Bestrafung Stephen wieder in die warmen Augen.

"Hab ich gehört, ja," gab Kinney schmunzelnd zurück, drehte dann seinen Körper ganz zu Stephen und umarmte ihn fest und liebevoll.

Stephen war etwas überrascht - aber nur im ersten Augenblick! Nach wenigen Sekunden nahm der Mann Brian in den Arm, drückte ihn fest an sich und kraulte ihm den Nacken.

"Ehm, entschuldige, Onkel Stephen," sagte er leise. "Ich habe ja gewusst, wie du darüber denkst und ... ehm na ja ... ich hatte wirklich-"

"Angst!"

"Ja," erwiderte der Playboy und seufzte tief. "Angst! Angst davor, dass ich ab jetzt mein Leben radikal ändern muss und irgendwann abkrat- AH!"

Es war nur ein leichter Schlag mit der Hand gewesen, aber in Brians Zustand hatte es vollkommen ausgereicht, um ihm den Mund zu verbieten!

Stephen zog seine rechte Hand wieder zurück und drückte seinen Neffen von sich weg. Als sie wieder Auge in Auge waren, hob Stephen eine Augenbraue an. "Du weisst, dass ich so was nicht hören möchte! Oder?"

Nicken. "Ja ..."

"Und weiter?"

"Sir," beendete Kinney seine Antwort sofort.

Stephen streichelte ihm noch mal über das braune Haar und lächelte liebevoll. "Gut! ... Komm! Hinlegen. Mac wartet auf mich! Wenn der nicht schon alleine in der Wanne liegt ..."

Brian seufzte, während er sich die Hosen ein Stück nach oben zog und langsam um das Sofa herum spazierte. "Baden klingt jetzt gut."

Connors drehte sich um und trat in seine Praxis. "Das würde ich dir jetzt nicht empfehlen, Brian!"

"Ah, okay ... Wieso?"

Stephen grinste und nahm seinen Koffer vom Boden der Praxis. "Das wirst du Morgen beim Duschen merken!"

Sein Neffe schüttelte nur den Kopf, torkelte zum Sofa und legte sich bäuchlings hin. Mit zwei Fingern nahm er den Zipfel eines Kissen und zog es sich unter den Kopf um sich schlapp fallen zu lassen. Müdigkeit überkam ihn. Die leisen Schritte seines Onkels hörte er gar nicht mehr. Tief atmete er in das Kissen hinein, schloss seine braunen Augen und kämpfte mit dem Schmerz in seinem Hinterteil.

_Zum Glück hat Stephen auch ein paar Stehtische organisiert ..._

Nachdem Stephen seinen Arztkoffer geöffnet und sich ein Paar dünne Latexhandschuhe über die Hände gestreift hatte, begann er fachmännisch die Striemen mit Jod zu säubern und zu desinfizieren. Brian hielt still. Zuckte ganz kurz mal, aber gab keinen Ton von sich.

Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete er dann doch den Mund und ein Auge. "Gibt es _Fred_ eigentlich noch?"

Stephen grinste, während er etwas Wundsalbe auf zwei Finger gab. "Ja, den gibt es noch."

"Kommt diese Oberpfeife auch," nuschelte sein Neffe in das Kissen.

"Ja, der kommt auch," antwortete der Arzt schmunzelnd und verteilte die Salbe auf Brians Hinterteil.

"Warum?"

Augenrollen. "Fred Miller ist ein Nachbar, Brian! Darum! Er und seine Frau kommen Morgen auch!"

"Na, toll!"

"Brian," begann Stephen seufzend. "Ich kann doch nicht die einen Nachbarn einladen und die anderen von gegenüber nicht!"

Jetzt verdrehte Brian die Augen. "Ich kann mich ja von ihm fernhalten ..."

"Ja! Das kannst du!"

Kinney grunzte in das Kissen hinein und Stephen hob eine Augenbraue, als er die Salbe gleichmäßig verteilte. "Was ist?"

"Ich bin schon gespannt, wie Sully Fred findet!"

"Das ist Ricks Problem!"

Das Grinsen wurde breiter. "Und _dein_ Problem auch, wenn Fred Sully blöd kommt und der Lieutenant ihn vor allen anderen Gästen auf die Bretter schickt! ... Das wird lustig! Das Exctasy in der Bowle brauche ich dann ja gar nicht. Das kann ich mir sparen."

"Was," fragte Stephen. "Ich hab dich nicht richtig verstanden?"

"Schon gut, Onkel," beruhigte Brian ihn. "War nur ein Witz!"

"Ja, ja," machte der Arzt und zog sich die Handschuhe von den Händen. Schnell sortierte er seinen Koffer wieder ein und brachte ihn zurück in seine Praxis, wo er das Licht ausschaltete und die Tür abschloss.

Stephen setzte sich noch ein paar Minuten zu seinem Neffen auf die Kante des Sofas und Brian erzählte ihm wie es so auf der Arbeit, in der Werbeagentur, lief und was seine Clique in Pittsburgh machte. Stephen fragte gezielt nach Michael, der ja Brians bester Freund war und auch Lindsay und Melanie interessierten ihn.

Um die 15 Minuten später war die Salbe fast komplett eingezogen und Stephen wünschte Brian eine gute Nacht. Er griff nach dem Telefon und verließ dann das Wohnzimmer durch die Schiebetür, die er wieder hinter sich zu zog. Er wusste, dass sein Neffe noch ein bißchen Ruhe brauchte - allein! Wenn er dann so weit war, würde Brian nach oben gehen und sich zu Justin ins Bett legen. Oder aber er würde die Nacht hier unten auf dem Sofa verbringen. Das war ihm überlassen.

Was Brian jetzt wollte und brauchte, wusste nur er selbst ...

* * *

Rick betrat den leeren Flur und wandte sich zur Treppe. Langsam stieg er die Stufen hinunter, bis er in der Lobby stand, die nur durch eine kleine Stehlampe erhellt wurde und sah auf die weiße, geschlossene Schiebetür des Wohnzimmers. Hören konnte er nichts ...

Also wandte er sich nach rechts und stutzte etwas, als auch die Küchentür geschlossen war. Rick schüttelte den Kopf und ging langsam hinüber. Vorsichtig klopfte er an dem weißen Holz und wurde von seinem Bruder hereingebeten.

Mit beiden Händen schob Rick die Türen zur Seite und sah in den warmen Raum. Es war hell. Stephen hockte auf einem der weißen Stühle, hatte das schnurlose Telefon neben sich liegen und trank an einem Mineralwasser.

"Ihr seid schon fertig," fragte Rick etwas verwundert und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben in die Stirn. "Das ging ... schnell, Stephen."

Connors seufzte leise und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. Die Ärmel an seinem Hemd waren aufgeknöpft und nach oben geschoben. Ein Pullover lag auf der Stuhllehne hinter ihm.

Stephen öffnete den Mund. "Findest du? Mir kam es wie einen kleine Ewigkeit vor! Ich hatte nicht wirklich große Lust mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren, Rick! ... Aber du kennst ihn ja!"

Die Schärfe in Stephens Stimme blieb seinem Bruder natürlich nicht verborgen ...

"Entschuldige," erwiderte der Ältere leise und kam in den Raum. "Darf ich mir für Sully etwas Eis borgen?"

"Bedien dich!"

"Danke," gab Rick zurück, als sie von oben die Badezimmertür hörten.

Stephen trank sein Wasser aus, nahm das Telefon vom Tisch und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. Rick kam um den Tisch herum, musterte ihn noch mal kurz und bekam haargenau den gleichen Blick zurück, während er sich an den Magen greifen musste. Der Colonel öffnete den großen Kühlschrank und das Gefrierfach, nahm einen Eisneutel heraus und drehte sich zu Stephen um.

Sein Bruder hatte immer noch diesen prüfenden Blick drauf, während er sich in den schwarzen Pullover quälte und dann seinen Stuhl an den Tisch schob.

Bevor Stephen etwas sagen konnte, nahm Rick ihm das ab. "Es ist alles okay, Steve. Ich gehe jetzt und werde mich hinlegen! Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

"Lügner," gab Stephen zurück, legte Rick eine Hand auf die Schulter und ging mit ihm aus der Küche hinaus in die Lobby. Er löschte das Licht, brachte dann das Telefon mit dem er Mac noch mal angerufen hatte, zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ließ diesmal die Türen auf.

Als der New Yorker Unfallchirurg wieder Rick gegenüber stand, zeigte er auf das Icepack. "Das ist für Sully, nehme ich an?"

Rick nickte und Stephen fuhr fort. "Soll ich dich für die Nacht noch mal spritzen, bevor ich jetzt gehe und erst in ..." Stephen seufzte laut und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. "In sieben Stunden wieder einen Fuß in mein Haus setze?"

Kopfschütteln. "Nein, es-es geht schon. Ich will nur endlich schlafen. Wenn du so viel Spass daran hast, mich zu quälen, dann darfst du das gerne Morgen früh tun, aber bitte nicht jetzt!"

"Okay," sagte Stephen ihm leise, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Schlaf gut! Bis Morgen früh dann. Und wenn noch was ist oder es dir schlechter geht, dann sag bitte Bescheid, Rick! Okay? Ich mein das ernst!"

"Ja, _Dad,_" erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Colonel leicht gereizt und drückte Stephen Richtung Haustür. "Geh endlich! Dein Mann wartet auf dich!"

"Ich vertrau dir. ... Nacht, Rick!"

"Nacht, Stevie," gab Rick seufzend zurück, grinste leicht und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach oben, um Sully das benötigte Kühlpack zu geben.

Stephen trat aus seinem Haus, zog die Eingangstür hinter sich zu und blieb noch einen Moment draußen stehen. Tief atmete der Arzt ein und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Er hob den Kopf an und betrachtete die vielen Sterne über sich, die den Nachthimmel von Woodside schmückten. Vorsichtig trat er über die Veranda und die Holzstufen nach unten auf den Gehweg und schlug dann die Richtung der Point-Road ein, wo Mac immer noch sehr geduldig auf ihn wartete.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Ja ... jetzt möchte ich natürlich wissen: Welches Gespräch hat euch besser gefallen? Stephen oder Rick? Und warum?! Was war euer persönliches Highlight und was hat euch zum Grinsen gebracht? Ich muss sagen, mir gefällt dieses kleine _Nachher-Gespräch_ zwischen Stephen und Brian im Wohnzimmer ziemlich gut, wo Brian mal eben Fred erwähnt und klar stellt, dass er ihn nicht leiden kann! Oder aber der komplette Rick/Sully Talk! Der _Kleine_ ist sich keiner Schuld bewusst ;) ... So im nächsten Kapitel gibt es dann einen Zeitsprung und wir switchen zu Samstag! Wenige Vorbereitungen müssen noch getroffen werden und dann kommen die Gäste ... auch Fred, lol ... Ah ja, dies hier war eigentlich die _letzte geplante_ Spanking Szene in Teil II, also mit anderen Worten, jetzt passiert nichts mehr! Aber wer weiss ... Danke noch mal fürs Lesen und eure schönen Reviews! Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	41. In Flagranti

**AN:** Hallo! Da bin ich wieder! Ja, hat wieder etwas gedauert, sorry ... Ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich gelohnt, denn auch dieses Kapitel ist wieder schön lang geworden und es passiert sehr viel. Und jetzt viel Spass!

**Disclaimer: **Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir! Der Charakter Brian Kinney gehört den Produzenten der TV Serie Queer as Folk! Ebenfalls nicht mir ...

Special Guest Star: Brian Kinney!

Dieses Kapitel ist der lieben _Debo_ gewidmet, die noch mal etwas _Doc-Action_ von Stephen und Rick noch etwas leiden sehen wollte :) Und weil ich das ja auch sehr mag, konnte ich mich nicht dagegen wehren, lol ... Bitte schön! Ich hoffe, es passt so :)

Zum Kapitel:  
Der Hochzeitstag wird eingeläutet, doch die ersten Stunden laufen leider nicht ganz nach Plan :( und ganz besonders Stephen und Rick haben darunter zu leiden ... Außerdem kommt ein kleines, wohlbehütetes Geheimnis ans Licht, von dem bisher nur ein paar Personen wussten ...

* * *

Zeitsprung: Nächster Morgen ...

Kleine Vögel kreisten laut zwitschernd umher und hüpften von Baum zu Baum um vielleicht etwas Fressbares zu erhaschen. Ein Hund bellte in der Nachbarschaft und ein Wagen wurde gestartet. Die beiden schwarzhaarigen Männer spazierten gemeinsam und Händchen haltend den breiten Bürgersteig entlang und die Jefferson-Street hinauf. Es war noch sehr früh ... Viertel vor sieben um genau zu sein. Die komplette Familie hatte sich für 07 Uhr 15 zum großen Frühstück im Garten verabredet um den heutigen Tag gebührend einzuläuten.

Noch ziemlich gelassen setzte Stephen einen schwarzen Schuh vor den anderen und holte einmal tief Luft. Der Morgen war für den Monat Mai schon äußerst warm und wohl tuend. Warme Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg hinunter auf sein Gesicht und die Haut. Der Arzt genoss den Anblick seiner Strasse und des Ortes, in dem er jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit mit seinen Kindern lebte, in vollen Zügen.

Nach ein paar Metern und vier Häusern später, blieb der Arzt plötzlich stehen und fasste in seine linke Hosentasche. Mac beobachtete ihn skeptisch, als sein Verlobter sein Handy heraus fischte, was sich durch das Vibrieren gemeldet hatte. Ein Anruf oder eine Kurzmitteilung? Stephen klappte es auf und machte ein etwas erstauntes Gesicht, als er dann auf den grünen Knopf drückte.

_Also ein Anruf!_

"Hey Baby," meldete sich der Arzt grinsend und ließ Mac's Hand los.

Mac hatte zwar nicht auf die Caller-ID sehen können, aber an Stephen's Begrüßung konnte es eigentlich nur eine Person sein! _Sue_ ... Der Polizist schob seine schlanken Hände in die Hosentaschen, trat einen Schritt von Stephen weg und sah sich auf der Jefferson-Street neugierig um, während er dem Telefonat so unauffällig wie möglich zu folgen versuchte.

"Geht es dir gut, Sue," fragte der Arzt jetzt neugierig und drehte sich zu Mac um. "Mhm ... Ja, wir sind gerade auf dem Weg zu mir. Wir haben bei Mac übernachtet, weil mein Haus ja gestern gestürmt wurde." Er lächelte. "Ja! Ich soll auch ganz liebe Grüße von deinem Schwager ausrichten! Mhm ... Er hat gesagt, dass er dich mal anruft demnächst! Nein, Sue das hab ich Rick nicht erzählt. Schweigepflicht, weisst du doch. Ja! ..." Stephen lachte, als seine blonde Ex-Frau nach den anderen Gästen fragte. "Unser Neffe hat sich gestern Nacht in meinem Garten einen Joint reingezogen zusammen mit Sully!"

Stille. Dann lachte Susan Connors laut los. Stephen rollte mit den Augen. _War ja klar, dass sie das witzig findet ... Aber es ist gut zu hören, dass sie nach all dem Mist wieder lachen kann._

"Susie? Das ist nicht witzig, okay?! Brian weiss ganz genau, dass er seine Drogen gefälligst zu Hause lassen soll, wenn er her kommt, denn ich hab keine Lust, dass unsere Kinder in Versuchung geführt werden! ... Ja! Ja, hab ich! Was glaubst du denn?"

Mac legte den Kopf schief und hielt dann grinsend seine Hand auf. Stephen lächelte. "Sue? Mac möchte dich gerne sprechen! Ja, warte kurz!"

Er reichte seiner besseren Hälfte das Mobiltelefon und ging dann langsam ein paar Schritte weiter.

Mac folgte ihm, während er mit Susan sprach. "Na, dir geht es also besser? ... Sehr gut! Wie kalt ist es denn gerade in Vermont? ... Mhm! Okay ... Und wie ist Gary so drauf?" Er seufzte leise. "Gut. Ja, danke. Das wird ein sehr langer Tag heute. ... Nein, wir haben uns jetzt doch _gegen_ einen Umzug in ein neues Haus entschieden, weisst du? Stephen kann sich nicht von eurem Haus trennen!"

Mac lächelte Stephen an, der ihn leicht am Arm berührte und dann seine Hand nahm. Mac fuhr fort. "Sue ich ... ich liebe das Haus! Was denkst du denn? Das ist gut so, wirklich! ... Nein, nein für Flitterwochen haben wir leider im Moment nicht das Geld. Aber das ist nicht so tragisch. Wir-" Er sah Stephen liebevoll in die Augen und sie gingen ein Stückchen weiter den Bürgersteig entlang. "Wir werden das nachholen. Etwas später! ... Darum wollen wir auch, dass diese Hochzeit heute etwas Besonderes wird! Mhm ... Stephen's Kollegen, mein Team, ein paar Nachbarn, Rick, Sully, Brian mit Justin und die Kinder! ... Ja, das ... ist wirklich schade, Sue. Wir denken an dich!" Er lächelte wieder. "Möchtest du ihn noch mal sprechen? Ja, bis dann Sue. Vielleicht kommen wir mal nach Vermont eine Runde Skifahren! Okay, mach es gut und danke für den Anruf! Bye!"

Mac nahm das Telefon weg und reichte es Stephen noch mal. "Sie möchte dir noch etwas sagen!"

"Ja," fragte der Arzt neugierig, als er das Telefon an sein Ohr hielt. "Sue! Ist schon gut, wirklich! Du weisst, dass du immer vorbei kommen kannst, wenn etwas ist! Ja! ..." Er grinste leicht. "Ja, danke! Den werden wir haben! Danke für deinen Anruf, Sue. Wir freuen uns! Ja, bis dann. Mach es gut. Bye, Schatz!"

Connors nahm das Handy zurück, drückte eine Taste und stopfte es wieder in die Hosentasche zurück. Leicht spielte er mit den Fingern an Mac's linker Hand herum, bevor er sie dann in seine nahm und mit dem Daumen zärtlich über den Handrücken streichelte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Stephen beugte sich nach vorne. Mac küsste ihn sanft und liebevoll auf die Lippen und legte die freie Hand auf die Schulter seines Partners.

Vorsichtig lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, bevor Mac ihm dann einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss gab. Stephen wurde warm. Er keuchte. Mit der linken Hand streichelte er Mac über den Rücken und den Stoff des Pullovers. Noch ein Kuss. Und noch einer. Nach ein paar Sekunden trennten sich ihre Lippen wieder.

Der Arzt lächelte vergnügt. "Wir sollten uns noch ein bißchen was für unsere Hochzeitsnacht aufheben, meinst du nicht?"

Taylor öffnete den Mund und leckte sich die Lippen. "Natürlich, Schätzchen. Entschuldige, es ging mit mir durch. Lass uns mal gehen. Der Rest wartet bestimmt schon mit dem Kaffee."

"Und frischen Brötchen," sagte Stephen schmunzelnd.

"Und Croissants," setzte Mac noch einen oben drauf und zog dann leicht an der Hand und den Fingern seines Verlobten. Sie spazierten weiter über den Bürgersteig.

"Ob jemand auch den Lachs aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hat," fragte Stephen lächelnd.

Mac hob eine Augenbraue. "Du hast Lachs gekauft?"

"Nur für meinen Schatz," erwiderte der Arzt grinsend. "Rick liebt den!"

"Ich schätze mal, wenn er heute für das Frühstück zuständig ist, dann hat Rick ihn auch gefunden, Babe! Aber wenn er mir nichts abgibt, erschieße ich ihn," sagte Mac und küsste Stephen noch ein letztes Mal, bevor sie endlich viele Meter weiter hinten das Connors Haus sehen konnten und darauf zu steuerten.

Ein paar Meter weiter grinste Stephen plötzlich leicht, als er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus schon wieder eine Nachbarin erkannte, die sich schnell und zügig auf sie zu bewegte und freundlich lächelte. Auch sie war für den heutigen Tag mit ihrem Ehemann eingeladen und würde der Hochzeit bis spät in die Nacht beiwohnen dürfen.

Natürlich konnten Stephen und Mac nicht die komplette _Jefferson-Street_ und _Point Road_ einladen! Ein unmögliches Unterfangen, die Terminpläne aller Nachbarn unter einen Hut und für heute auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner zu bringen. Und natürlich würde dies auch den finanziellen Rahmen, den sich die Beiden gesetzt hatten, bei Weitem sprengen.

Stephen und Mac stoppten ihren Spaziergang, damit die blond gelockte Miranda Franklin zu ihnen aufschließen konnte - ihre liebevolle Berührung brachen sie dabei nicht ab.

"Hey, ihr zwei," begrüßte Miranda das Paar lächelnd und zupfte kurz an ihrer roten Bluse herum, um einen Fussel zu lösen. "Na? Heute ist der große Tag, was? Seid ihr schon aufgeregt?"

"Nö," log der Detective sie an und erntete sich für diese Antwort einen Hieb von Stephens Ellbogen in die Seite seines schwarzen Pullovers und die Rippen.

"Ah, was-"

Mac hielt sich die leicht schmerzende Seite und sah seinen Partner etwas sauer an. "Was soll das?"

Der Arzt grinste und hob eine Augenbraue an. "Belüg unsere Gäste nicht!"

"_Noch_ ist Miranda kein Gast," erklärte Mac trocken. "Die Party hat ja noch gar nicht angefangen!"

Stephen rollte spielerisch genervt mit den Augen, grinste dann breit und warf der vierzigjährigen Frau einen Blick zu. "Er ist aufgeregt! Glaub ihm kein Wort, Miranda!"

Die Nachbarin lächelte und legte Taylor eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Das seh ich und ich freue mich sehr für euch! ... Wurde langsam auch Zeit oder?"

Connors grunzte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf, während Mac die Schultern hängen ließ. Stephen kam etwas näher an seinen Verlobten heran, bis er ihm genau in die grünen Augen sehen konnte. Seine Stimme war leise und zärtlich. "Da hörst du's, Schätzchen. Ich hab mich auch schon gewundert, warum du so lange brauchst ..."

Jetzt war Mac es, der etwas sauer wurde. "Komm schon! Romantischer als an einem nächtlichen Strand auf Miami, kann _Mann_ doch keinen Antrag von seinem Liebsten bekommen!"

Miranda lächelte und ließ ihre Hand wieder fallen. "Da hat er auch wieder Recht, Stephen!"

Taylor zwinkerte ihr zu. "Ich habe _immer_ Recht!"

Stephen grunzte leicht und tat einen Schritt zurück. "Nicht immer, Babe!"

Plötzlich holte Mac mit rechts aus und versuchte seiner besseren Hälfte spielerisch eine zu knallen, doch Stephen hatte das kommen sehen und torkelte zwei Schritte zurück und aus Mac's Reichweite. Franklin lachte und hielt sich eine Hand an den Mund, während sie dem kleinen improvisierten Kampf der Männer zu schaute.

Nach ein paar Sekunden in denen Mac hinter Stephen her gerannt war und ihn einmal quer über die Strasse auf die andere Seite und wieder zurück gejagt hatte, verabschiedete sich die Frau und versprach in ein paar Stunden mit ihrem Mann, Joseph zu ihnen nach Haus zu kommen und mit dem Paar zu feiern.

Als Miranda Franklin in ihrem Haus verschwunden und nicht mehr zu sehen war, beugte sich Mac an das Ohr von Stephen und flüsterte. "Und das war Nummer drei! ... Tut mir sehr leid, aber ich glaube, ich gewinne, Schätzchen!"

Stephen drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und gab Mac einen Kuss auf den Mund. "Es ist noch ein Stückchen bis zu mir nach Hause, Mac. Da kann noch viel passieren. Warte mal ab!"

"Nein, da passiert nichts mehr," erwiderte der Polizist kopfschüttelnd und ging weiter. "Ich habe gesagt, es kommen nur drei Nachbarn auf uns zu, während wir zu dir unterwegs sind und nur weil du, fünf gesagt hast, heisst das nicht, dass gleich noch zwei auf uns zustürzen werden."

Connors grinste diabolisch, küsste ihn noch mal und zog dann die rechte Augenbraue hoch. "Soll ich mal rufen?!"

"Wehe," gab Mac zurück und hob einen Finger in die Luft. "Wir hatten gesagt, keine faulen Tricks, Baby!"

Das diabolische Grinsen wurde breiter. Stephen sah sich um und wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als eine Hand ihn verstummen ließ. "Am-"

Mac hatte sich hinter ihn gedrängt und hielt seinen Verlobten fest im Arm. "Hör auf damit und spiel fair! Komm!" Er nahm die Hand wieder von Stephens Mund und drängte ihn vorwärts. "Ich kann das Frühstück schon fast bis hier hin riechen. Meinst du das waren die Kinder oder dein Bruder?"

Der Arzt lächelte und sah Mac wieder an. "Das ist 'ne gute Frage. Kommt drauf an, ob Rick schon wach ist und wie es ihm geht ..."

"Und wenn es ihm scheisse geht, was machen wir dann," hakte der Cop nach.

"Ach, das klappt schon," motivierte Stephen ihn lächelnd. "Ich gebe ihm gleich noch ein paar Drogen und dann ziehen wir das durch!"

"Ja, aprospos _Drogen_," seufzte Taylor nachdenklich. "Weisst du wieviel dein Neffe in unseren hübschen Bundesstaat geschmuggelt hat? 100g, 250g oder weniger?"

Schulterzucken. "Keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe für ihn, dass er das Dope inzwischen bei Rick abgeliefert hat! Wenn nicht, dann filze ich persönlich seine Sachen!"

"Und ich schreib ne schöne Anzeige," machte Mac grinsend mit und setzte wieder einen Schuh nach vorn.

"Deal," gab der Unfallchirurg nickend zurück und hielt eine Faust hin.

Mac schlug ein. "_Deal_!"

Quatschend und wieder Händchen haltend liefen sie auf dem Bürgerseig weiter und konnten schließlich das nicht mehr ganz weiße Connors Haus sehen. Stephen hatte vor einem Jahr eigentlich geplant, es mal komplett neu streichen zu lassen, aber dann waren leider wieder andere Dinge weitaus wichtiger gewesen.

* * *

Als sie das Haus erreicht hatten, gingen sie langsam durch den schönen Vorgarten und die Veranda hinauf. Oben angekommen zog Stephen seine Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und suchte den für die Haustür, doch Mac nahm ihm den Schlüssel ab und drängte ihn mit dem Rücken an die Hauswand. Der Bund verschwand in Mac's schwarzer Hosentasche und er presste seine Lippen auf Stephen's Mund. Connors schloss seine Augen und atmete durch die Nase. Zärtlich fasste er an den Hinterkopf seines Verlobten und streichelte ihm über das kurze Haar und den Nacken, während Mac die rechte Hand unter das schwarze Hemd seines Partners schob und ihm dann sanft über den Rücken fuhr.

Stephen keuchte leise, als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten. Sein Blick galt _nur_ Mac ... "Hast du gestern Nacht nicht genug bekommen?"

"Doch, aber," begann der CSI Cop leise und lüstern. "Du riechst so gut."

Jetzt grinste Stephen und gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Mund, während er seine linke Hand auf die weiche Gesäßtasche seines Partners legte und ihn dort streichelte. Mac's Herzschlag verschnellerte sich jetzt rapide. Er drückte sich noch näher an Stephen's Körper und legte dann beide Hände flach an die Hauswand, so dass Stephen's Kopf dazwischen lag.

Der Unfallchirurg leckte sich über die Lippen und streichelte Mac weiter.

Dann grinste er wieder. "Du weisst, dass unsere kleine Show hier, von ganz vielen Augen beobachtet und verfolgt wird und dass _vielleicht_ auch jemand auf die Idee kommt, einen Schritt vor die Tür zu machen?" Er machte eine gespielt nachdenkliche Miene. "Du hattest also gesagt drei und ich fünf, richtig?"

Nicken. "Richtig!"

"Wenn wir hier noch länger stehen bleiben und noch zwei kommen, dann habe ich gewonnen!"

"Ja, so sieht es aus, Babe," gab Mac zurück. Er drückte sich noch näher an seinen Verlobten heran und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss, den Stephen sofort erwiderte und sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand lehnte. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden trennten sie sich wieder und Taylor lächelte ihn auffordernd an. "Also, ich weiss, dass du es nicht wirklich magst, wenn wir fummeln und dabei von jedem Nachbar beobachtet werden können. Darum können wir das jetzt unterbrechen und ins Haus gehen oder wir bleiben noch ein paar Minuten und-"

"Fummeln," beendete Stephen den Satz und schloss kurz die Augen.

Mac nickte. "_Fummeln_! Leider muss ich dir sagen, dass ich in beiden Fällen ... gewonnen habe, ganz egal für was du dich entscheidest, Liebling!"

_Oh, man_ ... Stephen schlug wieder die Augen auf und seufzte leise. "Du bist so unfair!"

Kopfschütteln. Mac fuhr mit den Fingern der rechten Hand sanft und zärtlich durch Stephens Haar. "Das ist nicht unfair. Ich lege dir nur die Optionen dar, die du jetzt hast. Mehr nicht! Also? Rein? Frühstücken? Vielleicht danach gemeinsam unter die Dusche ...?"

"Überredet," fauchte Connors, packte dann Mac mit beiden Händen an der Hüfte und schob ihn von sich weg.

Plötzlich ging die Haustür auf und beide Männer sahen nach rechts. Rick stand im Türrahmen, bekleidet in einer bequemen Jeans und einem schwarzen T-Shirt. Die Haare waren gekämmt, aber noch feucht und an den Füßen trug er nur graue Socken. Der Colonel musterte die beiden Männer auf der Veranda grinsend von oben bis unten und legte dann den Kopf schief.

"Morgen, Jungs! Hat die Nacht euch nicht gereicht, oder?"

Jetzt musterte Stephen ihn! "Morgen, Bruder! Du siehst gut aus!"

Rick seufzte leise und nickte. "Ja, die f_ast fünf Stunden Schlaf_, die ich die Nacht gekriegt hab, haben es voll gebracht! Danke, Stevie!"

"Nenn mich nicht _Stevie_, Rick," gab der Arzt sauer zurück.

Plötzlich hörten sie hastige Schritte auf der Treppe. Rick wandte seinen Kopf herum, doch Mac und sein Bruder konnten nichts sehen. Rick's Blick verfinsterte sich etwas, als Sully schnell an ihm vorbei huschte und Richtung Wohnzimmer eilte. Rick folgte seinem Ziehsohn mit den Augen und öffnete dann den Mund.

"_AH! AH! AH!_"

Sully stoppte an der untersten Stufe des Wohnzimmers seine _Jagd_ auf den Flat-Screen und die Fernbedienung und wandte sich zu Rick um - ein fragender und fast leidender Ausdruck im Gesicht. Doch Rick wollte auf keinen Fall kleinbei geben und schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf.

"Nein, kein Fernsehn, Sully," ermahnte der Mann seinen Jungen mit erhobener Stimme. "Wir hatten ausgemacht, dass du nicht die ganze Zeit vor der Kiste hängst! Sondern dich auch mal an einer Konversation mit richtigen Menschen beteiligst! Kannst du dich erinnern?"

Sully ließ enttäuscht die Schultern hängen und kam wieder hinauf in die Lobby. "Ja ..."

"Außerdem kannst du doch eh nicht so gut sitzen, oder?"

"Ich," begann sein Ziehsohn und grinste dann breit. "Bleib stehen!"

"Nein," befahl der Mann ihm jetzt etwas ernster. "Wir haben das vorhin geklärt! Also Schluss jetzt, Sully! Okay? Außer du möchtest unsere kleine, unschöne Diskussion von letzter Nacht noch mal wiederholen?"

"Nein, Sir," rief Donavan jetzt lautstark, nahm Haltung an und salutierte seinem Boss, obwohl das in keinster Weise nötig war.

Rick musterte ihn drohend. Er sah natürlich auf den ersten Blick, dass der Salut ganz und gar nicht ernst gemeint war, doch er versuchte das zu ignorieren ...

"Gut," erwiderte Rick nickend und gab ihm dann einen Wink mit dem Kopf. "Geh in die Küche und mach mit den Jungs Frühstück. Du kannst draußen den Tisch decken, hm?"

Sully rührte sich nicht. "Kann ich vielleicht danach ... Fernsehn?"

Langsam verlor Rick die Geduld. Sully nervte ihn damit bereits seit fast einer Stunde! Oder besser gesagt, seit Rick aus der Dusche getreten war! Und der hochrangige Offizier hatte ihm eigentlich deutlich gemacht, dass er erst mal mit beim Frühstück und den anderen Dekosachen im Garten helfen sollte! Sully schien es vergessen zu haben oder aber er wollte Ricks Geduld auf die Probe stellen!

Der Colonel drehte sich wieder zu seinem Bruder und Mac um, die immer noch draußen auf der Veranda standen und machte einen weinerlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Ohne etwas zu sagen, jammerte er spielerisch los und Stephen nahm seinen großen Bruder in den Arm und hielt ihn fest.

Während Rick sich an Stephen drückte, seinen Kopf auf seine rechte Schulter legte und seinen Rücken umklammerte, warf Mac einen Blick auf Sully, der leicht genervt durch die schauspielerische Leistung seines Commanding Officers, die Augen verdrehte.

"Ich geh ja schon," erwiderte der Junge und spazierte in die Küche, wo bereits von David und Brian das Frühstück vorbereitet wurde.

Rick jammerte immer noch in die Schulter seines kleinen Bruders. "Ich tausch ihn ein! Ich nehme David und Alex und du bekommst Sully für drei Monate! Wie wär das, Stephen?"

"Nein, danke," gab Mac zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergiss es, Rick! Da hab ich auch noch ein Wörtchen mit zu reden!"

Langsam zog sich Rick wieder aus dem Hemd seines Bruders heraus und grinste Mac an. "Wieso nicht? ... Was sind schon drei Monate, Mac?"

Mac grinste. "Die können verdammt lang sein, wenn man auf Sully aufpassen muss!"

"Na vielen Dank," gab Macintosh zurück, trat schnell drei Schritte zurück und ins Haus und schlug seinem Bruder die Tür vor der Nase zu. "IHR ZWEI KÖNNT ALLEINE FRÜHSTÜCKEN!"

Connors sah Mac an und dann wieder die geschlossene Haustür. "Hat er mir jetzt wirklich die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt?!"

Taylor machte ein Gesicht und zuckte die Schultern. Doch bevor Stephen Mac nach seinen Schlüsseln fragen konnte, riss Rick wieder von innen die Tür auf und trat zur Seite. "Kommt doch rein ..."

"Vollidiot," zischte Stephen ironisch und trat an ihm vorbei in die Lobby.

Mac folgte ihm und drückte die Tür hinter sich zu.

* * *

Im Haus herrschte eine angenehme Temperatur. Nicht zu warm und nicht zu kalt. Während Mac seinen Pullover aus zog und dann in den ersten Stock verschwand, stolzierte sein Verlobter in die Küche, wo sein Neffe, Justin und Sully mit dem Frühstück beschäftigt waren.

Stephen kratzte sich am Kopf und in der Küchentür stehen. "Guten Morgen, meine liebe Familie! Habt ihr die paar Stunden ohne mich überlebt? Oder gibt es vielleicht irgendwelche-" Er sah Brian an, der einen Teller mit verschiedenen Käsesorten in der Hand hielt und die Hintertür zum Garten öffnete, um den Teller hinaus zu bringen. "Körperlichen Probleme?"

Sully grinste leicht. Er wusste, dass Brian Schmerzen hatte und auch ihm selbst hatte das Duschen vorhin nicht sonderlich gut getan, ganz im Gegenteil! Es brannte jetzt noch viel mehr als vor ein paar Stunden. Die Nacht, die beide jungen Männer auf dem Bauch oder auf der Seite verbracht hatten, war alles andere als erholsam gewesen.

Kinney sah seinen Onkel an. "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann ... ja!"

"Du wirst es überleben, Brian, oder," gab der Arzt schmunzelnd zurück, doch hielt dann eine Hand hoch. "Ich sag dir was! Wir warten noch eine Stunde und wenn es dann immer noch so weh tut, gebe ich dir was gegen die Schmerzen. Ist das ein Angebot?"

Brian nickte schnell. "Okay! Danke!"

Jetzt bekam auch Sully große Augen und witterte seine Chance, sich selbst etwas Linderung zu verschaffen. Er verzog gekonnt das Gesicht zu einer leidenden Fratze und fasste an den Stoff seiner Jeans, um sie an seinem Hinterteil etwas zu lockern. Seine Augen suchten Stephen. "Ehm, Stephen?"

"Ja, Sully?"

"Bekomm ich auch so ein Angebot?"

Dr. Connors zuckte die Schultern. "Das musst du mit Rick klären, mein Junge ..."

"Nein, du bekommst keine Schmerzmittel," konnte man dann die Stimme von Rick hören, der plötzlich hinter Stephen stand und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Aber _ich_ bekomm einen Kaffee!"

Sully seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Dann nicht ..."

Geknickt drehte er sich um und nahm eine der sauberen Tassen vom Tisch, die auch gleich in den Garten gebracht werden würden und schenkte seinem Colonel ein. Er legte einen Löffel hinein und warf ein Stück Würfelzucker dazu. Dann machte der Junge ein paar Schritte um den weißen Küchentisch herum und reichte dem schwarzhaarigen Mann seinen Morgenkaffee.

Rick nahm die weiße Tasse entgegen und nickte. "Danke!"

Sully nahm den vollen Wurstteller und trug ihn hinaus in den Garten, während Rick seinen Kaffee umrührte und schließlich einen großen Schluck trank. Inzwischen war Brian wieder zurück und belud sich mit den frischen Brötchen, die er in einem Brotkorb zu recht gelegt hatte und legte die Croissants dazu. Auch der Korb wanderte nach draußen, plus Geschirr und Besteck!

Stephen warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu - und dem gut duftenden Kaffee. "Du kannst auch nicht warten, oder?"

Der Colonel grinste und hielt Stephen die noch halb volle Tasse vor die Augen. Sein kleiner Bruder lächelte dankend, nahm sie ihm ab und trank selbst einen Schluck. Auch er konnte einen Tag nicht gut ohne Kaffee beginnen und musste eigentlich nach dem Aufstehen eine Tasse in den Händen haben. Da Mac und er in der Point-Road etwas länger geschlafen hatten, als eigentlich geplant, hatten sie sich heute Morgen extra beeilt und waren ohne Kaffee aus dem Haus gestürzt - sehr zum Mißfallen von Stephen!

Als Kinney zurück kam, hatte Stephen Rick bereits die halbe Tasse ausgetrunken. Connors sah seinen 30-jährigen, braunhaarigen Neffen an und öffnete dann den Mund. "Rick?"

"Mhm," machte sein Bruder hinter ihm.

Der Arzt fuhr fort. "Hat unser Neffe dir heute früh etwas gegeben? In Plastik eingepackt, dunkelgrün, riecht streng ...Hm?"

Rick grinste leicht. "Ja!" Dann sah er Brian ebenfalls an. "Fünf Päckchen, richtig Brian?"

Sein Neffe nickte enttäuscht und hob dann fünf Finger in die Luft. "Ja, Onkel Rick! Fünf Päckchen! Bekomm ich die eigentlich zurück, wenn ich Morgen wieder fahre?!"

"Nein," erwiderte Connors Kopf schüttelnd. "Das Zeug werde ich irgendwann entsorgen, so dass du es niemals wieder findest, mein Junge! Tut mir leid! In diesem Haus herrschen Regeln und so lange du hier wohnst ha-"

"_Hast du dich daran zu halten, auch wenn's schwer fällt_," beendete Brian genervt den Satz.

Stephen schmunzelte. "So ist es! ... Also hör auf deinen Drogen nach zu heulen, Brian und versuch dieses Wochenende einfach mal ... _nicht high_ zu genießen! Wirst sehen, das funktioniert ganz gut!"

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung von was du da redest, Stephen," meinte Brian grinsend und strich sich mit den Fingern durch das dicke, braune Haar. Eine Strähne fiel ihm in die Augen, die er schnell wieder zur Seite zog und sich dann mit den Handflächen auf dem weißen Tisch abstützte.

Rick hob eine Augenbraue an und sah über die Schulter seines Bruders. "Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher, Brian ..."

Sofort öffnete Brian etwas geschockt den Mund. "Was?!"

Und Rick hatte einen sehr harten Ellbogen in seinem Bauch! Er zischte leise und hielt sich die rechte Hand an den Magen, während Stephen ihn mit einem Blick strafte, den er sich sonst gerne für seine Söhne aufsparte ...

Kinney schmunzelte und schob sich eine gelbe Weintraube in den Mund. Er kaute und schluckte. Dann hob er triumphierend einen Finger in die Luft und kam einen Schritt auf seinen Onkel zu. "Ich hab's immer gewusst, Stephen! Warum erzählst du so was nicht?!"

Jetzt wurde Stephen langsam sauer. "WEIL ES NIEMANDEN ET- ... Weil es niemanden etwas angeht, okay? Brian! Das ist Vergangenheit und schon sehr lange her! Ich wünsche, dass diese Information in diesem Raum bleibt und niemand und ich wiederhole _niemand_ etwas davon hinaus posaunt und schon gar nicht meinen Kindern erzählt! Falls die zwei je etwas davon mitbekommen, versichere ich demjenigen, einen sehr schmerzhaften und langsamen Tod! Ich kann so was! Glaubt mir das!" Jetzt warf er einen ernsten Blick in die Runde. "Ist das klar?"

Er bekam ein einstimmiges _ja_ zu hören.

"Na wunderbar," sagte Stephen und drehte sich dann zu seinem großen Bruder um, der für das ganze Theater leider verantwortlich war. "Komm mal kurz mit, Rick!"

Stephen setzte die Kaffeetasse etwas zu grob und polternd auf dem Tisch ab, ging voraus in die Lobby.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Haustür. Während Stephen das Wohnzimmer ansteuerte, öffnete Rick die Tür und ließ Jason eintreten.

"Hey, Jason," begrüßte ihn der Colonel leicht lächelnd.

Jason nickte und schloss die Tür. "Hey, Rick! Bereit fürs Frühstück?"

"Ja, aber du kannst sicher noch helfen. Geh mal in die Küche, da sind alle. Ich muss noch was mit Stephen besprechen ... Ich glaube dein Vater ist oben irgendwo und telefoniert noch!"

"Okay!"

Der Sohn von Mac zuckte die Schultern und ging durch die helle Lobby in die Küche.

* * *

Rick wandte sich nach links. Er seufzte tief, hielt sich immer noch den Bauch und folgte dann zügig Stephen in den anderen Raum, wo er dann mit beiden Händen die Türen schloss, damit sie Privatsphäre hatten.

Stephen stand in der Mitte des Zimmers. "Was zum Teufel sollte das?!"

"Beruhig dich," erwiderte der Colonel leise und fasste sich an die schmerzende Stelle. "Die Jungs haben es nicht gehört! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Nichts passiert ..."

"Nichts passiert," wiederholte der andere Arzt sauer und zeigte mit dem Finger auf seinen Bruder, der drei Meter von ihm entfernt an der untersten Stufe des Wohnzimmers stand. "Ich fass es einfach nicht! Meine Vergangenheit, Rick, geht niemanden etwas an und schon gar nicht meine Jungs oder meinen Neffen! Den ich gestern Nacht, übrigens, wegen seiner kleinen Drogen-Session bestraft habe!" Er zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm in Richtung Küche und Garten. "Der wird mir das jetzt mein Leben lang vorwerfen, das weisst du!"

Macintosh ging langsam auf ihn zu und hob beide Hände. Seine Stimme war ruhig. "Das war doch damals eine einmalige Sache, Stephen."

Jetzt lachte der Arzt bitter und nahm den Arm wieder herunter. Er nickte. "Ja, wir beide wissen das! Nur Brian weiss das nicht! Oh, man!"

"Stephen, komm schon," versuchte Rick ihn zu beruhigen und trat dicht vor ihn. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte leicht zu. "Es tut mir wirklich leid ... Ich-ich weiss nicht warum ich das gesagt habe. Es ist mir rausgerutscht! Ich werde mir nachher mal Sully vorknöpfen und auch Brian noch mal, wenn du willst. Die werden den Mund halten, glaub mir. ... Sei nicht mehr sauer. Hm?"

Connors senkte den Kopf und atmete leicht ein und aus. Dann nahm Rick ihn in den Arm und hielt seinen Bruder kurz fest. Leise flüsterte er in Stephen's Ohr. "Du hast dich die letzten Tage schon genug aufgeregt. Und heute ist _Aufregen_ strengstens verboten, okay? Heute ist deine Hochzeit, kleiner Bruder! Verzeih mir bitte diesen Fehler. Bitte, Stephen. Nimm meine Entschuldigung an. Außerdem ... hat mir dein Ellbogen vorhin schon gereicht."

Sofort riss Stephen erschrocken die Augen auf und drückte sich von Rick weg. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er ihm in der Küche diesen harten Schlag verpasst und dann auch noch seinen empfindlichen Magen getroffen hatte! Er musterte Rick schnell von oben bis unten und sah ihm dann in die Augen, während er ihn an den Schultern fest hielt.

"Es-es tut mir leid! Tut's sehr weh?"

Rick schluckte schwer. Dann grinste er spielerisch. "Nur wenn ich lache ..."

"Dann wären wir jetzt quitt oder," meinte der New Yorker Arzt lächelnd, doch auch besorgt. Er tätschelte Rick die Schulter und drehte ihn dann mit sich in Richtung Wohnzimmertür. "Komm! Wir gehen mal rauf und ich seh mir das an. Dann kann ich dich auch sofort noch mal spritzen. Das wär vielleicht besser!"

Der Colonel schluckte wieder und hielt sich dann die rechte Hand an die schmerzende Stelle. "Stephen? Lass uns das nachher machen. Ich glaube, ich muss erstmal was essen, bevor ich mich mit Medikamenten rumschlagen kann ..."

Stephen sah ihn von der Seite aus an. "Ganz wie du meinst. Ich werd dich nachher dran erinnern, Rick!"

Stephen öffnete die Schiebetüren des Wohnzimmers und sie gingen in die helle Lobby. Dort blieben sie kurz stehen.

"Wo sind meine Söhne eigentlich," fragte Connors interessiert und warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Lobby, die offene Küche und dann die Treppe hinauf. Leer. Keine Spur von David und Alex!

Rick zuckte die Schultern, was auch nicht gerade schmerzfrei ablief. "Oben wahrscheinlich. Ich geh mal nach sehen und bring sie runter. Es ist ja so weit alles fertig!"

"Ja, danke," erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Unfallchirurg nickend, klopfte seinem Bruder noch mal leicht auf die Schulter und betrat wieder die Küche.

Dann brachte Stephen ebenfalls ein paar Dinge für das Familienfrühstück durch die Hintertür ins Freie.

Der Orangensaft aus der Tüte landete in einer Glaskaraffe, Gläser wurden bereit gestellt und die zwei verschiedenen Marmeladen und die Nuss-Nougat-Creme für die Kinder durfte natürlich auch nicht fehlen. Brian fischte die dünne Packung mit Lachs aus der hintersten Ecke des Kühlschranks und brachte auch diesen mitsamt dem frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee in den Garten.

* * *

Langsam nahm Rick eine Stufe nach der anderen und stieg die Wendeltreppe hinauf in den ersten Stock des Hauses. Oben angekommen, sah er sich um. Auf dem langen Flur war niemand. Alle Türen waren geschlossen oder aber angelehnt. Rick ging weiter und kam an dem Gästezimmer vorbei. Dann stutzte er. _Die Tür hab ich doch zu gemacht oder?_ ... Die dunkelbraune Tür des Zimmers, in dem Sully und er wohnen durften, war angelehnt. Dann hörte er Stimmen.

David und Alex tuschelten leise und plötzlich wurde Alex' Stimme etwas lauter und energischer.

"Leg ihn zurück, David," zischte der ältere Connors Bruder sauer.

"Ich will doch nur guc-ken," erwiderte David stur. "Er ist unten! Er merkt das doch nicht!"

Zwar konnte Rick nicht genau verstehen um was es ging, aber Fakt war, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich etwas mit Sully's oder aber seinem Gepäck zu tun haben musste, wenn die Brüder schon in seinem Zimmer waren! _Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass Sully vielleicht doch noch irgendwas aus West Virginia mit angeschleppt hat, was ihr Interesse geweckt hat? Etwas Verbotenes?_

Rick legte die rechte Hand an die Türklinke, als ihm plötzlich ein böser Verdacht kam. Sully und er hatten vorhin schon ihre Galauniformen bereit gelegt und ... Rick hatte seinen Offizierssäbel auch bereits auf dem Bett deponiert._ Wehe euch, Jungs_ ...

Entschlossen und auch besorgt, stieß Rick leise die Tür auf und sah in den Raum.

Alex und David standen vor seinem Bett. Ganz genau wie er vermutet hatte! Noch hatten sie ihn nicht bemerkt und schienen immer noch ziemlich fasziniert von der glänzenden Hieb- und Stichwaffe zu sein, die David vorsichtig in beiden Händen hielt. Der blonde Junge drehte den Säbel leicht hin und her und begutachtete ihn interessiert und andächtig. Noch ehe er genau wusste, was er da tat, zog David ihn ganz langsam aus der verzierten Scheide ...

Macintosh trat über die Türschwelle in den Raum und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Er war sauer! "Legst du ihn bitte wieder zurück, David?!"

Beide Teenager zuckten zusammen als sie die Stimme ihres Onkels hörten. Alex drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten, während David die Waffe auf das Bett plumpsen ließ und den Mund öffnete. Doch sagen konnte er im Moment nichts.

Rick öffnete den Mund. "Könnte mir einer von euch bitte erklären, was ich hier gerade gesehen habe?"

"Ah, Rick, d-das ... " begann Alex als Erster und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. Doch er kam nicht sehr weit.

"Ich dachte, euer Vater hätte euch beigebracht das Privateigentum anderer zu achten? ... _Mein_ Privateigentum!"

Alex sprach weiter und sah Rick in die Augen. "D-doch, S-sir! Das hat er! Wir ... wir wollten nur mal gucken!"

Schnell sah Alex zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der immer noch voller Angst schwieg. Alex holte mit der Hand aus und schlug ihm gegen den Oberarm. "Sag doch auch mal was!"

Rick kam einen Schritt näher und nahm seine Hände von den Hüften. Sein Magen schmerzte sehr, aber er wollte sich diese Schwäche vor seinen Neffen natürlich nicht eingestehen ... "Ihr habt aber, nicht nur mal geguckt, Alex! Ihr habt meinen Offizierssäbel aufgenommen ..." Jetzt hob Rick mahnend einen Finger in die Luft und sah David an. "Und ihr habt ihn aufgemacht, David! Darf ich euch daran erinnern, dass dieses Ding eine Waffe und verdammt scharf ist?! Hm?"

Die Brüder schwiegen. Rick fuhr mit seiner Standpauke fort. "Und darf ich euch noch was verraten? Vorgestern auf der Base habe ich ihn geputzt und sogar noch geschärft! Okay?"

Jetzt endlich räusperte sich David. "Ich ... es tut mir leid, Rick! Ich w-wollte ihn mir wirklich nur mal genauer ansehen. Ich wollte nicht in deinen Sachen rumschnüffeln, wirklich nicht!" Seine Stimme war etwas panisch ... "Sag bitte Dad nichts davon, okay? Es tut mir wirklich leid. Es kommt nie wieder vor!"

Rick knirschte mit den Zähnen. "David?"

"Ja, Sir?"

"Geh und hol mir ein Blatt Papier!"

David löste sich aus seiner Starre, ging dann schnell an seinem Onkel vorbei und auf den Flur. Nachdem er aus dem Raum war, wandte Rick seine Aufmerksamkeit Alex zu.

"Ich," begann der schwarzhaarige Junge leise. "Ich hab ihn nicht angefasst, Rick. Ich wollte, dass er ihn wieder weglegt!"

Nicken. "Ja, das hab ich mitbekommen ..."

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und David kam mit einem DIN A 4 großen Blatt Papier zurück. Er reichte es Rick, doch dieser ging an ihm vorbei bis zu seinem Bett und nahm seine Waffe an sich. Mit einer Hand hielt er den schwarzen Griff fest und zog die Stichwaffe dann langsam heraus. Rick drehte sich zu seinen Neffen um, so dass sie ihn sehen konnten und hob den Säbel waagerecht in die Höhe und vor sein Gesicht. So als ob er vorschriftsmäßig Grüßen würde ...

"Haltet das Blatt zwischen euch fest. Je mit Daumen und Zeigefinger," instruierte er die Jugendlichen ernst und leise. "Und schön stillhalten, okay?"

Als Alex merkte, was Rick vor hatte, bekam er große Augen. Erschrocken sah er seinen Onkel an. "Du willst das doch nicht durchschlagen, Rick?"

Rick grinste leicht. "Nein! Das brauche ich gar nicht. Wie schon gesagt, ich habe den Säbel vorgestern noch geschärft ... Passt auf!"

Wie von Rick gewünscht, hielten David und sein Bruder das Stück Papier zwischen sich und an den oberen Ecken fest. Gespannt sahen sie dann zu, wie der Offizier die scharfe Seite der Waffe gerade auf das Papier und die obere Kante legte. Rick sah beiden Jungen in die Augen, bevor er dann ganz minimal Druck ausübte. Nur ganz wenig, aber es reichte vollkommen aus!

Das leise Geräusch, was das Papier machte, als sich der blanke Stahl hindurchschnitt und ohne große Kraftaufwendung unten wieder aus dem Blatt hinaus trat, war irgendwie verdammt laut und unangenehm. Sechs Sekunden später hatten Alex und David je ein kleineres Blatt Papier in den Fingern.

Rick drehte sich wieder herum, schob den Damaststahl zurück in die Sicherheit der Scheide und legte die Waffe wieder zurück auf das Bett. Als er wieder seine Neffen ansah, betrachteten die ziemlich ungläubig ihre Blätter.

"Habt ihr das gesehen, Jungs," fragte der Colonel sauer.

David nickte schnell. "Ja, Sir."

"Gut," betonte Rick ironisch und legte den Kopf schief. "Und was lernen wir daraus?"

Jetzt öffnete Alex den Mund. "Dass das Ding sehr scharf ist und es kein Spielzeug ist!"

Plötzlich hörten sie Stephen's laute Stimme von unten. "FRÜHSTÜCK!"

Beide Brüder sahen sich erschrocken an und dann wanderte ihr Blick bittend zu ihrem Onkel. Alex war der erste, der sprach. "Rick? Können wir das nicht unter uns regeln? Ich meine ..." Schnell sah er zu der offenen Zimmertür und dann wieder seinem Onkel in die Augen. "Komm schon! Es war falsch einfach an deine Sachen zu gehen, das wissen wir. Es kommt nicht wieder vor! Bitte sag ihm nichts! Wir wollen ihm nicht seine Hochzeit versauen ..."

Macintosh dachte kurz nach, dann hatte er sich entschieden. "Okay, ich werden den Mund halten. Aber ..." Wieder hob er warnend einen Finger. "Lasst euch das eine Lehre sein! Ihr habt gesehen, was das Teil mit Papier anrichten kann und ich habe nur ganz wenig Druck ausgeübt. Wenn man mit diesem Säbel nicht gut umgehen kann oder gar nicht, kann es sehr schnell passieren, dass man sich den kleinen Finger abschlägt! ... Aber wenn man ein Profi ist, so wie ich, reicht ein einziger, gezielter Hieb und du bist einen Arm los. In Ordnung? Habt ihr das begriffen?"

Schnelles Nicken. Rick beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn. "Wie bitte?"

"Ja, Sir," beeilten sich seine Neffen zu antworten und Rick nickte einigermaßen zu frieden.

Kurz entschlossen griff der Mann mit beiden Händen nach vorne und packte seine Neffen energisch am Kragen der T-Shirts. Er zog sie ein Stück in sein Gesicht und zischte dann wütend.

"Das will ich hoffen! Wenn ich noch ein einziges Mal mitbekomme, dass ihr an meine Sachen geht, ohne mich vorher zu fragen und noch _dazu_ an meine _Waffen_, schwöre ich euch, dann bekommt ihr die Dresche eures Lebens von mir und ihr werdet sehr lange nicht mehr sitzen können! Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

"J-ja, Sir," antworteten die Jungs schluckend.

Rick ließ den Stoff los und nickte. "Sehr gut! Los, Frühstücken!"

Schnell ging Alex auf die Tür zu und war eine Sekunde später auf dem Flur verschwunden. David machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu, doch drehte sich dann noch mal zu Rick um, der den Säbel noch mal hoch genommen hatte und ihn jetzt an die Wandseite des Bettes legte.

"Rick?"

Der Colonel drehte sich wieder um. "Ja?"

"Es tut mir wirklich leid," sagte David noch einmal. Diesmal leiser und brüchiger. Er war den Tränen nahe ...

"Ich weiss, David. Ist schon gut, hm," versuchte Rick ihn zu beruhigen und hielt dann seine Arme auf. "Komm her. Na komm."

Sofort ging David zu ihm und sein Onkel schloss ihn in seine Arme. Während Rick ihn ganz fest hielt, presste der Junge sein Gesicht auf die Brust des Mannes und klammerte sich an ihn. Obwohl David seine Tränen noch zurück halten konnte, wiegte Rick sich und ihn langsam hin und her, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann drückte sich David von Rick wieder weg und wischte sich einmal durch das Gesicht und die Augen. Der Colonel musterte ihn vorsichtig und besorgt. Dann griff er nach einem Taschentuch und reichte es seinem Neffen. Sanft legte Rick eine Hand auf David's Haar, während dieser sich die Nase putzte. Als David fertig war, musterte Rick ihn vorsichtig.

"Was ist los, mein Kleiner," fragte der Mann nachdenklich. Zwar hatte Stephen ihm bereits gesagt, dass David etwas neben der Spur war, aber ... "Hm? Macht dir dieser Unfall noch immer zu schaffen?"

Stille. David schwieg.

Rick seufzte. Liebevoll streichelte er das Haar seines Neffen. "Soll ich dir was verraten? Was noch niemand hier weiß? ... Mac und dein Vater werden ab Morgen für ein paar Tage nicht hier sein!" Rick grinste und nickte dann. "Die sind dann in den Flitterwochen und ich bezahle!"

Jetzt lächelte David auch vorsichtig, aber Rick setzte noch einen drauf. "Und rate mal, wer euer Babysitter ist?"

"Du?"

"Ja, ich," erwiderte der Mann lächelnd und schob David dann zur Tür. "Wir werden ganz tolle Sachen machen, okay? Und Sully wird auch hier sein, den könnt ihr dann ein bißchen bespaßen. Und wenn ihr alle schön brav seid und es keinen Ärger gibt, dann wird das für beide Parteien eine ganz tolle Zeit!"

David grinste wieder. "Cool!"

Als sie auf dem Flur waren, hielt Rick ihn noch mal an der Schulter fest. "Aber kein Wort zu niemandem, okay? Das wird eine Überraschung für euren Vater und Mac! Alles klar, Kleiner?"

"Ja, Onkel Rick," gab David zurück.

Er nahm eine Stufe und sprang dann die Treppe hinunter - dicht gefolgt von Rick, der sehr froh war, dass er seinen Neffen keinen Finger wieder annähen musste. Kopfschüttelnd betrat er nach ein paar Sekunden langsam die Lobby und traf dort wieder auf Stephen, der unten an der Treppe scheinbar auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Rick blieb stehen und hob eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was?"

"Wieso hat das da oben so lang gedauert," fragte Connors zurück und musterte seinen Bruder eingehend.

"Stoppst du jetzt die Zeit, wie lange ich mit meinen Neffen rumhänge oder?"

Stephen seufzte. "Nein, ich ... wollte doch nur wissen was ihr da oben gemacht habt, Rick?"

Innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte Rick ihn am Kragen gepackt und zog ihn zu sich. Seine Stimme war drohend ... aber nur spielerisch. "Das geht dich nichts an, Brüderchen! Können wir jetzt essen?"

Etwas schockiert nickte Stephen und sah auf Ricks Faust, die ihn fest hielt. "Wenn du mich los lässt schon, ja!"

"Gut," gab der Colonel zurück, lockerte seinen Griff und legte dann den Arm um Stephen's Schulter.

Sie spazierten durch die Lobby und in die Küche, von wo sie dann durch die offene Glastür in den sonnigen Garten kamen, wo der Rest der Familie bereits an dem großen Tisch sass und hungrig wartete. Brian sass auf einem dicken Kissen und küsste Justin auf den Mund, während Mac in seinem Stuhl lehnte und mit geschlossenen Augen die Sonne genoß. Stephen's Söhne schenkten allen Kaffee ein und Sully rutschte leicht auf seinem Kissen herum, um dem pochenden Schmerz zu entkommen, der ihn noch ein paar Stunden beschäftigen würde.

Stephen setzte sich neben Mac an den Tisch, nahm seine Hand und küsste ihn noch einmal, während Alex auch seinem Vater Kaffee einschenkte und die Tasse vor ihm abstellte. Rick nahm neben Sully Platz und begutachtete das aufwendige Frühstück. Ja, er hatte Hunger! Seinem Magen ging es wieder ein bißchen besser, auch wenn er hier und da noch ein Ziehen spürte, aber er wollte heute auf gar keinen Fall das Essen und den guten Hochzeitsschmaus versäumen.

Nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück räumten die Kinder langsam den Tisch ab, brachten das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine, die noch einmal laufen sollte, bevor die anderen Gäste eintrudeln würden und stellten dann die restlichen, weißen Tische, Holzbänke und Stühle im Garten auf. Mac kümmerte sich um die ganze Elektronik, wie die Verlegung der dünnen Kabel, die von der Stereoanlage im Wohnzimmer auf die Terrasse zu den schwarzen Boxen laufen würden und um alle lichtrelevanten Dinge wie Lampions, Lichterketten usw. Kerzen und Fackeln würde Stephen erst später am Abend aus dem Keller holen und anzünden.

* * *

Im ersten Stock hatten sich Rick und Stephen in das Gästezimmer zurück gezogen um Rick zu verarzten. Dieser lag auf dem Rücken, hatte ein Kissen mit beiden Händen unter seinen Kopf geschoben und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Die Tür war geschlossen. Alle anderen Familienmitglieder waren jetzt im Erdgeschoss und bemühten sich die Küche und den Garten auf Vordermann zu bringen. Ein paar Stunden hatten sie noch. Es war erst halb neun und ab 14 Uhr würden so langsam die Gäste eintreffen!

Der schwarze Arztkoffer stand geöffnet neben dem Bett. Zu oberst lag eine durchsichtige Plastikverpackung mit Latexhandschuhen, daneben ein Desinfektionsspray und eingepackte Tupfer.

Vorsichtig schob Stephen das T-Shirt seines Bruders ein Stück nach oben und öffnete dann die ersten beiden Knöpfe der Jeans. Der jüngere Bruder rieb seine Handflächen aneinander, um etwas Wärme zu erzeugen und Rick durch die plötzliche Kälte nicht zu einer eventuell falschen Reaktion zu zwingen.

Vorsichtig legte er dann die rechte Handfläche auf Ricks Bauch und drückte leicht zu. Rick zwinkerte kurz, räusperte sich, aber sonst blieb er ruhig. Die Prozedur wiederholte Connors auf der linken und der rechten Seite, übte etwas mehr Druck aus und Rick zuckte zusammen.

Stephen ließ seine Hand auf der Stelle liegen und hob eine Augenbraue. "Okay ..."

Rick atmete tief durch. "Okay? Das hat weh getan!"

"Aber scheinbar noch nicht so stark, dass du schreien musst, oder?"

Der Colonel verdrehte genervt die Augen, während sein Bruder mit der Hand etwas tiefer ging und dann ohne Vorwarnung auf seinen Magen drückte - dort wo auch sein linker Ellbogen ihn erwischt hatte!

Jetzt riss Rick entsetzt die Augen auf. "AH!"

Schnell drehte er sich auf die linke Seite, um Stephen's Hand und dem Druck zu entkommen.

"Gott," fluchte Macintosh wütend und hielt seine Arme vor seinen Bauch.

Stephen beobachtete ihn besorgt. Sanft legte er ihm die Hand auf den Rücken. "Beruhig dich. ... Es war gemein, aber das musste sein! Bist du dir sicher, dass du das Ganze nachher hinbekommst, Rick? Sei bitte ehrlich!"

Rick kam langsam wieder zu Atem. Er warf sich wieder auf den Rücken. "Ja, doch! Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Gib mir mein Tilidin, dann ist der Tag gerettet!"

"Okay," erwiderte Stephen. "Aber versprich mir, dass du den Mund aufmachst, wenn es schlimmer wird! Du kannst dich ja nachher auch mal eine Runde hinlegen, wenn du zu müde wirst ..."

Macintosh lachte bitter und zog sich das T-Shirt wieder über den Körper. "Ich werd mich ganz sicher nicht hinlegen, während ihr anderen diese Feier genießt! Hör schon auf, Stephen!"

"Okay, ganz wie du meinst! Dann spritzen wir mal!"

Stephen machte sich an der Kartonverpackung der Einwegspritzen zu schaffen und zog eine heraus. Den kleinen, weißen Karton warf er auf den Boden des Zimmers.

"Der Lachs war gut, Stephen," meinte Rick plötzlich und sah über seine Schulter.

Sein Bruder legte den Kopf schief, während er die Spritze aus der durchsichtigen Folie packte und warf Rick einen prüfenden Blick zu. "Du hast nicht _zu_ viel davon in dich reingestopft, oder? Öl ist im Moment nicht so wirklich prickelnd für deinen Magen."

"Ich werd's überleben, _Dr._ Connors!"

Stephen lachte bitter und setzte eine ausgepackte Injektionsnadel auf den Kolben. "Ja, wollen wir's hoffen!"

Jetzt verdrehte Rick etwas genervt von der Fürsorge seines Bruders die Augen. Wieder sah er hinter sich. "Ich werd's überleben, okay? ... Außerdem bist du ja da, falls ich wieder erwartend umkippen und bewusstlos werden sollte. Ist doch toll, wenn der kleine Bruder dem großen das Leben retten kann und das auch noch auf seiner Hochzeit!"

"Halt die Klappe," erwiderte Stephen etwas sauer. "Ich find das echt nicht komisch, okay? Was hat eigentlich Paul zu deiner tollen _Ich-fahr-jetzt-trotzdem-weiter-obwohl-ich-unter-höllischen-Schmerzen-leide_-Nummer gesagt? Der war nicht sehr begeistert oder?"

Macintosh seufzte tief, als er sich an die Drohung seines besten Freundes und Arztes zurück erinnerte. Paul würde ihm den Marsch blasen, wenn sie sich in ein paar Tagen wieder sehen würde, das war sicher! Und Rick freute sich ganz und gar nicht auf dieses Zusammentreffen! Nein! Der Chefarzt des _Kings View Hospital _in _Tucker County_ würde es ihm so richtig geben und ihm einen Einlauf verpassen, der sich gewaschen hatte! Noch immer hatte Rick Paul's drohende Worte im Ohr, als sie gestern miteinander telefoniert hatten und Rick wusste auch, dass er mit seiner Sturheit dieses Mal den Bogen ziemlich überspannt und Paul's Geduld auf die Probe gestellt hatte!

"Nein! Er war ncht begeistert! In Ordnung," antwortete der Colonel seinem Bruder ehrlich und bewegte seine Beine etwas auf dem Bett. "Was treibst du da eigentlich so lange, Steve?"

Connors seufzte leise, während er immer noch mit der feinen Nadel, der Spritze und jetzt auch der Ampulle kämpfte. "Entschuldige, ich hab es gleich ..."

Plötzlich knackte es leise und dann war Stephen's laute Stimme zu hören. "VERDAMMT!"

Erschrocken drehte Rick sich wieder herum, lehnte sich mit dem rechten Ellbogen auf die Matratze und stützte seinen Kopf in die Handfläche. Interessiert betrachtete er seinen Bruder, der auf der Bettkante sass. In der einen Hand hielt Stephen die Spritze, in der linken Hand die Ampulle mit dem Tilidin und einer ... abgebrochenen Injektionsnadel!

Der New Yorker Arzt legte die Spritze auf den Nachttisch und versuchte die dünne Nadel mit Daumen und Zeigefinger aus der Ampulle zu ziehen, als er den kontrollierenden Blick seines Bruders bemerkte. "Sag jetzt nichts, Rick! Okay?"

Rick schmunzelte und grunzte dann. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich das jetzt sagen muss, aber ... wenn ich gewusst hätte, was für ein _Schrottinventar_ du hier in deinen Schränken hast, hätte ich nicht nur mein Tilidin, sondern auch gleichzeitig _meine_ Nadeln, _meine_ Spritzen und _meine_ Tupfer eingepackt!"

"Ich sagte, du sollst still sein!"

Stephen seufzte, stand dann vom Bett auf und reichte seinem Bruder die Ampulle mit der Nadel. "Hier! Versuch mal dein Glück! Ich hol mal eine neue Nadel ..."

Sein älterer Bruder nahm die medizinischen Mittel entgegen, drehte sich etwas auf die Seite und begann konzentriert an der Ampulle und der Nadel herum zu fummeln.

Stephen schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und trat dann an die geschlossene Tür des Gästezimmers heran. "Dieser blöde neue Mist! Ich wollte einen neuen Verkäufer ausprobieren. Das ist die erste Nadel, die ich benutze und die bricht schon! Das kann doch nicht sein!"

Jetzt sah Rick auf. "Du hast aber noch alte Nadeln, oder?"

"Natürlich!"

"Okay," meinte Macintosh beruhigt und zerrte an der Nadel, die immer wieder zwischen seinen Fingern hindurchrutschte. So richtig Halt bekam er nicht ... "Geh mal! Ich krieg das schon irgendwie hin!"

Kopf schüttelnd verließ sein Bruder den Raum, um in seiner Praxis eine _neue_ alte Nadel zu suchen.

Als Stephen nach ein paar Minuten wieder zurück kam, hatte Rick tatsächlich die Ampulle von der dünnen Nadel befreien können und beides lag auf dem Nachttisch! Stephen schloss die Tür, setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante und steckte die neue Nadel auf den Zylinder der Spritze, die er dann auch auf den Nachttisch legte. Er hatte sich unten bereits die Hände gewaschen und schlüpfte nun in die dünnen chirurgischen Handschuhe, die Rick ihm bereits aus der Verpackung geholt hatte.

Connors zog noch mal die Handschuhe an seinen Fingern fest, hob dann die Sicherheitskappe von der spitzen Nadel und steckte sie vorsichtig in den Deckel der Ampulle. Dann hielt er alles senkrecht vor seine Augen und zog langsam den Kolben mit zwei Fingern nach unten, wobei das Schmerzmittel in den Zylinder gezogen wurde.

Kurz warf er einen Blick auf seinen Bruder. "Hosen runter!"

Rick kniete sich auf das gemachte Bett und fummelte an seinem Gürtel und den Knöpfen der Jeans herum. Als er alle geöffnet hatte, schob er die Jeans herunter und legte sich wieder auf den Bauch. Stephen nahm die Ampulle von der Nadel, setzte sie auf den Nachttisch und stülpte noch einmal die Sicherheitskappe darüber, bevor er dann nach dem Tupfer und dem Desinfektionsspray griff.

Macintosh seufzte schwer und schob dann die Shorts herunter. "Steve? Es tut mir wirklich leid, wegen der Sache mit Brian, okay? ... Ich weiss, ich hätte vorher nachdenken sollen, bevor sich so was intimes ausplaudere."

Connors sagte nichts, sondern sprühte eine Stelle auf der Haut ein. Kurz wischte er mit der Watte über die desinfizierte Stelle, legte beide Hilfsmittel wieder weg und nahm dann die Spritze in die rechte Hand. Dazuu sagen, wollte er scheinbar immer noch nichts, was Rick wiederum sehr nervös machte.

Auch, wenn es sich hier nur um eine Spritze und eine dünne Nadel handelte, konnte ein ausgebildeter Arzt, wie Stephen nun mal einer war, diese so setzen, dass es verdammt weh tun würde. Und das nicht nur beim Einstich sondern auch noch viele quälende Minuten später ... Rick wusste das. Stephen leider auch!

Rick versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, während sein Bruder mit gezieltem Druck die Luft aus dem Zylinder entweichen ließ. Fertig! "Stephen? Hast du mich gehört?"

Jetzt warf Stephen ihm einen Blick zu. "Ja! Ich hab dich gehört! Könntest du jetzt vielleicht mal still sein, sonst treffe ich vielleicht nicht die Stelle, die wir beide gerne hätten und dann tut es richtig weh ..."

Macintosh verdrehte die Augen und seufzte in das Kopfkissen hinein. "Okay."

Und dann nach drei Sekunden, stach Stephen ohne Vorwarnung zu ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Jetzt bleibt jedem von euch selbst überlassen, ob Stephen hier beim Spritzen gemein war oder nicht :) Ich schätze mal, er hat sich ein klein wenig gerächt ... Jaaa und was für ein kleines Geheimnis hat Stephen denn da über die ganzen Jahre behütet? Jetzt ist es leider raus! Gut gemacht, Rick! ... Um das kurz klar zu stellen: Es war eine einmalige Sache und Stephen wollte das nur mal ausprobieren :) Probiert, für nicht gut befunden und gelassen! Rick war damals natürlich mit von der Partie und die Brüder haben gemeinsam gekifft. Rick wird diesen Tag hier natürlich durchstehen und nicht plötzlich umfallen, lol ... also keine Angst. Dann kommen ja jetzt auch bald die Gäste und es kann richtig los gehen. Danke euch fürs Lesen! Bis dann! Eure Vanessa


	42. Sights & Sounds

**AN: **So und weiter geht es mit unserem Lieblingspärchen, den Kindern und der lieben Verwandtschaft! Viel Spass :)

**Disclaimer: **Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir! Der Charakter Brian Kinney gehört den Produzenten der TV Serie Queer as Folk! Ebenfalls nicht mir ...

Special Guest Starring: Brian Kinney und Justin Taylor!

Zum Kapitel:

Brian und Sully haben ein kleines und informatives Gespräch über die Vergangenheit! David und sein Vater entspannen bei einer Partie Schach, was bei David nicht wirklich zur Entspannung beiträgt und Rick kriegt sich noch mal mit Paul in die Haare ...

* * *

In der Küche sah es bereits nach zwei Stunden wieder ordentlich und präsentabel aus. Die Spülmaschine war gelaufen und das Geschirr und Besteck in die Schränke zurück geräumt. Die Anrichte, das Spülbecken und der Tisch waren sauber gewischt. David hatte einmal gesaugt und dann den Boden geputzt und hockte jetzt auf einem der Stühle gegenüber seines Vaters und hob seinen schwarzen, hölzernen Läufer hoch. Er überlegte kurz und zog dann einmal quer über das teure Spielbrett und setzte die Figur wieder inmitten der gegnerischen, weißen Figuren grinsend ab.

Stephen seufzte leise und schmunzelte dann. Er warf seinem Sohn einen Blick zu. "Das würd' ich nicht tun ..."

_Jetzt geht das schon wieder los! _

"Wieso," fragte David überrascht und musterte das Spielfeld genauer, ob er etwas übersehen hatte.

Er musste noch immer an die harte Standpauke seines Onkels denken, der Alex und ihn dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie mit seinem Säbel herumexperimentiert hatten. Bis jetzt hatte Rick seinem Dad nichts davon erzählt, denn sonst hätte Stephen ihn und seinen Bruder bereits ins Wohnzimmer zitiert! Eigentlich war sich der Junge sicher, dass Rick wirklich den Mund halten würde, doch unangenehm war ihm die Situation trotzdem! Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Und deshalb konnte er sich im Moment nicht wirklich gut auf dieses, an sich lockere Spiel konzentrieren! David hatte leider noch ein kleines anderes Problem, was er zu verdrängen versuchte.

Dr. Connors wartete einen kurzen Moment, knickte die Beine nach hinten und unter seinen Stuhl und legte den Kopf schief, als David immer noch nicht auf die Lösung kam. Langsam streckte er die linke Hand nach vorn und tippte dann mit dem Zeigefinger auf eine bestimmte Stelle, wo eines seiner beiden Pferde stand.

David folgte mit den Augen der Bewegung und dem Finger ... doch seufzte dann leise.

"Sieh mal," sagte Stephen leise. "Mit dem Pferd könnte ich jetzt ..."

Und dann wusste sein Sohn plötzlich, was er meinte. Mit dem Pferd konnte Stephen den Läufer sofort schlagen und dann auch den nächsten Angriff vorbereiten und David konnte ihn erstmal nicht daran hindern, ohne seine eigenen Spielfiguren in Gefahr zu bringen.

Der 15-Jährige fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das blonde Haar und sah seinen Vater bittend an. "Kann ich noch mal zurück?"

Sully grinste neben ihm und lachte dann leise, als David in dem Spiel scheinbar nicht mehr weiter kam.

Plötzlich hatte er die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Teenagers, der ihn wütend anfunkelte und den Mund aufriss. "WAS?!"

"Hey," korrigierte Stephen ihn etwas schroff. "Was soll das?"

David sah Sully immer noch sauer an. "Er soll sich nicht lustig machen ..."

Stephen seufzte leise und rieb sich dann die Stirn. _Ich bin echt im Kindergarten_ ... "Sully?"

"Sir," fragte der Führungsoffizier leise und respektvoll den Arzt, während er das Spielfeld genauer betrachtete.

Connors' Stimme war wieder ruhig und leise, doch bestimmt. "Hörst du bitte auf! Das ist wirklich nicht nett! David braucht noch ein bißchen Übung!"

"Tschuldigung, Sir!"

"Danke," gab Stephen zurück, lächelte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Jüngsten, der ihn abwartend an sah, ohne sich weiter um Sully zu kümmern.

"Ja, du darfst noch mal zurück, wenn du willst," erwiderte der Unfallchirurg nickend, lehnte sich dann in seinem Stuhl zurück und tippte ruhig mit den Fingern auf dem weißen Holz der Tischkante herum.

Still überlegte er, ob sie an alles gedacht hatten ... Der Garten war fast fertig und alles war aufgeräumt. Das Catering und die Live-Band würden in ein paar Stunden eintreffen und dann - etwas später - endlich ihre Gäste! Stephen freute sich sehr auf das Team von Mac und auch auf ein paar seiner Kollegen des Forest-Hills Hospital!

Alex war mit Mac und Jason draußen im Garten und überlegten, ob sie die Tische und Stühle vielleicht doch anders positionieren sollten. Da die freie Grünfläche so groß war, fiel die Wahl des richtigen Standortes nicht ganz so leicht, wie zuvor erwartet. Doch Stephen war sich sicher, dass sein Verlobter das auch ohne ihn hinbekommen würde.

David griff nach der Dose Pepsi, trank einen kleinen Schluck und setzte sie wieder auf der Tischplatte ab, während er sich den nächsten Zug überlegte. Sein Vater beobachtete ihn schmunzelnd. Sie spielten seit etwa 30 Minuten und er hatte seinem Jüngsten schon so einige Tipps gegeben, doch David schien das Schachspiel von Minute zu Minute schwerer zu fallen! Nach ein paar Sekunden, hob der Junge dann endlich einen Bauern mit zwei Fingern in die Luft und setzte ihn ab. Kurz sah er Stephen an, der zu seinem Mißfallen und Verärgerung wieder verneinend den Kopf schüttelte.

"Was ist denn jetzt wieder," fauchte David genervt.

Dr. Connors war von dem kleinen Ausbruch seines Sohnes etwas irritiert und hob warnend eine Augenbraue. Sein Sohn nahm die stille Warnung jedoch nicht wahr ...

Stattdessen funkelte er Stephen wütend an und warf frustriert die Hände in die Luft. "Was ist denn?!"

"Das frage ich _dich_, David," konterte Stephen ruhig, aber drohend. "Ich gebe doch nur Tipps, damit du besser wirst, aber du scheinst mit deinen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein!"

David starrte ihn an. "Deine _Tipps_ nerven! Ich _kann_ spielen, Dad!"

Ohne auf die Antwort seines Jüngsten einzugehen, faltete Stephen die Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen und warf Sully einen Blick zu, der bei ihnen am Kühlschrank stand. "Spielst du mit meinem Bruder auch manchmal, Sully?"

"Klar," erwiderte der Führungsoffizier nickend. _Aber ich bin besser als David_ ...

Stephen musterte ihn. "Und was passiert, wenn du dabei ihm gegenüber, sagen wir mal, ausfallend und bockig wirst und damit das Spiel störst? Sag meinem Sohn bitte, was Rick dann tut!"

Sully wusste jetzt worauf der Arzt hinaus wollte ...

Er kratzte sich am Kopf und gab dann eine Antwort. "Er ermahnt mich einmal und wenn ich es dann immer noch nicht schaffe diszipliniert weiter zu spielen, dann ..."

"Mhm," fragte Connors und legte den Kopf schief. "Dann?"

Donavan seufzte. "Räumt er die Figuren wieder in den Kasten zurück und das Spiel ist gelaufen! Ich darf erst wieder mit ihm spielen, wenn er es für angemessen hält. Den Zeitpunkt bestimmt dann Rick ... Sir!"

Stephen nickte ihm dankend zu und wandte sich dann wieder an seinen Sohn, der still zugehört hatte. "So ist es ..."

David machte große Augen. "Was?!"

Stephen bedachte ihn mit einem mahnenden Blick. Und dann ohne noch etwas zu sagen, nahm Stephen die Kiste von dem benachbarten Stuhl, stellte sie auf den Tisch und begann die Figuren wieder hinein zu räumen. Als er das Schachbrett zusammenklappte und auf die Figuren legte, warf er noch mal einen Blick auf seinen Besuch.

"Sully," fragte Stephen. "Gehst du bitte mal Rick wecken?"

"Ja," entgegnete der junge Soldat nickend, ging um den Tisch herum und trat aus der kleinen Küche in die Lobby hinaus. Schnell drehte er sich um und zog mit beiden Händen die Schiebetüren zu.

Als Sully weg war, klappte Stephen die schöne Kiste mit dem Schachbrett zu, verriegelte sie und schob sie mit zwei Fingern an die rechte Tischseite. Er spähte kurz an David vorbei und beobachtete Mac, der hinten im Garten gemeinsam mit Alex einen der Tische in Position brachte. Das große, weiße Zelt lag mitten auf der grünen Wiese und wurde von Jason ausgepackt. Eigentlich lief alles nach Plan!

Stephen wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder David zu. "Sag mir doch was los ist, hm?"

"Nichts ist los," knurrte sein Kind und schob dann seinen Stuhl nicht gerade lautlos über die Fliesen, um dann aufzustehen.

Der Arzt atmete tief ein, während er sich in den Stuhl drückte. "Bleib bitte hier und red mit mir, David! Ich merke doch, dass dich irgend etwas stört! Dass Sully eben gelacht hat, hätte dich eigentlich nicht ao aus der Fassung gebracht! Sag mir was es ist, komm!"

David ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl zurückfallen, so wie sein Vater es wollte.

Dann beugte er sich ein Stück nach vorn und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen. Ruhig sah er Stephen an und öffnete dann den Mund. "Dad? Es ist alles okay! Wirklich! Ich ... entschuldige wegen gerade ... okay? Bitte! Ich weiss, dass du nur helfen wolltest, aber ich hätte den nächsten Zug schon rausgekriegt!"

Connors musterte ihn eingehend. "Okay! Tut mir leid! Wie wär's wenn wir Montag noch mal spielen und dann lass ich dich auch Fehler machen und du trägst die Konsequenzen! Deal?"

Innerlich grinste David breit ... _Na ja, Montag liegst du wahrscheinlich schon mit Mac zusammen am Strand, Dad ... Wie lange sind eigentlich 'ein paar Tage', wie Rick gesagt hat?_

"Deal," gab er dann schmunzelnd zurück und reichte Stephen die rechte Hand über die Tischplatte.

Stephen ergriff sie, doch zog David dann mit etwas Kraftaufwand ein Stück über den Tisch. Leise und bestimmt flüsterte er. "Wenn etwas ist, möchte ich, dass du mit mir darüber sprichst und niemand sonst an deiner schlechten Laune _teilhaben_ lässt! Okay? Ich habe gerade heute keine Lust auf Stress und schon gar nicht mit meinen Söhnen oder den Gästen! Gut?"

Nicken. "Ja, Sir."

Als Stephen ihn wieder los ließ fiel David auf den Stuhl zurück. Ja, er hatte verstanden und würde versuchen sich daran zu halten! Zwar hatte er Stephen gerade eiskalt ins Gesicht gelogen, aber das wusste er ja nicht, oder?

Ja! David lag etwas auf der Seele! Aber jetzt so kurz vor der Zeremonie und dem Erscheinen der Gäste, wollte er Stephen damit nicht behelligen. Ob das falsch war? Ja, vielleicht! Aber er wollte seinem Vater diesen Tag - seinen Tag - nicht damit vermiesen. Das musste warten! Hoffentlich konnte es warten!

* * *

Sully stieg die Wendeltreppe hinauf und wandte sich dann nach rechts um das Gästezimmer anzusteuern, als Brian über die Türschwelle des Schlafzimmers trat. Er trug immer noch die selben Klamotten wie beim Frühstück - und sah _immer noch_ etwas geschafft aus. Die beiden Leidensgenossen hatten mit einem Kissen auf ihren Stühlen das erste Essen des Tages absolviert und so ganz gut hinter sich gebracht. Richtig unterhalten über ihre Sitzungen, hatten sich die zwei Jungs noch nicht ...

"Hi," grüßte Sully und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

Brian lächelte leicht, legte dann den rechten Unterarm und die Hand oberhalb an den Türrahmen und musterte Sully vorsichtig.

"Tut's noch weh, Kleiner," fragte der Playboy und warf dann einen Blick auf die geschlossene Tür des Gästezimmers, hinter der sein anderer Onkel wahrscheinlich noch seelenruhig schlief. "Hat Stephen ihn ausgeknockt oder was?"

Sully kam ein paar Schritte näher, ging an dem Gästezimmer vorbei und trat mit Brian ins Schlafzimmer. Die Tür ließen sie offen stehen. Sie waren allein.

"Keine Ahnung, was er Rick gegeben hat! Aber ich werd ihn gleich mal wecken, damit der Zeremonienmeister nicht zu spät kommt. Wo ist deine bessere Hälfte," wollte der First-Lieutenant wissen. Er hatte zwar auf dem Flur die Dusche gehört und gesehen, dass die Badezimmertür geschlossen war, aber das konnte genau so gut Rick sein ...

"Der macht sich für die Party hübsch," gab Brian zurück und drehte sich zu seinem Besucher um.

"Ah," meinte Donavan schmunzelnd. "Und du bist schon fertig?"

Kopfschütteln. "Nein! Aber ich gehe erst, wenn er da drin fertig ist. Ich will nicht, dass Justin weiss, dass-"

Sully hob eine Augenbraue. "Dass dein Onkel dich verdroschen hat?! ... Warte mal? Weiss er das _gar nicht_?! Ich meine ... hast du das Justin nie erzählt?"

Etwas fassungslos starrte Sully sein Gegenüber an und der hielt sofort einen Finger an seine Lippen. Sully schloss den Mund. Dann wurde seine Stimme leiser. "Wieso hast du ihm das nie erzählt?"

Brian stieß sich jetzt von dem Sideboard ab und gestikulierte mit den Händen. Auch seine Stimme war jetzt leiser. "Es gab nie einen Grund, okay?"

Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr fort. "Das Ganze ist- ... Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass ich hier bin! Oder Stephen einen triftigen Grund für das hier gebe! Das Gestern war das erste Mal nach ein paar Jahren, Sully! Wir beide sehen uns nicht sehr oft, weil wir in verschiedenen Staaten wohnen! Stephen hat seine Familie und sein Leben und ich habe mein's! Punkt! Und so soll es auch bleiben!"

"Das _Setz dich doch _erspar ich mir jetzt mal lieber," klärte er Sully dann auf und lehnte sich selbst an das Sideboard was an der Wand stand. "Ah! Scheisse!"

Brian zuckte kurz zusammen, doch dann war der Schmerz auszuhalten.

Sully schüttelte den Kopf. "Ehm, bei mir geht's schon wieder einigermaßen. Geschlafen hab ich zwar nicht so gut, aber ich bin das ja ... gewohnt!"

Er räusperte sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er langsam auf dem linken Fußballen herum wippte. Eine Geste, die er sich bei seinem Ziehvater über die Jahre abgeguckt hatte.

"Stimmt," gab Brian zurück und seufzte leise. "Du hast etwas mehr Erfahrung!"

Jetzt wurde Sully neugierig. "Nach vier Jahren bei Rick könnte man das so nennen! Woher kommt eigentlich deine ... _Erfahrung_, Brian? Ich meine, du wohnst doch nicht hier, sondern in-"

"Pittsburgh," beendete Kinney den Satz.

"Ja!"

Brian seufzte. "Sagen wir mal so ... ich war eine Zeit lang zu Besuch bei Onkel Stephen!"

"Und," fragte der Junge neugierig weiter.

"Dann machen wir mal einen kleinen Zeitsprung," erwiderte Kinney geheimnisvoll und grinste dämlich. "Es war einmal vor ... zwölf Jahren! Ich hatte eine schwierige Zeit mit meinem Coming-Out und einfach Allem! ... Weisst du wie anstrengend es sein kann, etwas das man ist, zu verheimlichen? Vor seinen Eltern zu verheimlichen? Das ist wirklich schwer, Sully! Du überlegst dir jeden Schritt, den du machst, zwei mal! Du musst Ausreden erfinden, wo du die letzte Nacht warst und bei wem!"

Sully betrachtete ihn traurig und nickte. "Ich glaub, ich verste-"

"Nein," schnitt der andere Mann ihm das Wort ab und schüttelte wehemment den Kopf. Er schniefte. "Das verstehst du nicht, Sully! ... Dieses Versteckspiel vor meinen Eltern und den vielen Menschen in Pittsburgh war enorm anstrengend für mich. Aber ich hab's durchgezogen! Ich wollte nicht, dass Mum und Dad enttäuscht von mir sind! Meine Eltern sind sehr gläubig, Sully! Mein Vater hätte mich sofort rausgeworfen, wenn ich ihm das gebeichtet hätte!"

Donavan schwieg.

Brian fuhr unbeirrt fort. "Meine Noten in der Schule wurden immer schlechter und ich hab angefangen zu rauchen, zu kiffen und andere Drogen zu nehmen! Nur um mich gut zu fühlen und dieses ganze Drama zu Hause zu vergessen! Ich wurde rebellisch, vorlaut und richtig aggressiv zu meinem Dad! Und dann etwas später hat es Joan, also Stephen's Schwester, es nicht mehr mit mir ausgehalten und mich hier her nach New York geschickt! Sie war der Meinung, dass ihr Bruder mir Manieren beibringen sollte und ich hier etwas Abstand gewinnen und mich wieder beruhigen kann."

"Und das hat funktioniert," fragte Sully neugierig weiter. Scheinbar hatte es das ja ...

Nicken. "Ja! Ich hab hier sehr schnell gelernt, dass die Welt sich nicht nur um mich dreht ... Ich bin hier an der Forest-Hills High School weiter zur Schule gegangen, obwohl ich die in Pittsburgh geschmissen habe, aber Joan und Onkel Stephen haben darauf bestanden!"

Erst jetzt fiel Sully auf, dass Brian seine Mutter immer beim Vornamen nannte und nie _Mum_ ...

Sully sah ihn weiterhhin neugierig an und ließ sich dann doch auf dem gemachten Bett nieder. Sofort zuckte er zusammen, als sein wundes Hinterteil Kontakt mit der Bettdecke und der grauen Matratze machte.

Er räusperte sich und rutschte unruhig umher. "W-wie ... wie hat das denn damals geklappt? Ich meine, du bist wahrscheinlich nicht mit deinem Koffer hier am Bahnhof angekommen und am nächsten Tag ging es in die Schule, oder?

Kinney grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Ganz so einfach war es dann doch nicht, aber unsere Familie hat ja die gewissen _Connections_!"

"Wie jetzt?"

Jetzt lachte Brian leise. "Du kennst deinen CO wohl doch nicht so gut, was? Rick hat viele Freunde, sehr viele Freunde in gewissen Positionen, die ihm hier und da noch einen Gefallen schuldig sind! Unter anderem eben auch im _Department of Education_ hier in New York!"

Etwas erstaunt zog Sully eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. "O-kay ..."

"Ihr solltet euch wirklich mal einen Abend hinsetzen bei einem kalten Bier und quatschen, Sully," meinte der Playboy grinsend. "Es gibt bestimmt so einige Geheimnisse, die er dir noch nicht verraten hat!"

"Ehm, ja ... aber das hat wahrscheinlich auch seine Gründe ..."

Nicken. "Onkel Rick ist Jemand, der gerne noch ein paar Asse im Ärmel hat und nicht sofort alle seine Joker ausspielt! Das war schon immer so! Wenn du denkst, er hat dir alles erzählt, kommt der Kerl plötzlich mit einer ganz anderen Story daher und _Bäng_, die haut dich wirklich um! Typisch Rick! Stephen ist da etwas anders, aber auch der hat seine Geheimnisse, die er gerne für sich behalten würde, wie man ja vorhin gesehen hat ..."

"Ich darf mir über Stephen kein Urteil bilden," meinte Donavan leise und rutschte wieder auf der Bettdecke herum. "Ich kenn ihn ja erst seit knapp 20 Stunden und weiss sonst nur das, was Rick mir über ihn erzählt hat. Und das ist nicht viel!"

Kinney seufzte. "Also Rick und Stephen haben ihre Connections spielen lassen und mich so in der Forest-Hills High School untergebracht. Wow, da waren meine Cousins wirklich noch fast Babies!"

Sully lächelte bei der Vorstellung, als ihm wieder der große Altersunterschied zwischen den Jungs klar wurde.

"14 und 15 Jahre oder," fragte er schmunzelnd und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Brian nickte. "Glaub mir, für die zwei ist es richtig cool, so einen großen Cousin zu haben - meistens jedenfalls! Darum weiss ich auch, dass es Onkel Stephen überhaupt nicht gepasst hat, dass ich gestern diesen Joint zwischen meinen Lippen hatte und Alex daneben stand! Ich sollte eigentlich ein Vorbild für die zwei sein ... bin ich aber sehr oft nicht! Und das ist es, was ihm am meisten auf den ... na ja, du weisst schon! Jedenfalls haben er und Rick mich dann in der Schule untergebracht. Direktor Stephen Frey war damals auch noch als Lehrer tätig und mein Klassenlehrer! Darum kennen Stephen, Rick und er sich auch schon so lange und sind quasi ... befreundet, wenn man das so nennen will!" Er grinste, als die Erinnerungen zurück kamen. "Man, was hab ich den Kerl und die anderen Lehrer fertig gemacht! Mit Superkleber kann man so einiges anstellen, weisst du?"

Sully hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und lachte. "Ich glaube, ich weiss was du meinst, Brian!"

Nicken. "Das waren noch Zeiten! Aber leider fiel der Verdacht sofort auf mich und dann wurde Stephen kontaktiert!"

"Und weiter?"

"Sagen wir so," begann der junge Playboy geheimnisvoll. "Das war das erste Mal, dass ich live mitbekam, was _Komm-bitte-mit-mir-ins-Wohnzimmer-wir-haben-zu-reden_ wirklich bedeutet! Meine Tante, Susan, hatte irgendeinen Termin, war also gar nicht zu Hause und Stephen ist sofort vom Krankenhaus in die Schule gerast um das Problem mit Frey zu klären! David und Alex waren da noch in der Schule und Stephen hat mir sehr schnell klar gemacht, dass er auf so einen Scheiss, wie Streiche mit Kleber und lebenden Personen, überhaupt nicht steht! Was fieseres als diesen braunen Ledergürtel, kannte ich bis dahin noch nicht! Und es hat verdammt weh getan!"

"Wow," meinte der First-Lieutenant überrascht. "Das war dein erstes Mal? Und dann noch mit dem Gürtel?"

"Ja," erwiderte Kinney grinsend. "Ich war da schon 18! Stephen wusste wahrscheinlich, dass mir seine Hand nicht so viel ausmachen würde! Außerdem war ich nicht ganz einsichtig, während des Gesprächs! ... Genau so wie gestern Nacht!"

"Mhm ... hat es denn was gebracht," wollte der Junge wissen.

"Zuerst schon! Aber ich lerne sehr langsam, Sully. Das hat auch Onkel Stephen sehr schnell herausgefunden und die Dates im Wohnzimmer haben sich etwas gehäuft und den Stock, der da unten im Schrank liegt, durfte ich auch sehr schnell kennen lernen! Aber irgendwann wurde ich etwas einsichtiger und hab sogar meinen Abschluss geschafft! Die Zeit hier war wirklich sehr lehrreich für uns beide und ich danke ihm heute noch dafür, dass ich etwas _Urlaub_ von meinen Eltern hatte!"

"Wussten deine Eltern, dass er-"

"Stephen hat es ihnen erst später erzählt," gab Brian zu und stützte sich mit den Handflächen auf der Kante des Sideboards ab, an dem er immer noch lehnte. "Joan war außer sich! Sie hat ihn sofort angerufen und ihn am Telefon fertig gemacht!" Brian öffnete den Mund und machte die Stimme seiner aufgebrachten Mutter nach. "WAS ERLAUBST DU DIR, STEPHEN?! WEHE DU TUST MEINEM SOHN DAS NOCH EINMAL AN! ... Blablabla! Er hat sich bei ihr entschuldigt, aber ihr Verhältnis zueinander ist schon lange nicht mehr das, was es mal war! Meine Eltern sind sehr gläubig und für sie sind Homosexuelle eine Schande oder der Teufel persönlich! ... Joan möchte eigentlich nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben! Darum ist sie heute auch nicht hier! Dieses ganze Gerede, dass sie Stephen vorgegaukelt hat, von wegen sie wäre krank und so weiter, stimmt überhaupt nicht! Meine Mutter will nicht auf einer Schwulenhochzeit dabei sein! Auch nicht, wenn es um ihren Bruder geht!"

"Oh," machte Sully. "Das ist schade, oder?"

"Für meinen Onkel," fragte Brian. "Ja! ... Für Joan? ... Nein!" Er überlegte kurz und grinste dann breit. "Aber Rick ist ja hier! Der reißt alles wieder raus!"

"Ja," gab Sully lachend zu und erhob sich dann vom Bett. "Aprospos! Ich denke, ich geh mal und wecke ihn, sonst erwürgt er mich noch, weil ich ihn hab so lange schlafen lassen!"

"Tu das," meinte Kinney. "Ich geh mal nachsehen, ob Justin unter der Dusche eingeschlafen ist."

Sully stand auf, zischte kurz, als er wieder das unangenehme Ziehen und Pochen fühlen konnte und befühlte vorsichtig seine Jeans. Er würde später auch noch mal Duschen gehen und sich dann in seine Galauniform werfen. Und die schwarze Hose sass zum Glück lockerer als die Jeans! Gemeinsam trat er mit Brian aus dem schönen und großen Schlafzimmer auf den Flur und ging weiter bis zu der geschlossenen Tür des Gästezimmers, wo er stehen blieb und dann die Klinke hinunter drückte.

* * *

40 Minuten später stand Colonel Richard Macintosh in Socken, schwarzer Hose und blütenweißem Hemd vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer seines Bruders und fuhr sich noch mal prüfend mit den Fingern durch das Haar. Das leichte Brennen in seinem Po ignorierte er. Als Sully ihn sanft und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht geweckt und er sich auf den Rücken gedreht hatte, war der Einstich der Nadel deutlich spürbar gewesen. Rick nahm seine Hand von seinem Kopf, befühlte leicht die Stelle an der schwarzen Hose und verzog das Gesicht.

_Vielen Dank, Stephen_ ...

Rick drehte das kalte Wasser auf, drückte die Hände unter dem Strahl zusammen und füllte seine Handflächen. Als er sich durch das Gesicht wischte und dann wieder einen Blick in den Spiegel warf, sah er schon etwas wacher aus. Der Wasserstrahl erstarb. Rick trocknete sich das feuchte Gesicht ab, hängte das graue Handtuch wieder auf die Stange zurück und zog dann sein dezentes Parfüm aus dem Kulturbeutel hervor, womit er einmal seinen Hals bedeckte. Schließlich öffnete er das Fenster einen Spalt, wandte sich um und zog die schwarze Krawatte vom Rand der Badewanne, wo auch sein Jackett lag. Er legte sie um seinen Hals und Kragen, machte einen Knoten, während er sich im Spiegel beobachtete und zog das modische Accessoires vorsichtig zu.

Danach schloss er die kleinen Knöpfe an den Ärmeln des Hemdes, zupfte noch mal an dem Hemd und schlüpfte schließlich in sein pechschwarzes Jackett, was mit dem Black-Barrett gemeinsam den Eyecatcher der Galauniform bildete. Auch das Jackett zupfte der hohe Offizier noch mal etwas in Form, nahm seinen Kulturbeutel vom Becken und verließ das große Badezimmer.

Als Rick die Badtür zu einem Spalt zu zog und sich nach links drehte um zurück in das Gästezimmer zu gehen und seine Sachen wegzupacken, sah er seinen Bruder die Treppe hinauf kommen. Stephen hatte sich noch nicht chick gemacht, genau so wie Mac, der mit dem Wagen noch mal losgefahren war, um ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu besorgen, die im Haus noch fehlten. Connors lächelte leicht, als er Rick in dieser prunkvollen, schwarzen Uniform erblickte und kam noch ein paar Schritte näher, bevor er dann mitten im Flur stehen blieb und zu ihm hinüber sah.

Der amerikanische Colonel stoppte seinen Vormarsch ebenfalls, legte den Kopf schief und sah Stephen abwartend und etwas einschüchternd an. Als immer noch nichts passierte außer, dass sie sich wie zwei jagende Raubkatzen innerhalb des gleichen Reviers aufmerksam betrachteten, öffnete Rick den Mund.

"Du musst _zuerst_ grüßen, Stephen! Der Rangniedere grüßt den Ranghöheren!"

Sein kleiner Bruder lächelte verschmitzt bei dieser militärischen Erläuterung. "Woher willst du denn wissen, ob ich der Rangniedere von uns beiden wäre?"

Macintosh spielte mit dem Kulturbeutel in seiner rechten Hand, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen.

"Ganz einfach ... Ich bin der Ältere!"

"Ha," machte der New Yorker Arzt abwertend. "_Alter_ wird immer überbewerted, Rick! Aber ... bitte schön, ganz wie du willst!"

Etwas unbeholfen stellte Stephen sich in den Flur, nahm dann den rechten Arm und die Hand hoch und salutierte seinem Bruder. Der Salut war ganz und gar nicht ernst gemeint und sah mehr so aus, als ob er die umherschwirrenden Fliegen verscheuchen wollte, als wie ein hochangesehener Gruß unter Soldaten und Offizieren!

Rick schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, dann lachte er. "Was war das denn?!"

"Wieso," fragte Stephen leicht genervt und nahm die Hand herunter.

In diesem Augenblick kam Sully die Treppe hinauf gelaufen. Da Stephen sich auf Rick konzentrierte und mit dem Rücken zur Treppe stand, konnte er den Jungen nicht sehen. Rick hingegen hatte einen guten Blick auf seinen First-Lieutenant, der sich noch nicht umgezogen hatte, so wie es aussah. Als Donavan Rick in Galauniform erblickte, stoppte er sofort am Treppenabsatz und nahm Haltung an. Er richtete seine Füße auf Zwölf Uhr aus, legte die Arme flach an die Seiten seines Körpers und nahm den Kopf hoch. Er streckte die Brust raus und das Kinn nach vorn. Mit seinen grünen Augen fixierte er Rick - so gut das mit Stephen im Weg ging - und nahm dann den rechten Arm hoch. Sully's Finger lagen alle dicht beieinander, als er die Hand an die rechte Seite seines Kopfes legte und somit der Ober- und Unterarm und der Kopf eine Art Dreieck bildeten. Dann rührte er sich nicht mehr ...

Macintosh grinste stolz und wandte sich dann an Stephen, der Sully immer noch nicht zu bemerken schien. "_So_ geht das richtig, Stephen!"

Connors sah ihn verdutzt an. "Was?"

"Du hast ihn nicht bemerkt, oder," fragte Rick ihn schmunzelnd. "Dreh dich mal um!"

Stephen warf Rick einen überraschten Blick zu, dann drehte er sich um. Als er Sully vor sich sah, der so wirkte, als hätte er schon eine halbe Ewigkeit dort gestanden, schüttelte der Arzt verwundert den Kopf. Er sah wieder über seine Schulter. "Wie lange steht der schon da und beobachtet uns, bitte?!"

Rick grinste leicht und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Sully beobachtet uns nicht, Stephen! ... Er hat mich in dieser Uniform gesehen und jetzt salutiert er in korrekter und militärischer Form! So wie es sein soll! ... Oder wie du es nicht hingekriegt hast!"

"Sehr witzig," erwiderte Stephen und sah wieder Sully an, der sich immer noch nicht gerührt hatte und mit geschlossenem Mund und starrem Blick den Salut hielt. Stephen zeigte mit dem Daumen auf ihn. "Und wie lange bleibt der jetzt so stehen?"

Rick grinste und zuckte die Schultern. "So lange bis ich salutiere und damit den Salut aufhebe oder ihn wegtreten lasse."

"Okay ..."

Der Colonel sah seinen First-Lieutenant schmunzelnd an. "Ich könnte jetzt auch mit dir runter in die Küche gehen und quatschen und _der_ würde sich nicht von der Stelle rühren! Ganz einfach!"

Jetzt bekam Sully große Augen, doch hielt weiterhin die Stellung. Stephen musterte Sully eingehend, doch wandte sich dann an seinen großen Bruder. "Erlös ihn mal wieder, Rick! ... Er steht hier nur im Weg rum!"

Rick lachte, fixierte dann Sully vor sich und nahm selbst Haltung an. Er grüßte seinen ersten Offizier mit einem zackigen Salut. Donavan grüßte zurück und atmete wieder durch den Mund aus, bevor er dann einen Schritt auf seinen Ziehvater zu machte und den Kopf schüttelte.

"Danke," sagte er leise. "Sir! ..." Er warf dem Arzt einen Blick zu. "Alles verstanden, _Doc_?!"

"Ja, danke für die praxisnahe Vorführung, Sully!"

"Bitte schön," gab der 19-Jährige zurück, trat dann an Rick vorbei und ging in das Gästezimmer.

Als Sully außer Hörweite war, ging Rick auf Stephen zu, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und dirigierte ihn wieder zur Treppe hinüber. Stephen ließ sich von ihm über die Stufen dirigieren. Dann öffnete er den Mund. "Du hast deinen Spass an so was, oder?"

Rick lächelte. "Ja!"

Auf den Treppenstufen, sah Rick seinen Bruder wieder an und hob eine Augenbraue an. "Du wolltest ja nicht zur Armee, Stevie!"

"Ich wollte keine Menschen umbringen, sondern wieder zusammen flicken!"

"Ich kann beides," gab Macintosh etwas stolz zurück und zuckte die Schultern, als sie in der Lobby ankamen und Richtung Küche schlenderten.

Als sie durch die offene Schiebetür traten, sass Alex auf einem der weißen Stühle. Eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich und die _New York_ _Times_ in den Händen. Der Junge sah kurz auf, blätterte um und las weiter, bevor er einen Schluck heissen Kaffee nahm und dann seinen Onkel an sah.

"Rick? Haben du und Dad euch wirklich damals geprügelt, weil du ihm gesagt hast, dass du zur Armee gehst?"

Macintosh lächelte - Stephen verdrehte die Augen und seufzte.

Der Arzt fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das kurze, schwarze Haar und zog dann einen Stuhl zurück, auf dem er sich nieder ließ und die Hände auf der Tischplatte faltete. Sein Blick fiel kurz auf die schöne Kiste mit dem Schachspiel, die immer noch da stand und die David scheinbar nicht weggeräumt hatte. Er kreuzte die Füße übereinander. "Ich war nicht damit einverstanden, dass Onkel Rick zur Armee geht und lernt Leute abzuknallen, ja!"

Alex legte die Zeitung zur Seite. "Und weil du nicht einverstanden warst, hast du ihm eine geknallt, Dad?!"

Jetzt grinste Rick und setzte sich neben seinen Neffen und Stephen gegenüber. "Das hat er, Alex!"

"Stimmt doch gar nicht, Rick," verteidigte sich der Unfallchirurg sofort und rückte im dem Stuhl etwas nach vorn. "Du bist laut geworden und wolltest mir nicht zu hören!"

"Hör auf die Tatsachen zu verdrehen werter Herr Doktor!"

"Das tu ich doch gar nicht," sagte Stephen etwas lauter. "Und hör auf mich zu verarschen, Rick! ... Du konntest mit meiner Meinung nicht umgehen und dann ist alles eskaliert! Punkt!"

"Eskaliert," fragte Alex jetzt aufmerksam weiter. "Wie eskaliert, Onkel Rick?"

Der Colonel sah seinen Neffen schmunzelnd an, wuschelte ihm dann durch die ungestylten, schwarzen Haare und seufzte. "Also, dein Vater hat mi-"

"Du sollst Paul anrufen," stoppte Stephen ihn dann mitten im Wort und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Was," fragte Rick.

"Jetzt," gab Stephen den Befehl weiter und lehnte sich dann in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Wann hat er angerufen," wollte Rick wissen. Schnell sah er sich nach hinten um und entdeckte sein Handy auf der Küchenablage, wo er es heute Morgen hatte liegen lassen. Mit der rechten Hand nahm er das Mobiltelefon herunter. Ein Anruf war nicht zu sehen ... Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Bruder. "Du gehst einfach an mein Handy?!"

Alex konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Er liebte es, wenn die zwei sich gegenseitig beschuldigten.

Stephen beugte sich über den Tisch. Seine Stimme war leise. "Paul hat angerufen und du warst unter der Dusche! Klar, geh ich dann an dein Telefon, Rick! Es könnte wichtig sein, oder?!"

Macintosh knirschte mit den Zähnen, während er Paul's Handynummer heraussuchte. "Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt ..."

Frustriert warf Stephen die Hände in die Luft. "Ich wollte es dir ja vorhin oben sagen, aber du warst ja mit Sully beschäftigt!"

Rick drückte die grüne Taste und hielt das silberne Handy an sein Ohr. Er wartete, während er Stephen noch mal einen wütenden Blick zu warf. Nach ein paar Sekunden, meldete sich Paul am anderen Ende der Leitung. Er klang ruhig, aber etwas genervt.

"Hey, Paul," grüßte Rick seinen besten Freund. "Wie läuft's bei dir?"

_"Schön, dass du auch mal zurück rufst,"_ sagte Westen.

Rick verdrehte die Augen. _Gut drauf, ist anders_ ... "Ich war duschen, okay? ... Was ist denn?"

_"Hast du irgendwo noch Neosporin oder Traumeel und Ibu,"_ fragte Paul ihn direkt nach einer schmerzstillenden Salbe.

Jetzt wurde Rick aufmerksam. "Was ist passiert?"

_"Wir haben Basketball gespielt und Robin wollte vor den Jungs einen Dunking versucht, bei dem die Landung aber leider etwas schief gegangen ist. Eine Salbe wär jetzt echt nicht schlecht! Leider konnte ich nichts finden, Rick!"_

Der Colonel kratzte sich am Kopf und überlegte angestrengt. Konnte es sein, dass er vergessen hat, Kühlgel und dergleichen auf seine Medikamentenliste zu setzen? "Hast du in meinem Koffer nachgesehen?"

_"Da ist nichts,"_ erwiderte Westen.

_Oh scheisse ... _"Und auf der Krankenstation in den Schränken auch nicht?"

Paul wurde etwas ungeduldig. Er hatte überall gesucht! _"Nein! Da hab ich als erstes nachgesehen, Rick! Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du nichts mehr hier hast?! Dein Corporal kann nicht mehr laufen ..."_

Jetzt wurde der Colonel lauter und ungehalten. "Ich werd das Zeug ja wohl nirgendwo versteckt haben, Paul!"

_"Hast du nichts mehr hier,"_ fragte der General auch etwas lauter in den Hörer, so dass Rick das Gesicht verzog. _"Rick, ich bring dich um! ... Dann darf ich jetzt zurück zum Krankenhaus rasen um Schmerzmittel zu besorgen? Sehe ich das richtig?"_

Stille. _"Rick?!"_

Der Colonel fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das dichte Haar und seufzte tief. "Ja ... ich- ... Es tut mir leid, Paul! Ich habe wohl vergessen die Liste zu aktualisieren, bevor ich gefahren bin."

_"Ja, das habe ich gemerkt,"_ fauchte Paul wütend in den Hörer, sprach dann kurz mit Jemandem, den Rick nicht gut verstehen konnte und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Freund. _"Ich muss Schluss machen! Mal sehen ob du wenigstens noch Eis zum Kühlen hast!"_

"Pau-"

_"Über dieses grobe Versäumnis des Medikamentenupdates und der ... Nichtbeschaffung wichtiger Medikamente, sprechen wir noch, Rick! Verlass dich drauf! Und auch über die kleine Show, die du bei der Hinfahrt abgezogen hast!"_

Rick rollte bei der Standpauke mit den Augen, öffnete den Mund um sich zu verteidigen. "Kann i-"

_"Nein," _schnitt Westen ihm wieder das Wort ab. _"Ich möchte das mit dir persönlich klären und zwar Auge in Auge, wenn du in ein paar Tagen mit Sully wieder zurück bist! Verstanden? ... Wie geht es deinem Magen?"_

So langsam aber sicher merkte Rick, dass er wirklich einen Fehler gemacht hatte und Paul ihn deswegen gehörig zurecht stutzen würde ... Er schluckte und seufzte dann tief. Kurz warf er seinem Bruder einen Blick zu, der ja nur Rick's klägliche Versuche sich zu verteidigen, mitbekam und wandte sich wieder an Westen. "Stephen hat mich heute Morgen noch mal gespritzt, nachdem er mir seinen Ellbogen in den Magen gebohrt hat, aber jetzt geht es wieder!"

_"O-kay! Ich frage jetzt besser nicht, was los war, oder?"_

"Nein, besser nicht," erwiderte der Colonel und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, als sie einen Schlüssel im Türschloss hörten. Mac war zurück! "Paul, lass uns Schluss machen, bitte! Bestell Rob einen schönen Gruß von mir und wir ... klären das, wenn ich wieder da bin! Tut mir leid, wirklich!"

Paul seufzte leise. _"Gut! Viel Spass noch und wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen! ... Bye!"_

"Ja, bye," erwiderte Rick, als Mac in die Küche trat und seine Arme um Stephen schlang.

Rick knallte sein Handy vor sich auf den Tisch und schlug die Hände vor seinem Gesicht zusammen. Er seufzte hinein und schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Warum musste das gerade jetzt passieren, wo Paul eh schon etwas sauer auf ihn war?

Während Rick versuchte nicht an die Heimfahrt in ein paar Tagen zu denken, doch jetzt bereits das wütende Gesicht und den erhobenen Zeigefinger des Generals vor sich sehe konnte, drückte Stephen Mac einen langen Kuss auf den Mund und zog ihn mit beiden Händen gierig zu sich an den Stuhl.

Taylor hatte die Augen geschlossen, atmete hektisch durch die Nase und ließ sich dann auf Stephen's Schoß nieder, um ihm noch näher zu sein. Der Arzt packte mit der rechten Hand in Mac's Nacken, schlang den anderen Arm um seine Taile, während er den Kuss kurz unterbrach, nur um seinem Verlobten dann einen tiefen Zungenkuss zu geben.

Alex grinste, während er seinen Vater beobachtete. Dann sah er Rick an. "Ich glaube, wir stören ..."

"Das sagen die zwei uns schon früh genug, Alex," meinte sein Onkel, während er mit seinem Handy spielte.

Stephen löste sich langsam wieder von Mac und atmete tief aus. "Wow! Das war gut, Schätzchen!"

Der Polizist grinste und strich ihm liebevoll über das Haar. "Hat mir auch gefallen, Babe!"

"Dann warte mal diese Nacht ab, Detective," versprach Stephen grinsend und vielversprechend.

Taylor grinste und hob eine Augenbraue an. "A-ha! Jetzt bin ich gespannt, Dr. Connors!"

Er drückte Stephen noch mal einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund.

Nach ein paar Sekunden stand Mac dann auf und schenkte sich und Rick einen Kaffee ein, den er auf dem Tisch abstellte. Er zog den Stuhl neben Stephen heraus, setzte sich neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, den er sanft und zärtlich streichelte.

Nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte, sah Mac in die kleine Runde. "Also? Was war los, während ich weg war? Und wo ist der Rest der Truppe?"

"Paul hat Rick am Telefon einen Kopf kürzer gemacht," teilte Stephen ihm triumphierend mit und nickte scharf. "_Das_ hast du verpasst!"

Rick funkelte seinen Bruder böse an und holte dann mit der Hand aus. "Halt den Mund, Steve!"

Connors grinste, als Rick nicht an ihn heran kam. "Komm schon? Das war wirklich spannend mit an zu sehen! Ich hab bei deinem Gesichtsausdruck gedacht, Paul kommt gleich durch die Leitung geflogen und reißt dich in Stücke ..."

Macintosh seufzte gequält und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte und seine Arme fallen. "Hör bitte auf damit! Sonst könnt ihr gleich sehen, wer die Zeremonie durchführt!"

Mac hörte auf Stephen zu streicheln und konzentrierte sich jetzt auf seinen Fast-Schwager. "Dir geht es aber gut, oder Rick?"

"Ja, ja," machte der Colonel leise. "Mir geht es gut! Macht euch keine Sorgen!"

"Okay," gab der Detective zurück. Er griff wieder nach seiner Tasse und trank.

In diesem Moment hörten sie hastige Schritte auf der Treppe und einen Moment später tauchten Justin und Brian in der Lobby auf. Sie spazierten in die Küche und stoppten in der offenen Tür. Justin lächelte und berührte sanft Brian's Handrücken, während dieser das Bild vor sich analysierte und dann den Mund öffnete. Sein Blick haftete auf dem älteren Onkel.

"Schöne Uniform, Onkel Rick," lobte der 30-Jährige locker. "Das flößt Respekt ein!"

Macintosh grinste wieder. "So soll es auch sein, Brian!"

"Ich flöße dir also keinen Respekt ein, ja," fragte Stephen, während er Brian musterte.

"Im Moment," fragte Kinney Schulter zuckend und entfernte seine Hand von Justin's sanfter Berührung. "Nein! Da hat Rick die Nase vorn! ... Aber gestern Nacht im Wohnzimmer, da-"

"Schon gut," unterbrach ihn Mac. "Wir haben es kapiert, Brian und können es uns vorstellen!"

Der Playboy mit dem schönen Gesicht zwinkerte Mac zu und trat zu der noch halb vollen Kaffeekanne, die wieder in der Maschine und auf der Anrichte unter den Fenstern stand. Er öffnete den Hängeschrank, nahm eine saubere Tasse heraus und füllte einen Schluck Kaffee hinein. Brian stellte die Kanne wieder weg und trank einen kleinen Schluck, während er sich umdrehte und wieder zu Justin hinüber ging, der sich an den Rahmen der Schiebetür gelehnt hatte.

Brian kuschelte sich neben ihn und warf dann wieder einen Blick in die Runde. "Damit eins klar ist! Ich sitze heute _nicht_ neben Fred Miller!"

Er wurde von allen angestarrt. Mac hätte sich fast an seinem Kaffee verschluckt. Rick seufzte leise, als er wieder an den nervenden Nachbar dachte ... Stephen grinste und auch Alex konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. So beliebt Rick bei allen hier und den kommenden Gästen war - so unbeliebt war Fred!

"Ist dieser Fred so schlimm," fragte der blonde Justin seinen Freund.

Kinney grinste breit und lächelte. "Oh ja! Als ich vor vielen Jahren hier gewohnt habe, hat der mich mit seiner Art und seinem Gehabe fast in den Wahnsinn gertrieben!"

"Mhm," machte Stephen leise ohne ihn anzusehen. "Das weiss ich noch!"

Dann drehte er sich zu Brian um. "Du hast ihm einen riesigen Haufen Hundescheisse in sein neues Auto gelegt und er hat Tage gebraucht, bis er den Geruch wieder los war!"

Alex grinste. "Er ... oder die Karre?"

Rick und Mac sahen sich an und lachten dann beide los. Auch Justin musste lachen.

Stephen hingegen blieb ernst. "Das ist nicht witzig, okay? Fred ist ausgeflippt und ich hatte zuerst meine beiden Söhne in Verdacht, weil die zu dem Zeitpunkt sehr, sagen wir mal, _hyperaktiv_ waren, was Streiche oder Dummheiten betraf! Zum ihrem Glück-" Und hier sah er seinen Neffen an. "Hat Brian hier, sich dann doch noch bereit erklärt, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen!"

"Sehr gut, Brian," lobte Rick. "Die Wahrheit bringt dich immer weiter!"

Kinney lächelte verschmitzt. "In diesem Fall ... brachte mich die _Wahrheit_ über die Sofalehne, Rick!"

"Es ist immer besser, sich für die Wahrheit zu entscheiden," machte Rick weiter, stand auf, stellte den Stuhl unter den Tisch und ging mit seinem Handy zu seinem Neffen hinüber. Als er vor Brian stand, klopfte er ihm leicht auf die Brust. "Ganz egal wie weh sie tut ..."

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2: **Ah, das Gespräch zwischen Brian und Sully ist toll geworden und ich liebe die Szene im Flur, wo Stephen versucht vor Rick zu salutieren und Sully ihm dann mal eben zeigt, wie das _richtig militärisch_ auszusehen hat, lol ... Ich werde zum Schluss dieser schönen Story einen kleinen Epilog in West Virginia schreiben, wo Paul und Rick wieder aufeinander treffen und der General den Colonel ordentlich zurecht stutzen wird :) Daher musste Paul noch etwas wütender werden und noch mal zum Telefonhörer greifen, lol ... Tut mir leid, Rick! Aber du hast es verdient! Im nächsten Kapitel kommen dann endlich die Gäste :) Mal sehen, wer neben Fred sitzen _muss_ *grins* und wer von Fred doof angemacht wird! Wir lesen uns ... eure Vanessa


	43. Die Macht der Liebe

**Disclaimer: **Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir! Der Charakter Brian Kinney gehört den Produzenten der TV Serie Queer as Folk! Ebenfalls nicht mir ...

**Special Guest Starring: **Brian Kinney, Justin Taylor und das restliche Team von CSI NY

**Alternativ Titel: **Auf in den Kampf!

Die Zeremonie und der Ablauf ist von mir frei erfunden :)

Zum Kapitel:  
Rick führt sehr souverän die Zeremonie durch, alles läuft wie am Schnürchen und alle haben viel Spass! Natürlich ganz besonders unser _Brautpaar_ ...

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später waren nach und nach, alle Gäste eingetroffen und tummelten sich jetzt in dem schönen und großen Garten! Der Cateringservice aus New York City hatte auf der rechten Gartenseite in einem der beiden weißen Zelte alles so weit aufgebaut und die vielen Speisen in die wärmeleitenden Behälter gepackt und abgedeckt. Das Salatbüffet wurde noch dekoriert. Für die monströse Hochzeitstorte war noch mit viel Müh und Not ein sicheres und kühles Plätzchen im Keller gefunden worden. Dort wartete sie jetzt auf ihren Auftritt und das Highlight des Tages zu werden. Die kostspielige fünfköpfige Band auf der linken Seite des Gartens spielte sich bereits mit einem Coversong von den _Beatles_ ein, stimmte hier und da noch mal eine Gitarre oder das Keyboard, um später gut vorbereitet zum traditionellen Hochzeitstanz zu bitten! Unzählige und meterlange Kabel lagen sicher unter Gummimatten verpackt auf der grünen Wiese und führten zur Terrasse und Haus, wo sie in verschiedene Mehrfachstecker mündeten. Stephen hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, auch einen kleinen Generator zu mieten, da er Angst um seinen Hausstrom und die Elektrik hatte!

Tiefrote Luftballons, die mit Helium gefüllt waren, hingen an dünnen Strippen überall verstreut - natürlich in Herzenform! Einige Meter von der Terasse entfernt waren weiße Stühle mit ebenfalls weißen Kissen aufgebaut, dazwischen ein Spalier und am Ende ein kleines Pult, zu mehr hatte Mac sich letztendlich nicht hinreißen lassen! Kitschig sollte dieser Tag nicht werden! Zwar hatte sein Verlobter noch ein paar Ideen eingeworfen, doch Taylor hatte abgelehnt und nach ein paar guten Argumenten seinerseits, hatte Stephen ihm später auch Recht gegeben und ihm seinen Willen gelassen! Zu viel Dekoration und Schnick-Schnack war nicht immer gut.

Das Team und die Kollegen von Mac Taylor hatten sich in zwei kleine Grüppchen aufgeteilt und standen an zwei der runden Tische, hatten Getränke in der Hand und lachten. Die Halbgriechin Detective Stella Bonasera unterhielt sich lächelnd mit Don Flack, dem Beamten vom Morddezernat, der immer als erster Mitarbeiter an einem Tatort auftauchte und dann meist Mac oder Stella informierte, dass es wieder eine Leiche gab. Adam Ross, die _Laborratte_, wie er von Allen schmunzelnd genannt wurde, nippte an einem Glas Pepsi und genoß die Gesellschaft der vielen, verschiedenen Menschen in vollen Zügen. Leider kam er wegen seines Dienstgrades nicht sehr oft aus seinem sterilen Labor raus und auf die Strasse und war auch nicht wirklich oft an Tatorten zu finden ... und so hatte er sich über die Einladung seines Chefs sehr gefreut! Der Rest, Lindsay Monroe, Danny Messer und dunkelhäutige, junge Sheldon Hawkes hatten sich an dem zweiten Tisch positioniert und unterhielten sich angeregt über bevorstehenden Veränderungen, die der Oberboss, Chief Brigham Sinclair demnächst durchsetzen wollte.

Stephen hatte sich zu seinem Chef und dessen Gattin gestellt, die an einer Seite des weißen Zeltes etwas Abseits standen. Holland war nicht der richtig gesellige Typ, wenn es um Fremde ging, das wusste Stephen natürlich schon und so versuchte er den Professor etwas aufzulockern. Auch Stephen's Rechte Hand, Oberschwester Susan Manning, die mit ihren glänzenden, roten Haaren in der Menge sofort auffiel, tat ihr Übrigstes um Jake Holland aus der Reserve zu locken. Die anderen zwei Krankenhausmitarbeiter auf der Gästeliste, Schwester Sandra Potter und der fliegende Arzt, Dr. Tom Callaghan, der noch wenige Tage hier sein würde, hatten sich einen eigenen Tisch erkämpft, tranken an ihrem kalten Bier und beobachteten die Nachbarn von Stephen, die Tom nicht wirklich kannte. Vielleicht würde sich das im Laufe des Tages oder heute Abend ja noch ändern.

Während Stephen mit Jake, seiner Frau und Susan quatschte, sassen Brian, Justin und die Connors' Brüder an einem der weißen Biertische, tranken und zogen still und leise über die Nachbarn her, die sich, aus drei Pärchen bestehend, im ganzen Garten verteilt hatten und so taten, als ob ihnen das gesamte Grundstück gehörte. Vor allem aber, Fred Miller, der mit seiner hübschen, aber ziemlich unterbelichteten Frau Stacey gekommen war, stach allen ins Auge und fiel negativ und auch laut auf! Er stand lässig und abwartend mit einem halb leeren Glas Bier fast einen Meter neben dem angeschlagenen Fass, Stacy im roten Kleid dicht neben ihrem Gatten, und trank schon an seinem dritten Fosters! Stacey schien das Verhalten ihres Mannes nicht sonderlich zu stören, sie war es so gewohnt und nippte an einem Weißwein, den Mac ihr noch aus dem Keller geholt hatte.

Die restlichen Nachbarn, die Franklins und Coopers, waren das genaue Gegenteil der Millers! Sie streiften gut gelaunt aber keineswegs aufdringlich durch den Garten, tranken hier und da mal einen Schluck, unterhielten sich mit Justin und Brian und begutachteten schon mal beim Vorbeigehen die Aufbauten des _Charlie Palmer Catering Service_, der sich mit zwei Mitarbeitern alle Mühe gab, das Büffet so gut und appetitlich wie möglich aussehen zu lassen.

Einzig allein Jason, Rick und Sully fehlten. Der Sohn von Mac war noch mal in sein zu Hause gegangen und hatte einen Handkarren hinter sich her gezogen, der mit vielen Dingen gefüllt war, von denen weder sein Vater noch Stephen etwas wussten! Er war auserkoren, die Inneneinrichtung etwas _aufzupolieren_ und so seinen Eltern eine unvergessliche Überraschung zu bieten, die sie später, wenn sie hier völlig allein und ungestört ihre Hochzeitsnacht verbringen würden, zu zweit genießen konnten.

Derweil hatten sich Sully und Rick in den ersten Stock und das Gästezimmer zurückgezogen um noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten für Rick's großen Auftritt und die bevorstehende Zeremonie durch zu gehen. Sully hatte sich auch in die feine und saubere Galauniform geworfen, alle Knöpfe geschlossen und sich von Rick aufmerksam und höchst akribisch mustern lassen, bevor sein Colonel dann zustimmend genickt hatte und Sully stolz das Black-Barett auf seinen Kopf gesetzt hatte. Rick hatte seinen Offizierssäbel an seinem Gürtel befestigt, ebenfalls die traditionelle Kopfbedeckung der militärischen Spezialeinheiten aufgezogen und einen weißen, ausgedruckten Zettel in der hinteren Hosentasche. Kurz bevor er und Sully nach New York aufgebrochen waren, hatte Rick über das Internet einen Text herausgesucht, den er heute bei der Zeremonie vorbringen wollte und der ganz gut zu seinem Bruder und Mac passte - hoffte er zumindest ...

* * *

15 Minuten später standen Rick mit Sully und Mac und Stephen in der kleinen Küche an der geschlossenen Hintertür. Sie hatten eine kleine Schlange gebildet, die mit Rick am Anfang und Mac am Ende aufhörte. Da die Sonne ziemlich hinein knallte, waren die beiden Fenster mit Rollos zugezogen und dicht gemacht, auch konnte so keiner der Gäste einen Blick auf das _Brautpaar_ erhaschen! Die _fast_ Vermählten trugen beide schwarze Smokings mit einer dunkelen Krawatte und einer weißen Blume im Knopfloch. Ein strahlend weißes Hemd darunter und schwarze, blank geputzte Schuhe rundeten das Gesamtbild von Stephen und Mac vollends ab!

Mac legte seine warmen Hände von hinten an Stephen's Becken und Smoking, während er etwas nervös hinter einem der Rollos nach draußen spähte. Der Garten war voll! Alle Gäste sassen in zwei Reihen hintereinander auf den vorgesehenen Stühlen und bildeten so zwei kleine Blöcke, die durch einen Durchgang getrennt wurden. Der sattgrüne Rasen dazwischen war mit weißen Blütenblättern bedeckt und führte von der Küchentür über die Holzterrasse und durch die Sitzplätze hinüber zu dem kleinen Pult und den großen Blumenkübeln und noch nicht angezündeten Fackeln. Dazwischen sah man viele weiße und tiefrote Blumengestecke, die hier und da im Garten und auf den Tischen verteilt waren.

Der Polizist und Leiter des CSI biss sich auf die Lippe. "Ist es zu spät, das jetzt noch abzusagen, Schatz? ... Ich meine, wenn wir jetzt schnell zur Haustür verschwinden, dann merkt das bestimmt keiner und die beiden hier sind sicher käuflich!"

Sully grinste leicht, rieb sich die Nase und starrte auf seine glänzenden Schuhe und den Küchenboden. Sein Ziehvater, der die Zeremonie durchführen würde, drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten, spähte über seine linke Schulter und atmete tief ein, während er die linke Hand an seinen Säbel legte und an dem Griff herumspielte.

"Häschen," erwiderte Stephen und drehte sich nach Mac um. "Kriegst du jetzt kalte Füße?! Komm schon! Das wird lustig!" Er betrachtete Taylor mit glänzenden Augen, legte dann seine Unterarme auf seine starken Schultern, während Mac ihn immer noch an der Hüfte fest hielt. Stephen lächelte breit. "Außerdem habe ich ein halbes Monatsgehalt für diese Smokings und die Smokings der Jungs ausgegeben! Das müssen wir doch irgendwie wieder rein holen, hm?"

Jetzt lächelte Taylor, reckte seinen Kopf nach vorn und gab Stephen einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er zwinkerte leicht. "Okay, weil du es bist!"

"Seid ihr zwei jetzt so weit oder braucht ihr noch ein paar Minuten um euch in die Hosen zu machen," fragte Rick grinsend und legte eine Hand an den Türknauf, als draußen die Liveband die ersten Töne von sich gab und so den offiziellen Teil der Feier einläutete.

Stephen drehte sich schnell um, zupfte noch mal an dem Smoking herum und atmete tief durch. Er war bereit! Die Band spielte auf! Leise Keyboardklänge brachen durch die Stille des Mittags hindurch und das wunderschöne, ruhige Intro von_ The Scientist_ von _Coldplay_ ertönte und drang zu ihnen hinüber. Es wurde Zeit ...

"Ich denke, wir können," erwiderte auch Mac schmunzelnd.

"Dann wollen wir mal," sagte der Colonel und öffnete die Tür zum Garten.

Langsam, aufmerksam und zielstrebig trat Rick über die Schwelle und auf die Terrasse hinaus. Passend zur Musik, die Stephen und Mac sich als Einmarsch gewünscht hatten, spazierte er über den Holzboden und die weißen Blütenblätter, während Sully mit einem Meter Abstand und dem Paar folgte. Sie passierten die Band und eines der großen Zelte, gingen weiter ... An der Stelle im Lied, wo eigentlich der Gesang einsetzen sollte, erhoben sich die 22 Hochzeitsgäste von ihren Sitzplätzen und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die ankommenden Hauptpersonen und alle lächelten.

Nach ein paar Metern war es dann geschafft! Stephen und Mac blieben vor dem Pult stehen, grinsten sich an, während Sully an die linke Seite trat und Rick sich vor das Paar stellte, schnell nahm er den Zettel aus der Tasche, faltete ihn auseinander und legte ihn gut lesbar auf das Pult, was Mac noch besorgt hatte. _The Scientist_ verstummte und der Garten war still.

Stephen spürte, dass seine Hände feucht wurden. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Genau so hatte er sich, während ihres Miamiurlaubes gefühlt, als Mac ihm den Antrag gemacht hatte. Bei Nacht und an einem wunderschönen Strand. Der Arzt schluckte schwer, während er sich sehr darauf konzentrieretn musste, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren ... jedenfalls _noch nicht!_

Auch Mac war ziemlich nervös, doch er versuchte sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen und sah Rick entgegen, der sich jetzt an die Gemeinschaft wandte.

"Setzt euch bitte!"

Die Gäste ließen sich auf den weißen Stühlen nieder und sahen gebannt dem hohen Offizier der Army zu, schnell einen kritischen Blick auf sein Blatt warf und dann seinen nervösen Bruder und Mac in die Augen sah.

Rick atmete tief durch. "Dann legen wir mal los, was? ... Liebe Familie, Freunde und Arbeitskollegen! Wir sind an diesem 27. Mai hier und heute zusammen gekommen, um diese beiden Männer, Stephen und Mac in den wunderschönen Hafen der Ehe zu begleiten ..."

An dieser Stelle grinste Stephen leicht, dass Rick wirklich genau diese Passage gewählt hatte. Sein Bruder hatte eine ziemliche Antipartie gegenüber fast allem, was auf dem Wasser zu Hause war und dort herumschwankte und auch untergehen konnte, wenn es wollte ...

"Als ich doch ziemlich kurzfristig diesen verheerenden ..." Rick grinste seinen Bruder an und die Anwesenden lachten laut. "Anruf erhalten hatte, dachte ich erst Stephen will mich auf den Arm nehmen! Aber ihm war das Ganze doch ziemlich ernst, denn leider hat der Priester für heute absagen müssen. ... Jetzt fühle ich mich sehr geehrt, Stephen, diese Zeremonie für dich und Mac heute durchführen zu dürfen. Danke!"

Applaus brannte auf. Rick lächelte und Stephen und Mac sahen sich liebevoll in die Augen, bevor die zwei Männer ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorn richteten. Brian, Justin und die Kinder sassen in der ersten Reihe und verfolgten gebannt und glücklich das Geschehen. Brian hielt ein kleines, weißes Kissen auf seinen Beinen fest - zwei Ringe lagen darauf - gut behütet! Dahinter sassen Holland, seine Frau, Manning und Potter! Auf der anderen Seite hatten sich in der ersten und zweiten Reihe die Kollegen von Mac versammelt! Die engen Nachbarn, die eingeladen worden waren, hockten auf den letzten Sitzen.

"Darf ich nun die Herren Trauzeugen und den Ringträger bitten vorzutreten," machte Rick offiziell weiter und warf Brian einen Blick zu. Danny und Brian erhoben sich aus der ersten Reihe, traten langsam vor und bauten sich dann neben Mac auf. Kinney hielt das kleine Kissen vor sich, während er auf seinen Einsatz wartete. Eigentlich hielt Brian nichts von Homo-Ehen, so wie sie umgangssprachlich genannt wurde, aber seinem Onkel, hätte er diesen Wunsch auf keinen Fall verwehren können!

Rick sah wieder in den kleinen Kreis von Gästen. Seine Stimme war leise. "Steht bitte auf!"

Schnell erhoben sich wieder alle von ihren bequemen Sitzplätzen! Der Colonel warf seinem großen Neffen kurz einen prüfenden Blick zu, dieser nickte grinsend und trat dann noch einen Schritt näher. Rick sah seinen Bruder an und öffnete den Mund ... ohne noch mal einen Blick auf seinen Zettel zu werfen. "Stephen, sprich mir nach! ... Ich. Stephen Connors ..."

Der Arzt räusperte sich nervös. "Ich, Stephen Connors ..."

"Nehme dich, Mac Taylor, zu meinem Ehemann ..."

"Nehme dich, Mac Taylor, zu meinem Ehemann," wiederholte Stephen den Anfang des Satzes und sah Mac dabei liebevoll in die grünen Augen.

Rick fuhr fort. "Ich werde dich immer lieben, ehren und beschützen ... in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten ..."

Auch hier sprach Stephen seinem Bruder nach. Macintosh vollendete die Zeremonie. "In Krankheit, wie Gesundheit ... in Armut wie in Reichtum ... bis dass der Tod uns scheidet!"

Stephen schluckte hier und räusperte sich leise. " ... bis dass der Tod ... uns scheidet!"

Rick nickte leicht und wiederholte den Treueschwur mit Mac, der den letzten Satz auch nicht ohne ein zaghaftes Zögern herausbringen konnte.

Macintosh hob seinen Kopf an, spähte zwischen Mac und Stephen hindurch auf die stehenden Gäste. "Falls Jemand Einwände hegt, möge er jetzt ... am Besten für immer Schweigen, denn wir akzeptieren hier kein _Nein_ ..."

Alle lachten leise. Brian wurden ein paar interessierte Blicke zugeworfen, doch auch er hielt den Mund. Rick lächelte, nickte und machte mit er Zeremonie schnell weiter, bevor sich doch noch Jemand bereit erklärte, das Ganze zu ... zerstören!

"Die Ringe bitte," forderte der Colonel dann lächelnd.

Vorsichtig hob Mac den Verlobungsring von dem kleinen Kissen und nahm liebevoll Stephen's linke Hand. Lächelnd und sanft schob er seinem Partner den Ring auf den Ringfinger, hielt mit seinen Fingern die Hand noch einen Moment lang fest, lächelte wieder über glücklich und Brian reichte seinem Onkel das Kissen hinüber. Auch Stephen nahm den Verlobungsring auf, die jetzt binnen ein paar Sekunden zu Trauringen umtransformiert wurden und schob ihn Mac auf den entsprechenden Finger.

Neben dem Paar, nahm Sully jetzt formell Haltung an und hob die Hand zum Ehrensalut schräg an den Kopf und das Black-Barett! Stumm und still hielt er den Salut und wartete.

An dem Pult nahm Rick seinen Zettel hoch und zog ein Buch darunter hervor, was er an einer Stelle aufklappte und dann Brian und Danny an sah. "Würden die Trauzeugen bitte hier unterschreiben?"

Er tippte mit dem Finger auf einer Stelle herum und reichte Danny einen Füllfederhalter, mit dem der CSI-Ermittler dann unterschrieb. Brian tat es ihm gleich und Rick wandte sich wieder an seinen Bruder und Mac.

"Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu gleichberechtigten Ehepartnern!" Er lächelte Mac an. "Du darfst meinen Bruder jetzt küssen, wenn du möchtest ..."

Taylor schmunzelte über den kleinen Witz seines Schwagers und drehte sich zu seinem Ehemann um. Sanft hielt er immer noch Stephen's Hand fest, streichelte sie mit dem Daumen und reckte dann seinen Kopf hinüber. Liebevoll berührten sich ihre Lippen und Stephen schloss seine Augen um diesen Moment ganz und gar auszukosten und nur für sich zu haben. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch wurde stärker, das Herz raste! Auf diesen Tag ... diesen Moment hatte Stephen eine halbe Ewigkeit gewartet und jetzt war es endlich so weit. Er küsste Mac noch mal und noch mal. Taylor legte ihm die andere Hand hinter den Kopf und streichelte ihn liebevoll, während sie sich ein viertes Mal küssten.

Den Applaus hörten die beiden verheirateten Männer erst sehr spät. Als Stephen wieder die Augen aufschlug, sah er Mac's lächelndes Gesicht vor sich.

"Ich liebe dich," sagte Stephen leise. "Für immer."

Mac öffnete den Mund, während er wieder die Hand von Stephen nahm. "Ich liebe dich! ... Für immer!"

Schließlich wandten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Rick zu, der jetzt auch stolz die Hand zum Salut an den Kopf zog und einen kurzen Moment inne hielt. Dann nach ein paar Sekunden löste Rick den Gruß auf und Sully machte es ihm nach. Die Gäste standen auf, klatschten Beifall und lächelten fast um die Wette.

Die Band spielte auf mit _Rick Astley_ und _Whenever you need somebody!_

Rick gratulierte dem Paar und seinem Bruder natürlich als Erster, umarmte ihn innig und drückte ihn an sich, so dass Stephen fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Als Sully dann Stephen umarmte, trat Rick auf seinen Schwager zu, zog ihn nah zu sich und beglückwünschte ihn.

Kurz bevor Mac sich wieder von ihm lösen wollte, hielt Rick ihn fest und flüsterte leise und ernst. "Mac, eine kleine Sache noch ... Solltest du jemals, auch nur auf den Gedanken kommen, meinem Bruder weh zu tun oder ihm irgend etwas böses zu wollen oder dass du ihn zum Weinen bringst, jage ich dir eine Kugel in den Schädel und glaub mir, ich schieße sehr gut! Dann wickel ich dich in Folie und werde dich irgendwo versenken und noch nicht mal deine netten und pflichtbewussten Kollegen hier, werden dich jemals wieder finden! Das ist ein Versprechen, Detective Taylor!"

Mac schluckte, doch rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Rick klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und fuhr leise fort. "Also sei nett zu _ihm_, dann bin ich nett zu _dir!_ Alles klar?"

Jetzt schmunzelte Taylor etwas, weil er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Rick gab ihn frei und sah ihm in die grünen Augen. Er legte fragend den Kopf schief und hob eine Augenbraue.

Der Detective nickte. "Klar, Rick! Ich hab dich verstanden! Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich passe gut auf deinen Bruder auf!"

"Schön, dass wir uns verstanden haben," erwiderte der Colonel lächelnd.

Rick klopfte ihm noch mal auf die Schulter und das Paar stürzte sich in die wartenden Gäste, um deren Glückwünsche zu empfangen. Nachdem der Colonel das Buch geschlossen hatte, brachte er es schnell in das andere Zelt und legte einen Füllfederhalter darauf, damit alle Anwesenden in den Seiten etwas hineinschreiben konnten. Der Offizierssäbel kam wieder in den ersten Stock und auf den Koffer von Rick und schließlich half er noch dabei die gigantische Hochzeitstorte aus dem Keller nach draußen auf einen der Tische zu befördern.

* * *

Viele Minuten später hatten sich alle Anwesenden in dem großen Garten verteilt, tranken ein Glas gut gekühlten Champagner und unterhielten sich angeregt. Mac hatte der Band ein Glas vorbei gebracht, redete mit dem Verantwortlichen und musterte prüfend die Songliste, die in einer Glasichthülle steckte, um herauszufinden, mit welchem Lied er Stephen später vielleicht überraschen konnte.

Eine Bierbank stand an der Seite des Zeltes, in der das Büfett aufgebaut war und gleich freigegeben würde. Stephen hate ein Glas Bier in den Fingern, die Beine vor sich ausgestreckt und genoss die Sonne, die sich langsam aber sicher ihren Weg durch die kleinen, weißen Wölkchen zu ihnen hinunter bahnte. Gelassen und glücklich, dass wirklich alle gekommen waren, beobachtete er von hier aus die Gäste, die durch seinen Garten und das Haus streiften. Ja, Stephen war glücklich! So glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr ... Er hob das Glas an seine Lippen, trank einen Schluck und setzte es wieder zwischen seinen Beinen ab, als sein Sohn auf ihn zu kam. Ebenfalls mit einem vollen Glas in der Hand und lächelnd. Stephen sah zu David hinüber und klopfte dann mit der freien Hand auf das Holz neben sich.

Sein Jüngster kam auf ihn zu, setzte sich und sah seinen Vater an.

Stephen hob seine Hand hoch und strich ihm sanft durch das gestylte Haar. "Na gefällt's dir?"

Nicken. "Klar! Ich steh doch auf Feiern, Dad! ... Und wenn man dafür nicht vor die Tür muss, ist das noch viel besser!"

"Auch, wenn dein Vater dich die ganze Zeit im Blick hat und kontrolliert, dass du nicht übermütig wirst?"

David streckte seine Beine aus, sah auf das Bierglas in seiner Hand und stieß mit Stephen an. "Ich passe auf, versprochen, Dad!"

"Ja, das will ich sehr stark hoffen, David," teilte der Arzt ihm leise mit und seufzte. "Ich bin nämlich die Nacht über nicht hier und wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich keine Lust, dass Onkel Rick dann aufstehen muss, nur weil du dich wieder mal nicht mit dem Alkohol beherrschen konntest. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

David nickte schnell. "Ja, Sir!"

"Sehr gut," gab Stephen lächelnd zurück und trank noch mal an seinem Bier, während er seinen Ehemann beobachtete, der sich mit Fred Miller unterhielt.

"Dad?"

"Mhm," machte der Arzt und sah wieder seinen Sohn an.

"Kann ich dich was fragen, zu ... Ich meine ... wenn wir ja bald alle zusammen hier wohnen, d-dann ... also- Ich wollte nur wissen, was sich ändern wird! Du weisst, was ich meine! Wenn Alex, Jason oder ich Mist bauen, dann ..."

Stephen schmunzelte leicht. Natürlich wollte David das nicht laut aussprechen. Hier und vor allen Anwesenden, die eventuell zu hören könnten! Der Arzt legte den rechten Arm um die Schulter seines Sohnes, während er mit der anderen Hand das Bierglas fest hielt und achtete jetzt darauf, dass auch seine Stimme nicht lauter als nötig war.

"Ja, ich weiss was du meinst. Mac und Jason ziehen zu uns, das heisst, sie werden sich unseren Regeln unterordnen!" Sanft streichelte er David die Schulter und fuhr fort. "Genau so wie wir uns den Regeln der Taylors anschließen werden. ... Aber sobald der Umzug gelaufen ist, werden wir uns einen Samstagnachmittag nehmen und das Alles ganz in Ruhe mit euch besprechen! Okay?"

David seufzte leise und dachte nach. Kurz warf er einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen Stiefvater, der jetzt mit Brian und Justin redete. Als Mac sich umdrehte und David an sah, grinste der Cop, hob kurz sein Glas hoch und warf Stephen einen Kuss zu.

Der Arzt grinste, nickte ihm zu und hob ebenfalls kurz sein Glas an. David wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Vater zu. "Was für _andere_ Regeln hat denn Mac, Dad?"

"Habt ihr zwei nicht mit Jason mal darüber geredet," fragte Connors skeptisch.

Sein Sohn nickte schnell. "Ja, doch ... aber, na ja ... nicht so richtig, wenn du verstehst!"

"Dann werde ich dazu jetzt am Besten nichts sagen, sondern wir klären das, an einem anderen Tag, in Ordnung? Ich denke so lange könnt ihr noch warten, hm?"

"Ja, klar," meinte der 15-Jährige nickend.

Vater und Sohn tranken wieder. Ein paar Minuten später kam Mac auf sie zu, blieb vor seinem Mann stehen und beugte sich über ihn. Sanft küsste er ihn auf den Mund und zog ihn dann hoch und zu sich. David vergnügte sich wieder an seinem Bier, während sein Vater Mac's Hand nahm und sie zärtlich streichelte. Liebevoll sahen sie sich in die Augen und küssten sich noch einmal. Dann räusperte sich Mac leise, ohne die Hand los zu lassen.

"Wir sollten uns mal bedanken und das Büffet eröffnen, oder?"

Stephen nickte. "Gute Idee, Schätzchen!"

"Ich habe immer gute Ideen ..."

Noch ein letztes Mal gaben sie sich einen Kuss, dann schlenderten sie über die grüne Wiese und zum Eingang des Zeltes, wo sie stehen blieben. Mac und Stephen hielten gemeinsam eine kurze Ansprache, bedankten sich bei allen anwesenden Gästen für ihr Erscheinen und wünschten eine schöne und ausgelassene Feier. Als nächstes machte sich das Paar, unter vielen wachsamen Augen an die Hochzeitstorte und gaben das Essen frei.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später waren einige Gäste immer noch dabei, sich den Bauch voll zu schlagen, denn so sollte es ja auch sein! Es dämmerte bereits. Mac hatte mit Jason gemeinsam die vielen Fackeln und Kerzen angezündet und so den Garten in ein wohlig warmes Licht getaucht. An einem der Tische hockten Brian mit Justin und Jason und kauten an den saftigen Rippchen herum, während Rick, der weiter weg an einem anderen Tisch sass, sich ein Wasser einschenkte und dann in seinem Nudelsalat herumstocherte. Er würde vielleicht später versuchen, eine saftige Rippe an Stephen's wachsamen Augen vorbei zu schmuggeln.

Die Stimmung war gut und ausgelassen! Einzig allein der nervende Nachbar, Fred Miller, fiel allen unangenehm auf. Zum wiederholten Mal hatte er sich an dem Faß bedient, was natürlich Sinn an einem Faß war, und der Alkohol zeigte jetzt sehr deutlich seine fatale Wirkung. Mit anderen Worten, Miller wurde launisch, laut und etwas ungehalten, den übrigen Gästen gegenüber. Ganz besonders aber, Sully war seine auserwählte Zielscheibe ...

Sie hatten von Anfang an nicht besonders viel miteinander zu tun gehabt, Rick hatte seinen Ziehsohn allen vorgestellt und damit die Sache erstmal für _erledigt_ abgehakt! Sein Junge hatte sich auch nicht wirklich um Fred gekümmert, war viel lieber bei der jüngeren Generation, die sich unterhielt, Witze machte und ihn so akzeptierte wie er war. Doch die bohrenden Blicke, die dieser Fred ihm die ganze Zeit zu warf, hatte Donavan irgendwann nicht mehr ignorieren können. Sully hatte Rick versprochen hier keinen Ärger zu machen und so war er einfach an den anderen Tisch verschwunden, in der Hoffnung Fred so aus dem Weg gehen zu können, bevor Sully noch die Geduld verlieren und zuschlagen würde.

"Vergiss ihn," sagte Brian leise und klopfte Sully auf die Schulter. "Reg dich nicht über diesen Kerl auf! Fred ist ein nervender Idiot! Das war er schon früher! Der ist es noch nicht mal wert, dass man über ihn spricht, Sully! Stephen hat ihn auch nur eingeladen, weil er ein direkter Nachbar ist!"

Miller lachte am anderen Tisch plötzlich wieder laut los.

Sully seufzte genervt. "Der Kerl nervt mich, Brian! Er macht dauernd total dämliche Witze und er guckt mich immer so komisch und abschätzig an! Der hat irgendwas gegen mich, aber ich weiss nicht was." Er kratzte sich am Haar. "... Ich hol mir noch ein Bier! Sonst noch Jemand?"

Kinney nickte in seinem dunkelblauen Anzug sofort, leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und reichte es seinem neuen Freund!

Nach ein paar Sekunden, stand Sully dann von dem Stuhl auf und trat langsam um den Tisch herum. Zügig ging er über den Rasen und zu dem Fäßchen Bier hinüber, was einsam auf einem kleinen Tisch stand, sich den Platz aber mit vielen sauberen Gläsern teilen musste. Sully spülte die benutzten Gläser in der Plastikwanne einmal aus und begann dann das erste Bier zu zapfen, während die Live-Band den Song _The Power of Love_ von _Jennifer Rush_ spielte.

Sully lachte bitter. "Ja, die Kraft verlier ich bald, wenn dieser Fatzke nicht bald die Klappe hält und mich in Ruhe lässt ..."

Er stellte das erste Glas auf dem Tisch ab, nahm das nächste und zapfte erneut. Während Sully für den Biernachschub sorgte, merkte er nicht, dass Fred sich bewegt hatte. Der Nachbar war aufgestanden, hatte seine Frau an der Hand genommen und schlich sich jetzt auf die _Tanzfläche_ vor dem Zelt. Das andere Pärchen, die Franklins, folgten ihnen. Sully warf kurz einen Blick hinter sich, zapfte dann aber zügig weiter, um sich wieder setzen zu können. Als _Cindy Lauper_ mit ihrem Hit _Time after Time_ gespielt wurde, hatte Sully fast alle Gläser neu gefüllt und stellte sie in einen der Bierkränze, um sie zu seinem Tisch zu bringen. Er hörte wieder Fred und die anderen Nachbarn lachen! Sully hörte mit einem Ohr zu und setzte das letzte Glas vorsichtig in die Einfassung, als Miller plötzlich etwas über das Militär erzählte. Den Krieg, die Kavallerie, ihre Pferde und ...

Entsetzt riss der Junge die Augen auf! Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Sully sah nach unten auf den Rasen vor sich und versuchte nicht die Fassung zu verlieren, während er langsam an fing zu zittern. _Was ... Wie?! Nein, nein, das hat er nicht gerade gesagt?_ Er schluckte schwer und hielt sich krampfhaft mit der rechten Hand an dem Bierkranz fest, der ebenfalls bedrohlich wackelte. Die Nachbarn lachten laut! Doch er konnte über diese Art Witz nicht wirklich lachen. Sully kam gerade wieder alles hoch! Der tragische und furchtbare Tod seines Freundes ... Der schmerzliche Abschied in der Pferdebox und dem Stall ... Wie er sich nachts noch zu ihm geschlichen hatte, obwohl sein Ziehvater dies untersagt hatte ... Sully versuchte durch zu atmen und die schrecklichen Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, doch mit den Worten, die Miller ausgesprochen und noch gelacht hatte, war jetzt alles wieder da! Sein Herz pochte. Sully schluckte wieder und ließ den schwarzen Griff des Bierkranzes los. Langsam trat er von dem kleinen Tisch weg, während er bereits mit den Fingern die ersten, aufkommenden Tränen aus seinen Augen wischen musste.

_Django_ ... Sully schniefte und ging weiter hinter eines der Zelte. Er setzte sich auf die Bank, wo er dann die Hände vor sein Gesicht schlug und versuchte nicht zu weinen. _Django ... Du glaubst gar nicht wie stark ich dich vermisse!_ Niedergeschlagen nahm er die Hände von seinen feuchten Augen, legte die Unterarme auf seine Beine und krümmte sich dann nach vorne, um Nichts und Niemanden mehr sehen zu müssen. Weinend und schluchzend verharrte Sully in dieser Position und merkte nicht einmal, dass er schon vermisst wurde.

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte er schließlich die leise Stimme seines Ziehvaters vor sich. "Sully?!"

Doch der Junge gab keine Antwort. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftig, die schrecklichen Bilder und Dinge, die er die letzten Tage und Wochen erlebt hatte, zu vertreiben. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Rücken.

"Sully? Was ist los? Hm?"

Obwohl Rick's leise Stimme irgendwie ziemlich weit weg war, brachte sie ihn dazu, vorsichtig den Kopf zu heben. Er sah nur Rick's Beine, mehr nicht! Wieder fühlte er die Hand, die sich auf seinen Rücken legte und ihn sanft streichelte. Und dann schloss der Mann ihn in seine Arme und zog ihn vorsichtig näher zu sich. Rick rieb ihm den Arm, während er immer noch skeptisch auf seinen Jungen starrte, der hier weinend und völlig aufgelöst neben ihm hockte und nicht reden wollte.

Sully versuchte zu sprechen, doch er brachte nur ein Krächzen heraus.

"Komm," sagte Macintosh leise und mitfühlend. "Wir gehen mal rein, okay? Hier sind zu viele Leute oder? Na, komm!"

Ohne Gegenwehr ließ er sich dann von Rick auf die Füße ziehen. Als der Colonel ihm dann in die Augen sehen wollte, fiel Sully ihm in die Arme und drückte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter und die Uniformjacke.

"Sch ... alles ist gut," versuchte Rick ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig wiegte er ihn hin und her und entdeckte dann seinen Bruder etwas Abseits, der zu ihnen hinüber sah. Rick lächelte kurz, zwinkerte Stephen dann zu, dass er alles im Griff hatte und wartete einen kurzen Moment, bevor er tief durchatmete und Sully ins Ohr flüsterte. "Komm, Sully. Wir gehen schnell rein, okay?"

_War das jetzt ein Nicken?_ ... Rick streichelte ihm über das kurze Haar, übte dann etwas Druck aus und manövrierte seinen Ziehsohn sanft über die Wiese und zum Haus hinüber, wo er die Hintertür öffnete und hinein trat, ohne von anderen Gästen aufgehalten zu werden.

Stephen, der jetzt Mac an seiner Seite hatte, sah den Beiden besorgt nach, doch blieb wo er war ...

Langsam ging Rick mit Sully an seiner Seite durch die leere Lobby und steuerte dann das Wohnzimmer an. Mit einem Finger schob er die Tür auf, sah kurz hinein und trat hindurch. Niemand war da! Sie waren allein! _Gott sei Dank_ ... Schnell schloss Rick die Schiebetür wieder hinter sich. Er trat mit Sully die paar Stufen hinunter und setzte sich dann auf das rechte Sofa, so dass er die beiden Fenster gut im Blick hatte.

Sully setzte sich vorsichtig und schluchzend neben seinen Ziehvater, schmiegte sich sofort an seine Schulter und die Uniform und schloss seine Augen. Er wollte nichts sehen. Niemanden. Er war zu traurig und zu wütend über den makaberen Spruch, den dieser _Kerl_ in seiner Anwesenheit gebracht hatte! Er hatte auch noch gelacht! Sully wusste nicht genau, wie er es geschafft hatte, einfach von Fred und der kleinen Gruppe weg zu gehen und ihm nicht vor Allen eine in die Schnauze zu hauen! Aber irgendwie hatte er es doch geschafft und er war froh darüber. Rick hätte ihm das mit großer Sicherheit übel genommen und Stephen auch, der als Gastgeber natürlich wollte, dass sich alle Anwesenden untereinander verstanden und es keinen Streit gab. Geschweigedenn eine Schlägerei!

Rick fuhr ihm liebevoll durch das kurze, braune Haar. Langsam und beruhigend. Tränen fielen auf die schwarze Uniformhose. Und plötzlich fing der Junge laut an zu schluchzen und zu weinen.

Etwas schockiert über den Gefühlsausbruch, schlang Rick seine Arme fester um Sully's Körper und drückte ihn an sich. Er wartete ein paar Sekunden. Sully beruhigte sich nicht. Das Weinen wurde lauter.

"Sch," machte der Mann leise, während er seine Wange an Sully's Kopf legte und ihn vorsichtig hin- und herwiegte. "Ist ja gut ... Sch ... Was ist passiert? Hm?"

Doch er bekam keine Antwort! Rick biss sich auf die Lippe, packte dann etwas fester zu und zog den weinenden Teenager vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß, damit er ihm noch näher sein konnte. Sully brauchte jetzt seinen Schutz und er brauchte ihn! Er musste seine Nähe spüren. Rick würde ihm alles geben, nach dem er jetzt verlangte.

_Hat er sich vielleicht verletzt und nichts gesagt?_

Rick seufzte ganz leise und öffnete dann den Mund, während Sully Träne um Träne verlor.

"Sully? Hast du dir irgendwo weh getan? ... Tut dir was weh?"

Sein Junge schluckte schwer und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Auch wenn er nicht verbal antwortete, hatte Rick die Bewegung an seiner Brust gespürt und atmete erleichtert auf. _Okay_ ... Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. _Vielleicht hat Jemand was zu ihm gesagt, was Sully nicht gefallen hat?_

Er rückte Sully etwas auf seinem Schoß zu recht und schloss seine Arme noch fester ihm ihn, während er überlegte, wie er seine nächste Frage formulieren sollte, ohne Sully noch mehr auf zu regen oder zu verärgern. Rick sah durch das linke Wohnzimmerfenster hinaus auf die Strasse, blies dann langsam die Luft durch den Mund und räusperte sich.

"Sully? Hörst du mir zu," fragte der Mann leise.

Das Schluchzen, was ihm fast das Herz brach, wurde lauter. Doch dann gab der Junge eine krächzende Antwort. "Ja!"

Sanft tätschelte Rick ihm den Hintern. "Okay! ... Wenn dir nichts weh tut, dann schätze ich mal sehr stark, dass dich irgend etwas oder Jemand aufgeregt hat! Ist das richtig?"

Sully weinte jetzt heftiger und Rick wusste, dass er auf der richtigen Spur war! Sein First-Lieutenant schluckte schwer, hustete dann in die Uniformjacke hinein, während Rick ihm liebevoll den Rücken rieb und abwartete.

Nach wenigen Sekunden, schnaubte Sully laut unter Tränen und öffnete den Mund. "Er ... dieser Arsch hat-hat ..."

Macintosh horchte jetzt aufmerksam und entschied sich dafür, Sully nicht zu unterbrechen.

"Er hat ...," brachte Sully hervor. "Er hat einen Witz gemacht ü-über-"

"Wer und über was, hm," fragte der Offizier dann doch.

Sully schniefte wieder. "Dieser Fred! ... Er hat einen Pferdewitz gemacht! Ü-über ... den Krieg und dass-dass man die Pferde früher ... n-nach den Einsätzen erschossen hat, weil sie ... sie nichts mehr _getaugt_ haben, wie er gesagt hat! Un-und wenn e-es nichts mehr zu Essen gab, dann haben sie-"

_Was?! _... "Wie bitte," fragte Rick laut und empört. Er konnte es nicht glauben! _Was für eine Scheisse erzählt Miller denn da? Und auch noch in Sully's Beisein!_ ... Obwohl Rick sich erst ziemlich spät und sehr spontan dazu entschlossen hatte, Sully mit auf diese Reise zu nehmen, hatte Stephen sich bereit erklärt alle Gäste über Sully und seine momentane und schwierige Situation zu informieren und sie gebeten Rücksicht zu nehmen! Scheinbar war das bei Fred nicht angekommen!

Rick atmete tief durch, während Sully sich wieder in sein Jackett drängte und leicht zitterte.

"Sully," fragte sein Ziehvater leise. "Ich weiss nicht von welchem _Krieg_ Fred da gesprochen hat und ich habe auch keine Ahnung ob das stimmt, okay? Aber er sollte besser lernen seine große Klappe zu halten, so lange ich hier bin! ... Ich spreche gleich mal mit ihm, okay?"

Donavan weinte wieder laut los. Rick legte seine linke Hand auf Sully's Beine, während er ihn weiter fest hielt und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen - und sich auch!

"Es ist alles okay, sch ... Ich bin ja hier! Hm? Ich werd' ihn mir vorknöpfen und wann er nicht spurt, schieb ich ihm meinen Stiefel in den Hintern und zwar bis ganz nach oben! Okay?"

Schnell nickte sein Junge in die Uniform. Rick lächelte leicht. "Okay! Sollen wir gleich wieder nach draußen gehen? Stephen sucht uns bestimmt schon!"

"N-nein!"

Rick atmete tief durch, doch akzeptierte Sully's Wunsch nach Privatsphäre natürlich. "Gut, dann bleiben wir noch was hier sitzen und hoffen, dass Niemand rein kommt und stört!"

Jetzt wurde Sully langsam schon etwas ruhiger. Eigentlich hatte er ja nicht vorgehabt mit Rick über diesen kleinen Vorfall zu sprechen und er hatte sich sofort aus dem Staub gemacht um sich nicht aufzuregen und Fred womöglich seine Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Doch leider hatte sein abruptes Verschwinden aus dem Teil des Gartens, wo sich gerade das Meiste abspielte, bei Rick zu Besorgnis und Unruhe geführt und so war sein Ziehvater ihn suchen gegangen.

Rick seufzte leise, während er vorsichtig und sanft Sully's kurzes Haar kraulte. "Willst du wieder nach Hause? Auf die Base zurück? Hm?"

Zunächst sagte der Teenager nichts, dann stotterte er leise vor sich hin, ohne seinen Ziehvater dabei anzusehen. "I-ich ... eh ... ich, ich weiss nicht genau. Entschuldige, Rick! Ich versau dir gerade dein Wochenende mit deiner Familie- ... Ah!"

Weiter war Sully nicht mehr gekommen. Oder Rick hatte ihn nicht gelassen! Der feste Schlag mit den Fingern gegen seinen Hinterkopf, hatte Sully ein Stück nach vorn gerissen und er war mit einem schmerzerfüllten Laut zusammen gezuckt.

Dann konnte er die sanfte Stimme seines Ziehvaters hören, der ihn zu recht wies. "Ich habe dich zwar 24 Stunden am Tag und sieben Tage die Woche um mich rum, aber _du_ bist auch meine Familie! Okay, Sully? ... Hör bitte auf schlecht von dir zu reden! Du weisst, dass ich das nicht ausstehen kann! Ist das klar, mein Junge?"

Donavan verdrehte im Kopf die Augen._ Oh, nein ... Wieso hab ich bloß damit angefangen?_

"Sully?"

Als er wieder Rick's fordernde Stimme hörte, hob Sully seinen Kopf an und aus Rick's schwarzer Uniform heraus. Wehleidig spähte er zu seinem Commander hinauf, der ihn eindringlich musterte und auf eine Antwort zu warten schien.

"Verstanden," seufzte Sully leise. "Tschuldige, Rick!"

Als er wieder die Hand auf seinem Haar spürte, die ihn sanft streichelte, steckte der Junge seinen Kopf und Gesicht schnell wieder Schutz suchend in den dicken, schwarzen Stoff und schloss seine verweinten Augen. Er atmete wieder ruhig und normal. Insgeheim konnte er auch nicht sagen, weshalb ihn das Gerede von Stephen's Nachbar so aufgebracht hatte, zwar war Sully natürlich noch nicht über Django's tragischen Tod hinweg, aber er hatte gehofft, hier im Staat New York und seinen vielen Sehenswürdigkeiten etwas Ablenkung zu finden. Von der Hochzeitsfeier und Rick's Familie, die ihn so herzlich aufgenommen hatte, ganz zu Schweigen! Fehlanzeige - jedenfalls fürs Erste!

Er musste an seine Freunde denken, sein Team, was jetzt einige Meilen weit weg auf der Base war und irgendwelchen Beschäftigungen nach ging. Basketball, Karten spielen, Reit- ... Er schluckte schwer. Vielleicht hatte Paul aber auch ein kleines Spezial-Training angesetzt? Gotcha im Wald und zwar mit allen Schikanen! Sully seufzte leise und kuschelte sich noch fester in Rick's Brust hinein. Rick hatte schon Recht! Irgendwie wäre Sully jetzt viel lieber in seinem gewohnten Umfeld in West Virginia, als hier in einem fremden Haus mit so vielen fremden Leuten. Aber er würde den Teufel tun und das Rick auf die Nase binden! Tief holte er durch die Nase Luft und spürte dann wieder seinen Magen, der grummelte und nach etwas Eßbarem verlangte. Doch er wollte den engen Kontakt zu Rick noch nicht abbrechen ... Das Büfett würde in zehn Minuten ja auch noch da sein!

Macintosh bewegte leicht seine Beine. Seine Stimme war sehr leise. "Ist wieder alles okay?"

"Mhm," machte sein Junge müde.

Rick lächelte. "Gut."

"Fred ist ein Idiot, oder," fragte Sully plötzlich ernst.

Rick seufzte leise und sah wieder auf den Haarschopf unter sich. Er legte seine Hand auf Sully's Unterarm und rieb ihn liebevoll und sanft. "Er ist ... nicht ganz einfach, das geb ich zu! Und er kann richtig nerven, was du ja auch schon bemerkt hast. Ganz schlimm wird er, wenn er was getrunken hat und sich dann an irgend einem Thema aufhält, wo der Rest schon längst dran vorbei gezogen ist! Fred ist dann sehr launisch und wird etwas kopflos mit seinen Bemerkungen, die er macht!"

"Aha," machte der Junge leise.

Rick starrte aus einem der Fenster hinaus. "Ich bin mal ziemlich mit ihm aneinandergeraten und hätte ihm fast eine verpasst! Gott sei dank war Stephen da und hat das Ganze deeskaliert, bevor ich Fred die Nase brechen konnte oder ein blaues Auge geschlagen habe."

Jetzt war Sully neugierig. "Wann war das denn?!"

"Ich hab doch mal vor vielen Jahren hier gewohnt, weil Stephen durch die Trennung und den Auszug von Sue ziemlich mitgenommen war und sich um die Jungs gesorgt hat! ... Irgendwann zu der Zeit war das! ... Nicht der Rede wert, okay Sully?"

"Du hast doch damit angefangen," betonte Sully leise und schnaufte in die Uniform hinein. Von Rick lösen wollte er sich noch immer nicht ...

"Sully," rief der Colonel seinen First-Lieutenant jetzt und forderte den Jungen so auf, ihn an zu sehen. Müde stemmte er sich von seinem Ziehvater weg und sah ihm in die braunen Augen. Rick hob eine Augenbraue und strich ihm liebevoll mit drei Fingern durch das kurze Haar. "Kein Wort davon zu niemandem! In Ordnung? Nicht jetzt! Nicht da draußen, hier drin oder an irgendeinem anderen Tag! Zwischen ihm und mir ist alles wieder im Lot und so soll es auch bleiben! ... Hast du mich verstanden?"

Sein Ziehsohn lächelte leicht und nickte. "Ich hab verstanden! Ich sag nichts!"

Rick drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, rieb ihm die Schulter und seufzte. "So ist brav! Meinst du wir können jetzt wieder zu den anderen raus gehen oder brauchst du noch ein paar Minuten?"

Um ihm zu antworten, schmiegte sich Sully mit dem Gesicht wieder an Rick's Schulter und atmete tief aus. Rick schmunzelte und sah wieder aus dem Fenster hinaus in den Vorgarten und auf die Strasse.

"Okay," meinte der Colonel leise. "Aber nur noch ein paar Minuten, ja? Ich wette, wir werden schon vermisst!"

"Nicht von Fred!"

Rick grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war froh, dass er seinen Jungen wieder beruhigen konnte. "Nein, von Fred sicher nicht!"

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der geschlossenen Tür, ließ Rick auf sehen. Bevor er sich melden konnte, öffnete sein Bruder und streckte seinen Kopf in sein Wohnzimmer. Er sah besorgt zu Rick und Sully hinüber, die auf dem beigen Sofa hockten und scheinbar ein wichtiges Gespräch geführt hatten. Stephen trat durch die Tür, wechselte kurz einen Blick mit Rick und schlenderte langsam auf das Sofa zu, wo er dann stehen blieb.

Die Sorge in seinen Augen, konnte der Arzt nicht verbergen. "Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

Rick lehnte sich mit dem Nacken in die Sofalehne und seufzte leise. Dann sah er seinen jüngeren Bruder wieder an und streichelte Sully den Oberarm, der sich nicht wirklich gerührt hatte, als Connors ins Zimmer getreten war und sie gestört hatte.

"Wie man es nimmt," begann Macintosh leise, warf kurz einen Blick auf Sully und sah wieder Stephen an. "Jemand da draußen hat ... eine unschöne Bemerkung über Pferde gemacht - in seiner Gegenwart! Ich denke, dass er es extra getan hat, um Sully zu ärgern!"

Geschockt riss Stephen die Augen auf und kam einen Schritt näher. "Einer der Jungs aber nicht oder?"

Kopfschütteln. "Nein! Einer der anderen _Gäste!_ ... Sully? Darf ich Stephen davon erzählen?"

Sully schnaubte tief und richtete sich dann das erste Mal nach seinem Zusammenbruch wieder auf. Er sah Stephen in die Augen, doch blieb auf Rick's Schoß sitzen. "Ja, von mir aus ..."

Der New Yorker Arzt ließ sich auf dem Sofatisch nieder, so dass er Rick ziemlich nahe war und wurde dann ernst. "Wer hat _was_ gesagt?"

Rick öffnete den Mund. "Etwas Geschmackloses über Pferde. Ich schätze mal, du kannst dir vorstellen, wer es war! Derjenige hat heute schon ziemlich viel Akohol getrunken und spricht ziemlich laut!"

"Fred?"

"Ja," bestätigte Rick ihn ernst und seufzte. "Ich habe schon am Anfang bemerkt, dass Fred Sully nicht leiden kann, warum auch immer ... Vorurteile wahrscheinlich! Aber trotzdem gehört sich das nicht, Stephen! Und schon gar nicht bei einer Feier und einer geschlossenen Gesellschaft, zu der man persönlich eingeladen wurde!"

Stephen nickte schnell. Ihm war das Ganze peinlich. Hatte er als Gastgeber versagt?

"Es tut mir leid, Rick," entschuldigte er sich leise. "Ich werde mich darum kümmern und dann wird er sich bei Sully entschuldigen!"

Doch Rick schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. "Ich weiss das, aber es ist nicht deine Schuld! Ich kümmere mich darum! ... Ich werde ihn mir nachher mal kaufen!"

Stephen wurde hellhörig. "Ehm, du hast doch deine Knarre nicht mitgebracht, oder Rick?"

"Keine Angst, ich werde ihn leben lassen," beruhigte Rick seinen kleinen Bruder schnell und grinste. "Aber ich werde ihm klar machen, dass er sich gefälligst benehmen und sich gegenüber Sully zurück halten soll, denn sonst ... hat er einen Feind!"

"Gut, dann sprich mit ihm aber unter vier Augen bitte! Das muss ja nicht jeder mitkriegen!"

"Keine Bange, Brüderchen! ... Sully? Kannst du mal langsam aufstehen? Mein Bein schläft gleich ein."

"Ah, entschuldige," gab der 19-Jährige zurück, kletterte von Rick's Schoß herunter und stand auf. Tief atmete er durch, drehte sich um und nahm eine Packung Taschentücher vom Tisch, die er dann öffnete und sich ein Papiertaschentuch heraus zog. Er putzte sich die Nase und wischte dann die restlichen Tränen aus seinen Augen. Es sollte ja niemand erkennen, dass er geweint hatte oder?

Rick musterte ihn kurz. "Sully? Willst du nicht lieber mal ins Bad gehen? Einmal über das Gesicht waschen wäre bestimmt besser!"

Sully folgte dem Befehl und war ein paar Sekunden später verschwunden.

Connors zupfte sich einen Fussel vom Jackett. "Was genau hat Fred zu ihm gesagt?"

Sie hörten Wasser rauschen ... Rick schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sein Bein etwas zu bewegen, doch das Kribbeln war schon sehr stark. Er legte die Hände auf den dicken Stoff des Sofas. "Im Großen und Ganzen irgendwas über den Krieg, Tod und _Pferdefleisch_!"

"Was?! Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Rick?"

"Doch leider ja ... So hat es jedenfalls Sully verstanden!"

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich dann vom Tisch. "Dann hat er wahrscheinlich richtig verstanden. Bist du sicher, dass du mit ihm sprechen willst oder soll ich das machen? Das ist schließlich meine Party und ich bin für das Wohl meiner Gäste verantwortlich!"

"Ja, ich mach das schon," lehnte Rick ab, während er sein Körpergewicht auf das eingeschlafene Bein verlagerte um die Durchblutung wieder in Gang zu bringen. Währenddessen öffnete sich wieder die Tür des Gäste-WCs und Sully kam zurück in das Wohnzimmer. Er sah besser aus! Langsam trat er auf die beiden Brüder zu und sah dann Rick fragend ins Gesicht.

"Kann ich mal zu Hause anrufen?"

"Wen," fragte Rick interessiert, doch klopfte seine Hosentasche nach dem Handy ab. "Paul doch nicht, oder?"

Kopfschütteln. Sully grinste etwas. Das kurze Gespräch mit Rick hatte ihm geholfen ... und auch, dass sein Ziehvater und Commander mit Fred sprechen würde! "Nein, ich wollte mal mit Mike oder Robin quatschen, wenn das okay für dich ist!"

Rick nickte, zog das silberne Handy hervor, stand dann auf um sein Bein noch mehr zu belasten und reichte seinem ersten Führungsoffizier das Mobiltelefon.

"Hier! Bestell schöne Grüße und mach bitte nicht zu lang! Okay? Wir gehen wieder raus!"

"Ja, okay," gab Sully zurück. "Danke, Rick für Alles!"

"Kein Problem ..."

Sein Ziehvater lächelte, streichelte ihm über den Kopf und die Haare und verließ dann mit Stephen gemeinsam das Wohnzimmer um Sully in Ruhe telefonieren zu lassen und wieder hinaus zu den restlichen Gästen zu gehen.

* * *

Etwas später waren alle außer Sully im Garten um einen der Tische versammelt. Einige der Gäste sassen, andere widerum standen. Stephen und Mac hatten eine kleine Anzahl von Geschenken vor sich, die sie jetzt vor aller Augen gemeinsam auspackten. Rick stand neben seinem Bruder und beobachtete ihn grinsend, wie er das Päckchen von Brian und Justin in den Händen hielt und vorsichtig hin und herdrehte, um herauszufinden was sich darin befinden könnte. Kinney und Brian standen seinem Onkel gegenüber. Dicht daneben sassen die Kinder, die ebenfalls höchst aufmerksam das Paket musterten und bereits leise spekulierten.

Connors setzte das schwarz eingepackte Geschenk vor sich auf den Tisch und fummelte an der roten Schleife herum. Dann warf er Brian einen skeptischen Blick zu und hob eine Augenbraue. "Da springt mich jetzt nichts an, wenn ich den Deckel abhebe, oder Brian?"

Rick grinste und sein Neffe verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Nein, Onkel Stephen! Es ist nichts Lebendiges! Ehrenwort!"

"Jetzt bin ich gespannt," sagte Susan Manning leise. "Deko vielleicht!"

Stephen öffnete die Schleife und sah Susan an. "Auf Deko steht Brian nicht!"

Vorsichtig lehnte sich Mac zu Stephen hinüber und stuppste ihn an. "Schätzchen? Wenn du es aufmachst, dann wissen wir's!"

"Okay, okay ..."

Stephen nahm die Schleife ab, öffnete das Papier und eine Box kam zum Vorschein. Gespannt starrten alle Gäste auf das Paket, während Stephen langsam mit zwei Fingern den Deckel an hob und einen kritischen Blick hinein warf. Dann grinste er und warf seinem Neffen einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

"Ja! _Darauf_ stehst du ..." Stephen drückte schnell den Deckel wieder herunter und lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen auf die Kiste, damit niemand sonst hinein sehen konnte. "Aber danke, Brian! Ich denke, wir ..." Er sah Mac in die Augen, zwinkerte einmal und sah wieder seinen großen Neffen an. "Wir können das auf jeden Fall ... mal ... gebrauchen!"

Jetzt lächelte Kinney. "Ja, das dachte ich mir!"

"Schätzchen," rief Stephen dann seinen Ehemann und band die Schleife wieder um die Box herum, verknotete sie und gab Mac die Kiste in die Hand. "Kannst du das Geschenk bitte irgendwo hinbringen, wo es keiner findet? Wir ... können das nachher mit zu dir nehmen!"

Mac wusste zwar nicht genau, was Stephen in der Box gesehen hatte, aber er hatte so einen Verdacht! "Klar!"

Nachdem er das Geschenk sicher im Haus verstaut hatte, widmeten sich alle den übrigen Geschenken. Die Franklins hatten einen Restaurantgutschein für das _La Vampa_ besorgt, der ein Vier-Gänge-Menü beinhaltete und der ein Jahr gültig war! Die anderen Nachbarn hatten einen Umschlag mit einigen Scheinen gefüllt und eine schöne Karte dazu gelegt. Genau so wie die Kollegen von Mac sich für ein großzügiges Geldgeschenk entschieden hatten! Mac und Stephen bedankten sich herzlich bei allen Nachbarn, auch wenn Fred Miller, das nicht mehr wirklich mit bekam und Mac hob einen anderen Umschlag in die Höhe, der von den Kindern war.

"Willst du," fragte Taylor lächelnd und hielt Stephen das rote Kuvert vor die Augen.

"Mach ruhig, Schatz," erwiderte der Arzt lächelnd und sah dann gespannt dabei zu, wie sein Mann vorsichtig den Umschlag öffnete und zwei Karten heraus nahm.

Mac nahm die erste Karte hoch und las vor. "Ein Gutschein für ein Wochenende eure Wahl! ..." Er lachte und las dann für alle gut hörbar weiter. "Eure Söhne werden euch bedienen und euch jeden Wunsch erfüllen, allen häuslichen Pflichten nachkommen und alles dafür tun, damit ihr euch wohl fühlt! ... Dieser Gutschein ist ein Jahr lang gültig! Alles Gute zur Hochzeit, Alex, Jason und David!"

Die Jungs grinsten sich stolz an und Stephen lächelte breit. "Das ist toll, Jungs! Vielen Dank! Ich denke, wir werden darauf zurück kommen!"

Plötzlich tauchte Sully auf der Terrasse auf, kam über den Rasen gelaufen und stellte sich dann hinter Rick. Er gab ihm das Handy zurück, flüsterte ihm kurz etwas ins Ohr und versuchte dann der Geschenkezeremonie zu folgen.

"Schätzchen," sagte Mac leise. "Hier ist noch ein Gutschein! ... Ein Gutschein für ein kinderfreies Wochenende eurer Wahl ... Wow! ... Auch ein Jahr lang gültig! Eure Kinder!"

Jetzt brach Stephen in Gelächter aus und drückte seinen Kopf auf die Arme, die er auf dem Tisch verschränkt hatte.

"Sehr schön, das war eine gute Idee, Jungs," lobte jetzt auch Rick seine Neffen und nahm einen Schluck Bier.

Brian lächelte und zwinkerte Stephen schnell zu. "Da ist mein Geschenk doch wirklich sehr passend, oder Onkel Stephen?"

"Halt den Mund, Brian," ermahnte ihn Mac leise.

Der Cop legte die Umschläge und Gutscheine aufeinander und streichelte dann sanft über Stephen's Kopf. "Babe? Brauchst du noch ein paar Minuten? Soll ich mal weiter machen?"

Jason trank auch noch einen Schluck, setzte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab und tuschelte dann kurz mit Alex. Danach wandte auch er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Ehepaar zu. Stephen hatte sich beruhigt, wischte sich die Träne aus dem Auge und räusperte sich entschuldigend vor seinen Gästen.

"Sorry," sagte der Arzt schmunzelnd. "Das war ... Keine Ahnung was das war! Aber ich mach mal weiter!"

Das nächste Geschenk war ein kleines Päckchen von Stephen's Kollegen. Nachdem Stephen es vorsichtig ausgepackt hatte, kam ebenfalls eine kleine Box zum Vorschein. Kleiner als die von Brian! Skeptisch sah Stephen seinen Chef an, doch der schüttelte den Kopf. "Ehm, nein Stephen! Keine Bange, ich glaube unser Geschenk ist nicht so _spannend_ wie das ihres Neffen!"

Stephen seufzte. "Da bin ich jetzt aber ziemlich beruhigt, Professor!"

Connors packte also weiter aus und ein Vorhängeschloss kam zum Vorschein. Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Runde, als alle erkannt hatten, was das zu bedueten hatte. In der Box lagen noch zwei weiße, zusammengefaltete Zettel, die Stephen aber erstmal nicht beachtete. Er war viel zu sehr von diesem schönen, handgefertigten Schloss angetan, was er vor die Augen hielt und von allen Seiten betrachtete. Die Grundfarbe war Rot! Ein Herz prangte auf der einen Seite und darin stand in schwarzen, verschnörkelten Buchstaben geschrieben ... _In Love and Forever ... Mac & Stephen ... - 27th of May 2002 -_

Das Schloss war aufwendig gestaltet worden, das konnte man sofort sehen ... Stephen zog den Schlüssel ab und bedankte sich bei dem schönen Geschenk bei seinen Kollegen und dem Chef.

Jake Holland tippte auf die beiden Zettel in der Box und rückte seine Brille zu recht. "Stephen? Da ist noch etwas!"

"Oh, ja," machte der Chefarzt und zog jetzt beide Briefe heraus. Er sah Holland an, dann seine Kollegen und faltete das erste Blatt auseinander. Richtig und genau lesen, musste er nicht! Stephen wusste hier sofort was das war, doch ziemlich erstaunt war er trotzdem. _Was ...?_

"Ehm,"machte er leise. "Ein _nicht ganz korrekter_ ... Urlaubsantrag?"

Holland nickte zustimmend. "Richtig!"

Stephen überflog ihn schnell und öffnete wieder den Mund. "Für eine Woche? Ab diesen Montag? Was ...?"

Jetzt meldete sich Stella, Mac's Kollegin zu Wort und räusperte sich. "Der andere Zettel ist von uns für dich, Mac!"

"Oh," machte Taylor verblüfft und faltete den anderen Zettel auseinander. Es war ebenfalls ein Urlaubsantrag für eine Woche ... "Das ...? Habt ihr das mit dem Chef schon abgesprochen oder?"

Danny grinste. "Klar, Mac! Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir dich so einfach wegschicken ohne das vorher zu klären!"

"Doch, das würde ich euch zutrauen!"

Stephen machte große Augen und sah Holland an. "Ehm, dann vielen Dank für diese Woche, Professor Holland! Die kann ich sehr gut nutzen um-"

Plötzlich hielt ihm eine Hand einen anderen Umschlag hin.

"Mach erstmal meinen Umschlag auf, Brüderchen, bevor du dir überlegst, was du in sieben Tagen alles zu Hause und mit deinem Ehemann anstellen kannst!"

Connors lachte laut. "Okay, okay ... Dann her damit!"

"Wann zieht ihr eigentlich zusammen," fragte Stella neugierig in die Runde.

Mac sah Stephen an und gab ihr dann eine Antwort. "Wir haben Anfang Juli angepeilt! Also noch etwas mehr als vier Wochen, das müsste ganz gut hinkommen ..."

Danny lächelte. "Also, wenn ihr Hilfe beim Umzug braucht dann, ruft uns an, Jungs!"

"Danke, Danny," sagte Stephen nickend. "Wir werden sicher drauf zurück kommen!"

Stephen nahm Rick den Umschlag aus der Hand und öffnete ihn vorsichtig. Der Umschlag war etwas länglicher als die Übrigen und etwas fester. Interessiert zog der Arzt schließlich zwei ... _Flugtickets?!_

Stephen riss überrascht die Augen auf und starrte auf die Tickets von American Airlines in seinen Fingern. Er sah Rick an, dann wieder die Tickets und spürte Mac, der sich neben ihn beugte. Während es Stephen immer noch die Sprache verschlug, zog Mac ihm eines der Tickets aus der Hand und studierte es schnell. Auch er war überrascht und hatte mit so einem Geschenk nicht wirklich gerechnet. Doch Mac öffnete trotzdem den Mund und las laut vor.

"Ehm ... Hin- und Rückflug für Dr. Stephen Connors und Detective Mac Taylor! Abflug Montag, der 29. Mai, Rückflug Freitag ... nach Hawaii?!"

Fassungslos sah Mac seinen Schwager an, der grinste zurück und tätschelte Stephen den Rücken.

"Stephen," fragte Rick leise. "Ist das okay für euch, oder ...?"

_"Okay,"_ fragte der Arzt ihn laut und fiel dann Rick in die Arme, um ihn an sich zu drücken. "Natürlich ist das okay, Rick! Ich- ... Danke!"

Auch Mac lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. "Jetzt haben wir doch noch unsere Flitterwochen, Schätzchen!"

Stephen löste sich wieder von seinem Bruder und gab dann Mac einen Kuss auf den Mund, noch einen und noch einen ... Nach ein paar Sekunden holte Stephen tief Luft und schüttelte immer noch überrascht über dieses sehr großzügige Geschenk von Rick den Kopf.

"Du bist unmöglich, Rick," sagte Stephen spielerisch sauer und boxte Rick auf die Schulter. Kurz überlegte er und öffnete dann wieder den Mund. "Ehm, aber wenn Mac und ich dann weg sind, wer passt dann auf die Jungs auf?"

"Ich mach das natürlich," erwiderte der Colonel schmunzelnd. Kurz sah er seinen _Ersten_ an, dann wieder Stephen und Mac. "Sully und ich fahren gar nicht Montag, sondern erst Freitag wieder zurück! Wenn es okay für dich ist, dass ich dein Haus in Besitz nehme und eure Söhne herum kommandiere?"

Sein Bruder nickte langsam. Irgendwie konnte er es immer noch nicht fassen!

Mac lachte. "Mach ruhig, Rick!"

"Dann ist ja alles geklärt," meinte Macintosh, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das schwarze Haar und seufzte leise. "Ihr müsst Morgen packen und dann geht es ab nach Hawaii, meine Herren!"

Die Verheirateten grinsten sich an. Nach einigen Minuten breiteten sich die Gäste wieder im gesamten Garten aus. Rick krallte sich Fred Miller und suchte sich eine ruhige Ecke, um dem Nachbarn wegen der Sache mit dem unmöglichen Witz ins Gewissen zu reden. Sully unterhielt sich in der Zwischenzeit gemeinsam mit Jason und Alex mit den Kolleginnen von Stephen, während das Team von Mac sich zur Tanzfläche aufmachte und Mac sich ein Lied bestellte, bevor er dann seinen Ehemann um einen Tanz bat.

Sie tanzten zu _Air Supply's Out of Love _eng umschlungen und lächelten überglücklich. Natürlich waren sie geschafft! Von dem Tag, der Woche und diesem Monat ... den letzten Monaten, die nicht so ganz einfach gewesen waren! Aber hier und heute fiel der ganze Stress von Mac und Stephen langsam aber sicher ab und sie konnten diese Stunden gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden und der Familie genießen.

"Weisst du eigentlich, dass ... ich dich sehr, sehr liebe," sagte Mac leise, während er Stephen im Takt über den Rasen und die Tanzfläche führte. "Ich werde dich niemals enttäuschen, Stephen ..."

Stephen grinste wissend. "Das weiss ich, Häschen! ... Mein Bruder bringt dich nämlich sonst um!"

Sein Mann nickte lächelnd, während sie sich einmal langsam auf der Stelle im Kreis drehten. "Oh, ja, das wird Rick tun! Aber ich werde ihm keinen einzigen Grund dazu geben! ... Niemals!"

Connors beugte sich nach vorn, während Mac immer noch seine rechte Hand hielt und drückte ihm dann gierig seine Lippen auf den Mund. Er schloss seine Augen und sie tanzten langsam und gefühlvoll weiter, bis Stephen sich wieder von ihm löste. Mac zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben, dass Rick uns die Flitterwochen schenkt," sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nach Hawaii?! ..."

"Ja," erwiderte Stephen, während sie sich noch einmal drehten. "Das ist für ein Colonel Gehalt eigentlich auch ein bißchen viel! Und mir ist es wirklich unangenehm, dass er zusammen mit Sully auf unsere Kinder aufpassen muss."

Mac horchte der Musik und sah dann einige Meter vor sich an einem der Zelte Rick stehen, der zu ihnen hinüber blickte. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Ehemann zu. "Aber, aber wir fliegen doch, o-oder? Ich meine, wir sagen ihm jetzt nicht, dass wir nicht fliegen, nur weil er eine Woche lang Stress haben wird?"

Der Arzt lachte leise. "Den Stress hat er auch zu Hause auf seiner Base, Mac! ... Nein, wir nehmen das sehr großzügige Geschenk meines Bruders an und fliegen! Außerdem weiss er ja, worauf er sich einlässt! Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er hieri noch nie Babysitter gespielt hat ..."

"Stimmt auch wieder!"

Stephen's Stimme wurde leiser. "Wir werden ihm das Schönes mitbringen!"

Mac zwinkerte. "Ein Houla-Mädchen?"

"Nein," erwiderte Connors grinsend. "Etwas _Brauchbares_, Mac!"

"Vorsicht! Er kommt rüber," raunte Taylor Stephen leise ins Ohr, grinste und bewegte sie dann so im Takt, dass sie sich wieder herum drehten und Stephen Rick sehen konnte.

Rick kam über den Rasen spaziert, blieb dann neben Mac stehen und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Mac," sagte der Colonel und sah seinen Schwager lächelnd an. "Darf ich abklatschen?"

Der Cop grinste. "Wenn es sein muss ..." Dann wandte er sich an Stephen. "Schätzchen? Ich seh mal nach ob unsere Gäste noch alles haben, okay?"

"Mach das, Baby! ... Ich bin hier, wenn du mich suchst!"

Taylor trat an den beiden Männern vorbei, ging über den Rasen und an der Band vorbei und begab sich zu den restlichen Gästen, die sich immer noch blendend amüsierten und tranken. Er zapfte sich ein kühles Bier, ging dann zu einem der Tische und begann ein Gespräch mit den Franklins.

Rick nahm seinen Bruder an der Hand, während sie auf das angespielte Lied horchten.

"Du willst also führen," fragte Stephen ihn und zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. "Bist du sicher?"

"Was soll das denn bitte heissen," fragte der Colonel grinsend. "Ich kann das! Ich bin eine Führungspersönlichkeit, falls du das vergessen hast!"

Connors schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine Hand an Rick's Hüfte. "Wie konnte ich das vergessen?! ... Entschuldige, Rick!"

Während die Band ein langsames Lied spielte, bewegten sich die Brüder im Takt mit.

Stephen öffnete den Mund. "Rick? Das-das mit dieser Hawaii-Reise ... Ich- Das war wirklich nicht nötig, weisst du ... Du hast doch auch nicht so viel Geld locker und dann auch noch drei einhalb Tage!?"

"Halt die Klappe," erwiderte sein großer Bruder, während sie weiter tanzten. "Das ist ein Geschenk und wenn du es nicht annimmst, oder dich irgendwie unwohl fühlst, während du mit Mac am Strand liegst, rede ich kein Wort mehr mit dir! Hast du verstanden?"

"Okay, kapiert!"

"Na, also," meinte der Colonel zu frieden, während sie sich einmal drehten. Dann wurde Rick ernst. "Stephen? ... Ich wollte dir heute endlich mal sagen, dass ich wahnsinnig stolz auf meinen kleinen Bruder bin! ... Ich weiss, dass die letzten Jahre alles andere als einfach für dich waren! Mit deiner Scheidung von Susan ..."

Stephen schluckte, doch hörte weiter hin zu. Rick fuhr mit seiner ruhigen Stimme fort. "Du hast die Kinder allein großgezogen und daraus sind zwei fantastische Jungs geworden, die dich respektieren und dich über alles lieben!" Rick lächelte verschmitzt. "Du hast einen wirklich guten und wichtigen Job, den du verdammt gut machst und tolle Kollegen, die dir zur Seite stehen, wenn mal etwas nicht ganz nach Plan läuft! ..."

"W-willst du, dass ich losheule, oder war wird das," stammelte der Arzt plötzlich und sah Rick überrascht an.

Doch Rick schüttelte den Kopf und hielt Stephen einen Finger vor das Gesicht, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Warte ... Ich bin nich nicht fertig! ... Du hattest mit sehr vielen Vorurteilen zu kämpfen, mit Boshaftigkeiten und manchmal sogar Verachtung, aber du hast das sehr gut hingekriegt und dich nicht aufgegeben! Und jetzt, hast du endlich Jemanden an deiner Seite, der zu Einhundert Prozent zu dir steht, dich immer lieben wird, egal wie es dir gerade geht und der dich schätzt, respektiert, die Arbeit, die du machst und deine Kinder liebt!"

Stephen's Blick ging auf seine polierten Schuhe, als der Kloß im Hals zu groß wurde und er schluchzte leise. "Sehr gut, Rick! ... Jetzt hast du es geschafft mich zum Heulen zu bringen!"

"Entschuldige," erwiderte der andere Mann leise und nahm seinen Bruder in den Arm.

Stephen ließ sich fallen, drückte sein Gesicht auf die Schulter von Rick und weinte. Sanft schaukelte Rick sie beide hin und her, um ihn zu beruhigen. Es war sehr rar, dass Stephen weinte und wenn, dann hatte es schon seinen Grund! Liebevoll streichelte Rick ihm über den Anzug und den Rücken, während auch er jetzt gegen die aufkommenden Tränen ankämpfte. Sekunden vergingen. Ganz langsam fing Stephen sich wieder, doch er wollte seinen Bruder noch nicht los lassen.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist," sagte Stephen leise und schluckte. "Danke, dass du nicht abgesagt hast, Rick!"

Macintosh streichelte ihm liebevoll den Nacken und das kurze Haar. "Du bist mein einziger Bruder! Da werde ich doch nicht absagen, du Idiot!"

"Stephen," sagte Rick dann leise und räusperte sich entschuldigend. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich ... nicht so oft hier bei euch sein kann. Dass ich dich Jungs kaum sehe oder etwas mit ihnen unternehmen kann, so wie früher ..."

Sein kleiner Bruder stieß sich von ihm weg, schniefte und sah Rick in die braunen Augen.

"Hör auf! Das ist nicht schlimm, das weisst du! Wir wohnen nun mal nicht im selben Staat, Rick! Und dein Job ist genau so stressig wie meiner und noch dazu so gefährlich, dass ich manchmal nicht schlafen kann, wenn ich weiss, dass ihr einen Auftrag erledigen müsst! Mach dir keinen Kopf! Okay? Es ist alles okay! ... Und die nächste Woche hast du ja etwas Zeit, die du mit deinen Neffen verbringen kannst. Die Jungs freuen sich schon darauf!"

Rick nickte. "Ja, ich mich auch! ... Wisch dir mal die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, ich seh grad deinen Mann auf uns zu steuern ..."

Er wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen weg, stopfte es in die Hosentasche und drückte dann seinen großen Bruder nochmals an sich.

"Danke, Rick! ... Für Alles! Du bist der Beste!"

"Das kann ich nur zurück geben, Stevie!"

Als Mac wieder zu ihnen stieß, löste sich Stephen von Rick und nahm seinen Mann fest in die Arme. Er küsste ihn zärtlich und liebevoll. Mac legte seine Hände an Stephen's Hüfte und gab ihm einen gefühlvollen und lang anhaltenden Zungenkuss, während langsam der Abend über sie hereinbrach. Der Tag war fast vorrüber und der Abend und die Nacht breiteten sich unaufhaltsam aus, doch die Feier, würde jetzt erst richtig los gehen.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN: **Ja und das war sie, die schöne Hochzeit von Mac und Stephen! Hat es euch gefallen? Ich glaube, die beiden Herren waren schwer begeistert und ganz besonders natürlich Stephen, der einfach einen tollen, großen Bruder hat, der immer für ihn da sein wird :) Jetzt kommt noch ein, maximal zwei Kapitel (ein paar wenige Sachen müssen noch geklärt werden ...) und dann wäre auch dieser Teil II zu Ende! Danke fürs Lesen! Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	44. Epilog

**AN:** Hallo :) Hier haben wir jetzt das letzte Kapitel, den Epilog zu _Trouble_! Ein kleiner Leckerbissen für alle Paul Fans da draußen! Ich habe ja in ein oder zwei Kapiteln, als Rick mit Paul telefoniert hat, angedeutet, dass der General etwas sauer und wütend über Rick's _zweifelhafte Aktionen_ sein könnte und Paul ist ja jemand, der Nichts so schnell vergessen kann. Schon gar nicht, wenn es um die Gesundheit und das Wohlbefinden seines besten Freundes geht :) Wir wissen ja alle, dass Paul auch _anders kann_, wenn er gezwungen wird ... Tut mir leid, Rick, aber da musst du jetzt durch! Ich konnte mich nicht zurück halten und wollte mal zeigen, wie unser guter Colonel reagiert, wenn er mal auf der _anderen Seite des Schreibtisches_ sitzt ;) So, genug geredet! Viel spass mit dem Epilog!

Zum Kapitel:  
Paul hat auf der Home Base so weit alles unter Kontrolle und wartet jetzt auf die Rückkehr von Rick und Sully! Als der Colonel dann schließlich wieder wohl behalten eingetroffen ist, kommt es unter anderem zu einem sehr ernsten und privatem Gespräch ...

* * *

Sechs Tage später in West Virginia ...

Home Base der Black Knights:

Brigarde General Dr. Paul Westen sass in Jeans und grauem T-Shirt auf dem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch und wühlte sich einigermaßen konzentriert durch die letzten paar Versorgungslisten an diesem Freitag Nachmittag. Beide Jalousien waren bis zur Hälfte der Fenster heruntergezogen, um der Sonne nicht die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich voll und ganz im Zimmer auszubreiten und es noch mehr zu erwärmen. Die Kaffeetasse, die rechts neben ihm stand, war schon seit einer guten halben Stunde bis auf den letzten Tropfen geleert und der hohe Offizier hatte sich noch nicht um Nachschub bemüht. Erst wollte er noch einige Dinge fertig stellen und das möglichst noch _bevor_ Rick gemeinsam mit Sully hier wieder auftauchen würde. Paul las, unterschrieb auf der gestrichelten Linie und legte das weiße Blatt auf den kleinen Stapel zurück, als es an der Bürotür klopfte.

Seufzend hob er den Blick an, starrte auf die Tür und öffnete den Mund, um den Besucher herein zu bitten. "JA?!"

Als sich die dunkele Tür einen Spalt öffnete, schob der _momentane_ _Erste_ der Einheit, Second-Lieutenant Michael Sanders, seinen blonden Haarschopf auf dem eine schwarze Baseballkappe thronte, durch die offene Tür in den Raum.

Er schien etwas nervös zu sein. "Ah, Sir? ... Kann ich sie kurz sprechen?"

"Komm rein, Mike," erwiderte der Mann nickend und legte den Stift zur Seite.

Sanders trat über die Türschwelle, rupfte sich schnell die Kappe vom Kopf, drückte die Tür wieder ins Schloß und nahm dann vor dem Tisch und Paul Haltung an. Er hob vorschriftsmäßig die rechte Hand an den Kopf, Paul erwiderte den Salut lässig und der Junge führte den Gruß aus.

Westen wies mit dem Kopf auf den Besucherstuhl und faltete dann die Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen. "Setz dich hin, Mike! Was gibt es?"

Nervös zog der Junge den Stuhl ein Stück zurück, ließ sich auf der Sitzfläche nieder und legte vorsichtig seine Basecap an die Tischkante. Mike sah Paul etwas niedergeschlagen und müde in die stahlblauen Augen, während er auf seiner Unterlippe herum kaute und überlegte wie er sein kleines _Anliegen_ am Besten und möglichst ohne Paul zu verärgern vorbringen sollte. Mit zwei Fingern der linken Hand zupfte er an seinem roten Langarmshirt herum, seufzte leise und schlug das eine Jeansbein über das andere Bein.

"Paul," fragte der Junge dann bittend und ließ den Stoff wieder los. Er räusperte sich entschuldigend. "Ich wollte fragen ob ... ich meine ... D-dieser kleine Vorfall von heute Morgen? Könnten wir vielleicht d-den Boss da raus halten? Bitte?"

"Nein," erwiderte Paul leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

Etwas bestürzt über diese direkte Antwort, legte Mike die rechte Hand an den linken Ellbogen.

Westen hob eine Augenbraue. "Nicht kratzen, Mike!"

Der junge Soldat seufzte genervt, nahm die Finger von dem dicken Pflaster und der Verletzung zurück, was unter dem Langarmshirt gut versteckt war und rollte mit den Augen. Irgendwie hatte er gewusst, dass Paul dieser Bitte nicht zustimmen würde. Aber versuchen wollte er es trotzdem ...

"Aber," beharrte Sanders und ließ seine Hände frustriert auf die Knie fallen. "Rick muss das doch gar nicht wissen! Ich meine, wir beide haben das doch schon geklärt!? Ich bin von dir diszipliniert worden und fertig!"

Der General der _United States Army_ beugte sich ein Stück über die Tischplatte. "Ja, sehr richtig! ... Wir beide haben das geklärt! Was machst du eigentlich hier, wenn du doch einen 72 Stunden Arrest hast, Michael?"

_Michael?_ In Gedanken rollte Mike wieder mit den Augen. _Na toll! Das läuft wirklich gut ..._

Er schluckte und spielte an seiner Kappe herum. "Ja, Sir. Ich weiss, d-dass ich Stubenarrest habe ... Aber ..." Seine Stimme wurde wieder lauter und ungehalten. "Ich meine ... Rick war doch gar nicht dabei, Paul! Er hat dir das Kommando und volle Befugnisse für diese Woche übertragen! Warum muss er von der Schlägerei denn erfahren, wenn du schon-"

"Mike! Hör jetzt bitte auf! Du weisst doch sehr gut, dass Rick Bescheid wissen muss! Über Alles, was hier während seiner Abwesenheit geschehen ist und ganz besonders ..." Und hier zeigte Paul mit dem Finger auf ihn. "Über den Bruch einer Hausregel! Noch dazu, wurde diese Regel nicht von irgendjemandem mutwillig gebrochen, sondern von seinem _Second-Lieutenant_ und einem Corporal, die sich wegen einer Kleinigkeit wild prügelnd durch die Turnhalle gejagt haben!"

"Ja eben," beharrte Mike Schulter zuckend. "Es war nur eine Kleinigkeit!"

"Mike!"

"Aber-"

"HEY," fauchte Paul jetzt sauer und knallte die rechte Hand flach auf den Tisch, so dass Mike seinen Mund schloss und ihm in die Augen sah. Der Arzt holte tief Luft und mäßigte seine Stimme wieder. "Lieutenant? Es ist jetzt genug! Okay?_ Rick. Muss. Bescheid. Wissen._ Punkt! Solltest du gleich nicht die nötige Courage haben es ihm persönlich ins Gesicht zu sagen, werde ich es tun müssen. Besser wäre es, wenn Rick das von dir erfährt, Mike! Meinst du nicht?"

Der junge, blonde Führungsoffizier ließ die Schultern hängen und flüsterte leise. "Ne ..."

Leider war es nicht leise genug gewesen. Paul erhob sich vom Stuhl und zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. "Was war das bitte, Lieutenant Sanders?"

_Oh Fuck_ ... Mike räusperte sich und setzte sich gerade in seinen Stuhl. "Eh, ich ... habe nichts gesagt, Sir!"

Westen legte die Handflächen auf der Tischplatte und den Dokumenten ab und warf einen scharfen Blick zu Mike hinüber, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme erwiderte. "_Noch_, bin ich dein direkter CO, Mike! Das heisst mit anderen Worten. Du lehnst dich nicht gegen mich auf! Du tust was ich dir sage! Du widersprichst mir nicht! ... Und du bist _nicht_ respektlos mir gegenüber, indem du irgendetwas in dich hinein murmelst, was ich nicht deutlich verstehen kann!"

Mike schluckte schwer, als sein Gegenüber fort fuhr. "Ich gratuliere dir! Du hast dir gerade noch 12 Stunden dazu verdient! Jetzt sind wir bei ... 84 Stunden! Ich denke, du kannst dich sehr glücklich schätzen, dass ich solche Dinge anders regele, als Rick das tut! Denn sonst würdest du zwei Mal kassieren, Mike! Einmal von mir - einmal von ihm! Ich bin nämlich auch kein großer Fan von Gewalttätigkeiten unter euch. Ganz besonders wenn es um eine simple Kleinigkeit, wie ein Foul bei einem Basketballspiel geht! Hast du verstanden?"

Nicken. "Ja, General! 84 Stunden bis Montag 12 Uhr! Ich habe verstanden!"

_Und das Alles noch mit einer Tracht Prügel von Rick und einem wunden Hintern ... Scheisse, man ..._

"Gut," gab Paul zurück und nahm die Hände von der Tischplatte. Er warf einen demonstrativen Blick auf die Dokumente und Listen, die er seit drei Stunden auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte und noch bearbeiten musste, bevor Rick zurück kam. "Ist sonst noch etwas _Wichtiges_ oder ...?

Mike verstand den Wink sofort und stand auf. Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. "Nein, Sir!"

"Wegtreten, Lieutenant," befahl Westen und hob die Hand zum Salut an den Kopf. Mike erwiderte und stellte den Stuhl ein Stück an den Tisch heran, bevor er sich dann mit seiner Kappe umdrehte und zur Tür hinüber ging. Plötzlich hörte man eine Stimme aus dem Funkgerät, was auf der Ladestation stand und aufgeladen wurde.

"Perkins an Westen! ... Kommen?"

Der Chefarzt gab Mike mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass er kurz warten sollte und drehte sich zu der Fensterbank um. Schnell zog er das schwarze Motorola aus der Halterung, drückte die Taste für den Sprechfunk und hielt es an seinen Mund.

"Westen hört?"

Knistern. "Turm Zwei meldet einen schwarzen Pontiac, der mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch den Wald angerauscht kommt, Sir!"

Paul warf Mike einen aussagekräftigen Blick zu. Natürlich hatte der Lieutenant alles mit an gehört und spürte jetzt wieder seinen Herzschlag und seine Nervosität, die zielstrebig zurück kam! Paul drückte wieder die seitliche Taste um zu antworten. "Ich hab verstanden, Dean! Wir kommen raus! Westen Ende!"

"Verstanden, Sir," gab Dean Perkins über den Äther zurück. "Ende."

Westen warf schnell einen Blick auf den Akku und klemmte sich das Funkgerät dann an seinen Gürtel. Schnell schob er ein paar Dokumente auf dem Tisch zusammen, machte zwei verschiedene Stapel und kam dann um den Schreibtisch herum. Sein Blick hing an der Wanduhr über der Tür.

Er seufzte nachdenklich, während er sich mit den Fingern durch die dunkelbraunen Haare fuhr. "Da war der Herr ja wirklich flott unterwegs ..." Paul biss sich auf die Lippe, als er wieder daran dachte, dass er gleich mit seinem besten Freund ein paar ernste Worte wechseln würde ... über seine Magenschmerzen, die er nicht ernst genug genommen hatte, zu wenig Pausen auf einer langen Fahrt und fehlende Medikamente, die Paul vor einigen Tagen gebraucht hätte ... "Wehe, Rick, du hast nur _eine_ Pause gemacht! Dann bring ich dich um!"

Mike grinste leicht. Der General trat Zähne knirschend hinter Mike und gab ihm dann einen festen Hieb mit der Hand gegen den Hinterkopf, so dass der Lieutenant schmerzerfüllt zusammen zuckte. Schuldbewusst sah er hinter sich und Paul an, der ihn warnend an sah. "Entschuldigung ..."

"Halt dich bitte zurück, Mike," erwiderte der Offizier scharf und Mike öffnete schnell die Bürotür.

Paul trat an ihm vorbei auf den Hauptflur, wo er sich dann nach links wandte, während Sanders die Tür zu zog und dann schnell bei Eli klopfte, um ihn zur offiziellen _Begrüßung_ des Chefs zu holen. Paul hatte erst überlegt, ob er auch Robin dazu holen sollte, hatte sich dann jedoch anders entschieden. Zwar war der einzige weibliche Corporal mit den Krücken ganz passabel unterwegs, aber Paul wollte ihr noch nicht zu viel zu muten und so würden Mike und Eli als Empfangskomitee ausreichen müssen.

* * *

Als das Trio aus dem Haupthaus und auf die Terrasse und den Absatz der Freitreppe trat, musste Paul sich eine Hand vor die Augen halten. Die Sonne blendete etwas und seine Basecap hatte der Mann leider in dem Gästezimmer vergessen. Zurück gehen wollte Paul allerdings auch nicht mehr ... Blinzelnd schlenderte er die flachen Stufen hinunter, wurde dabei von Eli und Mike flankiert, die ihre Kappen aufgezogen hatten um dem grellen Sonnenlicht zu trotzen. Einige Jungen waren hier draußen unterwegs oder standen in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen und quatschten. Eli betrachtete einige von ihnen skeptisch, eine Gruppe aus vier Jungen inklusive AJ, die ebenfalls zu ihnen hinüber blickten, während er weiter ging. Wahrscheinlich diskutierten sie den Führungsstil des Generals oder aber verglichen ihn mit dem von Rick! Obwohl es da natürlich nicht wirklich etwas zu vergleichen gab. Rick's Führungsstil, der von Anfang an hier geherrscht hatte und den er auch meistens konsequent durchsetzte, konnte von niemandem _getoppt_ werden!

Als General Frank Turner, Rick's Vorgesetzter im Pentagon in Washington DC, damals die Idee für diese etwas andere Spezialeinheit im Kopf ausgetüftelt hatte, war Colonel Richard Macintosh seine erste Wahl als Commanding Officer gewesen! Frank hätte niemand anderen für diesen Posten haben wollen. Auf der anderen Seite hätte höchstwahrscheinlich auch niemand sonst diesen _Stuhl_ haben wollen! Es gehörte schon sehr viel Eigendisziplin, Einfühlungsvermögen und vor allem eine weitgefächerte Kenntnis über militärische Abläufe, den korrekten und sicheren Umgang mit diversen Waffen und Kampftaktiken, außerdem mehrjährige Reiterfahrung im Geländeritt, Englischem- sowie dem Westernreiten! Der korrekte, liebevolle und vertrauensvolle Umgang mit den sehr jungen und nicht gerade einfachen Jugendlichen, die dieser berittenen Special Forces Einheit beitreten sollten, hatte Frank ihm ebenfalls sofort zugetraut. Und Rick hatte seinen direkten Vorgesetzten über die vielen Jahre nicht enttäuscht! Zwar war Frank nicht gerade sehr begeistert über Rick's Methoden und vor allem die Disziplinarmaßnahmen, die der Colonel verhängte und durchführte, genau so wie Paul, doch der konstante Erfolg, den die Black Knights im Kampf gegen den Terrorismus und die feindlichen Kräfte, die Amerika bedrohten immer wieder aufweisen konnte, gab ihm Recht! Frank mischte sich nicht ein ... die Base war Rick's Territorium - _sein Haus_ und hier galt ausnahmslos _sein_ Wort und _seine_ Regeln!

Und genau diese Regeln würden in wenigen Minuten wieder voll in Kraft treten! Konsequenzen würden besprochen und gezogen werden, sobald Paul mit seinem grünen Armeejeep über die Stahlschiene, die im Boden eingelassen war und durch das offene Tor fahren würde. Dann nämlich würde diese Base voll und ganz und ohne die kleinste Ausnahme wieder auf ihren Commander hören!

Mike wusste, dass Paul während Rick's Abwesenheit eine kleine Liste angefertigt hatte. Auf dieser Liste standen Namen und einige Details! _Namen_ von den Personen, die in den letzten sechs Tagen wichtige Regeln gebrochen oder sich anderweitig nicht korrekt verhalten hatten. Und Rick würde diese Liste später zu Gesicht bekommen. Und wenn er die Zeit fand - und die würde er finden - mit den Jungs gemeinsam _abarbeiten_ ... Leider stand Second-Lieutenant Michael Sanders ebenfalls auf dieser Namensliste und das gefiel Mike natürlich ganz und gar nicht. Doch ändern konnte er es jetzt auch nicht mehr. Es war zu spät!

Unten auf einem kleinen Fleckchen Kies blieb Westen schließlich stehen. Angespannt starrte er gerade aus und auf das Haupttor, hinter dem er schon eine kleine Staubwolke ausmachen konnte. Ein Fahrzeug näherte sich mit hohem Tempo! Eli, der die schwarze Kampfhose und ein weißes T-Shirt trug, ging hinter Paul zwei Schritte vorbei und stellte sich rechts neben Mike, der ebenfalls angespannt wirkte und nach vorn blickte.

Eli sah ihn verwundert an. Leise flüsterte er. "Was ist los?"

Jetzt sah Mike seinen Freund an und zuckte die Schultern, was seinem ledierten Ellbogen überhaupt nicht gut tat. Kurz zuckte er zusammen, doch Paul hatte nichts bemerkt. Als der hochrangige Offizier einen Schritt nach vorn trat, blieben die beiden Jungen zurück.

Mike grinste gequält. "Der Boss ist zurück, _das_ ist los!"

"Äh, ja und?"

"Hast du das heute Morgen etwa nicht mitgekriegt, E?"

"Scheinbar nicht, ich hab zwischendurch mal geschlafen," gab Harold zurück. Kurz warf er einen Blick auf Paul, dann auf das Tor, wohinter jetzt der bekannte, schwarze _Pontiac Trans-Am Firebird_ auftauchte und sah dann wieder Sanders fragend in die Augen. "Sag schon? Ich will nicht doof sterben oder überrascht sein, wenn hier gleich irgendwelche _Köpfe_ rollen?!"

"Ja," meinte Mike zynisch und grinste nickend. "Einer der beiden Köpfe wird meiner sein ..."

Eli legte die Hände hinter seinen Rücken. "Wieso das?"

"Okay, die Kurzfassung! Ich hab mich heute Morgen beim Basketball mit Thomas geprügelt, weil ich ausgerastet bin ... dabei hat er mich gegen einen Feiler gedonnert und auf den Boden geworfen und dabei hat mein Ellbogen was abbekommen." Kurz sah Mike auf seine Kampfstiefel und dann wieder gerade aus, bevor er fort fuhr. "Irgendwer ist dazwischengegangen und hat Paul verständigt und jetzt hab ich Arrest bis Montag Mittag! Und-"

"Und _Paul_ wird das wahrscheinlich nicht für sich behalten, dass du eine ... _Hausregel_ gebrochen hast und noch dazu als _Führungsoffizier_! Paul's Nummer _Eins_ ... Un-"

"Danke," zischte der Second-Lieutenant wütend und starrte Eli an. "So genau wollte ich es nicht wissen, E!"

"Sorry," entgegnete Eli und grinste dann leicht. "Man, der Alte wird dir so den Arsch aufreißen! Der Stock ist dir auf jeden Fall sicher!"

Mike rollte mit den Augen. Er war genervt! Und zwar _sehr_ genervt ... "Schnauze jetzt, Eli!"

"He!"

Das war Paul! Der General hatte sich nach hinten gedreht und starrte die beiden Jungen jetzt finster an, während das Haupttor geöffnet wurde. "Ruhe jetzt, meine Herren! ... Euer Chef ist im Anmarsch!"

Eli und Mike sahen ihn entschuldigend an und schwiegen. Wohlwissend, dass Paul, der momentan immer noch das Wort hatte, sie auch kurzerhand wieder ins Haus und ihre Zimmer schicken konnte. Dann hätten die beiden Jungen die ungeliebte Aufgabe, Rick später zu erklären, weshalb sie nicht bei seiner Ankunft wie vorgeschrieben, hier draußen auf ihrem Posten waren und ihn begrüßt hatten!

Mike sah wieder gerade aus. Der Sportwagen hatte an dem Wachhäuschen gehalten und Rick einen Arm aus dem offenen Fenster gehängt. Sam stand dicht an der Fahrerseite und sie sprachen ein paar Worte miteinander. Wenige Sekunden später trat der Captain wieder zwei Schritte nach hinten, nahm Haltung an, lächelte, salutierte zackig und der Wagen rollte wieder vorwärts, während das Tor von zwei Wachleuten mit einem lauten Krachen zugeschoben und verriegelt wurde.

Rick fuhr auf die Treppe zu und stoppte fünf Meter vor Paul's Füßen! Der Motor erstarb. Er ließ das Seitenfenster wieder zugleiten, stellte die Musik ab und Sully fummelte seine CD aus dem Player. Dann kappte Rick die Zündung völlig, ließ den Sicherheitsgurt nach hinten schnellen und öffnete die Fahrertür. Als sein bester Freund einen Schritt aus dem Fahrzeug machte, merkte Paul bereits, dass Rick ziemlich erledigt und müde war. Sully sprang jetzt ebenfalls aus dem Pontiac, warf die Tür zu und kam dann mit seinem Colonel gemeinsam vor Paul zum Stehen. Hinter Paul nahmen Eli und Mike Haltung an und hoben die Hand zum Salut an den Kopf, während auch Sully neben Rick stramm stand und den Mund öffnete.

"Achtung!"

Auch die anderen Jungen, die sich gerade auf dem Haupthof aufhielten und Rick's Ankunft beiwohnten, nahmen ebenfalls Haltung an und hoben die rechte Hand zum militärischen und respektvollen Gruß ihres Commanding Officers an den Kopf.

Rick lächelte leicht, salutierte dann Paul, der den Gruß zackig erwiderte. "Rührn Colonel! ..." Er warf Sully einen Blick zu, der ebenfalls den General grüßte. "Lieutenant!"

Der Colonel sah sich kurz auf dem Hof um und nickte der kleinen Anzahl von Soldaten, die in Zivil herum standen, dankend zu. "Danke! Weitermachen!"

Ein paar Sekunden später, gingen die Anwesenden wieder ihren Freizeitbeschäftigungen nach und Paul nahm seinen besten Freund in die Arme, drückte ihn kurz an sich und sie klopften sich auf den Rücken. Auch Sully bekam eine herzliche Umarmung und Rick tätschelte Mike liebevoll die Schulter.

Paul seufzte leise und lächelte Rick zu. Noch einmal klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter. "Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid! Ihr wurdet vermisst."

Der Colonel lachte drauf los, sah sich interessiert auf dem Hof um und wandte sich dann wieder an seinen besten Freund. "Vermisst? Das glaub ich nicht! Soll ich dir was verraten? Die haben alle eine Liste in ihren Zimmern, wo sie die einzelnen Tage rot abstreichen, wie lange es noch dauert, bis ich und mein Wagen dieses Grundstück endlich verlassen! Für die ist das wie Urlaub, wenn ich mal nicht hier bin, Paul! Das weisst du!"

"Robin hat dich vermisst," beharrte Westen auf seine Meinung und zuckte die Schultern.

Rick grinste breit. "Okay, das glaube ich dann schon eher ... Wie geht es ihr?"

"Ganz gut," teilte der General ihm mit und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er sah kurz in die Lobby, dann wieder Rick an. "Die Schwellung ist wieder weg, aber das Laufen ist noch etwas schwierig und anstrengend! Sie ist aber tapfer und hat alles mitgemacht, was ich ihr angetan habe! Gutes Mädchen!"

"Guter _Soldat_," berichtigte Rick Paul schmunzelnd.

"Das auch, ja ..."

Paul musterte Rick kurz noch mal, zog dann eine Hand wieder aus der Jeanstasche hervor und drückte ohne jegliche Vorwarnung seinem Freund nicht zu sanft drei Finger in den Magen, während er ihm ins Gesicht sah um irgendeine Reaktion zu erkennen. "Und wie geht's _dem_?"

Der amerikanische Colonel atmete tief aus und Paul zog seine Finger wieder zurück. "Gut! Keine Probleme!"

"Wie oft musste dein Bruder dich spritzen?"

Etwas genervt hob Rick beide Hände und ließ sie frustriert wieder fallen. "Darf ich vielleicht erstmal richtig ankommen und in mein Haus, bevor du auf mich los gehst, Paul?!"

"Ich gehe nicht auf dich los, Rick! Ich möchte nur einige Details über deinen Gesundheitszustand abklären, das ist alles! Aber wir können gerne rein gehen und das privat unter vier Augen abhandeln! Das wäre eh besser, denke ich ..."

Der Colonel sah ihn noch ein paar Sekunden lang an, doch merkte dann schnell, dass Paul hier immer noch am längeren Hebel sass und ein _Nein_ nicht akzeptierte! Er würde ihm gleich eine gehörige Standpauke halten und darauf war Rick ganz und gar nicht scharf! Doch leider würde Paul das knallhart durchziehen, denn Rick hatte sich ziemlich viel herausgenommen, vor allem was seine Gesundheit betraf und das war ein Thema, wo mit dem Chefarzt des _Kings View_ nicht zu spaßen war!

Rick atmete tief aus. _Abhandeln? Unter vier Augen? Das klingt fast so als ob er wirklich darauf besteht, dass er- ... Will er mir tatsächlich einen Denkzettel verpassen? ... Nein! Das macht er nicht! Das ist nicht Paul's Art ... _

"Können wir dann," holte Westen ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken zurück und gab Rick einen Wink mit dem Kopf in Richtung Eingang.

Rick sah zu Mike und Sully. "Holt das Gepäck und macht den Wagen zu. Ich fahr ihn nachher in die Garage! Und Sully vergiss die Tüten nicht!"

Mike hielt eine Hand auf und Rick legte ihm die Schlüssel hinein. Der Junge grinste. "Ich kann ihn auch reinfahren, Rick!"

Doch leider schüttelte sein Chef den Kopf. "Ja! In deinen Träumen, Mike! Los jetzt! Beeilung bitte!"

Während sich Eli dem General und Colonel anschloß, spazierten Mike und Sully zu dem Trans-Am hinüber und Donavan öffnete den Kofferraumdeckel. Er nahm eine Tasche heraus und reichte sie Mike, der sie mit der rechten Hand nahm und wartete. Eine zweite Tasche kam zum Vorschein und auch diese wollte Sully seinem Kumpel auf's Auge drücken, doch als Mike das schwere Gepäckstück hoch nahm, zuckte er zischend und schmerzerfüllt zusammen und setzte die Tasche sehr schnell wieder auf dem feinen Kies ab.

Sully warf ihm einen etwas überraschten Blick zu, während er die kleinen Tüten heraus nahm.

"Mike hat s-" brüllte Sully drauf los, doch ein leises Zischen und ein wütender Blick von Mike ließ ihn schnell seine Meinung ändern. Rick und Paul blieben vor der offenen Tür und den beiden Wachen stehen und Rick drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten, um heraus zu finden, was Sully gerade sagen wollte. Donavan schluckte und spielte dann für seinen guten Freund den Unwissenden ... "Sich gut erholt ohne mich, Boss!"

Macintosh rollte mit den Augen. "Das ist schön, Mike!"

Der blonde Junge grinste breit und nickte Rick zu. Dann sah er Sully an und zwinkerte vorsichtig. "Ja, Sir! Ich hab diesen Vollidioten echt nicht vermisst ..."

Rick grinste leicht, sah dann wieder nach vorn, während er seine Jacke fest hielt und ging mit Paul gemeinsam weiter durch die Eingangshalle des Hauses.

Als die beiden hohen Offiziere außer Hörweite waren, seufzte Mike erleichtert auf. "Danke."

Sully schlug den flachen Kofferraumdeckel des Wagens zu, nahm seine Tasche, während Sanders die große Tasche von Rick in der rechten Hand trug und Sully hob das restliche Gepäck und die Tüte mit den kleinen Geschenken vom Kies auf.

Sully warf Mike einen fragenden Blick zu, während sie langsam an dem Sportwagen vorbei gingen. "Okay! Was ist passiert, während wir weg waren?"

"Wird das ein Verhör oder was?!"

"Ganz ruhig, Mike," besänftigte ihn Sully leise und trat die Stufen hinauf. "Ich will doch nur wissen wie du dich verletzt hast und warum er es nicht erfahren soll! ... Ich schätze mal es war kein Unfall, denn sonst hätte Paul ihm das sicher schon erzählt! ... Hast du dich geschlagen?"

Mike sagte nichts dazu, aber Sully hatte natürlich voll ins Schwarze getroffen!

Der First-Lieutenant marschierte langsam durch die Lobby und wandte sich dann zur Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führte. Er blieb stehen. "Los, sag schon! Was ist passiert?"

Mike seufzte leise. "Du bist eine echte Nervensäge, weisst du das?"

"Ja," gab der andere Offizier zurück, grinste und spielte mit der Tüte in seiner Hand. Dann beugte er sich ein Stück zu Mike hinüber und flüsterte leise. "Jetzt rück schon raus damit, Mikey! Paul und Rick sind jetzt bestimmt schon in seinem Büro und wenn wir da nicht bald auftauchen, wird es unangenehm ..."

Sanders warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. "Ja! _Okay?_ Ich hab mich heute Morgen mit Thomas angelegt und Paul ist dazwischen gegangen und jetzt hab ich Stubenarrest bis Montag Mittag! Und ich soll Rick von diesem Zwischenfall persönlich berichten, andernfalls wird Paul das für mich in die Hand nehmen und dann kann ich mich auf was gefasst machen! ... Alles klar? Also halt bitte den Mund! Ich weiss, dass er ausrasten wird, dass in seiner Abwesenheit so was passiert ist und dass _ich_ darin verwickelt war und ich weiss, dass er mir so einen Einlauf verpassen wird, dass ich wahrscheinlich los heulen muss! ... Ganz zu schweigen von der Strafe, die mich erwartet. Also tu mir den Gefallen und halt deine Klappe, Sully!"

Sein Gegenüber bekam riesige Augen. Er nickte schnell. "Ah, okay? ... G-ganz ruhig! D-der wird jetzt wahrscheinlich eh erstmal auspacken und sich frisch machen und dann wird er ne schöne Runde pennen, weil die Fahrt ziemlich anstrengend war, okay? Keine Panik, Alter! ... Warum macht dich das denn so nervös?"

Mike schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich wollte er nicht darüber sprechen, aber ... Schnell warf er einen Blick die Stufen hinauf, doch hören oder sehen konnte er nichts. Scheinbar wurden die beiden Führungsoffiziere noch nicht vermisst!

"Weil ich verdammt lange nicht mehr kassiert habe, deswegen!"

Sully zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. "Das ist bestimmt nicht der einzige Grund!"

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Stalltür ein paar Meter weiter an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Etwas überrascht und aufmerksam sah Sully an Mike vorbei und auf die Tür, die hinter Cem zu fiel. Sully atmete tief durch, als er an seinen toten Freund erinnert wurde, der ihn auch auf dem kleinen Ausflug nach New York _begleitet_ hatte ... Vielleicht würde er heute noch mit Rick gemeinsam in den Stall gehen und Spirit begrüßen, aber vielleicht auch nicht.

Sully räusperte sich leise und wandte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Mike zu, der seinen Blick natürlich gesehen hatte und ihm mit den Augen gefolgt war. "Eh und?"

Mike seufzte niedergeschlagen. "In dieser Woche hat Paul eine Liste gemacht, okay?"

"Namensliste," fragte Sully gezielt nach und fuhr fort, als Mike nickte. "Mit den Jungs, die Mist gebaut haben, damit Rick sich darum kümmern kann, wenn er wieder da ist?"

Wieder nickte der Lieutenant vor ihm. "Ich stehe drauf, Sully!"

Sully grinste leicht und spielte an dem Griff der schwarzen Tasche herum. "Ja, klar! Weil du dich heute geprügelt hast!"

"Ich," begann Mike Kopf schüttelnd. "Stehe nicht nur _einmal_ drauf, Sully! Sondern-"

Ein greller und lauter Pfiff von oben ließ Mike zusammen zucken und aufhorchen.

"Würden meine beiden _anderen_ Führungsoffiziere uns vielleicht die Ehre erweisen? Und meine Klamotten mitbringen? ... _Heute noch_, wenn es möglich ist?!"

Jetzt war auch Sully bei dem äußerst lauten Tonfall zusammen gezuckt und spähte vorsichtig die Treppe hinauf. Rick _sehen_ konnte er zwar nicht, aber dass der Colonel jetzt schon herumbrüllte, obwohl er sich gerade mal gute 20 Minuten auf dem Gelände aufhielt, war kein gutes Zeichen ...

Sully holte tief Luft. "Äh, Ja, Sir! Wir kommen!"

Er sah Mike noch mal kurz an, dann sprintete Sully mit dem Gepäck voraus die Steinstufen hinauf und Mike folgte ihm zügig.

* * *

Im ersten Stock stand Rick ein paar Minuten später in seinem Badezimmer und spritzte sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Er war müde und die Fahrt war anstrengend gewesen. Zwar hatte Sully dieses Mal keinerlei Ärger gemacht und die Highways waren sehr schön frei gewesen, aber Rick hatte nur so viele Pausen gemacht, wie unbedingt nötig um möglichst schnell wieder zu Hause zu sein. Während er sich mit den Händen auf dem glatten Waschbecken abstützte und sich etwas genauer im Spiegel betrachtete, überlegte er, ob es hier angebracht wäre, Paul gleich nicht die ganze Wahrheit mit zu teilen. Westen würde nachfragen! Auf jeden Fall! Und Rick wusste ganz sicher, dass der General ihn für ein paar Dinge zur Rechenschaft ziehen würde. Doch vielleicht hatte Rick auch Glück und Paul würde ihm nicht den Kopf abreißen!

Tief atmete er durch und hörte dann wie die Bürotür geöffnet wurde. Schritte. Sully und Mike waren gekommen und brachten die fehlenden Taschen mit. Rick drehte sich um, gerade in dem Moment, als sein Second-Lieutenant mit einer Tasche durch den kleinen Flur und an der offenen Badtür vorbei gerauscht kam.

Bevor Mike aus seinem Blickfeld verschwinden konnte, rief Rick ihn zurück. "Mike?"

Der blonde Junge stoppte sofort seinen Vormarsch und trat einen Schritt nach hinten um seinen Commander ganz sehen zu können. "Sir?"

Rick hob eine Augenbraue, legte die rechte Hand an das Waschbecken und tippte leicht mit den Fingern auf dem grauen Porzelllan herum, während er Sanders interessiert musterte. "Ist irgendwas Außergewöhnliches passiert, während ich weg war?"

Mike schluckte, während er die Tasche in der Hand und mit dem gesunden Arm ausbalancierte.

_Oh, nein ... Das geht ja schon gut los! Eine direkte Frage und er will eine direkte Antwort ... Scheisse! Hat er jetzt schon mit dem General gesprochen oder nicht?! ... Los, lüg! _

"Nein, Boss," log der Führungsoffizier locker drauf los. "Außer das Basketballspiel, was etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist, als Rob den Dunking versuchen musste und sich _hingelegt_ hat. A-aber ihr geht es schon wieder ganz gut, denke ich ... Paul war ja hier!"

Rick musterte ihn. "Okay! Rob werd' ich gleich auch mal besuchen. ... Und sonst? Es ist nichts passiert, was irgendwie wichtig ist oder von dem ich wissen müsste?"

Schulterzucken. "P-paul hat ja den Laden geschmissen! Da musst du _ihn_ fragen, Rick!"

Macintosh legte den Kopf schief und nahm die Hand von dem Rand des Waschbeckens. _Irgendwas stimmt hier doch nicht!_ ... "Ich frage jetzt aber nicht _Paul_, sondern meinen _Second-Lieutenant_, der die letzten Tage während meiner Abwesenheit _Mitverantwortung_ für den reibungslosen Ablauf und seine Truppe getragen hat! ... Also? Bekomme ich jetzt eine Antwort, Mike?"

_Oh, Gott ... Er bringt mich um ..._

Doch bevor Mike den Mund aufmachen und Rick seine Prügelei mit Thomas von heute Morgen beichten konnte, rief Westen einmal von dem Büro aus zu ihnen hnüber ... "Mike? Los sag es ihm endlich und hör auf Zeit zu schinden, die wir alle nicht haben!"

Der Junge schluckte und Rick verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nein! Er wollte nicht mehr wirklich warten. "Was sollst du mir sagen, bitte? ... Stell die Tasche weg und nimm die Kappe ab, wenn du mit mir sprichst!"

"Ehm," begann der Führungsoffizier unsicher und stellte die Reisetasche hinter sich in den kleinen Flur. Schnell zog er die Basecap vom Kopf, doch behielt sie in den Händen. Mike spähte einmal kurz den Flur hinunter, doch Paul war nicht zu sehen. Scheinbar sass er auf Rick's Stuhl und wartete auf ihn. Er sah wieder Rick an und fummelte dann nervös an seinen Fingern herum, während er versuchte, ihm das Geschehene so ruhig wie möglich zu schildern. "Wir haben heute Morgen Basketball gespielt, ah, Thomas, ein paar andere Jungs und ich! Und ... d-das Spiel ist leider etwas außer Kontrolle geraten, weil Tom einige Regeln nicht beachten wollte."

"Weiter," forderte der Colonel ihn ruhig auf und wippte dann auf seinem Fußballen herum, in der Hoffnung, dass Mike schnell zum Abschluß kommen würde.

Nachdem Sanders mit seinem kleinen Vortrag fertig war, seufzte Rick einmal tief, fuhr sich mit der Hand müde über die Stirn und schüttelte frustriert und verärgert den Kopf. "Also mit anderen Worten ... Thomas und du, ihr habt euch wegen eines Regelbruchs gestritten und dann-" Rick hob mahnend einen Finger in die Luft. "Habt _ihr_ wiederum eine Hausregel gebrochen indem ihr euch quer durch die Halle geschlagen habt! Sehe ich das richtig?"

Mike betrachtete kurz seine Schuhspitzen. _Muss er das immer so korrekt wieder geben?_

"Augen zu mir, Michael! Ich will eine Antwort!"

Sofort suchte Mike wieder seinen Commander. "Ja, Sir. Das ist richtig, Sir! A-aber General Westen hat sich der Sache schon angenommen und uns diszipliniert ... Sir! E-es ist alles erledigt!"

Mike grinste und Rick grinste und nickte zurück. Innerhalb einer Sekunde schüttelte Rick dann aber zu Mike's Leidwesen wieder fassungslos den Kopf und trat dicht an ihn heran, der jedoch stehen blieb. Sein ironischer Tonfall blieb Mike bei den nächsten Sätzen nicht verborgen.

"So leid es mir tut, Mike ... Aber ich denke nicht, dass General Westen euch diszipliniert hat! _Richtig_ diszipliniert hat, meine ich! Aber ich werde das noch nachholen, keine Sorge!"

_Ja, genau das hab ich ja befürchtet ... War nicht anders zu erwarten. So ein Mist!_

Sanders nickte leicht. "Ja, Sir ..."

Plötzlich tauchte Paul hinter Mike auf. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Stück Wand gegenüber der offenen Badtür und warf einen Blick über Mike's Schulter auf seinen besten Freund. "Rick? Könnt ihr das vielleicht Morgen klären, wenn ich weg bin und du ausgeschlafen hast?"

Rick seufzte leise. "Ja."

"Gut," erwiderte Westen nickend. "Dann würde ich jetzt den Vorschlag machen, dass Mike die Tasche weg bringt und dann wieder seinen Stubenarrest antritt, der ja noch bis Montag Mittag läuft!" Hier sah er kurz Mike an, der Paul wiederum einen Blick zu warf und Westen wandte sich wieder an Rick. "Und du gehst duschen und legst dich bitte eine Stunde hin! Ich sehe nämlich, dass du eigentlich tot müde bist und dir fast die Augen zu fallen! Und wenn du später ausgeruht bist, unterhalten wir zwei uns unter vier Augen ohne irgendwelche Störungen in deinem Büro!" Paul stieß sich von der Wand ab. "Alles klar, Colonel?"

Überrascht sah Mike zwischen Rick und Paul hin und her. _Wow, Paul ist echt sauer auf ihn!_

Der Junge räusperte sich entschuldigend, drehte sich um und brachte endlich die Tasche in Rick's Wohn- und Schlafzimmer. Er hörte noch wie Rick Paul ein _Ja, General_ erwiderte und Paul betrat wieder das Arbeitszimmer, um sich noch ein paar bürokratischen Dingen zu widmen und so die Zeit totzuschlagen, in der Rick duschte und dann eine oder zwei Stunden schlief. Mike setzte die Tasche vor dem Bett ab und marschiete schnell wieder hinaus. Die Badtür war zu! Seufzend betrat er das Büro, wo Eli gemeinsam mit Sully standen und Eli seinen Kumpel kurz briefte und auf den neusten Stand brachte. Mike zog die Zwischentür leise zu und atmete dann erleichtert aus.

Skeptisch sah Sully zu ihm hinüber. "Was ist?"

"Nichts," gab Sanders zurück und wandte sich dann Paul, der auf Rick's Stuhl hockte und wieder einen Stift in den Fingern hielt, um seine nächste Unterschrift zu tätigen. Zwar war Rick jetzt wieder auf der Base, doch Paul wollte den wenigen Papierkram noch unbedingt bereinigen - mit _seiner_ Unterschrift! "Paul? Darf ich gehen?"

"Ja, geh," sagte der hohe Offizier gedankenversunken, während er schrieb und das Blatt dann weg nahm. "Mike?"

"Sir?"

"Versuch bitte nicht die Sache herunter zu spielen, okay? Du bist in dieser Woche nicht nur eimmal unangenehm aufgefallen, denk bitte daran, hm? Er bekommt die Liste, mit entsprechenden Anmerkungen meinerseits und du wirst dich deiner Verantwortung stellen und dich nicht rausreden, wenn er mit dir darüber spricht! Wir verstehen uns?"

"Ja, ich hab verstanden," gab der Junge zurück und verschwand dann auf dem Flur um in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

Paul sah ihm kurz nach und dann auf die geschlossene Tür. Er stand wieder auf und zog die zwei Jalousien nach oben. Die helle Sonne hatte sich hinter einer kleinen Wolke versteckt. Dann setzte er sich wieder, unterschrieb das nächste Formular, legte es bei Seite auf den entsprechenden Stapel und kratzte sich am Kopf. Eli tuschelte kurz mit Sully in der Ecke des Zimmers und sie meldeten sich dann ebenfalls bei Paul ab um ihrer Routine nach zu gehen.

* * *

Nach knapp drei Stunden stand Paul mit seinem Handy am Ohr an einem der beiden Bürofenster und sah durch die Scheibe nach draußen auf den seitlichen Teil des Hofes. Es war kurz nach fünf Uhr abends ... Während Rick geduscht und dann auch geschlafen hatte, war er einmal im Haus umher gegangen, hatte nach Robin und Thomas gesehen, die ja beide verletzt waren und Parker gesagt, dass Rick natürlich später bei ihr vorbei schauen würde. Danach war er mit Mike auf der Krankenstation verschwunden, hatte dem Lieutenant schnell das Pflaster gewechselt und ihn dann gebeten, noch mal den Stall zu kontrollieren, damit der Colonel später bei seinem ersten Rundgang nach seiner Heimkehr nichts zu beanstanden hatte!

Paul seufzte in das Handy hinein und telefonierte weiter mit seiner Frau. "Schätzchen? Ich denke mal, dass ich frühestens in einer Stunde hier weg kann. ... Mhm ... Ja, wir müssen noch die Kommandoübergabe machen und noch ein paar Dinge besprechen! Ja, okay!" Er lachte bitter. "Rick geht es gut ja! _Wieder_!"

Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich die Zwischentür und Rick kam mit einer schwarzen Tasse in der Hand hinein. Paul drehte kurz seinen Kopf nach hinten. Rick trug die schwarze Kampfhose, Stiefel und ein gleichfarbiges T-Shirt. Westen musterte seinen besten Freund schnell und sah sofort, dass er nicht ganz ausgeschlafen war. Währscheinlich hatte er sich den Wecker gestellt, um nicht bis spät abends durch zuschlafen! Während Rick die Tür zu drückte, sich durch die Haare fuhr und dann einen Schluck Kaffee nahm, den Paul in der Zwischenzeit aufgesetzt hatte, drehte Westen sich auf dem Absatz um und lehnte sich mit dem Hintern an den Heizkörper unter dem Fenster.

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht," sagte der General leise zu seiner Frau. "Ja, ist gerade reingekommen! Mhm ... Mach ich, Deb! Bis nachher dann! Bye!"

Nachdem Paul den Anruf beendet hatte, steckte er sein Handy wieder in die Hosentasche zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Rick hielt die Kaffeetasse fest, machte dann einen Schritt nach vorn und legte die freie Hand auf die Lehne des einzigen Stuhls, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand.

"Schöne Grüße von meiner Frau," bestellte Paul ihm und stützte sich dann mit beiden Händen an der Fensterbank ab.

"Danke! Zurück nachher ..."

"Hast du schon ausgepackt?"

"Ja," gab Rick zurück und räusperte sich dann.

Paul musterte ihn eingehend. "Dann sei doch so gut und hol mir das Tilidin, was du auf dieser Reise dabei hattest, Rick!"

Rick hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue. "Wozu?"

"Das war ein Befehl, Colonel," ermahnte ihn Westen streng. "Und jetzt tu, was ich dir gesagt habe!"

Ohne noch etwas zu erwidern ging Rick wieder in sein Zimmer und kam wenig später zurück zu Paul. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte vorsichtig die Ampulle Tilidin auf dem Holz ab. Eine Ampulle. Eine _volle_ Ampulle! Die Ampulle, die Paul Rick gebeten hatte, vor sechs Tagen einzupacken!

Westen warf einen skeptischen Blick auf das Serum. "Okay, setz dich hin!"

Macintosh ließ sich auf dem Besucherstuhl nieder, nahm noch einmal einen Schluck Kaffee, als Paul sich dann auch entschied Platz zu nehmen, so dass er mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war. Gedankenverloren hob der General das Tilidin hoch und vor seine stahlblauen Augen. Der kleine Glasbehälter war voll! Also hatte Rick keinen Tropfen verbraucht und Stephen musste noch etwas in seiner Praxis vorrätig gehabt haben.

Als Rick seine Tasse absetzte und dann die Hände zurück nahm, öffnete Paul den Mund. "Erzähl mir bitte was hierrüber, Rick! Weshalb ist diese Ampulle noch bis zum Rand gefüllt, obwohl du ja einige Probleme hattest?"

"Stephen hatte noch was da, also haben wir die Ampulle nicht gebraucht!"

"Mhm," machte Paul nachdenklich. "Wieviel hast du die letzten sechs Tage gebraucht? Oder anders ausgedrückt, wie oft musste Stephen dich spritzen?"

"Paul, da-"

_"Wie. Oft. Rick,"_ fragte der General jetzt noch mal etwas lauter und deutlicher. Paul konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Rick sich irgendwie heraus reden wollte oder noch schlimmer, das Ganze nicht ernst genug nahm! Nein! Das mochte Paul ganz und gar nicht!

Rick seufzte leise und ließ sich in die Stuhllehne sinken. "Ich glaube vier mal!"

_"Vier Mal,"_ wiederholte der andere Arzt Zähne knirschend. "Und in wievielen Tagen, Rick?"

"Freitag und Samstag," gab Rick eine Antwort. Schnell nahm er wieder seine Tasse zur Hand und trank an dem Kaffee, nur um Paul nicht sofort wieder ansehen zu müssen.

Paul tippte leicht mit zwei Fingern auf der Tischkante herum, sah auf die Ampulle und dann kurz auf den Holzschrank neben sich. Eine Sekunde später hatte er wieder Augen für sein Gegenüber. "Das ist ziemlich oft für nur zwei Tage! Aber ich schätze, das weisst du selbst am Besten! ..." Paul's Blick wurde weicher, als er merkte, dass Rick ihm aufmerksam zu hörte und ihn aussprechen ließ. Westen fuhr fort. "Aber wir beide wissen ebenfalls, dass ich dir untersagt habe, mit Krämpfen Auto zu fahren. Noch dazu deinen 250 PS starken Pontiac, auf dem Interstate Highway mit vier Spuren!"

Rick atmete tief durch und versuchte seine Stimme einigermaßen auf einem ruhigen Level zu halten und Paul nicht anzufahren. "Was hätte ich denn bitte machen sollen, Paul?!"

Ungläubig und genervt starrte Westen ihn über die volle Tischplatte hinweg an, hob beide Hände und stand dann auf.

"Du bist einfach unglaublich," sagte er laut. Er trat von seinem Stuhl weg, so dass er etwas Beinfreiheit hatte und funkelte seinen Freund wütend und mit einem sakrastischen Lächeln an. "Hast du schon mal etwas von _rechts ran fahren_ gehört? Oder von Tankstellen oder Raststätten?! Da hättest du ganz gut parken und ein Nickerchen machen können! Wies-"

"Ich wol-"

"Unterbrich mich bitte nicht," fauchte Westen ihn jetzt genervt an und hob einen Finger.

Schnell schloss Rick wieder seinen Mund, nur um Paul weiter voll in Fahrt zu erleben ...

"Ich weiss, dass auf dieser Strecke, die ihr gefahren seid, sehr viele Möglichkeiten sind, um mal anzuhalten und sich schlafen zu legen, Rick! Wenn man einen Notfall hat und du hattest ganz klar einen Notfall, setzt jeder vernünftige Mensch den verdammten Blinker und fährt die nächste Möglichkeit runter um sich _A_ auszuruhen oder _B_ Hilfe anzufordern! WAS DU BEIDES SCHEINBAR NICHT GETAN HAST!"

_Okay, ich hab ihn wirklich sauer gemacht mit der Aktion ... mal sehen wie lang er das durchhält, wenn er jetzt schon rumbrüllt ..._

Paul versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen und atmete tief durch. Er drehte sich um, warf einen Blick aus dem linken Fenster auf den Wald und schüttelte dann frustriert den Kopf. Dann fuhr der Mann schnell fort, ohne sich um zu drehen. "Wann hast du den ersten stärkeren Krampf gespürt?"

Der Colonel räusperte sich leise. "Pennsylvania!"

"Und dann?"

"Sully hat Ärger gemacht und ich bin die nächste Raststätte ran gefahren," sagte Rick ihm die Wahrheit und hoffte irgendwie, dass Paul ihm das anrechnen würde.

"Gut," gab Paul laut, aber mit Sarkasmus gespickt zurück und nickte. Langsam drehte er sich wieder um, damit er Rick in die braunen Augen sehen konnte ... um heraus zu finden, ob er log! "Und dann?"

Rick streckte seine Finger nach der Kaffeetasse aus, nahm sie hoch, trank einen Schluck und fuhr mit seinem Bericht fort. Die Tasse hielt er auf seinem Schoß fest. "Ich hab ihm eine Standpauke gehalten, weil er sich falsch verhalten hat und dann ist er auf den Toilletten verschwunden. Ich bin in den Shop und ihm später nach gegangen. Auf den WCs hat er sich mit einem anderen Kerl angelegt und ich musste dazwischen gehen." Den Blick, den Paul ihm jetzt zu warf, konnte Rick sofort deuten. "Ja, da hatte ich schon ziemliche Schwierigkeiten, wenn du das fragen willst."

"Ja, genau das wollte ich wissen ... Und dann seid ihr einfach weiter gefahren? Sully und du? Ohne, dass du den kleinsten Gedanken daran verschwendet hast, dass das eventuell ziemlich gefährlich sein könnte und du dich vielleicht während der Fahrt nicht mehr konzentrieren kannst und ... _vielleicht_ zusammen brichst?!"

Sein Colonel sagte nichts dazu. Natürlich hatte Rick an diese Konsequenzen gedacht, allerdings hatte er auch nicht vor gehabt, sich eine oder zwei Stunden auszuruhen und dann viel später bei seinem Bruder auf zutauchen, als eigentlich vorgesehen ...

"Darf ich ... etwas sagen, General?"

Westen sah ihn verärgert an und nickte. "Ja!"

Rick schlug ein Bein über das andere und wippte leicht mit dem Schuh herum. "Paul? Wenn es hart auf hart gekommen wär, hätte ich angehalten und Hilfe geholt! Bitte glaub mir das, ich-"

"Einen _Dreck_ hättest du und wir beide wissen das," knurrte der andere Mann Kopf schüttelnd.

Genervt atmete Macintosh aus und zischte kaum hörbar. "Dann glaub doch, was du willst! Du weisst es doch eh besser!"

"Wie bitte," fragte Westen erstaunt nach, obwohl er Rick natürlich genau verstanden hatte.

"Du hast mich verstanden," meinte sein Gegenüber leise und nahm dann den letzten Schluck von seinem warmen Kaffee, während Paul versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und möglichst nicht herum zu brüllen. Eigentlich war das nicht Paul's Art, aber Rick machte es dem Chefarzt nicht gerade einfach!

Westen seufzte. "Du hättest Stephen anrufen können oder nicht? Ich schätze deinen Bruder so fürsorglich ein, dass er sofort losgefahren wär und dich abgeholt hätte, genau so wie Mac, wenn du ihn darum gebeten hättest! Ist das richtig?!"

"Ja!"

"Wieso tust du es dann nicht, verdammt," fragte Paul laut. Doch dann kam er selbst auf die Antwort ... "Ah! Ich denke, ich weiss, wieso ... Weil Niemand deinen Pontiac fahren darf, außer es ist unbedingt notwendig oder du liegst im Sterben! Ich weiss, dass du Sully niemals fahren lassen würdest und schon gar nicht die überfüllten Highways oder die Interstate, aber Rick? Dein Schwager ist ein Cop und ein sehr guter Fahrer! Mac hättest du das durchaus zutrauen können, denke ich, oder?"

Langsam blies Rick die Luft aus seinem Mund. _Okay, das war's dann! Er hat mich!_

"Ja, du hast Recht," gab er leise zu und stellte die Tasse auf der Tischkante ab. Rick verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Paul in die Augen. "Ich habe nicht nachgedacht und war der Meinung, dass ich den restlichen Weg auch ohne fremde Hilfe hinter mich bringen kann! Sully hat mich gewarnt und mich gebeten, dass ich Stephen Bescheid sage, aber ich war zu stolz. Und ich wollte nicht, dass Mac oder sonst wer mein Auto zu Schrott fährt. Es ... es tut mir leid, Paul!"

Der Chefarzt stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab und beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn. "Rick? Es ist schön, dass du dich entschuldigst und deinen _Fehler_ scheinbar auch einsiehst. Ich hatte dich gebeten anzurufen sobald du bei Stephen angekommen bist! Das hast du nicht. Wahrscheinlich, weil du dann hättest zugeben müssen, dass die Fahrt alles andere als problemlos gewesen war. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du so eine lange Strecke auch nicht jeden Tag fährst! ... Also? Habe ich irgendwann mal angerufen, um nach zu fragen, ob mein bester Freund mit seinem Ziehsohn auch wohl behalten in Woodside angekommen ist! Und was höre ich dann?"

Als Rick keine Antwort gab, fuhr Paul fort. "Stephen teilt mir mit, dass du ein kleines Problem hattest und dass ihr euch gerade darum kümmert! ... Außerdem hast du dir die Frechheit herausgenommen, mich am Telefon dreist anzulügen! Rick, das- ... Das geht nicht!"

Der Colonel fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar, atmete tief durch, doch versuchte nicht, Paul von seinem Pfad abzubringen. Er hatte sich voll und ganz in Rage geredet ... und Rick musste das jetzt aushalten. Er ließ die Hand wieder auf seinen Oberschenkel und die Kampfhose sinken und öffnete schließlich den Mund, während Westen die Hände vom Tisch nahm und sie dann hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte und sich etwas streckte.

"Es tut mir leid, Paul! Wirklich! Stephen hat mir auch schon eine Standpauke gehalten und ich weiss, dass es ein großer Fehler war, trotz Schmerzen zu fahren und Sully zu ... bestrafen! Das hätte ich lassen sollen! Ich verstehe, dass du verärgert bist und mich am Liebsten umbringen würdest und ich verspreche dir jetzt, dass ich es nie wieder so weit kommen lassen werde, wie an diesem Wochenende! Ehrenwort, _Sir_!"

Paul nahm die Hände herunter. "Und du glaubst, damit ist es jetzt getan, ja? Du bittest um Verzeihung und alles ist erledigt?"

"Eigentlich schon ja ..." erwiderte Rick vorsichtig. "Oder was hast d-"

Der Chefarzt legte den Kopf schief und schielte auf den großen Schrank in der Ecke. Dann sah er wieder Rick an, der geschockt den Mund öffnete und den Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein, das ...," begann der Colonel und setzte sich gerade hin. "Das hast du nicht vor! Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht dein Stil ist, Paul! Das machst du nicht! Vergiss es!"

Paul nahm vorsichtig die Schlüssel vom Tisch und machte einen demonstrativen Schritt auf den Schrank zu, dann hielt er sich den Bund vor die Augen und suchte nach dem richtigen Schlüssel. Rick räusperte sich vorsichtig und stand dann sehr schnell vom Stuhl auf. Angespannt sah er zu ihm hinüber.

"Paul?"

Der andere Mann nahm den richtigen Schlüssel und drehte sich dann zu Rick um. Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn, wandte sich wieder um, steckte den Schlüssel in das Schloss und öffnete. Mit zwei Fingern schob er die eine Tür auf, sah hinein und nahm schließlich den dünnen Stock heraus. Paul machte wieder auf dem Absatz kehrt und drehte den Stock langsam in den Fingern herum, während er Rick tief in die Augen sah.

"Ja, wir beide wissen, dass körperliche Bestrafung ganz und gar nicht mein _Stil_ ist! ... Allerdings gibt es für Alles ein Erstes Mal, Rick! Ich hätte wirklich keinerlei Spass daran, dir mit diesem Stock hier weh zu tun, aber ich werde das durchziehen, solltest du mich noch mal durch so ein grob fahrlässiges Verhalten dazu zwingen! ... Du hast an diesem Wochenende nicht nur dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, sondern auch das von Sully, der direkt neben dir im Wagen war! Ist dir das eigentlich klar?"

_Und schon wieder hat er recht, verdammt! ..._

"Ja, ich weiss," erwiderte Rick nach einigen Sekunden.

"Wenn du die Kontrolle verloren hättest und dein Wagen ausgebrochen wäre, dann-"

"ICH WEISS, OKAY?!"

Kurz haftete sein besorgter Blick auf dem Stock in Paul's rechter Hand, dann sah er seinem Freund wieder in die Augen. "Wie gesagt, es tut mir leid, was passiert ist. Ich weiss nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, Paul, aber es wird nicht noch einmal vorkommen! Das verspreche ich dir und ..." Jetzt musterte Rick wieder seinen Stock. "_Den_ brauchst du nicht! Leg ihn bitte wieder weg!"

Westen sah ihn einen langen Moment an, legte dann den Stock wie von Rick gewünscht wieder zurück und verriegelte den Holzschrank. Die Schlüssel behielt er in der Hand und klimperte leicht damit herum, während er kurz nach dachte.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich mag es wirklich nicht dir zu drohen, aber ich werde diese Drohung sofort wahr machen! Solltest du noch einmal so drastische Entscheidungen treffen und meine Anweisungen hintergehen, obwohl du es verdammt noch mal besser weisst! Dann bekommst du eine Abreibung von mir, die du so schnell nicht wieder vergessen wirst, Rick! Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?"

Rick legte die Hände hinter seinen Rücken und nahm respektvoll Haltung an. "Ja, Sir! Sie haben sich deutlich ausgedrückt, Sir!"

"Setzen, Colonel!"

Rick nahm wieder auf dem Besucherstuhl Platz. Gedankenverloren ließ er seinen Kopf sinken, als er an die möglichen Konsequenzen dachte, die Paul ihm gerade angezeigt hatte. Paul hatte absolut recht! Was wäre geschehen, wenn Rick wegen eines Krampfes und seinem _Ego_ einen Unfall provoziert hätte? Was wäre mit ihm passiert? Was wäre mit _Sully_ passiert? Er hätte tot sein können. Sully, _sein Junge_, hätte sterben können, nur weil Rick seine Magenschmerzen nicht ernst genug genommen hatte. Weil _er_ geglaubt hatte, er könnte einmal durch Pennsylvania brausen und zwar _ohne_ irgendwie Hilfe anzufordern oder sich von Stephen oder Mac abholen zu lassen! ...

Rick schluckte schwer. Schnell nahm er beide Hände hoch und hielt sie vor sein Gesicht, damit er Paul nicht mehr an sehen musste. Er konnte seinen Herzschlag beinahe hören ... Das schlechte Gewissen. Versäumnis seiner Aufsichtspflicht gegenüber Sully.

_Ja! Genau das hab ich getan! Ich habe nicht nur mein Leben in Gefahr gebracht, sondern auch das von meinem Ziehsohn! _

Er schüttelte frustriert und verärgert den Kopf und plötzlich brach alles aus ihm heraus. Der ganze Stress, den er sich wegen der Hochzeit seines Bruders angetan hatte. Die lange und beschwerliche Hin- und Rückfahrt durch zwei Bundesstaaten. Sully's schlechte Laune und sein Zusammenbruch wegen Django's tragischem Tod! Vorsichtig atmete er aus, während beschämt die Augen zu drückte und dann die erste Träne verlor. Er schluckte wieder, rieb sich mit den Händen langsam durch das schwarze und dichte Haar.

Er hörte Geräusche. Paul hatte sich bewegt! Rick nahm die Hände weg, verschränkte seine Arme und legte sie auf seine Knie. Er ließ seinen Kopf und die Stirn fallen, während er in Gedanken die heikele Situation in die er Sully gebracht hatte, noch mal durchspielte. Träne um Träne tropften auf seine nackten Arme und die Knie. Rick konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten! Und ihm war es egal. Er weinte. Wieder ein Geräusch, diesmal hinter ihm. Paul hatte irgend etwas hochgehoben ... Irgend etwas wurde dicht neben ihm auf dem Holzboden abgesetzt. Ein Stuhl. Rick konnte hören, wie sein bester Freund sich neben ihn setzte und dann spürte er eine Hand, die sich auf sein T-Shirt legte und ihn sanft streichelte.

Paul öffnete den Mund. Seine Stimme war leise und beruhigend. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ... drastisch sein musste, Rick. Versuch dich zu beruhigen bitte. Es ist alles okay und es ist nichts passiert! Sully geht es super, hm?"

Rick konnte nichts sagen.

"Beruhig dich," sagte Westen leise und streichelte ihm liebevoll den Rücken. Paul tat es verdammt weh, Rick so am Boden zu sehen! Und noch mehr, da er persönlich mit den Worten, die er gefunden hatte, für diesen kleinen Zusammenbruch verantwortlich war. Behutsam legte er seine Hand auf Rick's rechte Schulter, streichelte ihn wieder und sah ihn von der Seite aus an. "Tief durchatmen! ... Gut so! Versuch dich zu beruhigen."

Ganz langsam atmete Rick gut hörbar durch den Mund ein und aus. Paul nahm eine Taschentuchpackung vom Tisch, öffnete sie und zog eines der Papiertücher heraus, was er dann in den Fingern hielt und wartete. Wieder streichelte er liebevoll Rick's Schulter und beobachtete ihn besorgt.

_Wieso hab ich das bloß gesagt? ... Aber es musste sein! Vielleicht kapiert er jetzt, was hätte passieren können!_

Nach drei Minuten schon, hatte der Colonel sich wieder so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er das Taschentuch von Paul entgegen nahm und sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte. Er putzte sich die Nase, lehnte sich dann in den Stuhl hinein und zerdrückte das Taschentuch in seiner Hand, während er aus dem Fenster starrte.

Paul sah ihn an und lehnte sich dann selbst in seinen Stuhl. "Ist alles wieder okay?"

Räuspern. "Ja ... ja, du hast recht, mit dem was du gesagt hast, Paul. Ich hätte uns umbringen können! Verzeih mir meinen ... Fehler! Ich weiss nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Währscheinlich hab ich gar nicht _gedacht_, sondern wollte nur so schnell wie möglich zu Stephen!"

"Ja, das wird es sein," gab der General seufzend zurück und legte dann die rechte Hand und den Arm um Rick's Stuhllehne. "Ich verzeih dir das, aber nur, wenn es nicht wieder vor kommt, Colonel! Sonst haben wir beide ein echtes Problem miteinander und das meine ich verdammt ernst!"

Macintosh warf kurz einen Blick auf die Schreibtischkante und sah dann Paul an. "Ich hab verstanden, Sir! Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen! Versprochen! Ich passe auf!"

"Gute Antwort, Herr Offizier," erwiderte Westen grinsend und tätschelte Rick die Schulter.

Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen, ohne dass Rick noch Paul etwas sagten ...

Schließlich ergriff Westen wieder das Wort. "Dann habe ich jetzt alles gesagt, was ich dir sagen wollte! Lass uns bitte kurz besprechen, was hier so gelaufen ist und dann machen wir die offizielle Kommandoübergabe auf dem Hof, okay? Ich sag Sully Bescheid, dass er alle in 30 Minuten auf dem Hof antreten lassen soll!" Er lächelte leicht, als Rick ihn an sah. "Sollen doch alle mitkriegen, dass _Black Fox_ wieder in seinem Bau ist!"

Rick nickte und grinste dann leicht. "Gut! Mach das!"

Sein bester und ältester Freund, stand auf, ging hinter ihm vorbei, tätschelte Rick noch mal kurz die Schulter und klopfte dann an Sully's Zimmertür, um den First-Lieutenant die ersten Instruktionen für diesen Tag zu geben. Rick blieb wo er war und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Dann, als Paul klopfte, wandte der Colonel seinen Kopf herum. "Paul? Danke für Alles! Danke, dass du hier übernommen hast!"

Westen öffnete die Tür, als Sully ihn herein bat und sah über seine Schulter. Auch er lächelte jetzt. "Kein Problem, das weisst du doch!"

Macintosh seufzte leise und sah wieder etwas beschämt auf seine Füße. "Ja ..."

_Er hat mich echt zum Heulen gebracht! ... Unglaublich! Ich sollte wirklich besser auf mich aufpassen, sonst macht er noch seine kleine Drohung irgendwann wahr und ich liege mit runter gelassenen Hosen hier über meinem Tisch! ... Darauf kann ich wirklich verzichten!_

* * *

Nachdem Paul Sully die entsprechenden Befehle gegeben hatte, war der Lieutenant auch schon los marschiert und hatte Mike Bescheid gegeben. Rick und Westen hatten sich dann gemeinsam in Rick's Privaträume begeben und auf das grüne Sofa gesetzt und der General hatte eine Namensliste aus der hinteren Hosentasche hervor gezogen und diese Liste und viele andere Dinge mit ihm besprochen, die in den letzten sechs Tagen vorgefallen waren - Rick's _Fehlverhalten_ wurde erstmal mit keinem Wort mehr erwähnt! Als Paul mit ihm diese Liste abgehakt hatte und Rick etwas wütend war, dass Mike ganze drei Mal namentlich erwähnt war, also drei Mal unangenehm aufgefallen und Mist gebaut hatte, hatte Rick die Liste gut sichtbar neben sich deponiert, um später entsprechende Termine mit Mike und den anderen Jungs zu vereinbaren und Konsequenzen ein zuleiten.

Der Colonel nahm die Fernbedienung, schaltete das Gerät an und suchte einen Nachrichtensender, den er dann auf _Stumm_ schaltete und sich dann wieder zu Paul umdrehte, während er ein Bein unter das andere klemmte und den linken Arm auf der Sofalehne ablegte.

Paul berichtete ihm von ein paar medizinischen Vorfällen, zum Beispiel Robin's verstauchtem Fuß und den Verletzungen, die sich Thomas und Mike bei ihrer Schlägerei zugezogen hatten! Westen erwähnte hier auch noch mal, dass Rick gefälligst darauf zu achten hatte, dass immer alle notwendigen Medikamente vorrätig sein sollten und falls nicht, er die dafür vorgesehene Liste schreiben, unterzeichnen und dann ihm ins Krankenhaus schicken sollte. Ein fehlendes Medikament und sei es nur eine Kühlsalbe oder ein Schmerzmittel war völlig inakzeptabel! Rick hatte ihm schnell noch mal versichert, dass auch diese Unzulänglichkeit nicht noch mal vorkommen würde und somit waren auch die medizinischen Details zügig abgehakt!

Die Truppe hatte unter Paul's Leitung ein paar Übungen im Wald absolviert und auch deren Berichte lagen schon auf Rick's Tisch. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten waren die vollen sechs Tage in denen der Boss nicht auf seiner Base war, vollständig besprochen und sie hatten das Thema gewechselt.

Rick hatte von der Hochzeit erzählt, Stephen, Mac und den Kindern, sowie seinem Neffen Brian und dessen Freund! Er kam auch auf Sully's Heulkrampf zu sprechen ...

Paul, der sich etwas mehr in das Sofa hineinlehnte, bewegte leicht seinen schwarzen Schuh hin und her und legte den Kopf schief, als er hörte, wie gemein, Fred Miller zu Sully gewesen war. "Und dann? Ich meine, hat Fred sich bei ihm entschuldigt oder?"

Mit der rechten Hand nahm Rick ein Wasserglas hoch, trank und setzte es wieder auf dem kleinen Tisch ab. Er seufzte, als er an diese unschöne Sache zurück dachte. "Nachdem ich mich mit Fred unter vier Augen unterhalten habe, ja!"

Westen grinste leicht und überlegte. "Und das heisst? Hast du dir diesen Fred geschnappt, betrunken wie er war und hast ihm eine verpasst?"

"Nein," meinte der Colonel Kopf schüttelnd. "So gern ich das auch getan hätte, Paul! Aber ich wollte meinem Bruder nicht diesen Tag vermiesen, in dem ich Fred in die Notaufnahme befördere! ... Nein, ich habe ihm aber sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich gefälligst mit solchen Kommentaren in Sully's und meiner Gegenwart zurück halten sollte! ... Außerdem, dass er es mit dem Alkohol nicht übertreiben soll, denn das war die Hochzeit meines Bruders und kein _Saufgelage_ mit irgendwelchen Trinkspielchen!"

"Und," fragte Paul und rückte eines der kleinen Kissen hinter sich weg.

"Fred konnte nicht mehr wirklich gerade aus gucken und so musste seine Frau das Entschuldigen für ihren Mann übernehmen," erwiderte der Colonel Schulter zuckend und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Fernsehschirm um einen Teil der Nachrichten zu verfolgen, dann fuhr er fort und sah wieder Paul in die Augen. "Es war ihr sehr peinlich ... Die zwei sind dann auch mit als erstes gegangen. Ich glaube Stephen und Mac war das auch ganz Recht! Danach gab es keine Probleme mehr und wir alle hatten unseren Spass bis zum frühen Morgen!"

"Und dir ging es gut während der Feier?"

Nicken. "Ja, keine Probleme mehr und zu viel getrunken habe ich auch nicht, falls das deine nächste Frage ist!"

Paul grinste breit und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "Ja, das hätte ich gefragt! Okay, ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass wir uns mal auf dem Hof blicken lassen und dann bist du mich auch schon los!"

Rick nickte. "Ja, das wird auch Zeit, dass du wieder zu deiner Frau zurück fährst!"

"Was soll das denn heissen," fragte Paul ihn skeptisch. "So schlimm bin ich doch wohl nicht!"

"Wenn du sauer bist, dann schon ..."

Der General beugte sich ein Stück zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte leise. "Wenn du nicht auf dich aufpassen kannst und grob fahrlässig handelst, obwohl du es bei weitem besser weisst, mein Freund, dann hast du es nicht anders verdient! Verstanden? Sei froh, dass ich deinen Stock wieder weg gelegt habe!"

Macintosh sah ihn an. "Das ... war nur ein Scherz oder? Ich meine, dass du mich verprügeln würdest, wenn ich dir einen triftigen Grund dafür gebe! O-oder?"

"Nein," erwiderte der andere Offizier ungerührt und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war kein Scherz, Rick! Ich mag es nicht, aber ich werde es tun! Vergiss das bitte nicht! ... Lass uns mal gehen!"

Der Colonel sah ihn noch einen Moment lang an, doch Paul meinte es scheinbar ziemlich ernst. Rick seufzte leise und nahm noch einen Schluck Wasser. Er schaltete das TV-Gerät ab, legte die Fernbedienung weg und beide Männer erhoben sich vom Sofa. Sie gingen durch den kleinen Flur wieder in das Arbeitszimmer. Rick nahm seine Schlüssel vom Tisch, zog sich noch die schwarze Kampfjacke über das T-Shirt und trat dann mit Westen an seiner Seite aus dem Büro und auf den Flur hinaus um die Übergabe zu vollziehen.

* * *

Ganze 37 Minuten später, hatte der General seine Sachen gepackt und mit seinem Jeep die Base wieder verlassen. Rick stand mit Sully an seiner Seite auf der Freitreppe und sah der Staubwolke nach, die langsam immer kleiner wurde und schließlich ganz verschwand. Sie gingen wieder in das Haupthaus zurück. Dort ging Sully wieder seinen Pflichten nach, während Rick schnell in seinem Büro eines der kleinen Tütchen holte, wieder den Flur hinunter eilte und schließlich die Steintreppe in den zweiten Stock nahm.

Zielstrebig ging er auf Robin's Zimmer zu, klopfte an und versteckte die Tüte hinter seinem Rücken, als sein Corporal, der nicht bei der offiziellen Begrüßung auf dem Hof dabei gewesen und quasi von Paul noch _krank geschrieben_ war, ihn herein bat.

Rick öffnete und trat ein. Rob sass in Trainingshose und rotem T-Shirt auf ihrem Bett, hatte eine Zeitschrift auf ihren Beinen liegen und lauschte mit einem Ohr der Musik aus der Stereoanlage, die auf ihrem kleinen Tisch stand. Der bandagierte Fuß fiel sofort ins Auge! Als sie den Boss in der Tür stehen sah, klappte sie schnell die Zeitung zu und wollte aufspringen.

"Ah! Hi, Rick!"

Macintosh schüttelte den Kopf und hob die freie Hand hoch, um sie abzuhalten. "Bleib sitzen! Ist schon gut!"

"Okay," erwiderte das braunhaarige Mädchen und legte die Zeitung auf die Bettdecke neben sich.

Der Colonel schloss die Tür, drehte sich um und ging zu ihr hinüber. Er nahm sie kurz in den Arm, tätschelte ihr den Rücken und drehte dann die Lautstärke an der Anlage auf Null herunter, damit sie ungestört reden konnten. Dann zog der Mann sich den einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer an das Bett heran um sich zu setzen.

Rob lehnte sich an die Zimmerwand, während Rick interessiert ihren Fuß betrachtete. Das Mädchen sah ihn an und lächelte leicht. "Ehm, es geht schon wieder! Mach dir keine Sorgen. Paul hat dich sehr gut vertreten, Rick!"

"Ja, das will ich hoffen," erwiderte Macintosh schmunzelnd und spielte mit den Fingern an der Plastiktüte herum, die er auf seinen Beinen fest hielt. "Das Rumlaufen klappt noch nicht wirklich gut, oder?"

"Nein, ich brauche noch die Krücken, aber das wird schon ... Wie war euer Urlaub und die Hochzeit?"

Vorsichtig streckte er die Beine aus, legte einen Schuh über den anderen und sah sich kurz in dem Zimmer um. Es war sauber und ordentlich! Ganz so wie er es von Robin gewohnt war. Rick drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

"Wir hatten ein paar Probleme, aber ansonsten war es sehr schön, wirklich! Ich freu mich für Stephen und Mac!"

Sie lächelte und nickte. "Was für Probleme denn?"

"Frag Sully, Rob, wenn du irgendwas genaueres wissen möchtest. Ich sage da nichts zu!"

"Entschuldigung," gab Robin leise zurück. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Rick nicht über Fehlverhalten anderer Teammitglieder sprach. Irgendwie hatte sie sich bereits gedacht, dass Sully auf dieser Reise Probleme machen würde ... Sie würde ihn später fragen!

Parker verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Und bei dir? Ich meine ... Paul war nicht wirklich gut auf dich zu sprechen, Rick! Am Freitag ... und am Samstag übrigens auch! Der ist hier rumgelaufen wie ein verdammter-"

"Hey," ermahnte der Colonel sie schnell und beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr hinüber. "Zieh nicht über Paul her, okay, Robin! Das steht dir nicht zu! ... Andernfalls werde ich das hier-," Er hob die Tüte hoch und fuhr fort. "Behalten!"

Robin sah auf die kleine Tüte und dann wieder Rick an. "Entschuldigung, Rick! Tut mir leid."

Macintosh seufzte leise und setzte dann doch zu einer kurzen Erklärung an.

"Paul war zu Recht wütend auf mich! Ich bin gefahren, während ich Krämpfe hatte, obwohl ich genau so gut, Jemanden hätte anrufen können, der mich und Sully dann ganz bestimmt sehr gerne an der nächsten Raststätte abgeholt hätte. Außerdem war Sully mit im Wagen und wenn etwas passiert wäre, hätte ich mir das niemals verziehen, Robin! Paul weiss das! Dass ich darauf bestanden habe, einfach weiter zu fahren, war unverantwortlich! Und auch, dass ihr hier nicht die richtigen Medikamente parat hattet, war ... meine Schuld! Okay? Das war's! Punkt!"

Sein weiblicher Corporal sah ihn überrascht an. "Paul hat es dir vorhin richtig gegeben, oder?"

Er lächelte etwas und hob eine Augenbraue an. "Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

Sie lachte. "Komm schon, Rick! Die Wände hier haben Ohren! ... Ich hab meine Leute, die für mich spionieren! Außerdem hat es ziemlich lange gedauert, bis ihr die Kommandoübergabe gemacht habt!"

Rick atmete tief ein und nickte leicht grinsend. "Okay, schon gut! Ich werde jetzt auf keinen Fall ins Detail gehen, denn das geht dich nicht das Geringste an, aber Paul kann ziemlich aufbrausend, hart und sehr direkt sein, wenn er das will! Und bei den Dingen, die ich mir geleistet habe, versteht er absolut keinen Spass!" Er räusperte sich leise. "Er ist wieder weg und ich habe wieder das Sagen! ... Und jetzt ist das Thema erledigt, okay?"

Rob nickte schnell. "Ja, Sir!"

Er gab ihr die Tüte. "Hier für dich! Ein kleines Präsent an mein Führungsteam, was hier die Stellung gehalten hat!"

"Wow," gab Rob überrascht und glücklich zurück und nahm die Tüte an sich. "Danke!"

Schnell sah sie hinein und zog dann ein Geschenk hervor. Es war ein ...

"Ein T-Shirt," sagte sie grinsend und legte die weiße Tüte weg. Sie faltete das dunkele Shirt auseinander und begutachtete es mit großen Augen.

Der Rücken war komplett Schwarz! Auf der Vorderseite fiel sofort der knallrote Schriftzug _Special Forces_ ins Auge, der auf der linken Brust in Druckbuchstaben prangte. Darunter war ein großes, graues Fadenkreuz zu erkennen, was ein roter Lasestrahl, der von oben rechts kam, im Visier hatte. Der Laser führte zu einem grau-schwarzen Gewehrlauf, was wiederum zu dem Gewehr und Kopf eines Elitesoldaten gehörte, der quasi im Halbdunkel auf seine _Beute_ lauerte. Das Shirt besaß einen optischen Used-Look, was Robin sehr gut gefiel!

Rob grinste breit, während sie das Shirt hoch und vor ihre Augen hielt. "Das ... das ist echt cool, Rick! Danke!"

Jetzt lächelte auch der CO breit und zufrieden. Robin stand vorsichtig auf und Rick kam ihr sofort entgegen und nahm sie in den Arm. Das Mädchen drückte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und Hals und hielt ein paar Sekunden lang still. Schließlich löste sie sich wieder und fiel mit ihrem Hintern voran auf die Matratze zurück.

"Schön, dass es dir gefällt," sagte Rick lächelnd. "Wir waren in New York City mit meinen Neffen, als Stephen mit Mac auf Hawaii war und da war plötzlich dieser Armyshop an der Strasse und ... na ja Sully wollte unbedingt rein und dann habe ich _das hier_ gesehen und dachte, es würde wunderbar zu deinen Camouflagehosen passen!"

"Und ob das passt," gab Rob zurück und legte das Shirt vorsichtig auf das Bett. "Das Teil ist perfekt, Rick! ... Kriegen Mike und Eli auch so ein tolles T-Shirt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! ich hab für jeden von euch etwas anderes!"

"Du hast dir richtig Mühe gegeben," sagte sie beeindruckt. "Hat Paul auch was gekriegt?"

Der Colonel warf ihr einen Blick zu. "Ja, ich habe Paul auch was mitgebracht und _nein_, ich verrate dir jetzt nicht was es ist, okay?"

"Oh, okay," gab Rob zurück und grinste dann. "Ist es was Unanständiges?!"

"Rob," warnte er sie leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

Parker beließ es dabei, weil sie merkte, dass Rick wirklich nicht darüber sprechen wollte und wechselte das Thema. Sie erzählte ihm wie genau es zu dem verstauchten Fuß gekommen war und dass sie fast verrückt wurde, weil sie deshalb nicht an den Gotcha-Übungen im Wald teil nehmen konnte. Paul hatte sie ja noch nicht mal ohne Krücken zur Toillette laufen lassen!

Ja, General Dr. Westen war ein noch schlimmerer _Aufpasser_ und Arzt als Rick es war und manchmal ein kleiner Choleriker noch dazu, wenn man ihn provozierte und er konnte richtig laut und unangenehm werden, das war ihr und den Anderen hier die letzten Tage mehr als klar geworden. Eigentlich war Westen ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch, der immer versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und nicht auszuflippen, doch auch _Hawkeye_ hatte mal hin und wieder einen schlechten Tag - oder ganze sechs davon! Das Theater, was Mike veranstaltet hatte und dass er ganze drei Mal von Paul zu recht gewiesen und auf diese Liste geschrieben wurde, tat nicht wirklich etwas zu Westen's guter Laune bei.

Rick hörte ihr weiterhin zu, grinste hier und da und warf dann einen Blick auf die Uhr. In ein paar Minuten war es Zeit für das Abendessen! Er verließ mit Robin zusammen das Zimmer und sie gingen langsam durch die Flure, die Treppen hinunter und machten einen kleinen Halt in Rick's Büro, wo der sich mit seinem Handy und einem aufgeladenen Funkgerät bewaffnete und sich dann Sully, Mike und Eli ihnen anschlossen. Mit Rick an der Spitze marschierte die kleine Gruppe von Führungsoffizieren hinunter zum Speisesaal, wo sie schließlich das erste gemeinsame Essen nach sechs langen Tagen einnahmen.

Alles war wieder so wie immer! Hier in Tucker County und in Woodside / Queens / New York bei Mac und Stephen ...

ENDE

* * *

**AN2: **Ja, das war das Ende des zweiten Teils von _Mac&Stephen: Trouble!_ Ich hoffe, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat! Ich liebe es ja mit Paul zu schreiben oder von ihm zu lesen *zwinker* und er und Rick sind einfach ein tolles und witziges Team, auch wenn der General hier sehr ernst und wütend war. Ich neige ja wirklich mal dazu, dass Rick von Paul diszipliniert wird (es gibt auch schon einen Plot, den ich vor Monaten angefangen habe zu schreiben und wo das sehr gut passen würde) und wir so auch mal sehen wie Rick reagiert :) Was sagt ihr dazu? Es wäre nur ein kleiner Plot, der aber jede Menge Spass bringen wird (gut, für Rick vielleicht nicht, aber für uns, lol ...) na ja, ist nur so eine Idee von mir! Und jetzt natürlich wieder meine Frage: Welches Kapitel oder welcher Plot, welche Figur hat euch in diesem Teil II besonders gut gefallen? Oder auch was nicht? ... Danke euch allen fürs Lesen und reviewen! Ihr seid die Besten! Natürlich wird diese Geschichte, da sie jetzt fertig ist, auch demnächst auf unserem Blog verfügbar sein, mit entsprechendem Banner :) Und dann geht es irgendwann mit Teil III weiter, wo ich auch schon einiges geplant habe :) Lasst euch überraschen! Bis dahin! Wir lesen uns! Alles Liebe eure Vanessa


End file.
